The Twin Dragons
by HolyKnightX
Summary: Kazuki Hyoudou is the younger twin of Issei Hyoudou, since birth both were complete opposites. They held separate interests and traits, but it seems fate had decided to place both brother at odds with each other. Well what would you do if you found out your older brother was the Welsh Dragon? And that your little brother was the Vanishing Dragon?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Walking through the hallway of the Hyoudou Residence was a 17yr old teen with brown hair, with sincere light brown eyes and wearing the male Kuoh School uniform. Kazuki Hyoudou, the younger twin brother of Issei Hyoudou.

"Nii-San are you up yet?"

As Kazuki knocked on the door, he didn't hear a response after knocking again he decided to walk into the room. He looked towards the bed and saw his older brother still asleep, Kazuki walked over and started trying to wake him up.

"Nii-San, come on it's time to wake up."

"Heh~ Oppai~"

Kazuki sighed slightly and started scratching the back of his head.

"Nii-San, there's Oppai downstairs."

Issei jumped up immediately and started darting his eyes from left to right like a predator, he then directed his eyes towards Kazuki who was laughing slightly.

"Kazuki? Oppai?"

"N-No, Nii-San...you wouldn't wake so..."

"Gah, you ruin everything damned bishounen!"

Issei immediately regret what he had said after seeing his younger twin brother beginning to become depressed, Kazuki kneeled down with a depressed expression and became muttering.

"I'm a failure as a brother..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it! You're the best little brother!"

"Kazuki~ did you wake up Ise?"

Issei turned his head with a terrified expression as he saw his mother walking into his room, she turned her head and saw Issei consoling Kazuki.

"Issei were you bullying your little brother again?!"

"Ahh! Kaa-San I wasn't bullying him."

Kazuki finally calmed down and stood back up, he turned his head and saw her looking at both of them.

"Ah! I forgot I have to meet Souna-Senpai at Student Council. Later Nii-San, Kaa-San."

Kazuki hurried outside of Issei's room and began heading downstairs, he stopped as he ran into their father.

"Oh, hey Kazuki. What's the rush?"

"I got to go to the Student Council and help Souna-Senpai wanted to ask me something."

"Then good luck with your girlfriend Kazuki."

Kazuki spit takes after his Tou-San teasing him.

"Tou-San it's not like that, she's just a friend!"

"Yea yea Kazuki, have a good day at school."

Kazuki grabbed a Bento Box from the counter and started running out the door, he started walking towards school. As he was rushing towards school, he looked forward and saw both Motohama and Matsuda walking towards him.

"Oh look it's the King of Kuoh."

Kazuki sighed as both Motohama and Matsuda were glaring at him slightly.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's back at home, if I had to guess he's just leave home."

Kazuki ran passed them and continued walking towards school, once he finally passed by the school gates he noticed that all girls who were in the courtyard were looking at him.

[IYAHHH! IT'S OUR KING!]

Kazuki laughed nervously as the girls in the began screaming his name, while also getting dirty looks from the guys around him.

"Kazuki-Kun."

He turned around and saw Souna Shitori the Student Council President standing behind him with a slight smile on her face.

"Hello Souna-Senpai. What did you need?"

"Would you mind following me to the Student Council Room?"

"Sure thing."

As they were heading towards the Student Council Room, Kazuki continued noticing several girls looking in his direction.

"So Kazuki-Kun how's your brother?"

"Same as always the biggest pervert you'll ever meet."

Both Kazuki and Souna laughed as they headed towards the Student Council Room, Souna stopped and looked at Kazuki for a second.

"Though you two are twins, you're completely different."

"Yea, though he does have his redeeming qualities and that's that side that I look up to."

Once Souna allowed Kazuki into the Student Council Room, he looked and saw that a chessboard was already set up on a table and he looked at Sona with a smile.

"I see, I thought you sounded a little excited over the phone when you called."

"You make is sound like I'm obsessed with chess."

"You kind of are."

Once Kazuki said that with a straight face, Souna blushed out of embarrassment. Both of them sat down in front of each other, with Kazuki choosing the white pieces and Souna choose the black pieces.

"Ladies' First."

"Very well."

Sona made her first move, as the game started progressing both of them started making calculated moves and both were pushing each other into a corner. Until...

"I won."

Kazuki scratched the back of his head with a slight sigh as he saw Souna capturing his King Piece.

"Dang, I lost again."

"But it was a very close match, I wouldn't expect anything less from the 2nd smartest student in school."

"Well I came close to finally beating the 1st smartest in a game in chess. Well, I got to go to class before I'm light. See you later...Sona-Senpai."

After saying goodbye Kazuki exited the Student Council Room, while walking past the two of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima both were 3rd Years."

"Hello Rias-Senpai and Akeno-Senpai."

"Oh, hello Kazuki-Kun."

"I'd love to talk right now, but I got to get to class. And Souna-Senpai's in there if you're looking for her."

Kazuki immediately walked passed them and started heading towards his classroom, once he was gone Rias and Akeno headed into the Student Council Room. Souna placed the chessboard away as she saw Rias and Akeno walking into the Student Council Room.

"Hello, Rias and Akeno."

"I see you two have been getting to know each other lately Sona."

"We're just friends."

"I see, but weren't you planning on bringing him into your Peerage?"

"I'd prefer not to get him involved our world as much as possible, but they may have already sensed his presence. But it's likely that both him and his older brother is next."

Rias nodded in agreement while folding her arms under her breasts.

"You're right, those two are a special. And besides I'm planning on adding his older brother into my Peerage. But there is an issue that I would like to talk about."

Once Kazuki entered his classroom, he waved at Issei who waved back at him and Kazuki walked over and saw down in the seat in front of Issei. Kazuki was later approached by Aika the female version of his brother.

"Can I help you Aika-San?"

"I just don't get it how you two are so different from each other. Issei's an average looking at best while you're the handsome King. Issei's practically a dense while you're the second smartest in school. And you..."

Aika eyes started going down passed Kazuki's waist, but she was stopped after Issei shouted.

"Oi, Aika would you step away from my brother?!"

"What~ I was just talking to him."

As both of them began arguing, the teacher walked into the room and saw both Issei and Aika arguing with each other.

"Alright everyone settle down class is about to start."

Everyone began settling down, as the teacher stepped in front of the class.

"Alright today we have a new transfer student. You may come in now."

Walking into the classroom was an an attractive young woman with violet eye, long black hair down to her hips and wearing the female school uniform.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuuma Amano. I hope that I can get along with all of you."

"She's a total hottie!"

"She has a nice pair of oppai!"

Yuuma smiled slightly after hearing people beginning to talk about her, she later took her seat right next to Kazuki. Yuuma looked at Kazuki and smiled brightly at him, she later leaned in and whispered.

"So is it always this loud here?"

"No, it's just they're just excited that there's a new girl in class. By the way my names Kazuki Hyoudou."

"My, I've got to see you're really hot."

Kazuki blushed slightly, he looked around and noticed that every male in class even his brother was glaring at him. He scratched his cheek nervously and looked forward as class started, once class had ended Kazuki was approached by Issei.

"Hey, Kazuki are you joining us for lunch?"

"What?! We don't want that bishounen eating with us!"

"Shut up! He's still my little brother even if..."

"A-Actually Y-Yuuma-San asked me to join her at lunch!"

Issei's expression became slightly tensed, but he smiled slightly and placed his hand on Kazuki's shoulder.

"Enjoy your lunch with your new girlfriend."

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend Nii-San!"

"Yea, whatever."

Issei smirked and smacked Kazuki on his back making him jump slightly, Yuuma hugged Kazuki's arm into her bust and started dragging him out of the classroom.

"What's up with you?"

"Yea, most of the time you'd go postal him just for girls noticing him."

"My little brother had a crush on a girl who lived around here when we were kids, so it's nice to see him with a new girl he likes."

Both his friends looked at Issei as his right eye was twitching.

""It'd sound convincing if you weren't making that face.""

On the roof Kazuki and Yuuma were eating the bento that both of them had brought, as Kazuki was eating he noticed that Yuuma kept looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing, by the way Kazuki-Kun have you ever thought of becoming something more."

Kazuki's expression suddenly became more serious, but he shook it off and smiled.

"No, I actually like my life the way it is now...and I wouldn't want it to be anyway else."

"I-I understand, by the way would you mind doing something on Sunday?"

Kazuki blushed slightly after seeing the expression that Yuuma was giving him.

"Y-Yea sure. Let's do something Sunday."

"Okay Kazuki-Kun!"

Once school was over, Kazuki had ran into Issei, Motohama and Matsuda.

"Hey Kazuki are you going to Basketball Club today?"

"Yea, so I'll see you at home Nii-San."

Kazuki turned around and headed towards the locker room, after a couple minutes he changed into his basketball jersey and shorts. As he was sitting down on his the bench, he placed his hand on his head with a strained expression on his face. Kazuki breathed outwards, he jumped after hearing a slight noise.

"Who's there?"

Kazuki turned around, but he couldn't see anyone around him. He sighed and headed onto the court wear everyone else were. Standing in the middle of the court were nine other boys wearing the same clothing as him.

"Oi, Hyoudou-Kun catch! You're captain of Team-B!"

Kazuki looked up as he caught the basketball, which was thrown by the coach and started walked walking towards his team. After they came up with a game plan everyone gathered in the middle of the gym with Team-A on one side and Team-B on the other side.

Kazuki and the other team's captain stood in front of each other, with the coach in between them with the basketball in his hand. After the coach blew the whistle he threw the basketball into the air, and stepped asides.

As the basketball was falling down towards the ground, the captain of Team A jumped up and pushed the ball towards his teammates. After catching the basketball the member of Team-A caught the ball he headed towards Team-B's basket.

"Ha, I guess the King isn't so perfect!"

As he was laughing, he felt the basketball leaving his hand and he turned around and saw Kazuki passing by him while rushing towards Team-A's basket. As three of the players from Team-A were coming towards him, Kazuki looked towards the left and passed the ball to one of his teammates.

His teammate turned towards the basket and threw the basketball straight into the basket. Once the game was over, both teams headed towards the locker room. Kazuki exited the shower wearing his normal clothes and drying his hair with a towel. He looked up and was approached by the coach.

"Hyoudou-Kun that was some play."

"Thanks Hasegawa-San."

"Have you ever thought about leading the Basketball Club next semester? Since the old Captain Graduated we don't have anyone else to fill the spot."

"That sounds like an interesting offer but, I..."

Kazuki was stopped as the Coach Hasegawa placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you've got to have more confidence in yourself. Look you're both bright and athletic that makes you perfectly qualified to lead this team. So what do you say?"

Kazuki started mulling it over to himself until he nodded in agreement, Kazuki left school and started walking towards his house he sensed someone's presence.

"...Kazuki-Senpai?"

Kazuki turned around after hearing the low-tone near emotionless voice, he looked and noticed that it was Koneko standing behind him.

"Oh, hey Koneko-Chan. What're you doing this late?"

"...nothing, just late Club work for Buchou."

"Right you're apart of the Occult Research Club, well I'm just getting back from Basketball Club. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

As Kazuki was walking away he felt Koneko holding onto his shirt, he turned around and saw the slightly sad look in Koneko's eyes.

"...Kazuki-Senpai be careful."

Kazuki held his hand out and petted her on her head with a sincere smile on his face.

"Alright, Koneko-Chan."

He removed his hand from her head as she nodded, Kazuki turned back around and headed towards his house. Once he walked into the house he looked and saw Issei, his mother and father eating at the table.

"I'm back, Nii-San, Kaa-San, Tou-San."

"Oh, Kazuki you came at the right time."

Kazuki walked towards the table and sat down in the unoccupied seat, he placed his hands together and prayed before he started eating.

"So Kazuki what're you on Sunday?"

"...I'm hanging out with a new student in our class."

Both of his parents looked at him with an odd expression on their faces.

"Oh~ and would this person be a girl?"

Kazuki continued eating his food while trying to avoid eye contact with his parents, while they were giving him a perverted expression.

"It a new girl in our class named Yuuma Amano."

Kazuki gained a tick mark on his forehead and glared at Issei with an irritated expression.

"Nii-San!"

"Whoa, I've never seen that look before."

"Ohhh~ Our dear child has finally got a date~"

"We're finally going to have grandchildren!"

Kazuki spit takes at what his parents said, he looked at both of them as they were fantasying about having a grandchildren.

"Whoa, who said anything about having kid?! I only met her today!"

But his parents were too drawn on the idea to pay attention to his protests, when they finished their dinner both him and Issei were stuck washing the dishes.

"Why would you tell them that Nii-San?"

"What? It wrong hiding things from family."

"I wasn't trying to hide it...I was trying to..."

As Kazuki was trying to talk, he placed one of his hands on his head and clenched his teeth tightly. Issei looked at him with a worried expression.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Y-Yea just a minor headache, since we're done. I think I'll just go to my room, later Nii-San."

Kazuki placed the dishes he had clenched into the cabinet and went towards his room, once he walked in he went towards his bed and lied down. Once his head hit his pillow he placed his hand over his face, his eyes was directed towards a photo resting on his dresser.

It was a photo of him and his childhood friend standing in front of a church with a bright smile on both of their faces. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver cross and clenched it into his hand, as he closed his eyes he immediately fell asleep.

 **In Kazuki's dream, he was lying down in the dark with his hand over his face. He opened one of his eyes as he sensed a familiar and powerful presence.**

 **[You can suppress my power forever you know, it'll only harm yourself even more. Though I'm not against it, but you should know they've already sensed yours and your brother's presence.]**

 **"Yea, I have a feeling that this hiding will have to end soon...maybe even tomorrow."**

 **[It matters not, just remember if you're strong enough I'll lend you the power you need.]**

 **Kazuki smiled at the presence's response.**

 **"Right, that is apart of this little bond between us."**

 **[Hahaha...I like that look in your eyes, you're different from my other hosts. Until we meet again Partner.]**

On Sunday morning, Kazuki sat up from hi bed with the cross still clenched in his hand. He smirked as he looked at the picture with a sad look in his eyes.

"Will I ever even see each other again, Iri-Chan? Or is that something else that I can't hope to come true?"

Kazuki shook his head, he got out of bed and started laying clothes down on the bed. Kazuki then started getting dressed in the clothes that he had prepared. Once he got dressed he grabbed his wallet and headed downwards. One he made it downwards he looked and saw both his parents and brother sitting at the table.

"See you guys later, I'm going to meet up with Yuuma-San."

"Alright, have on your date~."

Kazuki blushed slightly before heading towards the door, he looked and noticed that Issei was walking outside along with him.

"Where are you going Nii-San?"

"I'm going to hang out with Motohama and Matsuda, not all of us can get a date you know."

Kazuki laughed nervously, but he looked up as Issei held his fist up with a smirk on his face.

"No seriously enjoy your date."

Kazuki smirked and both of them fist bumped both of them at had big smiles on their faces.

"Yea, Nii-San."

Both of them turned around and headed towards their separate locations, as Kazuki was heading into the city he head someone shout.

"Kazuki-Kun!"

He turned around and saw Yuuma coming towards him wearing a cute dress, Kazuki looked at the dress she was wearing and blushed slightly.

"Wow, you look handsome Kazuki-Kun."

"T-Thanks Yuuma-San, you look cute in your dress."

She looked at him with a slightly pout, and Kazuki looked at her with a confused expression.

"Oh, can you please not add -San to my name?"

"Well, what do you want me to call you?"

She placed her finger under her chin and smiled.

"You can call me Yuuma-Chan."

"Alright, Yuuma-Chan. So lets go."

"Okay."

Yuuma quickly latched onto Kazuki's arm and hugged his arm into her breasts, while she smiled Kazuki blushed a deep shade of red. During the day, Kazuki showed her around the city along with taking her to food stand and buying her food and desserts.

As their date progress both of them were laughing happily, during the last part of their date the sun started to set. And Yuuma had dragged Kazuki to a water fountain, she made a slightly saddened expression on her face and let go of Kazuki's arm.

She went towards the fountain and placed both of her arms around her back, she turned towards Kazuki with a strange expression on her face.

"Kazuki I really had fun on our date. There's something that I want you to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. What's your wish?"

Kazuki noticed the atmosphere around him started to shift, he looked around with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Will you..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...move out of the way?!"

Someone appeared behind Kazuki with a strange light surrounding his hand, he looked and noticed Yuuma gathering the same light around her hand. By instinct Kazuki moved out of the way, as Yuuma threw a spear of light towards the person behind Kazuki.

He skid against the ground and saw both both of the light attacks colliding against each other, he looked and noticed that the person standing behind him was man with black hair, wearing a black suit and with four black wings.

"Raynare you bitch! You dare get in my way!"

"Raynare?"

"This isn't what Azazel-Sama wants, he wants to study Sacred Gears not kill the host."

The man narrowed his eyes at Raynare and smiled brightly, he generated a lance in both of his hands and smiled sadistically.

"That's for me to decide not a low-class Fallen Angle like you."

Yuuma narrowed her eyes at the Fallen Angel in front of her, she later sprouted one set of black wings from her back.

"Yuuma-Chan you're..."

"I'm sorry, Kazuki-Kun I'll explain everything later. I'll beat him even if..."

Before she could finish, the Fallen Angel charged at her with both lances in his hand and he slammed them both downwards clashing against her spear of light. The man smiled sadistically and started pushing his attack downwards.

"Raynare do you really believe that you can stand against me with that pathetic excuse of power? You're nothing more than an errand girl, who takes orders like a dog. Do you really think this is how things should remain, this state of the war?"

"What're you talking about Gadreel? Azazel-Sama never wanted another war he..."

Before she could finish she was launched through the water fountain and landed on the ground with a bruised arm. Gadreel flew into the air and manifested a large lance made from light.

"If you think that then you should just die!"

The he launched the large lance towards her while she could only look with a slightly terrified expression on her face.

"Kazuki-Kun, please run."

As she was thinking those final words, she felt someone picking her up and holding her in their arms. She looked and noticed that it was Kazuki with a more serious expression on his face.

"Hahaha! Times up brat, if you want to blame someone then blame god for giving you a Sacred Gear."

"Kazuki-Kun, just forget about me and run!"

"I guess my times up. I am..."

Once the lance smashed against the ground it created a large explosion which created a medium sized crater. The man was laughing sadistically at the sight of it.

"That was pathetic! I thought you were supposed to be the..."

As Gadreel was laughing he sensed someone behind him, as he turned around he felt someone kicking him towards the ground. Gadreel crashed into the water with an angry expression on his face.

 **[Divide]**

Gadreel felt half of his strength being taken away, he turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Kazuki was flying in the air with a pair of energized white dragon wings, which released a blue light. And in his arms Yuuma looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Kazuki-Kun you're..."

"I guess my time living as a normal human is up. I think it's time I made my introduction, my name is Kazuki Hyoudou...the White Dragon Emperor. The Vanishing Dragon."

"A-A Longinus?! That's impossible! There's no way you can manifest on your first try!"

 **[Well you're not exactly wrong. But this isn't his first time manifesting Divine Dividing.]**

"Albion is right, my first week in my Second-Year of High School a friend of was attacked and almost killed until I jumped in. Fortunately her injuries weren't severe, but she lost consciousness afterwards...I unlocked my Sacred Gear out of instinct and divided the Fallen Angel's power until I was rescued by a silver haired guy and a megalomaniac. They told me about my Sacred Gear, and apparently I had some magical energy unlocked as well and they taught me how to suppress it until I was ready to accept it. Everything else rest I learned from Sona-Senpai."

"Do you really think that you can beat me with that?!"

Gadreel surrounded himself in a small amount of gold energy and flew towards him, with a lance in his hand.

 **[Divide]**

Sweat slightly dripped from Kazuki's forehead and some power was released from the energy wings, he breathed outwards and gathered a white aura around his hand.

"Don't be stupid, I've had no practice with using this. The best I can do is this!"

As Gadreel flew in front of Kazuki, he was sent flying by a blast of magical energy and he vanished completely from sight. Kazuki landed on the ground with Yuuma still in his hands, she jumped from his arms and looked at the tired expression on his face.

"Yuuma-Chan, no Raynare what was..."

"Kazuki-Kun, there's no time...another Fallen Angel was also sent after your brother!"

Kazuki's expression turned more fearful than anything else, and both Yuuma and Kazuki started flying towards into the sky looking through the city. Kazuki looked down with his eyes widened and saw Issei lying in the middle of the park with a hole in his stomach.

He flew down, he deactivated his wings and ran towards Issei with tears started to fall from his eyes, once he was close to him Issei looked in his direction.

"Nii-San!"

"H...Hey, K...Kazuki. Heh...I guess...I kinda ruined...your date."

Issei held his hand up and Kazuki gripped his hand, he looked and noticed that there was something releasing a red light. Kazuki smiled sadly and he looked at Issei.

"You didn't ruin anything, don't worry depending what happens right now. I'll see you had home in the morning."

"Heh...yea, I'd like...that..."

Kazuki looked up as a red light appeared in front of them, and Yuuma quickly hit behind Kazuki.

"So you were the one who called...huh, Kazuki what're you..."

The women who appeared from the magic circle was a familiar crimson haired girl, she looked and narrowed her eyes at who was hiding behind him.

"That can wait until later, you're going to reincarnate him right? Then I'll just leave you to it."

"Y-Yes..."

Kazuki turned around and started walking down the street, just before looking back seeing the crimson haired girl placing red glowing chess pieces into Issei's body. He turned back around and started walking down the street with the female Fallen Angel following him. But Kazuki stopped, with Raynare stopping and facing him with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm sound a bit demanding, but would you mind explaining with just happened?"

"That's understandable, well Kazuki-Kun I'm here to..."


	2. Brother's New Life

**Brother's New Life**

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

In the morning Issei woke up in his bedroom after hearing his alarm face trying to remember what had happened yesterday. As he was trying to remember what happened his head started hurting. Issei looked down and noticed that he was fully naked.

"Why am I naked?"

"…unnn."

Issei jumped after hearing someone's voice coming from right next to him, he looked and saw a naked crimson haired girl sleeping right next to him. No matter how hard Issei tried he couldn't take his eyes off the crimson haired beauty sleeping right next to him.

"R-Rias-Senpai?!"

Issei started freaking out and began screaming in his head, trying to recount everything that happened yesterday.

"Kazuki! Is Ise in his room?!"

"Yes Kaa-San he's still asleep."

"Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! And on top of that being late for school! That's completely unacceptable."

Issei started panicking as he heard footsteps coming towards his room.

"W-Wait! I'm already awake!"

"Unnn…is it morning?"

Issei turned his head as Rias started waking up, at that moment the door burst open and Issei's mom burst through the door with an angry expression on her face. But after she saw Issei naked in his bed with Rias and her face paled. Rias looked towards his mother and waved at her with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning."

Issei's mother looked at Rias with a paled expression, while Issei looked away trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"…GET READY QUICKLY!"

She quickly slammed the door, she quickly headed downstairs where both Mr. Hyoudou and Kazuki were sitting at the table. They both looked and noticed the paled expression on her face.

"O-O-O-Otou-San!"

"Kaa-San are you feeling alright?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost. Was Ise doing something perverted in his room again?"

Kazuki noticed her expression and waved his hand in front of her trying to get her attention, but she was completely out of it.

"My God…whatever Nii-San did she's completely out of it."

"Seeeeee, sexxxxxx! Ise did! With a foreigner!"

Both Mr. Hyoudou and Kazuki looked at her with a shocked and dumbfounded expression.

"Oh right, I thought I sensed Rias-Senpai last night."

Minutes later, everyone had gathered at the table and began eating breakfast. Rias was sitting next to Issei drinking miso-soup, while both Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou looked at both of them with a weird expression on their face.

"This is very delicious, Okaa-Sama."

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much."

"Nii-San aren't you going to eat."

"R-Right!"

At Kazuki's statement Issei started shoveling food in his mouth, Rias smiled slightly and started wiping Issei's mouth with a handkerchief.

"Don't eat in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious foot that Okaa-Sama had made for us."

"I-Ise."

"W-What did this lady c-come from?"

After hearing that Rias placed her chopsticks down and bowed her head.

"…Oh my, I apologies for not introducing myself…I've brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-Sama and Otou-Sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Issei-Kun and Kazuki-Kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Is that so…T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

Kazuki turned his sight towards Rias's eyes as they were glowing with a slight red light.

"Yes due to my father's work, I've been living in Japan for a long time."

"It's Rias-San correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-Sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?"

Once Mrs. Hyoudou asked that question Issei's jaw dropped, Rias only laughed slightly.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-Sama."

"That's a lie! B-B-Because! On this bed!"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him. Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-Sama."

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked."

Issei looked at both his parent's eyes and noticed that something was wrong with them, Rias then leaned in and whispered into Issei's ear.

{…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power.}

Issei's then nodded his head, after finishing breakfast the three of them started walking towards school. Rias was walking ahead of both him and Kazuki, Issei kept looking back at Kazuki.

"So was Kazuki and Yuuma really there or…"

"So how does it feel to be a creature of the night?"

Issei's eyes widened as he head Kazuki asked that question nonchalantly.

"What's with that look Nii-San?"

"Y-You knew about Rias-Senpai?!"

"Yea."

"Since when, this morning?"

"Nope…since my second week of High School this year."

Issei's jaw opened wide as he looked at his brother with a shocked expression.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Kazuki thought about it for a couple seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

"You never asked, so I never told."

Issei gained a tick mark on his forehead as his younger brother's response, as they were walking towards school they ran into Yuuma (Raynare). Once she and Rias looked at each other they shot a glare towards each other. Both of them sent each other a fake smile.

"Hello Rias-Senpai~"

"Ah, Hello Yuuma."

Both Issei and Kazuki shuttered at the tension between both of them.

""Wow, they really do hate each other.""

Raynare walked passed Rias and walked towards Kazuki and Issei, and the four of them started walking towards school. Raynare was taking looking towards Kazuki, but when he looked in her direction she looked away. Once they made it to school the four of them were looked at by the other students.

[IYAAAH! OUR KING AND ONEE-SAMA!]

[WHY'S THAT PERVERT NEXT TO RIAS-ONEE-SAMA!?]

Issei gained a tick mark as students continued talking about him, but he was stopped as Rias looked directly at him.

"I will send someone to get you. Let's meet again later, Kazuki-Kun do you mind coming by as well…and I supposed you to."

Rias was smiling at both Issei and Kazuki, but shooting a slightly glare towards Raynare.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Once all three of them responded, Rias walked away from the three of them. While the three second years started walking towards their classroom.

"Kazuki do you mind explained what just…"

As Issei opened the door to the classroom he was punched in the head the second he walked into the room. Issei looked up and shot a massive glare towards both Matsuda and Motohama, who were both crying.

"Give me an explanation!"

"Until yesterday, we were the Perverted Trio and now you're hanging around Rias-Senpai. The Number One Beauty, one of the School's Onee-Sama."

"Alright everyone calm down."

Once the teacher walked in everyone sat down in their seats, once everyone sat down the teacher started his lesson. Kazuki was too distracted on what happened yesterday.

 **Yesterday, Kazuki was standing in front of Raynare who was giving him a saddened expression. Kazuki sighed and placed his hand on his back, he narrowed his eyes and looked up.**

 **"You're saying someone within Grigori ordered a group of Fallen Angels to kill both me and my brother just because we both have Sacred Gears."**

 **"Yes, and Azazel-Sama asked me to transfer to the school and protect you from getting harmed. Haven't you felt any Fallen Angels around you in the last couple days?"**

 **"No, I haven't sensed anyone around me…well not that I could since I was more focused on hiding the fact I had a Sacred Gear. Look I know my Longinus Divine Dividing could kill a God I mastered it that explains why they'd want me dead, but why would they want Nii-San dead."**

 **Raynare looked away for a couple seconds before looking towards him.**

 **"They think that he has a Longinus Sacred Gear to, but Azazel-Sama thinks that it's still barely awakened. Also Azazel-Sama wanted me to give you something, but I'll give it to you after school tomorrow."**

Once the bell for school to be over, the three of them were approached by Yuuta Kiba Kuoh Academy's Prince. From where they were sitting they could hear the girls from the corridor were screaming for joy.

"Hey, Kiba-Kun."

"Oh, hey Kazuki-Kun."

"So what business do you have here?"

"I came here by the orders of Rias Gremory-Senpai, to pick up…you three."

The three of them stood up and started walking down the hallway while following Kiba, as they were they were immediately getting looks towards the other students. Once they stepped outside of the school, they started walking towards the back of the school towards the Old School Building.

Once they walked into the building Kiba led them towards a certain class room towards a room labeled "Occult Research Club".

"Buchou, I have brought them."

Inside of the room, there were weird signs and words in every single area of the room on the walls, the ceiling and the floors. Sitting on the sofa eating yokan quietly was Koneko Toujou, the 1st School's Mascot. She looked up and the three people standing behind them, she looked and narrowed her eyes at Raynare.

"Koneko-Chan, this is Issei Hyoudou-Kun, I'm sure you know Kazuki-Kun…and this is Yuuma."

"Hey, Koneko-Chan."

"…I'm glad you're alright Kazuki-Senpai."

"I promised right."

Kazuki then sat down right next to Koneko, who nodded. They later heard the sound of a shower running, Issei looked and noticed that there was someone behind the curtains taking a shower. Standing next to the shower curtain was Akeno, the second Onee-Sama of the school and in her hands were clothes.

"Buchou, take this."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Akeno handed Rias her clothes and she started changing her clothes, as she was changing her clothes Issei made a perverted expression.

"…what a lecherous face …here Kazuki-Senpai."

"Oh, Thanks Koneko-Chan."

Koneko shared her yokan with Kazuki who graciously accepted it, once Rias was finished she removed the shower curtains.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed at your place, so I took a shower now."

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. Please to make your acquaintance."

"O-Oh, my name is Issei Hyoudou. N-Nice to meet you too!"

After they greet each other, Akeno had to made tea for Issei after he finished drinking it he smiled.

"It tastes good."

"Ara, thank you very much."

"I will get to the point right, all of us in the room except for Kazuki-Kun and Yuuma are Devils."

After hearing Issei looked at with a slightly expression of disbelief.

"From your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that couldn't be helped though you did remember seeing that man with black wings. That's a Fallen Angel, former Angels who once served under God but who later fell because of their evil intentions. They are the enemy to us Devils."

"Wait, then what are Kazuki and Yuuma-Chan?"

"I'm still human, I was just dragged into this for reasons. And Yuuma…well Raynare-Chan is a Fallen Angel."

Issei made a shocked expression as he looked towards Raynare who looked in the other direction.

"Which brings me to my next question. Why would a Fallen Angel infiltrate our school?"

"I was ordered by Azazel-Sama to come into contact with Kazuki-Kun and protect him from the others."

"So is he planning on taking Kazuki-Kun into Grigori?"

"No I was just asked to keep him safe…but I ended up needing to be saved."

"Wait, then Kazuki was almost killed by someone else! Why did they try and kill us?!"

"Calm down Nii-San, the reason we were both targeted was because we both possessed a Sacred Gear."

Issei's eyes widened after hearing that phrase, he then looked towards Kiba as he interjected.

"Sacred Gear are an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Now Ise, raise your hand."

Issei looked confused for a second, but he held up his left arm.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

Issei later imagined Son Goku preparing to fire off a Kamehameha.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

Issei stood up and lowered his arms.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? And don't hold back."

"Kamehameha!"

Though he was embarrassed he shouted it, once he opened his eyes his left arm started glowing. Issei's left arm was covered in a red gauntlet, with a gem-like object embedded in it.

"What the hell is this?!"

"You don't have to shout, but that's your Sacred Gear Nii-San. And once you've summoned it once you a use it anywhere at any time."

"But, it's just a Twice Critical…why would they kill him just for that."

Raynare then looked towards Kazuki who was narrowing his eyes slightly, but he shook it off.

"Wait so what does it do?"

"It's called the Hand of the Dragon, it doubles the user's power for a certain amount of time."

After hearing Raynare's explanation Issei smiled slightly, he then looked towards Kazuki.

"So what kind of Sacred Gear do you have Kazuki?"

"That's a good question, you never actually told us what it was."

Kazuki stood up and stepped away from everyone else, within seconds Kazuki sprouted his White Dragon's wings of life.

"Mines are called Divine Dividing, after coming in contact with someone I can [Divide] their own powers and add it to my own every ten seconds. If it's mastered I could kill a god."

"…Longinus."

Issei rushed over towards Kazuki and started and started complaining, Kazuki made his wings vanish and wrapped his arms around Issei's shouted.

"Argh, why do you get wings while I get this gauntlet? Dividing power every ten seconds, and killing a god is that even allowed?!"

"Nii-San now that you're a Devil, you do realize that you can build your own Harem."

Once Kazuki said that Issei gained stars in his eyes and started thinking perverted thoughts about his future harem, Kazuki silently stepped back and started walking towards the door with Raynare following him.

"Well that'll distract him for a couple minutes, so I'll see you guys later."

After saying goodbye, Kazuki started walking outside of the old school building. Once they were away from the building Kazuki stopped and faced Raynare.

"So what did Azazel want you to give me?"

"This."

A book then appeared in Raynare's hand and she handed it to Kazuki, he opened it and it was completely full of ways of increasing a person's magical abilities. As Kazuki was going through the book he narrowed his eyes.

"He plan this didn't he?"

"No, it was just in case you awakened your Sacred Gear and decided that you want to develop your abilities."

"Whatever…I couldn't suppress it much without getting a migraine."

As Kazuki was walking forward he noticed that Raynare wasn't moving, he turned around and saw her looking in the other direction.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"…I'm a failure, I was giving one job and I couldn't do it."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up that guy was just too much for you so don't worry about it."

"But, if I couldn't even…"

Before she could finish, Kazuki pulled her in for a hug and placed his forehead on hers. She looked up and blushed slightly, while Kazuki looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I thought I said don't worry about it, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now."

"K-Kazuki-Kun…"

"Now, do you want to come to Basketball practice with me?"

"Uh, s-sure."

At basketball practice, Kazuki was in the middle of the gym with the others while Raynare was watching from the stands. Once practice started, Kazuki made most of the baskets while working together with his teammates.

"Go, Kazuki-Kun!"

When practice was finished Raynare approached Kazuki with an impressed expression on her face.

"That was amazing, Kazuki-Kun."

"Heh, thank Yuuma-Chan."

"Wow, Hyoudou-Kun I didn't think you'd allow a girl to cheer here after that incident."

Kazuki shuttered after the couch said that with a slightly laugh.

"What incident?"

"A certain incident where my fans asked to view practice I agreed, but they snuck into the boy's locker room and took several pictures of me changing. Also I think they took my clothes…speaking of which I need to go and change."

Kazuki walked towards the locker room and took a shower before changing clothes, he after putting on his clothes he started hearing sounds coming from behind him.

"Alright, who's there?"

Kazuki stood up and started walking towards where he heard the noise, once he walked over there he looked and saw a female black cat with hazel eyes.

"Oh, it's just a cat. Hey where'd you come from?"

"Nya~"

The black cat meowed and started rubbing against Kazuki's leg, Kazuki smiled while picking up the cat and started petting her head.

"You must not have a home to go to. So do you want to come home with me?"

"Nyaa~"

"I'll take that as a yes…uh, Kuromi 'black beauty'. Do you like that name?"

"Nya~ Nya~"

The black cat then jumped on Kazuki's shoulder and started to nuzzle against his neck affectionately, Kazuki walked outside of the locker room carrying the rest of his belongings in a bag. Once he walked outside of the gym he ran into Raynare you looked and saw Kuromi sitting on his shoulder.

"Aw~ where'd you get the cat?"

"I found her in the locker room, by the way her names Kuromi."

As Raynare was fawning over Kuromi, Kazuki's cell phone started to ring once he answered it he placed it to his ear.

"Hey, Nii-San what's going on?"

[…]

"So you're doing your first request well that's good for…wait, why're you calling me?"

[…]

"You're at their house? W-why're you calling me?"

[…]

"Nii-San you know I would take a bullet for you, but there's no way that I'm doing that."

[…]

"S-Seriously, I-I have to say all that."

[…]

"Argh, fine I'll be there in a second."

"What was that about?"

Raynare looked at him for a couple of seconds, Kazuki took Kuromi from his shoulder and put her in her arms.

"Can you take Kuromi to my house, while I do something I'm going to regret?"

Kazuki looked towards the air and activated his Divine Dividing wings, and he flew straight into the air. He looked towards the air and started flying quickly into the neighborhood until he stopped at a single house. He flew down to the entrance to the house, he held his hand out.

He stopped with a nervous expression on his face and started knocking on the door. After a second, Issei opened the door with a grateful expression on his face while Kazuki looked at him with a scowl on his face.

"You owe me for this Nii-San."

"Oh, come on it's not that bad."

"…whatever just don't forget you have to get them to full out the questionnaire on the back and get compensation worth the request."

Once Kazuki walked into the house, he walked towards the room with pink flowers on the door. He hesitantly turned the door knob, and walked into the room. Once he did he saw a brown hair girl with her hair tied in the back.

"H-Hello, Milady I have come for you."

"Kazuki-Kun I didn't think you'd actually come, I thought your perverted brother was just playing…"

Kazuki placed his finger on her lip and placed his freehand on her waist while placing his face in front of hers.

"Shh…no more talk, it's time that I bestow a gift more valuable than money."

"Eh…Kazuki-Ku…"

Before she could finish Kazuki overlapped her lips with his own, she started blushing a deep shade of red until she finally passed out in his arms with swirly eyes. Kazuki sighed and placed her in her bed, before walking out of the house closing the door behind him.

Kazuki was walking down the street with his hands in his pocket, Issei was walking alongside him rolling his bike next to him.

"Thanks you for that Kazuki, I just didn't want to let Buchou down."

"…don't mention it …seriously not to anyone."

"Hehe, by the way I have a confession to make…I may have lied about the kiss on the lips, she just wanted a kiss on the cheek. But hey, I still got my first contract."

Kazuki stopped in his tracks with an enraged expression on his face, Issei sensed the killing intent Kazuki directed towards him and immediately jumped on his bike going full speed forward.

"Nii-San, I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Issei looked back and noticed Kazuki was gaining up on him with his Divine Dividing, Issei looked forward and started to pick up the pace. Unbeknownst to them a Fallen Angel was on the roof aiming a light lance directly at Kazuki.

"Hehe, prepare to die Vanishing Drag…"

Before he could finish, the Fallen Angel was killed instantly by an unknown assailant. An obscured women with a voluptuous figure.

"Nya~, I can't have you killing Kazuki-Kun."

The obscured women looked down as Kazuki had caught up to Issei and both of them started getting into a fight with each other.

"Kazuki-Kun's all mine, Nya~"


	3. A Fateful Encounter

**A Fated Encounter**

Issei, Kazuki and Raynare were walking towards school. Raynare looked and noticed that Kazuki was trying to ignore fact that Issei had claw marks on the left side of his cheek.

"Uh, what happened to Ise-Kun's face?"

"Well, he accidently stepped on Kuromi's tail and well…"

"That crazy cat of yours tried to kill me!"

"Well then watch where you're…"

"Hawaau!"

The three of them turned around after hearing a girl scream, they looked and saw a nun had tripped and dropped her suitcase. The three of them walked over to help her pick up her belongings, Issei held up hand out to help her up.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Auu. Why do I keep tripping over? Thank you very much."

Once the nun took his hand her veil flew off, her straight blonde hair was sparkling in the sunlight and her forest green eyes were looking at him. Issei blushed a deep shade of red, and wasn't able to take his eyes off of her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong?"

"Ah, s-sorry umm…"

Kazuki had caught the nun's veil and handed to Issei while Raynare came over handing the nun her suitcase. She looked at the three of them with an appreciative expression, but Raynare looked at her with a curious expression.

"Why's there a nun in this town. Are you perhaps traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town, but I can't speak Japanese that well. I was lost and the other people couldn't understand what I was saying."

"Wait are you talking about that Church on the outskirts of town?"

" _That place, but that's…"_

"Y-Yes, that's the place. Thank you very much!"

As the three of them were preparing to lead her towards the Church that she was talking about, but they stopped after hearing a scream.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

They turned their heads and saw a kid who had tripped and gained a bruise on his knee, Asia walked over towards the boy and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

She placed her hand in front of the boys wound and a green orb appeared in the palms of the nun's hands, once Raynare saw it her eyes widened.

"Twilight Healing?"

"What's that?"

"It's a rare Sacred Gear that can heal any injuries, she could heal anyone regardless of race. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels if you can name it she can heal it."

Once the wound was gone she smiled brightly at the boy.

"Here, your wounds healed the pain should also be gone to."

The mother looked saw what had happened and looked at her with a shocked expression, before grabbing her son's hand and walking away. She walked back towards them and playfully stuck her tongue out at them.

"Sorry, but I had to."

"Thank you, Onee-Chan!"

"He said thanks you."

She turned around and smiled brightly after Issei had translated for her.

"…That power."

"Yes, it's a power to heal. It's a wonderful gift that God had gave me."

They looked at the slightly sad expression on her face, and the three of them continued leading her towards the Church. Once they got there Issei started gaining a chill, while both Raynare and Kazuki looked towards with Church with their eyes narrowed.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad!"

"Wait, you could always come and stay at my place for a while."

Issei looked at Raynare with a confused expression as she was trying to get the nun away from the Church.

"Thanks you for the offer, but I'll be fine. Uh…"

"Oh, you can call me Raynare."

"My names Issei Hyoudou, but everyone calls me Ise."

"My names Kazuki Hyoudou."

The nun looked at both of them with a surprised expression, but she noticed that both of them looked like each other.

"My names Asia Argento. And are you two brother?"

""We're Twins.""

Both of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds, while Raynare started laughing to herself.

"Hahaha…did you two just to the twin thing, when you say the same thing at the same time."

""We haven't done that since we were…kids.""

Both of them looked at each other with a glare, and sparks started flying between both of them.

""Stop…Stop…Stop that!""

Both Asia and Raynare started laughing at both of them talking at the same time, Raynare then took a piece of paper and started writing something down. She turned towards Asia and placed the piece of paper in her hand.

"Asia-San if anything happens just call alright?"

"O-Okay, Raynare-San. But I would like to make you all some tea as gratitude."

"Sorry Asia, but we're kind of in a rush. Let's meet again!"

The three of them started rushing away from the Church, but they were able to hear Asia calling out to them.

"Yes! Ise-San, Kazuki-San, Raynare-San! We will definitely meet again!"

On their ways towards school, they started to slow down their pace and they stepped through the school gates.

"Do you think I'll actually be friends with her?"

"Eh, anything's possible."

"Kazuki-Kun can we meet again on the roof during lunch?"

"Yea, sure."

Once they walked into the school, Kazuki felt a cold chill going through his spine. He turned his head forward and saw several girl looking in his direction. Once they made it to their classroom, they looked and noticed that Murayama was lost in a daze with Katase trying to snap her out of it.

"Murayama-Chan, what's wrong?"

When Issei walked in he noticed the expression on Murayama's face and made a surprised expression.

"Wow, she's really out of it…she was she like this…"

"Shut up right now, Nii-San."

When Kazuki walked over he shook Murayama slightly on her shoulder and she immediately snapped out of it. She looked at Kazuki and blushed a deep shade of red.

"K-Kazuki-Kun, yesterday was…oh I'm not supposed to mention that."

"Mention what?"

"N-Nothing."

When the teacher walked in he started teaching his lesson, once it was lunch time Kazuki met Raynare on the roof. Kazuki looked and saw Raynare looking in the direction of the Church that they had taken Asia to.

"I'm guessing that you sensed them to."

"Yes, there were several Fallen Angels inside of that Church including…Gadreel."

"So, if Azazel didn't order them to kill me and Nii-San then who in Grigori did?"

"I don't know, but I'll have to inform Azazel-Sama about what happened...I just hope that bastard didn't involve his sister. But here, I made you something."

Raynare turned around and held out a bento box, Kazuki blushed slightly as he reached out for the bento box. But Raynare pulled her hand away, with a slight blush on her face.

"I-I will feed you."

"O-Okay."

At that moment Raynare sat down in front of him, while opening the bento box. She picked up some of the food with the chopsticks and started feeding Kazuki. Once he started eating the food he started smiling with a blissful expression on his face.

"S-So how is it?"

"This is really delicious! You're an amazing cook, Raynare-Chan."

Raynare looked at him with a shocked and embarrassed expression on her face, she looked away with her face becoming more and more red.

"Th-Thank You, it's not I spent all night...n-never mind."

"Well, I'd like to finish eating."

"S-Sure."

After Raynare continued feeding Kazuki a couple more bites the door to the roof opened, Kazuki turned his head and saw Tsubaki Sona's Queen.

"Oh, hey Shinra-Senpai."

"Hello, Hyoudou-Kun. Kaichou wanted you to come by the Student Council Room after school."

"Oh, okay then I guess I'll see you there Shinra-Senpai."

"Very well, Hyoudou-Kun."

Tsubaki turned around and walked through the door leaving Raynare to finish feeding Kazuki his food. After school Kazuki walked in front of the Student Council Room, when he noticed Sona and the rest of the Student Council members doing extra work.

"Oh, Kazuki-Kun we're just about finished. Would you mind waiting for a while?"

"If you're busy then I could probably come again later."

"No, it's really no issues."

Kazuki nodded in agreement and took a seat, while everyone else in Student Council were getting their work done. As they were working Kazuki noticed that he was getting from several of the members from the Student Council members. After they were finished with their works Sona had called over Kazuki.

"Rias already told me about you being the Vanishing Dragon the holder Divine Dividing. But even through you carry a Longinus Sacred Gear, I think you already know that you can't just rely on that alone."

"Yes, since I'm still human I'm physically weaker than a Devil and Fallen Angel. And besides I really don't have much practice with it and so I was thinking about...asking _him_ for help."

Sona looked at him with a slightly worried expression, but she sighed and smiled slightly at him.

"Well until then, I wanted to know how much magical power that you have."

"Sure thing, I've been practicing since unlocking my Sacred Gear."

Kazuki stepped back and held his hand out, a subtle amount of magical energy started flowing from his body. The power started flowing into his hand and he manifested sphere bluish-white energy, once Sona saw it she looked at him with a surprised expression.

"It seems you've already learned how to release and control your magical power is comparable to that of a normal devil. I would advise that you continue working on increasing your Magical Power along with your mastery over your Sacred Gear."

"Thank you for the advice Sona-Senpai."

Just as Kazuki was starting to leave, Sona stood in front of him and handed him a book with magic text on the cover. He looked and noticed the slight blush dusting on her cheeks."

"This book contains more knowledge of magical arts...I've already read it, so you can have it."

Kazuki smiled and gladly took the book from her hands.

"Thank you Sona-Senpai, I'll pay you back somehow."

"Huh...no that's not..."

"Nope...you've so much for me and I'm going to repay you anyway I can."

Kazuki left the Student Council before Sona could respond, once he was gone Sona sighed and placed her head on her head.

"He really won't let this go...well that's probably why I..."

A faint blush appeared on Sona's cheeks, she shook it off as she noticed the other Student Council members were looking at her.

"W-Well, everyone get back to work."

[Yes, Kaichou.]

Kazuki was walking down the street with the magic book under his arms, he started hearing footsteps following behind him.

" _It looks like I'm being following, well..."_

Kazuki nonchalantly took a left into an alley, the person following him was a girl with blonde hair in twin tails, blue eyes and wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit. She peeked in the alley, but he noticed that Kazuki wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?! If I don't find him Onii-Sama's going to punish me again."

Unbeknownst to her Kazuki activated his wings and was landing him behind her with a slight smirk on his face. He leaned down behind her with his hand cuffed on both sides of his mouth and shouted.

"LOLITA STALKER!"

"IYAAAAHHHH!"

The girl jumped while breathing heavily, she turned around and saw Kazuki laughing at her reaction and stopped with a smile on his face.

"Sooo...why're you stalking me Lolita-San? Wait...you kind of look like the guy who tried to kill me."

The girl looked at him with a slightly saddened expression, she manifested a pink spear of light in her hand and slashed at Kazuki. He spread his wings while flying high into the sky at high speeds, he looked down and noticed the Lolita girl had spread fallen angel wings and chased over him.

"You really didn't answer my question Lolita-San."

"Stop calling me that absurd name! My name is Mittelt!"

"Alright, then Mittelt-San why're you trying to kill me?"

"I will kill you for Onii-Sama!"

She threw the light spear towards Kazuki, but he dodged by flying towards the left. He looked back at her and noticed the expression on her face. He later remembered what Raynare had said.

{...I just hope that bastard didn't involve his sister.}

"So that guy got his little sister involved in this...but, I still won't lose."

As the girl was charging at Kazuki through the air with another spear of light, the blue lights Divine Dividing started glowing brightly. Once Kazuki opened his eyes, he vanished instantly as Mittelt was looking around for him. She felt someone's hand touching her shoulder, once she turned around she looked and saw Kazuki smirking at her.

 **[Divide]**

Mittelt immediately felt half of her power being taken away, she generated another light spear in her hand Mittelt turned around and started firing spear after spear towards him, but Kazuki dodged each of the spears with precise movements.

 **[Divide]**

After the second announcement came, Mittelt felt immensely weaker and she was unable to keep herself in the air with her wings. As she was flying towards the ground, as she was flying towards the ground a familiar person's voice came into her head.

[God...why do you keep following me?! Would you just do me a favor and just die already?!]

[B-But Onii-Sama...]

[It's embarrassing enough having a weak little sister, you were lucky enough to even me born! Now get out of my sight.]

Minutes later, Kazuki was walking down the street with Mittelt riding piggyback while she was riding piggyback while talking in her sleep.

"Onii-Sama..."

" _I don't know what he did to make his sister this upset, but it really pisses me off."_

Kazuki's face twisted into an enraged scowl, but he was stopped as he started hearing mumbling coming from behind him.

"Huh...what where am...!"

Mittelt looked and noticed that Kazuki was carrying her, her entire face started turning red.

"Iyah! Put me down!"

Mittelt jumped off of Kazuki's back, while he turned around and saw that her face was completely flushed.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd wake so soon."

"Wh-What were you planning on doing with me?"

"What do you think I was going to do chain you in a dungeon while I have my way with you ever day when I get out of school until I get bored?"

Mittelt looked at him with a dark red blush, while Kazuki looked at her with a confused expression.

"L-Look, I'm sorry to inform you but I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"What makes you think I'm into that?!"

"Well you are a Fallen Angel, so I thought..."

"I didn't fall from doing that...I fell for my On... Never mind, I'm out of here."

Just as she was about to leave Kazuki sighed after remembering the saddened and hurt expression on her face.

"If you Onii-Sama is mistreating you, then why're you still working with him?"

"Everyone in Grigori as been spying on both you and your brother for a while. What would you do if you were in the same position?"

Kazuki started thinking over what she had said and sighed, Mittelt had spread her wings and flew away with a saddened expression.

"I'd probably do the same thing you're doing. But there's a line that no one should ever cross."

Kazuki walked into his house with a tired expression on his face, he wordlessly walked upstairs and headed towards his room. Once he walked in he took off his school clothes and flopped on his bed, while pulling out his phone. Once he finished dialing the number he placed it to his ear.

 **{Oh, Kazuki-Kun do you need something?}**

"Yes, Raynare-Chan I met Gadreel sister."

 **{...then he really did get Mittelt involved in this. So I'm guess she attacked you.}**

"Well, that was after I snuck up behind her and scared here. But what's his problem with her?"

 **{He's just an overconfident bastard who fell because he hated how the Angels fought, I ever heard that Mittelt fell just so she could be around him. But he didn't care, he just ridiculed her for no reason than to make her cry. He even dyed his blonde hair because her hair was blonde, me and Kalawarner tried getting her to just forget about him, but she's too adamant about it.}**

"I see, well it just gives me a reason to want to kill that guy. No one should have to bully their sibling...by the way why did you fall?"

 **{Uhhh...what?}**

"I just don't get it, you've been so nice to me and even tried to sacrifice yourself for me. So I was just wondering why did you fall?"

 **{...Uh, Kazuki-Kun...I fell because I...because I...}**

"Uh, Raynare-Chan are you alright."

 **{Y-Yea, it's just too embarrassing to admit. ...Goodbye Kazuki-Kun!}**

Raynare quickly hung up the phone, even though they were talking over the phone Kazuki knew that her face was completely flushed. Kazuki sighed and rested both of his hands behind his head.

"Nya~"

Kazuki smiled as he saw Kuromi jumping on his head, he reached on of his hand on her head and started petting her head. Kuromi then started nuzzling Kazuki's neck affectionately.

"My you're really an affectionate kitty. What do you think I should do Kuromi? Should I beat some sense into her idiotic older brother and save her."

"Nyaa~"

"I'll just take that as a yes."

 **[Why didn't you go for the kill when you had the chance?]**

"Albion we're supposed to be connected, so you should already know my response."

 **[The answer is more understandable if you say it out loud.]**

"It was that look in her eyes, she probably never knew any type of compassion from her sibling and that's reason enough for me."

 **[Hahaha. You truly are an interesting host, unlike my past who just desired power without caring who got in the way. But to be honest, I had two other hosts who had the same mindset as you and they were the strongest hosts I've ever had.]**

"Oh really, I'd like to hear about these hosts."

 **[Considering how things goes, you'll eventually meet them on a later date. But that's if you're able to survive long enough, this era is different from the others and you might be involved with more battles involving Devils and Fallen Angels. So why not reincarnate as a Devil like your brother?]**

"I have to admit the thought did cross my mind, but because of the conditions of that War between the Three Faction if I chose one side I wouldn't be able to act on my own without causing trouble for either side. And beside I promised that girl I'd still be me when we saw each other again."

 **[Right, but I know you can sense Ddraig's power being released from you brother's Sacred Gear.]**

"It was incredibly faint, but I could still sense it. Seriously I know people used to say we'd always be at odds with each other. But this is seriously messed up, but what happens next will be decided by us alone not our predecessors."

 **[Whatever you decided is alright with me, but whether you like to of not Both the Vanishing Dragon and the Welsh Dragon were destined to be at odds with each other. And that fate seemed to be etched into both of your fates.]**

Kazuki yawned and he started closing his eyes with a tired expression on his face.

"...well whatever happens...we'll still be brother."

And with that final line Kazuki fell asleep, with Kuromi resting on his chest.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa  
**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia  
**

 **And that was Chapter 3 of the Twin Dragons, also I'm undecided to who Akeno should go to Issei or Kazuki either one would work with me. Also I've working on coming up with an Original Mid-Tier and a High-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear to give to Vali who will still be a male in this. So I've been working on two Sacred Gears involving a Dragon sealed inside of it:**

 **Zephyr Shift- A Sacred Gear that manipulates all forms of wind, with the ability through anything and defend against any attacks. Balance Breaker, a dragon armor that could slash through any defense without exception and defend against any attack. Once mastered they can control the atmosphere around them.(Mid-Tier)**

 **Event Break- A Sacred Gear that can nullify any attacks that for a certain amount of time. Balance Breaker, a dragon armor that can nullify any attack and once mastered they can completely destroy the concept of life and death. (High-Tier)  
**

 **These are the first ideas that came into my head, so let me know which one that you like better. And if you had any suggestions on anything I'd like to hear them. Until next time later.**


	4. What do you desire?

**What do you desire?**

Both Issei and Kazuki were walking down the street towards school, as they were walking Kazuki looked and noticed that Issei made a complicated expression.

"What's wrong Nii-San?"

"Nothing, I just can't stop thinking about Asia."

"You better not be thinking about corrupting that nun."

Issei glared at Kazuki with an irritated expression, while Kazuki looked away with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Do you think so lowly of me?!"

"No, not really. It's just you always have the most perverted thoughts going through your head, especially when it comes to women breasts. But really what's going on."

"I'm a Pawn of a High-Class Devil, yet I have demonic power lower than a child's and I can't even be friends with Asia."

"Well one, you have a lifetime to get stronger with demonic power. Two, you don't know that you'll never be friends with Asia-San. Three, look at the bright side of being Rias-Senpai's Pawn means she can use you however she wants. And most importantly four, I don't have a maid obsession!"

Issei looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Really? Then why were you so flushed when that maid at the cafe wanted to take your order?"

Kazuki looked at Issei with an irritated expression on his face, but he was stopped as he felt a pair of breasts pressing up against his back.

"Oh~ so Kazuki-Kun has a maid's fetish. I might have to buy a maid outfit."

"R-Raynare-Chan?"

Raynare giggled and started walking with both of them, she then looked and noticed the expression on Issei's face.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about Asia-San."

"Oh~ was Ise-Kun thinking about corrupting her?"

"Yes he was."

Issei shot a glare towards both of them, but Raynare's expression later became more serious and she mumbled to herself.

"We have to get her away from that church."

"Huh?"

"Kazuki-Kun there's something that I need to do after school."

"Oh, alright."

Issei looked at both of them with an interested expression, but he ignored them. Late at night, Issei was rushing on his bike heading towards his next client. Once he stopped in front of a normal looking house, once he made it to the front door he pressed the door bell.

"Hello, I'm the Devil you requested."

Issei reached towards the doorknob and noticed that the door wasn't even locked, once he placed his hand on the door a cold feeling went through his body. But Issei ignored this feeling and walked into the house, and noticed that only one of the lights were on.

"...Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household...umm, is the client here?"

As Issei was walking further into the house he stopped at a morbid sight, there was a man pinned to the wall with screws his body formed into a upside down cross. Issei looked at the man with his eyes wide, holding in his desire to vomit. With the words written in blood in another language.

"W-What is this...?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!" I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Issei turned around and saw a teenager with white hair wearing a priest outfit, the teen looked at him with a sadistic expression.

"Hmmm, well if it isn't a Devil-Kun! My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry!"

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

Issei looked at him with a disgusted expression, while Freed looked at him cheerfully.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

Freed pulls out a sword with no blade and a gun, in seconds the sword turned into a laser sword.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

As Issei was preparing to run, Freed sprinted towards him and slashes the light sword towards him. Issei dodged it, but he felt immense pain in his leg. He looked and noticed smoke coming from his leg, he fell down with a strained expression.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

" _Dammit."_

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

"Please stop!"

Issei's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar face, he turned his head and saw Asia looking at him.

"Asia."

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screamed after seeing the man pinned to the wall by several nails.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

Asia looked at Issei with a shocked expression.

"...Father Freed...that person..."

"Person? No, no this shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are misunderstanding?"

"Ise-San is a...devil...?"

"What? You guys know each other? Is it the Forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?"

Issei looked away as Asia started staring at him.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angel-Sama."

Freed walked towards Issei with his light sword held up, and he brought his sword downwards. But stopped as Asia stepped in front of Issei with her arms held out, Freed stopped his attack and Issei looked at her with a surprised expression.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Asia didn't back down she continued looking at Freed.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-San is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

Freed looked at her with an irritated expression on his face, and without warning he smacked Asia with his gun which left a bruise on her face. Issei glared at Freed with a beyond angered expression.

"...That Fallen Angel guy told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

Issei struggled to his feet even with the bullets in his legs, and the immense pain coursing through his body.

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come on!"

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest..."

"Well, it seems I was right to follow you."

Issei jumped after hearing a familiar voice, Freed turned his head only yo have a basketball thrown hard at his face. Once it bounced off of his face, he looked and saw Kazuki stepping in front of him and kicked him towards the floor. Issei looked as Kazuki stood next to them wearing his basketball uniform, with his basketball in his hand.

"Kazuki what're you doing here?"

"I've been following you since I left Basketball Club."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes as he saw the bullet wound in Issei's legs, the bruise on Asia's face and his eyes stopped on the morbid sight of the man on the fall.

"Wha?! Who the hell are you?!"

 **[Divide]**

Half of Freed's strength being drained from his body, he glared as he saw Kazuki with his Divine Dividing activated and on standby.

"The younger brother of the guy you tried to kill."

"Oh, so the Devil-Kun has a baby brother. Hahaha! You're not a devil, but I can still slice you apart."

"Bring it freak show."

FLASH!

There was a red light coming from the ground, both Kazuki and Issei turned their head after recognizing the magic circle. Once the light vanished, Rias, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko came from it.

"Ise-Kun, we've come to rescue you. Oh, Kazuki-Kun"

"Ara ara, this is awful."

"...Priest."

"Guys!"

"Oh, Nii-San's crying."

Issei shot a glare towards Kazuki who was looking at him with a nonchalant expression, while the priest charged at him with his sword. Before Kazuki could move Kiba stepped in front of him blocked the attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry, but Kazuki-Kun along with Ise-Kun. We can't let you lay a finger on either of them."

Both Kiba and Freed started matching each other blow for blow, until Kazuki threw his basketball at the side of Freed's head.

 **[Divide]**

"Would you stop hitting me with that damned..."

"Alright then try this."

As Kazuki caught his basketball, Freed looked as Kazuki started gathering a bluish-white light around his free hand until it formed into a small orb.

"Dragon Cannon."

Kazuki fired off a beam of light from his hand, which knocked Freed into a wall. Kazuki looked at his hand with a confused expression.

"Oh, I was trying to completely fry him...I guess I need to practice with that."

"You damned fucking brat! I'm going to cut your fucking head off!"

"...What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest...oh, what's why you are a Stray Exorcist right?"

"Yeah yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

"You're the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils...the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaa!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Though Akeno was smiling her eyes were serious with hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-Sama, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No, I think it's killing intent! Superb! This is..."

"For the love of God shut up! I've only been here for for a minute and I already can't stand the sound of your annoying voice!"

Freed shot a glare towards Kazuki while he glared back at him with annoyance, as they were glaring at each other Rias when towards Issei's side.

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

"Buchou, there seems to be a few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

"...Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise."

Akeno nodded and started to case a spell to transport.

"Buchou! We have to take Kazuki and Asia to."

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic circle to transport. Also, this magic circle can only teleport me and my servants."

"Nii-San don't worry, I can carry Asia-San with me using my wings."

"Kazuki are you sure you can handle yourself?"

"Don't doubt me."

Rias only nodded and transported along with Issei and the other, without warning Freed charged at him with his sword of light. Kazuki narrowed his eye and blocked his attack with his wings and sent Freed towards the wall.

"Sorry for this Asia-San!"

"Ahh!"

Kazuki quickly grabbed Asia and placed her over his shoulder, he quickly ran outside of the door and started running down the street at fast speeds. Once Kazuki took another step he spread his wings and flew into the sky at high speeds.

"Make sure you keeps your eyes closed alright!"

"Ahh! Okay!"

At the Occult Research Club, Issei was sitting on the couch getting his injuries checked out with a look of worry on his face. He turned his head as the door opened, with Kazuki and Asia walking through the door.

"Issei-San!"

"You're alright, Asia."

"I'm here to, well whatever...Asia-San can you heal his injuries."

"O-Okay."

Asia quickly ran over and started healing Issei's injuries with her Sacred Gear, while Kazuki sat down on the couch next to Akeno. Akeno looked at him with an impressed expression on her face, as she started getting closer to him.

"Kazuki-Kun that was quite bold of you."

"Y-Yea, well I just wanted to help my brother and friend."

Akeno smiled and started hugging Kazuki's arm into her breast causing him to blush a deep shade of red.

"Well, I have to say it was real heroic."

"W-Well, I-I...Nii-San stop giving me that look!"

Kazuki turned his head as Issei started staring daggers at his brother, while Kazuki looked away towards Rias.

"So, Rias-Senpai what're you going to do about the Fallen Angels and...that priest."

"There's not much, I can do...if we retaliate we might trigger another war."

"I figured as much, that's why Raynare had a thought about that."

As Rias looked at Kazuki with a confused expression his phone started beeping. Once he pulled it out, he smirked at the message he had got.

"Raynare-Chan thought that it was strange that Azazel would sent those Fallen Angels here, so she contacted the megalomaniac himself. And in no way did he order those Fallen Angels to come into this town, kill Nii-San and attempt to kill me. And you just got permission to kill them without any consequences in writing it's recorded."

Rias started thinking it over with an impressed expression on her face.

"Well since I can't really forgive those Fallen Angels for entering my territory and harming my adorable servant. So...everyone get ready for battle."

[Right!]

Everyone started getting for battle, Rias had sat down next to Issei who was looking at his left arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had to be saved by my little brother, I remember when we were kids when I had to save him when he got into trouble."

Rias sighed and looked at Issei.

"Ise, there are a couple of things that I need to tell you. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right?"

Issei nodded in agreement.

"That's a big misunderstanding, a Pawn has a special ability that no other pieces has that ability is Promotion. Just like the actual chess game, Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as 'Enemy's base', you are able to change into any piece besides the King."

Issei looked at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for Promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability. Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."

As Issei looked at her with a confused expression, she stroked his cheek with her hand.

"Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you. Also even a Pawn can take down a King, that also applies with Evil Pieces."

"Buchou, we're almost ready."

Rias nodded, while Asia was looking at Issei with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Uh, Ise-San could I go with you?"

"But Asia this is going to get dangerous and you might get hurt."

"I want to be there with you encase you get hurt again."

Issei scratched the back up his head before nodding in agreement, Asia looked at him with a bright smile on her face. The sky was dark at the Church, Issei along with Asia, Koneko and Kiba headed to the inside of the Church.

While Rias, Akeno and Kazuki were walking through the forest each one wearing their school uniforms. But Kazuki stopped after sensing a familiar presence. He looked up into the tree and saw Mittelt sitting on tree swinging her legs back and forth with a slight bruise on her face.

"Yo, it's my Lolita Stalker...wait happened to your face."

"Well well. I've been waiting for a chance to cut up that little face of yours."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes and he saw Gadreel stepping from behind a tree with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"And I was hoping to pay you back for trying to kill me."

"Well, you may have brought your little friends. But so have I."

Charging towards them were a group of Exorcists coming from the forests and charging towards them with swords of light. Kazuki activated his Divine Dividing, while Rias and Akeno prepared their demonic power. Inside of the Church, Kiba was charging at Freed with his sword.

"...get smashed."

Issei along with Asia were shocked by Koneko picking up and throwing a pew from and throwing it towards Freed. He quickly danced and sliced it apart with his sword of light, Kiba looked at him with narrowed eyes and charged at him with his sword.

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously."

A darkness started surrounding his sword and it started eating away Freed's sword of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this?!"

"Holy Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You possess a Sacred Gear too."

Issei clenched his fist and charged towards Freed.

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

 **[Boost]**

The announcement from Issei's Twice Critical activated, and power started flowing from his body.

"Promotion Rook!"

"Promotion?! You're a Pawn?!"

Issei pulled his fist back and punched forward a full force, sending Freed flying backwards knocking him through the seats. Freed got up with the right side of his cheek swollen, with some blood falling from his mouth.

"That's for hitting Asia!"

At that moment more Exorcists started coming from under the alter, both Kiba and Koneko narrowed their eyes and intercepted them. Freed gritted his teeth and took a round object from his pocket.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

He threw it onto the ground and generated a flash of bright light, once the light vanished Freed vanished along with it.

"Dammit he got away."

"Humph, it looks like he couldn't take care of you guys."

Issei's eyes twitched as he heard that familiar voice, he turned his head and saw a man wearing a dark gray trench coat with a fedora. Issei glared at him with a anger radiating from his eyes.

"YOU'RE THAT BASTARD WHO KILLED ME!"

"And it looks like I'll have to finish the job!"

He generated a spear made from light and threw it towards Issei, without time to respond Issei was almost impaled with the spear. But he felt someone shoving him out of the way, and he fell towards the ground.

STAB

Issei's eyes widened as he saw who took the spear of light instead of him, he looked and saw Asia standing their with the spear of light piercing her stomach. As blood started dripping from her mouth, the spear vanished and she fell towards the ground.

"ASIA!"

"Dammit, that bitch got in the way."

Issei held Asia in his arms with tears flowing from his eyes.

"W-Why, why did you do that?!"

"...Ise...San, I...don't care...that you're...a devil. ...getting to meet you...all...was the happiest...moment of my life. ...I actually got...my wish."

"Wh-What wish?!"

"...to...have...friends..."

Asia smiled brightly as she closed her eyes, Issei started gritted his teeth more and more with tears falling down on her face.

"P-Please, don't die! Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

"Hahahaha...you a Devil asking God for help don't make me laugh! It's her own damned fault for getting in the way! She should've been a good girl and just given us her Sacred Gear and then dying, ha I guess we'll just settle with taking your little brother's!"

Issei's eyes became engulfed with more anger than before.

"The hell you are! There's no way in hell, I'm letting you hurt my brother...we're going to be her friends all of us and protect her!"

"Ahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That bitch is dead, you know?! Hahaha!"

Issei stood up with his fist clenched while talking towards the Fallen Angel with a silent killing intent surrounding his body.

"Give her back! Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

 **[Dragon Booster]**

Issei's Sacred Gear activated responding to his will, with a mysterious dragon mark surrounding it. He charges towards the Fallen Angel and released his punch forward. The Fallen Angel only laughed and dodged his attack.

"What do you think you can do with that pathetic Sacred Gear?! With a pathetic power like that!"

 **[Boost]**

Issei charged at the Fallen Angels and started launching a barrage of attacks, but the Fallen Angel only continued dodging it.

"Oh, it seems your power increased slightly. But!"

The Fallen Angel threw two spears of light piercing through both his legs, Issei screamed out his immense pain even the traits as a Rook weren't helping defend against it. But he ignored it hand placed his hands on both of the spears. Once they made contact with the spears they started burning almost like his flesh was burning off.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei pulled the spears from his legs with blood flowing from the wound, the Fallen Angel looked at him with a slightly impressed look.

 **[Boost]**

"I've got to hand it to you, pulling that spears from your leg it quite remarkable. But it seems you're at your limit Devil."

"You were right, praying to God was pointless since I was a Devil. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even listen to a good girl like Asia. Then, him. Maou-Sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

Issei's Sacred Gear started responding his desire, the Fallen Angel only looked at him with a confused expression.

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no one interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough. Please let me hit him."

The pain in his legs started to vanish and they stopped shaking, he started walking towards the Fallen Angel with a determined expression on his face.

"T-There's no way that a Low-Class Reincarnated Devil can stand that kind of pain. Just who in the hell are you?!"

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this bastard in front of me right? Then let's finish this."

 **[Explosion]**

A large amount of power started Issei's body, power that was comparable to a High-Class Devil. The Fallen Angel in front of him noticed the power and tried escaping, but he felt someone grabbing him by his arm. He turned his head and saw Issei gripping his wrist tightly, he pulled his fist back and punched forward.

"Damn You Low-Class trash!"

"Blow away, you shitty Fallen Bastard!"

Issei punched forward and punched the Fallen Angel hard in his face, the attack sent him crashing into a wall inside of the Church. His eyes were lifeless, and he was barely breathing.

"...that...power...the...Boosted...Gear."

The Fallen Angel fell down on the ground motionless, outside in the forest several of the Exorcists were lying down on the ground motionless or some were burned. Kazuki stood over one of them with one of their sword of light in his hand and dropped it onto the ground.

"Thanks you letting me barrow me, now why don't we..."

Kazuki's eyes widened slightly as he felt the pressure coming from the Church and his narrowed his eyes.

"Rias-Senpai, I think Nii-San needs you at the Church."

"Wh-What how do you...?"

"Eh, call it Twin's Instinct or whatever. Also Akeno-Senpai could you go with her I have some personal business to deal with this guy."

Both of them looked at the expression on his face and nodded in agreement, and they started running towards the Church. Both Gadreel and Kazuki started glaring at each other with hatred towards both of them in their eyes.

"What do you see your sister has?"

"What? Are you kidding me, I don't need something as significant as a weak little sister! Why the hell would I?!"

Mittelt made a saddened expression and looked towards the ground, Gadreel looked at Kazuki with a slight appreciative expression completely confusing Kazuki.

"Actually thank you for reminding me, she hasn't done anything of use. So she can just vanish!"

"Onii-Sama!"

SMACK

Gadreel smacked Mittelt towards the ground with his hand while generating a lance and aimed at her with it she looked at him with a terrified expression. Once the lance was stabbed into the ground he looked and noticed that he just pierced the ground.

Gadreel was smacked towards the ground, with a bruise on his face. He turned around and saw Kazuki standing behind him wit his arms rose up. With Mittelt crying in his arms, while Kazuki had a enraged expression on his face.

"Onii-Sama...he, just..."

"Just forget him."

"N-No, I can't...he's..."

"What do you want?"

Mittelt looked at him with a confused expression, Kazuki later turned towards her with a smile on his face.

"You don't need to be related by blood to be someone's brother. If you want a brother who's nice to you, who protects you instead of ridiculing you, one who takes you out for treats to make you feel better. Then I'll be your brother."

Mittelt looked at him with a saddened expression and tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes.

"Okay, please."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Kazuki then turned towards Gadreel who was charging a lance of light in his hand and charged at him.

"I'll kill you both!"

 **[Divide]**

The lance of light decreased by half, he looked up and noticed Kazuki was surrounded with a whitish-blue aura with a large ball of light growing in front of his hand.

"I could have handled the fact that you tried to kill me, but I can't handle that fact that you'd try and kill your own sister! Now disappear from this world!"

Kazuki fired off a large beam of power from his hand, and launched it towards Gadreel. He held his hand out and fired off a lance of light towards the attack trying to stop it, but Kazuki's attack blew through it. Once the attack smashed against Gadreel it started sending towards the

"No, this is impossible you're just a human!"

"I'm the Vanishing Dragon, and like I said before disappear from this world."

As the ball of light reached towards the sky it vanished along with Gadreel's body, once it vanished Mittelt looked down with a saddened expression. Kazuki reached his hand downwards and petted her head, with a smirk on his face. She looked up at him and smiled back at him, her yawned and fell asleep in his arms.

"Onii-San."

"She looks so adorable when she's not trying to kill me."

 **[You do know your brother just woke up Ddraig's power, so what're you going to do?]**

"Dunno we have to talk about it first. Probably when we get back home."

After everything was settled, Rias had reincarnated Asia into a Devil saving her life and Kazuki took Mittelt to Raynare's apartment to rest. After returning home both Issei and Kazuki were sitting quietly on the couch both of them were looking forward.

"So I'm guess Rias-Senpai told you about the Welsh and the Vanishing Dragon."

"Yea about the two dragons being at conflict with each other and anyone who held their Sacred Gears were destined to fight each other to the death. So it seems we're going to fight each other one day, but who cares about a fight to the death."

Kazuki looked at him with a surprised expression, while Issei only looked at him with a wide smirk on his face.

"If we're going to have to fight each other one day, it's going to prove once and for all which on of us is the strongest."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, but if we ever were to fight each other. We know who'll win."

"Yep."

""Me.""

Both of them shot a glare towards each other, both of them got up and smashed their head against each others while pushing each others heads back.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you said you were going to win if we fought Kazuki."

"Yea, I did Nii-San. Out of both of us, I'm more talented than you."

"YEA WELL I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"STRENGTH DON'T WIN EVERYTHING NII-SAN! YOU OPPAI OBSESSED WEIRDO."

"A MAID OBESSED BASTARD LIKE YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THE BEAUTY OF A WOMEN'S BREAST."

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THE BEAUTY OF A..."

Kazuki stopped as soon as he said that, he looked away with an embarrassed expression on his face while Issei started laughing at him.

"Hahaha, you admitted it! You finally admitted it!"

SMACK

Kazuki lost it and punched Issei in the face, Issei glared back at him and punched Kazuki in the face. Both of them started glaring at each other and both pulled their fists back.

""THAT'S IT YOU BASTARD!"

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno**

 **A/N: Well that was Chapter 4 of The Twin Dragons, with Issei awakening his Longinus Sacred Gear and both him and Kazuki started their own Destined and Sibling Rivalry. And I've been getting a lot of comments about giving Vali Zephyr Shift instead of Event Break. So yes, Vali will be getting Zephry Shift...so until next chapter see you.**


	5. The Clumsy Maid

**The Clumsy Maid**

 **Issei opened his eyes and looked around, and he found himself at a chapel with familiar faces all around him.**

" **Damn it! For Ise to get married!"**

" **It's some kind of mistake! This is some kind of conspiracy!"**

 **Issei noticed both Motohama and Matsuda's voices shouting at him, he looked and noticed Kazuki and both of their parents shouting at him.**

" **I'm so proud of my Nii-San finally getting married. I just hope their kids don't end up like...no, don't think like that."**

" **Ise! I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"**

" ***Sob*. I've always thought Kazuki would've been the first to get married, you've really grown! You were the worthless child whose only pride was his desire to have sex!"**

" **Oh, Tou-San."**

 **Issei shot an irritated glare towards his family, until he finally looked down and noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo. He looked around and noticed that the area around him was disguised as a wedding scenery.**

" **Ise, you can't look around restlessly."**

 **Issei turned his head and noticed that Rias was standing next to him wearing a wedding dress, his face started turning red out of embarrassment.**

" **Rias-Sama! You look so beautiful."**

" **Aaah, Rias-Onee-Sama! Why on earth are you marrying a guy like this?!"**

 **As Issei was scowling at their comments heard someone walking towards him, he turned his head and did a spit take. He looked and noticed Kazuki standing in front of him wearing a priest's getup.**

" **At all times, thee..."**

 **As the priest was saying the wedding vows, though Issei's head was thinking about other things. Inside of Issei's head he was imagining having sex with Rias.**

 **[Looks like you're having fun, shitty brat.]**

 **Issei jumped after hearing a strange unfamiliar voice, he looked around and noticed that everyone else were gone and the scenery turned pitch-black.**

" **Who does that voice belong to?"**

" **It's probably Ddraig."**

 **Issei jumped after hearing a familiar voice, he turned his head and saw Kazuki standing next to him yawning.**

" **K-Kazuki what're you doing in my head?"**

" **How should I know, one minute I was dreaming about...never mind that. Then I started hearing Albion's voice and I started walking around until I found you."**

 **[So this is your host White-One?]**

 **[It's been a long time, Red-One.]**

 **Issei turned his head and saw a large western dragon with piercing green eyes, tick horns lining up on its forehead a body that's red like magma and wings that made it look even bigger. And standing behind Kazuki was a white western dragon the same size as the dragon standing him, but with piercing blue eyes and golden horns.**

" **D-Dragons?! Kazuki aren't you shocked?!"**

" **I told you I've known about Albion since I started High School in my 2nd** **year, but this is my first time actually seeing Ddraig."**

 **[You hosts is an interesting one, more than the last ones you were stuck with Albion.]**

 **[I could saw the same about yours, he's a lot weaker than your others host Ddraig.]**

 **[I've been trying to talk to him the whole time, but my voice never reached him since he was too weak.]**

" **Then that means you're..."**

 **[You already realized it, haven't you? You probably thought about it. Yea, that's right. I'm exactly what you think I am. Let's talk again. Aye, partner.]**

Weeks later, hours passed and Kazuki was running through the forests dodging the trees in front of him with speed and precision.

" _Alright, based off what Raynare-Chan told me. That told me that I should work on increasing my stamina along with my magical power and with my proficiency with my Sacred Gear."_

Kazuki started gathering magical power in his hand, and started gathering bluish white magical power in his hand. He held fired off a magic bullet towards the air blasting away part of a tree, Kazuki stopped and started wiping away the sweat off his forehead.

"Onii-San!"

Kazuki smiled and turned his head towards Mittelt running towards him with a smile on her face and carrying a water bottle. Kazuki gladly took it and started drinking the water, once he was finished he sighed out of relief.

"Thanks Lolita-Chan."

Mittelt looked at him with an adorable pout, while Kazuki only laughed because of her reaction.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry Mittelt-Chan. You're reaction every time is just too priceless."

"Muu, Onii-San you're just being a meanie. So how's your training in your training been going?"

"I've been getting up early and working on my physical training, but Akeno-Senpai wanted to instruct me with using magic and its been going well. But, there were moments where she...scares me."

"How so?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

As they were walking through the streets, Kazuki felt Mittelt pulling at his shirt. Once he turned his head he looked at her pointing at an ice cream standing with stars in her eyes. Kazuki smiled slightly and bought Mittelt a vanilla flavored ice cream cone. As they were walking towards his house, he noticed Mittelt was practically singing to herself.

"I love Vanilla~"

" _Her expressions changed since the last time, she used to show nothing but sadness. But now she's singing about vanilla ice cream."_

Once they made it towards the house, they saw several boxes in front of the place and they looked at Issei carrying one of them into the house.

"Nii-San what're you doing?"

"Asia's apparently moving into our house. Would you mind helping me?"

"Nah, I think you got it."

Issei glared at him with an irritated expression on his face, while Kazuki laughed and started helping him carry the boxes into the house. Once they were finished a family meeting was held, those involved were Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, Issei, Kazuki, Rias and Asia. Rias started by explaining their current situation, though it was fake.

"Okaa-Sama, Otou-Sama, because of this situation will you allow Asia Argento to stay here?"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were whispering into each other's ears, before looking towards Asia.

"Asia...San was it?"

"Yes, Ise-San's Otou-Sama."

Mr. Hyoudou looked at her with a slightly embarrassed expression, until Mrs. Hyoudou pulled his cheek.

"A-Ahem! Even if you want to stay here, our stupid son who is the embodiment of sexual desire who is also reside in this house. Though our youngest child isn't the same way..."

Kazuki chuckled slightly, causing Issei to shot a glare towards him with Rias cutting in.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Otou-Sama, Asia believes in Ise very much. It's the same for me as well, Ise does lack a bit of intelligence and is very straight forward, but he I not a fool. Instead, he has such a burning soul that he would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Ise. Especially Asia, isn't that right Asia?"

"Y-Yes! Ise-San saved me by risking his life. He is my life savior. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…"

As Asia started explaining to them how Issei helped her out, Kazuki stepped in and said.

"Kaa-San, Tou-San how about you think of this home stay as a bride training?"

[Bride?!]

As Issei looked towards Kazuki with shock, while both their parents looked at Issei with overflowing tears.

"...since Ise is like tihs, I was sure that Kazuki would be the only one who brought us grandchildren. I was worried Ise would grow up along when I got old."

"I also thought that Ise would never get a bride. It's because he's Ise. The stupid son. I tried raising him so he wouldn't become a shame in the society, but that all turned out to be a waste since he turned out this way. Who always hid lecherous DVD inside his plastic model box hidden in his locker."

Issei's expression paled at his mom mentioning that, his dad later held Asia's hand.

"Asia-san! He's a worthless son like this, but can I leave him to you?"

"You are wrong…, Ise-San isn't a worthless person. He's a very wonderful person."

Mrs. Hyoudou looked at her with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Rias-San! We will look after Asia Argento-San in this house!"

"Thank you very much, Otou-Sama. Ise. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Ise at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Ise's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it…be a burden…if I stay…?"

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?", you did say Ise without a second thought, right?"

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!"

"See, even Otou-Sama is saying this."

"I understand, Buchou-San. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Ise-San, Kazuki-San, Ise-San's Otou-Sama and Okaa-Sama."

"…Bride, huh."

Issei looked and noticed the sad expression on Rias's face. A few days later after Asia moved into the Hyoudou Residence, Kazuki along with Issei were walking through the halls.

"Kazuki-San what's wrong with Ise-San?"

"Well, he's getting a lot of negative comments from everyone in school."

Seconds later Issei started laughing to himself, confusing Asia while creeping out Kazuki.

"The stress has finally gotten to him."

"Uh, Ise-San was there something funny?"

"N-No, it's nothing. By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with the girls?"

Asia smiled brightly at Issei's question.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping by Raynare-San and Mittelt-San."

Once they entered the classroom, they were approached by two of the Perverted Trio.

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

Kazuki walked passed them as he saw Raynare waving at him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Yuma-Chan."

"Good morning, Kazuki-Kun. Uh, what're they doing?"

Raynare pointed in the direction behind him, he turned around and saw Issei and his friends getting into an argument about Asia. He sighed and turned back towards Raynare.

"That's normal for them, so how're you and...?"

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-Senpai! Akeno-Senpai! They are the "Two Great Onee-Samas" of our academy, you know!? Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-Chan, and now the blonde beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break! You're worse than your damn brother!"

Kazuki gained a tick mark and his right eyes started to twitch.

"So how're you an Mittelt-Chan doing?"

"She's doing great, I've never seen her this happy before. Well it's because she's has such a wonderful Onii-San like you."

Kazuki blushed out of embarrassment, and he started scratching his right cheek.

"Wait, how's she doing in her classes? Is she getting along with everyone."

"Yea, about that. It seems her and Koneko-Chan has some sort of rivalry going on."

Kazuki looked at her with a surprised and shocked expression.

"Over what, Koneko-Chan barely talks to anyone. Wait...I think I may know what it's about."

"Oh, what?"

"Well, every weekend since we've met I've taken Koneko-Chan out for sweets and this time I invited Mittelt-Chan. And well when I got the feeling that they started glaring at each other behind my back, they started fighting about who got to hold my hand and who got to decided where to go."

Once Kazuki said that Raynare started laughing to herself.

"Hahaha, it's like two little sister fighting for their older brother's attention."

"Yea, I just hope they don't get into a fight."

"Alright class, settle down."

Once their teacher walked in everyone settled in their seats, and began their lesson. During Lunch Kazuki went to his room and started lying down on his hands behind his back and looking at the sky.

 **[What's on your mind?]**

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about my life now. While I have your ear, what was one of your original host like?"

 **[You really are a talkative one aren't you. They were usually rulers or people with high status, and they used their power to gain more power. But there was one host who grew up as an orphaned child who had nothing but his name. But as he grew up he increased his own skills and mastery with his Sacred Gear. My strongest male host, one who started from the bottom and moved to the very top, the only one who developed a Sub-Species Balance Breaker.]**

"Whoa, I thought those were near difficult to make. And what was his name...Albion...Albion."

Kazuki called out Albion's name several times, but he got no response.

"Geez, I really need to work on his social skills."

OPEN

Kazuki turned his head as he head someone opening the door, he looked and noticed it was Murayama.

"Oh, Murayama-San what're you doing here?"

"Uh, w-w-well. I...h-here y-you go!"

Murayama started looking at him with a deep red blush on her cheeks, she held her hands upwards and something slipped from her hands. Kazuki flipped up and quickly grabbed the object before it fell on the ground, he looked and noticed that it was a bento box.

"Oh, did you make this for me?"

"U-Uh, yes...see you later!"

Murayama quickly left the roof with a deep blush on her face, Kazuki blinked five time before sitting down and opening the bento box.

"Oh, this looks delicious."

He picked up the chopsticks and took a bite out of the food, once he started took the first bite he started humming out of delight.

"And it's beyond delicious, she would make a great cook."

Kazuki spent his time on the roof finishing the lunch that Murayama had prepared for him, after school had finished Kazuki was in his rest yawning with Kuromi resting on his chest and scratching her ear.

"Man, today was really uneventful..."

Kuromi immediately jumped off of Kazuki and hid under his bed.

"Huh, what's wrong Kuromi?"

FLASH

There was a sudden flash of light coming from his floor, he turned his head and saw two shadows coming from the light. One of them was a beautiful women in her early twenties, with silver hair tied in braids, with silver eyes and wearing a blue and white french maid outfit.

And standing next to her was a beautiful teenage girl who slightly resembled the first women with flowing silver hair, silver eyes and wearing an altered version of her french maid outfit.

"Are you trying to break..."

The two figures looked at Kazuki who looked at them with his face turning a deep shade of red, he shook his head and turned towards them.

"W-Why're you two in my room?"

"My apologizes I thought Rias Gremory was in this room. Lucina what happened?"

The silver haired maid standing next to the older maid shook her head out of confusion.

"I-I didn't mess up this time Onee-Sama, Rias-Sama is definitely here."

"Oh, if you're looking for Rias-Senpai. She may be in my brother's room he's next door, I think you may have overshot your entra..."

Before Kazuki could finish he felt Lucina latching onto him with an iron grip, Kazuki's face immediately started turning red.

"I'm such a failure as Maid, I couldn't even get this one simple task right! Now Onee-Sama's going to think I'm a failure!"

Lucina just started saying this over and over again while holding onto Kazuki with her iron grip, with Kazuki's face turning redder and redder as she started pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Wh-What's she doing?!"

The older maid sighed while placing her hand on her head, before looking at Kazuki.

"Lucina's my cousin and whenever this happens she latches onto the person in front of her. Would you mind escorting me to Ojou-Sama?"

Kazuki nodded in agreement with his face still red, he stood up and started walking out of his room with Lucina still latched onto him and the silver haired maid following him. Once they stopped in front of Issei's room he opened the door and his saw an embarrassing sight.

Rias was on top of Issei with just her panties on while Issei wore perverted and confused expression. Rias turned her head just as she saw the beautiful silver haired maid and Lucina.

"...looks like I was a bit late..., but why didn't you two show up in this room?"

"Lucina was adamant and wanted to do the honors of transporting us here, and we ended up in the wrong room. Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-Sama and Onii-Sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Kazuki snickered a bit on his head, Issei glared at him as if he knew what he was thinking.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

The silver haired maid know named Grayfia entered the room and turned towards Issei and bowed her head.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Issei started eyeing up Grayfia with a perverted expression, until Rias pinched his cheek.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-Sama?"

"All of them."

Rias looked down and sighed out of defeat.

"Is that so? You, who is Onii-Sama's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Rias then started picking up her clothes and walked towards Grayfia.

"I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"Ise? Wait, is this person?"

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My Pawn. The user of the Boosted Gear."

"…Boosted Gear, the one possessed by the Red Dragon Dragon Emperor… And I'm guessing you're Kazuki Hyoudou, the twin who holds Divine Dividing and possessed by the White Dragon Emperor."

Both Issei and Kazuki looked at Grayfia with a surprised expression.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder?" I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Before leaving Rias walked over and kissed Issei on his cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the Club room tomorrow."

"What Grayfia-San aren't you taking Lucina-San with you?"

Kazuki asked desperately as Lucina still wouldn't let go of him, Grayfia only shook her head much to Kazuki's confusion.

"When she's like this she normally won't let go until she calms down, until then I leave her in your care."

Kazuki's face drops as soon as they disappear, while Issei looked at him with a confused expression.

"Great, I'll just have to try and get some sleep. Night Nii-San."

Kazuki turned around and headed towards his room, while dragging Lucina along with him. Once he made it to his room he turned his head and looked at her with a deadpanned look.

"Lucina-San could you please let me go so I can lay down?"

Lucina said 'no' in a muffled tone, Kazuki sighed and placed his hand on his forehead before coming up with an idea.

"Alright you can let go for only a couple of seconds so I can get comfortable, then you can latch onto him all you'd like okay."

Kazuki waited for a couple of seconds before nodding agreement, Lucina reluctantly let go of Kazuki as he lied down in his bed. Seconds later, Lucina lied down next to him and latched onto him causing Kazuki to blush a deep shade of red.

"Kazuki-Sama why's your face red?"

"Uhhh, no reason. G-Goodnight, Lucina-San."

"Goodnight."

Kazuki fell asleep with Lucina still holding onto him tightly, once the sun rose the sunlight started shining down on his face.

" _Well, my nap was more enjoyable than I thought...I don't remember my pillow being this soft and what am I..."_

He then felt his hand on something round and soft, after hearing a faint soft moan. Kazuki opened his eyes and he saw that Lucina was hugging him into her unveiled breasts with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hand on her butt.

"Ahh, Kazuki-Sama don't be so rough~"

Kazuki gained a slight nosebleed, as Lucina continued moaning his name in her sleep. After getting dressed for school, Kazuki, Asia, Issei started walking towards school. Issei turned his head and saw Lucina hugging Kazuki's arm.

"How long is she going to do that?"

"I really have no idea."

"Hello, Kazuki-Kun~"

"Onii-San."

Kazuki turned his head and saw Raynare and Mittelt walking towards him, once Raynare saw Lucina latching onto Kazuki who narrowed her eyes.

"So how's your new friend?"

"Oh, my name is Lucina Lucifuge. I'm the cousin and assistant to Grayfia Lucifuge the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama."

"So Grayfia-San is the Queen of a Maou."

"She's actually the Strongest Queen, the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation."

The five of them made a surprised expression by Lucina's comment, Kazuki later turned towards both Raynare and Mittelt.

"There's something that about to happen in the Occult Research Club, so both of you can't come to the Club today."

Both of them nodded in agreement, but once Kazuki walked through the school gates he instantly got several looks from everyone around him.

[NOOOO OUR KING HAS BEEN TAKEN BY A MAID GIRL.]

Kazuki sighed as he walked through the gates, he looked and noticed that Lucina was looking at him with a confused expression.

"Oh, Kazuki-Sama's a King."

"No, it's just a nickname someone of the girls here started calling me. But let's get going to the Old School building."

As the four of them started heading towards the Old School building, as they were heading towards the Club they ran into Kiba. Once Issei saw him he asked what was wrong with Rias.

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

"Akeno-San would know, right?"

"Akeno-San is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know. Oh, and how're you doing Lucina-San?"

"Good, and you Kiba-Sama?"

"I'm alright, and I see you finally..."

"Shhh, please don't talk about that!"

Kazuki looked at them with a confused expression, as Lucina's face started turning redder and redder. Kiba chuckled as he reached for the doorknob, but he stopped.

"...For me to finally realize the presence here..."

Issei opened the door to the and inside was Rias wearing an unpleasant expression, Koneko sitting in a at the corner, Akeno who was smiling but she had a cold vibe and Grayfia with a calm expression.

"Lucina have you finally calmed down?"

"Y-Yes, Onee-Sama."

Lucina reluctantly let go of Kazuki's arm and went to stand next to Grayfia.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the Club, there's something that I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-Sama, do you want to explain the situation?"

Rias shook her head and waved her hand.

"The truth is..."

A magic circle appeared on the floor as Rias was started to speak, Issei looked at the magic circle with a confused expression.

"...Phenex."

Flames shot out from the magic circle and the room gets flowed with heat. The one standing there is a man in his twenties, wearing a red suit with his shirt opened, with his hands in his pocket.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Kazuki turned his head and noticed the shocked expression literally painted on his brother's face, Rias looked at him with her eyes half closed.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"...Let go of me, Raiser."

Rias slapped away Raiser's hand, Issei then stepped up.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

Raiser turned his head towards Issei with a confused expression.

"Ah? Who are you?"

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-Sama! I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei."

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

Issei face faulted at his reaction, while Kazuki narrowed his eyes at him slightly.

"I mean, who the heck are you?"

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

Grayfia then looks towards Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou-Sama."

"Yes."

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-Sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix. And he is the husband of the new heiress of the House of Gremory."

Issei's eyes widened at Grayfia's answer.

"He is engaged to Rias-Ojou-Sama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

Raiser sat down and drank tear that was prepared by Akeno.

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Even though Akeno took the compliment her expression showed nothing but hostility, everyone else stood away from the two High-Class Devils as they started talking. Kazuki had both of his hands in his pocket, while looking at his older brother drooling.

"...indecent thinking is prohibited."

Koneko sent Issei a harsh word, Issei jumped after hearing Koneko send him her famous harsh words. Kiba then held his hand out and tried handing Issei a handkerchief.

"Ise-Kun, in any case you should wipe your drool."

"I-It's none of your business!'

Issei then looked and noticed Asia wiping away his drool with her handkerchief, he looked at her with an appreciative expression.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-Sama and Sirzechs-Sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war..."

Rias narrowed her eyes at Raiser as he continued his long winded speech about pure-blooded devils and and the 72 pillars.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Once Rias said that Raiser clicked his tongue and his expression became sharper.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames then surrounded Raiser and they began surrounding the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Raiser's hostility and killing intent directed towards, and everyone makes a get into a fighting stance.

"Raiser-Sama, I ask that you don't threaten Rias-Sama like that again unless you want me to send you back to the Underworld with stitches."

"Ojou-Sama, Raiser-Sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-Sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Raiser calmed down both his attitude and flames while nervously shaking his head.

"…To be told be threatened by the "Strongest Queen" and "Spatial Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-Sama's group nor Serafall-Sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

" _The Spatial Queen?"_

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-Sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-Sama?"

Rias looked at Grayfia with a shocked expression on her face.

"…Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

"Then Ojou-Sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming their answers.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here except for the human be your servants?"

"So what?"

Raiser then started laughing after Rias answered his question.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Raiser snaps his fingers and the same magic circle he used started glowing again, coming from the magic circle were fifteen people.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

" _They're all females almost like a...oh, my god."_

Kazuki turned his head towards Issei who had several thoughts going through his head, with tears flowing from his eyes.

"H-Hey, Rias…This Servant-Kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Issei was immediately getting creeped out expression.

"Gross~."

"Raiser-Sama, this person is freaking me out~."

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Kazuki covered his face and sighed out of irritation as Raiser started making out with one of his peerage members.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

Issei activated his Boosted Gear and pointed his finger towards Raiser.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?"

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

Kazuki opened his eyes and started sighing out of irritation.

"You know I don't like the look that lowly human keeps sending me, you know if you have a problem with me just say something."

"I have several problems, but I don't have the time to list them out to a walking talking Yakitori."

Raiser narrowed his eye and it twitched at Kazuki's comment.

"Ha, Hero my ass! Kazuki's right you're just a fire bird Phoenix! Hahaha! That's the same as a Yakitori!"

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil and Human! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

 **[Boost]**

Raiser sighed and looked towards one of his servants, after hearing the announcement from Issei's Boosted Gear.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-Sama."

The girl name Mira came from the line of servants took out a wooden staff and takes a fighting stance, and aims her attack at Issei. Before her attacks reached, Kazuki blocked her path with his Divine Dividing's wings with his hands still in his pocket.

"Alright calm down, this really doesn't have to get ugly."

Mira narrowed her eyes and redirected her attack towards the side of Kazuki's face, he sighed and knocked her wooden staff out of her hand with his other wing. He held his hand up and caught it in his hand, with Mira narrowing her eyes at him.

"You'll get this back before you leave."

Raiser then looked at both brother and their Sacred Gears and started laughing, gaining their attentions.

"Hahaha, so the rumored twin dragons...ha tell me how it feels to have to kill your own brother one day?"

"I don't know, how it to feels to be the less educated person in this room?"

Raiser's eyes twitched at Kazuki's question, he clenched his teeth and turned towards Rias.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Raiser then stepped onto a glowing magic circle with the rest of his peerage, before Mira walked over Kazuki held her wooden staff towards her.

"I'm a man of my word, so here's your staff back Mira-San."

Mira held her hand out and took the staff from Kazuki's hands, she looked away with a faint blush and walked towards Raiser and the rest of his peerage. Raiser then looked towards Issei.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow and you brat don't think I won't forget that comment from early."

"Well, at least we know you're not completely brain dead. Later, Yakitori-San."

Raiser gained a tick mark on his forehead as he vanished, while Kazuki maintained his calm expression. After school was over Kazuki returned to his room, with an irritated expression on his face. Kazuki walked to his bed and lied down over the sheets, Kuromi came from under the bed and jumped on his chest.

"Nyaa~"

Kazuki reached down and started petting Kuromi's head, and she nuzzled against his head.

"Oh, hey Kuromi. You would not believe what Rias-Senpai and the others got themselves into."

"Yea, Raiser Phenex is going to be a difficult challenge for them nya~"

"Yea, you're right about...wait what."

Kazuki made a shocked expression and looked slowly down at Kuromi as he heard a voice coming her.

"Okay either talking with Raiser drove me completely insane...or my cat just seriously talked to me."

"Nope, you're just as sane as ever...and one of the cutest guy I've never met."

Kazuki watched as his cat transformed into a women with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with slit bangs, hazel eyes with cat-like pupils, black cat ears and two black tails. Kazuki's nose started to bleed as he noticed that the women was breasting her large assets against his chest and she was completely naked.

"Just to let you know there's a sound proof barrier around your room so no one can hear us nyaa~"

"Wh-Why the hell are you completely naked?"

"Nya~, I thought you'd be more surprised to find out your cat was actually a beautiful Nekoshou. Oh, by the way Kazuki Jr. Seems to be poking me."

Kazuki's face started turning bright red, as the Neko women started teasing him. As Kazuki tried getting up, he noticed the she kept him pinned to his bed.

"Okay could you please let me..."

Before Kazuki could finish, he was stopped by the women pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Kazuki to blush a deeper shade of red, Kazuki later felt her tail in his hand and he grabbed it in his hand. Her expression completely gained, her cheeks started turning bright red.

"Nyaaa~ Okay okay I'll stop, my tails the most sensitive part of my body."

The women got off of Kazuki while he was recovering from his experience, after he calmed down he took the sheet off his bed and covered the women.

"So guessing from your appearance, you're Koneko-Chan's Onee-Sama...Kuroka."

"Nya~ so my dear Shirone told you about me."

"I'll talk about that later, so I'm guessing Vali sent to you to spy on me."

"I'm surprised, I could have been sent by Azazel."

"There's no way a women like you would willingly be around the only pervert who rivals my Nii-San. So what does Vali want Kuroka-Chan?"

Kuroka was slightly taken back by Kazuki adding -Chan to her name.

"Vali wanted to know how your progress with your Sacred Gear was going so he had me spy on you for a while. And I enjoyed every moment of spying on your in the locker room."

"I'm going to come back to that later, but since you've been spying on me. Do you know who took my clothes?"

"Oh, it was that maid girl who was here yesterday. It seems she was watching you for about as long as I was. And I can't really blame her Nya~"

"And what does Vali want now?"

"An offer, training from him and our little group for the ten day limit."

Kazuki looked at her with an interested expression, but he suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"And what does he want?"

"Vali's a battle maniac, and he sees you as someone who can give him an all-out battle in the future. So what's your answer?"

Kazuki looked as her with a curious expression, until he smirked slightly.

"I accept, I'd be an idiot not to accept it."

"I thought you would Nya~ Now back to what we were doing before."

Without warning she removed the sheets and jumped on Kazuki with a seductive expression on her face, Kazuki reached over and pulled out a water bottle an started spraying Kuroka with it.

"Bad kitty."

"Nyaaa~ stop that."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia,Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama**


	6. Training the Vanishing Dragon

**Training the Vanishing Dragon**

Inside of Kazuki's room, he was wearing his normal clothes with a duffel bag slouched over his shoulder. While Kuroka was in his bed lying down on her stomach wearing a black kimono which opened at her shoulders to show off her breasts, and with a yellow sash.

"Alright, I'm ready Kuroka-Chan."

"Okay, Nyaa~"

Kuroka jumped from the bed and walked towards Kazuki, once she did a magic circle appeared under their feet. Seconds later, they were transported to an building located in an unknown location near a forest. Once the light vanished, they were met by a cute foreign blonde haired girl, with blue eyes and wearing a gray blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt, a black tie and black shirt.

"You're finally back Kuroka-San, and you brought Kazuki-Sama."

"Yep and I brought the future father of my Neko children nyaa~"

Kazuki spit take at what Kuroka had said that, while the blonde haired girl only laughed cutely at his reaction.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh, you should know that my race are going near extinct, and I chose you has to help me repopulate my race. So that means we're going to have hot sexual passionate intercourse every single day and night, nya~"

Both Kazuki and the blonde haired girl looked at her with a reddened face, Kazuki then turned towards the girl and held his hand out.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. My names Kazuki Hyoudou."

The girl smiled brightly and shook Kazuki's hand.

"Hello, Kazuki-Sama. My names Le Fay Pendragon."

Once Kazuki heard her name his eyes widened slightly out of surprise.

"Wait, Le Fay excuse are you the descendant of Witch Morgan Le Fay and King Arthur user of the Sword of the Stone Caliburn and Excalibur from Arthurian Legend?"

"Yes, though Onii-Sama is the one who can use Caliburn and I'm just the magic wiz. Oh, I forgot Vali-San wanted to see you the moment you got here. And don't worry you can leave your belongings here."

Kazuki dropped his bag on the nearby couch and started following Le Fay and Kuroka outside towards towards the back of the base, once they got there he saw a teenage male with dark silver hair, wearing a v-neck green shirt, black leather jacket and burgundy jeans with a silver chain and leather chaps.

Standing next to him was a young man wearing ancient Chinese armor, and a bespectacled young man with blonde hair and wearing a business suit with a sword sheathed at his side. The silver haired teen smirked slightly and looked towards Kazuki.

"Hello again, Kazuki Hyoudou."

"Same here, Vali."

"So this is the current White Dragon Emperor. He looks just like your normal high school pretty boy, but whatever. By the way, my name is Bikou."

Kazuki's eyes twitched the joking manner of the young man wearing ancient Chinese armor, while both Vali and blonde haired young man sigh.

"I guess Kuroka already explained the purpose of this training."

"Yea, pretty much. Are there any other conditions that I should know about?"

"Actually yes, you're not to tell Azazel or anyone else about the people here nor this location."

Kazuki looked at Vali with a confused expression, but he only shook his head in agreement.

"I guess everyone's entitled to their privacy. So, with this training where do I start first?"

"For the first day, you'll be training with your Sacred Gear by fighting against me and my own Sacred Gear. Second day, you'll be working on combat training and physical training with Bikou. Third day, you'll be training in swordsmanship from Arthur, Fourth day, you'll be training in magic with Kuroka and Le Fay. And on the Fifth day, you can do whatever you like and so on."

"So, I'm fighting against you from the start."

"Yes and if I were, I'd move out of the way."

Kazuki looked at Vali with a confused expression on his face, until he suddenly jumped out of the way trying to avoid an attack. Once he regained his balance he had a cut on his cheek with blood dripping from the wound. Kazuki noticed the wound and started wiping away the blood from his cheek with a confused expression on his face, while Bikou laughed loudly.

"Well, his reaction time was accurate. So what is he going to do next?"

Kazuki quickly activated his light wings and flew at full speed towards the forest, Bikou looked at him and sighed out of disappointment.

"Well, I didn't expect that. It's kind of lame."

"No Kazuki-Kun made the right choice, he's gaining some distance and thinking of how to proceed. Not everyone can be like you and charge in without thinking and get beat."

Bikou gained a tick mark on his forehead and glared at Kuroka, they looked and noticed that Vali was already gone. Kazuki was flying through the forest while dodging the trees in front of him, he was remembering what happened.

"Albion, do you know what Sacred Gear that was?"

 **[Yes and it's a dangerous one. It's a Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear called Zephyr Shift, it gives the user the ability to create/control the wind around them. Whether it's blocking incoming attacks or creating a tearing wind that can cut through steel. If he mastered he could control the entire atmosphere around him, there's also the dragon that's sealed inside. Typhon a demonic dragon that attempted take over the God's position before he was sealed inside of that Sacred Gear. Those hosts are known as Demon Dragon Emperor.]**

"So, if I can't fight in face-to-face and I if I can't attack with long-ranged attacks. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just survive, that's what the training is about."

Kazuki turned his hand as Vali appeared flying through the air, with his hand held up and gathering a large amount of wind around his hand.

"When a Sacred Gear user is placed in several life and death situations every single day, they begin to wonder how to become stronger and how to stay alive. Those strong desires are what gives Sacred Gears their power and what unlocks their true power. I wonder what secrets you'll unlock Kazuki Hyoudou."

DOOOOOOOON

There was a large explosion of wind that came from the forest, and the others who were standing their watching only made a deadpanned look.

"Le Fay, I think you should be prepared to heal Kazuki-Kun when he finishes."

"O-Okay, Onii-Sama."

"I just hope Vali doesn't kill him, I really like Kazuki-Kun nya~"

"Oh, don't you mean love?"

Kuroka glared at Bikou with an irritated expression, while he laughed loudly. At the end of the day, Kazuki was laying down in a bed with his clothes completely tattered and torn unconscious.

"Ouch everything's in...wait, I'm not in pain anymore."

Kazuki looked at his arms and noticed that all of the injuries he had were all healed and his arms were bandaged.

"Suu."

Kazuki jumped slightly after hearing a soft voice, he turned his head and blushed after seeing Le Fay sleeping soundly at his bedside. Kazuki got up from his bed, and checked his injuries noticing that they were fully healed.

"She must've healed and bandaged the rest of my injuries."

Kazuki he walked over towards Le Fay and picked her up into his arms, and he placed her in the bed. He smiled as Le Fay began to snuggle up in the bed, he noticed a faint blush appeared on his face.

"Man I seriously have a weakness for cute things."

Kazuki looked and noticed that his bag was laying down in the corner of the room, he walked over towards the bag and pulled out a new change of clothes. Kazuki turned his head and walked into the bathroom that was inside and noticed that there was a shower. After taking a soothing shower Kazuki walked outside of the bathroom with a look of relief.

"...huh?"

Kazuki looked up and noticed that Le Fay had sat up while yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes, she noticed that he was looking at her. She blushed slightly and jumped out of the bed, while fixing her appearance.

"Uwah! Kazuki-Sama, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your room!"

"Well considering the fact that you healed my injuries, you deserved a rest. By the way you don't have to add -Sama to my name. You can call me whatever you'd like."

Le Fay was slightly taken back by what Kazuki had said, and she started thinking it over to herself.

"Kazu-Kun?"

"Sure, you can call me that Le Fay-Chan."

"Hehe, well I need to get dinner ready Kazu-Kun."

Le Fay ran out of the room with her face slightly reddened, Kazuki walked outside of the room and started walking inside of the living room area. Once he stepped out, he noticed that Arthur was sitting down silently reading a book while drinking tea.

Vali was sitting down on the couch with a slightly irritated expression on his face, as both Bikou and Kuroka were having an argument.

"What? Just admit you love the Pretty Boy Dragon Emperor."

"Bikou would you shut up already!"

Vali sighed out of irritation and glared at both of them.

"Kuroka, Bikou don't make me get the Gourd again."

Both Kuroka and Bikou paled after hearing Vali's threat, Kazuki walked over and saw down on the far side of the couch.

"Why're they so afraid of a gourd?"

"It's the known as the Crimson Gourd, it imprisons those who responds when their names are called. I borrowed it from the Silver and Golden Horned King so that they could reflect on their actions and mistakes."

Kazuki looked at Vali as he said that so nonchalantly, Kuroka later jumped onto Kazuki's lap and started rubbing her cheek against his.

"Nya~ it seems Kazuki-Kun survived today's training. Would you like a present Kazuki-Kun~?"

Kazuki's face started turning red after hearing Kuroka say that seductively, Bikou sat down on the other couch and started laughing.

"Hahaha! Sounds like Kuroka is going to sexually harass the..."

"Bikou."

"Huh...oh, crap."

Bikou turned towards Vali as he pulled out the Crimson Gourd, his eyes widened and he was immediately sucked inside of the gourd with little resistance. With Kazuki looking at him with a surprised expression.

"Oh, my...he actually did it."

"I'll let him out when Le Fay's done cooking, at least it'll be quite until then."

"Wow, that's kind of brutal. What's it like in there anyway?"

"There's nothing, but darkness in their nyaa~"

Kuroka started wrapping her arms around Kazuki and started nuzzling his neck for comfort, while his face started turning redder. Le Fay then walked towards everyone with an apron around around her, she looked at them with a smile.

"Everyone dinner's ready."

Everyone immediately got up and started heading towards the table where the food was placed, Kazuki turned his head towards the gourd.

"Uh, I thought you were going or release Bikou when dinner was ready."

"Just open the gourd."

Kazuki walked towards the gourd and opened it, once he did Bikou was spat outside of gourd and landed on the ground with a dazed expression on his face.

"I hate it when he does that."

Bikou then jumped on his feet and walked towards the table with everyone else, Kazuki looked at them with a confused expression on his face as he sat down at the table with them.

" _Seriously, it's like I never left home. It's just like one strange family."_

 **[Day Two- Combat/Physical Training] [Bikou]**

At sunrise, Kazuki was charging at Bikou launching his fist forward. Bikou caught his attack and flipped Kazuki over his shoulder. He turned around as Kazuki quickly landed on his feet and charged at him, Kazuki punched forward again as Bikou was prepared to redirect the attack.

Kazuki pulled his punch back and spin kicked aiming for Bikou's side, but he only smirked and jumped completely dodging Kazuki's attack.

"That was a nice feint, but you're going to have to try better than that!"

Bikou kicked Kazuki backwards, he looked and noticed that Kazuki had blocked the attack with his arms crossed at the last second.

"That was a quick reaction time."

Bikou continued training Kazuki in both combat and physical abilities, at that end of the day Kazuki was left lying on his back with a tired expression on his face. Bikou looked at him and he started chuckling to himself loudly.

" _I really hate the laugh of his, he sounds like an...no he is and annoying monkey."_

"Hahahaha! You've lasted longer than I thought, but what was this thing I snatched from your pocket?"

Kazuki looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Bikou with his silver cross in his hand, Bikou started looking at it with an interested expression on his face.

"Give that back."

Bikou noticed the near cold tone in Kazuki's voice, he then looked and noticed that were was something carved into it.

"Oh, look there's an engraving...huh."

At that moment he noticed that the silver cross was snatched from his hand, he turned his head and saw Kazuki standing behind him with the cross in his hand.

"Even if I died, I'll never let this cross leave my possession. The only person who's allowed to take this from me, is the one who gave it to me."

Bikou then smirked from Kazuki's response and got into a fighting position.

"So, are you able to go another round Pretty-Boy Dragon Emperor?"

Kazuki smirked in response and placed the cross back into his pocket, he later got into another fighting position.

"Bring it, Monkey-Boy."

Both of them charged at each other and started another extra combat training session.

 **[Day-Three Sword Training] [Arthur]**

"Hah!"

Kazuki charged at Arthur with a wooden practice sword in his hand, Arthur blocked the attack with his sword one handed. As they their wooden swords started clashing against each other, Arthur quickly knocked Kazuki's practice sword out of his hand and into the air. Arthur pointed the sword at Kazuki's throat inches from stabbing him.

"You're dead."

"Geez, that's the fourth time already."

"Actually you last longer each time, Kazuki-Kun and you're actually a quick learner."

Kazuki smiled slight and sat down along with Arthur who were taking a break and drinking water, Arthur looked and noticed that Kazuki kept looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"S-Sorry about that, it's just that I've always read about the Holy Swords after finding about the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. And I kind of wanted to see the Sword in the Stone in person."

Arthur nodded in understanding. He held his hand out and a tear in space started opening, coming from it was Caliburn releasing it's powerful holy aura.

"Here it is, the Strongest Holy Sword in existence, the Holy King Sword Caliburn. With it I can rip a hole in space and travel through it."

"It truly does carry the title as the Ultimate Holy Sword, stronger than the other four."

"Five."

Kazuki looked at Arthur with a confused expression as he placed Caliburn back in its dimensional storage.

"There are six Holy Swords that were created by God and that's my Caliburn, Excalibur, Durandal, Ascalon and Hauteclere. Along with Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, which was created inside of the body Yamato no Orochi. There Holy Knight Sword, Arondight the Lost Holy Sword."

"Oh, I think I heard of that one wasn't Arondight wielded by Lancelot Du Lac, King Arthur's most loyal Knight."

"Arondight vanished as soon as he died, he never had any children nor any other relatives who carried his name. So he was the last person who carried the name Du Lac. Now, I think that's enough time for a rest Kazuki-Kun."

Kazuki nodded in agreement he stood up and picked up his practice sword, he turned towards Arthur and charged at him again.

 **{...}**

Kazuki heard a voice coming from his head, but he ignored it and continued his attack. Both him and Arthur continued their training session for the rest of the day.

 **[Day 4- Magical Training pt.1] [Le Fay]**

Kazuki was sitting at the counter with Le Fay in front of him with a board in her hand, with 'Demonic Power' and 'Magic' written on both sides.

"Okay, Kazu-Kun today I'll be explaining the difference between demonic power used by devils and magic power used by humans. First demonic power requires the power of imagination and the power to create it, as well as good sense. While magic used by humans relies on the knowledge to control calculations inside of your head and making them. So with my part of the training you'll just have to go through several magical text and memorizing the calculations."

"That's was an amazing explanation Sensei."

As Kazuki started clapping after Le Fay's presentation, causing her to blush out of embarrassment and poke her fingers together out of shyly.

"Stop it, Kazu-Kun you're embarrassing me. I brought the magical books, so all you have to do is read and memorize them. These have Norse Magic, White Magic, Black Magic and Teleportation Magic."

Le Fay handed Kazuki several magical books, Kazuki took them with a smile on his face.

"That won't be a problem Sensei."

Le Fay blushed again and walked away leaving Kazuki to go over the magical books, while memorizing the magical text that were written inside of the books.

 **[Day 4- Magical Training pt.2] [Kuroka]**

Outside Kazuki was standing in the forest, he looked around with a wondering expression on his face. He started gathering magical power in his opened and and fired it towards the forest, in that direction was an illusion of Kuroka created through Youjutsu.

"Nya~ Kazuki-Kun you don't have to hold back you know. They're only illusion created using Youjutsu."

Kazuki listened in as Kuroka who was laying down on a tree branch, he only made a disturbed expression.

"I know that they're, but it still feels weird attacking something that looks like you."

"Ara, it feels nice having Kazuki-Kun care so much about me Nya~. But when you fight an opponent with the intent to kill you, they won't hold back."

Kazuki only nodded and started gathering a large amount of magical power in his hand, he looked up and fired off a large blast power towards the next clone. After their training was done, Kazuki was sitting down drinking from a bottle of water. Only to have Kuroka land on his lap and nuzzling against his neck.

"Nya~ You've been progress quickly these past four days, but I knew you would. So since my dear Shirone told you about me, I'm sure she told you what I did."

"Yea, you were reincarnated by a High-Class Devil using two Bishop pieces and one day you became drunk with power, killed him and ran off leaving her alone. But considering how you're acting now, but that's not the truth is it?"

Kuroka shook her head in agreement, she then rested her head on Kazuki's chest.

"When I was approached by the High-Class devil I thought we would finally get a good life without having to struggle to survive after losing our parents. But it seems like that was a lie, that Devil wanted to use Shirone in an experiment using Senjutsu. So what else could I do but kill him and instantly I was being chased by several Devil having to leave my dear little Imouto alone."

Kazuki looked saddened for a second, and hugged Kuroka back surprising her slightly.

"You know one day, I'm going to show everyone you're not to criminal they think you are and make a life where you and Koneko-Chan can be happy together."

Kuroka smiled at what Kazuki had said and looked into his eyes with a slight blush dusting on her cheeks.

"Nya~ Kazuki-Kun. I don't know if it's that Dragon Aspect or just you, but you just have something that makes my heart beat faster."

"Same thing could be said about you Kuroka-Chan."

Kuroka placed her hand on Kazuki's cheek and both of them started leaning in for a kiss, but they stopped after hearing a laughter coming from behind them. Bikou was hanging from a tree by his hands and laughing like a monkey.

"Hahaha! The love between a the pretty-boy dragon and a...whoa!"

He dodged two magical attacks coming from both Kuroka and Kazuki, both of them looked at him with an irritated expression on their faces.

""Bikou, I'm going to kill you!""

From where the base several magic explosion could be seen coming from the forest, along with Bikou's scream.

 **[Day Five- Free Time] [Kazuki]**

Early in the morning, Kazuki was in the middle of the forest without anyone being around.

"Albion, there's something that I want to ask you."

 **[What is it?]**

"I know this is going to sound insane, but I need you to hear me out."

Kazuki started explaining his wager to Albion, who was thinking the idea over to. Albion then started laughing loudly, completely confusing Kazuki.

"Wow, I didn't think that you'd laugh."

 **[Hahahaha, you truly are an interesting host...no one has ever had the guts to ask to do that!]**

"I'm physically weaker than those beings of the supernatural, I may out match Nii-San in Technique and Talent. But he can match me in pure raw power and with his straightforward attitude, he can draw out a dragons full power. And beside, I don't have the lifespan nor body that can endure more intense training."

 **[That's true and your explanation is understandable. But you do realize if you do this you won't be the same?]**

"If I'm going to teach Yakitori-San a lesson, I'm going need that power to take him down and besides Nii-San would do the same thing. So what do you say?"

 **[I like that resolve of yours, alright I'll take you up on your idea. Hahaha, Kazuki Hyoudou you truly are an interesting host!]**

There was a bright white light coming from Kazuki's body and his eyes started being blinded by the immense light.

 **[Day Six- Sacred Gear Training] [Vali]**

Vali moved his hands horizontally and fired off a barrage of silver flaying wind towards Kazuki, using his light wings Kazuki dodged the attack. He looked up and started flying into the air at high-speeds, but he looked up and noticed Vali over him with his hand held back.

"Nice try, Kazuki Hyoudou."

Vali brought his fist downwards and fired off a large blast of wind that sent Kazuki towards the ground, once he crashed into the ground it created a crater.

"Oh, I think I went a little too far. He won't be challenge if I crippled him...huh."

He looked down and saw Kazuki landed on his legs unharmed and looking towards Vali with a slight smirk on his face. Vali smirked as he landed on the ground, he held both of his arms on the side of him with the wind surrounding him.

"That's a surprise, alright then let's continue."

Vali dove down towards Kazuki with wind surrounding his fist, Kazuki surrounded his fist with magical power and made contact with Vali's attack. The attack created a massive shockwave, both of them continued their fight.

For the remaining couple of days, Kazuki continued training with everyone their improving his capabilities. Once the tenth day came, Kazuki gathered his belongings and gathered outside with Kuroka next to him.

"Alright, thanks for the training Vali, Arthur-Kun, Le Fay-Chan and Kuroka-Chan."

"What?! You forgot about me!"

"Yea, no I didn't."

Bikou looked at him with an irritated expression on his face, Arthur pushed Le Fay forward lightly who was wearing a blushed expression on her face.

"Uh, Kazu-Kun! H-Here you go!"

Le Fay held her hand which had an advanced magic book in it, Kazuki looked at it with a smile and gladly took it.

"Thank you, Le Fay-Chan."

Le Fay blushed a deep shade of red and stepped back away from Kazuki, while Kuroka was preparing the magic circle to take him back.

"Don't let me down Kazuki Hyoudou."

"I won't Vali."

SHINE

The magic circle flashed bright and Kazuki ended up in his room again, once he stretched his arms out and he stopped after hearing a soft sound coming from under his sheets. Kuroka immediately transformed back into her cat form and Kazuki hid her clothing into his duffel bag.

He walked towards his sheets and removed them until he saw Lucina's sleeping face. Kazuki looked her with a blush on his face, he reached his hand forward and shook her awake.

"Lucina-San."

"Hmm...Kazuki-Sama you're finally back. I was waiting for you to get back."

"How did you get in my room? Did you use a magic circle?"

"No, actually I used my spatial...Uwah!"

As Lucina was getting out of bed she fell forward and landed on top of Kazuki, he looked up and blushed a deep shade of red after noticing that she was only wearing black bras and panties.

"Oh, Kazuki are you back?"

"W-Wait, Kaa-San don't..."

OPEN

His mother opened the door and noticed that Lucina was lying on top of Kazuki, who was still blushing a deep shade of red. She quickly ran outside of the room shouting.

"Otou-San, we're finally going to have grandchildren!"

"Oh, for the love of god! I'm still in high school!"

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay**

 **A/N: And that's Chapter Six of The Twin Dragons, with Kazuki finishing his Ten-Day Training Session with the Vali Team. Vali's Sacred Gear was was introduced and the Kazuki makes a deal with Albion, next Chapter will be Rias's Peerage vs. The Yakitori...I mean Raiser's Peerages.**


	7. Gremory vs Phenex

**The Gremory Team vs. The Phenex Team**

It was the day of the decisive battle, and Issei was getting more and more fired up inside of his room wearing his school uniform. Which Rias stated were their battle clothes, since they were members of the Occult Research Club and students at Kuoh Academy.

"I'm ready."

His mind started wondering towards the new 'Ultimate' technique that he perfected during his training with Rias and the others.

KNOCK KNOCK

Issei heard a knock at his door, he looked at his door with a wondering expression of his face.

"Ise-San, may I come in?"

"Yea, Sure."

Issei was shocked when he saw Asia walking into his room wearing her nun's outfit.

"Asia that outfit..."

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-San, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much."

Asia made a happy face after Issei had praised her, but she made a confused expression.

"U-Umm, Ise-San. Can I sit beside you?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

Asia approached Issei and sat down next to him, she then hugs onto his arm tightly. Issei blushed slightly and started to panic mentally.

"W-What's wrong?"

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-San is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia…"

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-San after all. …Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure."

"…Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"Yeah, we will always be together."

Issei holds onto Asia's hand gently, they stayed like that until both of them calmed down and headed towards the Occult Research Club. Around 11:40PM at night, everyone had gathered inside of the old school building. Everyone in the room were wearing their school uniforms except for Asia.

Kiba was equipped with gauntlets on both his arms, with armor on his lower legs and his swords against the wall. Koneko was sitting in the chair reading a book and wearing fingerless gloves. With both Akeno and Rias drinking green tea with elegance.

KNOCK KNOCK

There was a knock at the door of the club room door, seconds later Kazuki walked in waving at everyone with a smile on his face following behind him were both Raynare and Mittelt.

"Hey, everyone I just came to wish you all good luck."

"Okay, I'm starting to have trouble believing that you're really the same Kazuki."

Kazuki smiled and started scratching the back of his head, as Rias started looking at him with a wondering expression.

"Why's that Rias-Senpai?"

"...No, he's really Kazuki-Senpai."

"How do you that Koneko?"

"...He smells like Kazuki-Senpai."

Rias looked at Koneko with a smile on her face, while Koneko looked forward and started sending an emotionless glare towards Mittelt who was hugging Kazuki's arm. Once both of them locked glares, sparks started flying between both of them.

"Alright you two calm down."

Ten minutes later, everyone were sitting down on the couch relaxing until a magic circle appeared on the ground under them. At that moment both Raynare and Mittelt hid behind the couch where Kazuki was sitting.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone except for Kazuki stood up at Grayfia's question.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

As they were preparing for the battle, Issei had a question that was on his mind.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?"

Everyone in the room except for Asia and Issei remained silent at his question.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Issei noticed that Rias was trying to avoid eye contact with him, so Issei decided to drop it.

"This Rating Game battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Maou Lucifer-Sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-Sama is? …I see, so Onii-Sama is also going to view this battle.

" …Huh? I think I heard it wrong. What did Buchou just say? O-Onii-Sama…? I got confused so I put my hand up and ask."

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-Sama Onii-Sama…? Did I hear wrong?"

Kiba looked at him with an understanding expression, before answering his question.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-Sama."

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-Sama is Maou-Sama!?"

"Yes."

Issei looked at them with a confused expression before Kiba explained it the current situation to him about the Great War and the current Maou who inherited the title thanks to their Ultimate Class power.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

"Sirzechs Lucifer who is also known as the Crimson Satan. He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-Sama."

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic circle. Also Kazuki-Sama, my cousin wanted you to come and view match with her."

"Alright, Grayfia-San. Raynare-Chan, Mittelt-Chan I'll be back when the Rating Games over."

Kazuki sat their waiting for a response, until he heard a faint 'Okay' coming from both of them. Rias and the others went towards went towards the magic circle that would take them to their location. While Kazuki stood up and walked towards Grayfia with a slight blush on his face

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hahaha, nothing Grayfia-San."

She nodded and activated the magic circle, which transported them to a viewing room. He instantly felt someone wrapping their arms around him from behind.

"U-Uh, Lucina-San is there something the..."

He immediately felt her grip on him started to increase, Kazuki yelped slightly.

"My Onee-Sama's being a meanie!"

Kazuki then turned his head towards Grayfia who shook her head.

"She's talking about her actual older sister this time, Serafall-Sama's Bishop Lucia Lucifuge. I found both of them alone in the human world and adopted them."

"Onee-Sama is stronger than me when it comes to using demonic power, the only reason she didn't want to become Serafall-Sama's Queen is because she didn't want the responsibility of dealing with her!"

"Is being a Maou's Queen that difficult?"

"Serafall-Sama is different from the other Maous, dealing with her is like dealing with a hyperactive child."

Kazuki's eyes widened out of surprise, as Grayfia walked over towards the other part of the room while Kazuki sat down on the couch with Lucina holding onto him. He smiled nervously and started patting Lucina on her back trying to comfort her.

"So you're the Vanishing Dragon, Kazuki Hyoudou-Kun."

Kazuki eyes widened slightly as he heard a male's voice coming from next to him, he turned his head and saw a man in his twenties with crimson hair, blue eyes and wearing Maou attire.

"I take it that you're Sirzechs-San, Rias-Senpai's Onii-Sama."

"Yea, I'm Ria-Tan's Onii-Sama. Though I was surprised when she reincarnated the Welsh Dragon as her Pawn, I was even more surprised when I found out his twin brother was the Vanishing Dragon. There's talk going around several of the other Factions about the unnatural birth of Two opposing Dragons."

"I'd see why, though we're not going to fight to the death like the others hosts did. The day we fight, it's going to decide which is the Strongest Host."

Sirzechs smiled at Kazuki's answer and turned his head towards the viewing screen, as Rias and the others who were waiting in the replica of the Occult Research Club.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-Sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's Club Room located in the old school building. Raiser-Sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Akeno then started handing everyone an earphone transceiver, and everyone started putting them into their ears.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

Rias started sitting down on the sofa, with a confident expression as Akeno started preparing her tea.

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

Issei started thinking it over until Rias continued.

"The Rating Game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba then spreads a map on the table of the whole school area, it was divided into a grid similar to a chessboard. Rias then started drawing a circle around the Old School building and the New School Building with red pen, marking the enemies bases.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Rias chuckled at Issei's question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. …He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with mobility. So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility."

Issei was looking at them with an impressed expression on his face.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Both Kiba and Koneko left the room taking a map with them along with a strange toolbox.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Issei and Asia made a confused expression on their face.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

"Yes. Ise, you are a Pawn so you have to use promotion."

"Yes!"

Rias then waved her hand towards him.

"Sit here."

Issei walked towards her and he sat down next her.

"Lay down here."

Issei was looking at her with a confused expression after, he then lay down on Rias's lap with a happy expression on his face and tears running down his face.

"Geez. Why are you crying?"

"Sob, getting a lap pillow from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If it's just lap pillow, then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting boy."

Issei's expression later became more overjoyed at the idea of getting a lap pillow from Rias, while Asia looked at him with teary eyes. Rias then placed her hand on his forehead.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment Issei asked that he felt a large change in his body, he felt the power inside of his body beginning to grow.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of Pawns to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a Pawn. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of Pawns. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Issei made a surprised expression at this sudden realization.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the Pawn. Though there are areas you still lack in."

Rias then smiled and started petting his head.

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the promotion to change into Queen. The battle will change if you promote into the Queen that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a Queen."

Rias laughed slightly at what Issei had said.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

Issei smiled and started thinking over the match.

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

"Alright!"

Once everyone returned Rias continued instruction.

"Okay then, Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Koneko nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I will."

"Then I will be going as well."

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia replies energetically to Rias, she then turned towards Akeno.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

Rias then stepped forward in front of everyone.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

Everyone heads off towards their assigned locations, Issei heads towards the Gym along with Koneko. Once Issei made it to the entrance to the door, he turned the knob after realizing that it was opened and they walked into the Gym.

"…Presence. Enemy."

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

Issei jumped after hearing the woman's voice, both Issei and Koneko stepped outside from hiding they met up with a girl in a Chinese dress (Rook), twin Lolis (Pawns) and Mira (Pawn).

"Boosted Gear, standby."

 **[Boost]**

"…I will leave the Pawns to you, Ise-Senpai. I will take care of the Rook."

"Yeah!"

Koneko charged towards her opponent the girl in the Chinese dress, who makes a Kung Fu stance. Mira makes her stance with her staff and the twins pulls out chainsaws. Issei looked at them with a shocked expression on his face after seeing two girls using chainsaws.

""Disassembling Time!""

In the fight with Koneko and the girl in the Chinese dress already began their fight, throwing both of their fists at each other. But Koneko had the advantage with her small body, Issei moved out of the way as Mira charged at him with her wooden staff.

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

Issei jumped backwards as the twins at him while their chainsaws were grinding against the ground, Issei tackled one of the twins with his shoulder to get some distance. Issei later heard something coming from behind him.

"Wow!"

Issei dodged the staff with the stick passing through his armpit sharply.

 **[Boost]**

Issei continued dodging the attacks coming from three of the pawns, by jumping and ducking. And the twins started getting more and more irritated.

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

"…I can't break through his guard."

 **[Boost]**

Issei smirked after hearing the third announcement from his Boosted Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion]**

All of the stored power inside of Issei started overflowing from his body.

"I will take care of you two first!"

Issei then charged towards the two Loli twins the one in front of him tried attack, but she didn't make it in time.

BANG

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-Chan."

Issei hit one of the twins and she's sent flying, the little sister came charging towards him with her chainsaw and Issei twists his body and hits her.

"Haa!"

Mira thrusts were stick towards him, Issei dodged the attack and broke the staff with a karate chop. Without time to spare Issei hit Mira away sending her towards the ground.

"Ku!"

Issei turned his head as the Chinese girl has her hand on the floor and Koneko was still maintaining her fighting stance.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-Sama will get mad at us!"

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twins then turned towards Issei with their chainsaws in their hands.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

Issei snapped his fingers and the three pawns each had their clothes blown away, even their underwear was blown to pieces. Issei made his typical over the top perverted expression.

[N-Noooooooooooooooooo!]

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

"I'll never be able to show my face in front of him again!"

The Loli twins shouted at him along with Mira, but Issei later felt somewhere someone was slightly disappointed in him.

"...I misjudged you."

Issei felt like someone had stabbed him through his heart.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]

DASH

Both Koneko and Issei quickly ran out of the Gym, leaving the four servants with a perplexed expression on their faces.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Issei showed a slight smile on his face as they came from the building.

FLASH

DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A huge flash of lightning falls down onto to Gym completely destroying it, Akeno was flying through the sky with her wings spread.

"Take."

[Raiser Phenex-Sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!]

Issei then turned towards Koneko with a smile on his face, but Koneko avoids him with a suspicious expression on her face.

"...Please don't touch me..."

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique."

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

"Yes."

DOOOOON

As they were celebrating there was an explosion coming next to Issei, he turned his head and saw that Koneko was blown back by an explosion with several injuries.

"…K-Koneko-Chan!"

"Take."

Issei turned his head and saw a women dressed in a mage Raiser's Queen.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-Sama. It's useless to resist."

Issei turned towards Koneko with a look of worry on his face.

"…I'm sorry …I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…"

"Y-You don't have to apologize! We were doing our job! It's not a problem! Just wait, once Asia arrives, she can heal you..."

Koneko's body was later enveloped in a bright light until she vanished from sight, Issei's eyes widened out of shock. Inside of the viewing room, Kazuki had saw what happened and his started grinding his teeth against each other. He then stood up with his hands in his pocket, Lucina noticed his expression and let go of his him.

"...I'm going to go check up on Koneko-Chan, I'll be right back."

Kazuki walked out of the room and started heading down towards the room, until he stopped and suddenly punched the wall next to him leaving a large dent in it. Kazuki's hair overshadowed his eyes, and his canines started growing sharper.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down...she's okay...she's okay..."

Kazuki looked up with his right eyes only showing, but instead of their usual color they were a deep shade of blue with slitted like a dragon's before they turned back to normal. He removed his fist from and continued towards the infirmary where Koneko was being watched. Once he walked in he noticed the the doctors had already healed her injuries and bandaged up.

"Oh, you must be a friend. Well, we've already treated the minor injuries...she'll be okay."

"That's good, do you mind of I stayed with her for a while?"

"That won't be a problem."

As the doctor left the room Kazuki took a seat next to Koneko, with a saddened expression on his face.

"I saw your match with the Rook, you were amazing Koneko-Chan. I was impressed with Nii-San's accomplishments, but that vanished the moment I saw that perverted technique of his. Well, I guess I shouldn't be in here long so I think I should go back."

The moment that Kazuki tried to walk out of the room, until he felt Koneko grabbing onto his hand in her sleep not letting go.

"...don't go."

"Alright, I'll stay as long you want me to."

"Hey who dented the wall?!"

Kazuki's expression paled slightly, and he looked away trying to look innocent. During the Rating Game Issei was running towards the sport court.

[Raiser Phoenix-Sama's three Pawns retires.]

Issei heard the announcement, as he was running forward he felt someone grabbing his arm when he got onto to the Court. He turned around and saw that it was Kiba putting on a refreshing smile.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-chan is…"

"I know it since I heard the announcement as well. She must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Ise-kun."

Both of them bumped their knuckles together with a smirk on both of their faces.

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy Pawns?"

"Yeah. The club room located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one Knight, one Rook, and one Bishop. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defense."

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

As Issei was thinking over everything that had happened he started getting more and more nervous.

"Are you nervous?"

"O-Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

"Look."

Issei looked and noticed that Kiba's hand were shaking.

"Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun."

Issei noticed that Kiba was as nervous as he was.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phoenix-Sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

The turned around and saw a women cladded in armor standing at the Baseball court, Kiba who was standing next to Issei started laughing.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a Swordsman."

Issei sighed and started following him towards the Baseball Court.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. But before we start there's a question that I along with some of the other members of Raiser-Sama's group wanted to ask Rias-Sama's Pawn."

Issei prepared his Boosted Gear, but Karlamine blushed slightly and looked away.

"Your brother, is he dating anyone?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei's expression was completely shocked and completely irritated, while Kiba only laughed nervously and Issei pointed at her angrily.

"Why the hell are you asking that during a battle?!"

"I just wanted to know?! Forget it, I'll just ask him myself!"

Karlamine draws her sword out from the sheath with Kiba getting ready to draw his sword.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!"

Karlamine charged at Kiba and started slashing at him as if she was dancing, both of their swords clashed creating sparks. They started clashing at each other their swords clashing, with Issei barely able to follow their movements.

"You seem bored."

Issei turned around and saw a women wearing a mask that just covers half of her face (Rook).

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Karlamine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."

Issei turned around as he saw a blonde haired girl with drill shaped hair, and wearing a dress worn by a western princess. (Bishop)

"Hmm. So this boy is the Pawn that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

Issei gained a tick mark on his forehead as he took a fighting stance.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

 **[Boost]**

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

Issei looked and noticed that the blonde haired Bishop wasn't fighting.

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that Bishop going to fight?"

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

"She is...No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-Sama's little sister. She became Raiser-Sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-Sama's actual sister."

Issei made a shocked expression by what he was just told.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

Issei snapped out of his train of thought, Isabella and a really sharp punch passes through his cheek.

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabella started attacking from unpredictable angles and places, Issei narrowly dodged each of them realizing her movements were like a boxers.

"…Gah!"

Issei later felt Isabella giving him a sharp kick to the stomach and was sent flying backwards.

 **[Boost]**

He looked forward as Isabella charged at him and launched a barrage of attack, which Issei started blocking with his arms crossed. He stepped back when she withdrew her fist.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Issei made a confused expression, while she continued.

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

Issei smirked slightly after remembering all the intense training that he went through.

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"Rook Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-Sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

Issei later heard the sound of the wind, when he turned around he looked and noticed Kiba's Holy Eraser was blown away by Karlamine.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"...Freeze."

With that single command ice started gathering around the blade-less sword, once the ice broke Kiba's Dark Sword turned into a Ice Sword.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Once Karlamaine's sword touched Kiba's sword, it started freezing until it broke away. She throws away her other sword and pulls out a short sword from her hip.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phenex that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

In an instant most of the baseball court was around the court with both her and Kiba at the center of it.

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire…But."

Kiba places his hand on his sword again an with another command.

"...Stop."

In and instant the wind started being sucked into the sword and seconds later the entire flames and wind was gone from the court.

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it." "Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Several swords appeared from the ground around Kiba each blade had a different and unique shape.

 **[Boost]**

Issei looked towards his Boosted Gear with a smirk on his face.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

 **[Explosion]**

A massive amount of energy started overflowing from his body, he started gathering his energy to his hand.

"Dragon Shot."

A massive blast of demonic power was released from his hand, with Issei being blown back from the attack. Karlamine looked at the attack and shouted.

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Isabella dodges Issei's Dragon Shot, the next moment the attack smashes against the ground and a red glow along with the whirlwind. Issei looked and noticed that the Tennis Court was completely destroyed.

"Isabella! Defeat that [Pawn]! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use promotion! I will take him down before that happens!

Isabella charged at Issei and started to punch and kick him, Issei blocked the attack with his crossed arm. But Issei pulled his fist back and aimed his attack towards Isabella, she attempted to block the attack but she couldn't and was sent flying backwards. Issei smirked and snapped his finger again.

"Burst! Dress Break!"

In seconds Isabella's clothing was completely blown away leaving nothing remaining, as Issei was looking at her with a perverted expression while Isabella started covering herself up.

"What! What is this?!"

Issei quickly gather a massive amount of demonic power in his hand and fired off his Dragon Shot again. Isabella was engulfed in the attack, once it faded she landed on the ground and started fading away in a bright light.

 **[Reset]**

[Raiser Phoenix-Sama's Rook retires.]

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary Pawn."

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…I hope his brother isn't like that."

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologize as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher."

Issei looked at both of them with an irritated expression on his face, before Karlamine turned her head back towards Kiba.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

Once Kiba heard that word his hole personality started changed and he started releasing a cold killing intent from his body.

"Tell me about that Holy Sword wielder."

"Hmm, it seems I was right when I first saw you face...you do bare a resemblance to her. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the first thing that she said and the image of a little girl with blonde hair like his popped into his head. He looked forwards towards Karlamine with the the same killing intent and same cold tone in his face.

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

Issei was completely shocked by the cold killing intent in Kiba's voice, but he stopped after hearing several voices.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-Nee-San?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

As Issei was preparing for a fight, one of the Servants called him over.

"Hey, the Pawn-Kun over there."

"Raiser-Sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl pointed in the direction of the roof of the New School Building, and saw a person with fire wings and another person with black wings and crimson hair.

[Ise-San! Can you hear me, Ise-San?!]

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-San on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-San, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-San accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

Issei makes a clueless face at what Asia had told him, until Raiser's sister comer over and talks to him.

"Seems like Onii-Sama made a challenge since Rias-Sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-San will also come here as soon as she defeats the Queen! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…"

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "Immortal Bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

Raiser's sister starts laughing at what Issei had said.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it!?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-Sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

The servant devils then started surrounding Issei.

"Karlamine. I will leave that Knight boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phenex?"

Karlamine nodded out of reluctance.

"Siris."

"Affirmative."

"She is Onii-Sama's other Knight. Unlike Karlamine over there, she doesn't have any of that "Honor of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

Issei started being attack by the pawns of the rest of Raiser's Pawns and he started receiving blows everywhere.

"B-Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost]**

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Eel and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs! Also don't touch his hands! It seems like that person has a shameless move that blows away clothes by touching his opponents!"

The pawns started attacking Issei's legs, and receiving damage from all around his body. As he was getting injured an images of Kazuki popped into his head.

" _Ever since we were kids, I was always there to protect him when he needed it. But ever since we grew up he was always quick to improve while I always needed to be saved. I couldn't save Asia that time...I don't want to let Buchou down. And I don't want to be left behind my brother who's also my rival."_

Issei's Boosted Gear started responding to his desires and started glowing brightly.

"Give me Strength! Boosted Gear!"

 **[Dragon Booster]**

His Boosted Gear started releasing a bright red light, Issei only gritted his teeth and shouted.

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Geeeeeear!"

 **[Dragon Booster Second Liberation]**

The Boosted Gear makes another announcement, and a bright red light started glowing with a brighter red light. His Boosted Gear started changing shape, it stretched onto Issei's upper arm with the gems sending new information to his his head.

"Kibaaaaaa!"

Issei sprinted towards Kiba with all the strength in his legs.

"Release your Sacred Geeeeeear!"

Kiba looked towards him with a confused expression on his face, but he still released his Sword Birth.

"Sword Birth!"

Several Demonic Swords came from the ground, Issei then placed his hand on the ground.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **[Transfer]**

In a matter of seconds the whole area had demonic swords springing from the ground, impaling several of Raiser's Peerage.

"...Impossible."

"Are you telling me that is the power of a Dragon..."

The Peerage members later vanished in the same light from before.

[Raiser Phoenix-Sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires.]

As Issei and Kiba were celebrating their win another announcement, which shocked them.

[Rias Gremory-Sama's Queen retires]

Both Issei's and Kiba's eyes out of shock, but at that moment another explosion happened and Kiba was sent flying backwards with heavy damage.

[Rias Gremory-Sama's Knight retires.]

Issei turned his head with his eyes engulfed in anger at the Queen, but she only smiled and headed towards the New School Building. Issei started running after her, but he stopped after hearing a familiar voice.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?"

Issei stopped and saw Raiser's sister flying towards him with her wings of fire.

"I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

"Shut up. Neither me or Buchou have fallen yet."

"The power of the Dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person you choose. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-Sama's power of destruction and "Priestess of Lightning" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future..."

Issei ignored her and continued running towards the school building.

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will strip you naked."

Raiser's sister stepped back after that threat, once Issei continued to the New School Building he quickly promoted to Queen and continued towards the roof of the school building. Once he made to the roof, he noticed that Rias and Asia were both facing Raiser.

"Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-San!"

"The Dragon-brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass huh."

Raiser clicked his tongue as his Queen landing next to him.

"Raiser-Sama. Should I take care of the Pawn boy and the Bishop girl? Also, the power of the [Pawn] boy could be troublesome. His ability to get rid of what his opponents wear..."

But Raiser stopped her before she could make a move against them.

"It would be troublesome if he gets rid of the flame that covers my body? I wonder about that. From that ability and from Rias's Pawn's personality, it probably only has an effect on women. I will be their opponent. Then they will also be convinced."

"Don't mess around Raiser!"

Rias shot off her Power of Destruction towards Raiser's head, it made contact and too away part of his face but it later regenerated. Raiser looked at her and let out a deep sigh.

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-Sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. It's checkmate, Rias."

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the King, is still active you know?"

"Kyah!"

Asia's scream made it to their ears, Rias turned around and saw that a magic circle was under Asia's feet.

"Sorry about that. It would make you guys seem pathetic if it takes too long. I could have taken that girl down but…I just made sure you guys can't heal any more. That magic-circle can only be unsealed if my Queen is defeated."

"Buchou. The battle still continues right."

"Yes it does."

Both Issei and Rias stood up and turned towards Raiser.

"But I won't give up. I'm dumb so I don't know anything about foreseen or checkmate. But I can still fight. I can continue fighting as long as I can crunch my fist!"

"Well said! Ise, let's defeat Raiser together!"

"Yes Buchou!"

Issei looked forward towards Raiser with a determined expression on his face.

 **[Burst]**

At that announcement from his Boosted Gear Issei fell to his knees with a strained expression on his face and his body started failing him. As his consciousness started fading away, Issei vomited blood from his mouth onto the ground.

"The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can imagine. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. Rias's Pawn, you already reached your limit a long time ago."

Issei gritted his teeth and started standing up.

"Buchou let's go!"

Issei started charging towards Raiser who looked at him with a irritated expression on his face, inside of the viewing room Kazuki could only watch as his brother was constantly being beaten violently and relentlessly by Raiser. His hair was again overshadowing his face, once Rias finally decided to resign.

Kazuki silently stood up walked outside of the room, with his hair still overshadowing his face. With Lucina following him looked at him with a slightly scared expression on her face as she looked into Kazuki's eyes.

"K-Kazuki-Sama..."

"My bloods boiling, I don't think that I've ever been this mad before. Not at Raiser's Peerage, but at that overconfident, arrogant, narcissistic..."

"Kazuki-Sama, you're eyes..."

Kazuki looked away and started calming himself down, he then looked towards Lucina with his usual expression.

"Sorry about that, don't worry I've calmed myself down. I'm starting to get a handle on control, the sudden impulses. I was actually thinking about...killing someone."

"Actually, there's something that I need to inform you of something."

Kazuki looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay**

 **And that's Chapter Seven of the Twin Dragons, well I had time over this Thanksgiving Break so I finished working on the next Chapter. Well the Gremory Team did put up a good fight against the Phenex Team, but in this end they couldn't win. By the way from a post from a Guest reviewer, who thinks that I should add Koneko, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Jeanne, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Bennia, Kiyome, Tiamat, Ophis and Valarie to Kazuki's Harem. Let me know what you all thinks, and until next Chapter.**


	8. Twin Dragon vs Phoenix

**The Twin Dragons vs The Phoenix**

 **Issei was woke up in a black void with the only thing he can remember is vicious beating that he suffered by the hands of Raiser. As he was gritting his teeth Issei later started to hear a voice.**

 **[If you are like that, you will never get stronger.]**

" **Oh, it's you again."**

 **[You are an abnormal being who possesses a Dragon within you. Don't show such a miserable state. You brother might not laugh at you, but the White-One will. That's why you went into a new phase.]**

" **What are you saying?"**

 **[Even if you two aren't fighting to the death, sooner or later you both will eventually have to fight each other because that's what our fate. By the way it's about my power, I will teach you how to use its real power.]**

"…"

 **[Get stronger for that coming day. I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to those who laughed at you. The existence of a "Dragon" that is…Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon.]**

Issei woke up in his bedroom, he suddenly started remembering the incidents from the other day…but he couldn't remember the last part of the match.

"It looks like you are awake."

He turned his head and saw Grayfia standing in his room looking at him.

"Grayfia-San! The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-Sama won the match. Rias-Ojou-Sama resigned."

Issei's eyes widened at what Grayfia had told him, he then looked down and clenched his fist tightly.

"…Where are Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-Sama. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Issei-Sama and Asia-Sama."

Issei's looked slightly surprised.

"Due to Rias-Sama's wish, Asia-Sama stayed here with me taking care of you, Issei-Sama. She went downstairs to get a new towel for you."

Issei started thinking about the forced-engagement and how he failed Rias.

"…Can't you come to agree with this?"

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it."

"You do know that Rias-Ojou-Sama obeyed the family's decision?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so I…"

At his comment comment Grayfia started laughing quietly, though it was loud enough go Issei to hear.

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My master, Sirzechs-Sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were interesting you know?"

Grayfia then takes out a single slip of paper with a magic circle written it.

"This magic circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

Issei looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you, **"If you want my sister, then you better be prepared for a fight."** That is what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-Sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you."

Grayfia then steps away from Issei and looked towards Issei.

"When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-Sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. Also your brother is going with you and waiting for you."

As Grayfia left Issei's room, he stood up and got dressed in his school uniform. But then Issei heard his door opening and saw Asia walking into his room with a bucket of water and towel.

"Ise-San!"

Asia drops the bucket of water and water, and she jumps into Rias's arms.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed… I thought you were never going to open your eyes again… Ise-San…"

As Asia starts crying in his arms, Issei tried calming her down by petting her on her head.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

Asia seemed very shocked by his what he had said.

"…It's not…to celebrate it…yes?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a ticket to go to the hall."

"I'm going too!"

Issei shook his head much to Asia's dismay.

"No. You will stay, Asia. I will bring Buchou back. You know, Boosted Gear expertise for something like this. It's all right. I will beat up Raiser easily and…"

"It isn't all right!"

"…You will get bloody, battered, and mushy again… Are you going to go through all that pain again…? I don't want to see Ise-San in that state ever again…"

"He's not going alone."

The turned around as Kazuki entered the room wearing his school uniform with his usual smile on his face, with the same paper in his hand.

"Lucina told me, " **If you want to fight Raiser and prove you're not just a lowly human, then join your brother and fight."** And Asia-San, Nii-San never loses to the same opponent twice…he's just that stubborn."

"He's right, I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live, and will stay with you even from now on."

"Then promise me that you'll bring back Buchou."

"Okay, Asia there's something that I need you to bring…"

As Issei was explaining what he needed both her and Kazuki looked at him with a confused expression their face. But she agreed anyway and went to go and get them.

"Nii-San what're you plotting?"

"You'll see, oi come out of you can hear me. You are there aren't you? Ddraig, I need to talk to you."

Shortly after Issei called out to him, a creepy laugh echoed.

 **[Yea, what is it brat? What business do you have with my?]**

"I want to make a deal."

In the Underworld, at the engagement the High-Class Devils were celebrating Rias's engagement with Raiser along with his Peerage member. Rias looked away with her mind wondering towards Issei and whether or not he was okay.

"Buchooooooooou!"

Her eyes widened and she around as she saw Issei bursting through the door, with everyone immediately becoming silent and looking towards him. Raiser turned towards Issei with an irritated expression on his face. Issei stepped forward and declared.

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-Sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-Sama!"

"Hey, you! Do you know where this…"

One of the guards charged at him with their weapon, but where immediately knocked away by Kazuki who had a dark silver long sword with pitch black edging strapped to a sheathe on his back.

"Long time no see Chicken Little."

Raiser's eyes twitched at Kazuki comment, at that moment several guards charged at them with their weapons. Until Kiba who was wearing a white tuxedo, Koneko who was wearing a small dress and Akeno who was wearing a kimono knocked away the guards.

"Ise-Kun! Leave this to us!"

"…You are late."

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up. And you brought Kazuki-Kun."

"Of course, I wouldn't let him to this without me."

Issei then went towards Raiser with a confident expression, with Kazuki following him. Once they were in front of them, Issei stepped up first and declared.

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-Sama's virginity belongs to me!"

" _Wow, I can't believe Nii-San actually declared that in front of everyone."_

"What's the meaning of this, why's there a Low-Class Devil and a Human here."

"It's an even that I organized."

Everyone turned their heads as Sirzechs Lucifer stepped forwards, each of them were confused by his sudden appearance.

"Onii-Sama."

"I wanted to see the power of the Twin Dragons, so I asked Grayfia and Lucina to inform both brothers."

"S-Sirzechs-Sama?! You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

Sirzechs looked at them with a calm expression on his face and spoke.

"It should be fine. The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

A man who who resembled Sirzechs and Rias.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Twin Dragons versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? Twins brother who inherited the power of the Two opposing Heavenly Dragons. To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall became silent at Sirzechs words, he then looked towards the two brothers.

"Dragon User-Kuns. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married! But, it would be unfair to be a two-on-one match. So I ask that my Queen fights with me."

Sirzechs nodded in agreement and Raiser's Queen stepped next to him, he later looked towards Issei and Kazuki.

"Dragon User-Kuns, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!? It's just a Low-Class Devil and Human."

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. And I'm asking this of them. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Issei made a confused expression and looked down.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-Sama back."

"It really doesn't matter to me."

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you and I will reward you somehow Kazuki-Kun."

The hall was cleared in a hurry, with the devil around them watching the keen eyes. Along with Rias, her family and her Peerage along with Raiser's family and peerage.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the Boosted Gear. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies. While it seems your brother can Divine power every ten seconds. Yubelluna deal with the low-class human, kill him I really don't care."

"Yes, Raiser-Sama."

Issei went leaned towards Kazuki and said.

"Can you deal with the Queen, while I can take care of Raiser?"

"Alright, but I'm jumping in after dealing with her...I still want to get at least one hit in."

Issei nodded in agreement, and turned towards Raiser.

"Buchou! Please allow me to use Promotion here!"

Rias nodded and Issei used is ability as a Pawn to promote to Queen and he charged towards Raiser.

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-San at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! And I'm not as talented as Kazuki! Even still, I will become the Strongest Pawn!"

Issei looked forward and called out.

"Shiiiiiine! Over Booster!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]**

The Boosted Gear released a red light throughout the entire hall and a deep crimson aura covers his entire body. And Issei's body is equipped and surrounded with a red dragon armor.

"An Armor?! You made the power of the Welsh Dragon shape into a physical form?!"

 **[X]**

Issei brought his hands together and created a mass of demonic power in-between them and fired off a massive blast of demonic power towards Raiser. Raiser dodged the attack, but was still surprised by the immense power.

"It's the Forbidden Move of the Sacred Gear, the Balance Breaker thought this is just a…"

DOOOOOON

At that moment Kazuki was engulfed in a fiery explosion caused by Raiser's Queen Yubelluna, everyone from the Occult Research looked at the smoke with a surprised expression.

"…Kazuki-Senpai."

"Looks like you were nothing but talk."

"No, actually that's Yakitori-San over there."

She made a shocked expression as Kazuki sliced through the smoke with his sword in his hand, she scowled and launched another explosive attack. Kazuki narrowed his eyes and slashed his sword horizontally redirecting the full-force of the explosion in the other direction.

"H-How did you?!"

"I used my eyes to see the core of explosion just before it blew up and redirected the full-force of the attack."

"But that's impossible for a human to predict!"

Kazuki smirked as his eyes turned slitted for a second.

"You're right."

 **[VIII]**

Kazuki turned around as Issei was sent flying crashing into one of the wall, Kazuki blocked his face as the hall was covered in intense flames and Raiser spread his fire wings wide.

"Shitty Welsh Dragon brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

"Don't take your attention away from me!"

Yubelluna held her hand out and fired off a large fireball towards him, Kazuki looked towards her with a calm expression on his face.

"Sorry, Yubelluna-San. But, I'll have to end this quickly."

Kazuki lifted his up his foot and tapped it against the ground, and two dark violet magic circles appeared next to him. Two water made snakes came from both of them and charged towards the fireball Yubelluna, they shot and extinguished the flames. But the water snakes shot through the flames and started wrapping around Yubelluna's body.

"M-Magic?!"

"I wasn't training for ten days for my own health and by the those those are Dark Water Snakes, they won't vanish until your demonic power hits 0 or you pass out."

"Are you too scared to fight me?!"

"Sorry, but I don't normally fight women unless I have to."

An orange-red light started flashing from behind Kazuki, once he turned his head his eyes widened slightly as he was surrounded with flames.

FLAMES

At that moment Kazuki was engulfed in with Raiser's flames, with everyone from the Occult Research Club looking at the flames with wide eyes.

[KAZUKI!]

"Hahaha! Enjoy being burned to nothingness you low-class…"

"Geez, you never don't know when to shut up do you."

Every devil in the room's eyes widened as they saw an obscured person walking from the flames. Kazuki stepped out from the flames with his shirt burning away to ashes, but what surprised them more was his spiky white hair and blue dragon-like eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, those flames actually did little of damage."

"Wh-What the hell?! How the hell aren't you…"

Raiser's eyes widened he looked into Kazuki's eyes and couldn't see anything that resembled a human's existence.

"There's no way, you're human body. D-Did you give your body to that Dragon?!"

Everyone from the Occult Research Club looked at Kazuki with a shocked expression, while Kazuki only smirked and looked towards Raiser.

"Albion explained that if I gave up my human body, I would basically have the body of a newborn white dragon while retaining my normal human appearance...a humanoid dragon. By the way you might want to turn around."

Raiser turned his head as Issei punched Raiser in his face sending him skidding backwards, he smirked and looked towards him.

"Sorry, but that won't…"

Raiser coughed and a lot of blood started coming from his mouth, he looked forward and his eyes widened as he saw a cross in Issei's left hand.

"A cross?! You have a cross?!"

"You may be able to regenerate at a fast pace, but you're still a Devil and you're affected by crosses."

 **[VI]**

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armor, touching it is absolutely foolish…"

Raiser then looked at Issei's arm and that it was different from the metallic armor, his arm looked like it was alive with a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"Are both of you insane if you do that, then your left arm and you won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

""What about it?""

"If giving up my human body mean taking down overconfident bastards like you then so be it."

 **[V]**

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

"You are crazy…So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation…You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings started growing bigger and bigger, with their heat increasing.

"I'm going to beat both of you with everything I have! Starting with you!"

Raiser charged towards Issei while he was surrounded with flames, Issei charged at him with his fist pulled back. Once both of their attacks collided against each other, it released a powerful flash as soon as they crashed against each other. Issei's eyes widened as he noticed that the armor disappeared.

"Ddraig, what happened?"

 **[No. The price you paid to attain my power was enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training. The moment the power of the armor disappeared, I transferred a bit of the power to the jewel. You can overwhelm Raiser Phoenix for a short time, but that's it. To beat those from Phoenix clan…]**

"I have to beat him down hundreds of time or eliminate him with absolute power."

Issei then felt someone picking him up by his shirt collar, he looked up and noticed that it was Raiser giving him of a confident smirk.

"I praise you for doing this well for a Pawn. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost...argh."

Raiser gritted his teeth as his hand, which was holding Issei was sliced off by Kazuki who also kicked him backwards.

 **[Divide]**

Raiser looked forward and noticed that Kazuki's light wings were completely activated and absorbing half of his power. Kazuki appeared in front of Raiser and punched him in his face, sending him flying further backwards.

"You're not exactly wrong, if he took training more seriously he'd be able to give a Devil like you a run for their money. But until then, I'll have his back."

Kazuki smirked at him confidently and flew back towards Issei, Raiser's expression turned into pure irritation and fury.

"Don't give me that overconfident smirk your damned monster!"

"Like I really want to hear that from you Yakitori-San."

Raiser started covering a large amount of flames in both of his hands and took aim towards both brothers, Kazuki leaned in and whispered something in Issei's ear. His eyes widened for a second, but he nodded in agreement.

Kazuki looked forward and charged towards the fire attack with a confident expression, with everyone looking at him with wide eyes.

"Even with that new dragon body, you won't be able to take on that much flames! You'll burn away to nothing!"

"I may not have gained something like a Balance Breaker from Albion, but thanks to this new body I got a new ability. Let's go Divine Dividing!"

At response to Kazuki's command his light wings opened widely and spread in front of Kazuki like they were acting as shields, the blue light started glowing brightly.

 **[Reflect]**

At that new announcement the large amount of flames made contact with the light wings, they were immediately sent flying back towards Raiser.

"What the hell?"

"It's Albion's original ability that I got after getting this new body, it can reflect any attack right back at you though I haven't completely mastered it yet."

Once the flames made contact with Raiser the flames were dispersed around him, the flames were blocking his view of both brothers.

"I am a Phenex, I'm not affect by my own flames."

 **[Divide]**

Raiser felt more of his power being divided and absorbed, he looked forward and saw Kazuki appearing in front of him in an instant with one of his hands in his pocket. Kazuki pulled out a small bottle of water from his pocket and popped the cork off of it, Kazuki threw the contents out towards him.

"Well to put out a fire you need water right? I think Holy Water would work, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes widened as the contents of the bottle started burning Raiser's body like it was being burned by acid, with his flames starting to vanish.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Well it seems you won't last any longer, you're up Nii-San."

Kazuki placed his hand in his pocket and flew up in to the air, behind him and Issei held a cross in his hand dosed with holy water. He looked forward and started focusing his line of sight towards him.

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings."

 **[Boost]**

Issei started gathering his demonic power through his body, while gathering his power as a dragon.

 **[Transfer]**

Issei transferred the power he gathered into the cross in his hand.

"Akeno-San told me this. To gather the demonic power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-San."

Issei changed his stance and started charging towards Raiser.

"Koneko-Chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

Issei punched forward nailing Raiser in the stomach, he spat out a large amount of blood from his mouth and started stumbling backwards with a look of anguish on his face.

"For me to lose like this..."

Raiser falls down on his back motionless, until his sisters gets in front of him blocking Issei's path to him with an irritated expression her face. Issei noticed her expression and pointed his Boosted Gear towards her.

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

A faint blush appeared on her face, as Issei turned around and went towards Rias. Kazuki smirked and landed on the ground with his wings deactivated.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"...Ise."

Issei then turned towards Rias's father and bowed down.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-Sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Her father didn't saw anything and he just closed his eyes, Issei then walked off while grabbing onto Rias's hand and headed towards the balcony. Once he went there he activated the magic circle and a griffon appeared from it.

Both of them jumped onto it and started flying away, everyone from the Occult Research Club along with Kazuki walked onto the balcony.

"I'll be waiting at the club room!"

Everyone waved theirs hands as they flew away, Kazuki later felt some eyes on him. He turned his head and saw Kiba, Akeno and Koneko eyeing at him.

"What do I look that weird like this?"

"Yea, we barely recognized you when you stepped out of Raiser's flames. Uh, but it's kind of going to be difficult to explain your new appearance."

"Yea, my new body reacted to Raiser's flames, all I need to do is find a way to get rid of the excess draconic power running through my body."

"Ara, there's actually a method for that if you'd like I could perform it."

"Really, thanks Akeno-Senpai."

Kazuki smiled as Akeno started laughing lightly, Kazuki then looked down as Koneko was looking at him with curious expression.

"What's wrong Koneko-Chan?"

"...nothing, I was worried when you were in those flames."

Kazuki smiled at her softly and started petting Koneko on her head.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going to let anyone beat me."

Koneko smiled at Kazuki's comment, he turned his head towards the sky and looked as both Issei and Rias kissed each other.

"""Geez, it took them long enough."""

The three of them looked towards each other and started laughing at each other's comment. In the middle of a field in the Underworld there was an eighteen year old girl sitting on the ground who resembled both Grayfia and Lucina, wearing a modified maid's outfit and with a bust that rivaled Rias's and Akeno's (Lucia Lucifuge).

"Onee-Sama."

Lucia turned her head and saw Lucina standing over her with a light smile on her face, Lucia smiled and looked forward.

"So, I take Issei and Kazuki Hyoudou saved Rias from that bastard Raiser."

"Yes, both Kazuki-Sama and Issei-Sama both won."

Lucia smiled mischievously and appeared instantly behind her little sister and hugged her from behind.

"Oh, my dear Imouto do you know you were moaning in your sleep again. Oh~ Kazuki-Sama, stop being so rough with me~."

Lucina's face started turning bright red, as her older sister started hugging her from behind.

"O-O-O-Onee-Sama please don't tease me! And would you please stop sneaking into my bed every night?"

"Oh, but we always slept together before Grayfia-Onee-Sama found us. Also could you please introduce me to Ise-Kun some time."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, while you're attracted to the talented younger twin. And I'm attracted to the stubborn and courageous older twin, there aren't many reincarnated Devil who would take on a someone like Raiser to save their King."

At the Occult Research Club, everyone had appeared in there with Rias already on the couch with Issei being given a lap pillow by Rias.

"Oh, you're all back. And Kazuki I wanted to thank you for helping Ise back there."

"That's no problem, he probably would've gotten beaten again without me."

Issei's eye twitched as he looked towards Kazuki and noticed his new appearance.

"At least I don't look like a white haired old man."

"At least I didn't waste my time monologuing like some kind of cliche villain."

Issei then got into Kazuki's face and smashed his forehead against his, both of them started shooting a glare at each other.

"AT LEAST I WASN'T WEAK ENOUGH TO NEED THE BODY OF A DRAGON!"

"AT LEAST I WASN'T WEAK ENOUGH TO GET MY ASS HANDED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

""YOU BREAST/MAID OBSESSED BASTARD!""

""WHAT WAS THAT?!""

Both of their glares started intensifying strong enough to cause sparks to fly. With everyone looking at both brothers with an odd expression, but they started laughing.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Yasaka, Serafall, Bennia, Seekvaira, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Eight of the Twin Dragons, both Issei and Kazuki dominated both Raiser and his Queen. And everyone finally knows Kazuki Hyoudou, is now a Humanoid Dragon with the body similar to a white dragon though he still maintains his human appearance.**

 **Also I've been thinking over the Harem list, the current and maybe permanent list is above with one more girl being added in Kazuki's harem in the next Arc. So tell me what you all think about it, you're opinions always matter. And like always until next Chapter.**


	9. Familiar Hunting

**Familiar Hunting**

As the sunlight started hitting Kazuki's face, he stirred awake and he started stretching his arms while yawning loudly. His eyes widened slightly as he started feeling his canines, noticing that they were slight sharer than before.

"Man I really need to get to this new body."

Kazuki immediately had to arms wrapping around him, and he was immediately pulled into familiar pair of breasts. Kazuki's face started turning redder as he started hearing familiar a seductive Neko-Women meowing.

"Wh-What're you doing Kuroka-Chan?"

"Nya~ this is my way of getting used to Kazuki-Kun's new body."

Kuroka started happily hugging Kazuki into her large assets, she later wrapped her legs around Kazuki's waist despite his protests.

"You should try and get used to mine Kazuki-Kun~"

"I'm going to regret asking this, but why?"

"Nya~ because Kazuki-Kun's going to be the father of my Neko children, so we're going to have hot passionate sex every single day~"

Kazuki looked at Kuroka with an odd expression as she started imagining both her and Kazuki together.

"Wait, what do you even do when I'm at school?"

"There's nothing for me to do, I usually sleep or go back to the base and talk to Le Fay about certain things."

"Like what?"

Once Kazuki asked that Kuroka gave him a more cat-like smile.

"Oh, nothing nya~"

Kazuki made a confused expression towards her, after getting ready for school and saying goodbye to Kuroka. Once they made it to the Occult Research Club, everyone had gathered in there except for Raynare and Mittelt.

"A familiar...?"

"Yes, a familiar. You and Asia still don't have one."

Rias nodded in agreement at Issei's question, Rias held her hand out and summoned a red bat in the palm of her hand. Akeno held her hand out and summoned a palm sized Oni, and Koneko summoned a white kitten in her arms.

"This is my familiar."

"...This is Shiro."

"Hey Shiro."

Kazuki held his hand hand out and started petting Shiro on her head, Shiro meowed happily.

"Mine is..."

"Ah. You don't have to to tell me."

"You are so cold."

"Nii-San that was rude."

Issei shot a glare at Kazuki, as Kiba summoned a small bird on his shoulder.

"A familiar is a basic for devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations."

A magic circle then appeared on the floor and started glowing brightly.

"Buchou, preparations are set. I also altered it so Kazuki-Kun can also travel with us."

Rias nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's go and capture your familiars."

Everyone started gathering on the magic circle, when magic circle started glowing they were transported to an unfamiliar forest.

"Wow, the place look...ah what the hell?!"

Kazuki later felt that he was being tied up with a robe, and fell on the ground.

"Get daze!"

"What!"

"Kyaa!"

They turned around and saw a young man wearing rough clothing, holding the end of a rope that had Kazuki was tied with. Issei and the other looked as Kazuki was struggling break free from the ropes.

"Argh, let me go!"

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master! And I just caught a rare newborn White Dragon!"

"Satooji-San, I brought the ones I spoke of and would you please let go of that one."

"Very well, Rias-Sama. Hee. A dull face boy and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be get daze!"

After Satooji let Kazuki out of his binds, Kazuki started stretching his arms with a slightly irritated expression.

"I see Rias-Sama has tamed this White Dragon."

"I'm not a familiar! No one has tamed me! And what were those ropes made of?!"

"A special fiber used to subdue newborn dragons."

"Ise. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

""Yes.""

Both of them nodded in agreement as Satooji looked towards them.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?"

Satooji turned pulled out a catalog, which listed a large number then he pointed towards a ferocious looking blue western dragon.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

Issei made a shocked expression on his face, with Rias making an interested expression.

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of recommending!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!"

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Ise. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off."

"That would be a bad idea, Tiamat would kill Nii-San on the spot."

Everyone turned their attention towards, with Issei giving him a slightly scared expression.

"And why's that?"

"Well, Albion told me about the Dragon Kings a while back and apparently Ddraig did something to her and well she'll probably kill the current Welsh Dragon the moment she saw them."

Issei made a shocked expression at what Kazuki had said.

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book."

"It's just your imagination, Ise-kun. Yeah, you can do it."

"Shut up, Kibaaaaaaa! You go and hunt it, damn itttttt!"

"I'll do it."

They turned towards Kazuki with a surprised expression.

"Kazuki-Kun?"

"I've always wanted to see a real life dragon before, plus Albion said he thinks it'd be a good idea."

"How're you going to find her?"

Once Issei asked that, Kazuki's hair turned spiky white and his eyes turned slitted.

"I'm going to use this dragon form to sense her out, if she's really at the level of a Maou then my bodies going to start reacting out of fear. So, see you later guys."

Kazuki activated his light wings and started flying into the sky, while Satooji turned the page in the catalog.

"Umm, I don't need a familiar like this one, so aren't there any other ones which are friendly and easier to catch?"

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!"

He stopped at a page to a creature that has sharp eyes, sharp fangs with poisonous mark on the bottom of the page. Issei looked at him with a deadpanned look.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

"Can I punch him? Buchou, can I punch this guy?"

"Calm down, Ise. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest…we would be able to return by the end of today."

Rias started looking deep into the forest while Issei continued making a terrified expression, and Satooji gives Issei a thumbs up.

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

"Stop messing with me! I don't want a monster which is more powerful than me!"

"This boy sure has lots of requests. Then, what would you prefer?"

"Aren't there any cute familiars? Like girl-types."

Satooji then looked at him with an irritated expression, before clicking his tongue.

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen? You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also..."

Satooji started talking more about the logic of familiars, until Asia held her hand up.

"I also want a cute familiar."

"Okay, I understand."

Satooji then started leading them towards the forest looking around for familiars that they could catch.

"Listen up, seirei gather around this lake."

There was a spacious clear lake in front of them, it started glittering with sparkles.

"Yes, the water seirei, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

Issei then started thinking about the Undine being apart of his future harem.

"B-Buchou, since it would be my familiar, I can do whatever I want with it right?"

"Yes, do as you like. It would become your familiar after all."

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

The lake started glowing brightly, as Issei was waiting in anticipation. A gigantic body appeared, with insane biceps, the calves were thicker than Issei's waist and the chest. Issei made a completely shocked expression.

"That is Undine."

"No no no! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valor."

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specializing in punching sure won't be bad."

"It is bad! It isn't a healing type at all! It is like the killing-type! I don't need a healing-type seirei which has enormous punch power!"

Issei started freaking out by what he had just saw.

"But, that is the female type you know? And it has quite a potential."

"I so didn't want to hear that!"

"Ise, the World is changing now."

Rias rested her hand on Issei's shoulder while nodded her head.

"But she has pure eyes. I'm sure she is a girl with a pure heart as well."

Issei looked at Asia with a confused expression as she started smiling at him.

"I…Ise-kun, I don't think it's something which will make you cry out that much, you know?"

"Kibaaaa. I had dreams inside fantasies. I was seeking for a beauty of the World. That's because Buchou who is a devil is super beautiful. You would end up having hope in fantasies. But, what is that? Why do I have to see some martial artist make his appearance!? I hate it! I hate fantasies!"

"It's okay. I'm sure there are fantasies which will fulfill Ise-Kun's dream."

"I wonder what Kazuki's up to."

In another part of the forest Kazuki was flying at top toward through with a looked of fear on his face, following behind him was a large rhino-like creature.

"Man this things fast, but unfortunately for him I'm faster."

Kazuki's light wings started glowing with a bright blue light and he flew forward at light-speed leaving a trail of light behind him. The rhino turned it's head trying to follow where Kazuki was going, until he felt a short pain in the side of his body.

Kazuki was there with his elbow hard in the rhino's right side, it roared out of pain and it was sent flying. Kazuki charged at him with a blue magic circle appearing on the palm of his hand, he thrust his hand forward and fired off lightning from his hand burning the rhino's body.

The rhino bellowed out of pain and started running away from Kazuki, he smirked slightly and started stretching his arms.

"Man that training really payed off. Now it's time to find a..."

"Hmm~ Hmm~"

Kazuki started hearing the sound of a women humming a song, Kazuki looked up and started listening in to the tone.

"I think it's coming this way."

Kazuki started following the direction of the humming, as he was getting closer he started hearing the sound of a waterfall. As he approached the waterfall his body started reacting oddly every moment that he took a step forward.

" _I don't know what's happening, I know my bodies telling me to run...but something drawing me there."_

Once Kazuki made it to the waterfall he noticed that the water was steaming, his face started turning completely red by what he had saw.

" _What the..."_

Standing under the waterfall was a naked beautiful women, an impressive bust, with long blue hair, her eyes were closed as she was washing her body.

"Hmmm~ it's been a long time since I was last here. This only good thing about this place it this natural spring that's perfect temperature for a..."

At that moment the women stopping as if she sensed something, she narrowed her eyes towards the other direction as Kazuki hid behind a tree.

" _Spying on women...great I'm becoming Nii-San. Why's the atmosphere getting colder?"_

"Oh~ it's an adorable white dragon, with a familiar aura around him."

Kazuki turned his head and saw a the blue haired women looking at him wearing a towel that covered most of her body. Kazuki looked into her eyes noticing that they were blue and slitted like his.

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude I'll be..."

As Kazuki was trying to walk away, but the women placed her hand next to his head with a smile on her face.

"Oh~ I haven't had a visitor in a while. Plus, I'm sensing something familiar about you...Albion are you there?"

 **[Well its been a long time Tiamat.]**

Kazuki was shocked by what Albion had said, and he looked at the women with a shocked expression on his face.

"Excuse me, but are you really Tiamat the Dragon King the Chaos Karma Dragon?"

"Yep~ that would be me and I didn't know a Dragon could have a Sacred Gear. Since that's not the issue, you probably gave your human body to Albion correct."

"How did you?"

"You're unconsciously releasing that power which is why I could sense you hiding behind this tree, even newborns understands how to control their power. Now that I mention that, I can sense...Welsh Dragon."

At that moment Kazuki started sensing a killing intent coming from her body, that literally started freezing the air around them. But it stopped as she started looking at him with a confused expression.

"But, it's weird most hosts of the White Dragon Emperor would fight each other to the death. Now why aren't you?"

"Uh, because he's actually my older brother...well we're twins."

Tiamat looked at him with a confused expression on her face, before laughing to herself.

"Hahaha, you're kidding right! I've never heard of that before!"

"I'm sorry, but you're different from what I expected."

"If it's about my real dragon form. Normally I'm in this human form...you know normally, I'd hunt down the host of the Welsh Dragon. But whenever I'm around you, I feel oddly calm. So why did you want to meet me?"

"I just wanted to see an actual dragon in person, but I kind of gotten more than I bargained for."

Kazuki looked away with his face turning red, Tiamat looked at him and smiled slightly.

"You're a weird one, you know I never did get your name."

"Oh, my names Kazuki Hyoudou."

"Then Kazuki-Kun would you like to make a contract with me?"

Kazuki was completely shocked by her question.

"B-But, having the Strongest Dragon King as my familiar would be..."

"I won't actually fight for you...it's more of a favor for me, I'm approached all the time by several High-Class and Ultimate-Class Devils wanting me to be their familiar so I can act as their personal guard and it's starting to get really annoying. If you make me your familiar, I'll promise to train you in how to be a real dragon."

Kazuki looked at the pleading expression on her face, until he nodded in agreement. Kazuki held his hand out in front of her and a magic circle appeared under Tiamat.

"In the name of Kazuki Hyoudou. I order you, to become my familiar and respond to my contract."

The light from the magic circle glows and once it stopped the contract between them had stopped.

"Well, our contact done that means you won't..."

Kazuki opened his eyes and felt his hand touching something soft, he opened his eyes wide and noticed that Tiamat had stepped forward making Kazuki touch her breasts.

"My what a perverted Master I have."

Kazuki's face started turning red as Tiamat started teasing him, incredibly.

"Uh, Tiamat-San this is kind of inappropriate."

Tiamat smiled at him seductively and pressed against him, with her breasts pressing against Kazuki's chest.

"Oh~ so I'm not allowed to be seductive towards my Master."

"Uh, Tiamat-San. You're getting a little..."

At that moment Tiamat pressed her lips against Kazuki's, his face started turning a bright red and once she stepped away from him Kazuki immediately felt a sudden change in his body.

"Since you weren't born a dragon naturally, your powers started going out of control and your new body started reacting on instinct. So I just had to equalize the power the was overflowing in your body, through the use of an Ancient Dragon Technique. So you should be able to freely go into this form and turn back without straining yourself."

"And there wasn't any other way to do that?"

"There was, but they were too boring and long this was much faster. And besides didn't you have someone scatter the dragon power to look like a normal human again. And didn't it involve kissing like that?"

Kazuki started blushing at the memory of that ceremony he performed with Akeno.

"A-A friend of mine, well my Senpai recommended that. So I guess I'll be seeing you later Tiamat-San."

"Okay, if you ever need anything just summon me."

Tiamat winked at him seductively, Kazuki spread his light wings and started flying towards where the others were. As he was flying in the air, he calmed down and returned to his normal appearance at will.

"Well she wasn't kidding, I really can use it at will."

 **[But that doesn't mean you have full control over it, you'll need proper training to be able to master a dragon's power.]**

"You're right and training from a Dragon King, is too much of an opportunity to pass up."

 **[So what's your goal now?]**

Kazuki started laughing happily and stopped in the middle of the air.

"I'm going to become the Strongest Vanishing Dragon and I'm going to become the Strongest White Dragon even surpassing you Albion."

 **[Hahahahahaha, I'd like to see you try Kazuki. I wasn't given the title of Heavenly Dragon for nothing, my strength surpassed even Tiamat the Strongest Dragon King.]**

"Alright then, I'll show you Albion."

Kazuki smiled and continued flying towards where the others, once he made it there he landed in front of them.

"Hey, guys I'm back."

"Oh, Kazuki-Kun did you find Tiamat."

"Yep, despite the appearance in that book she's not really ferocious...she's actually nice, but extremely...you know forget it."

"So what happened?"

"I formed a contract with her."

Everyone looked towards Kazuki with a completely shocked expression, while he looked at the sprite dragon that was in Asia's arms.

"And I see Asia-San got an adorable..."

Kazuki moved his head just as the dragon fired off a blast of blue lightning towards him.

"And just like I heard he hates other male. So what's his name Asia-San?"

"I named him Rassei."

"Oh, you added Nii-San's name that's nice."

"Nii-San, why're you looking at me like that?"

"How did you get a Dragon King to be your familiar? And isn't that cheating having something the same level as a Maou?"

Kazuki looked at him with a confused expression on his face, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, she won't exactly be fighting...she only wanted to stop being approached by other people begging for her to be a familiar. And besides, we both have Sacred Gears that can kill a God."

"Alright everyone, I think it's time that we head back."

[Alright!]

Everyone started gathering around a magic circle that transported them back to the Occult Research Club, once they got back they looked and noticed that both Raynare and Mittelt were there sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, your all finally back."

"Welcome back, Onii-San."

Kazuki waved at both of them with a smile on his face. In another location another Church, there was a women with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a nun's outfit. She was standing in front of three girls of the same age who had their faces covered by their hoods.

"As you know there were three Excalibur blades were stolen from the Three Separate Churches, and all of the Exorcists who were sent after them were all killed. So, we're left with no other option but to send you three to go after them."

"Griselda-San what about Dulio-San?"

From the question from one of them, she sighed out of slight irritation.

"Unfortunately we can't find him, he ran off somewhere after hearing about some new food and knowing him he won't be back for a couple of days."

"Don't worry, we'll be able to get them back I just mow down who ever is in the way."

The hooded girl immediately felt a sudden chill.

"Xenovia, how many time have I told you that you can't just charge in straight away without thinking."

"Y-Yes, Griselda."

Griselda sighed and looked towards the three of them.

"Now you three may go and complete your mission, but you'd all better come back alive. And may God be with all three of you."

The three of them nodded and started walking outside of the Church one of other hooded girl turned towards the other.

"So, Iri-Chan you're finally going back home. So what's the first thing you're going to do?"

"W-Well, I'm going to go meet up a friend of mine again. I'm coming back Kazu-Chan."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Nine of the Twin Dragons, and Kazuki has formed a contract with the Dragon King Tiamat because she was tired of being approached by Devils. I know this Chapter may have been a bit shot, but it's all for the appearance of the next Arc. So, see you all next time.**


	10. Wielder of the Lost Sword

**Wielder of the Lost Sword**

 **Kazuki opened his eyes and woke up in a completely dark void, he stood up tried looking around to see where he saw.**

" **Okay where am I?! Albion where are you?!"**

 **Kazuki's voice echoed around the void trying to call out to Albion, but there was no response.**

 **{...}**

 **Kazuki's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice, he looked around trying to find the source of it.**

" **That's the same voice from before."**

" **I'll never forgive you!"**

 **Kazuki's eyes widened as he sensed a dark presence coming from behind him, Kazuki turned around at the unknown voice. But without time to react he was immediately lifted up into the air by his throat, Kazuki was instantly left gasping for breath.**

 **Kazuki narrowed his eyes, he looked and noticed that the one holding him up was a man wearing black dragon armor making him resemble a knight, with dark blue jewels that covered their body, with two pairs of dark light wings and their eyes were glowing bright red.**

" **Who...are..."**

 **The man's grip on Kazuki's next started increasing, he placed hands hand on the man's arm trying to release the man from his grip.**

 **{...never forgive...never forgive...}**

 **{...he'll never forget...never forget.}**

 **{...forgive...he'll never forgive...him...}**

 **The man's grip on Kazuki's neck started increasing, as he continued repeating those same words 'I'll never forgive you'. As Kazuki started losing his consciousness along with his grip, but there was a bright golden light that shined from behind him.**

 **The man howled out of pain from the golden light, Kazuki fell onto the ground gasping for breath. He looked and noticed that part of the man's black armor turned snow white. Kazuki looked at the man and sensed a familiar presence.**

" **Y-You're the..."**

 **The man turned around and walked into the darkness of the void, he later turned around and saw shapeless golden light releasing a overflowing holy aura. As Kazuki was looking at it he noticed that it felt that and it was calling out to him.**

 **Once he stuck his hand inside of the golden light, as he was reaching his hand inside of the light he felt his hand gripping a sword's hilt.**

" **What is this?"**

 **As Kazuki was trying to pull out whatever was in the light a splitting pain went through his head.**

Kazuki woke up in his bed with a splitting headache, but he later realized that he was alone in his room. He turned his head and noticed that there was a letter with a Neko Girl with her tongue sticking out drawn on it next to his pillow. It read:

 _Kazuki-Kun, had to go away for a while with Vali and the others. I'll see you when I get back._

 _Love, your favorite Neko_

Kazuki yawned loudly and got out of bed, and started getting dressed. Once he was done he walked downstairs and saw that Issei, his parents, Rias and Asia were all eating breakfast.

"Oh, Kazuki come and join us. Rias-San prepared some delicious breakfast."

Kazuki sat down at the table and started eating the breakfast, once he took the first bite he smiled out of surprise.

"This is delicious, Rias-Senpai."

"Thank you. Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Ise. Today the club members are coming here."

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? Are we doing something in my house?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

Rias then turned towards their parents and bowed her head.

"I'm very sorry Otou-Sama, Okaa-Sama."

"That's all right Rias-San. I heard that you are taking good care of Ise. I'm also happy that Ise has more female friends."

"She's right. I like Matsuda-Kun and Motohama-Kun, but I think it's also important to have a friend who plays safe. You can't enjoy youth by staying in your room and talking about naughty stuff."

"That's right Otou-San. Matsuda-Kun and Motohama-Kun are good boys but they have lewd eyes. Well, they are lecherous students, so it's obvious that they are a bad influence for Ise. And since Asia-san and Rias-San are living here now, I don't want them to enter this house any more. The girls will get stained."

As they were talking about Issei's friends and leaned towards Kazuki and whispered.

"I wonder how this will turn out."

"Oh, come on Nii-San. What's the worst that can happen?"

Tomorrow after school, the Occult Research Club, along with Raynare and Mittelt were in the living room looking at albums given to them by Issei's and Kazuki's mother. With both brothers looking at them with a horrified expression on their faces.

"And this is a picture of Ise and Kazuki when they were in grade school."

"This photo of Kazuki when he was too embarrassed to play with the other children at the playground."

"Aw~ Nii-San, was so adorable."

As their mom continued showing them their embarrassing past, both of them had felt like they were going to start crying out of embarrassment.

"Kaa-San, why're you doing this?"

"Oh, Kazuki. One day when you two bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."

"...small Ise."

"...small Kazuki-Kun."

They turned their heads as both Raynare and Rias were mumbling to themselves as they were looking at their baby pictures.

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..."

"...Kazuki when he was a child, Kazuki when he was a child, Kazuki when he was a child, Kazuki when he was a child..."

Rias and Raynare then looked at each other with an understanding expression on their face, they both held their hands and said in unison.

""I understand how you feel, Rias/Raynare.""

Both of them deadpanned the two women as they continued looking at the photos, while leaning in closer to each other.

"Is Rias-Senpai some kind of secret Shotacon?"

"I don't know is Raynare?"

Issei then turned his head and saw that Kiba was looking at an album with a smile on his face.

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

Issei dodged for the photo only for Kiba to dodge it, without a care in the world. As Kiba was laughing he stopped at a single photo with a look of surprise on his face.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba showed them an image of Issei, Kazuki and a tomboyish girl with chestnut hair and violet eyes the three of them had their hands up with bright smiles on their face. Leaning against the wall behind them was a European sword.

"Yea, that's a girl who used to live around here. I remember Kazuki was madly in love with her."

At that moment Kazuki punched Issei in his cheek, with his face completely red. Issei gritted his teeth grabbed Kazuki by his shirt collar.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

"No I was talking about that sword in the back."

They turned around and Issei shook his head, while Kazuki nodded.

"Yea, that sword was in her families possession for years."

"This is a Holy Sword."

At that moment both of them noticed the cold expression in Kiba's eyes, next week in the middle of lunch Kazuki was sitting his classroom with his arms stretched out and yawning after finishing his lunch.

"Kazuki-Kun."

He turned his head as he heard Raynare calling out to him, he waved and smiled back at her.

"Hey, Raynare-Chan."

"So is that Basketball Club competing in the Ball Tournament?"

"Well, of course as member and future Captain I have to. So have you joined any clubs?"

"Hmm, I've been thinking about it. But I haven't found anything that suits me."

"Hey Kazuki, Raynare are you two heading to the Club Room?"

Both of them nodded in agreement and stood up, the three of them started heading towards the Club room. Once they made it their they looked and noticed that Koneko and Mittelt were glaring at each other again, once Kazuki saw them both he sighed.

"Alright what's wrong now you two?"

"I Koneko-Chan that I was going ask Nii-San to take me out for ice cream on the weekend."

"...I was going to ask Kazuki-Senpai that."

Both of them looked at each other with and irritated expression on both of their faces, until Kazuki got both of their attention.

"How about I take both of you out? I have enough time for both of you."

"Ahem."

Sona who was also in the club room got Kazuki's attention, he looked towards her with a slight smile on his face.

"Heh, sorry Sona-Senpai I kind of got sidetracked."

Issei looked at her with a shocked expression on his face trying to figure out why the Student Council President was there.

"Student President..."

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-Senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-Kun is responding like he is supposed to."

Kazuki then laughed slightly, Akeno then interjected.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-Sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

Issei made a shocked expression his face, until the guy who was with Sona spoke up.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me!"

Even though Issei was happy to meet another pawn in the same grade as him, Saji only sighed out of irritated.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same Pawn as me…"

"W-What did you say!?"

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

"Well you two aren't on the right track."

"And the so-called King of Kuoh speaks up, Pretty-Boy."

Kazuki gained a tick mark on his forehead as Saji snapped back at him, Sona stopped him by glaring at him slightly.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-Kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides…"

Sona then looked towards Issei.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-Kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 8 Pawn pieces was not just for show."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Raiser…I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-Senpai who rescued Rias-Senpai…"

Saji then turned his attention towards Issei and bowed.

"I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-Kun, Asia Argento-San. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

"What about this Hyoudou?"

Sona then turned towards Kazuki with a slight smile.

"Kazuki-Kun, is a reborn White Dragon who also helped in defeating Raiser Phenex and he's also made one of the Dragon Kings his familiar."

"How'd make a Dragon of that level his familiar and how's he a dragon? He looks like he's still human."

"Like this."

Saji then looked towards Kazuki who's canines were sharper and his eyes were slitted, Saji looked at him with a shocked expression and stepped back a little with a slightly frightened expression.

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me…"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand with a bright smile on his face, Issei smirked angrily and took Saji's hand while gripping his hand hard.

"Hahaha! Saji-Kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-Kun!?"

Saji did the same thing and he gripped Issei's hand tighter.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-Kun! To have the blond Bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-Kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

As both of them were glaring angrily at each other, both Rias and Sona sighed.

"You must have a hard time."

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club."

Once Sona took a sip of tea she placed it back on the table.

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

They nodded in understanding.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

"Kaichou. No Souna Sitri-San...Sama. I will be in your care from now."

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

Sona smiled at them.

"Yes, let's get along. Rias, I will be looking forward to the Ball Tournament."

During the day of the Ball Tournament, in the Gym the Basketball Team were finishing their matches with the other Club members. Kazuki sat down on the stands with the rest of the students who were starting to watch the bodge ball match between the Occult Research Club and the Baseball Club.

On the court Issei looked at Asia with a shocked expression on his face, after seeing what Asia was wearing bloomers.

"Bloo...bloomers."

Asia's face started turning red as Issei was looking at her figure.

"…Ummm…I heard from Kiryuu-San. That the proper uniform for dodge ball is bloomer…An…and also that Ise-San will be happy if I wore this…"

Issei clenched his fist with a tick mark on his forehead Asia looked at him with a shy expression.

"You don't like it."

"No, no. It's great, Asia. Thank you very much. Thank you very much!"

Issei took Asia's hand and started calming her down.

"Raise your spirit up, you two."

Issei noticed that Rias was getting fired up because of the tournament, so I started getting fired up.

"I'm getting fired up with Asia's bloomers! Since I'm doing it, I'm not going to lose!"

"Good reply, Ise! I will give you a reward if you work hard!"

"Uooooooo! Oppai!"

As Issei was getting more pumped through his own perverted expression, but later stopped as Asia stepped on his foot.

"Gyaaa!"

"Ise-San how about you hand that out to everyone?"

Issei laughed nervously as Asia was giving him a displeased expression on her face, Issei then smirked and pulled out headbands with 'Occult Research Club' imprinted on them. He later started handing them out to everyone.

"Ara, you are well prepared."

"Yes, Ise is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"Hehehe. I was secretly practicing."

"…It's unexpectedly good."

"Ara-ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolize the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-San! That's why I also made it!"

After getting praised by everyone, Issei walked towards Kiba and handed him one.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah…Winning is important."

Issei noticed the cold expression and tone coming from Kiba, before he could respond.

[Members of the Occult Research Club and the Baseball Club. Please gather at the ground.]

As the Occult Research Club was started their match with the Baseball Club, something expected happened.

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

Issei shouted as he was dodging a barrage of dodge balls coming towards him and only him, while they were ignoring Rias and Akeno "The Two Great Onee-Sama", Asia "The Blonde #1 Beauty", Koneko "The Loli Mascot" and Kiba "The Kuoh Prince".

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"You guys can't hate him for something like..."

As Kazuki was trying calm them down two dodge balls were thrown at him, Kazuki caught both of them with an irritated expression on his face. He looked and noticed that two members of the Baseball Club had thrown them at him.

""Shut up, this has nothing to do with you!""

Both of them were knocked to the ground by the two dodge balls that they flung at Kazuki.

[That's right, don't mess with our King!]

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Ise! In terms of strategy, this would be sacrifice! Ise, this is a chance!"

"Buchouuuu! I will do my best! Shit! I'm not doing this for fun!"

Issei was convinced by what Rias had said and started using himself as shield, and as one of the dodge balls were going at him Koneko caught it. She then threw it back towards the opponent, taking him out with one shot. At that moment one of the built baseball player walked towards Kiba.

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

Issei went towards Kiba and stood in front of him.

"…Ah. Ise-kun?"

As Issei turned his head towards Kiba, he felt something hit him under the belt. Issei's expression immediately changed into pain and Issei fell down holding his manhood. Everyone from the Occult Research Club walked over to him.

"Bu…Buchou…my…balls…"

"I have the ball! You did well Ise! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Ise!"

"Ara ara. Buchou. You are wrong. It seems like a different ball is in a serious condition."

"…! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y…yes. Did Ise-San get hurt…?"

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

Issei later felt someone helping him up, he turned his head and saw that Kazuki was carrying him with a nervous smirk on his face.

"Nii-San that had to hurt, man even I felt that one."

"...you're not helping...Kazuki."

After the Ball Tournament was over, the Occult Research Club had won it and Issei along with Asia and Kazuki were walking outside as the rain started pouring.

SLAP

They turned their heads as Rias had slapped Kiba across his face, the noise echoed along with the rain. Kiba looked back at her with a near emotionless expression on his face.

"How is it? Did that wake you up?"

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

The three of them then walked over towards him, with a slightly worried expression on their faces.

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Hey, Kiba you've been acting real strange since you saw that photo."

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Issei looked at him with a look of confusion before saying.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"...comrades...family..."

Kiba makes a gloomy expression as he looked at both Kazuki and Issei.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning…Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

Kiba only shook his hand in disagreement.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy Sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living. The sword that took away the only family I ever had...I'm jealous of you and Kazuki-Kun. At least you know where your other half is."

Both of them looked at Kiba with a shocked expression, Rias only looked at him sadly.

"What did Kiba...mean when he said..."

Before Kazuki could finish his question, he felt someone pulsating in his body and he turned towards the city.

"Kazuki what's wrong?"

"...I'm going for a walk."

Kazuki wordlessly opened up an umbrella in his hand and started walking towards the city without saying a single word. As he was walking aimlessly through the city, he stopped suddenly and placed his hand over his chest.

"Albion what's going on?"

 **[There's something attached to your body, and it responding to something in this area.]**

SPLASH

Kazuki turned his head as he heard a body falling in a small puddle from the rain, he turned his hand and saw a man wearing exorcists clothing fell down.

"Hey are you alright?!"

As Kazuki was running towards that person, he stopped as someone slashing at him. He jumped out of the way and quickly manifested his long sword and blocked an attack from an oddly shaped sword releasing a holy aura.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

Kazuki's eyes narrowed at who was in front of him, Freed Sellzen who was wielding a sword with a sadistic expression on his face.

"What're you still doing here?"

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

Kazuki's eyes widened by what Freed said, he looked at the aura that was being releasing from his sword and he felt the same pulsating feeling in his chest. Freed then pushed Kazuki back, he slightly lost his balance and just when he regained it Freed continued his assault.

Both Kazuki's and Freed's blades continued clashing against each other, with Freed making insanely fast movements.

" _Why's he getting faster?!"_

"Ahahaha, so you've gotten good at using a sword. Buuuuut..."

At that moment Freed slashed upwards and completely shattered Kazuki's long sword slicing his in half, Kazuki looked in shock at the piece shattered sword was falling on the ground. Freed charged at Kazuki was enhanced speeds and started slashing at him with great speed.

Kazuki continued dodging the attacks launched by Freed, but he gained a cut on his cheek. Kazuki stepped back away from Freed and tried activating his Sacred Gear, but he couldn't summon it.

" _Why can't I use my Sacred Gear?"_

 **[There's something inside of your body is blocking it's activation.]**

Kazuki was immediately slashed on his shoulder by Freed, he winced in pain and jumped back away from him. Kazuki placed his hand on his wound and glared at Freed with an angered expression on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy slicing off your arms and legs!"

Freed started charging towards Kazuki with his sword coming down at him, a voice echoed in his head.

 **{it...draw...it...the...sword...}**

Kazuki stood up and positioned his hands like he was drawing a sword from his side, the same bright gold holy aura from his dream started manifesting around his hand.

"Argh, that light too bright!"

Freed covered his eyes and stepped back away from Kazuki, and the overflowing holy aura started taking a shape. Once it fully manifested, it took shape as a sheathed single-edge sword that had both the features of a both a katana and a long sword with a gold unique hand guard that was encroach on the blade.

"Tch..."

Kazuki unsheathed the sword as Freed was slashing his sword downwards and he intercepted the attack with his sword. As Freed was pushing down the attack both of the swords started releasing a holy aura, but the one Kazuki wielded released an holy that started distorting the air around them.

"Waah! Where'd that sword come from?!"

"I don't know, but I'm going to cut you in half!"

Kazuki pushed freed away from him and he charged at Freed with his sword, Freed clicked his tongue and pulled a round object from his pocket.

"This isn't over!"

Freed threw the object on the ground and it generated a powerful flash of light, it blinded Kazuki for an instant while Kazuki vanished away. He clicked his tongue and he sheathed the sword, he strapped the sword over his shoulder.

He activated his light wings and started flying in the air, at that moment in Issei's room both Rias and Asia were inside of his room.

"Holy Sword Project?"

Rias nodded at Issei's words, she then started explaining what it was.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the Holy Sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

"Holy Swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the Holy Sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Issei shook his head after thinking over the name.

"Even though there are numerous Holy swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a Holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But Holy Swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create Holy Swords instead?"

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the Holy Swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the Longinus, just like your Boosted Gear and Kazuki's Divine Dividing. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the True Longinus. It's also said that the name Longinus was derived from it."

Issei started looking at his left arm with a slight look of surprise.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these Holy Swords are too powerful. It's the same with the Demonic Swords."

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the Holy Sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the Holy Swords?"

KNOCK KNOCK

They turned their head as they heard a knock on the window, Issei went to the window and opened it. At that moment Kazuki stepped through the window, their eyes widened as they saw the wound on his cheek and shoulder.

"K-Kazuki, what happened?"

"Well, I was taking a nice stroll in the rain...when, oh wait I was almost bisected by that deranged priest."

"I'll heal you Kazuki-San."

Asia walked over and held her hands out, his arm was surrounded with a green light created by Asia and his wounds started healing. Once his wound was healed he started stretching his arm around, Rias then looked and pointed at the sword that was on his back.

"Kazuki what is that on your back?"

"I have no idea, it just popped out from no where when Freed attack me. I don't know what it is, but looks insanely cool."

Once Kazuki unsheathed it and held it up Rias, Issei and Asia immediately felt a cold chill went down their spines. Rias stepped away with a slightly terrified expression on her face.

"P-Put that thing away!"

Kazuki blinked three times at Rias's request before sheathing the sword again.

"What're you guys doing in here anyway?"

"W-we were talking about Kiba and his connection with the Holy Swords and this Holy Sword Project. Buchou can you continue?"

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

"I don't like where this is going."

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords as defective products and disposed of them. Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

"They the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

"There are some people who allow their overwhelming faith cloud their humanity. By the way Rias-Senpai what did Kiba when he said 'other half'."

Rias looked at Kazuki with a surprised expression and looked away.

"I don't know what your..."

"When Kiba said other half, he looked towards both me and Nii-San. We're two halves from the same whole, Kiba wouldn't have said 'other half' unless he was talking about..."

"Alright fine geez, in the entire Holy Sword Project there was one exception there was a girl who was able to adapt for one of the Holy Swords and was immediately taken away. Kiba's sister, well twin sister."

Kazuki's, Issei's and Asia's eyes widened as what Rias had told them.

"""He has a twin sister?!"""

Rias shook her head with a slightly sad expression on her face.

"What happened to her?"

"After I reincarnated Kiba as a Devil, he was adamant about going back for her. When I finally agreed, but when got there she wasn't there. There wasn't a single trace of her anywhere inside of that facility and whenever he saw you and Kazuki he was instantly reminded of her."

Rias then looked towards Kazuki again her attention was being caught towards the sword on his back.

"Kazuki where did you get that sword?"

"I really don't know, someone just told me to draw it so I just drew it. And guessing from your reaction it's a Holy isn't?"

"It certainly gives off the disturbing aura, but I don't know which one it is."

"The Holy Knight Sword, Arondight. Well see you guys later."

Kazuki stood up and started walking outside of Issei's room, while heading for his own. Once he made it to his room he took off his torn and bloodied shirt and threw it in the trash. Once he did he jumped on his bed with the sheathed sword in his hand.

"Hey, Albion do you know anything about this sword?"

 **[The only thing that I know is that unlike other Holy Swords, it chooses its next user after they die.]**

"Do you know who that guy was in my dream?"

 **[...]**

Albion remained silent before sighing.

 **[That was the man I was talking about, my past partner. Like you he was confident in his abilities though he trained to get stronger and through his feelings he created a Sub-Species Balance Breaker. But he later battled against his generation's Red Dragon Emperor to the death. As their fight continued he was going to win the battle, that was when the Red Dragon Emperor used something forbidden and the battle soon turned into a fight for survival. To protect those he cared about and against my better wishes he used the same technique to win, it took him five minutes to kill the Red Dragon Emperor. But in the end he was driven completely insane and later died with neither his mind nor soul repaired from using that move. That explains his current look when you first met, he's now the accumulation of malice and hatred.]**

"So he was unable to regain who he was, so what was this move that he used Albion...Albion?"

Kazuki sighed as Albion cut off their connection, he held up Arondight and placed it in an dimensional storage.

"Really need to work on his conversation skills."

Inside of Kiba's apartment he was inside of his room sitting in the darkness with an emotionless expression on his face.

 **{Onii-San will we ever go back home.}**

 **{I don't know, but has long as we're together we'll always be home.}**

 **{This girl is compatible with Excalibur, we'll need to do further tests.}**

 **{N-No! I don't want to go away from Onii-San!}**

 **{What're you doing bring her back?!}**

 **{If you're able to synchronize with Excalibur, then you'll be able to see your sister again.}**

 **{Fine, I'll do it! I'll synchronize with Excalibur! Just promise me you'll bring her back!}**

Kiba placed his hand over his face, as tears started falling down from his eyes and he gritted his teeth out of frustration.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my promise..."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Ten of the Twin Dragons, Kazuki had met the one of the other possessors and it would've been a good conversation...but instead he went postal on him and tried to strangle him to death. Freed reappears with his usual I'm going to slash you to pieces bit. Kazuki now becomes the new possessor of Arondight, but has no idea what its abilities are.**

 **Also for those who've seen Seiken Tsukai no World Break, Arondight resembles the Holy Sword Salatiga from that series. And in later new, Kiba has a twin sister whom he doesn't know whether she's alive or dead...huh I wonder what happened. And I've decided to go along and add Kunou to Issei's Harem, but since I along with other people have an issue with little girls being in harems.**

 **I decided to make both her and Ophis older than they actually are. And that's the end of that. So until next chapter later.**


	11. Exorcist Trio

**The Exorcist Trio**

After school in the middle of the forest, Kazuki was running the trees in his dragon form and started dodging tree after tree with precision. And strapped over his shoulders was a sheathed Arondight, Kazuki reached for his sword's hilt and sliced down several trees like he was cutting through warm butter. Kazuki looked at it as the sword's edge started shining in the sunlight.

"Arondight really does have a sharp edge, I didn't even feel any resistance when I cut down those trees. Now when I see Freed again, I'm going to..."

"W-Who are you?"

Kazuki turned around as he heard a girl's voice coming from behind him, he looked and saw a girl wearing a robes with a hood covering her face.

"And you are?"

"White hair, in his late teens...are you Freed Sellzen?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT PSYCHOPATHIC HERETIC WEIRDO?!"

"Iyah! I'm sorry, but don't yell at me!"

Kazuki looked at the girl with a confused expression on his face, once he took a step towards her he sensed a destructive aura coming from behind him. Kazuki quickly unsheathed Arondight and blocked an attack from a large broadsword.

Once both swords collided, it created a powerful holy wave that cracked the ground under him. He looked and noticed that it was a girl his age with blue hair and a green fringe.

"I'm just not catching a break this week."

"Who are you? And what were you doing with Yumi?"

The cloaked girl sent Kazuki skidding off the ground, he regained his balance as she charged at him with her sword again.

"Shouldn't I be asking that to the girl who attacked me first?"

"I asked you first...White-Haired Heretic."

"Don't call me a White-Haired Heretic! You Blue-Haired Heretic!"

"Don't call me a Blue-Haired Heretic!"

Both of them started shooting glares towards each until sparks started flying between them.

"Xenovia, Yumi-Chan."

Kazuki froze after hearing that familiar voice, he turned his head and saw a girl his age with chestnut hair tied in twin tails and violet eyes.

"Why're you fighting..."

She looked at Kazuki with a confused expression on her face like she recognized him, but she couldn't recognize his white hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you look like someone I..."

"Iri-Chan?"

Irina blinked her eyes several times before pointing at the Kazuki with a shocked expression on her face.

"K-K-Kazu-Chan?! What happened to your hair and eyes?!"

"Right, I'm still in this form. One second..."

Kazuki released a breath of air, and his hair and eyes returned back to normal. He then looked towards Irina with a sincere smile on his face.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you..."

Before Kazuki could finish he was immediately tackled to the ground by Irina, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I missed you so much Kazu-Chan!"

Kazuki started blushing a deep shade of red as Irina continued hugging him tighter and tighter, he smiled and started hugging her back.

"Yea, I missed you too and here look."

Kazuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver cross from his pocket and her expression brightened.

"You still have that?"

"Yea, I did promise I'd never let it go until I saw you again."

Irina smiled and started rubbing her cheek up against his causing him to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Not that I want to get in the way of your reunion, but what are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry my names..."

Xenovia pointed her sword at Kazuki with Irina looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ah, Xenovia what're you doing?!"

"There's no way you're a normal person, I could see the look in his eyes when our swords clashed. And there wasn't a single ounce of humanity behind them."

"Well, I'm not a normal human being anymore...I'm a Humanoid Dragon now."

The three girls looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces, Xenovia prepared her sword.

"And how did you become like that did you make a deal with a Devil."

"Th-There's no way, Kazu-Chan is as much of a believer of God as I am."

"I didn't make a deal with a Devil, I made a deal with Albion 'The Vanishing Dragon' since I am the White Dragon Emperor."

Kazuki then sprouted his light wings from his back gaining a surprised look from all three of them.

"...Longinus? Kazu-Chan's the Vanishing Dragon?"

"Divine Dividing? I never thought that I would meet the person who possesses the Vanishing Dragon in the far Eastern Country like this."

"Trust me you're in for more surprises than this, so why're you three here besides attacking me and calling me a White-Haired Heretic?"

They looked at each other momentarily before Xenovia started talking.

"There were three Excalibur swords were stolen from three of our bases, we tracked it to a group that are in this town."

"Question does one of these Holy Swords have, an oddly shaped blade and does it make the user insanely faster?"

"You've seen Excalibur Rapidly?"

"Yea, I saw it as Freed was trying bisect me with it. So, I'm guessing that you guys are going to talk to the Devil in charge of this town. If you are then you should probably know that it's not a good idea to threaten a Maou's little sister. Especially the one carrying the name 'Lucifer'."

"I understand that, it's not like I'm going to attack her."

"Oh, so you just attack random strangers taking an after school stroll in the middle of the forest."

Xenovia looked at him with a slightly irked expression on her face.

"Well whatever, if you want to meet her then I can arrange that. I'll give you the address of the school we're attending and you can come there after school."

"Okay, Kazu-Chan."

Kazuki blushed lightly as Irina was looking at him sweetly, his attention was later caught towards the lone girl who still had her face covered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I actually don't know what you look like since you're still wearing that hood."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yumi."

She reached for her hood and removed it, once Kazuki saw Yumi's face his eyes widened. Yumi was a beautiful girl his age, with long blonde hair reaching to her back and her appearance greatly resembled Kiba's. Yumi noticed that Kazuki was stuck staring at her and she looked at him shyly.

"Wh-Why're you staring at me like that?"

"Kazu-Chan! Why're you looking at Yumi-Chan?!"

"I'm sorry Yumi-San, but do you have a twin brother?"

Yumi was deeply taken back by what Kazuki had said, her hands started shaking slightly out of sadness and frustration.

"H-How do you know that I have a twin brother?"

Kazuki then looked towards Xenovia and Irina with a pleading expression on his face.

"Can I borrow Yumi-San for a second?"

Both of them were shocked and confused by what Kazuki had asked them, though Irina nodded her head in agreement.

"U-Uh, sure Kazu-Chan. But what're you…?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain later."

Kazuki then pulled out his cellphone and started dialing Kiba's number, after answering the phone Kazuki asked that Kiba meet them in the park. Minutes later Kiba was standing around at the park with a curious expression on his face.

"I wonder why Kazuki-Kun wanted to..."

"O-Onii-San?"

Kiba's eyes widened as he heard a girl's voice, he turned his head slowly as he saw a familiar person standing behind him. Tears started going down his face as he saw that girl looking back at him with tears rolling down her face.

"M-Mariah?"

Yumi's bottom lip started to quivers and tears started rolling down her face uncontrollably, without hesitation she ran over and latched onto Kiba tightly while crying heavy tears.

"Waaaaaaah!"

Yumi started crying uncontrollably into Kiba's, he smiled brightly and started petting Yumi on her head comfortably on her head. He was instantly reminded her of when he always did this when they were little kids.

"There, there everything's alright."

Yumi started calming down as Kiba petted her head softly, she smiled in response to what he had said.

"I usually go by Yumi nowadays and I hear that you go by Kiba."

"Yea, a lot happens in over five years. But, I thought that you were..."

"I was in another facility after that day, when I asked if I could visit you the day after it happened I was told that everyone was..."

Kiba patted her on her head again, he looked towards a tree after sensing a familiar presence and smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Kazuki-Kun."

Kazuki was hiding behind the tree with a smile on his face.

"Reuniting a brother and sister, that really brightened my day."

Kazuki's mind was later drawn to the dark side of his predecessor that was inside of his mind and the malice that was he was releasing.

"Now if I can only save him, such a great man became something like that."

Kazuki placed his hands in his pocket and started heading back to his house, before he walked in he noticed that he heard two familiar voices.

[Kazuki will be so happy that you're back.]

[Hehehe, I'm happy that I'll be able to talk to Kazu-Chan again.]

Once Kazuki opened the door, he looked and noticed that Irina and Xenovia were sitting down on the couch in front of her.

"Oh, Kazuki looks who's back your childhood crush."

Kazuki's face started turning bright red along with Irina as his mother said that without hesitation.

"KAA-SAN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING WHEN THERE ARE GIRLS AROUND?!"

His mother looked at him with a smile on her face, while laughing lightly with her hand over her mouth.

"Don't be like that Kazuki, she had a crush on you to. She told me herself."

Irina did a spit take and looked at her with a looked of disbelief along with Kazuki.

"P-P-Please don't mention that while he's standing right there!"

"Oh my, young teenage love is a special one. Well, I'll just leave you two lovebirds to start catching up."

Both of them blushed a deep shade of red as Mrs. Hyoudou left the room, leaving Kazuki in the living room with Xenovia and Irina. Kazuki sighed and sat down on the couch in front of them, Irina looked at him with a bright smile on her face.

"So Kazu-Chan what have you been up to since I left?"

"Well, nothing much happened since you left though I did meet this weird girl when I was in middle school."

"Weird how?"

"I found her standing in front of a candy store, for about two minutes before I offered to buy her something from the store. Actually she only stared at me until she finished all of the candy I brought her and thanked me. My first week after I started my Second-Year of High School I awakened my Sacred Gear, weeks later I was attacked and almost killed by a Fallen Angel. I might have been killed if it wasn't for Raynare-Chan a Fallen Angel who warned me before I was stabbed from behind. And then..."

They looked at him with a confused expression on their faces, as Kazuki continued talking what he went through.

"Wow Kazu-Chan you've really been through a lot in just a couple weeks."

"A Lost Holy Sword? I've never heard of it before and just for it to pop out of nowhere is unfathomable, it must've responded to the Holy Sword Freed stole."

Kazuki nodded in agreement to Xenovia's statement and smiled.

"My opinion of you has changed slightly, Xenovia-San."

"How so?"

"First I thought you were some psycho sword wielding women who attacks random people taking a stroll in the forest. Now I know you're a girl with her own way of doing things."

Xenovia gained a slight tick mark on her forehead and looked towards Kazuki.

"Why were you ever taking a stroll in the forest anyway?!"

"What? I'm not allowed to take a walk in the woods alone."

"What are you insane?"

"Right? We live in a world full of Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Gods, Youkai, Dragons. And hows me walking in the middle of the forest is insane?"

"He does have a point Xenovia."

Xenovia looked towards Irina with a sightly irked expression on her face.

"What are you defending your Humanoid Dragon boyfriend, Heretic?"

"I-I-I'm not K-Kazu-Chan's g-g-girlfriend...w-well...not...yet...! A-And I'm not a Heretic, you Blue-Haired Heretic!"

"Hahaha, so I'm not to first person who called you that!"

"Don't laugh at that!"

At Xenovia's demanding tone, the door to then opened revealing a distraught Issei and Asia. They then looked towards the living room and noticed Xenovia and Irina were sitting in front of Kazuki. Issei looked and noticed that Irina was waving at him with a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again Issei Hyoudou-Kun."

After reintroducing themselves they left the house, with Rias coming into the house later on with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm glad that both of you are safe."

Once she saw Issei and Asia she hugged both of them tightly with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-San and I are safe, Buchou-San."

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad…If something were to happen to you and Asia, I…After the normal club activity I was called in by Sona and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a Holy Sword with them."

"Right just to let you know before you're too surprised, Kiba's sister is here to."

They turned their heads towards Kazuki with a surprised expression on their faces.

"K-Kiba's sister, the one we talked about last night."

"B-But, I thought she was..."

"She was taken away hours before Kiba and the others were 'disposed of'."

Rias sighed out of relief and smiled slightly.

"I'm happy that he was able to reunite with his sister again, but now we have to worry about why there are Holy Sword users in my territory."

The next day after school, everyone had gathered in the Occult Research Club including both Raynare and Mittelt. The atmosphere in the room was dense as Irina, Xenovia and Yumi were sitting in front of Rias and Akeno with everyone else sitting behind them.

Issei was looking at Yumi with a shocked expression on his face. While Kiba was trying to control his anger has he saw the objects that they were carrying.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Issei made a confused expression on his face, until Rias answered the question on his mind.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

Issei made a surprised expression by Rias supposedly reading his mind.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this."

Xenovia then picked up her sword which was covered in bandages and untied it, once the Devil in the room looked at it they started shivering.

"This is Excalibur. Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Xenovia tied the wrapping back around her sword and continued.

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. It's one of the 7 Holy Swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

Irina then took out a rope that was tied around her shoulder and it started taking shape as a katana.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

Yumi then pulled out a long sword with a unique design.

"Mine is Excalibur Blessing. Though it's not an offensive like Iri-Chan's and Xeno-Chan's, it's more of a supportive type. And it increases others based off of ones belief and weakens Devil and Vampires."

"Irina…There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Rias then looked at both of them and interjected with her next question.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Instantly Mittelt's and Raynare's expressions changed to shocked.

"Th-That's impossible, Azazel-Sama doesn't have any interest in Holy Swords."

Xenovia looked at both Raynare and Mittelt and sighed.

"We know Kazuki told us about his first time interaction with Azazel, though we already know who the culprit is. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Xenovia then continued with her statement.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Issei and the others made a slightly shocked expression on their face after realizing what had been happening behind their backs.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes changed after hearing Xenovia's confident tone.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Rias's expression changed after what Xenovia had blamed on them.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

Xenovia laughed slightly by what she had responded.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the Three Factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

Rias softened her expression and sighed.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

The three female exorcists responded.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"I really don't want to die, but I don't want to fail my mission."

Rias looked at the three exorcists with a confused expression.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

Everyone looked at them with a confused expression.

"Is it possible with only the three of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

Xenovia then looked towards Kazuki secretly, leaving him with a confused expression.

" _Why's she looking at me?"_

The three female Exorcists then looked at each other before standing back up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

Xenovia refused her offer with her hand.

"I don't need it."

"I'm sorry. See you."

As they were leaving Xenovia looked towards Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the Witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Once Xenovia referred to her as a witch Asia started to shake from her response, Kazuki sighed out of a slight irritation.

" _Well, this isn't going to end well."_

"Are you the rumored witch? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia couldn't respond to what Xenovia and Irina had said.

"Uh Iri-Chan, Xeno-Chan I think we should probably go."

As Yumi was trying to get them to leave Irina continued.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the Holy Maiden Asia will also get shocked as well."

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a Holy-maiden. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

"No, I can smell the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia continued looking towards Asia with sharp eyes, with Irina making a surprised expression.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

At that moment Xenovia took out her Excalibur Destruction and pointed it Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

"Don't touch her!"

Issei stepped in with an irritated expression on his face, with Kazuki looking at Xenovia with a look of confusion.

" _Seriously does she point that thing at everyone she's just met?"_

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a Witch didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a Witch."

Issei started gritting his teeth tighter and tighter.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the Holy-maiden needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The Holy Maidens are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a Holy Maiden from the beginning."

"So you guys selfishly made her into a Holy Maiden and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up…It fuckin' is!"

Issei couldn't control his anger any longer and continued.

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Issei's anger started to flare up as Xenovia continued on.

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Education isn't the issue here, whenever someone he cares about is in trouble Nii-San will break any law in front of him if it mean protecting those he cares about. Also, I share the same sentiment even if my opponent was a God I'd still fight if it meant protecting those I care about."

Kiba then stepped forward while carrying a sword in his hand, with Yumi looking at him with a worried expression.

"Onii-San don't."

"I'm Sorry Yumi, but the thing I want to destroy is right in front of me and I can't let it go."

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at what Xenovia had asked him.

"I'm your Senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

Things at that moment went from bad to worse, Issei and the others were standing around where they were practicing for the ball tournament with a demonic barrier surrounding them. With Kiba and Issei standing in font of Irina and Xenovia standing in front of them.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took off their robes and were now wearing black skin-tight battle uniform, which showed off their body and curves. Kazuki was caught looking at Irina with a deep shade of red, until he felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

Pinch.

"Ouch!"

Kazuki looked back and noticed that Raynare had pinched his cheek tightly while pouting at him.

"Why did you pinch me?!"

"You were eying Irina-San. And Asia did this whenever Ise-Kun has a perverted expression on his face."

"Raynare-Chan are you jealous."

"O-Of course not, but if you wanted to see…n-never mind just focus on the fight."

Kazuki looked back towards the fight as Raynare made a slightly embarrassed expression on her face. He looked and noticed that Yumi was looking worriedly towards the match. Both Xenovia and Irina pulled out their Holy Swords.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called Senpai."

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the Holy Swords!"

Rias's warning reached both of them and Issei nodded in agreement, until he started hearing Kiba laughing to himself as he summoned a Demonic Sword.

"…Are you laughing?"

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Xenovia then eyed the weapon that was in Kiba's hand.

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any Demonic Sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic Sword related Sacred Gears…I heard that Yumi's supposed twin brother had survived the from being disposed by the Holy Sword Project…Is that you?"

"Issei Hyoudou-Kun."

Issei turned his head as Irina had called out to him.

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil…I was shocked."

"Ummmm Irina Shidou…Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

"A pitiful Issei Hyoudou-Kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use Holy Swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where one of my childhood friends has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Issei looked at Irina with a confused and dumbfounded expression on her face, while Kazuki chuckled slightly.

"Uh, Onii-San is that something wrong with her?"

"Oh, not she's just holding onto her beliefs."

Issei started trying to figure out what she was saying, but he just shook his head.

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost]**

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear onto his left arm and pointed it towards her, both Xenovia and Irina looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces.

"….Longinus?"

"Is that Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would also meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this. Twin brothers possessing the Two Heavenly Dragons is..."

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-Kun!"

Kiba came towards Xenovia with his Demonic Sword and her Holy Sword clashing against each other, causing sparks to fly in the air. Xenovia then smirked.

"Sacred Gear Sword Rebirth and Boosted Gear. And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

"Here I come, Ise-Kun!"

Irina came rushing towards Issei slashing at him with her Excalibur Mimic, Issei started dodging all of her slash attacks.

"I'm not done yet!"

 **[Boost]**

Power started flowing through Issei's body, and Issei started making a perverted expression on his face which slightly terrified Irina.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

"…Please be careful. Ise-Senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

Issei faced faulted with Kazuki looking at him with an angered expression on his face.

"Nii-San, I'll kill you if you use that perverse technique on her."

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

Irina made a sad expression while she started praying.

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

"Ise-San! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-San."

Xenovia then looked towards Issei with a scornful expression while sighing.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed."

"I'm sorry."

Issei glared towards Kiba who had took her side instead of his, Kiba held his hand out and created two more Demonic Swords.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of the Demonic Swords created a whirl of flames and the seconds created a cold air with silver frost, he used his superior speed to charge towards her and attack.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

Xenovia slashed her sword downwards and instantly destroyed both of Kiba's Demonic Swords, Kiba made a shocked expression at what happened.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia pointed her sword downwards and trust it into the ground, created a powerful shockwave that shook the ground under them.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

A large cloud of dust started forming around the ground, with Issei and Kiba slightly losing their balance. Kazuki and the others made a shocked expression by what that had saw.

"So that's the destructive power of one fragment, I wonder how powerful the original was."

Once the smoke cleared the attack created a crater just from one impact from her sword.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called Excalibur for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

Kiba made a shocked expression with Issei looking at him with the same expression.

 **[Boost]**

Issei smirked after hearing the third Boost from his Boosted Gear, while Irina was wiping the dust off of her clothing while complaining.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina then pointed her sword towards Issei and charged at him.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!"

Issei continued dodging Irina's slash attacks, she looked at Issei with an impressed expression.

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

 **[Boost]**

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion]**

Issei released the stored power from his Boosted Gear and it started overflowing from his body, he smirked and started charging towards Irina.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided Issei's tackle while protecting herself from his perverted actions, Issei regained his posture and continued charging at her.

"It's not over yet!"

Issei continued charging at her reading her movements.

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

"This is my rival and older brother."

Issei smirked as he had appeared in front of Irina who made a terrified expression.

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina ducked as Issei went outside of the barrier and jumped towards everyone else, he went towards Kazuki who used his light wings to fly in the air and dodge the assault. But Issei touched Raynare on her shoulder, seconds later her clothing was completely blown away showing off her body with her face turning bright red. Issei gained a nosebleed along with Kazuki who wiped it away.

"Ray...Raynare! That was an accident. Well it did work! But I see that female Fallen Angels have rocking bodies. I guess Kazuki would be happy."

As Issei started laughing nervously, Raynare's face started turning redder and redder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iyaaaaaaaah!"

Raynare covered herself up her hands and arms the best she could, she looked towards Issei with tears overflowing from her eyes.

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!"

Raynare punched forward hitting Issei in his face and sending him flying backwards a great distance, as she was trying to cover herself she felt a jacket being placed on her. Kazuki later stepped back in front of her looking forward with a blushed expression.

"Th-Thank you, Kazuki-Kun."

Raynare started hiding behind Kazuki, while pressing up against him. Kazuki's face turned the same shade of red on his face, he looked away towards the fight.

"N-No problem."

In the middle of the right, Irina was poking Issei who was laying down on the ground.

"Ise-kun, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. With this you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"…No…It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it…I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…"

Issei started to slowly get back up from the ground.

"I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

Issei went back charging towards Irina with a determined expression on his face.

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Shidou Irina! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous devil!"

Irina gripped her Holy Sword and came rushing towards Issei, he lowered himself so he could kick her. She noticed this and did a small jumped, Issei looked towards her and tried for an uppercut. Issei missed her, she made sharp eyes and swung her katana to the side. Issei dodged the attack by jumping backwards.

"…I'm sorry. Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements."

Issei eyes widened as he looked down noticing that he had a small cut with smoke coming from the wound.

"It's the damage caused by the Holy Sword. Devils and fallen-angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the Holy Sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical."

 **[Reset]**

Issei fell to the ground as his Boosted Gear reset and losing the power he had gained.

"If you had another boost, then you could have definitely evaded that attack. We could have had a proper match. You lost because you used your Sacred Gear while not knowing the power difference between yourself and your opponent. A simple mistake can become critical in a serious fight."

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba charged at Xenovia created a large Demonic Sword in his hand.

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my Demonic Sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

Xenovia sighed out of disappointment.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

Xenovia slashed her sword upwards and completely destroyed Kiba's Demonic Sword,

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

Xenovia then hit Kiba in the stomach with the pommel of her Excalibur Destruction, Kiba fell to the ground after spitting up vile.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia turned around and started walking away from Kiba.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba tried getting back up he felt someone placing their hand on his hand, he turned his head and saw Yumi looking at him with sad eyes.

"Onii-San, please just stop."

Kiba looked away while making a sound with his tongue, as the barrier was released.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Xenovia then looked towards Issei.

"If you remain the way you are then you're brother, the Vanishing Dragon will be the one who come out victorious."

Xenovia then picked up her belongings and started walking away with Irina following her.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

"Please be careful Onii-San."

Yumi then hugged Kiba tightly before walking away from him, Kiba looked towards the ground with his fist clenched. Minutes later Asia started healing Issei's wound and Raynare had on a spare female clothing.

"Are you okay?"

"I showed you an uncool side of me, Asia."

"I'm glad that your wound was minimal after getting hit by a Holy Sword. I was really scared thinking Ise-San might have vanished."

Issei looked away with a look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry for blowing your clothes off."

"There was a plan that you were thinking about, right Ise-San? I am fine with anything Ise-San does for me."

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

They turned towards Rias as Kiba was walking away with an emotionless expression on his face.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!"

Kiba stopped and looked towards the ground with a solemn look in his eyes.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my Demonic Swords… I'm happy that my sister is still alive, but my vengeance still exists."

Kiba started walking away from them, with Rias looking at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

Kazuki looked towards Issei and nodded in his direction, Kazuki sighed and nodded while smirking slightly.

" _Well, it seems we've just got involved in this mess. Let's go Excalibur Hunting."_

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Eleven of the Twin Dragons, Kazuki had met up with with Exorcist Trio and he reunited with his childhood crush. And Kiba had a heartwarming reunion with his twin sister Yumi, but then everything went down as he challenged Xenovia to a fight and lost. And now next Chapter, the characters goes Excalibur Hunting.**


	12. Destroy the Holy Swords

**Destroy the Holy Sword**

On their next day off, Issei, Kazuki had gathered Saji along with Koneko who was holding onto Kazuki's shirt. Saji looked at Issei with an irritated expression on his face.

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

"Nii-San's going to ask Iri-Chan, Xenovia-San and Yumi-San to give him permission to destroy the Holy Sword Excaliburs."

Both Saji and Koneko looked at both of the brothers with a shocked expression on their face, Saji started shaking his head really fast and took off running.

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

"Koneko-Chan."

Koneko nodded and let go of Kazuki's shirt, as Saji was running away he immediately felt that he was being lifted into their air. He turned his head and saw Kazuki with his light wings out and flying him back towards the other kicking and screaming.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

"Oh, come on Sona-Senpai isn't going to kill you."

Saji then looked towards Kazuki who was still holding onto his shirt.

"Shut up! You're an independent person so you don't know what kind of situation I'm in, plus Kaichou has a soft spot for you. And Hyoudou your master, Rias-Senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

Minutes later, the five of them started walking into the town trying to find the three Exorcists. Issei then looked towards Koneko with an interested expression on his face.

"Hey Koneko-Chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the Holy Sword Project and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

"And do you remember what they said, "The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen Angels"."

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-Senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?"

Issei nodded his hand in agreement.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia, Irina and Yumi want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those three will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Don't worry, I can't probably convince them. Also, Saji stop trying to run away and I'll let you go."

Saji glared at Kazuki as he was dragging him along with them.

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

"Oh, she's not going to torture you. Punish probably, but not torture."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

Twenty minutes later, they had finally found the three Exorcists wearing their Exorcists robes and begging for money.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

"Please give us blessings."

The four of them looked at the three Exorcists with a deadpanned look, as people were giving them odd looks.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these Heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Iri-Chan, I don't think it's nice to call people Heretics. But I am getting hungry."

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a fake looking painting with the saint on it, which was painted horribly.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

Irina started looking at the painting wearing foreign clothing with baby angels in the background in trumpets who were floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

Issei looked towards them with a confused expression on his face, he then turned his head and noticed that Kazuki wasn't standing next to them anymore.

""What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!""

Issei looked forward with eyes and noticed that Kazuki jumped into the argument.

"When the hell did he get over there?!"

"And your Humanoid Boyfriend joins his Heretic Girlfriend."

""Right this coming from the Blue-Haired Heretic.""

"""What did you say Heretic."""

At that moment the three Exorcist's stomachs started rumbling, Irina then looked towards Kazuki with a pleading expression and started hugging him.

"Kazu-Chan, please save me from dying of hunger."

Later on they decided to go to a family restaurant to let them the three of them eat before talking with Issei and Kazuki splitting the bill. The three Exorcists dug into the food filling their stomachs.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

"Thanks for treating us, Kazuki-San, Issei-San."

Once the three of them were finished the sighed out of relief in union.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

"Thank you for the meal."

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

At that moment the three Devils got a headache from Irina holding up that cross, Kazuki looked towards Irina while laughing nervously.

"Iri-Chan."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

"So, why did you come to us?"

Issei then cleared his throat before speaking to the three Exorcists.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

The three Exorcists looked at them with a surprised expression on their face, before Xenovia responded.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Xeno-Chan was planning on asking Kazuki-San later on today, but the extra help wouldn't hurt."

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

Xenovia held her hand up and interjected.

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But…"

Yumi then held her hand up getting her two partner's attention.

"They never said that we couldn't borrow the power of a Dragon."

"I'm glad that you can see things from my perspective Yumi. I never thought that I would meet both the Red and White Dragon Emperors in a distant country like this. Even if one of you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can double your power to that of a Maou while your brother can halve power and add it to his own, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

"Xenovia-San, during the meeting why did you say that their Sacred Gears were heresy when God was the one who created them?"

Xenovia looked towards Kazuki as he asked her that question.

"That's what the higher-ups believe, a Sacred Gear that can create Demonic Swords, one that could heal Devil and Fallen Angels and a Sacred Gear that could kill potentially our God. They believe that unless they're on their side than they're heresy."

"So they doubt the person without even knowing who they are or what kind of person they are, only trusting their own misguided beliefs."

Issei then interjected into Kazuki's and Xenovia's conversation.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys our Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Issei got out his cellphone and called Kiba who soon arrived minutes later, and sitting down contemplating what they just told them.

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba looked down and started taking a sip of coffee, before speaking again.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray-Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare even if you're Yumi's brother."

Both of them started glaring at each other, while both were releasing killing intent.

"Onii-San."

After hearing his sister's worried voice he looked away, with a distraught expression on his face..

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the Holy Sword Project. Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's question and looked towards her.

"Obviously."

"But Kiba-Kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure and taking my little sister?"

Kiba started leaking out killing intent from his body.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

"I found out his name after being moved from the Holy Sword Protect facility, Balba Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop."

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

"Don't get carried away Kiba especially since this guy is probably with Kokabiel. A guy who outranks everyone of us in pure power and experience, he could slaughter us all."

Everyone looked down after Kazuki mentioning how much Kokabiel outranked them, until Xenovia spoke up.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia then started writing down a number on a notepad and handed it to them.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Kazu-Chan's number from Oba-Sama."

"When did she have time to...n-never mind, we'll call you if anything happens."

The three Exorcists then stood up and started walking outside of the stand.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Red Dragon Emperor Hyoudou Issei and White Dragon Emperor Kazuki Hyoudou."

"Thanks for the meal, Kazu-Chan! Treat me again next time as well!"

"Thank you for the food, I'll see you again Onii-San."

The three of them said their goodbyes before leaving the restaurant, they release a breath of relief before Kiba started to speak.

"…Ise-Kun. Why did you do this?"

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an exiled, right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

"…Yuuto-Senpai. I would get lonely…if Senpai disappeared."

Koneko looked towards Kiba with sad eyes, as she grabbed onto his shirt.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

Kiba smiled at Koneko and responded.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur."

After Koneko smiled at his response, she was immediately hugged by Kazuki who had a smile on his face.

"Aw, Koneko-Chan you're just too adorable to be real."

"...Kazuki-Senpai, you're kind of embarrassing me."

Kazuki laughed nervously as he let go of Koneko, Issei then smirked and clenched his fist tightly.

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this…After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba started telling his story about what him and Yumi had went through from being orphans and placed through the inhuman experiments in the Holy Sword Project.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the Holy Swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying amen. We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God. I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

They turned their head and saw Saji crying over what Kiba had told them.

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

While crying he grabbed Kiba's hand and added.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

Kiba looked at Saji with a nervous expression on his face. Saji wiped away his tears and looked directly into Kiba's eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-Senpai who saved you! Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji clenched his fist tightly and his eyes were basically sparkling.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know…making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with…But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

Kazuki, Koneko and Kiba looked at him with a deadpanned look on their face.

"Isn't that the same as rape?"

Kazuki looked and noticed that Issei was crying after hearing Saji's story.

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"…!"

Both of them grabbed each others hand as they continued crying.

"Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the High-class Devils oppai…To touch the oppai of your master?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the High-class Devils oppai…You can touch your master's oppai! I actually groped Buchou's oppai with this hand."

Saji looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Impossible!? Something like that is possible!? You are not lying, right!?"

"It's not a lie. Master's oppai is far away. But it's not like you can't reach it."

"Sucking it…!? Sucking Ka…Kaichou's oppai… You are talking about the nipple right…? The place where you can suck is the nipple right…?"

"Dumb ass! If you are going to suck oppai, then the nipple is the only thing you can suck! Yes! I'm going to suck the nipple!"

Saji started crying like a man after hearing his strong words.

"Saji! We may be useless Pawns if we are just by ourselves. But it's different if it's the two of us. We can fly if it's the two of us! We can fight if it's the two of us! We can do it if it's the two of us! We can make them pregnant and marry them if it's the two of us! Let's have sex with our own masters!"

"Yeah. Yes!"

Kiba started laughing nervously, Koneko looked at them with a deadpanned look and Kazuki made narrowed eyes towards them.

"…Ahaha."

"…You are the worst."

"…Nii-San and Saji are more related than we are."

A few days later, after school the five of them had gathered at the park with tired expressions on each of their faces.

"Seriously, we've gotten nowhere."

"I know and I think Raynare-Chan and Mittelt-Chan are starting to get suspicious about what we're doing."

"...Yuuto-Senpai."

Kiba then stood up and started walking in front of them, after sensing a cold expression going through their bodies.

"Look up."

They looked up and saw Freed coming down towards them with his Excalibur in his hand, Kiba manifested a Demonic Sword and blocked Freed's attack. Once the others saw Freed, he gritted his teeth out of irritation. A cold sensation went through their bodies.

"Look up!"

They looked up and saw Freed coming down towards them, Kiba manifested a Demonic Sword and blocked Freed's attack. Once Issei saw Freed, he gritted his teeth out of irritation.

"Freed!"

The three of them removed their religious clothes, and wore wearing their school uniform under them.

"Is that voice you, Ise-kun? And Kazu-Kun Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your dragon power increased? Is it alright to kill you now?"

"Only my friends can call me Kazu that and you're not my friend!"

"Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost]**

Issei's Boosted Gear appeared on his arms, Saji charged towards Freed with his left hand glowing with a bright purple light. And Kazuki's light wings appeared spread on his back.

"Stretch my line!"

On Saji's hand there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard.

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his Holy Sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it wouldn't work.

Kazuki appeared next to him and placed his hand on Freed's shoulder, he turned his head and slashed at Kazuki who dodged his attack.

 **[Divide]**

Freed felt half of his power being divided, he gritted his teeth and continued trying to cut himself free.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed towards Freed with two Demonic Swords in his hand.

"Chi! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple Demonic Swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know! But, normal Demonic Swords can't put up a challenge against…"

Kiba's two Demonic Swords broke after making a sound of a crack.

"…my Excalibur-Chan."

Kiba created another Demonic Sword, but they broke again with a single attack from Freed's Holy Sword.

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped towards Kiba with his Holy Sword, Kiba summoned more Demonic Swords. But the Holy Sword Freed used were surrounded by a bluish white light and destroyed Kiba's Demonic Sword with a single attack.

As Issei was gritted his teeth after seeing Kiba struggling against Freed, he felt like he was being lifted up into the air. Issei looked down and saw Koneko was holding him up with hardly any effort.

"…Ise-Senpai. Please help Yuuto-Senpai."

Issei screamed as he was thrown towards Issei with a lot of physical force

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

 **[Transfer]**

Once he was close enough to Kiba, he transferred his power to Kiba and a large amount of power began coming out of Kiba's body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

A large amount of Demonic Sword with different shapes and sizes began coming from the ground. Freed clicked his tongue, then started to break the Demonic Swords going at him. Kiba grabbed one of his Demonic Swords and charged towards Freed using the rest of his Demonic Swords as a platform.

Kiba began using a large number of Demonic Swords to attack Freed all at once from every direction.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten devil!"

Freed knocked away the Demonic Swords one after another with an excited expression.

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The tip of Excalibur Rapidly started vibrating at the tip, until it disappeared from the immense speed. Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba.

"It's not working!"

"DIE!"

"Like I would let you!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba, Freed's body was pulled pack by Saji's Sacred Gear.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers too!?"

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed attempted to cut it off against with his Holy Sword, but it wouldn't break off.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Kiba made a complicated expression and charged towards Freed with more Demonic Swords in his hand.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs which were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any Holy Sword battle that would satisfy you."

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? It's a Sacred Gear which can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

At that moment everyone heard and unfamiliar voice and quickly turned towards the source. They turned around and saw an old man wearing priest clothing.

"…Is it you old man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word, while Kiba gritted his teeth out of irritation.

"…Balba Galilei!"

Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"You still can't use the Holy Sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element which is running throughout your body to the blade of the Holy Sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed began concentrating and the Holy Sword started releasing a massive glow.

"Like this! Hroyah!"

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing which was holding Freed was gone!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"You're not getting away again."

At that moment Kazuki manifested Arondight and blocked Freed's back, Kiba looked at the sword in Kazuki's hand with wide eyes.

"Is that a Holy Sword?"

Both Kazuki and Freed started clashing their swords against each other, with Kazuki pushing Freed back while causing Excalibur Rapidly to crack slightly. Freed clicked his tongue and started gathering Excalibur's holy power around his body trying to escape with his increase in speed.

"I won't let you escape!"

At that moment someone came towards Freed, it was Xenovia with her Excalibur Destruction unveiled and she started clashing with Freed.

"Yahoo! Kazu-Chan!"

"Wait up you guys!"

Irina and Yumi showed up along with Irina with their swords ready.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Both Xenovia and Freed started exchanging sword, but he took out an object from his pocket and held it out.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw the object on the ground and it generated a massive flash of light, they were immediately blinded by the flash of light. Once they regained their vision they looked and noticed that they were gone.

"We are going after them Irina, Yumi."

"Okay!"

Xenovia, Irina and Yumi nodded at each other and sprinted from here and towards where Freed and Balba went.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"I'll help you guys!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Kazuki! Geez! What's going on?!"

Up ahead the five of them continued their pursuit of Freed and Balba towards another district, Kazuki entered his dragon form gaining a look from Xenovia.

"Why did you enter that form?"

"My senses are enhanced when I'm in this form, they're just ahead of us..."

At that moment Kazuki started hearing something large coming from behind them at immense speed.

"Everyone get out of the way now!"

They at Kazuki with a surprised expression, but after sensing the power coming towards them. The four sword wielders moved out of the way with their speed, while Kazuki used his wings to get in the air.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOON

There was a flash of golden light exploded on the ground and he was sent flying backwards, once it settled he looked down and saw a large gold spear embedded into the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the massive size of the spear.

"Where'd that spear..."

At that moment Kazuki was kicked out of the air and sent flying into an abandoned warehouse. He landed on his back, he coughed up blood from his mouth and staggered to his feet.

"What was that?"

"So you're the White Dragon Emperor, the Vanishing Dragon."

Kazuki looked up and saw a man with pointy ears, black hair, with five sets of black wings and wearing a black robe.

"I'm going to take a long guess and say you're Kokabiel. So what do you want with me?"

"I came here to pay you back for killing my subordinate."

"Who was your subordinate, because...Gadreel."

Kazuki gritted his teeth and looked towards Kokabiel with an irritated expression on his face, in seconds Kokabiel appeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach. Kazuki's eyes widened and he coughed up a large amount of blood from his mouth.

" _I couldn't even react in time."_

Kazuki was then lifted up into the air with Kokabiel clenching his neck tightly.

"Gadreel was one of the only Fallen Angels who didn't care about another War breaking out, as a matter of fact he looked forward to it. The only thing that could potentially get in my way were the Twin Dragon, the Red and White Dragon Emperors. I sent him after you and the other one after your brother...then both of you killed them both."

As Kokabiel was sneering at him, Kazuki glared at him with great intensity. He was immediately thrown into the wall behind him cracking it slightly. He stood up and lifted his hand up with a magic circle appeared on his left hand preparing a magical attack, but a light spear was thrown into his hand pinning it to the wall along with three more in his arm.

"Ahhhhh!"

Kazuki shouted in agony as his left hand and arm was pinned into the wall by light spears, Kokabiel started laughing at the pained expression on Kazuki's face.

"Hahaha, that expression on your face is priceless!"

"Kazu-Chan!"

Kazuki's eyes widened as he heard Irina's voice coming towards the warehouse.

"Iri-Chan don't..."

Before he could warn her a light spear was thrown deep into his side, he started coughing up a large amount of blood from his mouth.

"Not another word from you."

Irina ran into the warehouse, her eyes widened as she saw Kazuki pinned to the wall by light spears and unable to say anything.

"Kazu-Chan..."

"So the boys girlfriend decided to come try and rescue him sorry girly, but you're a far cry from ever being able to stop me."

"Y-You're not hurting Kazu-Chan anymore!"

Irina prepared her Excalibur Mimic in its katana form, Kokabiel only smirk and spread his wings widely.

"There's an immense difference between bravery and stupidity, girly."

"Shut up!"

Irina charged at Kokabiel with her Excalibur he smirked and generated a light sword, he parried away her attack. Irina continued her attack at him, but he continued only toying with her with the same overconfident expression on his face.

Kokabiel aimed his sword downwards attempting to stab her, but it vanished in thin air and he picked her up by her throat and started strangling her. Kazuki started gritting his teeth with a vein in his forehead and arm starting to popping out, he started trying to force his arm from the wall.

He later heard the sound of clothes being torn and a person's body being cut, he looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Kokabiel dropping an unconscious Irina on the ground. Kokabiel picked up the Excalibur from Irina's hand and smirked.

"That makes Excalibur number four, I'm sure Balba is going to enjoy..."

Kokabiel looked towards the wall and saw that only his light spears were still stuck into to the wall, but Kazuki wasn't there anymore.

"Did he force his arm from that wall?"

Kokabiel looked down as Kazuki appeared under him with his arms surrounded with dragon scales, he punched upwards and nailed Kokabiel in his face. The attack sent him stumbling backwards, he looked down at Kazuki noticing that his eyes were glowing bright blue and his canines were sharper.

"Oh, its seems you'll be an interesting opponent. Sorry, but I have other business to attend to. If you want a shot at me then join your companions at your school."

Kokabiel started laughing as he flew into the sky, Kazuki gritted his teeth and flew after him using his light wings. Kokabiel generated a large spear of light and threw it towards Kazuki, it completely went past him and went towards Irina.

"If you don't want the girl to get skewered, then I suggest you hurry."

Kazuki gritted his teeth while diving down towards the warehouse as the light spear was coming down, Kazuki landed over Irina and spread his wings as they started glowing bright blue.

 **[Reflect]**

Once the light spear smashed against Kazuki's wings, they started pushing against the wings until it was reflected back into the air. Kazuki's light wings vanished and he placed his hand on the wound where Kokabiel had stabbed him. He looked down and looked at Irina's wounded and beaten body.

"Iri-Ch..."

Kazuki placed his hand over his mouth as he started coughing up more blood, he fell down on his knees while gripping his side.

 **[Don't try and speak! That Fallen Angel pierced through a vital organ! Also try not to move much, your body is slowly healing from that injury!]**

" _I don't have time for this, that guys probably going for Nii-San and the others!"_

 **[You can't use your left arm until it's fully healed, if you go now you won't be much use.]**

Kazuki gritted his teeth as his hair and eyes returned to normal, he started losing strength in his arm and fell on the ground while looking towards the exit before passing out.

"I, thought I sensed you here."

A seventeen year old girl wearing a black Gothic dress, with black hair reaching to her back and emotionless gray eyes started walking towards Kazuki. She kneeled down in front of him with a near emotionless expression on her face, she reached her hand down and placed it on Kazuki's chest.

"It seems you'll live even without my intervention, but I'll still help you."

The girl's hand started started glowing with a shallow light, and Kazuki's wound on his arms and side started healing at a fast rate until they all closed. The girl then looked towards Irina with the same expression on her face.

"I'll assist her to, if she dies you'll be sad. And I don't want you to be sad."

At Kuoh Academy the Student Council members placed a large barrier around the school, where Kokabiel was going to start his war. Issei was on his cellphone trying to contact Kazuki, Kiba and Xenovia, but got nothing. Raynare who was wearing a black battle outfit, while Mittelt was wearing her Gothic Lolita outfit.

"Ise-Kun have you heard from Kazuki-Kun yet?"

Issei shook his head at Raynare's question, she looked away with a worried expression.

"Onii-San."

"Hey don't worry, he's alright along with Kiba. I'm sure he's already on his way."

Sona later approached Rias with a perplexed expression on her face, Saji followed her and reported.

"Rias-Senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

"We understand that."

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimize the damages as much as possible…It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the fallen angels who is moving."

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-Sama…"

"You also didn't call your Onee-Sama."

"My Onee-Sama is…Your Onii-Sama loves you. Sirzechs-Sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-Sama."

Rias looked towards Akeno with an unpleasant expression.

"Akeno!"

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-Sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem which surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

Rias took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-San put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-Sama. Sirzechs-Sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour…I understand. In that time, we, the Student Council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

Saji made a strained expression after hearing that.

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet? Well the same thing goes for Kazuki, man where are those two pretty-boys."

"Yeah. I believe that both of them are safe. And besides my little brother is almost as stubborn as I am."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

Both Saji and Issei fist bumped before going to their separate posts, Issei later started hearing Ddraig's voice in his head.

 **[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]**

"Yea, Ddraig. We'll show him. The power of the Dragon that picked a fight with a God."

As Issei and the other were getting pumped for their fight with Kokabiel, inside of the warehouse Irina's injuries were full healed and she was breathing normally. While Kazuki was resting on the mysterious black haired girls lap, she looked down at him with the same expression on her face.

"Your injuries are healed, though you're not yet conscious."

The girl smiled slightly and placed her hand on his cheek, as he continued sleeping.

"Wake up soon, Kazuki."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **And that was Chapter Twelves of the Twin Dragons. Issei, Kazuki and the others team up with the Exorcist Trio to find the Excalibur. They had their small battle with Freed only for him to escape with Balba, with the five sword users to chase after them.**

 **Until they're blindsided by Kokabiel and are forced to split up, Kazuki gets pinned to the wall by Kokabiel out of revenge for killing Gadreel.** **Irina gets injured by Kokabiel causing Kazuki to break free and get in one good hit, before Kokabiel left to start his war.**

 **A mysterious girl shows up and heals both Kazuki's hand Irina's injuries. Well, I had some time to kill and work on this chapter. Next time the Occult Research Club goes up against Kokabiel.**


	13. Kokabiel Attacks

**Kokabiel Attacks**

 **Kazuki woke up in field filled with dead dried up grass, with broken and torn down buildings which slightly resembled a castle. Kazuki slowly stood up as he looked around the area that he was in.**

" **Where am I?"**

" **..."**

 **Kazuki's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way, as something crashed where he was creating a massive crater and a large cloud of dust. Kazuki quickly regained his balance and manifested and unsheathed Arondight, while wearing a nervous expression on his face.**

" **I'd recognize that voice anywhere...did you call me here, Senpai?"**

 **Rising from the crater with the smoke clearing was a familiar man wearing black dragon knight armor with his wings spread out wide.**

" **Never forgive, Never forgive.** **"**

 **He held his hand out and manifested a large broadsword with a pitch black color and releasing a darkness that terrified Kazuki slightly.**

" **I still have no idea who you're referring to, but I don't have time to play..."**

 **In seconds the man appeared in front of him with his blade coming at him, Kazuki blocked the attack with Arondight's blade and it sent him flying backwards. Kazuki attempted to use his wings, but couldn't and was sent crashing into the structure of the broken castle.**

" **Well, I guess I can't use Divine Dividing when I'm here...oh crap!"**

 **Kazuki unstuck himself from the wall and jumped out of the way as the man fired off a slash of darkness towards him. Kazuki looked back and noticed that the structure of the castle started halving in size, he looked at it with a nervous expression.**

" **He seriously halved it."**

 **Kazuki jumped out of the way as the knight continued firing off several of the same attacks towards him, it halved everything that it came into contact with.**

" **I seriously have to find a way to get out of here."**

In front of the school building, Issei had promoted to Queen as everyone walked into the battlefield in the school yard. In front of them there were four Excalibur fragments floating in the air over a magic circle with Balba.

"What is this…?"

Everyone wondered what Balba was doing with the Excalibur fragments.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

Everyone looked up with a shocked expression on their faces, as Kokabiel was sitting up in a chair in mid-air while the moon was behind him with his legs crossed confidently.

"It won't even take five minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel then looked down and noticed that both Raynare and Mittelt were standing next to Rias and the others.

"Well, I never expected to see both of you together with the Devils here. I thought you'd be too busy being the bitch of that Dragon-Brat."

"Kokabiel just what are you planning on doing here?!"

"War that's all that I desire, to prove once and for all that Fallen Angels are the superior race. So Gremory is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-Sama and Leviathan-Sama, we..."

DOOOOOON

At that moment there was a large explosion that echoed throughout the area, they looked towards the gym and nothing that there was a massive pillar of light where the gym used to be.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

Issei made a terrified expression as he looked at the pillar of light.

 **[Are you scared partner?]**

" _Of course I'm scared after seeing that. It was not a matter of being beyond us! It was totally on a different level to us!"_

 **[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]**

" _Can we win? Can I beat him?"_

 **[If you teamed up with your brother, he could have Divided his power down while you Boosted your brother but even then it's a long shot. If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a Dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou.]**

Kokabiel then smirked and held his hand out.

"Now. I will have you all fight with my pet that brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers, and from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground started to rumble as it came closer to them. A ten meter tall dog came from the ground, its eyes were glowing red, razor sharp fangs in its mouth and it had three heads.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR

The dogs roar seemingly shook the ground under them, as three of the dog heads started roaring at the exact same time.

"...Cerberus!"

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that had the nickname Guard-Dog of Hell."

"It lives in the gate of Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world."

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Issei made a confident expression and rose his left hand into the air.

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost]**

Issei got ready by activating his Boosted Gear on his left arm.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Rias shook her head at Issei's question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Issei nodded in agreement as he started going over the plan in his head.

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it. Akeno."

Rias then turned around and looked towards Cerberus, while getting out her wings and flew into the sky along with Akeno. Cerberus jumped towards them, with one of the head releasing out a large amount of flames towards them.

"Too naïve."

Akeno stood in front of the flames and froze it instantly.

"Take this!"

Rias jumped in behind Akeno and released an enormous black block of demonic-power towards Cerberus. Together the three of the Cerberus head fired off a blast of flames and started colliding with Rias's Power of Destruction. In the sky Mittelt was in the air with Koneko in her hands, Koneko nodded and Mittelt dropped her towards Cerberus.

"I have found an opening in you."

Koneko landed on top of the Cerberus's head, the creature shouted out of pain. Koneko jumped from Cerberus and landed on the ground.

"Here's another blow."

Akeno pointed her finger towards the air and started creating lightning in the sky with a single violent strike of lightning Cerberus was shocked. Cerberus being coughing out black blood from its stomach, but it continued moving.

GARUUUUUUUU

Issei turned his head as another dog came from the darkness and it charged towards Asia.

"Iyah!"

"Asia!"

As Cerberus was charging towards Asia she was immediately lifted into their air by Raynare, Asia turned her head towards her with an appreciative expression.

"Thank you, Raynare-San!"

"I can at least do this."

Issei sighed out of relief, but he was shocked after seeing that Cerberus was coming towards him.

"Ise! Just use the Boost to increase your powers."

Just when Issei was about to use his Boosting ability one of Cerberus's heads flew up into the air, and landed on the ground. Xenovia appeared along with Yumi as the head of Cerberus were cut off, with both of them wearing the same battle uniform.

"We have come to back you up. Yumi."

"Got it."

Yumi kneeled down with Excalibur Blessing in front her as she closed her eyes and started praying, a holy aura surrounded her sword. Cerberus started responding horribly to it and it started weakening, Xenovia saw the opportunity and thrust her sword deep into Cerberus's chest.

"The strike of the Holy Sword, it gives critical damage to creatures. While Excalibur Blessing weakens them, striking them down is no issue."

Cerberus turned into dust and vanished away into nothing, Issei looked at them with a surprised expression. But he stopped after seeing his Boosted Gear started blinking.

 **[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory of Akeno Himejima.]**

" _Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?"_

 **[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]**

Issei looked towards the sky as Rias and Akeno were fighting against the first Cerberus.

"Buchou! Akeno-San! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

After hearing that they turned their head towards him.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I! Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?"

 **[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]**

After explaining it to them, both of them shook their heads in agreement and they started flying towards him.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE]

Issei placed his hand on Rias's and Akeno's shoulders while activating his Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Transfer]**

And enormous amount of power started being transferred to both Rias and Akeno. Their demonic powers started increasing enormously, they smirked and turned towards Cerberus.

"…We can do this. Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno pointed her finger towards the sky and started summoning a large amount of thunder towards, Cerberus tried running away from the attack. But it was stopped after having countless Demonic Swords stabbed into its body and it was caused by Kiba.

"I won't let you escape."

With a flash of thunder, a powerful lightning strike that was so powerful that it covered most of the school and completely destroyed Cerberus's body. After it was completely gone, Rias pointed her hand towards Kokabiel and shouted.

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN

She fired off f gigantic mass of demonic power and it started charging towards Kokabiel, everyone were completely surprised by the size of it.

"It's huge!"

Kokabiel smirked and held his hand out, and he started blocking the attack with one hand. He lifted his hand towards the air and it went towards the sky and vanished.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Welsh Dragon. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

"…It's complete."

Balba was in the middle of the magic circle with his hand in the air, and hovering over him was the combination of the four Excalibur fragments.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

The sword started giving out a holy light that started spreading throughout the school field, and it started releasing a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Everyone made a shocked expression at what they were just told.

"Freed."

"What's up, Boss?"

Freed emerged from the shadows and looked towards Kokabiel with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-Chan which has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some devils now!"

He walked towards the fused Excalibur and picked it into his hands, Kiba stood in front of Freed with a confident expression on his face and Xenovia followed him with Yumi.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia looked forward and narrowed her eyes towards Freed.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur which is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"So let's do this together, Onii-San."

"Kukuku…"

Kiba looked towards Balba who was laughing to himself.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a devil."

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

Kiba narrowed his eyes even more at Balba's response.

"You see. I like Holy Swords. I like it so much that it comes out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

He smiled and continued his life story.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling got so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them, then that one girl your little sister could use one of them but none of the others could. But after extensive research it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Balba shook his head and continued.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield Holy Swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the elements but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

Xenovia's eyes widened at Balba's explanation.

"I see. I understand now. The thing which is put inside the Holy Sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this."

Balba reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal which released a bluish-white light.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Once Yumi heard everything that he had said she placed her hands over her mouth while she started to tear up.

"All of our friends."

Kiba looked at Balba with a completely enraged expression.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the Holy Swords?"

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…?"

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Balba took the crystal in his hand and through it towards Kiba's feet. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up with tears in his eyes.

"…Everyone…"

As Kiba was holding the crystal in his hand started releasing a shallow light, and began spreading around the area. Then it formed into a proper shape, and people began appeared around Kiba with their bodies made of the same glow. Akeno looked at it and stated.

"The various powers which are present in this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression along with Yumi.

"They're all here."

"Everyone! I…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived…There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

One of the boys walked towards Kiba and smiled at him.

 **[Don't worry about us anymore. You are both alive at least.]**

The spirits of the boys and girl started singing a song together in harmony.

"…The sacred song."

Their bodies started to glow brighter and brighter, with the light surrounding Kiba who was in the very center of them. Yumi looked at him with an amazed expression on her face.

 **[We were no good alone.]**

 **[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]**

 **[It will be okay if we are together.]**

 **[You have to accept the holy-sword.]**

 **[It's not scary.]**

 **[Even if God is watching.]**

 **[Our hearts are always…]**

 **[ONE.]**

Their spirits went up into the skies and they turned into a big light which fell down to Kiba. Issei looked towards it with a sad expression on his face.

 **[Partner.]**

Issei looked down at Ddraig as he wiped away the tears in his eyes.

 **[That Knight has reached it.]**

"What do you mean?"

 **[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessors does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]**

Ddraig began laughing out of enjoyment.

 **[Balance Breaker.]**

Kiba looked towards Balba with a determined expression.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said from a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?"

Kiba gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

He looked towards Issei and the others as they began cheering him on.

"You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

"…Yuuto-Senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

"Onii-San, this your chance to prove you're stronger than the Holy Sword in front of you."

A tears rolled down Kiba's face and he smiled brightly at what everyone had said.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the Ghost-Chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur which has merged 4 of them!"

He looked forward towards Freed who was laughing at him.

"…I will become a sword."

Kiba held his hand upwards and continued.

"I shall become the sword of Buchou, my comrades and my sister! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

From his hand both demonic and holy power began combining together until a single sword appeared in his hand. He gripped it tightly and pointed it directly at Freed.

"Balance-Breaker Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword which has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

Kiba pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards Freed with his Knight's trait. Kiba slashed his sword downwards, but Freed blocked his attack and sparks started flying between both blades. Freed made an irritated expression and looked towards Kiba.

"That sword surpasses the originator of Holy Swords!?"

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushing Kiba away from him.

"Stretccccccch!"

Freed's Excalibur started twisting and came towards Kiba randomly with intense speed, with his killing intent being completely easy to read. Kiba smirked and began parrying away Freed's attacks.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled Holy Sword-Sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed's expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the Holy Sword vanished completely, even though Kiba couldn't see it he could still read Freed's killing intent. Kiba began parrying away everyone one of Freed's attacks.

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

They turned their head and saw Xenovia with her left hand held out and Excalibur Destruction in that hand while holding her right hand into the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy Mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

The space where her hand was began to become distorted, and a dimensional storage began to open. And from it a single sword came from it while releasing a powerful holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Both Balba and Kokabiel made a slight shocked expression along with Kiba.

 _"Durandal!? It's a sword which is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?"_

"Durandal?!"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Balba's expression became more annoyed by Xenovia's answer.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial Holy Sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder like Yumi."

Balba became speechless by Xenovia's answer, Xenovia the pointed her sword at Freed which was releasing more aura than his Excalibur and Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword. She reached her hand towards Excalibur Destruction and threw to to Yumi who caught it with one hand.

"Durandal is a sword which ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Sellzen. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed's killing intent was then directed towards Xenovia, he charged at her with his blades. And with a single slash from Durandal Excalibur began to shatter.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-Chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something which was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

Kiba noticed that Freed's killing intent was decreasing, and he charged at him with his blocked. Freed tried blocking the attack, but his own sword crumbling away.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible…The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Kiba turned towards Balba and began approaching him with his sword in hand.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings which represents the two becomes unbalanced! Then not only the Maou's but the God has also…"

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest who seemed like he realized something. Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Kiba went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel started sneering at them while he was sitting down in that chair.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel landed on the ground in font of them, with an overwhelming pressure stretching towards them.

"Increase the power of Welsh Dragon and transfer it to someone else."

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me? I can defeat you faster than that Dragon-Brat and his girlfriend."

Everyone's eyes widened at what Kokabiel had just said, Raynare placed her hand over her mouth with a look of disbelief, with both Mittelt and Koneko making a saddened expression.

"Kazuki-Kun and Irina-San."

"Onii-San."

"...Kazuki-Senpai."

Issei looked at him with an enraged expression on his face.

"What the hell did you do to them?!"

"I left them unconscious in some warehouse, if you beat me I may tell you where they are."

As Issei was going to step forward with an irritated expression on his face, but was stopped as Rias grabbed onto his hand.

"….Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear. After we beat him we're going to find them."

Issei nodded in agreement and looked forward towards Kokabiel.

 **[Boost]**

Along with the mechanical sound a light started emanated from his Sacred Gear.

" _Kazuki, you'd better not be dead."_

 **Inside of the field dark battlefield both Kazuki and the Knight were clashing against each other, as the Knight continued releasing a dark aura. Kazuki started using Arondight to release a holy power from his sword, Kazuki looked into the man's eyes and gritted his teeth.**

" **I know who you are and this isn't it, you're a Knight who rose from the very bottom all the way to the top."**

 **The knight roared and pushed Kazuki backwards, he charged at him slashing his sword downwards. Kazuki blocked the attack with Arondight, with the ground under him beginning to crack.**

" **You were an orphan who had nothing to his name, that was until you were adopted by a women named Elaine Du Lac 'The Lady of the Lake'! She named you Lancelot Du Lac, she taught you about taught you about the world and you began learning how** **to use a sword. That was until Arondight chose you to be its owners and you were recognized by King Arthur and were chosen to be his Knight."**

 **Lancelot roared and started pushing his sword downwards cracking the ground under him, Kazuki gritted his teeth and looked upwards. Arondight started releasing a large amount of holy power out of response from Lancelot's uproar.**

" **Even Arondight is crying, you were a Knight who surpassed all others! So return to who you once were!"**

 **Kazuki parried away Lancelot's sword into the ground and he rose Arondight towards the air with holy power surrounding the blade. Kazuki slashed downwards slashing Lancelot in the middle of his body, a bright light started shining from the wound and several ghostly screams were heard all at once.**

 **{{{Guuuuooooooooo!}}}**

 **Around Kazuki the scenery started changing, the sky turned blue, the grass started regaining their life and the castle was restored to normal.**

" **This place looks..."**

" **This is Camelot, before its fall."**

 **Kazuki jumped after hearing a new slightly friendly voice, he turned around and saw Lancelot in a new lighter appearance. His armor was snow white, his jewels were blue and his light wings were the same color as Kazuki's.**

" **So you're the new possessor of Albion, he chose the right kid. By the way thanks for setting me free,** **"**

 **Lancelot reached for his helmet releasing him to be a man in his twenties with brown hair, green eyes and a gentle and confident smirk on his face.**

" **Then you're."**

" **Yep the one and only, the Strongest Knight of the Round Table and the past user of Divine Dividing before my past predecessor's emotions** **screwed with my head. Hehe and I'm sorry for trying to strangle and for trying to bisect you."**

 **Kazuki smirked slightly as Lancelot started laughing to himself while scratching the back of his head, but a question came to Kazuki's mind.**

" **Wait, who could you never forgive?"**

" **Mordred the user of Boosted Gear in my era, he was also a member of the Knight of the Table. That was until he murdered all of my friends, my comrades, he even tried to kill Arthur and Morgana. We finally met each of on this** **battlefield….I still won, but neither of us walked out of there alive. And in the end I couldn't protect anyone."**

 **Kazuki looked down with a saddened expression, but he suddenly looked back up.**

" **I'm sorry. I wish I can talk to you further, but I need to go."**

" **Yea I could see from in here that you and your** **group are fighting a Fallen Angel leader, but first let me give you some advice from one Longinus user to another. When fighting against a high-level opponent it's not always about power, you can take down a high-level with just pure technique and speed. Always pay attention to your opponent's moves just like in your battle with me** **and find a way to use it against them."**

 **Lancelot's body started glowing with a bright blue light until he took shape as an orb of light.**

" **I guess I'm almost out of time."**

" **What what's Arondight's true power?"**

" **Arondight is a sword with a peerless edge it's the perfect sword that can cut through anything in this world with a holy aura that can be manipulated by the user and shaped into something else, but it all depends on you. The only swords that can surpass it is Caliburn and the only sword that can possibly match it** **is Durandal. Also you should** **try forming your own team."**

 **Kazuki looked at him with a confused expression on his face.**

" **But, I have..."**

" **The Gremory Girl and her Peerage members are a team of there own, though you can assist them, but in the end they're not truly your own team. Dragons can attract people towards them** **friends, allies and enemies alike. You can never do anything in this world by yourself and I'm sure you can form your own team. We'll eventually meet again Kazuki Hyoudou, until then don't die."**

 **As Lancelot was completely fading away he laughed and added.**

" **I'm glad that Arondight and Divine Dividing went to you,** **master them both and make a new** **style** **and power all your own.** **"**

 **A bright blue light overcame Kazuki and he closed his eyes because of the bright light.**

Once Kazuki opened his eyes he looked up and noticed that he was still lying down in the warehouse, but he didn't feel the cold stone ground instead he felt something soft.

"You're finally awake."

Kazuki jumped slightly after hearing a new voice, he turned his eyes and saw the girl looking at him with her near emotionless gray eyes.

"Uh, who are..."

Kazuki looked into the girls eyes and recognized the look in her eyes.

"Y-You're that girl I met in front of that candy store, when I was in Middle School. But I never got your name."

"I, never gave you my name because I didn't want to yet. By the way your friends alright."

Kazuki got up quickly as he saw Irina on the ground next to him, with her injuries healed and her breathing was normal. He sighed out of relief and smiled.

"That's good and thank you for healing her."

"It was no issue, I found both of you here so I helped."

"I can't thank you enough, but I have something else that I have to do."

"If you want, I could kill him that crow for you. It wouldn't be issue for me."

"No, this is something that I have to do on my own. And besides I couldn't ask you to kill someone for me...uh..."

Kazuki looked at the girl with a confused expression on his face, she closed her eyes and stood up while turning away from him.

"If, you want to know my name. Then meet me at the same place we met on Saturday. Until then, don't die."

Kazuki smirked and picked up Irina in his arms, while she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I was never planning on it, I can't die until I surpassed Albion."

As Kazuki was flying in the air away from the warehouse, the girl looked up and smiled with the same expression on her face.

"Surpassing Albion huh, there are stronger dragons out there.

She reached her hand towards her hair and brushed it behind her ear, revealing that they were pointed at the tip.

"That, sounds just like you Kazuki."

A few minutes later, both Issei and Rias stood in front of the Issei charged up his power to its limit and it started blinking.

"...It's here!"

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

 **[Transfer]**

Issei transferred ever bit of power that he had gathered to Rias, a large amount of demonic power from her body. Everyone who were behind them felt the mass of the power that was now comparable to an Ultimate-Class Devil. At this power Kokabiel started laughing.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an Ultimate-Class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

Rias held her hand out towards Kokabiel and started charging up her attack.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Rias's hand she fired off a massive blast of demonic power towards Kokabiel, which shook the ground under them. Kokabiel smiled as he started blocking the attack with one hand, but he reached forward and started blocking it with both hands while gathering his light power.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

Kokabiel started pushing back Rias's attack, as his hands started becoming bloodied and his robe started being torn apart.

"Lightning!"

Akeno sent out a lightning attack towards him, Kokabiel gritted his teeth and dissipated the attack with his wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno's expression turned into pure rage and she continued launched a barrage of lightning attacks, both Raynare and Mittelt made a shocked expression.

"Akeno-San's Barakiel-Sama's daughter, I had no idea."

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Welsh Dragon! The left-over of the Holy Sword Project who reached Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kiba gritted his teeth and clenched his Holy Demonic Sword in his hand, walking next to him were both Yumi and Xenovia.

"We'll all attack at the same time."

Both Kiba and Yumi nodded in agreement, they pressed their feet against the ground and charged at Kokabiel with the same speed. Both siblings started slashing at Kokabiel with the same precision and sword technique.

Kokabiel smirked and started blocking both of their attacks with two swords of light, as the siblings continued their attack he continued only playing with them.

"Humph! Great teamwork, but...you're nothing compared to me!"

He sent both of them flying backwards with little effort, Xenovia appeared over him with Durandal in both of her hands and slashing it downwards. He smirked and blocked her attack with one of his light swords.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

Kokabiel sent Xenovia flying by kicking her in her stomach, she made an anguished cry as she was sent flying.

"Gaa!"

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground, while Kiba regained his balance and charged towards him along with Yumi and Xenovia. The three sword wielders charged towards Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from two Holy Swords and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel blocked Kiba's attack with a light sword, while blocking Xenovia's attack with the other sword. Yumi charged towards him while charging Excalibur Destruction's destructive aura, but Kokabiel only to have her attack blocked by one of his wings.

"There!"

Koneko came from behind him and aimed her attack towards his back.

"Naïve!"

Kokabiel turned his wings into sharp blades and it cut up both Koneko's and Yumi's bodies, they both fell down on the ground with blood coming from them.

"Yumi! Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

Kiba let his guard down for a second and Kokabiel's light sword caused a crack in Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword.

"Wha…!"

Both Kiba and Xenovia were sent flying by the shockwave that Kokabiel released, he turned his head as he saw that both Yumi and Koneko were being healed by Asia.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

Kiba placed his strength in his holy demonic sword and went slashing towards Kokabiel."

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy Demonic sword."

Kiba surrounded Kokabiel with Holy Demonic swords with all of them pointed at him.

"You think you've captured me with this?"

Kokabiel smirked and destroyed the swords that were around him with his ten black wings, Kiba gritted his teeth and charged at Kokabiel with both the swords in his hand.

"Is this is?"

Kiba gritted his teeth and created another Holy Demonic sword in-between his and rotated his head in the other direction. He was able to slash Kokabiel's cheek, he winced in pained towards sending Kiba flying backwards.

Everyone looked forward and realized that all of their individual strength they couldn't fight against Kokabiel. He them smirked and looked towards Mittelt who made a terrified expression as he looked towards her.

"Humph, Gadreel's brat sister. I guess I'll do my deceased subordinate a favor and get rid of you!"

Kokabiel manifested a large light spear and launched it towards her at quick speed, Raynare's eyes widened and she shouted.

"Mittelt! Get out of the way!"

She was too paralyzed with fear to move, she closed her eyes as the spear was coming towards her.

"Onii-San!"

At that moment a stream of bluish-white light was coming diving down towards the barrier, that person unsheathed a sword from their back and slashed downwards completely dispersing Kokabiel's light spear. Mittelt opened her eyes and her expression brightened as she saw who was in front of her, Kazuki stood in front of her with Arondight in his hand.

"Onii...owww."

Mittelt was immediately silenced as Kazuki started pinching her cheeks on both sides of her face, she started waving her hands around frantically. Kazuki only looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Now my little Imouto, why didn't you move out of the way?"

"Umm...b-because I was too scared."

"Well that's understandable Bat-Face is a tough guy, but I can't let you off with just that. Let me see...got it no ice cream for a week."

Mittelt looked at him with a shocked expression and started waving her arms around frantically. Everyone on their side looked at both of them with a deadpanned expression.

"Are they seriously doing this now?!"

"Uwah! Onii-San that's not fair!"

"Nope~ for worrying your dear Onii-San no ice cream for a week."

She looked at him with teary eyes until he placed his hand on her head and started ruffling her hair, with a smirk on his face.

"I'll take you and Koneko-Chan for ice cream when all of this is over."

"O-Okay."

Kazuki smirked and picked up Arondight, he turned towards Kokabiel who was smirking at him with a confident expression.

"Guys, don't interfere in this fight."

"Kazuki-Kun what're you talking about?!"

"She's right, Kazuki that's insane! He's going to..."

Everyone stopped as they started sensing a large amount of killing intent coming from Kazuki, everyone looked as his hair turned spiky and white. Kazuki looked towards Kokabiel with his eyes turned blue and then they became like a dragons filled with murderous intent.

"...That wasn't a request, I'm going to tear him apart."

"Huh! You couldn't even last five seconds against me."

"Let's see how I do when you're not blindsiding me, like the filthy crow you are."

Kokabiel gritted his teeth and fired off another spear of light, Kazuki slashed Arondight horizontally and fired off a slash of holy power. Once both of those attacks collided they canceled each other out, Kazuki came from flying through the smoke generate from the collision with his wings spread wide.

"Here I come, Kokabiel!"

"Hahaha! I like that look in your eyes Dragon-Brat, if you think a low-class Former human like you can fight me then show me what you've got!"

Kazuki turned into a stream of light and started zigzagging around Kokabiel with immense speed, until he appeared over him with Arondight in his hand and bringing it downwards. Kokabiel sighed and blocked his attack with another light sword without looking.

"That was a boring attempted."

Kokabiel spun around and sent Kazuki flying with a kick, Kazuki blocked the attack by crossing his arms. The attack sent Kazuki flying backwards, Kokabiel started laughing at him.

"Is that the best you've..."

"Seven Swords of Judgment…."

Seven gold magic circles appeared around Kokabiel in the shape of the Big Dipper appeared around him.

"When did he?! Those random movements!"

"...Grand Chariot!"

Sevens large gold blasts of light came downwards towards Kokabiel all at once, he blocked the attacks with his wings.

"Craft little bastard!"

Kokabiel spread his wings wide and fired off a barrage of steel feathers, Kazuki charged towards the attack while charging Arondight with holy power.

"Manipulate the holy power in Arondight and..."

Kazuki took another step forward and started rotating his body around, creating a whirlwind created from his holy power knocking away the steel feathers.

"...and give it shape."

Kazuki pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards Kokabiel with his sword ready to attack him. Kokabiel gritted his teeth and flew backwards with his wings, Kazuki summoned up more holy power from Arondight and started increasing the length of his blade.

Kazuki slashed his sword downwards diagonally, and slashing Kokabiel's chest. Kokabiel regained his footing and placed his hand on his wound.

"You may be able to surpass me in pure power, then I'll surpass you in pure technique and speed."

Everyone looked at Kazuki with a surprised expression on their face, but they were stopped as Kokabiel started laughing.

"Kukuku...Hahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel started laughing maniacally with his hand covering his face, Kazuki looked at him with an irritated expression on his face.

"What're you laughing about?"

"Hahaha! Such confidence, I see even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Everyone looked at him with a confused expression on their face, until Rias asked.

"…What do you mean?"

Kokabiel started laughing harder.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the Three Factions, not only the Maou but also God died."

Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces, but the more shocked were Kazuki, Yumi, Xenovia and Asia.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

"G-Gods really d-dead…."

Kokabiel continued his explanation, even after the shocked expression on Kazuki's face.

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of High-Class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the angels fall. But Pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even Pure-Blooded Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Xenovia started losing her will to fight, while Yumi started falling on her knees with tears in her eyes.

"….Th-there's no way, then why were we…."

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel looked towards Asia with a smile on his face.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the system used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy Demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy Demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and Demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

After hearing Kokabiel's words Asia passed out on the ground with Issei catching him.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Kazuki's expression darkened with his hair overshadowing his eyes, while he clenched his fist white scales appeared on both of his hands.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels are…"

Before Kokabiel could finish Kazuki appeared in front of him and punched him in his face, sending him staggering backwards. Kokabiel wiped his mouth and noticed that there was blood coming from his mouth, he looked towards Kazuki and noticed that he was gone again.

"Where'd he...argh?!"

Instantly Kazuki instantly appeared in front of Kokabiel and kneed him in his chin sending him staggering backwards. Kokabiel looked away and spat out blood from his mouth along with a tooth, he looked down with an irritated expression on his face.

"You little bastard!"

He turned his head towards Kazuki who was releasing a shallow light from his body, while his wings started blinking with a bright blue light.

"….You killed several Exorcists while stealing Excalibur fragments, you sent to Fallen Angels to kill both me and my brother, you attempted to murder everyone in town, including my friends and family and you tried to kill the girl I fell in love with. Have I missed anything?"

Everyone started shuddering at the cold killing intent that was coming from Kazuki's body, Issei clenched his left arm as is started to shake.

"What's happening to Kazuki?"

 **[You're brother is reaching his breaking point, his high emotions, his change in his spirit and heart. This is a….]**

"Hahahaha, no you haven't missed anything. When I'm done with you, I'm going to murder everyone you care about, your family, your friends and even that pathetic bitch of a girlfriend."

"You….just signed your own Death Warrant."

Kazuki looked up at Kokabiel with his eyes glowing bright blue, a large amount of power started surrounding Kazuki's body until a large pillar of bluish-white light towered towards the sky. The power released from his body started creating shockwave, which slightly pushed away Kokabiel and the others.

"Huh!?"

Within the pillar of bluish-white light two gold eyes were peering at him along with several glowing blue jewels.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

At that new announcement the pillar of light dispersed and Kazuki donned a snow white armor similar to Issei's Balance Breaker, but it had blue jewels, and light white dragons wings. Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces.

"...Balance Breaker."

"Kazuki-Kun, you've unlocked it."

Kokabiel only looked at Kazuki with an amused expression on his face, he started laughing with a looked of enjoyment on his face.

"Hahahahahaha! The Vanishing Dragons' Balance Breaker, this is great show me the power of a..."

At that moment Kazuki vanished and Kokabiel felt a crushing pain in his stomach, Kokabiel started stumbling backwards while spitting up blood. Kiba looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"...I couldn't even see him move."

Kokabiel placed his hand on his stomach with a pained expression on his face.

"You little bastard!"

 **[Divide]**

Kokabiel felt halve of his power being halved, Kazuki's dragon armor started glowing with an overflowing bluish-white light.

"Even if God doesn't anymore, I'll still follow his teaching the same way I have since I was a child. I'm in possession of Divine Dividing, a Longinus-Type Sacred Gear created by God and can kill a God. Now tell me, what does that spell out for you Fallen Angel."

"Y-Y-YOU LITTLE BASTARD...WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING, I AM AMONG TO THE HIGHEST ECHELON OF FALLEN ANGLES AND YOU DARE..."

Kazuki appeared in front of Kokabiel in and instant punched him straight in his face, sending him flying into the air. Once he regained his balance he felt an unexplainable pain coming from his back.

"Argh!"

"My light wings can reach the speed of light."

Kokabiel felt two sets of his wings being torn off, with the blood overflowing from his back. He turned around as Kazuki was throwing his wings towards the ground.

"You've lost all right to use this those wings and I'm going to tear everyone of them off."

"You little brat!"

Kokabiel manifested a large spear of light and threw it towards Kazuki, with little effort Kazuki grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. Instantly Kazuki appeared in front of Kokabiel and punched him in his face, sending a brutal barrage of attacks to his face, stomach and back.

In the last assault Kazuki punched him in his face sending him flying towards the ground. He looked forward as Kazuki stood in front of him holding out both of his hands and he started gathering silvery aura in both of his hands.

"When I fire off this last, I never want to see that disgusting face ever again! Dragon Buster!"

Kazuki brought both of his hands together and fired off a massive blasts of power towards Kokabiel, as it was speeding towards Kokabiel an odd sensation went through both Kazuki and Issei's body.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this interesting fight, but I need him alive."

At that moment a powerful burst of wind was generated and it completely shattered the barrier, sending the Student Council members flying backwards. And Kazuki's attack was slip apart, creating two craters behind Kokabiel along with a cloud of smoke.

"What just happened?!"

"So you've reached Balance Breaker, I thought you would."

Rias and the others turned their heads, as an obscured person appeared in the smoke. Kazuki looked into the smoke with his eyes narrowed.

"Why did you get in my way Vali?"

"I just wanted to enjoy watching the fight, but orders are orders."

Once the smoke cleared. Vali had donned a dark silver armor demonic dragon armor, that resembled Kazuki's Balance Breakers, but with dark red jewels on the armor and dark silver wings. Both Raynare and Mittelt looked towards Vali with a shocked expression.

"What is he doing here."

"Do you know this guy?"

"Rias, he the possessor of a Mid-Tier Longinus similar to Kazuki-Kun's and Ise-Kun's. The Demon Dragon Emperor, the Abyss Dragon."

"…..What're you doing here Abyss Dragon?"

Vali turned towards Kokabiel and answered.

"Azazel isn't too happy about what you've done as of late and asked that I bring you back to Grigori."

"Tch, I'm not leaving here until I...argh!"

Within seconds one of Kokabiel's arms went into the air, Rias and the others were completely shocked about what they had just saw.

"...that guy he didn't even move."

"I wouldn't resist if I were you, I really don't remember a time where you were able to land a hit on me. And besides I've beaten you several times even without even using a portion of my true power...I never even had to use my Balance Breaker."

Kokabiel gripped what was left of his arm and gritted his teeth, and flew into the air.

"I'll exterminate both of you monsters at once, my power surpasses anything you humans can gain!"

Kokabiel held up his hand and started creating a massive light spear that could eclipse the entire school, everyone looked at the massive size and shuttered.

"It seems you're going all out, but if this is all you've got then it won't even be a challenge."

"Be silent!"

Kokabiel launched his massive attack towards both Kazuki and Vali, Vali turned towards Kokabiel and started gathering a large amount of wing around his body. Vali flew towards Kokabiel with immense speed and a large amount of slicing wind surrounding him.

Vali completely pierced through Kokabiel's light spear completely dispersing it, he pulled his fist back and nailed Kokabiel in his stomach. During this attack, Kokabiel started coughing up a large amount of blood and his body started being surrounded with slash marks.

"…I…Impossible…me…"

"In the end you were just a filth crow who lost its right to have wings."

After Kokabiel was defeated the magic circle that was set to destroy the school was also stopped, everyone looked around with a looked of relief. Vali took an unconscious Kokabiel under his arms, and later turned his attention towards Freed.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Vali walked passed Kazuki who hasn't disengaged his Balance Breaker and picked up Freed under his over arm.

 **[Are you just going to ignore our presence Dark-One?]**

Everyone were shocked as they could hear Albion's voice coming from Kazuki's wings.

 **[Humph, it seems both you Heavenly Dragons are still around here and now awake. This will make this world a lot more fun, with Dragon-Users like these.]**

 **[That overconfident tone of yours never changes Typhon, though Albion your hostility seems to have diminished.]**

 **[I've found something that interests me, we should start talking more since our hosts are twins.]**

 **[Hahaha, very well….but one day we will have to fight each other one day. And it looks like it'll be an interesting one.]**

 **[Hahahaha! Heavenly Dragons, you're powers were high enough to be given that title. Dragons whose powers have reached the very Heavens, but….I am the Dragon of the Abyss the Emperor of Dark Dragons and like my title states. My new partner and I shall drive you both into the Darkness of the Abyss.]**

 **[Then it seems we will all meet again on the battlefield again. Albion, Typhon.]**

The conversation between the three dragons ceased, Issei later sent a glare towards Vali.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!?"

Vali looked towards Issei and chuckled slightly.

"You'll need strength to understand everything. Get strongest Issei Hyoudou, since it seems I'll be fighting you both one day."

At that moment Vali surrounded himself in a large amount of wind and flew into the air at immense speed, everyone were speechless about what just happened. Kazuki sighed and released his Balance Breaker along with his dragon form, while scratching his head.

"Looks like everything's over and I can finally get some..."

"Kazuki-Kun/Onii-San!"

Kazuki turned his head just as he was tackled to the ground by both Raynare and Mittelt, both of them started hugging him.

"Uwah! Raynare-Chan, Mittelt-Chan!"

"Onii-San that was amazing!"

"Kazuki-Kun you really are amazing!"

Raynare later kissed Kazuki on his cheek causing his face to turn a deep shade of red, he later turned his head as both Koneko and Akeno walked towards him. Koneko was giving him and emotionless look while Akeno laughed light usual.

"Fufufu, that was some show you put on Kazuki-Kun."

"Hehehe, thanks Akeno-Senpai. And Koneko-Chan how're your injuries?"

"...Fine."

Kazuki noticed that Koneko was avoiding eye contact with him, while crossing her arms angrily.

"I guess you're kind of mad that I did something reckless again, alright how can I..."

"...Sweets."

"Uh, sweets?"

"...two bags full."

Kazuki nodded while laughing nervously, as they were having their conversation Issei had smacked Kiba on his back with a smile on his face.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy Demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

Kiba started laughing as Issei was laughing along with him, Kiba later turned his head as Asia approached him while giving him a worried expression.

"…Kiba-San. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

"I'm okay"

Kiba turned his head as Rias approached him.

"Yuuto."

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

As Kiba was bowing to Rias, he later felt her patting his cheek softly.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou…I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

Kiba turned his head as Issei was glaring at him with eyes filled with jealousy.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a Knight! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's Knight other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now Kiba, show me your rear."

Kiba turned his head with a cold feeling going down his spine, he looked and noticed that Rias surrounded her hand with a red aura while it made a dangerous noise.

"B-Buchou."

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

Kazuki could hear Issei laughing as Rias became Kiba's punishment for leaving, he looked away and noticed that Xenovia and Yumi were gathering the pieces of Excalibur that was left. He walked over and looked at them with his usual smile.

"So how're you guys doing after finding out about….you know."

Both Xenovia and Yumi looked away with a distraught expression.

"After finding out that God was long dead, it feels like I'm losing part of my life."

"Yea I felt the same way, but I'll continue living how I've been living that's just what I do."

Kazuki started picking up the fragments along with them, until he looked towards Xenovia and Yumi who had a worried expression on their face.

"By the way, Iri-Chan is alright. She's currently sleeping in my room back my house."

"Kazuki-San how do you think she'll react when Iri-Chan finds out?"

"Well, Yumi-San her belief is stronger than mine. So she'll probably freak out and pass out for 7 days and night….I'm never telling her that, she'll be heartbroken. But we can still pray to Michael-Sama, since he's the current God."

"I need to think everything over, well after gathering all the cores….until then I really don't know anymore."

Kazuki looked at the distraught expression on Xenovia's face.

"Ouch, Buchou!"

"Don't worry, just 950 more to go."

They jumped after hearing Kiba continued to shout as Rias continued giving Kiba his punishment, but he noticed the atmosphere around them.

"My own team, huh?"

"What that that Kazuki?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking about something that my Senpai had told me."

Kazuki looked towards the sky with a smile on his face.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 13 of the Twin Dragons, this is my longest chapter yet. I wanted to pack the fight with Kokabiel in one big chapter, Kazuki finally frees Lancelot from the corruptions of their past predecessors. Everyone has their Battle with Kokabiel with Kazuki setting in at the final round, he shows off the power of Arondight and his fighting technique.**

 **It was such a near even match, until Kokabiel made the mistake of pissing him off and literally awakens the dragon. Kazuki finally awakens his Balance Breaker and begins to dominate Kokabiel, until Vali came in and one shot Kokabiel with his own Balance Breaker. The Abyss Dragon makes his appearance and declares to defeat both the Heavenly Dragons and drive them into darkness.**

 **Lancelot gives Kazuki advice of making his own team, so wonder how this will play out for him. Well these pasts back-to-back Chapters was an Early Christmas gift to you all. And well, until next time later. And have Merry Christmas!**


	14. Kazuki's Odd Date

**Kazuki's Strange Date**

A few days later after the incident with Kokabiel, Issei, Kazuki and Asia were walking into the Old School Building.

"So, how long can you stay in Balance Breaker?"

"My current time limit it one hour and thirty minutes, but I can't continuously use 'Divide'."

"Well, just don't think because you have Balance Breaker doesn't mean your ahead of me."

"Yea, I know. Though I'm still more talented and a better fight than you are….also I'm not as stubborn as you are. You're lacking as a potential rival."

Issei glared at Kazuki with an angered expression on his face, but stopped as Kazuki held his fist out.

"Though you work harder than any Devil I've ever seen and it's also because of that personality that you're able to draw out Ddraig's power. Balance Breaker is triggered by a person's emotions and a change in heart….so don't ever forget that. And don't let anyone beat your before I do."

Issei smirked and bumped his fist against Kazuki's.

"Don't get cocky now, I'm still your older brother."

"You're only older by a couple of minutes."

"Hehehe, I wish I had a sibling. You two really do get along."

""Yea, well he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.""

Asia started laughing cutely as both Issei and Kazuki did their usual twin thing, once the three of them walked into the Occult Research Club. Both Issei and Asia were shocked by who they saw, Xenovia and Yumi were standing in the Occult Research Club wearing the school uniform.

"Hey, Welsh Dragon."

"Wh….Why, are you two here?!"

At his question two bat wings grew out of Xenovia's back and Issei made a shocked expression.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along Ise-kun, Kazu-Chan."

"Hehehe, Xeno-Chan's trying to sound like Iri-Chan. I'm still human though, I thought about what Kazu-Chan had said and I'm not letting go of my beliefs."

"But reincarnating?! Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?!"

Rias shook her head and smiled.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two swordsmen, along with Yuuto. Also, Yumi I didn't get the opportunity to talk with you during the meeting about the Excaliburs. I'm very happy that Yuuto was finally able to reunite with you."

"Hehe, I'm so happy that I was able to be with my Onii-San again."

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is…Even if she is a sister of a Maou…"

Issei looked as Xenovia was trying to think over her decision, but she later received damage after trying to pray. Issei later had a question enter his mind.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the Five Excaliburs including mine and Yumi's. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the Holy Swords again."

"Hey, Kazuki are you alright? She's gone again."

"I said goodbye to her already, it wasn't like last time."

Yumi then giggled adorably to herself, gaining Kazuki's and the other's attention.

"What're you laughing about Yumi-San?"

"Oh~ you two did more than just say goodbye."

"What're you…?"

Yumi smiled at Kazuki, she then hugged herself and started making kissing noises. Everyone looked at Kazuki as his face started turning redder and redder, he looked at her with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Y-You saw all that!"

"Hehehe, I didn't think Kazu-Chan could be such a romantic. Saying…"

Before Yumi could utter another word, Kazuki appeared in front of her and covered her mouth.

"Don't repeat that!"

Yumi started laughing adorably while Kazuki covered her mouth, he noticed that both Raynare and Akeno were releasing a dark aura towards him. Issei shuttered at the aura and look towards Xenovia.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

Xenovia then laughed to herself, while Yumi patted her on her back comfortably.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

"It's alright, Xeno-Chan. I'm sure Iri-Chan will be alright."

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a Devil and that you weren't going to back with her. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Rias then looked around making true that everyone in the Occult Research Club were present.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God side and the Devils' side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the Three Sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state."

"Good that way I don't have to see that bastard's face."

Issei nodded his head along with Kazuki, Rias then continued talking.

"Though it ended with the intervention of Abyss Dragon. They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization."

Issei shuttered at the thought of meeting up with him in person.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologize."

"Azazel-Sama never wanted another War to start, he just wanted to lounge around and study Sacred Gears peacefully."

Rias sighed, but she nodded in agreement to what Raynare had said.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!?"

Issei made a shocked expression at what Rias had said.

"…The Abyss Dragon belongs to the side of the Fallen Angels, right? What is exactly wrong with the guys Sacred Gear? The moment I saw him, it was like my body just freaked."

"I heard from Albion that Typhon was a dragon born inside of the deepest pits of Tartarus from created from both malice and hatred. A dragon called the 'Demonic Dragon Emperor', who attempted to overthrow Heaven. And after being turned into a Sacred Gear, all of its past owners went insane and died before they achieved Balance Breaker. But he's able to use like it's no big deal, which scares me more than the fact that he as the dragon's power."

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a Longinus. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The Abyss Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than both Issei and Kazuki."

At that moment, Xenovia looked towards Asia and bowed.

"…That's right. I will apologize to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

"…Uh, Xeno-Chan I don't think Asia-San would do that."

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-San, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone…people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles brightly at Xenovia, with Issei smiling at her reaction.

"…So only you, I and Yumi are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a Holy Sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

"…yea, their eyes were completely different from when we were being praised by them in the past."

Xenovia then nodded and turned towards the door.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

"U..umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia from leaving, Xenovia turned towards Asia with a confused expression.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-San?"

As Asia smiled at Xenovia, her eyes widened in shock and she gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except…"

"Except?

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia answered Xenovia with a smile, she then turned towards everyone.

"I will swear it in the name of my Holy Sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the Holy Demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba answered her with a smile on his face, Rias then clapped gaining her Peerage's attention.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replied with a smile on their face, Issei then smiled and turned towards Kazuki.

"So are you joining us on Saturday?"

"Actually, I'm meeting someone on Saturday."

"Oh~ and that would that be Kazuki-Kun?"

Kazuki scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"It's just an old friend of mine, nothing to be worried about Raynare-Chan."

Raynare continued looking at Kazuki with a wondering expression on her face along with Akeno, Kazuki looked away trying to avoid eye contact with them.

"Well, I'll see you guys later."

Kazuki walked out of the Occult Research Club in a hurry, while sighed slightly out of relief and he later started looking at his hands.

"How was I able to cause Kokabiel that much damage with just a punch?"

 **[You must've entered an incomplete Outrage Mode after the Fallen Angel started talking about your friends and the Death of God. It's a form where dragons are empowered greatly, you were able to physically overwhelm him for an instant.]**

"Hmm, I'm going to need to take note of that."

Kazuki continued walking out of the Old School building and started walking towards the New School Building.

 **[Where are you going anyway?]**

"I'm going to talk to Sona-Senpai about something."

Once Kazuki made it to the Student Council room, he stepped in front of the door and started knocking on the door.

"Hello, Sona-Senpai can I come in?"

"Oh, yes Kazuki-Kun."

Kazuki opened the door and saw Sona sitting down in her chair, with her and the other Student Council members doing their work. Kazuki walked over as Sona put down her paperwork and looked towards Kazuki while she fixed her glasses.

"Hello Kazuki-Kun. Do you need something?"

"Yea, I wanted to ask you something. Do you think that I'd be a good leader?"

Sona looked at him with a slightly confused expression on her face, but she nodded.

"Well, you are one of the brightest people that I know and I think that you would make a good leader. But where is this coming from?"

"After I passed after being attacked by Kokabiel, I was visited by a past possessor of Divine Dividing and he told me that I should form a team of my own. And I really don't think I'm cut out for being a leader."

Sona looked at Kazuki with a wondering expression on her face, she then smiled.

"Kazuki-Kun would you mind playing a game of chess with me?"

"Uh, sure thing. We haven't played in a while."

Sona smiled and she started setting up the chessboard along with the chess pieces.

"Now before we start, I want you to think of yourself as the King and the other pieces as your teammates. After our game is over you'll have you answer."

"Oh, okay."

Kazuki took one of his white pieces and moved one of them, as their game started both of them were pushing each other into a corner with calculated moves. And in the end everyone were shocked by the results including the Student Council members.

"I-I won."

"I-lost."

[Kaichou Lost!]

Kazuki looked at the chessboard with a shocked expression on his face, while Sona started nodding to herself.

"I see so I was right, you really are only one."

"I really am the only what?"

Sona blushed slightly and shook her head in disagreement.

"N-Nothing, do you know what kind of person you are?"

Kazuki shook his head, as Sona picked up the white King chess piece and smiled at him.

"You're the type of person who fights with your teammates while giving out commands, you never abandon your comrades and when they do fall you always fight harder to make sure their lose wasn't in vain. Your the type of person who never forgets those you've lost, nor forgive those who take them from you. There's no doubt in my mind that you're the perfect leader."

Kazuki looked at her with a smile on his face and shook his head in agreement.

"Thanks Sona-Chan."

Sona looked at Kazuki with a surprised expression, her face cheeks started dusting with red.

"Y-Y-You added -Chan to my name."

"Oh, I thought that since we've known each other for a while. So I thought I'd add -Chan to your name, I could stop if you…"

"N-No, it's okay you can add -Chan to my name if you want."

Kazuki smiled brightly at Sona and stood up with a confident expression on his face.

"Thanks again, Sona-Chan."

Kazuki turned around and started walking out of the Student Council room, once he left Sona sighed out fixed her glasses. Tsubaki then walked over and looked at her with a look of concern.

"Are you alright Kaichou?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just that Kazuki-Kun really needs to understand that being too friendly with girls could possibly come back and bite him."

"Though he's exactly the type of person you're looking for in a spouse, he's smart and he was able to beat you in chess."

"Y-Yes, though with him I never really care if he was smarter than me or not. I just wanted to be around him…hmm, it's probably that Dragon Aspect of his."

Sona then turned her attention towards Saji who was crying to himself in the corner, while Sona's other Peerage members Momo and Ruruko.

"Damn that pretty-boy, I knew he'd take Kaichou away from me."

Momo smiled and started patting Saji on his back with a comforting expression on her face.

"It's alright Gen-Chan."

"Aw, Gen-Kun don't worry about Kaichou. There are other people who would like to go out with you."

"Yea, like who?"

"W-Well, there's…"

"There's me Gen-Chan, we would be perfect together."

"What?! No me and Gen-Kun would be perfect together!"

Saji continued looking down as Ruruko and Momo started getting in an argument with each other over who'd go out with him. Sona looked at the three of them and started laughing slightly to herself, over the three of them.

"Well they're getting along with each other, that's good. Though it's time we got back to work everyone."

[Right, Kaichou.]

The Student Council started getting back to work and the school day ended that day. Saturday morning, Kazuki was walking from his house wearing a normal jacket with blue jeans. As he was walking into town, his mind started wondering.

 **Five years ago, there was a girl with black hair, gray eyes and wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit looking at the window of the Candy shop with an emotionless expression on her face. With the people around her looking at her with a weird expression on their faces.**

" **Uh, excuse me. But what're you doing?"**

 **The girl turned her head and saw a twelve year old Kazuki wearing a Middle School uniform with a smile on his face. She continued looking at him with the same emotionless expression on her face.**

" **Nothing, I'm just looking."**

" **Well do you want anything from there? I don't mind."**

" **Why?"**

 **Kazuki looked at that girl with a confused expression on his face, while she looked at him with the same expression on her face.**

" **Do I really need a reason to do something nice for someone?"**

" **Very well."**

" **By the way my names Kazuki Hyoudou. What's yours?"**

 **The girl looked at him with the same expression on her face.**

" **It's irrelevant at the moment."**

 **Kazuki laughed nervously at the girl's response as they walked into the candy store.**

" **Man you're one weird girl."**

Kazuki snapped out of his memory, he looked up and noticed that he was standing near the Candy store.

"Hehe, I guess I got here while I was stuck in my trance. I wonder if she's…here."

He looked forward and was mesmerized, he looked up and saw the girl was wearing a black blouse, with gray jeans and black boots. She turned her head and looked towards Kazuki, with a slight smile on her face.

"Hey, you actually came."

"Of course, I did promise that I'd meet you here. So what's your…?"

"I'm hungry."

Kazuki smirked nervously at her blunt request, he started scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?"

"Cookies and Doughnuts."

"Uh, that's all."

"Yes."

The girl later grabbed a hold of Kazuki's hand, at that moment his heart skipped a beat on contact and a slight trace a fear shook his very core.

" _Wh-What was that?"_

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, let's go."

Kazuki and the girl started going around the town and stopped at a pastry shop, Kazuki walked to the cashier and placed in his order. After taking what they had ordered, both Kazuki and the girl took a seat on a bench.

The girl opened the box and took one of the doughnuts and took a bite out of it, Kazuki looked at the girl as she was eating the pastry with a faint blush.

" _She's cute, too cute."_

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Y-Yea."

Kazuki picked up a cookie from the box and took a bite out of it, Kazuki's expression brightened after taking that first bite.

"Man these really are delicious."

"Yes, that's why I like them."

"You really have great taste."

Kazuki and the girl continued eating the baked goods in peace, after they near finished the entire box Kazuki looked towards her.

"So what were you doing back in town?"

"Last time, it was for business for a group I'm in."

She picked up a cookie from the box and took a bite out of it, before looking down at the ground.

"I had more business this time, also I wanted to ask you out."

Kazuki blushed at what she had told him, he scratched his head slightly and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you did. Wait, you said that you had business in this town five years ago. So what was it about now?"

"Recruiting, there was someone who can into this town recently who caught my attention."

"Well that seems interesting, what's your group about?"

The girl looked up into the sky with her eyes narrowed slightly, with a slight bit of hatred entering them.

"The sole purpose of getting rid of someone who stole my home away from me."

"Well, that's not right. Hey, why don't I join your group and help you?"

"No, I don't want you involved in it."

"I'm not exactly a pushover, I'm pretty sure I can handle one guy. Plus joining this group wouldn't exactly cut into my time in…"

"I said no."

Kazuki sighed out of hearing the girl's answer, but he looked towards the sky and placed his hands behind his back.

"Well, if you ever need any help you always know where to find me. But it looks like the suns going down on this nice day."

"Yes, I think it's time that I go now. This day was, enjoyable."

The girl stood up and turned around, Kazuki stood up and scratched the back of his head.

" _Geez, I never even got her..."_

"…Ophis."

Kazuki turned towards the girl as she was standing in front of him.

"Ophis, you wanted to know my name and that's it."

"Then, I hope that I can see you again Ophis-San."

Kazuki later felt lips being pressed up against his cheek, his face started turning red as he looked and saw Ophis kissing him on his cheek.

"This is what you do after a date right?"

"Uh, yes. So, I guess I'll see you later Ophis-San."

Kazuki turned around and started walking away, while waving goodbye to Ophis. He turned around to see if she was still there, but he looked and saw that she was already gone. Kazuki smiled and started walking back towards his house.

As he was walking down through a park, night had already fell and the streetlights started turning on one after another. Unbeknownst to Kazuki someone was watching him with hatred in their eyes, that person reached towards their side and unsheathed a European Sword with a silver blade and ancient text engraved on the blade.

"Now's my chance."

That person came from the shadows and charged towards Kazuki, while he had his back turned. Kazuki's eyes widened from surprise and dodged the attack, but he gained a slash mark on his cheek. He gained his balance and manifest Arondight.

"Alright who are you?"

That person turned around charged towards Kazuki with their blade pointed at him, both of them started clashing blade against each other. But that person was able to push Kazuki back, he looked at the person with a surprised expression on his face.

" _Wow, this guy is good….but why does it feel like I'm getting slower?"_

Kazuki noticed the wound on his cheek started smoking, he narrowed his eyes as his vision started becoming distorted and fuzzy.

"Tch, seriously what's going on?"

 **[That sword in that guys hand…it's a Dragon Slaying Blade.]**

"It's called the Vorpal Sword, a Dragon Slayer sword that paralyzes Low and High-Class Dragons with just a cut and can cut through their scales. I bet its hard for you to concentrate on anything, but don't worry it's only meant to slow you down."

Kazuki's hand started shaking and he started losing his grip on Arondight.

" _Albion would I still be able to use Balance Breaker?"_

 **[No, your minds too unstable you won't even be able to use your Sacred Gear in this condition.]**

"Alright, pal who are you?"

At that moment the streetlights came on, and it was revealed to be a teen a bit older than him with blonde hair, red eyes and wearing a knights armor with the demonic symbol on it. Kazuki looked at the symbol and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait are you a Devil?"

"Yes, my name is Kalin. A Dragon Slayer reincarnated by my master, a man who asked me to kidnap you."

"May I ask why?"

"Punishment, because of you and your brother made a mockery of Devils and our ways."

"For what, by saving our friend from marrying some overconfident narcissistic prick? Sorry, but that marriage and Rating Game should've happened in the first place."

"Why now and not after the marriage had happened?"

"My master thought what better time, the Underworld is in dismay after that Fallen Angel tried starting another way. I don't even think the Maous would pay much attention if a filthy Dragon like you went missing."

Kazuki gritted his teeth and started releasing a large amount of holy power from Arondight's blade, causing the teen to step back.

"I could care less for the reason why you're master is doing this, but if you think me and my brother are going down easily then you've got another thing coming."

"Did you really think I came here alone?"

Kazuki winced in pain as he felt someone hitting the back of his neck, he removed it from his neck and noticed that it was a dart. He gritted his teeth and threw the dart towards the grass, he looked down and fell on one of his knees.

"That's poison completely knocks away a low-class and high-class Dragon's ability to move."

He turned his head and saw a tanned she wearing Magician's robes with a blow dart in her hand.

"This my my master's Bishop, she well versed in making magical concoctions and this one completely removes a person's ability to move."

"Kalin I think it's time we take him before the Gremory group senses our presence."

"Right, Madison."

Kalin reached down and grabbed Kazuki up by his collar and started to dragging him along. Kazuki gritted his teeth and Arondight fell on the ground.

" _Crap, I gotta think. I gotta think…wait isn't this our usual route."_

Kazuki looked down and pointed his index finger towards Arondight, as a Devil's magic circle started appearing under the three of them. As they were teleported a magic circle appeared on Arondight's hilt.

" _I hope someone get's this."_

 **A/N: Well that was Chapter Fourteen of the Twin Dragons, Kazuki finally said goodbye to Irina and apparently from what Yumi saw they did more than just say goodbye. I'm sorry to disappoint those those who wanted Xenovia to remain a human, but I have my reasons. Kazuki was finally able to be Sona in chess, and their relationship is soaring unlike Saji's mood.**

 **Kazuki finally goes on his date with Ophis and they both enjoy their time together. And finally some A-Hole Devil decided that Kazuki's and Issei intervention with Rias's marriage was a wrong and took advantage of the fact that the Underworld was in dismay. I wonder how Issei's going to react when he finds out his brother was just kidnapped. Well, see you all next Chapter.**


	15. The Castle of Darkness

**The Castle of Darkness**

Issei was sleeping peacefully in his bed, he woke up after hearing two cut moans coming from right next to him. He started blushing a deep shade of red as he felt a pair of familiar breast press up against him, Issei turned his head and saw Rias looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Ise~"

"Y-Yes, Buchou."

"Would you like a kiss my dear Ise?"

Issei's face started turning bright red at what Rias had asked him.

"Uh…I...I…"

Rias smiled and placed her hand gently on Issei's cheek, while leaning forward towards Issei with her lip nearly inches from his.

"Ouch!"

Issei felt someone pinching his cheek, he turned his head and saw Asia was pinching his cheek with while pouting at him adorably.

"Muu, Ise-San what about me?"

"Ow, Asia!"

"Ise! Are you decent?!"

Issei jumped after hearing his mom call out to him, he then got out of his bed and opened the door. Once he did he saw his mother looking at him with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong mum?"

"Have you heard from Kazuki he's not in his room?"

Issei looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, he then looked at the worried expression that was on her face. He then gave her a reassuring smile on his face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that he's at a friend's house helping him study."

"O-Oh, really that's good. Well, when we see you him tell him not to be out late."

"Okay."

She left the door with a look of relief on her face, but Issei made a worried expression as he closed the door.

"Ise-San what happened?"

"Kazuki didn't come home last night. It's strange, even when he doesn't come home he always calls to tell mum and dad."

BEEP BEEP

Issei listened in as his cellphone started ringing, once he picked it up and answered he looked and noticed that it was Kiba's number.

"Oi, Kiba whats…?"

{Ise-Kun you need to hurry up and get to the park!}

"Hey what's going…?"

{Just hurry, come to the usual route you guys come to school.}

Issei just agreed and started getting dressed along with Rias and Asia, the three of them started heading towards the park. Once they got there they saw, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Yumi, Xenovia, Mittelt and Raynare everyone of them wore a look of worry.

"Hey, guys what's going on?"

"Ise-Kun…look."

Yumi held up Arondight in her hand, Issei looked at it with a shocked expression on his face.

"That's Kazuki's sword, why is that here….and where's Kazuki?"

"Ise-San there's something glowing on the hilt."

Everyone looked and noticed that there was a small magic circle, rotating on Arondight's hilt.

"I wonder what this is."

Once Yumi touched the magic circle it started reacting, the looked around and immediately noticed that the atmosphere changed slightly. In seconds the area around them had turned darker until it was immediately nighttime.

"What's going on, it's turning dark?"

"I think that was a spell that replays a person's memory."

"…Kazuki-Senpai/Onii-San."

Everyone turned their head as both Mittelt and Koneko had called Kazuki, Koneko pointed behind Issei. They turned around and they saw Kazuki walking home from his date, until he turned around and dodged and attack from Kalin.

"Wait, he was attacked last night."

They looked as Kazuki and Kalin were fighting against each other, but they also noticed that Kazuki started slowing down. As the streetlights turned on Rias's eyes widened as she saw the demonic symbol on Kalin's armor.

"The mark of the Eligos Clan."

Kiba made a shocked expression by what Rias had said.

"E-Eligos, but that's one of the Extinct Clan of Devils."

"T-That's true, but there's actually one remaining Devil with that name. And I think I know why he took Kazuki."

"What reason could that bastard have for kidnapping Kazuki?!"

Rias looked down with a saddened expression on her face, Akeno looked towards her knowing what this was about.

"Because both of you stopped my arranged marriage with Raiser, the Eligos are a Clan of Devils who uphold the principles and despises those who tramples over that. So when both Ise and Kazuki stopped the marriage he saw that as you two looking down on all Devils."

Issei clenched his fist tightly with his teeth gritted, with his eyes glazed over with anger.

"And what's his name?"

"Alastor Eligos, a man of nobility and he's currently residing in a castle in the Underworld."

"Alright, then we're going to save Kazuki right!"

Everyone looked at Issei with a smile on their face, Rias then stepped forward and nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Kazuki is a great friend to us all and it wouldn't be the same without him! Though attacking a Noble Devil may end up causing Onii-Sama more trouble."

"That won't be an issue Rias-Chan."

Rias's expression changed to completely shocked, she turned around and saw Lucia smiling at them wearing a blue blouse that showed off her curves, white pants and shoes. With Lucina standing behind her wearing something similar to her sisters.

"L-L-Lucia what're you doing here were Lucina?"

"Oh Rias-Chan~ I was coming here to woo Ise-Kun with my superior womanly charms, but Alastor had to try something against Kazu-Kun."

"Who are you?"

Lucia looked towards Issei with a seductive smile on her face, and instantly swapped places with Rias using spatial magic and immediately hugged Issei's arms into her large assets.

"I'm Lucina's Onee-Sama Lucia Lucifuge, I-S-E-Kun~"

Issei face started tuning pure red as Lucia continued flirting with him, while Xenovia, Yumi and Asia was looking at her with a surprised expression on their face. Rias was glaring at Lucia with an irritated expression on her face.

"Ugh, I hate it when she does that."

"H-How was she able to just appear just like that?"

"Our father was apart of the Lucifuge Clan, while our mother was the last remaining member of the now extinct Seere Clan one of the 72 Pillars. Our Clan held a unique ability called 'Power over Space' that allowed them to travel around in an instant as long as there wasn't anything obstructing them. While I'm commonly referred as the "Spatial Queen", because of my mastery over our Clan's ability. "Spatial Dominator", because of her unique ability to use it in combat."

Lucia smiled seductively and placed her hand on Issei's cheek.

"I'm a Dominator in more ways than one~"

Issei's face reddened more and more at Lucia's seductive ways, Lucina sighed and looked towards her sister.

"Onee-Sama, stop trying to seduce Issei-Sama"

"Yea, yea. Later, Ise-Kun~"

Lucia nodded sadly and swapped places with Rias again, who looked at her with a slightly irked expression on her face.

"Sirzechs-Sama was later contacted by Alastor informing that if anyone other than the Occult Research Club got involved they'd kill Kazuki-Sama. So as of now, the Great Crimson Satan have given the Occult Research Club this Mission. Eliminate the Stray Devil King Duke Alastor Eligos along with his Peerage and rescue Kazuki Hyoudou, the Vanishing Dragon."

Everyone nodded in agreement to the terms, while Issei clenched his fist with a determined expression on his face.

" _This time, I'm going to be the one who save you Kazuki."_

At a dark castle in the middle of an unknown forest in the Underworld, in the dungeon Kazuki was strung up in the air shirtless by chains with magical writing carved in them. Kazuki was covered with bruises on his body, with wounds the resembled marks from a sword.

Kazuki looked up as he heard the door to the dungeon opening with an obscured man walking into the room. Walking towards Kazuki was a middle aged man wearing black armor with red designs and a black cloak (Alastor Eligos).

"So how're you enjoying your safe you filthy mongrel?"

Kazuki smirked slightly while shrugging his shoulders, Alastor looked at him narrowed his eyes.

"Well your hospitality sucks, so far I've been hung up with chains, whipped, punched by your Rook and cut by your bastard Knight. Geez, the least you guys could have done was give me a glass of…"

Before Kazuki could finish Alastor punched him in his face, with an irritated expression on his face. He then reached forward and grabbed Kazuki by his hair, while looking into his eyes.

"Do you know what you've done you little bastard? You trampled all over the honor of the Devils, by defeating Raiser Phenex you've made a mockery of the remaining 32 Clans."

"Oh, boo hoo. At least I didn't tranquilize him, kidnap him, throw him in some dungeon and torture him for nearly twelve hours. By the way if you're going to hold me hostage, then can I at least get my one phone call?"

Alastor's grip on Kazuki's hair started increasing causing him to wince slightly, he later pulled out a sword he placed a sword at Kazuki's cheek and cut it slightly.

"If you say one more word I'm going to cut out your tongue boy."

Alastor let go of Kazuki's hair and walked out of the room while slamming the door behind him, Kazuki sighed and started looking towards the carvings on the chains.

"These magical runes are blocking my magic and Sacred Gear, I can't even enter my dragon form. I guess all I can do is wait for the others to get here."

Outside of the castle, Issei and the other appeared instantly outside of the castle with the Occult Research Club wearing their school uniform, except for Yumi and Xenovia who were wearing their normal Exorcist battle outfit, Raynare who was wearing a black battle uniform and Mittelt was wearing her Gothic Lolita outfit. Lucia and Lucina bowed in front of both of them.

"I'm sorry, as per the agreement this is as far as we can go. Please, everyone I need you to be careful and save Kazuki-Sama."

"I'll be waiting for all of you to come back. Especially you, Ise-Kun~"

Lucia winked seductively at Issei, causing him to blush slightly and both of the sisters vanished from sight. Issei then turned towards the castle with an angered expression on his face, Rias then stepped forward and turned towards them.

"Alright, everyone this battle is no different from the battle with Kokabiel and our entire town isn't being threatened. But the situation has become more personal, our friend and ally has been kidnapped and we're going to save him no matter what."

Kiba then stepped forward and looked towards Rias.

"Buchou what exactly are Alastor's abilities and his peerage members?"

"Alastor showed no interest in forming a Peerage, because it went against the old ways. But from what I heard he currently has two Knights, two Rooks, a Bishop and three Pawns. We know his Knight, Kalin the Dragon Slayer who Kazuki fought against as a swordsman he's on Kiba's level. And his Bishop, Madison a Witch who from what we saw specializes in weakening her foes. And their King Alastor Eligos is known around the Underworld as the "Dark Knight", he's far more experienced and stronger than we are."

"Rias how will we proceed into the castle?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to be careful. We don't know what trick he's prepared for us, so everyone be careful."

"Buchou, I'm promoting to Queen."

Rias nodded in agreement and Issei promoted to Queen, once everyone was ready they stepped towards the front door or the castle and opened it wide. Once the door opened completely the inside of the castle was lit with candles.

Everyone walked in with a look of caution on their faces, once the stepped forward they started walking forward they started hearing footsteps coming towards them. The entrance in front of them opened and they saw an obscured man in front of them. And Alastor stepped into the light of the candles.

"Welcome, Rias Gremory, her Peerage and friends."

Rias looked towards Alastor with an angered expression on her face.

"Alastor Eligos entering my territory without permission, but worst of all you dare threaten one of my servants and kidnap one of my friends. In the name of the Duke of Gremory, I will eliminate you!"

"Hahaha! That confidence of yours truly knows no bound, but I've already decided to accept my punishment for my crimes today. But not until I punish you and you're entire Peerage for interrupting in the ways the noble Devils."

"Is that why you kidnapped my little brother?! For something as idiotic as that, and if you don't give him back right now I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Alastor narrowed his eyes towards Issei and tapped his foot on the ground, at that moment a magic circle appeared on the ground with a hologram of Kazuki appearing on it as he was in the dungeon and hung up. They looked towards it and noticed the injuries on his body.

"Kazuki!"

Kazuki looked up after hearing their voice and he looked around.

{That's weird, I think I heard Nii-San's voice.}

"Oi, it's really me! We're all here!"

{Really, then hurry up and get me out of here! So I can kick that old Devil bastard in his self-righteous face!}

"I've been getting really acquainted with your brother for the past twelve hours."

{Shut up! I don't know what's worse the twelve hours of torture or hearing your annoying lectures!}

"That brat's mouth sure can run when he's not using his arms or legs."

Kazuki gained a tick mark on his forehead after hearing Alastor's comment about him.

{I'd tell you to go to hell, but that completely lost it's meaning!}

Alastor gritted his teeth and removed the connection, he turned his head and looked towards them with an irritated expression on his face.

"Well, I think it's time we got to business."

"Alright, then lets get this over with so I can take my brother back home!"

Alastor laughed at what Issei had said, he manifested a broadsword in his hand and stabbed it into the ground. A purple magic circle appeared under Issei and the other's feet, Alastor started laughing loudly at them.

"It won't be fair if it was a one on nine match, so you'll all be split in six zones around my castle and fight against my Peerage. And those who are unlucky, you'll be facing against me."

"Bastard!"

At that moment there was a flash of light and everyone was gone in an instant including Alastor. In Zone 1, both Issei and Rias were transported to a large room with no one else around.

"Buchou where are we?"

"We're probably in one of the zones that Alastor mention, meaning everyone else is probably separated fighting against his Peerage members."

"That's correct Lady Rias, it's just you and your Pawn against me."

They turned around as Alastor appeared behind them, Issei narrowed his eye towards him and he clenched his fist tightly.

"Boosted Gear, Standby!"

Issei's Boosted Gear appeared on Issei's arm, while releasing a bright red aura surrounding it.

 **[Boost]**

"That's right, gather the power of the Welsh Dragon while you still can."

Alastor removed his armor, he was now dressed in a black cloak with his clan's symbol on the his shirt and he materialized a pitch black broadsword in his hand. Rias looked towards him and narrowed her eyes, while channeling her demonic power.

"Now show me the power of the Welsh Dragon and the power of the House of Gremory!"

At his declaration both Issei and Rias got in a battle ready possession and prepared for Alastor's attack. In Zone 2 of the castle, both Yumi and Kiba appeared outside in the middle of a field they looked around with a confused expression on their face.

"Onii-San, I guess we got stuck in the same zone."

"Right, but don't lose focus Yumi."

"Hmm, so I got the twin Swordsmen. Lucky me."

Kiba turned his head after hearing a familiar voice, he looked and noticed Tristan standing near them with a confident expression on his face. Kiba looked towards him and manifested a demonic sword in his hand.

"You're the guy who blindsided Kazuki-Kun."

"I only did my job and attacked a filthy dragon, they're a cancer that needs to be eradicated."

"Kazu-Chan isn't a filthy dragon, the only filth that I see here is you."

Yumi held her hand out and a tear in space opened, and Arondight came from inside of it. Tristan smirked and unsheathed his Vorpal Sword, with a sadistic expression on his face.

"Then prove it, by trying to beat me."

Tristan charged towards Kiba with his sword pointed at him, he slashed it downwards and Kiba blocked it with his demonic sword. As both male swordsmen started clashing against each other, Kiba looked and noticed that his demonic sword was cracking.

"Ha, a pathetic demonic sword like that won't be able to compare to my Vorpal Sword."

Kiba smirked and stepped back away from Tristan while throwing away his demonic sword.

"Then I'll try something new, Balance Break!"

At that moment a Holy Demonic Sword manifested in his hand and he charged towards Tristan, he gritted his teeth and blocked it with his Vorpal Sword. Kiba began pushing back Tristan with a fast barrage of attacks, Tristan gripped his sword's hilt and pushed

"Don't forget you're not just fighting Onii-San!"

Tristan's eyes widened and he pushed Kiba backwards and blocked and attack from Yumi, she started sending out a barrage of insanely fast slashes towards Tristan. He blocked several of them, trying not to get cut by Arondight. As he blocked her attack, he started to sweat nervously.

"Heh, you're fast for a normal human."

"I've been training to take down scum like you!"

Tristan narrowed his eyes as he sensed Kiba coming towards them, he held his hand out and manifested a sword of darkness in his hand. Tristan blocked the attack towards Kiba, with Kiba looked at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Like the members of Phenex, we the members of Eligos are able to wield the dark powers of the Dark Knight, Alastor!"

"Don't get overconfident, you can't take both of us on."

"I've been trained by the Dark Knight himself and I won't fall by the hands of two pathetic lowly washout swordsmen!"

Tristan pushed both of them back with both his darkness and Vorpal sword, Kiba and Yumi looked towards each other and nodded. Once they regained their balance, Yumi charged towards Tristan with Arondight clenched in her hand.

Again she launched a barrage of slashes towards Tristan he started blocked the attacks with his Vorpal Sword.

" _I'd be foolish to blocked with this darkness sword, but it won't hold against that other swordsman's Holy Demonic Sword."_

Tristan smirked and knocked Arondight out of Yumi's hand, he slashed downwards with both swords. Kiba appeared in front of Yumi with two Holy Demonic Swords in his hand and blocked the attack.

"What?!"

Yumi jumped backwards and propelled herself off the ground, she grabbed Arondight and started gathering a holy aura around its blade.

"Shit!"

Tristan took his Vorpal Sword and used it to block Arondight's blade, but he heard something falling on the ground. He jumped away from them and noticed that a piece of his sword had fallen off on the ground.

"Th-That's impossible, this sword can pieces through a dragon's scales! So how're you able to cut through it?!"

"Kazu-Chan explained that Arondight is a Holy Sword that can cut through anything in this world, including some secondhand dragon slayer sword that's weaker than Ascalon."

Kiba smirked confidently and pointed his Holy Demonic Swords towards along with Yumi, while Tristan was narrowing his eyes at them.

"So, do you still think we're washout swordsmen?"

"Damn, both of you!"

In Zone 3, Raynare was inside of a training room breathing heavily with sweat dripping off her forehead and two light spears in her hand. Standing in front of her was a man wearing a martial arts uniform with wrapping around both of his arms. He looked at Raynare with an overconfident smirk on his face.

"Hmm, what's wrong Fallen Angel? What haven't been getting enough training?"

"Shut up!"

Raynare threw one of her light spears towards him, he smirked and dodged the spear. He pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards Raynare with his fist pulled back. The man launched his fist forward, Raynare narrowly dodged it, but he punched her in the stomach with a short ranged left punch.

"Gah!"

Raynare was sent flying into the wall behind her, cracking it slightly. She placed her hand over her stomach with a looked of anguish on her face.

"If this is how strong all Fallen Angel are now, then I feel sorry for Azazel and Shemhazai for having such weak subordinates."

As the man was smirking while shaking his head, he sensed something coming towards him. He looked up and saw a light spear coming towards him and dodged it, but he noticed another one was coming towards his abdomen.

The man gritted his teeth and was barely dodged it by rotating his body, but he noticed that the light spear only tore a slit in his clothing. Raynare stood back up while breathing heavily, with a smile on her face.

"I'd be careful, being too overconfident could get you killed."

"Is that right, I like that look in your eyes. Well, let's get introductions over with, my names Lee Shen Eligos-Sama's Rook."

"Raynare, the Fallen Angel who's going to kill you."

Raynare generated another light spear in her hand and charged towards him, while Lee surrounded both his hands in a darkness-like armor. In Zone 4, Akeno was walking down a hall with a cautious expression on her face, she later found a door.

She walked towards the door and opened it, behind the door was room completely made of stone with a single door in the room.

"Ara, this is getting quite..."

"Hey, who's there?"

Akeno's eyes widened after hearing a familiar voice, she looked forward towards the door.

"K-Kazuki-Kun."

"A-Akeno-Senpai, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm behind the door in front of you."

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of…"

At that moment a demonic barrier separated both Kazuki and Akeno, she gathered lightning in her hand and tried breaking through but it was absorbed into it.

"Sorry~ but, that barrier won't fall so easily."

Akeno turned around and saw Madison walking into the room with an overconfident expression on her face. Akeno looked at her with her usual smile on her face, but with her eyes irradiated malice completely directed towards Madison.

"Ara, so you're one of the people who blindsided Kazuki-Kun. Sorry, but he's coming back with us."

"Hehehe, you'll have to try Queen of Rias Gremory."

Akeno started releasing a golden aura from her body, while Madison started releasing a dark violet aura from her body. Madison held her hand out and fired off large amount of dark fire from her hands, Akeno held her hand out and froze the flames instantly.

"Ara, I don't think is was wise to choice for a Bishop to challenge a Queen."

"Don't look down on me! I'll have you I took up two Bishop pieces."

"Ufufufu, then I don't have to hold back anymore."

As Akeno started laughing sadistically with lightning sparking in her hand, Madison started shaking after seeing Akeno laughing like sadist. In Zone 5, Xenovia was charging at the second male white-haired Knight with her Durandal.

While the knight, blocked her attack with a large pitch-black, single-edge broadsword with a dark silver edge and it was releasing a destructive demonic aura from its blade. As both Xenovia and the male Knight were clashing against each other they were both generated the same destructive aura.

"Heh, I thought I recognized that blade…Durandal."

"How do you know this blade?"

"I'd never forget that blade it belonged to the bastard who had me excommunicated, Vasco Strada."

Xenovia looked at the Knight with a surprised expression on her face, he pushed her backwards and fired off a blast of destructive demonic energy while Xenovia countered with a holy destructive aura. Once both clashed against each other, it cracked the ground under them.

"Like you I was originally an Exorcist. I worked used to work under him as one of his subordinates, but he excommunicated me after I did my job."

"I've heard about you from Griselda, a Van the Demon Sword users who wielded Decalogue "Demon Sword of Destruction". You had a strong belief in God and killed several Devils and Demonic Beast, but you also massacred those humans who summoned Devils. The Cardinal noticed that darkness in you and convinced the Vatican to excommunicate you."

"Do you know what he told me, "If you can't see the darkness within yourself, then what gives you the right to judge the darkness in others". I was lost until I found Alastor Eligos and he taught me that it's not wrong to take justice into your own hands. So I'm going to find that bastard Vasco Strada and cut him into pieces, but not before I deal the Blue-Haired Heretic in front of me."

At that comment Xenovia started laughing slightly, Van gritted his teeth and glared at her.

"What's so funny?!"

"It's just that I've only ever been called that by Irina and Kazuki, but they called me that it sounded so endearing. But, when I hear it coming from you I can't help but be sick to my stomach...also I'm not to one who's going to be cut down. You are."

Xenovia smirked confidently and prepared her Durandal, Van smirked sadistically and pointed his Decalogue towards her.

"I'd like to see you try, girly."

Both of them charged at each other with their swords of destruction clashing against each other and creating a mass of destructive aura, which cracked the ground under them. In Zone 6, Koneko was fighting against a male pawn who wielded a wooden staff.

Koneko was dodging several of the attack with her smaller body, the man slammed his staff downwards an Koneko effortless blocked it. Mittelt was fighting against another female pawn with a pink light spear in her hand, who wielded a lance in her hand. While Asia was being screaming and being chased by a girl her size who wielded a whip in her hand.

"Iyaah! Stop chasing me!"

"Then stop running!"

Koneko narrowed her eyes and broke the staff used by the man and punched him hard in his stomach. The man fell backwards with his arms, on his stomach and fell on his stomach. As the girl was preparing to crack the whip towards Asia, she felt someone grabbing it.

"…You're not hurting Asia-Senpai."

"Oh~ does the little kitten want to play?"

Koneko narrowed her eyes towards the Pawn and pulled the whip towards her, while dragging the Pawn along with it. The Pawn smirked and let go of the whip, she landed next to Koneko with her fist pulled back and aimed at her. Koneko blocked the attack, but she noticed that it was slight stronger than an average Pawn.

"I promoted to Rook with my kings permission."

Koneko narrowed her eyes at that girl and resumed righting against her in hand-to-hand. Back in Zone 4, Madison was on the ground with burn marks on her body and Akeno stood over her with barely any injuries on her with her sadistic smirk on her face.

"Ufufufu. Looks like you can take more of my lightning, but I have to get Kazuki-Kun out of there."

"Hehehe….it's impossible that barrier absorbs demonic power and can't be broken with demonic power."

Akeno narrowed her eyes towards the barrier and fired off a blast of lightning towards it, but the demonic barrier only adsorbed it.

"Hahaha, if one of those Fallen Angels were here they could have broken though it. But a low-class Devil like you can't…"

"I hate this power so much, but I'll have to use it to save Kazuki-Kun."

Madison shook slightly after hearing the low tone in Akeno's voice, she looked as Akeno held her hand up and started gathering lightning in her hand along with light.

"Th-That radiance…"

Akeno fired off the lightning attack as it was smashing against the barrier, it started cracking away until it finally broke. Madison looked at Akeno with a shocked expression on her face.

"Th-That power, H-Holy L-Lightning…you're Barakiel's…"

"Never mention that man's name in front of me."

She looked as Akeno was staring at her coldly, Akeno gathered Holy Lightning in her hand and fired it off towards Madison completely annihilating her. Akeno sighed and hurried towards the door in front of her, she opened it and saw Kazuki in the dungeon chained up.

"Akeno-Senpai."

He looked at her with a smile on his face and she looked at him with a relieved expression. She went towards him and undid the chains on his wrists, once they were off Kazuki fell forward and landed into Akeno's arms. Akeno smiled and wrapped her arms around him, Kazuki blushed slightly and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Madison!"

They turned their heads and as they heard a man's voice, and saw a muscular man wearing a martial artist clothing. He looked up as he heard someone cracking their knuckles, Kazuki was walking from inside of dungeon with his injuries closing up on their own and his eyes were turning slitted.

"You know you guys have been taking such a good job taking care of me the past twelve hours. Now why don't I return the favor, Mr. Rook?"

"Don't get overconfident boy!"

The Rook charged towards him with his fist pulled back, he launched his fist forward towards Kazuki. He deflected the Rook's punch, Kazuki punched forward hitting the Rook in his cheek and sending him stumbling backwards.

Before he could respond he was kneed in the stomach, Kazuki surrounded his right fist with dragon scales and punched the Rook in his face sending him flying into the fall.

"What did you think I'd be some pushover?"

The Rook gritted his teeth and charged toward Kazuki, but stopped after feeling the ground under him starting to tremble. The Rook looked up and started laughing loudly.

"Even if you defeat me, there's no way you'll beat Eligos-Sama."

"Seven Swords of Judgment….Grand Chariot."

Seven golden magic circles appeared around the Rook and he was instantly blasted back with seven beams of light. The Rook fell on the ground with the life vanished from his eyes, Kazuki stood over him with the same expression on his face.

"You really have no idea what group your dealing with."

Akeno then came towards him, Kazuki then looked towards her and smiled.

"Alright, now let's go find the others."

"Okay, Kazuki-Kun."

Both of them exited the room and headed towards another area in the castle. In Zone 1, the largest room in the Castle and this area was fill with cracks. Issei was charged towards Alastor with his fist pulled back. Issei punched forward aiming for Alastor's face, but he blocked it with his sword and Issei started glaring at him.

Alastor moved his to the side causing Issei to fall forward, Alastor later felt a large amount of demonic power behind generate behind him. He turned around and noticed Rias was behind him firing off a large block of demonic power towards him, Alastor gathered darkness around his sword and blocked the attack. Alastor started being pushed back by the attack, but smirked and redirected it towards the wall on his left.

"Ha, wonderful power Rias Gremory. You really are the little sister of Sirzechs-Sama."

 **[Boost]**

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei held his hand up while gathering a demonic power and fired off a blast of concentrated energy towards Alastor. He turned around and started blocking the attack with his sword, but he narrowed his eyes as the attack started pushing him back a greater distance than Rias's attack.

"His power has been increasing by the second, so this is the Host of the Welsh Dragon. But!"

Alastor redirected Issei's attack towards the roof, once it made contact it completely broke through the castle revealing the dark sky. Alastor looked up with an amazed expression on his face, he placed his hand over his face and started laughing.

"The power of the Welsh Dragon, truly a power to be feared. But this power pales in comparison to the real thing."

Issei looked towards Alastor and narrowed his eyes with great hatred and fury, while making a surprised expression.

" _Oi, Ddraig something's going on…that attack felt stronger than what it usually is."_

 **[That's because your actually focused one thing for a change and that's beating man in front of you so you can save your brother. The Boosted Gear is responding to that focus and it's power is being released. Just one more push until…]**

"Hehehe…I'm actually enjoying myself. All of this was just retribution for you reincarnated Devil, for mocking the Hierarchy of the Devil Clan! My family has protected that way of living for since the founding of the 72 Clans and I refuse to allow a Low-Class Devil, a filthy Dragon and even a High-Class Devil from the one of the remaining 36 Clans mock that way of life!"

"It's not the same as before, the old ways are what triggered the Great War a long time ago and ended the lives of several of the Devil Family leaving on 36 remaining! Are you so stuck in the past that you can't see that?!"

"So what we should forget how our teachings from a long time ago and lose our way of life?! Inconceivable, I may have agreed to allow Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium taking the places of the Original Maou and their descendants. But I won't allow two holders of the Heavenly Dragons, completely destroy our way and I'll destroy anyone who mocks that even if they're from the Gremory Clan!"

Alastor started releasing a dark eerie aura from his body, which slightly struck fear into both Issei and Rias. Alastor held his sword up and started gathering darkness around his sword, he looked towards Rias and fired off a large attack.

Rias's eyes widened and she placed up a magical barrier, but as the attack was smashing against her barrier it started cracking apart. As the barrier was cracking, Issei stepped in front of Rias with his arms crossed.

"Ise, what're you…?!"

Once the barrier completely fell Issei took on the full force of the attack, with his teeth completely gritted.

"Hm, protecting your King is a noble thing to do. You would've made a wonderful…."

 **[Boost]**

Alastor made a shocked expression after hearing Issei's Boosted Gear's announcement, once the smoke cleared Issei's clothing was torn apart, his body was full with cuts and his breathing was erratic. Issei looked forward with an angered expression on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Alastor looked at Issei with a shocked expression on his face, he stepped back slightly.

"H-How's he still standing, that attack should've cleaved him in two?"

Issei's Boosted Gear started blinking with a green light, while he started clenching his fist tighter and tighter. He started walking towards Alastor with his face twisted in anger, with a red aura surrounding his entire body.

"My brother believed in me from the very beginning despite everyone calling my a member of the Perverted Trio! Despite being the strongest out of both of us he never looked down on my, he always told me that I could get stronger! And when I was killed Rias, gave me a second change at life, even though I became a Devil and awakened my Sacred Gear I was unable to save Asia! Every time, when everyone needed my help I was always too weak to do anything about it! But, if you even think about taking away either Rias, Kazuki or anyone else I care about away from me and I'll fucking kill you!"

Issei's Boosted Gear started releasing a powerful green light from it's jewel, which shocked both Rias and ever Alastor. A flame-like aura started surrounding Issei's body and it started shooting towards the sky, Rias looked at it with an astonished expression on her face.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Once the pillar of flames surrounding Issei vanished he donned a red dragon-like armor, Rias looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Issei unlocked a Balance Breaker."

"B-But there's no way, when he fought against Raiser his Balance Breaker was incomplete and he doesn't have the skill or talent to…."

 **[Hahaha! Eligos you seem to know about the Heavenly Dragon, but you know nothing about the Sacred Gears or their hosts! This Boy may not be as talented as his brother, but Sacred Gears uses their possessors strong emotions as source to increase their power. Both you and the Fallen Angel made the mistakes of harming those these two cared about and pushing them past their breaking points. And that pushed both brother's emotions to their peak awakening their Balance Breakers! Issei Hyoudou, your current limit in this state is thirty minutes. However you can't overuse the Boosting Ability or the Transfer or the time will run out.]**

"Got it!"

The jets on the back of Issei's scale mail firing off and propelled Issei towards Alastor with great speed, and with his fist pulled back.

"Don't get cocky just because you've awakened your Balance Breaker."

Alastor held his blade out attempting the block the attack, but Issei continued pushing his fist back and Alastor's sword started cracking.

"There's no….!"

Issei completely broke through Alastor's sword and punched him in his face sending him flying into the wall. Alastor unstuck himself from the wall, he coughed up blood in his hand and he looked up at Issei with an angered expression on his face.

"Don't think that awakening Balance Breaker will save you, I'll judge every last one of you for looking down on Devils!"

"I could care less about any of that, the only thing that I care about it getting my brother out of here!"

"Don't think that this is the extent of my power, I'll show you why I'm the Dark Knight Eligos!"

A darkness started surrounding Alastor's body, until it shaped into a metallic black armor that covered his entire body with black wings sprouting from his back. Both him and Issei glared at each other with great intensity and propelled towards each other. Issei pulled his fist back along with Alastor and once their fists collided it created a massive shockwave.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I'm ending the Chapter here, I didn't want to make it too long. Well everyone on the Occult Research Team met up with their own opponents and proving that you don't mess with one of their own. Akeno showed some of her Holy Lightning powers earlier than the Canon version to save Kazuki, Xenovia met up with a Knight who was excommunicated from the Church. And Issei awakened his Balance Breaker earlier than expected. Well, next Chapter will be the end of this battle. Until next time, later.**


	16. The Final Battles

**The Final Battles**

In Zone 2, Kiba charged at Tristan who was tired and his Vorpal Sword was incredibly beaten and nearly broken. Kiba slashed down with his Holy Demonic Sword, Tristan gritted his teeth and jumped back away from Kiba. At that moment Yumi ran passed Kiba and charged towards Tristan with Arondight being aimed at him. Tristan pressed his foot against the ground and jumped backwards away from Yumi.

"Ha, you missed…"

At that moment Yumi pointed Arondight towards him and used the holy power surrounding it to extend the blade towards him.

"What the….?!"

"I saw Kazu-Chan do this once before against Kokabiel."

Tristan attempted the block the attack with his Vorpal Sword, but it pierced through it and completely pierced through Tristan's body. His eyes widened as he started coughing up a large amount of blood, from the wound his body started falling apart into nothing.

"Y-You're all g-going to…."

Before Tristan could finish Yumi increased Arondight's holy power output and completely annihilated Tristan's body leaving nothing remaining. Kiba sighed out of relief and released his Holy Demonic sword, while Yumi placed Arondight in a dimensional storage.

"Alright let's find everyone else….huh."

The jumped after feeling the ground under them started shaking, they looked forward as a blast of red blast of power was shot through the castle. Yumi looked at it with a shocked expression on her face.

"What was that?"

"I know that attack, it came from Ise-Kun….and I think he'd fighting with Eligos."

Both Kiba and Yumi charged towards the castle at quick speed, in Zone 3 Raynare was leaning down one one of her knees with Lee standing over her with the black armor on his hands falling apart.

"I've got to say, no one has ever been able to last this long against me. Especially a Fallen Angel who's never had a single ounce of training."

"I said shut up!"

Raynare got up with her fist pulled back, she punched forward and punched Lee in his chest with all of her strength. Once she did Lee started laughing loudly at her attempt, he looked down at her with an overconfident expression on his face.

"Ha, that attack didn't even faze…huh."

He looked down and noticed that Raynare had a smirk on her face, he looked down and noticed that her hand was glowing with a bright light.

"I told you~ being too overconfident could get you killed."

"Y-You bitch!"

Before Lee could respond, Raynare fired off a large and dense light spear into his chest before he could get away from her. Lee gritted his teeth as blood started overflowing from his mouth, once the light spear Raynare started stumbling backwards with sweat dropping from her forehead.

"D-Damn it, t-to be beaten like this…by a low-class Fallen Angel."

Lee fell forward onto the ground with blood overflowing from his chest, Raynare smiled slightly with an accomplished expression on her face.

"Heh, I won…beat him, Kazuki….Kun."

Raynare closed her eyes as she was falling down backwards, before she fell on the ground Kazuki appeared behind her and picked her up bridal style. He smirked as he saw the smile that was on her face, Akeno came up behind him with her usual smile on her face.

"It's alright, you can rest now Raynare-Chan."

Raynare smiled after hearing Kazuki call her name, she later started resting her head against his shoulder.

"Ara, looks like she was working hard."

"Yea, I'll have to find a way to make this up to everyone."

"Ufufufu, I'd like a date Kazuki-Kun."

Kazuki blushed slightly at Akeno's request, but he could only nodded in agreement and they continued forward into the castle. In Zone 5, Xenovia was charging towards Van with both of her hands on Durandal's hilt while gathering its destructive holy aura around it and slashed it downwards.

Van gritted his teeth and blocked the attack with his Decalogue by intercepting the attack, Xenovia started pushing Durandal downwards forcing Van down on his knees.

"So, is the Former Exorcists going to strike me down in the name of her Lord….you hypocrite."

"No, I'm an Exorcist anymore. I'm a member of the House of Gremory so I'll cut you down for that family, my friend and that boy."

Van began to lose his grip on Decalogue and slashed Van down diagonally, completely destroying his body with Durandal's destructive power.

"Dammit, I really wanted to kill that…bastard."

And Van's body was completely vaporized without a trace, with Decalogue landing on the ground and Xenovia sighed out of relief.

"Xeno-Chan!"

Xenovia turned around as Yumi tackled her into a hug though Xenovia was happy to see her, but she made a discomforting expression.

"Yumi let me go."

"Aw~ don't be like that, I thought you'd…"

"No, I'm glad to see you. But the cross around your neck…it's burning me."

Yumi made a shocked expression and stepped away from Xenovia with an apologetic expression on her face. Kiba laughed nervously, before he looked and saw Decalogue lying down on the ground and he pointed at it.

"Is that a Demon Sword?"

"Yes, its called Decalogue the demonic version of my Durandal. If you want it you can have it, it's original user just died."

"Well, then I guess I'll take it."

Kiba walked towards Decalogue and picked it up, once he did the demonic power within it started resonating with Kiba.

"Hmm, I see if I don't use it probably it I'll end up losing my sanity. Well, anyway let's go and find everyone else."

""Right!""

At both Xenovia's and Yumi's answer and the three of them headed deeper down the corridor in the castles. They three swordsmen were running for minutes until the ran into Koneko, Mittelt and Asia with barely any injuries and the Pawns on the ground unconscious.

"…Yuuto-Senpai, you're all alright."

"Did any of run into Onii-San?"

"No we haven't met up with Kazuki-Kun yet, but I think I may have found out where Ise-Kun is so come…guys move out of the way!"

The three younger girl's eyes widened, they turned around and noticed that the three pawns had got up. Koneko moved out of the way, while Mittelt moved out of the way while carrying Asia along with her and the three Pawns charged at Kiba.

"""Die!"""

Kiba placed his hand on Decalogue's hilt, it started releasing a large amount of demonic power. Kiba winced in pain, he looked forward and fired off a slash of demonic aura towards him. Once it made contact with the three Pawns they were completely wiped out of existence.

"Ugh!"

Kiba winced in pain, while placing his hand on his head with a strained expression on his face.

"So, this is the effect of using a Demon Sword when it's not mastered."

"…Yuuto-Senpai, are you alright?"

Kiba shook his head, looked towards them and smiled gently.

"Yea, I'm alright. Let's just get going."

At Kiba's word they continued heading deeper into the castle, but as they were running the ground continued rumbling under them.

"What's causing the quake?"

"I don't know Xeno-Chan, but I think it has something to do with Ise-Kun."

"…This feeling is familiar."

At Koneko's words Kiba started sensing out the power that was being released, Kiba then opened his eyes wide.

"This power feels similar to the incomplete Balance Breaker Ise-Kun used during his fight with Raiser, but it's more powerful than power."

They looked forward and saw a door in front of them, through the cracks a red light started shinning through the door. Once they made it through the door, the broke through the door and saw Rias as s trail of red and violet light started shooting into the sky. Both of those lights started clashing against each other.

"Buchou!"

Rias turned around and smiled as she saw everyone looking at her, everyone gave out a sigh of relief.

"Are all of you alright?"

"Yes Buchou we've already dealt with the other members of Eligos's Peerage members, but we have no idea about that Bishop or the two Rooks. But what's going on right now?"

"Issei achieved his Balance Breaker form, and he's fighting against Alastor right now."

In the skies, Issei was charging towards Alastor with his magic rocket boosters while Alastor charged at him with his wings. Alastor held his hand out and fired off a blast of darkness, Issei held his hand over and gathered an orb of demonic power in his hand.

 **[Boost]**

The orb of demonic power grew larger and Issei fired off a large concentrated blast of demonic power towards him. As both attacks started smashing against each other, Issei's attack pushed through Alastor's darkness blast.

As the attack was speeding towards Alastor, he held his hand out and redirected the attack in the other direction. Issei's Dragon Shot was fired at a building near the castle, once it made contact the building was completely demolished in seconds.

" _The power of the Welsh Dragon, he's only just awakened his Balance Breaker and with his lack in training he won't be able to maintain it for long. If I just wait him…."_

Issei propelled towards Alastor with his boosters, Alastor charged at him with his fist pulled back. Once both of them were in front of each other the both punched each other in the face. Alastor's attack cracked Issei's Scale Mail helmet it started cracking and Issei's attack broke off a large piece of armor on Alastor's helmet.

Issei pushed his fist forward and knocked Alastor flying backwards in the sky, more blood started flowing from his mouth. Issei then pulled his other fist back and started launched a barrage of attack, that started cracking away more and more of Alastor's armor.

" _Dammit, even if I wait him out he's power is steadily increase by the moment….what are these brats. Gremory's underlings dealt with the rest of my Peerage, and her Pawn is fighting against me in hand-to-hand combat. I have to regain my bearings…."_

At that moment Alastor turned around and flew away from Issei at breakneck speed, Issei gritted his teeth and started flying after him with his magical boosters.

"Get back here!"

At that bottom Rias and the others looked as Alastor was getting away, with Issei chasing after him.

"Buchou can't we do anything?"

"No, with our wings we won't be able to catch up to…?"

"…Kazuki-Senpai?"

"Onii-San!"

Everyone looked down at Koneko, she pointed up and they saw Kazuki with his dragons wings activated and speeding towards them. Once they saw him their expressions brightened, they later looked and saw Akeno flying down while carrying Raynare. Mittelt went towards her with a worried expression on her face.

"Akeno-Senpai, is Raynare alright?"

"Yes, she's just exhausted from getting a Rook for her opponent. And I'm guess that all of you had already dealt with the rest of the Peerage."

"Now all that's left is to take down the King."

"Well, that task is now up to our Twin Dragons."

In the skies Kazuki had his eyes narrowed towards Alastor, but he smirked after seeing Issei in his Scale Mail armor.

"Finally, it took him long enough. Alright let's go….Balance Break!"

Kazuki was surrounded with a silver light, and he started donning his snow-white dragon Scale Mail armor.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kazuki sped towards Alastor at light speed, Issei was shocked after seeing a blur passing by him. In seconds, Kazuki appeared in front of him and punched him in his face. Issei looked forward with a bright smile on his face.

"Kazuki!"

"Yo, Nii-San! I wanted to tear this guy limb from limb, but you can have him!"

Issei smirked and gave Kazuki a nod, Kazuki grabbed Alastor by his leg and started spinning around at fast speed until he threw him towards Issei.

"Catch!"

Issei charged towards Alastor who was flying towards him, Issei pulled his fist back with a smirk on his face.

 **[Boost]**

Issei pulled his fist back and punched Alastor in his stomach, Alastor coughed up a large amount of blood and his eyes widened. Before he could respond, Issei uppercut him and started launching a barrage of attacks. Issei pulled his fist back and punched forward, Alastor blocked the attack with both of his hands with an irritated expression on his face.

"Who do you think I am treating me like some kind of joke?! I am the last remaining member of the Eligos Clan! And I will not be treated like…!"

 **[Boost]**

Issei punched forward completely breaking through Alastor's defenses and punched him hard in his face, the impact sent Alastor spinning around. As he was regaining his senses, Issei charged toward him while entwining his hands together and slammed them on top of Alastor's head. The attack sent Alastor towards the ground, the impact on the ground created a large crater.

"I don't understand anything about High-Class Devils or Clans, but what I do understand is that you kidnapped by little brother! Threatened both me and my friends…and you even tried to killed Rias in front of me!"

 **[Boost]**

Issei started irradiated a red aura around his body as he held his hand out, while gathering an orb of demonic power in his hand.

"I don't care if my opponent is a God, no one threatens any I care about!"

Issei fired off a massive concentrated Dragon Shot towards Alastor, he looked at it with a shocked expression on his face.

"Th-There's no way, me the Dark Knight and my Peerage….bested by just a bunch of High School Students! Damn you, Red Dragon Emperor!"

Once the attack made contact with ground, it completely destroying everything around it the trees, the ground and even Alastor's body was completely eradicated without a trace. Once the light completely vanished both Issei and Kazuki made their helmets vanish and completely unveiled their faces.

""That was Awesome!""

Both brothers smirked widely at each other and started smashing their fists against each other, they looked down and noticed that everyone was waving at them with smiles matching theirs.

"Let's go back home, Kazuki."

"Yea, Nii-San."

Once they were close to the ground Issei glowed with a red light, while Kazuki glowing with a white light and both of them came out of their Balance Breaker state. Kazuki looked towards them with a smile on his face, while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Thanks for coming for me guys, I guess I was the one who needed help this time."

"Well, of course. We are friends aren't we?"

"Yea, Kiba."

"This belongs to you Kazu-Chan."

Kazuki turned his head as Yumi approached him, while pulling Arondight from its dimensional storage and held it towards him.

"Thanks, Yumi-San."

Once Kazuki reached out to it, his hand accidentally touched Yumi's and she blushed on contact. She looked away with a slight pout.

"You know, I don't actually like having -San added to my name. How about you just add -Chan to my name?"

"Alright, Yumi-Chan."

Kazuki smiled brightly at her causing her to blush a deep shade of red, she looked away with both hands on her cheeks. At that moment Kazuki felt a sharp pain on his left cheek and he shouted.

"Ouch, Raynare-Chan!"

He looked toward Raynare who was pouting at him with jealous expression on her face.

"Muu, Kazuki-Kun you've entrapped another one. If this continues…"

"If this continues what?"

Raynare looked away with a deep shade of red dusting on her cheeks, and she shook her head out of denial.

"N-Nothing, shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"Right, how do you get out of here exact….aah!"

Issei felt someone take his hand and place them on their breasts, he turned his head and noticed that Lucia was standing next to him with a slightly blush on her face.

"Ara, I didn't think Ise-Kun would be so bold."

"Ahh, L-Lucia when did you get here."

"The second we sensed that Alastor and his entire Peerage vanished, though my darling sister came here to."

Lucina then appeared with a look of relief as she saw that Kazuki was safe, he looked to towards her and smiled while waving.

"Oh, Lucina-San how've you...hah!"

"Kazuki-Sama!"

Before he could finish Lucina instantly latched onto Kazuki with tears in her eyes, while tackling him to the ground. Everyone looked as Lucina started rubbing her cheek up against Kazuki's, while crying.

"Waah! I was so worried about you, never do anything to get yourself in any trouble like that again no matter what!"

"Well, knowing my current life I can make no promises. So what's going to happen to this place anyway?"

"Me and adorable little Imouto are going to blow crappy castle sky high!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Lucia's overenthusiastic attitude, Lucina started sweating nervously.

"Do we have to do those poses and chant?"

"Hmm hmm~ unless you want Sera-Tan to punish you again~"

"Wah! Onee-Sama, I don't want to do that again it was too embarrassing. Along with that insane pose that we had to practice! And I don't want to do it in front of Kazuki-Sama!"

"Well~ if you don't I'll tell Kazu-Kun how long you've been sta…."

At that moment, Lucina appeared in front of her older sister and covered her mouth with tears overflowing from her eyes.

"Pleeeeassseee! Onee-Sama if you don't want me to cry, then please please please please don't tell him that. Is that what you want do you want me to cry! Waaaah!"

Lucina started having an emotional breakdown in front of everyone while crying into her older sisters chest, Lucia smiled and started patting Lucina on her head comfortably.

"Aw~ don't worry, I don't won't my adorable Imouto to cry. After all we've been through together making you cry is that last thing I'd want. But, we'll have to do the pose."

Kazuki then looked as Lucina started dreading the idea of doing some kind of pose, Kazuki then turned towards Rias.

"Who exactly is Serafall, I know she's a Maou and both of their King. But, why's Lucina-San so terrified of being her Queen? Is being a Maou's Queen that stressful."

Rias then sighed while placing her hand on her forehead.

"Lucina has been Serafall-Sama's Queen for over seven years now, Lucina can handle the work just fine, the paperwork and assignments aren't any a problem she's already reaching towards High-Class devil's rank. But dealing with Serafall-Sama requires a special kind of patience that now one has."

"Okay~ Devils, Human and Dragon. Let the Silver Sisters of Levi-Tan put on a good show for you all."

Once everyone went far away from the castle, both Lucina and Lucia were standing next to each other while being arms length away from each other. Issei pointed at them with a confused expression on his face.

"What're they….?"

"If it's Serafall-Sama who taught them that….then it's going to be embarrassing."

While Lucia was smiling brightly, Lucina looked like she was dying inside. They looked up and held their arms up and entwined their fingers together.

""We~ are the Silver-Haired Sisters of Leviathan~""

They turned towards each other and stepped in front of each other until their breasts were pressed up against each others.

""The Magical Queen/Princess of Space~ Of the Magical Girl Levi-Tan~""

They turned their head towards the castle with their cheeks smushed together, and their hands pointed towards the castle shaped into a gun while still entwined.

""And with our Spatial Bond~ We'll make you disappear~""

"This is just too embarrassing to…."

At that moment they looked at the castle as the atmosphere around it started shifting, the space started becoming more and more distorted.

"What's going on?"

"This is what happens when they use their powers at the same time, while they're touching. They're able to use an attack that can't be blocked."

The castle along with the buildings around it started to collapsing against itself, until the entire thing vanished without a single trace. Once they were finished both Lucia and Lucina turned towards them with their arms opened up, and they stuck their tongues out child-like.

""And~ that's the power of the Silver-Haired Magical Girls of Levi-Tan~""

Everyone sweatdropped at the show that they had put on, once they were finished Lucina kneeled down in front of a tree while hugging her knees with tears in her eyes.

"That was embarrassing, why do I have to go through this?"

Yumi looked towards her and point at her with a look of concern on her face.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Oh, she just gets like that some times. Now, shall we take you all home?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, Lucina stopped mopping and started walking towards them. A blue magic circle appeared under them, and they were instantly transported to the Occult Research Club room.

They looked outside and noticed that the sun was already going down, everyone in the room sighed out of exhaustion and sat down. Issei scratched the back of his head and sighed out of relief.

"Geez, it's been a long day."

"Well, though being kidnapped wasn't apart of my schedule at least you were able to achieve Balance Breaker."

"Yes, I'm so proud of you Ise."

Issei smiled nervously and started scratching the back of his head, he later felt someone softly touched his face and Issei looked and noticed Lucia looking at him with an endearing smile on her face.

"Ara, now I think that I'd award Ise-Kun for a good job."

"Huh?"

At that moment, Lucia smiled and kissed Issei on his cheeks causing Issei to blush a deep shade of red. Once Rias and Asia saw that they both glared at Lucia with an irritated expression on their face. Rias then stood up and started leaking out demonic power.

"Lucia! Unhand Ise right now!"

"Ara, it seems Rias-Chan is Jeal-ous~"

"Why don't you go and flirt with Kazuki like Lucina?!"

Lucina's face turned bright red at Rias's question and she shook her head quickly.

"I don't flirt with Kazuki-Sama!"

"I have to admit, Kazu-Kun is incredibly handsome while Ise-Kun is incredibly cute. Oh~ I just really want to take both brothers, but my darling little Imouto would be mad at me if I took the younger brother away from her~ So, I'll have to settle with just having Ise-Kun."

Everyone backed away as Rias started releasing more and more demonic power along with killing intent directed towards Lucia. At that moment Sona opened the door along with Tsubaki with a slightly shocked expression on her face, after sensing the increase in demonic power.

"What's going on here? O-Oh, Lucia's here."

Everyone looked towards her with a confused expression on their face and Kazuki walked towards her and asked.

"Sona-Chan, why's Rias-Senpai getting that angry at Lucia-San?"

Sona sighed as Lucia was getting Rias more and more irritated towards Lucia, who only laughed at her reaction.

"Ever since Lucia met Rias, she's always intentionally makes her mad to get a response out of her whether it was hiding her toys, her clothes or pulling pranks on her."

"Ara, if Rias-Chan is going to flare up like that then I won't hold power."

Lucia started releasing a silver demonic power from her body, Rias held up her hand and started gathering her Power of Destruction in her hand.

"Uh, everything I think it's time we left."

Everyone in the room got up and started walking slowly outside of the room, once they did Lucina held her hand up and a magic circle appeared in the Occult Research room.

"That should keep the damage to a minimal, but with them I don't think…"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Everyone jumped after hearing several explosions coming from the room, they shuttered at the sounds coming from the rooms.

"Well, guys I think it's time we went home."

[Agreed!]

Everyone turned around and started walking outside of the old school building, in the back of them was Sona and Kazuki. Sona then looked towards Kazuki with a relieved expression.

"I'm glad you're safe, Kazuki-Kun. I have to admit you had me worried for a moment."

"Yea, sorry about that. Well, that time being strung up actually gave me some time to think."

"Oh, about what?"

"I think I came up with name for my team."

Sona looked at Kazuki with an interested expression on her face, she then stopped and turned towards him.

"So what name did you come up with?"

"Avalon."

"Oh, you're referring to the legendary island where the King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were buried after they died."

"Right, Avalon is also the place where there three Holy Sword: Caliburn, Excalibur and Arondight were placed before being found by King Arthur and Lancelot. I couldn't really think of anything else, so if you laugh…"

"N-No, I think the name is perfect for someone who's the host of Albion and wielder of the Holy Sword Arondight. So have you been thinking of people who'll join you?"

Kazuki nodded and looked forward towards the people in front of them.

"I can't really add anyone who's apart of someone else's peerage. So I'll ask Raynare, Mittelt, Yumi and possibly I'll find either two or three more people to join."

"Well, if you it's you then you'll make the perfect Team."

"Thanks Sona-Chan."

Both of them smirked as they were walking away from the school building, behind them the flashes of light started coming from the Occult Research Room. The next day, both Issei and Kazuki were riding their bikes towards Issei's next client.

"So why exactly do I have to come with you?"

"Come on, I wanted you meet my client. This guy's actually pretty cool, most of the time I get a bunch of weirdos."

Both Kazuki and Issei stopped at a mansion, they got off their bikes and walked towards the front door of the house. Issei opened the door and started walking through the hallway.

"Yo, Devil-Kun is that you? I didn't hear from you yesterday."

"Sorry, about that I had something to do."

As they walking into a room, Kazuki looked around and saw several consoles on a self and he saw a man wearing a yukata in his twenties with black hair and a golden bang sitting down in front of a flat screen and playing a racing game.

"Devil-Kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent."

Once he turned around to face the twins, Kazuki's eyes widened after seeing the man's face while the man only smirked at him.

"Yes, I would love to."

At that moment Kazuki held his hand up blocking Issei's path, Issei looked towards Kazuki with a surprised expression on his face.

"What're you doing Kazuki?"

"What're you doing here? It's pretty bold of you to come to this territory."

The man smirked at Kazuki's question and stood up.

"What can't I have any fun in this time of age, I just wanted to dapple in the games your brother got me hooked on. But I didn't think that the Welsh Dragon would bring his twin brother the Vanishing Dragon with him."

"…Who are you?"

In an instant twelve jet black wings extended from the man's back, Issei made a shocked expression on his face.

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. And it's nice to see you again White Dragon Emperor, Kazuki Hyoudou."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Sixteen of the Twin Dragons. Issei finally dominated Alastor and personally caused the full extinction of the Eligos Clan. Kiba takes Decalogue as his first real Demon Sword, but hasn't mastered it.**

 **Yumi begins to develop a crush on Kazuki, everyone returns only for Rias and Lucia to begin their own fight against each other. And Kazuki finally starts his team and decided on a name, the Avalon Team. For remaining team members I'm thinking about adding two or three more OC characters to the line up. I have been coming up ideas for candidates and will add them next chapter.**

 **The Avalon: Team Member/Positions  
Kazuki Hyoudou (Leader/Founder)  
Raynare (Vice-Leader)  
Mittelt  
Yumi **


	17. The Swim Day Disaster

**The Swim Day Disaster**

Both Issei and Kazuki stood in front of Azazel as he was smirking at both of them, Issei stood in a battle ready position.

"What do you want?"

Azazel made his Fallen Angel wings vanished while holding up a racing game, with a smile on his face.

"Well, since we're already here. I'd like to play this racing game I just bought."

"What?!"

Issei looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, while Kazuki sighed out of irritation.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to stalk high school students?"

"Nope and I don't stalk high school students, unless they have Sacred Gears or if they're high school girls So do you guys still want to play this game, I have an extra controller?"

"Whatever I got nothing better to do. What about you Nii-San?"

"W-What? Are you sure about this."

"Well, I remember telling you guys I met him before and I did say he doesn't have any interest in starting wars. Plus, this guys on an entirely different level from Kokabiel and we wouldn't even be able touch this guy."

Issei sighed out of defeat and sat down with a controller in his hand, while Kazuki and Azazel picked up the two other controller. The three of them started playing the racing game that Azazel had bought for several minutes.

"Oi, Kazuki stop cheating!"

"It's not my fault you lost twice."

"You crashed my car into the water! If you have a problem just say it!"

"Look it's your fault for being at the curve, and you're the one who bumped into my car!"

Both of them started glaring at each other with sparks flying, until they heard the word 'Winner'. They turned their head and noticed that Azazel was laughing loudly.

"That's cheating you bastard!"

"Hahaha! You two should've been paying attention!"

"It's because I was distracted with the Maid Obsessed Bastard Brother of mine!"

Kazuki glared at Issei with an irritated expression on his face, while Azazel laughed loudly.

"I can see the appeal, I've met several beautiful maids in my time. Yea, a women dressed as a maid is always the way to go."

"Well, I'm not overly obsessed with breast like you are!"

Issei gritted his teeth and smushed his forehead against Kazuki, and both of them started glaring at each other with great intensity while Azazel laughed to himself.

"Hahahaha! One twin obsessed with breasts and the others obsessed with maids! What a world we live in! Things really must really be going into dark times if the Two Heavenly Dragons are residing in two twin, with these kinds of desires!"

Both of them gained tick marks and glared at Azazel with an irritated expression on their faces. The next day in the Occult Research room, Rias had an angered expression on her face while giving Issei a lap pillow. Everyone who were in the room had on their Summer uniforms.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business…!"

Everyone in the room could see that she wasn't happy that Azazel had snuck into her territory and made contact with Issei as his client.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise."

Rias started patting Issei on his head, Issei started laughing at out content.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing both mine and Kazuki's Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?"

Raynare shook her head out of disagreement, while Raynare was having a discussion with Kazuki along with Mittelt and Yumi.

"Both me and Mittelt informed Azazel-Sama about our involvement with Gadreel, the Holy Swords, Kokabiel and the Eligos. And he was impressed with our accomplishments."

"He'd better, three of those incidents were because he couldn't watch his own subordinates. Really, does that guy ever take his work seriously."

"Azazel has always been like that."

At the new and familiar voice, everyone turned their head and saw that Sirzechs and Grayfia had entered the Occult Research Room. At his presence Akeno and the others started kneeling, except for Xenovia and Yumi who was left confused, Kazuki who had a smile on his face and Raynare and Mittelt who was hiding behind him. Rias made a shocked expression on her face while standing up.

"O-O-O-Onii-Sama!"

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date. Also, I wanted to saw good job in dealing with Eligos and his Peerage, I'm proud of all of you!"

"Onii-Sama, w-why are you here?"

Sirzechs laughed nonchalantly and looked towards his sister with a smile on his face.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Rias's expression paled at what her brother had told her, she later turned her attention towards Grayfia.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-Sama?"

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-Sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-San will come over as well"

Again Rias's expression paled greatly, at what her brother had said.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-Sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the Three Factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Everyone made a shocked expression by what Sirzechs had told them.

"…Here? Really?"

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Welsh Dragon, the Vanishing Dragon, the Holy Demonic Sword user, the Holy Sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Demon Dragon Emperor attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think those who are accelerating this wave motion are the Twin Dragons, the White and Red Dragon Emperors."

Xenovia then interjected into their conversation.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

Sirzechs looked towards her with a smile on his face.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The Holy Sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a Devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a Devil?"

As Xenovia with thinking to herself, Yumi smiled and hugged her.

"Aw, don't over think it Xeno-Chan. As the Devils say you'd better pray to Maou that Griselda-San doesn't find out."

As Yumi was laughing to herself Xenovia's expression paled as white as a ghost and she started sweating nervously.

"I didn't even consider that, what's she going to do when she finds out?"

"Hahaha, she's probably going to lecture you worse than when you made that mistake on our mission a few months back."

"Don't even joke about that! She got mad when I hunted down that Vampire, what do you think she's going to do to me now!"

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

Xenovia looked towards Sirzechs and bowed slightly.

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do. but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

A thought came to Issei's head and he held his hand up, gaining Sirzechs's attention.

"Ah, if that's the case then why won't you stay at our house."

Minutes later, at that Hyoudou Residence both Sirzechs and Grayfia had came over Issei's and Kazuki's house and began talking with their parent's in the living room.

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-San! Rias-San is a really good girl."

"Yes, Rias-San is such a wonderful girl that Ise doesn't deserve her."

Rias was shaking her head with her face blushed with embarrassment, as her brother was talking to them.

"The Maid-San over there is…"

"Actually she's my wife."

Everyone made a shocked expression on their face, except Rias and Grayfia walked over and expressionlessly pinched Sirzechs's cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologize for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

Grayfia had a quiet yet angry expression on her face, directed at the teary eyed smiling Maou. Rias covered her face with her hands sighing out of irritation.

"Well then, Gremory-San, would you be attending the class visit as well?"

Mrs. Hyoudou asked Sirzechs with a deep shade of red dusting on her cheeks.

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-San's Otou-San as well."

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Gremory-San! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

After Mr. Hyoudou took out the sake Issei made a shocked expression on his face, but Sirzechs made a bright smile on his face.

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!"

Sirzechs gladly took the sake, after their small party was done Issei was standing in front of his room door with Rias approaching her brother with an irritated expression on her face.

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Ise?"

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Hyoudou Issei-Kun."

Rias made a slightly irked expression on her face, Issei noticed the expression on her face and smiled slightly. He was later hugged by Rias, and his face started turning red.

"Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…"

"Ojou-Sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night."

"I know, Grayfia…"

Rias sighed and started heading towards her room, with a slightly disappointed expression on her face.

"Ah, Um, Ise-San, goodnight. I also think it's unfortunate but tonight I'll sleep in my room."

Asia turned around and headed towards her room.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Y-Yes!"

Issei responded nervously and walked into his room with Sirzechs, with Issei sleeping in his bed and Sirzechs was sleeping in a futon on the floor.

"I heard you and your brother met Azazel."

"…Yes."

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"…I'll meet you two again next time, is what he said."

"I see. …Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your Boosted Gear and your brother's Divine Dividing is no exception. Actually, same as you two, people possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

"…For what purpose?"

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the Human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the Fallen Angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. I feel that it is thanks to you."

Issei smiled at was Sirzechs had said.

"Hyoudou Issei-Kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Yes."

"I… no, I am Buchou's… Rias Gremory-Sama's pawn."

"Thanks. Oh yeah, Hyoudou Issei-Kun. Is it all right for me to call you Ise-kun like my little sister does?"

"O-Of course! It's an honor!"

"I see. Then, Ise-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-San is fine as well."

"It's rude after all is what I feel, would calling you Sirzechs-sama be alright?"

"Then, let's do it that way. Yeah, however, it's a pity. I wanted to be called Onii-San by the legendary dragon… Meh, it will become that before long, so it should be fine with this for now."

Issei was surprised by Sirzechs's reaction.

"By the way, Ise-Kun what do you recommend that I get Kazuki-Kun. I really couldn't think of anything."

"What about a harem of maids? My brother has a huge fetish for maids."

At that moment Kazuki kicked open Issei's room door, Sirzechs looked up with a smile on his face while Issei glared at him while jumping on his bed.

"I heard that comment you oppai obsessed weirdo!"

"Why'd you kick open my door?!"

Kazuki activated his Sacred Gear and landed on Issei's bed with an irritated expression on his face.

"I don't want a harem of maids!"

Issei pushed his head back hard, while activating his Boosted Gear and clenching his fist tightly.

"That doesn't give you the right to kick down my door!"

"I'll do whatever I want, you oppai obsessed weirdo!"

"What what that you maid obsessed bastard!"

As both of them started bickering with each other, Sirzechs started laughing loudly gaining both of their attention.

"Hahaha, you two really are close."

""When we're not at each other's throats then yes.""

Both of them glared at each other with an irritated expression on both of their faces.

"By the way Ise-kun."

"Y-Yes."

"The Boosted Gear can transfer the increased power to someone else."

Issei made a confused expression on his face and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's true."

"The topic's different but you seem to like the big breasts of girls, right?"

"Yes! I love them!"

"Even as her brother I think that Rias' breasts are bountiful."

Kazuki made a slightly disgusted expression on his face, while Issei's eyes started sparkling.

"Yes, Buchou's…Master's breasts are the best is what I feel!"

"This is a 'what if' question but…if you transfer your increased power from your Boosted Gear to Rias' breasts, what will happen? …Meh, don't worry about it."

Kazuki sighed as he saw the perverted expression on his brother's face, he jumped out of his bed while deactivating his Sacred Gear.

"I'm going back to bed, it creeps me out when he makes that face. Goodnight Sirzechs-San, Nii-San."

"Goodnight, Kazuki-Kun."

Several days after Sirzechs's and Grayfia's visit, and today everyone from the Occult Research Club along with Kazuki, Mittelt and Raynare are going swimming. Kazuki and Issei has a smirk their his face, while wearing swim trunks. He started blushing a deep shade of red as he felt someone pressing their assets against his back.

"Kazuki-Kun~"

"R-Raynare-Chan."

Raynare was standing behind him, wearing an erotic black two-piece swimsuit that showed off her body. After she let him go, Kazuki started looking at the swimsuit that she was wearing with his face started turning bright red.

"Ara, just to let you know female Fallen Angel's possess seductive bodies in order to seduce men. So you can look of you'd like~"

"U-Uh, you look beautiful."

Kazuki looked away with a blushed expression on his face, as Raynare looked at him with the same seductive expression on her face.

"O-Onii-San."

"Ise-San."

Kazuki turned around along with Issei and saw that Asia, Koneko and Mittelt were wearing their school's swimsuit with their names on it.

"Aw, you look adorable Mittelt-Chan and Koneko-Chan."

"Asia, you're looking cute! It suits you really well!"

"…Not being looked at by obscene eyes is also a bit of a complex feeling I am getting."

Kazuki looked and noticed that Mittelt was poking her fingers together shyly with her face getting redder.

"Uh, what's wrong Mittelt-Chan."

"Ara, Mittelt can't swim. But she's too embarrassed to ask you to teach her."

"Ah! Raynare!"

"I don't mind teaching my little Imouto."

Rias then came out wearing an extremely pure white swimsuit with small cloth, Issei looked at her with perverted eyes. Rias smiled and stood behind Koneko.

"Ise, Koneko can't swim either so can you teach her?"

"Yes, I don't mind."

"…Thanks."

After getting both of them into the water, both Issei and Kazuki started teaching their two underclassmen how to swim. Koneko was getting the hang of it, while Mittelt was having a hard time getting it down.

"…Puwa …Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…"

"No no, it's fine. Helping out with a girl's swimming practice is fun, I don't really mind."

After they reached the end, Koneko slightly ran into Issei, with his arm wrapped around her almost like they were hugging.

"….Ise-Senpai, you're unexpectedly gentle like Kazuki-Senpai. Even though you're a pervert."

"W-Well, I also want to do something for my kouhai. I am always causing trouble for Koneko-chan so in such times I definitely want to help."

Issei smiled and started petting Koneko on her head, while she looked away slightly with a slight blush on her face. As Kazuki and Mittelt were reaching the end Mittelt started panicking slightly.

"Wah, Onii-San please don't let me go!"

"I don't know, my hands may slip."

"Waah! Onii-San don't joke about that!"

After Issei and Kazuki were done with their swimming lesson, Asia was sleeping along with Mittelt and Koneko on a vinyl sheet in the shade.

"Aw, those three looks so adorable when they're sleeping."

"Yea."

As Issei was sitting down on the poolside, he looked and noticed that Rias was calling him over while lying down on her stomach on a vinyl sheet. And Issei immediately ran over at Godlike speed, once he did Rias was holding up oil in her hand.

"Don't make such a face Ise. The reason I called you is just that."

"Huh?"

"Devils won't be sunburned. But, sunlight is a foreign enemy."

"That's a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?"

"Yes! With pleasure!"

As Rias undid the bra to her swimsuit, while she was handing Issei the oil. But the oil instantly vanished out of Rias's hand.

"What the…?"

"It seems someone's trying to get a massage from Ise-Kun, Rias-Chan."

"Wait, I know that…ah!"

Rias made an irritated expression on her face, as she saw Lucia wearing a revealing dark silver bikini and she was pressing her breasts against Issei's back.

"Lucia, what're you doing back here?! I thought you were preparing for the meeting!"

"No, my Imouto Sera-Tan's Queen is preparing for the meeting with her. I'm just the Gorgeous Bishop, by the way Ise-Kun."

Issei's face started turning bright red.

"Y-Yes."

"So compared to my breasts and Rias-Chan's, which of ours do you think is better?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know…"

"Ara, I'll help you decide."

Lucia moved back and started taking off the top of her bikini, she smiled seductively and pressed her bare breasts against Issei's back. Issei started gaining a massive nosebleed, while Rias started surrounding herself with red aura.

"Lucia, you're getting too friendly with my Ise."

"Ara, I thought Ise-Kun was a free Devil. By the way, when I gain a High-Class Rank would you like to trade? I don't mind giving up all my Pawn pieces."

At that moment Rias, blasted away one of the diving boards and she was standing over them while glaring at Lucia with an enraged expression on her face.

"Lucia, you setting out of line right now."

Lucia stood up while releasing her demonic power and staring at Rias with the same expression on her face.

"Oh~ it seems Rias-Chan wants to have a second round."

"Uwah! Buchou! Lucia-San!"

From the other side, Kazuki was stepping back with a nervous expression on his face until he felt someone with larger unveiled breasts pressing up against his back.

"Ara, it looks like they're having another fight."

"Ah, Akeno-Senpai! Did you take off your top?"

"Kazuki-Kun have you ever sucked on a woman's breasts?"

"N-No, I haven't Akeno-Senpai."

"If that's the case, in replacement I will let you suck m-i-n-e."

At that moment Kazuki started gaining a massive nosebleed at what Akeno had said to him and she started pressing her breasts against his back.

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Kazuki-Kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?"

Kazuki's mind completely started starting turn blank.

"While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal… It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen…"

"Akeno-San, would you pleas let Kazuki-Kun go?"

Raynare was standing in front of them with a slightly irked expression on her face, Akeno started laughing like usual as she stared at her.

"Ara, it seems Raynare is jealous. Sorry, but I'm having some personal time to Kazuki-Kun."

"Sorry, but I'm borrowing Kazuki-Kun for a while."

"Ara, too bad~"

"That's it!"

Without a second thought Raynare tackled Akeno to the ground with an irritated expression on their face, both of them got up and started generating their own powers.

"I'm not letting you have Kazuki-Kun, Akeno-San!"

"Ara, then try and stop me!"

At that moment, Kazuki hid inside of the pool equipment room with a nervous expression on his face.

"Even if I have a Longinus, there's no way I'm getting involved in that fight."

"Kazu-Chan."

Kazuki jumped after hearing a familiar voice, he looked up and saw Yumi wearing a white two piece teal bikini that showed off her body. Kazuki looked at her with a deep blush on his face.

"O-Oh, you look cute Yumi-San."

"Why thank you, Kazu-Chan."

Yumi placed both of her hands on her cheek with her cheeks flushed, Kazuki then looked around with an odd expression on his face.

"Wait, I thought I sensed Xenovia-San in here."

"Oh my, it's Kazuki Hyoudou. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy."

"Yea, it's a bit chaotic outside. So it's not a good idea to go out right now. Wait, what're you two doing in here?"

"It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on even with Yumi helping me. Does it suit me?"

Kazuki looked and noticed that the bikini that she was wearing showed off her body and curves.

"N-No, it suits you just fine. I guess the Church really doesn't allow their Exorcists to wear clothing like that."

"It would've been easier if Xeno-Chan had been still when I was helping her."

"You were getting to grabby, Yumi. Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

"Well, we're still girls with the same interest as other women and cute clothing is all apart of our life."

Kazuki sweatdropped at the odd expression that was on Yumi's face.

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

Xenovia then started looking towards Kazuki with a slightly solemn expression on her face.

"Kazuki. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Uh, sure thing Xenovia. What's up?"

"Kazuki, let's make children together."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

""WHAT?!""

Kazuki and Yumi looked at Xenovia with an odd expression on their faces, while she continued looking at the with her usual stoic expression.

"Xeno-Chan do you have any idea what you're asking?!"

"Yumi don't be so loud. We'll be noticed."

"How am I involved in this?"

"Because you're in love with Kazuki."

Yumi's face started turning more and more red at what Xenovia had said, she started shaking her head while holding her hands up.

"I-I-I don't…I'm not love with Kazu-Chan!"

"Really, then why're you always talking about him whenever he's not around?"

"U-Uh, I don't know…what you're…"

" _This situation seems vaguely…familiar."_

Xenovia then turned towards Kazuki with the same expression on her face.

"From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared."

"O-Okay, I got all that but why make children?"

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a woman's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou…Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish."

Xenovia then continued her statement.

"That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skilful in that. And then, my new objective, dream is to bear children."

"Okay, I got all of that. But, why me exactly?"

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Akeno's, but they're slightly bigger than Raynare's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

Kazuki started to gain a slight blush as he saw Xenovia examining her own breasts.

"W-Well, you're a beautiful girl. But that's not exactly something that you should do."

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Kazuki is the most suited one. The power of the legendary Vanishing Dragon. Even if the kids don't inherit the Sacred Gear, they'll inherit your power as a dragon? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance…Uh! …I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

Xenovia started removing her top in front of him, and her breasts immediately became exposed in front of Kazuki. And he started gaining another nosebleed.

" _If I was still human, I might have died from loss of blood."_

"I know about the birth of Devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being Pure Blooded, it's difficult but luckily I'm a Reincarnated Devil. I except that it won't take much time for us to conceive, because of your Dragon body. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required."

"If I had kids nor wife, I never abandon them no matter what."

Kazuki later looked away after realizing what he just said.

" _Why the hell did I just say that?!"_

"That's good to hear. Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorizing it from now on, but for now I'll learn with Kazuki and Yumi who seem to know as less as me."

As Kazuki was about to say something, he later felt Yumi pressing her bare breast up against his back with her face a deep shade of red.

"I-I have no objection with Xeno-Chan and if I can't stop her…I might as well…"

"…uh, Yumi-San…"

Before Kazuki could utter another word, Xenovia pressed her breasts up against his chest.

"Hold me. If you do the procedure for making kids properly I don't mind you doing it as you like."

" _This is starting to get out of hand…"_

Click.

At that moment the door to the pool equipment room was opened, and Raynare and Akeno stepped through the door.

"Argh! I look away for a second…I'll have to step up my game."

"Ara ara, that's unfair Yumi and Xenovia. It was my plan to take Kazuki-Kun's chastity."

Raynare's expression was painted with anger, while Akeno was wearing her usual smile, but was releasing a dangerous aura. Sometime later, both Kazuki and Issei were walking towards the school gate with an exhausted expression on their face.

"So how did you get Rias-Senpai and Lucia-San to stop fighting?"

"Are you insane I would've died if I got involved in that?!"

"Whatever, at least you didn't…"

At that moment Kazuki's eyes turned into a dragon's and Issei noticed someone standing in front of the school gate.

"Hey, is it a good school."

Kazuki shot his eyes towards Vali who was standing in front of the school gate and he narrowed his eyes slightly. While Issei remained oblivious, Vali turned towards both of them with a smile on his face.

"I am Vali. The Demon Dragon Emperor. The Abyss dragon."

Issei's expression became completely shocked at what Vali had told them, and his dragon arm started started burning in Vali's presence.

"What're you doing here, Vali?"

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon. Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. It's been awhile, Vanishing Dragon. White Dragon Emperor, Kazuki Hyoudou."

In seconds, Vali appeared in front of Issei with his hand in front of his face and Kazuki looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here…"

At that moment two swords went towards Vali's neck, Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword and Xenovia's Holy Sword, Durandal with aura releasing the same aura.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start anything with the Welsh and Vanishing Dragons here, Abyss Dragon."

Vali smirked confidently and looked towards both Xenovia and Kiba as they glared at him.

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking."

True to his word, both Xenovia's and Kiba's hands were shaking even with their weapons pointed at him they were the ones who were terrified.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

Both Xenovia and Kiba narrowed their eyes towards them, but the removed their weapons and stepped next to Issei and Kazuki.

"Issei and Kazuki Hyoudou, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

Both of them looked at him with a confused expression on their face, until Vali started to elaborate further.

"Counting from the top in your condition of both of your completed Balance Breakers, it would be a 4 digit number between 1000 to 1500 or somewhere higher. Originally I only had intentions of one day fighting the younger twin brother, but since you've both achieved Balance Breaker. I'll look forward to fighting both of you."

"Yea and about Sirzechs-Sama?"

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the Top Ten."

They made a shocked expression by what they had just heard.

"However, the first place is decided. It's a fixed existence that your brother as already come into contact with."

"What're you talking about? I've never come into contact with anyone like that."

"Who is this about? Are you saying you're the first?"

Vali shrugged his shoulders and looked towards Issei.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. Issei Hyoudou, you're a valuable existence and with training you'll be someone who deserves to be called the Welsh Dragon. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Issei turned around as Rias and the others had arrived at the scene, Rias narrowed her eyes towards Vali as he was smirking at them.

"Abyss Dragon, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact than required is…"

"'The Two Heavenly Dragons', the Dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. And those who're involved to the Abyss Dragon, ended up being driven insane. How will you end up?"

At his words Rias remained silent.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight either the Welsh or Vanishing Dragon here, not to mention I have a lot of work to do."

Vali turned his heels and left everyone there with nervous feeling going through their bodies. Once school had ended, Kazuki went to his room with a look of nervousness on his face.

"Seriously, what is with that Dragon? Every time I'm around him, I can sense that thing being around me like it's trying to strangle me."

 **[Even after being sealed inside of a Sacred Gear, his malice towards other beings still exists. The Gods, the Dragon Kings, the Heavenly Dragons, the Infinity Dragon God and the True Dragon. …He's a creature who exists to engulf all powerful beings of those levels in darkness. And with your body made of the same race of Dragon that I am, you carry the potential to be as strong as a Heavenly Dragon.]**

"Great, now I have a psychopath dragon after me. Wait, you said the Infinity Dragon God and True Dragon. Are you telling me that there are dragons who're stronger than you and Ddraig?"

 **[Indeed those two are the strongest Dragons there are, even the Gods fear both of them. The strongest dragon is known as the True Red Dragon God Emperor, the True Dragon, the Dragon of Dragons, Great Red. And the next dragon, the Ouroboros Dragon, the Infinite Dragon God, O…]**

"Kazuki-Kun~"

"Ahhhhh!"

As Kazuki shouted he immediately felt two arms around him, hearing a familiar seductive voice. Kazuki then turned his head and saw Kuroka giving him a more cat-like smile on her face.

"Kuroka-Chan, what're you…when did you get in my room? And why didn't I sense you?"

"Nya~ over an hour ago, I thought I'd surprise you. And having Senjutsu means I can hid my presence from anyone. And it seems Vali has already personally met up with you and Ise, though you seem to be a bit spooked."

"Of course, I'm spooked. His psychopathic partner is out to get me and…"

At that moment, Kuroka pinned Kazuki to his bed and pressed her lips up against Kazuki's. Kazuki's face started turning bright red, once Kuroka separated from him she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Stop overthinkning everything, Kazuki-Kun you'll just stress yourself out. Nya~"

"Alright, fine…wait, are you naked?!"

Kuroka was lying on top of Kazuki without any of her clothing one, while pressing her bare breasts against his chest.

"Maybe, Nya~"

Kuroka smiled and started hugging Kazuki into her chest, as his face started turning bright red. But his mind started wondering onto what he was talking to Albion about.

" _Albion was going to tell me the name of that other dragon. Their name started with O…there's no way."_

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou, Lavinia.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Seventeen of the Twin Dragons, Kazuki and Issei had their short interactions with Azazel. Sirzechs has a small conversation with Issei, and Kazuki kicks down his door after hearing him tell Sirzechs that he wanted a Harem of Maids. After Sirzechs and Grayfia left, Issei, Kazuki and the others go out to the pool. Several incidents happened at the single moment, afterwards Vali makes his introduction to the others.**

 **Albion behinds to explain to Kazuki about Typhon and his past goals along while explaining who're the current strongest Dragons. Until Kuroka jumped in just before Albion told him who the Infinite Dragon God was, but how long will Kuroka stay? And it seems Kazuki started to gain some insight on who Ophis really is. Well, until next Chapter.**

 **Also the List of OC characters that I've come up with for potential members of the Avalon Team are bellow along with some Characters from Other animes who may be perfect in Highschool DxD. Vote for which ever characters that you like to be apart of his team. The Listings are:**

These are the OC characters that I had created, with scenarios already thought up for all of them.

 **Name: Kiyoko Narukami  
Fighter Type: Technique  
Race: Wolf-Type Youkai (Raiju)  
Appearance: **Kiyoko is a beautiful young women with silver spikey hair and electric blue eyes, in her Youkai form she has wolf ears, sharp canines and a wolf tail.  
 **Personality:** Kiyoko mainly has a serious expression on her face, takes every situation seriously. When on missions the only person that she ever takes orders from is Kazuki or Raynare if she was asked to. (Basically her personality is the exact opposite of Kuroka).  
 **Powers & Abilities: **As a Wolf-Type Kiyoko can use Senjutsu and use it to manipulate Time. And as a Raiju, she is able to manipulate lightning and turn herself into lightning.

 **Name: Minako Inugami  
Fighter Type: Power/Support  
Race: Dog-Type Youkai (Inugami)  
Appearance: **Minako is a cute seventeen year old girl with brown hair and red eyes, in her Youkai form she has dog ears and a dog's tail.  
 **Personality:** Minako as a bubbly and cheerful personality, she can make friends with anyone just from having a single conversation with them. She loves and cares for her friends and family, but she can also turned into the exact opposite if someone she cares about is harmed.  
 **Powers & Abilities: **As a Dog-Type Youkai Minako mainly uses Senjutsu and Touki, in certain situations Minako can also transform into a large Inugami (Dog God) with black fur and blood red eyes.

 **Name: Kanata Theta  
Fighter Type: Technique/Power  
Race: Grim Reaper/Human Hybrid  
Appearance: **Kanata is a handsome seventeen year old with jet black hair and dark blue eyes. In battle he usual wears a black trench coat and wears a skull mask covering his face. **  
Personality:** Kanata has a kind personality and is loyal to his friends and allies, he also has a hidden guilt due to his complicated birth.  
 **Powers & Abilities: **As a Grim Reapers Kanata is able to use and skillfully wield a death scythe, he was also born with a dark miasma around his body that greatly increases his abilities. But he refuses to use either of them, because it was because of those powers that caused his mother's death the moment he was born. So Kanata found other ways for him to fight, he's a powerful hand-to-hand combatant and is able to use a broadsword.  
 **Equipment:** Death Scythe, Katana never used his scythe once ever since he was born. Most of the time in combat Kanata uses a broadsword in combat inside of his scythe.

 **Name: Sieghart  
Fighter Type: Technique  
Race: Dragon/Human Hybrid  
Appearance: **Sieghart is a young seventeen year old with black spikey hair with white bang, gray eyes and sharp canines. In battle he wears a black version of an Exorcists clothing.  
 **Personality:** Sieghart has a lazy personality while he's not in combat, he only gets serious when he's in combat.  
 **Powers & Ability: **Sieghart is an experienced Exorcists, Sieghart is also an experienced hand-to-hand combatant. Sieghart has the appearance of a human, but the half the strength and flames of a black dragon. Sieghart also has the ability to don a black Dragon armor that increases his strength.

 **Name: Silvia Blake  
Fighter Type: Power  
Race: Human Beast Tamer  
Appearance: **Silvia is a blonde haired girl, with blue eyes, with a busty figure. In a battle she wears a white blouse, with black skirt and a jacket. **  
Personality:** Silvia has a kind personality, towards the beasts that she tames and towards her friends. She's also been known to go after Beasts and Youkai that she has a major interest in. **  
Power &Abilities: **As a Beast Tamer, Silvia has tamed several creatures such as Youkai, European Monsters and even some Dragons.  
 **Equipment:** Magical Beast Arc, is a magical bangle that allows them to equip into an armor that takes up the beasts characteristics.

These characters were based off of characters from other Anime, with different scenarios already thought up for their separate characters.

 **Name: Tsuna Sawada  
Fighter Type: Power  
Race: Human  
Appearance: **Tsuna is a seventeen year old teen with brown spikey hair and orange eyes. He usually wears a dark green jacket, with a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, shoes and fingerless gloves. **  
Personality:** Originally Tsuna was a normal middle school student, a normal lazy student who didn't care about his grades. But after he was almost close to death by a Stray Devil he started wanting to live, he later on started caring about his classes and about being more involved in school. **  
Powers & Abilities: **After almost dying Tsuna was born with an odd type of flame known as the Dying Will Flame, one that awakens his latent physical abilities, instincts and grants him the ability to destroy Devils.  
 **Equipment:** Tsuna was given a pair of seemingly normal fingerless gloves by a stranger, but after he channeled his Dying Will flame they transformed into a pair of metal gloves with X on the back of them.

 **Name: Rei Ogami  
Fighter: Technique/Power  
Race: Human  
Appearance: **Rei is a seventeen year old with short dark blue hair, with halfway closed blue eyes. He usual wears an Exorcist uniform styled in his own way. **  
Personality:** Rei has a normal and kind personality whenever he was around normal people, but when he's around those who are involved in the supernatural he has a more serious personality. On missions he'll gladly follow orders if it gets the job done. **  
Powers & Abilities: **Rei is a skilled Exorcist with enough skill to place him amongst the top 10 strongest Exorcists. Rei's true abilities were a mystery the moment he was born, he's able to manipulate seven different flames which are able to burn down Devils leaving nothing remaining.

 **Name: Nagi Springfield  
Fighting: Wizard/Technique  
Race: Shinso Vampire/Human (Magician)  
Appearance: **Nagi is a seventeen year old teen, with reddish spikey hair tied in the back. In battle Nagi wears a modified Chinese Martial Arts uniforms or a battle modified Magician's clothing. **  
Personality:** Nagi has a kind personality and he cares about his comrades, while being completely oblivious at times. **  
Powers & Abilities: **Nagi is a genius Magician and has knowledge of several spells, Nagi was gifted with magical power. Nagi was born with a powerful and forbidden spell from his mother known as Magia Erebea a spell that takes in offensive spells into their bodies.

 **Name: Konoka Konoe  
Fighting: Wizard/Support  
Race: Human  
Appearance: **Konoka is a beautiful sixteen year old girl with, black hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing a shrine priestess outfit. **  
Personality:** Konoka is a cheerful girl and caring girl who cares about her friends and allies. **  
Powers & Abilities: **Konoka is a girl with a large amount of magical potential, her abilities are mainly used in healing other's injuries and illnesses.

 **Name: Asuna Kagurazaka  
Fighting: Technique  
Race: Human  
Appearance: **Asuna is seventeen year old girl with orange hair and heterochromic eyes (left eye; blue and right eye; green). She usual wears a traditional dress modified for combat. **  
Personality:** She's usually at conflict with others, mainly anyone who she sees as perverted. But she can also be caring towards others and feels sad when her friends are hurt. **  
Powers & Abilities: **Asuna has a rare ability that can negate magical abilities of Magicians and other Supernatural Beings.

 **These are the current characters that I've considered for candidates for the Avalon Team. The finalization for the team will be after the Meeting for the Young Devils and when everyone goes off for their training during their Summer Break. And either the top five for the top four characters will be chosen to be on his teams.**


	18. Classroom Visit

**Classroom Visit**

"Ise. Kazuki. Asia-Chan. I'll come later with Otou-San."

"Okay, Kaa-San. Tou-San."

Issei, Kazuki and Asia started walking towards their classroom while Rias walked away with a slightly depressed expression on her face.

"Looks like she's not looking forward to her father or brother visiting her class."

As they were walking towards their classroom, they were approached by Matsuda and Motohama once they walked into the classroom.

"Are your parents coming, Ise?"

"Yeah. More like, both mom and dad said they are coming to see Asia and Kazuki."

"Ah, I understand. If Asia-chan is one's daughter then you would want to come see her by all means…as for Kazuki, well he is the youngest out of you two."

Asia started getting more excited as she kept thinking about the Classroom Visits.

"This sort of thing is a first for me so I am really excited."

"Kazuki."

Kazuki turned his head and saw Xenovia walking up to her along with Yumi following behind her.

"What's wrong?"

Both of them lowered their head in response to what he had asked them.

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing suddenly the other day."

"I didn't really help, I don't know what I was doing."

"I kept on speaking without thinking about you."

Kazuki shook his head while his face was flushed slightly in response by what both of them had said.

"It's alright."

"That's why…"

Xenovia later went into her pockets and pulled out a condom from her pocket with the same stoic expression on her face. Issei, Kazuki and Yumi looked at her with a shocked expression on their face.

"Why the hell did are you bringing those out while we're in class?!"

"Xeno-Chan, stop doing things like that! This isn't the time for place for that! Ugh, I have to get back to class with Onii-San. Kazu-Chan, please watch her."

After Yumi left the room, Xenovia then turned toward Asia and handed her one.

"It's good for Asia to use it as well. Unplanned sexual intercourse would hurt both you and Ise. The relationship between men and women is difficult."

"Uh, what am I supposed to do with…"

At that moment Aika walked over and started whispering something in Asia's ear, in seconds Asia's started turned completely red and she fainted. Issei looked at Asia with a look of concern on her face.

"What what? Is Hyoudou going to become something amazing again?"

"Asia! Kiryuu what the hell did you tell her?!"

Asia later woke back up with her face still a deep shade of red, later on Motohama and Matsuda glared at Issei with an irritated expression on their face.

""Ise you shitty bastard!""

As both of them were preparing to attack Issei, until Issei stepped in front of him with her arms held up.

"Everyone, Ise-San isn't a bad person. Please don't bully him."

"Uuh, Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's only you who is my ally!"

"I will believe in Ise-San forever and ever."

As Asia was smiling at Issei, as he was crying anime tears. Kazuki later placed his hand over his head and sighed slightly.

"Can you please put those away, before something else happens?"

As their English Class started, their teacher started handing out clay shaped into rectangles. With their parents in the back watching them.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

Everyone in class started sculpting out objects out of clay, Asia started struggling making objects.

"I-It's difficult."

From the back both Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou was cheering them on.

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

Both Issei and Kazuki started thinking hard about what they were going to sculpt with clay, Kazuki started scratching the back of his head with a strained expression on his face.

"Come on, Kazuki! I know you can do it!"

At his parents calling out to him, Kazuki started sculpting out the clay with his eyes closed and sighed slightly. Once he started hearing several astonished gasps from all around him and Issei, as he opened his eyes he saw several male students looking at him with stars in their eyes.

"Kazuki, I'll give you 5000 for the Neko Onee-Sama!"

"No, I'll give you 6000 for the Neko woman!"

"No, I'll give you 9000!"

"The Neko…what the hell?!"

Kazuki looked down and noticed that he had sculpted a detailed statue of Kuroka winking at him, he placed his hand on his head with a shocked expression on his face.

" _What the hell is this?! Great I've been around her so much, I actually memorized her body!"_

"W-Wonderful…both Hyoudou-Kun. To think that you both had this sort of talent…it must be a twin thing. This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

Kazuki turned his head and noticed that Issei had sculpted a statue of Rias, he looked and noticed that Issei was giving him a thumbs up. Kazuki sweatdropped at what he did, and more and more people started bidding for the statue.

"T-That is Rias-Senpai? Shit! As I thought, Ise you rascal! With Senpai…!"

"No way! Rias-Onee-Sama with that beast…!"

"No, 6000!"

"I'll pay 7000! I'll be skilful with Gremory-Senpai's body!"

"Don't joke with me! I'll buy it! Tonight she'll keep me company! 8000!"

The class started roaring over the two sculptures, once class was over Kazuki was walking down the hallway with Raynare and Xenovia walking behind him.

"So~ Kazuki-Kun would you mind making a sculpture of my like that? I don't mind having you touch my body all over."

"Please don't mention that again, that was too embarrassing."

At that moment they started seeing a large number of male students with cameras heading towards the gym. The three of them looked at the running students with a shocked expression on their face, Kazuki turned his head and saw Yumi in the hall.

"Hey, Yumi-San do you know what's going on?"

"Oh, Onii-San heard something about a witch being in the Gym. So he went to go and check it out."

"A witch?"

"Well, since they're nothing else to do. Why don't we all go check it out?"

The three girls nodded at what Kazuki had said, the three of them started heading towards the Gym. Once they got there, they saw a large crowd of students taking pictures of a girl with black hair, violet eyes and wearing a magical girl outfit was posing in front of a large crowd of students with cameras.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

Coming into the gym was Saji along with an irritated expression on his face, along with other girls who worked with the Student Council.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Saji started ordering the students with cameras outside of the gym, he then turned his sights on the girl dressed in a magical girl outfit.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform."

"Wah! Serafall-Sama stop running away!"

Lucina ran into the gym and headed towards the girl dressed in the magical girl outfit, she looked towards Lucina and smiled brightly.

"Lu-Tan, but I wanted to explore the school."

"That doesn't mean you can just run around without my with you!"

"Wah! Lu-Tan stop shouting at me!"

Lucina sighed out of defeat, as Kazuki and the others around with Issei and the others walked towards them with a confused expression on their face.

"Oh, Lucina-San what're you doing here?"

"Uh, Kazuki-Sama. I was just escorting her and she got away from me…again."

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely…"

Sona walked into the Gym wondering what the noise what about, she looked towards the magical girl and her expression paled.

"Sona-Chan! Found you!"

At that moment the magical girl charged towards Sona with an ecstatic expression on her face and hugged her. At that moment Sirzechs, his father and Grayfia walked in and started waving at him until he saw the magical girl.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

Kazuki looked towards Lucina for an answer.

"Who is she? And acquaintance of Sona-Chan and Sirzechs-San?"

"That's my King, Serafall Leviathan. Sona-Sama's Onee-Sama."

Everyone expect for Rias's expression became completely shocked at what Lucina had told them, and they looked towards Serafall with a shocked expression on their face.

"She's Leviathan-Sama?!"

"How's she's Sona-Chan's Onee-Sama?!"

Rias then walked other towards Serafall and greeted her.

"Serafall-Sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-Chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-Chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-Chan was going to attack Heaven."

Lucina sighed out of what Serafall had declared, Kazuki looked towards her with a confused expression on his face.

"Please tell me she's joking."

"I wish I could, it took me, Onee-Sama and Behemoth-Sama to stop her."

Issei then walked towards Serafall and bowed his head out of respect.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-Sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-tan."

Serafall gave Issei a peace sign while turning sideways, she then looked towards Sirzechs with a curious expression on her face.

"Hey, Sirzechs-Chan. Is this boy the rumored Dragon-Kun?"

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-Kun."

Serafall then smiled and waved at Lord Gremory.

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-Dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?"

Lord Gremory last slightly, while smiling nervously. Serafall then looked towards Sona who's face was completely reddened.

"Sona-Chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your Onee-Sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? Onee-Sama! So-tan!, calling like that and embracing each other in a Yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-Chan!"

"…O-Onee-Sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-Sama's behavior is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-Chan! If I am told that by Sona-Chan, your Onee-Chan will be sad! Sona-Chan doesn't know that her Onee-Chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my Onee-Sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

As everyone were looking at the scene between the two sisters, Kazuki looked towards Lucina.

"Lucina-San, is it always like this between them?"

"Actually yes, Serafall-Sama can be like this when Sona-Sama is involved. Sona-Sama actually cares deeply for Serafall-Sama, but she can be a bit…"

"Ah, is that boy the other Dragon-Kun? Sona-Chan has a huge crush on you, she talks about you all the time!"

Kazuki's face reddened slightly by what Serafall had told him, along with Sona who started to tear up slightly.

"Oh, Sona-Chan talks about me."

"Ara, yes she actually lo…"

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

Sona's eyes started to turn wet and she ran out of the Gym with Serafall making a shocked expression, before running after her.

"Wait! Sona-Chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-Chan behind!"

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-Chaaaaaaan! So-Taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'Tan'! And you even said _that_ in front of Kazuki-Kun!"

"I'm sooooorrrry!"

Serafall started chasing after Sona with a bewildered expression on her face, Lucina sighed and started chasing after her.

"Serafall-Sama, please stop running!"

Sirzechs started laughing at what just happened, he later turned his head towards Rias.

"Yeah. The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-Tan?"

"Onii-Sama, don't add a 'Tan' to my pet name and call me that please…"

"No way…Ria-Tan. Even though in the past you followed me every-time while saying 'Onii-Sama Onii-Sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…"

Rias started making an irritated expression on her face, at what Sirzechs had said.

"Geez! Onii-Sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood…"

As Rias was exploding at Sirzechs, her father took a picture of her with a camera in his hand.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly… I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-Sama! Geez!"

Later on after Dinner, in the Living room of the Hyoudou Residence, their mother were showing them the video that they took during the classroom visit.

"Ara, Asia-Chan, you're looking good in the video!"

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!"

The parents were looking at the videos, while they were drinking sake. Kazuki looked at the part were they were sculpting the clay sculptures, the part where Issei sculpted a statue of Rias and the part where Kazuki sculpted a statue of Kuroka was replaced with a statue of a dragon.

" _It's a good thing that I altered that part during Dinner, I can't have them finding out that I had a naughty cat in my room. It's a good thing that she's not here right now. Though…someone else is going through their own torture."_

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before..."

"Please look! Our Ria-Tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!"

Rias started becoming more and more embarrassed by what her brother was saying, she stood up and started running upstairs shouting.

"I can't bear it! Onii-Sama, you idiot!"

As she was running upstairs, Sirzechs was smacked on the head with a harisen by Grayfia who gave him an unpleasant expression on her face.

"Ouch! Grayfia"

"Buchou!"

Issei ran upstairs after Rias leaving everyone downstairs, Kazuki later sensed someone calling outside for him. He stood up and started walking outside of the house, once he got there he noticed Lucina outside waiting for him.

"Hey, what're you doing here? I thought you'd be trying to contain Serafall-San."

"Sona-Sama is containing her for the time being and she gave me a break for a while."

"Yea, I can tell it's hard dealing with her…hey, what's…"

He looked and noticed that Lucia was looking at him shyly, while looking like she was hiding something behind her back.

"I-I'm sorry…here you go!"

She held her hands forward with a pair of washed clothing in her hand, Kazuki looked and noticed that it was the clothes that was taken from his locker.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to find a to approach you without getting all nervous of freaking out. But I couldn't come up with a way to just talk to you normally. So I thought that if I took your clothes, you'd start looking for them and then I'd just walk up to you and just say that I found them. So I'm so so so sorry that I took your clothing Kazuki-…"

"…Kun, you don't have to keep adding -Sama to my name. Just add -Kun to my name."

Lucina looked at him with a blushed expression on her face as she tried getting the words out of her mouth.

"K-K-Kazuki….Kun."

"That's it Lucina-Chan."

"Kazuki-Kun, I…ah!"

Suddenly Lucina was suddenly pushed forward and her lips were smashed against Kazuki's, her face started turning bright red. Kazuki looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Lucina-Chan, that was…"

"K-K-K-Kazuki-Kun, I-I-I d-didn't someone….p-pushed me."

"Ara, my little Imouto finally kissed Kazu-Kun."

Lucina turned around and saw Lucia smiling at her with a deviant expression on her face, Lucina's expression started turning bright red.

"O-Onee-Sama why would you do that?!"

"Ara, I was here to mess with Rias-Chan some more, but I think she's had enough embarrassment for one day. But you were taking sooo long to kiss him I couldn't take the suspense anymore, so I just pushed it forward."

As Lucia while smiling at Lucina, Lucina started looking at her with a slight angered expression.

"Onee-Sama!"

"Aw~ my little Imouto is angry at me~ Later, Kazu-Kun~"

In seconds Lucia vanished instantly while sending her sister a wink, Lucina's face started turning bright red with anger.

"Onee-Sama get back here!"

Lucina vanished instantly and went after Lucia, leaving Kazuki there with a confused expression on his face.

"Oi, Kazuki what just happened?"

Kazuki turned his head and saw Issei walking outside towards him.

"Well, Lucina-Chan went after Lucia-San after…an event happened."

"That girl really does loves causing trouble. By the way, Sirzechs-Sama said something about Buchou being able to unseal her other Bishop tomorrow. Apparently she couldn't control their power and they were sealed. But since the battle with Kokabiel, then me and Kiba were both able to achieve Balance Breaker they now think she can handle it."

"Oh, really and I'm sure that tomorrow it will be eventful."

Both of them started chuckling at the thought of something happening, Issei then looked away with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

"H-Hey, Kazuki can I asked a favor?"

"Uh, yea sure. What do you need?"

"Well, I need your help."

In the middle of the forest in town, Issei fired off a Dragon Shot into the forest and it cut through a large number of the trees carving a path through the ground. Kazuki examined it as the Dragon Shot stopped after destroying a large boulder.

"Buchou told me that after I obtained Balance Breaker, the other seals on my Pawn pieces were released. I feel more power flowing through my body, but I still can use my Demonic power correctly. So what do you think?"

"Well, you suck at being a Devil."

Issei gained a tick mark on his forehead, and he shot a glare towards Kazuki who looked back at him with a serious expression on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that it might be harder for you to manipulate demonic power because you weren't meant to be a Devil or that's at least what I think."

"What're you talking about?"

"Okay, look at it like this from your fight with that Fallen Angel, Raiser, Kokabiel and Eligos. Out of using Demonic Power or Boosted Gear, which do you think you're more inclined to?"

Issei started thinking about all the battles that he had and how he used Boosted Gear in a fight.

"I'd say I'm more used to using Boosted Gear, I normally use it to increase my own power and demonic power to fight or fire off a Dragon Shot."

"So that means you're more inclined to using a Dragon's power than a Devil's. Why don't you just use the Draconic power in your left arm?"

Issei looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, while Kazuki looked at him normally.

"Wait, I could do that!"

"Of course you could you have the left arm of a Dragon, it's the same as my new Dragon body. Before Tiamat-San equalized my draconic power, I had to have Akeno-Senpai scatter my draconic power and now I can use the power of a newborn White Dragon at will. So if you're able to equalize it, you might be able to use the power of a newborn Red Dragon."

"Wait, Ddraig why didn't you tell me I could do that?!"

 **[Because you never asked me, I thought you'd figure it out on your own. If you want I could equalize the power while you're sleep, even if I don't have my old body I can still do at least that.]**

Ddraig started heard Albion laughing loudly.

 **[What're you laughing about Albion?]**

 **[Hahaha, these two are the only hosts who sacrificed their bodies to a Dragon. It might actually end up being a fight between two Dragons instead of two humans.]**

Both of Issei and Kazuki smirked by what their partners had said, but a question came to Issei's mind.

"Wait, how did Akeno-Senpai scatter a Dragon's power? I know Buchou had to scatter the power through my left arm since that's what a gave up, but you're entire body was made into a Dragon's."

Kazuki's face started turning bright red at his question.

"U-Uh, i-it was lip-to-lip contact."

"What?!"

Kazuki placed his hand on his face as it started turning bright red and he started shaking his head.

"J-Just forget it, you asked for my help in training. So we're first going to work on your stamina first, so let's start running!"

Kazuki started taking a run through the forest leaving Issei in the dust, he looked forward and started making an irritated expression.

"Wait, what…hey, get back here!"

"Hahaha, then try and catch up Nii-San!"

"Argh, I'm not losing to you."

Issei gritted his teeth and started running after him, Kazuki started laughing as Issei was running after him. In the shadows they were being watched by Azazel who was laughing to himself, as he saw them running through the forest.

"I've been a lot of White and Red Dragon Emperors battling each other over the years, but this is the first time that I'm actually looking forward to the battle between those two. I wonder which one of them will win in this Era."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou, Lavinia.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **And that's Chapter Eighteen of the Twin Dragons, they had their Classroom Visit and Kazuki was so used to Kuroka being around him he actually memorized her body and sculpted it. Serafall came to see her little sister, but dropped the ball and told Kazuki that Sona had a crush on him. And in the end Issei asked Kazuki for help in getting stronger. See you Next Chapter and the Currents votes bellow are:**

 **Kiyoko Narukami- 4  
Minako Inugami- 2  
Kanata Theta- 4  
Sieghart-4  
Silvia Blake- 4  
Tsuna Sawada- 4  
Rei Ogami- 3  
Nagi Springfield- 5  
Konoka Konoe- 4  
Asuna Kagurazaka- 4**


	19. Their Vampire Kouhai

**Their Vampire Kohai**

The next day after school, everyone were standing outside of a chained sealed classroom with yellow tape with 'Keep Out' written on it. Rias stepped in front of the door and knocked on it, a magic circle expanded on the door and she released the seal.

"I-is the person a Hikikomori?"

Rias nodded her head at Issei's question while nodding, later both Kiba and Akeno started removing the tape off of the door.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

"How they're always inside of this room?"

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

Issei made a surprised expression on his face, while Kazuki nodded with an impressed expression on his face.

"Now then, I am opening the door."

Once the rest of the magical circles vanished from the door, Rias placed her hand on the door and started opening it slowly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

A loud scream came from inside of the door, Rias sighed while both her and Akeno opened the door.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

Everyone else walked into the room while looking around trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Everyone started looking around the room, Issei opened some curtain and noticed that there was a room being it decorated in a cutely, with stuffed dolls around the room. He looked down and noticed that there was a coffin lying down on the floor.

Once Issei opened up the coffin, he looked and saw a noble looking girl, with golden hair, red eyes, with a doll-like appearance and wearing a Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. Issei looked at the girl with a perverted expression on his face.

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!"

Kazuki looked at the girl with an analyzing expression on his face, before making a shocked expression.

"Uh, Nii-San I hate to break it to you. But I think that she is a he."

Issei looked at Kazuki with a confused expression on his face, before turning his attention towards Rias.

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy."

"No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Buchou! …Eh? Seriously?"

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes."

After Akeno said that, Issei's expression completely became disgusted expression on his face.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eh!?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!"

The blonde haired boy started shrieking as Issei screamed out of surprise, while he started freaking out.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hahahahaha! This is priceless!"

Kazuki burst out laughing uncontrollably, while Issei crouched down in place and started mumbling to himself.

"Is it alright to have such a cruel story…. He perfectly looks like a Bishoujo…for him to be a man…for him to have a penis on him…."

"…Talking about vulgar words is prohibited."

"It's an even more painful story that he has a hobby for wearing girl's clothes! Since it suits him, when I heard the unnecessary truth, the shock was too huge! Even though he's a Hikikomori, he's got a hobby of wearing girl's clothes! Are the girl's clothes to show to someone!?"

At Issei's question the young boy in front of them shook his head nervously.

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute."

"Don't say things like super cuteeeeeeeeeee! Shit! Even though you're a guuuuy! You shattered my dream in a instanttttttttt! I-I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde Bishoujo bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give back my dream!

"…Writings and dreams of people are transient."

"Hahaha, relentless as always Koneko-Chan."

"Koneko-chaaaaaaaaan! That didn't sound like a joke!"

The young boy later looked towards Issei, Kazuki, Asia and Xenovia with a confused expression on his face.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?"

Rias then pointed her finger toward towards Issei, Asia and Xenovia.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The Pawn, Issei Hyoudou; The Knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

"And I'm Kazuki Hyoudou, it's nice to meet you."

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?"

Even though Rias said that gently, the boy shook his head.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Issei made a slightly irritated expression and approached the boy, while reaching out for his arm.

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside…."

"Uh, Nii-San I don't think that's a good idea."

"Eeeeeek!"

The boy screamed as Issei grabbed him by his arm, and everything went white for a split second. Once everything returned to normal, Issei noticed that the boy's arm wasn't in his hand anymore.

"This is strange. Something in this moment…"

"…It's certain something happened."

As both Asia and Xenovia were surprised by what just happened, while Rias, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno let out a sigh.

"Uh, found him."

They looked and noticed the he was hiding behind Kazuki, while cowering behind him.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

"That kid possesses a Sacred Gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

A shocked expression appeared on everyone's face, at what Akeno had said to them.

"Because he can't control his Sacred Gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-Sama, he was sealed."

Rias then hugged the boy from behind and said to everyone.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuou Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was Half-Human, Half-Vampire. And he uses a Sacred Gear known as Forbidden Balor View."

"Forbidden Balor View?"

Rias nodded at Issei's question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and your brother's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?"

Issei was unable to say anything at what Rias had said.

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful Sacred Gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

Rias later brought out a book from out of nowhere and turned to a page with 'Mutation Piece' written on it.

"It's a mutation piece."

"…Mutation piece?"

"It's different from the usual Evil Piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

"Usually, for High-Class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the Evil Piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-Kun is the one who used that piece."

Rias then sighed slightly and responded.

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain Balance Breaker."

A shocked expression later appeared on their face at the idea of Gasper's Sacred Gear becoming stronger. Rias later placed a hand on her forehead with a troubled expression on her face.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Ise and Yuuto attain Balance Breaker."

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…."

Issei turned his head and saw that Gasper was hiding inside of a box that was near them and he kicked it slightly.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

"Nii-San stop bullying our Kohai."

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a Pure-Blooded Vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his Human Half. He's well endowed with the abilities of Vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one Evil Piece."

Issei then makes a confused expression on his face.

"Buchou, Vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he fine?"

"Well, because of his Human-Half side the sun shouldn't affect him."

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

After Issei said that he nodded in agreement with him, but a question came to him.

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?"

After he said that, Gasper just screamed.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

"Also, doesn't he need blood? He's a vampire, right?"

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"…A good-for-nothing vampire."

After Koneko said that Gasper started shouting at what she had said.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the Three Factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-Sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

As they started leaving Rias turned back towards Issei with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Ise-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-Kun to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well, since Asia, Koneko-chan. Xenovia and Kazuki are here too, we'll do something. Probably."

"Gasper-Kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?"

"Akeno-Onee-Samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. I'll leave it to you all."

As they were leaving, Xenovia pulled out a robe that was attached to Gasper's cardboard box.

"Yeah. Then, I shall thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me."

"Uh, Xenovia-San I don't think that your supposed to actually kill him."

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the Holy Sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

At that moment everyone went outside with Xenovia chasing after Gasper while she had her Durandal out.

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

While everyone were outside they were watching as Xenovia was chasing Gasper around while she released holy power from her sword. Asia could only make a sad expression on her face.

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-San just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…sob"

As Asia was becoming sadder and sadder, Koneko started chasing Gasper while holding up garlic in her hand.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

"Oh oh, they're at it."

They turned around and saw Saji wearing a jersey, with cotton gloves and a small shovel in his hand.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a Hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-San, she's swinging the Legendary Sword heartily, you know? Is it all right?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!"

"That girl is a cross dressing boy."

At that moment, Saji made a completely shocked expression on his while Kazuki started laughing loudly at his reaction.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a Hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?"

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-Sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

"You know I could make a comment about that, but you seem way too proud. So I'll just keep it to myself."

As Saji was making an irritated expression towards Kazuki, they heard the bushes rustling behind them. They turned around and saw Azazel coming towards them, wearing a yukata with a smirk on his face.

"Azazel…!"

"Yo, Welsh Dragon. It's been some time since that night."

"What're you…"

"Onii-San!"

Mittelt shot from behind Azazel and immediately hugged Kazuki, he smiled and started petting her head.

"Hey, my little Imouto."

At that moment Raynare came from the bushes and looked towards them, with a smile on her face.

"Ara, it seems Kazuki-Kun and the others are here."

"Hey, Raynare-Chan."

After finally sensing the atmosphere Xenovia pointed Durandal towards Azazel, with Asia hiding behind Issei and Saji making a shocked expression on his face while getting in a battle ready position.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean…!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low-Class Devil-Kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the Devils place. Is the Holy Demonic Sword wielder present? I came to see him."

Everyone got out of their battle ready position and Issei looked towards him.

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!"

"Ara, what's with all the yelling?"

A tall and buxom women came from the bushes with long navy blue hair, which obscured her right eye, brown colored eyes, wearing a violent trench coat-like top which opened showing off her breasts, with a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes.

"Oh, Kalawarner you finally caught up."

"Let's see you trying to walk in high heeled shoes."

Once Kalawarner came in full view, she looked towards Issei and waved with a smile on her face. Issei blushed after seeing the her smiling at him endearingly. Azazel turned his head towards a tree and saw Gasper hiding behind the tree.

"The Vampire hiding over there."

Gasper started panicking at Azazel looking at him.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but… Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

Azazel then turned his attention towards Saji, who jumped slightly.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this Vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

"…M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them…"

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the Legendary Five Dragon Kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The-then, the line on my side…for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"…"

Saji became quiet what what Azazel had explained to him, and looking at his Sacred Gear.

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Welsh Dragon or Vanishing Dragon. If you let a Vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

"Sorry for Vali. Our Abyss Dragon for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? He's an unusual guy, but he doesn't think of fighting against the host of the Heavenly Dragons immediately."

"What about you, won't you apologies for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity? What're you even doing here?"

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologize for that, as of why I'm here, I wanted to see the kid with the Holy Demonic Sword. Well, come along you three there's still preparation for the meeting so you can flirt with the two Dragons later."

""Azazel-Sama!""

At what they had said, the three of them left everyone else there with an embarrassed expression on their face with Azazel laughing to himself.

"…For the time being, shall I use my Sacred Gear on the new Face-Kun over there. In that state, let's try using his Sacred Gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

Saji then activated his Sacred Gear and connected its tongue to Gasper's head, sucking out the excess power from him. Everyone there started training Gasper in using his Sacred Gear by throwing volleyballs towards him and having him stop them in midair before they fell on the ground. And they continued training him, until Issei took Gasper on a job with him.

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Ise."

Gasper locked himself inside of his room after his job with Issei had went awry at Issei's client's house.

"I thought that if you worked with Ise, it may be for your benefit as well….."

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

At Gasper's cry, Rias turned towards Issei with a saddened expression on her face.

"I-I…don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped…I-I don't want that…"

"What a quandary…For making this kid to once again shut himself in…I am a failure as a King."

Issei looked towards Rias with a look of concern, before responding.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first…"

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it."

Rias looked at Issei with a shocked expression on her face, but she nodded in agreement.

"It's all right. I finally got a male kouhai! I will do something about it!"

"Ise. All right, I got it. Can I count on you?"

"Yes!"

Rias glanced at the door, before leaving for the preparation for the meeting. Issei took a deep breath and turned towards the door and sat down in front of it.

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!"

Issei sat down in front of the door waiting for Gasper to come out of his room, an hour passed before Issei asked.

"…Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?"

"…"

"I also possess a Sacred Gear in which the strongest Dragon resides in. However, my life was not as amazing as yours who was a vampire, or like Kiba. I was a normal male high school student."

Issei continued talking through the door, while Gasper stood on the other end listening.

"I…to be honest, am scared. While using the dragon's powers, I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else. I don't know much about Devils right now either, nor about what a dragon is. However, I feel like I want to proceed further."

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you Senpai, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?"

"…No…Since I am an idiot, I don't get the difficult stuff. Just that…"

"Just that?"

"…I don't want to see Buchou's tears once more. During the time we did the Rating Game, we all lost. I was defeated, hollow to the point where I don't have any memories of when I was defeated. I was pathetic…even then, I could only remember Buchou crying."

Issei started clenching his fist tightly.

"…It was intense. It's deeply etched onto the interior of my brain. Not to mention, my comrades kept getting defeated one after another. In the end, only I remained… Even now I see it in my dreams. It's a dream where I am running around on the battlefield alone. I finally found Buchou but, she was crying and I was unable to do anything…"

Issei heard the door to Gasper's room opening slightly and Gasper came from behind the door.

"…I wasn't present during that time."

"Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?"

"…I, I will just cause trouble…I am a Hikikomori, I am intensely shy…I can't properly use my Sacred Gear…"

Issei smirked and placed his hand on Gasper's head and started ruffling his hair.

"I don't hate you. As your Senpai I'll always look after you. …Well, as a Devil you would be a Senpai. But, in real life I am your Senpai so leave it to me."

"…"

"Lend me your power. Let's support Buchou together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away with my Balance Breaker. Even if I am like this, I house the Legendary Dragon's power, you know?"

Even though Issei smiled at him, Gasper made a troubled expression.

"Would you like to drink my blood? If what that bastard Azazel said is true then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your Sacred Gear."

"…I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…If anything more happens than this then…I will…I will…"

"Do you want to know something? I'm actually looking forward to fighting against my little brother."

Gasper looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"You're brother's the Vanishing Dragon right?"

"Yea, ever since we were kids he's always been the one who progressed further than I have. But since finding about both of our Sacred Gears, something just woke up. We just started competing over everything even if was just to stupidest thing. And after I unlocked my Balance Breaker, I finally feel like that we're on equal ground with each other. I've decided that I'll keep training harder and harder for Buchou and the others. And on the day that I finally fight against Kazuki, I want to win against him."

"That's amazing, Ise-Senpai. I hope that you're able to win against Kazuki-Senpai, I don't know why but I sensed a bit of your dreams and your wishes. I-I also feel that I got a bit of courage flowing in me. In reality it's only a bit though."

Issei then smirked and placed a paper bag with two eye holes placed on it.

"If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then how about this…"

"T-This is…"

Gasper starting looking through the eye holes with his eyes glowing red.

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?"

Issei was creeped out at how Gasper looked while his eyes were glowing bright red.

"Gasper, for the first time I have felt that you're amazing."

"R-Really…? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase…"

Issei started looking at Gasper with a smirk on his face, as he was enjoying the paper bag mask. The next day, both Kazuki and Issei were walking up the long steps of a shrine.

"Kazuki what're you doing here? Rias asked that I'd come here for something."

"I really don't know, Yumi-San asked that I'd come here. She said something about there being a big surprise."

As they were walking up the next couple of steps they looked up and saw a familiar person, wearing a shrine maiden outfit and sending them an endearing smile.

"Welcome, Kazuki-Kun, Ise-Kun."

"Ah, Akeno-San?!"

"Hey, Akeno-Senpai."

Issei looked at her with a confused expression on his face, as they stepped onto the top.

"Is it all right not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…"

"Grayfia-Sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs."

"I thought Devils couldn't enter shrines."

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even Devils can enter."

"Akeno-San, do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Are they the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon."

"Ara, they really do look alike."

The noticed that there was another voice, they turned around and saw a handsome young man in his twenties with blonde hair, gentle green eyes, wearing holy robes, twelve golden wings and a halo. And standing next to him was a beautiful voluptuous women with blonde curly hair, green eyes, wearing holy robes, with twelve angel wings and angel wings.

"Nice to meet you Welsh Dragon, Issei Hyoudou-Kun and Vanishing Dragon, Kazuki Hyoudou-Kun."

Issei looked at both of them with a confused expression on his face, while Kazuki made a shocked expression on his face.

"Uh, Kazuki do you…?"

"M-M-M-Michael-S-S-Sama a-a-and G-G-G-Gabriel-S-S-Sama."

"Ara, I'm so happy that Kazuki-Kun knew who we are Onii-Sama. I am Gabriel. I am one of the Four Great Seraph."

"Yes it is, Gabriel. I am Michael. I am the leader of the Angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig and Albion. This brings back memories."

The five of them met inside of the shrine, with immense nervousness in the room. Kazuki's face started turning red, as he noticed that Gabriel was smiling at him sweetly.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Michael pointed his hand upwards, and a sword appeared from out of nowhere oozing out holy aura. Once Kazuki saw it his eyes started turning slitted, he placed his hand on his shoulder and started tightening his grip.

"T-That sword…"

 **[Hmm, I never thought I'd see that Dragon Slayer again.]**

"This is Georges if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the Dragon Slayer's Holy Sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

Issei started making a confused expression on his face.

 **[It's a famous Dragon Slayer. Well, you should also study a bit more.]**

"So it's just like that guy's Vorpal Sword, but this ones a True Dragon Slayer."

 **[Though that one was a phoney. A group of people who made Slaying Dragons their job and also the term used for the weapon they used.]**

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a Devil who has the power of the Dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?"

Issei made a continued expression on his face, before consulting Ddraig.

 **[It depends on you. The Sacred Gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.]**

"Why, give it to me? Why not Kazuki?"

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the Three Great Powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the Three Great Powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored Holy Demonic swords from the Devil Side as well, our side is very grateful as well. Also, I'm pretty sure just being around Ascalon is causing your brother to become extremely nervous."

Issei looked towards Kazuki who was tapping his foot nervously, however Issei made a confused expression after hearing about the other Factions.

 **[About that. Other than powers written in the Holy Scriptures, other Mythological Systems exist as well. Ordinarily, they don't walk over from their territory. Since an implicit Anti-War agreement was present. However, we don't know if the others will move when they find out that the God of the holy scriptures has died. This talk is also about making sure that the three great powers don't utter the non-existence of the God of the holy scriptures outside.]**

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword. From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and one day fight against your brother the Vanishing Dragon. I thought that for the rumored 'The Weakest Host in history ', it may become a supporting weapon."

Issei made a slightly irked expression after hearing his title, but more question started popping up into his head.

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?"

"Only once have the Three Great Powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the Red and White dragon. Since it was the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray."

""Albion/Ddraig?""

 **[[….Who Knows.]]**

Both of them sighed after hearing their partners answers.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you in the Welsh Dragon. It's typical Japanese right?"

Issei started reaching his hand towards Ascalon's hilt, but stopped with a hesitant expression.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-Sama, Azazel-Sama, and Michael-Sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a Devil houses the power of the Dragon, he can touch it."

Issei nodded and reached his hand towards Ascalon's hilt.

 **[Partner, focus your consciousness on the Boosted Gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the Sacred Gear.]**

Issei started concentrating his focus on his Boosted Gear and the Holy Sword, he started feeling as the Holy Aura started flowing through his body. Issei opened his eyes wide and he saw Ascalon's blades sticking out of his Gauntlet's left hand.

"…It seriously combined."

After seeing this Michael smiled and clapped his hand.

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

"U-Um, I, want to say something to you."

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry, Gabriel do you still wish to talk to Kazuki-Kun?"

"Yes, don't worry Onii-Sama it won't take long."

"Then, I'll see you later."

After saying that Michael's whole body was wrapped by a golden light and vanished, Issei later left the room. Kazuki looked towards Gabriel who was smiling at him with a slight blush on his face.

"S-So, Gabriel-Sama what did you want to talk about?"

"Kazuki-Kun you don't have to be so formal with me. I just wanted to say that I was proud of your actions since you awakened your Sacred Gear."

Kazuki looked at Gabriel with a confused expression on his face.

"M-My actions?"

"When you saved that Raynare-San from being killed, took Mittelt-San in as your little sister, fighting to save your friend from being married and your battle against Kokabiel. There've been several Vanishing Dragons who would've abandoned their comrades to save themselves, but you were one of the first who didn't put themselves ahead of others. And I just wanted to say thank you for believing in us and continuing to believe in Otou-Sama even though he isn't alive anymore."

"W-Well, it's just that I believe since I was a kid. S-So I thought wouldn't be right if I just stopped, just because he wasn't alive."

As Kazuki started acting more nervous around Gabriel, Kazuki later felt Gabriel pressing her lips against his cheek. He started blushing a deep shade of red, at what she did and he later felt a cold chill coming from Akeno.

"You really are a kind child Kazuki-Kun, I hope I can talk with you again some other time."

"O-Okay, Gabriel-Sam…."

"You don't have to add -Sama to my name."

"Uh, okay Gabriel-San."

"Muu, I guess that's better."

Gabriel pouted adorably while looking in the other direction by what Kazuki had said, while he looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I have to go Kazuki-Kun, I'll see you later."

As she was waving goodbye to him with an endearing expression on her face, she vanished out of nowhere in a bright light. Both Akeno and Kazuki were the only ones who were present in the shrine room, Akeno handed Kazuki a cut of tea that she had prepared.

"Oh, thank you Akeno-Senpai."

"Ufufufu, you're welcome Kazuki-Kun."

As they were drinking their tea, something crossed Kazuki's mind and he looked towards Akeno with a confused expression on his face.

"Can I ask a question, Akeno-Senpai?"

"Of course."

"Remember after you saved me from that dungeon, I heard that Bishop say that you were the daughter of Barakiel."

From Kazuki's question Akeno's personality changed from her usual one, into a more darkened one.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human. My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

Akeno stood up and extended her wings from her back, one of them being the wing of a Devil and the other being the wing of a Fallen Angel.

"They're dirty wings…The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them."

Akeno grabbed the Fallen Angel wings in her hand and looked at it with resentful expression.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. But what was born was the feathers of a Fallen Angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

"None of that sounds like you."

Akeno looked at Kazuki with a shocked expression on her face.

"A disgusting creature, you're nothing like that. I think you're a beautiful women, who's one of the kindest most generous people that I know. And I actually like your Fallen Angel wings, every time I see they remind me of your beautiful black hair."

Once Kazuki said that he noticed that Akeno was crying from what he had said.

"Ah, I didn't mean to make you…"

"N-No, it's nothing I loved what you had said. Ufufufu, it looks like I'll have to get serious now…being the second girl isn't a bad position."

"What're you talking…?"

Before Kazuki could finish, Akeno pressed her lips against Kazuki's and his face started turning bright red. Both of them stood there for a minute before separating from each other, they looked at each other with a smile on both of their faces.

"That was…ouch!"

Kazuki felt his cheek being pinched hard, he turned his head and saw Raynare pouting at him again. Once she left him go, Kazuki placed his hand on his cheek.

"Why do you always do that?!"

"Because you keep getting closer and closer to other girls, geez we haven't even kissed yet!"

"It seems someone's jealous~"

"Argh, Akeno-San!"

Akeno continued laughing to herself, as Raynare started glaring at her with an angered expression on her face. Kazuki started laughing nervously at the scene, later on both Kazuki and Issei were in the forest with a wooden practice sword in his hand.

"Hah!"

Issei charged at him with his wooden sword and slashed it downwards, Kazuki blocked the attack and pushed him backwards. Issei regained his balance and continued slashing at him, both of them continued practicing with swordsmanship. Kazuki wore a slightly impressed expression, as Issei started getting the hang of it.

" _He's really getting the hang of it, but hes more inclined with Hand-to-Hand combat."_

Issei then stepped back and threw his sword towards Kazuki, he made a confused expression on his face as he moved out of the way.

"What's he….?"

Kazuki started sensing draconic power beginning to gather around Issei's hand, once he turned around he noticed that Issei started holding his Boosted Gear up.

 **[Boost]**

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei fired off larger Dragon Shot towards Kazuki, he looked and noticed that it was coming in faster than usual. He quickly activated his dragon wings and flew into the sky dodging the attack, but he could still feel the pressure of the attack. Issei's Dragon Shot started carving through the ground, while completely destroying the trees.

" _Whoa! I knew he was more inclined to draconic power, but I didn't think it'd be like this."_

He landed on the ground and noticed the full extent of the attack, he looked and noticed that even Issei made a surprised expression on his face.

"Wow, I didn't think that it'd be that strong."

"You're growth is completely insane, we've only started yesterday night and you're already mastering the basis. Though your skills with a sword is still lacking, though if you can channel it through your Boosted Gear you could easily take on a Devil or a Dragon in combat."

"Alright, so are we going to work on our Balance Breaker now?"

Kazuki shook his head in disagreement.

"No, at our current level we can use Balance Breaker once a day at best. Plus you never know something may end up happening during the Conference today."

"You're right, so which side might you end up joining?"

"I'm going to stay neutral for a while, but if I had to choose I'd pick the Angel Side."

"What why?"

"Lets see the Devil Side already has you, the Welsh Dragon on their sides…plus we can't be in the same room with each other without being at each other's throats. The Fallen Angel side already has Vali along with other Sacred Gear users on their side, plus I really don't completely trust Azazel. The meetings about to start soon, so let's end this training session with hand-to-hand combat."

Kazuki threw his sword away and stood in a fighting position, Issei smirked and got into a more similar fighting position. Both of them smirked before charging at each other with their fist aimed at each other, starting their last training session before the meeting.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou, Lavinia.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **A/N: Chapter Nineteen of the Twin Dragons, Gasper was finally released from his room. The Occult Research Club finally met up with Azazel and they had a short meeting, later on Issei had a conversation with Gasper. Both the brother finally met up with Michael and Gabriel in Akeno's home, Kazuki had a tender moment with Akeno. See you Next Chapter, the meeting starts. And the Currents votes for the team bellow are:**

 **Kiyoko Narukami- 7  
Minako Inugami- 3  
Kanata Theta- 5  
Sieghart-6  
Silvia Blake- 4  
Tsuna Sawada- 4  
Rei Ogami- 4  
Nagi Springfield- 6  
Konoka Konoe- 5  
Asuna Kagurazaka- 4**


	20. The Conference Starts

**The Conference Starts**

Late at night a barrier surrounding Kuoh Academy, outside it were Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils' troops standing outside with their weapons ready. Inside of the staff room were the Three Leaders of the Three Factions. On the Angel's Side was Michael, Gabriel and Yumi.

On the Fallen Angel's Sides was Azazel, Vali, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner. On the Devil's side was Sirzechs, with Grayfia, Serafall with Lucina, Lucia and Sona. And standing on the sideline was Kazuki with his attention directed towards the three leaders.

" _Man, everything in here is beyond tense."_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Excuse us."

Rias and the others later walked into the room examining the room and everyone inside, once Azazel saw them walk in he smirked slightly. Sirzechs looked towards them and nodded.

"My younger sister, and her family."

Rias and the others bowed towards everyone.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

After Azazel said that so nonchalantly everyone continued with the meeting.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Grayfia directed them towards the chairs near the wall, which was wear Sona and Kazuki were already sitting.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Michael begins the conference off with that explanation.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the Three Great Power will go down the road of destruction."

"Yes, that's something that we don't want to…."

"No one wants to….mph!"

At that moment Lucina quickly covered Serafall's mouth before she could finish her sentence, Grayfia looked at her with an appreciative expression while Sona sighed out of irritation. Kazuki leaned in towards Sona and whispered.

(Was she really going to start something in the middle of the conference?)

(Onee-Sama, has some sort of rivalry with Gabriel-Sama. Lucina had to stop her from trying to attack her on several occasions.)

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-Sama."

At his request Rias, Akeno and Sona stood up and started talking their parts about what happened during the incident with Kokabiel.

"That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household Devils over there experienced."

"Thanks, Rias-Chan."

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen Angels."

At Sirzechs's request Azazel looked up with a smile on his face.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali. After that, in the organization's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cocytus. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Michael sighed at Azazel short explanation.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against Heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Abyss Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

At their comments Azazel smiled bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. Damn, is my trust in the Three Factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That is correct."

"That's exactly it."

At Sirzechs's, Michael's, Gabriel's and Serafall's comment, Azazel clicked his tongue.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. …then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

At that moment, everyone besides the leaders made a shocked expression on their face.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and Maou-Sama have been annihilated."

At that moment Azazel started laughing loudly, he later looked towards Michael.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"…I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the Devils will be destroyed."

"Yes. If we do another war, the Three Factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Azazel them smiled and opened his arm wide while saying.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

"And, is this is?"

Michael then gazed towards Issei.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Welsh Dragon soon."

Everyone looked towards Issei with a wondering expression on their faces, Issei then looked towards Asia.

"Asia. Is it all right if I ask Michael-San about you?"

"If Ise-San wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Ise-San."

Issei then looked forward and asked.

"Why did you exile Asia?"

At his question, everyone's eyes later became surprised by what Issei had asked Michael. At that moment Kazuki stood up and looked towards Michael and Gabriel.

"Michael-Sama, Gabriel-Sama. If it wouldn't be much trouble could I explain it to him?"

Michael looked towards him and nodded in agreement, while Gabriel smiled at him.

"Very well, Kazuki-Kun."

"Thank you. Nii-San, the current System created by God isn't as perfect as it originally was when it's creator was still alive. So the way it is now, the system is only able to provide Divine Protection, Mercy, also things like Exorcisms, Crosses etc are able to still work. But since its creator isn't operating it several issues occurred."

"After God died, in that…some system trouble occurred…is what you're saying?"

"From what I can guess the Seraph are only able to start up it up, so its original operations are very limited. For that reason those who carry anything that could possibly affect it have to be dealt with before the system completely breaks."

At Kazuki's explanation, both Michael and Gabriel nodded.

"Kazuki-Kun is correct, the only thing that we can do is apologize."

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your brother's Boosted Gear, your Divine Dividing as well along with Zephyr Shift."

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system…"

Xenovia then interjected.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. I apologize. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Michael bowed his head towards Asia and Xenovia, while the shook their heads.

"No, Michael-Sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a Devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. …I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but… Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Asia smiled and interjected.

"Michael-Sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-Sama who I admired, it's an honor!"

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that Asia!"

"If we're talking about subordinates, that bastard Gadreel tried to kill me twice along with his sister."

Azazel only looked at them with his usual expression.

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization, it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. The reason is, the human with no talent, you, could have run wild with the power of the Welsh Dragon without being able to control it, and have a bad effect on us or the world. And at least you didn't die, Kazuki."

"Thanks to you, I am a Devil."

"Do you dislike it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you became a Devil. And at least your brother got a little sister and a Masochist who's heavily into S&M out out it."

Once Azazel said that, Raynare spit takes with a reddened expression on her face.

"Azazel-Sama, I'm not a Masochist and I'm not into S&M!"

"Hahahaha, don't lie that was one of the reasons you fell. Come on just admit it."

"But, I'm into S&M and I'm not a Masochist! And I don't want Kazuki-Kun to bend me over and make me his bit…"

At that moment, Raynare covered her mouth before she could say anything else and started crying to herself into a corner with Mittelt and Kalawarner calming her down. Azazel laughed then turned his attention towards Vali, Kazuki and Issei.

"Now before talking about a certain concern of mine, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-Sama. Firstly, Vali the Abyss Dragon. What do you want to do to the world?"

Vali only shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"If I can fight strong guys like the current Vanishing Dragon, then it's fine."

Azazel then turned his attention towards Kazuki.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Vali. Then what about said the Vanishing Dragon, what would you do?"

"The only thing that I want to do is continue living my life and going to school with my friends, while mastering my Sacred Gear and my own draconic abilities. And possibly following the instruction of my predecessor and forming a team."

"Oh, then I might have a few suggestion and advice for you. Then, Welsh Dragon, what about you?"

At Azazel's question Issei started scratching his cheek nervously.

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth."

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move."

Issei continued making a troubled expression, until Azazel added.

"Hyoudou Issei, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."

"…"

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left that is the most important is continuation of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavor in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?"

"I would like to have the peaceful one please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!"

At Issei's declaration Rias's face started becoming completely flushed, and Kiba tapped Issei on his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Ise-Kun, Sirzechs-Sama is present here you know?"

Sirzechs laughing in a low manner, and Issei started to add.

"Um…I, since I am an idiot, the meaning of the 90% contents of this conference are obscure. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-San and also the other members as well, if they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them!...Wait, I am still quite weak though. However what I can do is about that. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades."

"That was a good save Welsh Dragon, I thought Sirzechs would've annihilated you for saying you wanted to do ecchi things with his sister right in front of him."

As Azazel started laughing loudly, Michael looked towards him and asked.

"Azazel there was a matter that you wanted to discuss. What was it?"

"Oh, right. It actually concerns the Maid Dragon Emperor."

"Don't call me that! What do I have to do with you?!"

Azazel looked towards Kazuki with a slightly serious expression slightly surprising him.

"It's about that girl you met when you were twelve."

"What does she have to do with…wait, how did you know I met her when I was twelve? H-Have you been stalking me?!"

"Of, course not I'm not some pedophile who stalks kids. I had some Fallen Angels stalk you, I had my suspensions that you and your brother had a Sacred Gear."

Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces, while Kazuki and Issei gave him a 'WTF' face before shouting in sync.

""WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHO THE HELL STALKS TWO TWELVE YEAR OLD BOYS AND TRIES TO RATIONALIZE IT?!""

"Hey, you two really do shout the same thing at the exact same time. And besides that maid girl has been doing it longer than I have."

Everyone then looked towards Lucina whose face was turning red out of embarrassment, before looking away and crying to herself.

"I-I haven't been spying on K-K-K-Kazuki-Kun! Now he's going to think I'm a weird stalker!"

Lucia started comforting her by patting her on the back, she later looked towards Azazel with a menacing glare.

"You made my sister cry Azazel, you'd better get on with your little conversation before I kick you in your special spot!"

Azazel shuttered slightly and turned towards Kazuki, Sirzechs then turned his attention towards him.

"Azazel for what reason were you bringing up a girl who was with Kazuki-Kun?"

"It wouldn't be mine or any of our concern, if she was just some girl. Well, why don't Kazuki explain what she looks like?"

"I really have no idea what the has to do with anything, but whatever. She's a cute girl our age, with black hair, she wear Gothic clothing and she has emotionless gray eyes that looks like she's looking straight through you. Now what does that have to…"

Kazuki looked and noticed the shocked expressions on Sirzechs's, Michael, Gabriel's and Grayfia's face. Everyone else looked at him with a confused expression on their face.

"What's wrong with, it look like you've seen a…"

At that moment Kazuki unconsciously sent his Sacred Gear's power throughout his body, he looked around and noticed that Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Sona and Akeno had stopped in place. The only ones who were conscious were the leaders, Grayfia, Lucina, Lucia, Vali, Xenovia, Kiba, Yumi, Rias and Issei who regained his consciousness.

"Oh, the Welsh Dragon has come back."

"D-Did something happen?"

"It seems only me, Ise, Yuuto, and Xenovia are able to move from my family."

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Ise is the possessor of the Welsh Dragon and because Yuuto has an irregular Holy Demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened."

Kazuki then looked towards Yumi who was unfrozen.

"Wait, Yumi-San why're you able to move?"

Yumi held her hand up and summoned a European Sword from a dimensional storage, once Kazuki saw it he made a shocked expression on his face.

"That's the same Holy Sword from that was in Iri-Chan's families' possession."

"It was the last Holy Sword that was created Galatine, but no one was yet qualified to use it. It has the seven abilities of the original Excalibur, but it's still weaker than the other Holy Swords."

Issei then looked towards Rias with a confused expression on her face.

"Be that as it may. Buchou, what happened?"

"It seems…"

"To be a terrorist attack."

Azazel interjected into Rias's answer, as him and Michael looked outside. Issei made a shocked expression on his face, as he saw several people people outside dressed in robes.

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it. Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician Merlin Ambrosius and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class Devil."

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

"But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. Maybe the Longinus are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the Sacred Gear program constructed by God, that's one of the opinions of us 'Grigori'. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

Rias started clenching her fist tightly.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

"By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Rias glared towards Azazel, he smirked and held his hand towards the window and a large number of light spears showered down towards the Magicians instantly taking out a large number of them.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of Forbidden Balor View any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?"

"Can't we escape from here?"

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base."

Rias then looked towards her brother with a concerned expression on her face.

"Onii-Sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building my base's clubroom has a remaining unused Rook piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, Castling, huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

Sirzechs nodded and looked towards Grayfia, with a curious expression on his face.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through Castling with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer Ojou-Sama and one other."

"So Rias and someone else…"

"Sirzechs-Sama, I'll also go!"

Issei held his hand out with a confident expression on his face, Sirzechs looked towards him with an appreciative expression before looking towards Azazel.

"Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control Gasper's Sacred Gear?"

Azazel fell silent and started reaching in his breast pocket, he pulled out a bracelet and tossed it towards Issei. He caught it and looked at it with odd expression on his face.

"What's this?"

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned Half-Vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

Issei then placed the bracelet in his pocket as Kazuki walked towards him with his fist held up, Issei smirked and both of them fist bumped.

"You don't have to enter Balance Breaker yet, you can handle someone guys like this and save our Vampire Kouhai."

"You don't have to tell me that."

Michael then walked towards Azazel with a concerned expression on his face.

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…"

Grayfia started making the preparations for Rias and Issei to teleport to the Old School building, Grayfia looked and noticed the impatient expression on Rias's face.

"Ojou-Sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

Azazel looked towards Vali, as he was looking at the window.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Abyss Dragon comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Welsh Dragon to transfer over to the center using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the Half-Vampire who has become a problem?"

After Vali said that, he got several glares from the members of the Occult Research Club members.

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood."

Vali opened the window the room and looked towards him.

"Balance Break."

 **[Abyss Dragon Balance Breaker]**

A powerful gust of wind started surrounding Vali's body along with a dark silvery light, and Vali entered his Balance Breaker. Vali flew out through the window towards the Magicians, in seconds a powerful shockwave and the Magicians started falling one by one.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defense are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

A tense expression appeared on Michael's and Azazel's faces.

"Back to the point of me asking about the relationship between Kazuki and that girl. The organization's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

"Why does everyone keep coming back to her?"

"Kazuki-Kun."

Kazuki then looked towards Gabriel as she called out to him.

"Did that girl ever tell you her name?"

"Uh, yea she told me that her name was Ophis."

Once he said a grim expression appeared on the faces of Michael and Sirzechs, Gabriel looked towards Kazuki with a worried expression.

"Kazuki-Kun, the girl you who befriended you was the Ouroboros Dragon and the Dragon of Infinity. Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade."

Kazuki made a shocked expression on his face by what Gabriel had told him.

"Y-You mean, the girl that I met was a Dragon that could've annihilated me at any moment I was around her."

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade.]

At that moment they heard a new voice entering the room.

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time…"

Sirzechs clicked his tongue and looked towards Grayfia.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes!"

Grayfia directed both Issei and Rias towards the corner of the meeting room.

"Ojou-Sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle."

"W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-Sama!"

Before Rias could finish, both her and Issei were transported towards the Old School Building. Sirzechs looked towards the magic circle and immediately recognized it.

"The magic circle of Leviathan."

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan."

A single women appeared from the magic circle, wearing a dress with low-cut with a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-Dono?"

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

Azazel smirked and added.

"So it's a feud between the New and Old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes towards her and asked.

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

"Aside from being a symbol of power, she just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for her help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world."

Serafall looked towards Cattleya with confused eyes.

"Cattleya-Chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-Chan…I-I!"

At that moment both Lucina and Lucia stood in front of Serafall with their arms blocking Cattleya's path.

"Sorry, but you're not laying a hand on Serafall-Sama."

"That's my sister's nice way of saying, Step off Bitch!"

Cattleya laughed at both of them and looked directly towards Serafall.

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer Sirzechs, your era is over."

"Wow, you must be very confident or very idiotic. You're basically challenging three leaders on your own."

Cattleya looked towards Kazuki with an irritated expression on her face.

"Our leader has a soft spot for you, she ordered my not to kill you. But she never said that I couldn't beat you to near death."

Kazuki smirked and summoned Arondight in his hand, and pointed it toward her while summoning his light wings.

"Then bring it Cattle-San."

"My names Cattleya! Not Cattle, you whelp."

"Whatever."

Kazuki flew through the opened window with Cattleya spreading her Devil wings and following him, she held her hand out and fired off a blast of demonic power. Kazuki smirked and slashed the attack in half with Arondight, Cattleya clicked her tongue and started firing off several blasts of demonic power towards him.

At that moment each of the demonic bullets all started vanishing in several tears in space around him, and two familiar people appeared around him. Both Lucina and Lucia appeared with her Devil wings spread out, both o them started releasing demonic power.

"Sorry to interrupt, but little Ms. Cattle threatened our King."

"As a Queen, I can't let that insult towards my King stand. I'm sorry Kazuki-Kun, but let us join your fight against the fake Leviathan."

"Alright the more the merrier."

Once Lucia called Cattleya a fake Leviathan, Cattleya gained a tick mark on her forehead and gritted her teeth.

"I'm not the fake Leviathan! I'm the actual descendant of the original Leviathan!"

"Sorry hun, but we don't recognize you as Leviathan."

In an instant Lucia vanished and Cattleya was kicked towards the ground, she gritted her towards the ground. She turned her head and saw Lucia smirking confidently at her.

"We only recognize our King Sera-Tan."

"Looks like I'll have to use my item."

Cattleya took out a bottle with a snake from her breast and swallowed it, at that moment her demonic power started increasing incredibly.

"Do you brats still think that you can fight me?"

"Never know until we try."

The three of them smirked and started releasing their own powers and without hesitation they charged towards Cattleya preparing for the battle.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou, Lavinia.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Twenty of the Twin Dragons. The meeting went on as planned…but several secrets were revealed and two girl were embarrassed in front of their crush. After the conference was attacked Kazuki was told the true identity of Ophis, as the Infinity Dragon and the leader of the Khaos Brigade. And Cattleya plans to attack the Serafall, but it interrupted by her Queen/Bishop duo and Kazuki. See you Next Chapter, the meeting starts. And the Currents votes for the team bellow are:**

 **Kiyoko Narukami- 7  
Minako Inugami- 3  
Kanata Theta- 6  
Sieghart-6  
Silvia Blake- 4  
Tsuna Sawada- 5  
Rei Ogami- 5  
Nagi Springfield- 7  
Konoka Konoe- 5  
Asuna Kagurazaka- 6**


	21. Heavenly Dragons vs Abyss Dragon

**Heavenly Dragons vs Abyss Dragon**

When both Issei and Rias opened their eyes against the noticed that they were transported into the Occult Research Room where Gasper was being held. The looked and noticed that there were female Magicians inside of the room along with Gasper tied up to a chair.

"Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn devils!"

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!"

Gasper looked at both of his Master and Senpai with said eyes, Rias looked at Gasper with a look of relief.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…"

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, Senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…"

Gasper started crying after, but Rias started looking at him with kind eyes.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? Now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

"…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper! Me and Buchou won't abandon you!"

As Gasper was crying one of the female Magicians struck Gasper and then she sneered as she grabbed Gasper by his hair.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous Half-Vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this Half-Vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing Fallen Angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"T-This…"

Issei gritted his teeth tightly and started walking towards the Magician, but his hand was grasp by Rias. He looked back at her with a shocked expression on his face, she made a calm expression on started walking forward.

"I…treasure my servant."

At that moment one of the Magician's fired off a magical bullets towards Rias, with her uniform being torn slightly by the impact.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory."

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

The female Magician fired off another magical bullet towards Rias, but this time Issei got in front of Rias and blocked the attack from reaching her. The attack hit Issei right in his face, but he continued looking towards them.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!"

At Rias's declaration, Gasper broke out into tears and Issei started clenching his fist tightly.

"B-Buchou…I…I!"

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Issei raised his voice throughout the entire room, gaining Gasper's attention.

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-San! Asia! Kazuki, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Yumi and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

Issei held up his fist while releasing a red aura, with his Boosted Gear appearing on his arm.

"Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost]**

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Rias nodded and Issei immedately promoted to Queen, he held his Boosted Gear up and shouted.

"Ascalon!"

 **[Blade]**

At the new announcement, Ascalon's blade came from the shell of his Boosted Gear gauntlet. The female Magician looked at Issei with a wary expression on their face. Issei placed the blade of Ascalon on his hand and drew blood from his right hand.

"Ise…?"

Rias looked at him with a worried expression on her face, but Issei continued looking at Gasper with the same expression on his face.

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by a girl, next is standing up! Don't you have a wonderful pair of balls on youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Issei reached his Ascalon blade forward and the droplets of blood flew towards Gasper and fell next to his face.

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbors the Strongest Dragon. And show us that you're a man!"

Gasper nodded strongly, he licked the blood from on his mouth and at the moment the atmosphere inside of the room started shifting. An eerie feeling started appearing in the room, when everyone looked towards Gasper and noticed that he wasn't in the chair anymore. As they were looking around the room for where Gasper were, a sudden noise entered the room.

Chichichichichichi

They looked around and noticed a large number of black bats in the room with glowing red eyes peering at them. All of them started swooped down towards the female Magicians.

"Kuh! So he transformed, that damn Vampire!"

"Bastard!"

The female Magicians started firing off a fire magical bullets towards the separate bats, but missing every singe time. Countless black hands started extending out towards the female Magicians, and started clinging to them.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"You intend to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The Magicians started having a hard time getting away from the shadows, but they weren't able to remove them. Issei looked at the scene with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood."

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

The female Magicians turned towards them and started firing off several magic bullets towards Issei and Rias. But at that moment the magical bullets were all stopped in mid-air by Gasper's Sacred Gear.

[It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.]

Gasper's voice echoed throughout the entire room, his eyes started glowing with a bright red light.

[I'm stopping you people!]

The female Magicians were all suddenly stopped by Gasper's Forbidden Balor View.

[Ise-Senpai! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!"

Issei ran passed by everyone one of the female Magicians and started touching all of the Magician and finishing by striking a pose.

"Dress Break!"

Issei snapped his finger all of the female Magicians clothes were all blown off instantly, and a nosebleed started spurting out of Issei's nose.

"Gasper, together we're invincible."

[Yes!]

Issei started cheering along with Gasper, but was stopped as Rias pocked his forehead with a slightly irked expression on her face.

"Is that really so?"

Issei started laughing nervously, minutes later after Issei placed the bracelet that Azazel gave him and placed it on Gasper's arm after he changed into a spare clothing. He started tying up the female Magicians and started asking Ddraig a question.

"By the way, Ddraig, who is Ophis?"

 **[Ophis. That's a nostalgic name.]**

"So who is she?"

 **[The strongest of the Dragon tribe.]**

"Is she really stronger than the Vanishing and Welsh Dragons, that me and Kazuki possess?"

 **[Yeah, because he's stronger than God as well. He's the only existence that God couldn't take on carelessly. He's a true monster with power equal to infinite.]**

"Seriously!? So there was still a dragon stronger than you and Albion!"

 **[He's the only one. The only one who exceeds us. He's the strongest existence in this world.]**

"But, Kazuki said that Ophis was a girl."

 **[Ophis is without gender, he can take any shape without limit.]**

"Kazuki really attracted someone dangerous."

After Issei was finished tying up the female Magicians, Rias later teleported the Magicians off the Underworld.

"Senpai, is your hand okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to injuries of this extent. Even though I look like this, I've also had a hole in my stomach from the attack of a Fallen Angel."

"Ueeeeeeeh? R-Really…? S-Senpai has really experienced a lot of violence…"

Issei smirked and started scratching his head nervously.

"How was drinking my blood?"

"Yes, my power temporarily welled up from the bottom, but…I have returned to normal now."

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, Ise, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-Sama!"

[Yes!]

Outside Yumi was wielding Galatine and started charging towards a group of the female Magicians, they held their hands up and started firing off a barrage of magic bullets. Yumi clenched Galatine in her hand and she started speeding towards the Magicians.

She started dodging the barrage of magical bullets, she suddenly stopped and the blade started being surrounded with a destructive aura. Yumi fired off a slash of destructive power towards them, once it touched the ground it exploded outwards sending the Magicians flying backwards.

"Hah Hah, using this takes a lot out of me."

"Got you!"

At that moment two Magicians appeared behind her with magical power gathered in their hands aiming for Yumi.

""Not a chance!""

After hearing those two familiar voices, both Xenovia and Kiba appeared behind them and attack them with their perspective weapons killing them instantly. Both of them landed on the ground next to her with their weapons clenched in their hands.

"Are you alright Yumi?"

"Yes, it's just using this takes a lot out of me."

DOOOOOON

They started hearing several explosions coming from the air, Azazel had came out of the conference room and looked at the battle between Kazuki, Lucina and Lucia vs. Cattleya.

"Hmm, it seems they're putting up a good fight against her, but that women devoured one of Ophis's snakes."

At that moment a blast of magical power was aimed at Azazel from behind, he crashed into the ground as Issei, Rias and Gasper were coming from the Old School Building.

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

"That's right, Azazel."

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped Half-Vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Abyss Dragon ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the Three Great Powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that."

 **[Divide]**

In the air, Kazuki divided half of Cattleya's power and kicked her towards the ground creating a large cloud of smoke. Cattleya came from the smoke with her eyes directed towards Kazuki.

"How vulgar of a man kicking a women. Argh!"

At that moment Lucia appeared behind Cattleya kicked her into the air.

"It won't be an issue if I'm the one doing the kicking, then right."

"You vulgar bitch!"

"Oooh, touchy touchy."

Cattleya held her hand out and started gathering demonic power around her hand and fired off a massive blast of power towards Lucia. Lucina appeared in front of Lucina with her hands held up, a violet magic circle with two wing-like insignia on it appeared in front of her hands.

"Seere Demonic Calculations, Spatial Displacement."

Once the large blast of demonic power touched the magic circle in front of Lucina, several dark violet markings started stretching around the blast of demonic power. The blast of demonic power was instantly teleported from in front of her, the same magic circle appeared behind Cattleya.

And the demonic power started speeding towards her, the blast of demonic power made contact and sent her flying towards the ground. The attack created a large crater, with Cattleya injured on the ground. Azazel stood up and started dusting himself off.

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…"

Azazel then looked up towards Vali with a smirk on his face.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the Abyss Dragon capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to become strong, but I should have also said don't only make factors that will destroy the world."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Demon Dragon Emperor. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck."

Vali smirked as Kazuki landed on the ground, next to Issei and the others.

"My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer."

At that moment a shocked expression appeared on everyone's besides Azazel's face.

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Abyss Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm Half-Human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Abyss Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking."

Several four sets of bat like wings came from Vali's back, as he looked down at everyone.

"No way…that can't be…"

 **[This child is the only one of my host who was weak, the only host who could handle my powers. Everyone else went insane and died a pathetic death, how lucky am I.]**

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. A Devil-Human Hybrid in possession of the Demon Dragon Emperor, I knew the past and present possessors. And he's the only who'll be able to fully control that Dragon's full power without being driven insane."

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?"

At that moment Cattleya came from the ground with several injuries, on her body. At that moment Lucia clicked her tongue and glared at her.

"Geez, you can say a lot of things about her. But the bitch can take a hit."

"Stop calling me a bitch!"

"Make me!"

"…Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?"

"Yes, she who is the Dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. So are you."

Azazel smirked and looked towards Cattleya.

"…So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhaza. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you."

At that moment Cattleya looked towards him with anger.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!"

Azazel smirked and started reaching into his pocket.

"Yo, Kazuki and Silver Sisters. You wouldn't mind that I finish this Leviathan off."

"Sure, whatever."

Azazel later took out a golden dagger from his pocket with a purple jewel embedded on it.

"That's…."

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the Longinus and Balance Breaker. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

At that moment a disgusted expression appeared on Azazel's face.

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure can go and disappear."

Azazel rose the dagger into the air and its parts separated and light stated gushing out.

"I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

"Balance Breaker!"

At that command a large amount of light started leaking out towards the area, with the Dragon-Type Sacred Gear users responded to it. Once the light vanished Azazel donned a golden Dragon-like armor with purple jewels embedded into it with his jet black wings unfolded.

"I studied the Abyss Dragon and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is Downfall Dragon Spear, in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state Downfall Dragon Spear Armour."

A massive draconic aura started being released from Azazel's Balance Breaker, Issei looked at it with an amazed expression on his face.

 **[No, that isn't a true Balance Breaker.]**

"What do you mean, Ddraig?"

 **[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called Artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?]**

At that moment Vali started laughing at the golden Dragon armor that Azazel had donned.

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!"

"Vali, I'd also like to be your opponent, but…Well, please get along with the Vanishing and Welsh Dragons."

"…It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?"

"Yeah, I just sealed the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the Two Heavenly Dragons the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon and the Sacred Gear of the Devil Dragon. I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

At that moment Issei made a confused expression on his face and Ddraig later elaborated.

 **[He's one of 'Five Great Dragon-Kings'. Azazel talked about Vritra the other day, right? In additions, there's the 'Chaos Karma Dragon' Tiamat, the 'Mischievous Dragon' Yu-Long, and the 'Sleeping Dragon' Midgardsormr. Though I say that, Vritra was eliminated long ago and sealed somewhere. If what Azazel says is true, then Fafnir was also sealed. Though originally, there were six Dragon-Kings.]**

"Wait, isn't Tiamat the Dragon Kazuki made a pact with?"

"Yea, that's her."

 **[Hahahaha! It's a good thing you two are twins, she may not kill you if you look similar to your brother.]**

"Don't worry, I'm…pretty sure she won't kill you."

"Why'd you pause?!"

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"Cattleya, you yourself said that you made a pact with the Ouroboros Dragon."

"…The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent…"

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organization took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhaza know a portion close to the truth."

A bluish black aura started being released by Cattleya's body and she glared towards Azazel.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Cattleya Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying Fallen Angel like you!"

"Yet you were being outdone by two teenage maids and the Maid Dragon Emperor."

Kazuki gained a tick mark and glared towards Azazel, Cattleya gritted her teeth and flew towards Azazel with an angered expression on her face.

"Don't look down on me!"

In an instant Cattleya fresh blood gushed from Cattleya's body, Azazel appeared behind her with a spear in his hand.

"It isn't over!"

At that moment Cattleya changed her arms into tentacle-like and wrapped around Azazel's arm, with an ominous aura surrounding her arm. Rias looked at it with a shocked expression on her face and shouted.

"That is a self-destruct-use technique formula!"

Azazel tried to cut away the tentacles, but they showed no sign of being torn off.

"Azazel! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

"So you'll deal great damage to me with self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Nii-San, I'm going to try something. But, I need you guys to get out of the way."

"What're you doing to do?"

"I don't want you guys being burned away by this."

Kazuki started spinning Arondight in his hand, a large mass of Holy Power started being released from Arondight's blade that started sending a cold chill through the Devil's spines. The started getting away from the Kazuki, he held Arondight over his head.

"Holy Sword of the Knight of Order, the Sword that represents the Undying Light of the Lake gather your power and Slash cut down all Existence!"

The mass of Holy Power started being focused on Arondight's blade, he flew towards the tentacle and Arondight cutting through the very air. At that moment Kazuki rose his blade downwards, once it made contact with the tentacle it immedately sliced through the tentacle.

"Th-That's impossible, these tentacles is specially made to absorb my life-force. That can't be cut through."

"Well, sorry for you. Arondight can cut through anything in this world without acceptance."

"Hmm, I guess I owe you one Kazuki. Sorry, this is the end Leviathan."

At that moment Azazel summoned a light spear and threw it towards Cattleya completely piercing through her abdomen. Her body later blew up leaving nothing remaining not even dust, Azazel's armor was also released with the purple core from it falling into his hand.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, Gigantis Dragon-Kun Fafnir."

"Wah!"

He looked down as Gasper screamed, and some kind of magical patterns were engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. It's annoying if time is stopped."

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armor, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel made a light spear in his hand and pointed it towards Vali with a confident smirk on his face.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

At his question everyone looked at him with a confused expression on their face.

"One one hand, there's the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou Descendant + a Legendary Dragon like me. And on the other hand, there's two mere humans like you two which possesses a two of the Heavenly Dragon as well. If it weren't for that Kazuki Hyoudou would've been just a normal overachiever. And Issei Hyoudou would've been just another pervert with his friends."

At that moment Kazuki scowled at Vali along with Issei.

"I investigated you both of you. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part-time job as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability-users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, neither your ancestors had nothing to do with Devils or Angels either. You two really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a Devil as well. Along with the ordinary high school basketball player, a human was reborn as a Dragon. With the exception of Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing and Magic, you're nothing."

Vali started at the normal life that both of them had lived up until now.

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. Ah, so this is my rival. I give up. If your parents had at least been Magicians, than maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You both can become an avenger!"

At that moment Kazuki clenched his teeth along with his fist, his hair started spikey and white along with his eyes becoming like a Dragon's.

"Vali…"

"I'll kill both of your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

At that moment both Issei and Kazuki clenched their teeth with both of their Sacred Gears glowing with a bright light.

""I'm going to kill you, you bastard.""

Their separate aura started being released from their bodies along with killing intent, with Rias and the others looking at them with a shocked expression on their face.

"…Just as you said, our father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. Our mother is an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. However, they raised me up to this point. To me, they're the best parents."

"…as if we'll let you do something like that just so you can get a proper challenge out of it. I actually look forward to both of our parents not getting involved in any of this. Growing old living and living fulfilled life, without the knowledge of the crap that happens around them."

 **[Welsh Dragon….]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon….]**

""We'll both be damned if we let my parents be killed by the likes of yooooooooooooou!""

 **[[….Balance Breaker]]**

At moment a powerful wave of power started surrounding both of them and a combination of red/white aura surrounded both of them.

"Look, Typhon. Issei and Kazuki Hyoudou's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a dragon's surge."

 **[Hahahaha! Sacred Gears use strong emotions as food for power. Both the Lower Hosts seemed to be pissed by your threatening to kill their parents. It seems that straight-laced brat had a straightforward attitude after all.]**

"I see. So their greater affinity with their dragon is also explained through this reason."

Issei started gathering magical power in the magic jets on his back, and both of them started charging towards Vali with an angered expression on both of their faces.

"You've been spouting off this entire night, just for once shut up!"

Vali smirked and at the moment the three of them turned into a trail of red/white/silver light and collided against each other. The impact created a massive shockwave pulling back everything around them, Vali sent out a burst of wind from all sides knocking both of them backwards.

Issei regained his balance and summoned Ascalon from his left arm and charged towards Vali, but Vali only dodged the several slash attack without any issue. But Vali looked and noticed that Issei's attacks started passing through his wind barrier.

 **[Tch, Dragons Slayers are such a nuisance. Vali, that sword carries the properties to harm a dragon…if you get hit then even the wind barrier won't be able to hold.]**

"Is that so, Typhon. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!"

At that moment, kicked Issei aside toward the ground and Kazuki started flying at light-speed towards Vali with his fist held back. Once he punched forward his fist smashed against that wind barrier, and stopping at his fist.

" _Seriously, how strong is this Wind Barrier?"_

 **[The Wind Barrier of Typhon is incredibly indestructible, in the past he was physically able to take on Ddraig with barely any issues and defend against my attacks. If your brother had Ddraig's old ability then it wouldn't be an issue.]**

"If you can't get a hit in, then you won't be able to use Albion's Dividing ability against me Kazuki Hyoudou."

"Your overconfidence might end up getting you hurt!"

"By who?"

"My idiot brother!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost]**

Issei came charging towards Vali and punched forward with his left fist pulled backwards and channeling Ascalon's Dragon Slaying ability into his fist. Once his fist made contact with the barrier, it started breaking through.

CRASH

Vali made a shocked expression as Issei completely broke through his barrier and both Issei's and Kazuki's fists went flying towards him. Vali smirked and caught Issei's wrist and threw him towards Kazuki, both of them were sent flying towards the ground. Once they regained their balance, Issei and Kazuki got up from the ground.

"Ouch, what the hell?"

 **[Partner, it seems that the Demon Dragon is only toying with the both of you. If he was a normal host then he magical power would've been depleted from the strain of using that Dragon's power this much. But because of his immense demonic power and heritage, he's able to use Typhon's power to the fullest.]**

 **[For once I agree with Ddraig, his skill and his Sacred Gear are without peer from the other hosts. And this is only the beginning.]**

"Come on, come on!"

At that moment Vali started firing off a nearly infinite barrage of magical bullets, Kazuki started went in front of Issei with his wings spread out in front of him.

 **[Reflect]**

Once the magical bullet made contact with Kazuki's light wings started started being repelled off of them, they started flying towards Vali. But each of them started being blocked by Vali's wind barrier, Kazuki looked forward and started flying towards him with the number of magical bullets increasing and blocking the attacks with his wings.

"What a reckless move Kazuki Hyoudou!"

"I've never made a reckless move, but my brother on the other hand."

Kazuki moved out of the way, and Issei started charging towards Vali with a clear path in front of him.

"Ddraaaaaig! Transfer power the stored to Ascalon!"

 **[Understood!]**

 **[Transfer]**

Issei transferred the stored power towards Ascalon and punched forward completely shattering through Vali's wind barrier and his fist went straight into Vali's stomach. Vali spat out blood from his mouth and later felt Kazuki placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Got you!"

 **[Divide Divide Divide]**

Kazuki divided Vali's power three times, with the combined attack from both brother Vali's Dragon Armor was blown apart. Vali flew to the ground and regained his footing, hovering in the air with wind and he placed his hand on his stomach and started laughing.

"…Hahaha, amazing! That's the first time that my Sacred Gear was blown off! Teamwork from the two Heavenly Dragons! Just what I would expect, my rivals."

 **[This fight is starting to get interesting Vali.]**

"You took the words right out of my mouth Typhon."

At that moment Vali reactivated his Balance Breaker without any issues, both brothers clicked their tongue out of irritation.

"He's able to use that monstrous Balance Breaker again."

 **[Idiotic child, of course he'll be able to use this Balance Breaker form again.]**

"Are you kidding me, then how're we supposed to end this fight."

 **[You can't that's the point you worthless whelps, all you can do is fall into darkness.]**

At that moment Vali started floating towards the sky with his hand held out, and the air around him started being compressed around his hand with a dark hole appearing in the middle of his hand.

"As a gift for shattering my Sacred Gear, I'll show you both the power of the Abyss Dragon by imploding everything."

 **[Void Drive]**

The air around them started being sucked towards Vali's hand, Kazuki looked and noticed several of the trees beginning to collapsing on themselves. His eyes widened as he noticed the air being sucked up inside of the black void.

"Crap, he's actually able to create a vacuum!"

"What're you talking about?"

"He's actually sucking up the oxygen at such a fast rate that he's actually causing everything around us to implode. If this continue either we run out of oxygen or he'll just crush us."

He looked and noticed that Issei was making a halfway confused expression, Kazuki looked towards Issei with an irritated expression on his face.

"We're going to die if we don't stop him, seriously what were you doing in class?!"

"What was what you bastard?!"

"Oi, Welsh Dragon, Issei Hyoudou. Let me clearly explain it to you."

Issei looked towards Azazel as he pointed towards Rias with a straight face and said plainly.

"That ability causes everything around his surroundings to collapse and vanish, meaning they vanish without a single trace of it remaining. In other words, if Vali got serious, then Rias Gremory's bust will completely cease to exist."

Once Azazel said that an irked expression appeared on Issei face at the word's 'Rias Gremory's bust will completely cease to exist'. Crimson aura started surrounding Issei's body, Kazuki looked at him with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Please don't tell me he's going to…."

"Don't…"

"Please don't…"

"Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

At that moment a powerful burst of power started coming from Issei's body, with Kazuki looking at him with a deadpanned look.

"He actually did it!"

"You bastard! Buchoooooou's! So you intend to decrease the size of my Buchou's breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasts!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

Issei started boosting his power twelve times, and he continued boosting his power.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

His surrounding area around him started being blown away, including the windows, and the outer walls of the building from Issei's uncountable Boosts.

"Ahahaha! What the heck is that!? Seriously! His Dragon power sprang up because his master's breasts might vanish!"

Kazuki looked at him with an astonished expression as and overwhelming crimson power being releasing from Issei's body.

"He's completely at the level of a Maou-Class Devil, all this for Rias-Senpai's breasts."

 **[I don't know whether to be impressed for feel sorry for Ddraig.]**

Issei pointed his fist towards Vali with an enraged expression on his face.

"Just try to make a move on Rias Gremory! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

Vali looked at him with an amused expression on his face.

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, it's interesting!"

Vali started flying towards both of them, but Issei appeared in front of him causing Vali to make a shocked expression on his face.

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

"This is for Buchou's breasts!"

Issei punched forward punching Vali in his stomach and slightly cracking his armor as he imagined Rias's breast in his mind, Vali spat out blood from his mouth. Vali flew back towards him and started firing off a large barrage of winds blades.

"No you don't!"

 **[Divide Divide]**

Kazuki divided Vali's power twice and he held his hand out towards the wind blades, as his light wings started opening wide open.

 **[Half Dimension]**

At that moment the wind blades were immedately halved by Kazuki's Half Dimension, Issei shot through them with his fist pulled back.

"This is for Lucia's breast!"

Issei punched forward punching Vali in his face, with Lucia's breasts appearing in his mind and completely shattered Vali's helmet.

"This is for Kalawarner's breast and Asia's still growing breast!"

Issei fired off his magic jets and flew towards Vali completely destroying his silver wings on contact, and then he kneed Vali in his stomach.

"Finally! This is for Koneko-Chan's still growing breasts!"

Issei tackled Vali with extreme speed, Vali vomited out blood from his mouth and fell towards the ground.

"Gahah!"

Issei landed in front of him and started walking towards him with an angered expression on his face.

"Koneko-chan! She worries about her small breasts, you know!? You'll halve it!? I won't allow it! Don't take away anymore breasts from that child! Can you understand that pain!? You damn imploding maniac!"

Vali smirked and started standing up with an amused expression on his face, as he started wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

 **[Vali, I've finished analyzing their powers. When compared to your power, you can handle it.]**

"He still has that confident expression on his face, even after all of that damage."

"Typhon, do you think that they're worthy enough to witness the Abyss Dragon's Purgatory Drive? The current Issei and Kazuki Hyoudou that is."

 **[Hahaha! It's never a dull moment with you, interesting awakening my full power and showing them absolute despair. Show them the power, that even the Gods and Maou feared.]**

At that moment the jewels on Vali's Balance Breaker started glowing bright red, with darkness started stretching out towards both of the brothers.

"I, who am about to awaken."

 **{It's starting again!} {why is it always like this?!}**

At that moment, several orbs started flying around Vali each of them releasing voices young and old each of them releasing an anguished scream.

"Am the Abyss Dragon who has grasped the Principle of Annihilation from Satan."

 **{I can't go through this again!} {Please someone just end our suffering!}**

"I harm the "Infinite" and I bellow at the "Dream"."

 **{How long until our suffering finally ends?!} {Why is this always happening?!}**

Issei's arm and Kazuki's whole body started shaking after hearing the several anguish voice coming from Vali's Balance Breaker. At that moment something started coming from the air and landed in front of them, at the same time a magic circle appeared next to him.

"Vali, I've come for you."

"Nya~ Vali, don't act all rash."

Kazuki's eyes widened after hearing the first and second voices, coming from the smoke. Bikou along with Kuroka appeared from the smoke, with Kuroka waving at Kazuki.

"Hey, Kazuki-Kun, Ise-Kun."

Issei looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, as Kuroka called out his name.

"Who're you?"

"That's Kuromi."

Issei looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, and Issei shouted.

"YOUR CAT! YOU HAD THAT SLEEPING IN YOUR BED!"

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"

As both brothers were glaring at each other, Vali stopped chanting and looked towards both of them.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the Northern Country Gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

Issei looked towards both of them and shouted.

"Who are you two?"

"He's the descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha. And that's Kuroka, Koneko Toujou's older sister and an SS-Class. A dangerous women who can fight against an Ultimate-Class Devil."

"I'll shorten is out, he's the descendant of Son Goku. The famous monkey in the Journey of the West."

Issei made a shocked expression by what Kazuki had told him and the fact that Koneko had an older sister and that Bikou was the descendant of Son Goku.

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey Youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. And the Nekoshou Women who can fight on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched."

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Welsh Dragon. And hello again, Pretty-Boy Dragon Emperor."

"I'm sorry Bikou, I don't have a banana for you. Why don't you go back to the zoo and wait for your handler to get you one."

Bikou gain a tick mark and glared at Kazuki with an irritated expression while Kuroka started laughing to herself. At that moment magic circle appeared under them, and Issei held his hand out.

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!"

At that moment Issei started feeling immense fatigue from over using his Balance Breaker, and both him and Kazuki exited their Balance Breaker state.

"If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible."

"I as the Demon Dragon Emperor was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger until then."

"Nya~ Sorry for deceiving you up until now Kazuki-Kun, it was really a pleasure being you pet cat for awhile. I guess next time we see each other we'll be enemies."

As they were vanishing Kazuki noticed the sad expression on Kuroka's face as she vanished along with Vali and Bikou. Once the battle was finally over, the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels were in the midst of helping clean the battlefield and the corpse of the Magicians.

They were approach by Sirzechs who made a happy expression after seeing that everyone were alright and he started getting into a conversation with Azazel about Val. Kazuki walked away from the conversation with a slightly saddened expression on his face.

" _Man tonight really was a bust, I found out the girl I befriended is actually the insanely powerful Dragon that the Gods and the Three Factions are terrified of. And my cat basically ran away from me, seriously there's nothing that can make this any better."_

"Kazuki-Kun!"

Kazuki turned around and was immedately hugged into Gabriel's large and soft assets, Kazuki's face started turning completely red and he gained a slight nosebleed.

" _S-Soft, they're completely perfect. It feels like I'm actually in Heaven."_

"I'm so so so impressed of how you fought so valiantly, I wouldn't expect anything less from Kazuki-Kun!"

" _Gabriel-San…."_

Kazuki started feeling his worries started to vanish and he smiled slightly, but he later felt someone tearing him from her grasps. And stared hugging him from behind, it turned his head and saw Raynare giving him a pout expression.

"Muu, I can't take this anymore!"

"Can't take what Ray….?"

Before Kazuki could finish, Raynare pressed her lips against Kazuki's, his face started turning bright red out of embarrassment along with Raynare. Once they were finished, he felt several glares directed towards Raynare. But he stood just as Michael was preparing to return to Heaven, he then looked towards Issei and they both nodded.

"Michael-Sama there's something that I want to ask you?"

"Yes, Kazuki-Kun."

"Is there a way that you can let Xenovia pray without getting damaged?"

"Along with Asia."

Michael looked at them with surprised expression on his face along with Asia and Xenovia, but Michael nodded while giving a small laugh.

"I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already Devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

Both Xenovia and Asia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord to Michael-Sama."

Michael smiled at both of their answers.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two Devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

Both Issei and Kazuki gave out a sigh out of relief, Issei then looked towards Asia with a smile on his face.

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia! …Though he doesn't exist."

"Ise-San!"

Asia became teary eyed and embraced Issei with a smile on her face, Xenovia walked towards Kazuki with an appreciative expression on her face.

"Thank you, Kazuki."

Kazuki looked at her with a slight smirk on his face, Xenovia looked at him with a slight confused expression.

"Well, I never expected you to thank me Blue-Haired Heretic."

"I've already told you to stop calling me that you White-Haired Heretic!"

"Fine, then I'll just call you Xeno-Chan. I can't exactly…"

At that moment, Xenovia kissed Kazuki on his cheek causing him to blush slightly. Azazel looked at both Kazuki and Issei with a curious expression his face.

"I've met a lot of twins in my day, but I've never met anyone like you two. Without even muttering a word you two were able to immedately know what each other were about to say. Why is that?"

Both Issei and Kazuki looked at each other and smirk, they later wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders before smiling wide.

""Well we are the Twin Dragons. The Hosts of the Heavenly Dragons.""

Everyone looked at them with a shocked expression on their face, and they later started laughing along with both Issei and Kazuki.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou, Lavinia.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **The Avalon Team: 1. Kazuki (Leader) 2. Raynare (Vice-Leader) 3. Mittelt (Supporter) 4. Yumi (Swordswomen)**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Twenty-One of the Twin Dragons, I had some extra time today so I decided to get the fight between the Two Heavenly Dragons against the Abyss Dragon. Vali showed off the power of the Abyss Dragon as the Demon Dragon Emperor.**

 **And Vali revealed a power similar to the Heavenly Dragon's Juggernaut Drive, the Purgatory Drive. In the end the match between them ending in a draw, Kuroka decided to leave early than expected. But all in all the conference ended with a Happy Ending, well until next time. The Current votes are:**

 **Kiyoko Narukami- 7  
Minako Inugami- 3  
Kanata Theta- 6  
Sieghart-6  
Silvia Blake- 4  
Tsuna Sawada- 7  
Rei Ogami- 5  
Nagi Springfield- 7  
Konoka Konoe- 5  
Asuna Kagurazaka- 6**


	22. After the Conference

**After the Conference**

"And so, from today on I'll be the adviser of this Occult Research Club. Please call me Azazel-Sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

Inside of the Occult Research Club, Azazel was sitting down in Rias's seat wearing a suit with Rias making a perplexed expression, while touching her hand.

"…Why are you here?"

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

Azazel started acting nonchalantly towards everyone in the room, while they gave him an odd expression on their faces.

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Along with the Vanishing Dragon, whose forming his own team. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Abyss Dragon. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the Abyss Dragon Team. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali, Son Goku and Kuroka."

At that mention of Kuroka's name Koneko started to shake slightly, with Kazuki placing his hand on her shoulder comfortably.

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?"

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong Sacred Beasts in Heaven and Demonic Beasts as well."

"…So it's a war?"

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

As Issei was titling his head, he felt Kazuki placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't over think it Nii-San you head might blow."

Issei shot a glare towards Kazuki, while Azazel started laughing loudly.

"Welsh Dragon, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is the Abyss Dragon Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact."

Issei nodded his head in agreement, while Azazel continued his conversation.

"You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the Dragon Slaying sword you got from Michael with Boosted Gear's power along with Kazuki's Divine Dividing. Also, Vali didn't go all out. If it weren't for that you both would have lost. Rather, you could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a Dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed."

"Azazel what was that other power Vali had, the 'Purgatory Drive'?"

"That's something Albion or Ddraig can tell both of you when you're ready. Welsh Dragon you also need to master your Balance Breaker. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilize the Red Dragon Emperor's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a Pawn that consumed only one piece taking down the King also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

They started letting everything settle in.

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"…Yes."

Issei started thinking about the severe difference between both him and Vali.

"Can I become strong?"

"I'll make you strong. Since I'm a Fallen Angel with free time."

Issei then pointed towards Gasper, who looked at him with a shocked expression.

"If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we do something with Gasper's time-stopping?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!"

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the Khaos Brigade."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!"

Everyone deadpanned Gasper as he hid back inside of his cardboard box, Azazel then turned towards Issei, Kazuki and Kiba.

"That's right, Holy Demonic sword Kid, Vanishing and Welsh Dragons. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"I can stay in my Balance Breaker for one hour forty-five minutes."

"And my limit is one hour."

Azazel sighed slightly and looked towards the three of them.

"That's not good. At the very least, you three need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

The three of them nodded in agreement, but Kazuki held his hand up.

"What's Vali's current limit?"

"The Abyss Dragon can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

Both of them made a shocked expression on their face, with the line between them becoming wider by the moment.

" _Are you kidding me, we were barely able to fight him for a couple of minutes."_

Azazel then turned towards Akeno.

"Do you still hate us…no, Barakiel?"

At that moment Akeno's demeanor completely changed.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

Akeno answered with a stern expression.

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

And once again, Azazel turned towards Issei.

"Hey, Welsh Dragon is Ise fine? Ise, your dream is to make a harem, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

Issei's eyes immedately became inflamed with desire.

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Seriously!?"

"Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes!"

"All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"Y-You fell for such a thing!? Eh? Seriously!?"

"Really. According to legend, the Leaders of the Grigori were tempted by human women and fell for teaching them valuable knowledge from Heaven."

Azazel then smirked at them.

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that God was great! and God was wonderful! With our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in Heaven."

"Ah, somehow, I'm suddenly sympathetic for the Fallen Angels."

"Ooh, you really are sensible, aren't you? That's right, if you're a man, live in a state of desire. Devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon. Along with the Vanishing Dragon."

Issei's nose started bleeding at the idea of meeting more Fallen Angel women, while Kazuki narrowed his eyes towards Azazel.

"What do I have to do with this?!"

"What you're obviously forming your own Harem?"

"Of course Kazuki-Kun's forming his own Harem, with me as the Alpha."

Kazuki did a spit take by what Raynare had said, she later started getting looks from the girl's on Kazuki's side.

"Ara, why exactly do you think you're the Alpha Raynare-San?"

"Because I'm the one who dated Kazuki-Kun first, so that means I'm the Alpha."

"Ufufufu, I believe that I'm more suited for the position Raynare-San."

Within seconds there was a large scale argument about who would be the Alpha and who would take who's virginity. Azazel looked at them and started laughing.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Welsh and Vanishing Dragon to perfect Balance Break. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation. Also Kazuki have you already considered members of your team?"

"Yea, I've already asked Raynare-Chan, Mittelt and Yumi. For the other members I'll be searching out for them while training with my instructor."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"Tiamat."

Azazel made a shocked expression on his face, before nodding his head.

"Oh, right so that rumor about someone finally making her their familiar was true. Well, I guess that's one issue out of the way. I'll also have to personally train the you three Fallen Angels who'll end up being more involved."

"W-What? To be trained by Azazel-Sama."

"That would be…"

"You three have showed more progress than normal Fallen Angels, I'm sure you'll be able to rise in rank in no time."

"We also have to become stronger too?"

Azazel shook his head at what Rias had asked.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young Devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young Devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present Devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

Everyone looked at him as he finished talking about the meeting.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it."

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing which has begun an unknown evolution. And there's also the Holy Demonic Sword. Furthermore, there's the Forbidden Balor View. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms."

Those three who wielded Sacred Gears looked at Azazel as he started laughing like a maniac, at that moment Kazuki's heart started beating faster like something was calling out to him and his eyes widened out of shock.

"Kazuki-Kun are you alright?"

He instantly snapped out of it, as Raynare called out to him and he smiled at her with a reassuring expression on his face.

"U-Uh, yea. I'm alright, I'm going to take a short walk for a while."

"Wait, Kazuki before you go. What exactly did Ophis tell you?"

Kazuki turned towards Azazel with everyone listening in out of curiosity.

"She really didn't say much, really I thought she was just a regular girl. Though when we were on that date…"

At that slip of the tongue, Kazuki covered his mouth and everyone in the room looked at him with a shocked expression.

[You went on a date with the Leader of the Khaos Brigade?!]

"Don't yell at me?! I thought that she was a normal girl, thought I…."

"Just forget them, what did she say?"

"She said something about recruiting someone in this own, which ended up being Vali. But she did say she wanted to kick some guy out of her home."

Azazel looked at him with a confused expression, until he started to think about it.

"To kick some guy out of her home…but her home was the…oh, I see."

"What? Do you know anything"

"Nothing, everyone's dismissed for now."

Everyone started leaving the room, with Azazel sitting in Rias's chair while placing both of his hand behind his head.

"Hmm, she's she trying to get rid of Great Red. It's odd Ophis has never showed any interest in humanity in the past, so I wonder what she sees the Vanishing Dragon as."

Kazuki started heading towards the roof of the school, he walked towards the edge of the building and rested his arm on the ledge. He started looking towards the sky with a wondering expression on his face, before sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't relevant, and I didn't want to complicate things."

"Well, it's a little late for that now…Ophis-San."

Ophis was sitting on the upper structure of the roof and looking down at Kazuki with the same emotionless expression on her face. Kazuki spread his wings and flew towards the upper structure, and sat down next to her.

"So, are you afraid of me now?"

"No I'm not afraid of you, if you wanted to kill me you could've done so at anytime. Though I was surprised that the girl that I met was actually a Dragon God and the leader of the women who attacked the Leaders yesterday."

"That was the Leviathan's own agenda, I could care less about the Leaders of the Three Factions. Though if you were to get hurt, I would've been sad."

Kazuki blushed slightly after hearing how much she actually cared about him.

"Why do you care so much about me? I don't know whether our meeting was just fate or chance, but you've saved both me and my friend. And you even told your henchmen not to kill me."

"I don't know, probably because you were the only one who didn't see me as a just a symbol. I'm a Dragon who was born from the Nothingness of Infinity, either people would be too terrified to approach me or follow me to gain immense power. But, when I'm with you I can actually just talk normally for a change."

"Oh, if it makes you happen. Then I'll be happy to talk to you then."

Ophis looked at him with a slight smile on her face, she then yawned slightly.

"I'm tired."

"Then you should probably…"

"Can you lie down on your back?"

"Huh, but I have to get to…"

Kazuki stopped as Ophis looked at him with an emotionless deadpanned look, Kazuki laughed nervously and lied down on the top of the roof.

"I really don't get why I have to…"

At that moment, Ophis lied her head down on Kazuki's chest and started to cuddle up him. Kazuki started blushing a deep shade of red, as he started hearing her snoring lightly.

"Uh, Ophis-San…"

Kazuki looked down and saw Ophis's sleeping face, he smiled slightly and pulled her closer to him. As Kazuki was lying down he started drifting asleep. A couple of minutes after school had ended, Kazuki woke up and sat up. He looked and noticed that Ophis was standing up and looking up into the sky, with the same expression on her face. Kazuki stood up, while making a saddened expression on his face..

"There's nothing that I can say that'll make you stop this is there? Ophis-San when exactly is this going to end?"

"No, I'll get rid of Great Red and reclaim my World of Silence."

Kazuki looked at her with a conflicted expression before smiling slightly towards Ophis.

"Then I'll have to get rid of the Khaos Brigade."

Ophis turned towards him, with a slight hint a sadness in her eyes.

"So, do you plan do fight me?"

"I'd never want to fight against you, for two reasons actually. Reason one, the most obvious one actually you'd kill me in an instant if you wanted to. And Reason two, I'd never lay a hand against someone that I care about…aside from Nii-San. So that means I'll have to train hard to destroy the Khaos…"

Kazuki was stopped as Ophis wrapped her arms around him, while resting her chin on his shoulder and pressing her breast against his chest causing Kazuki to blush slightly.

"Uh, Ophis-San."

As Ophis was hugging Kazuki, she started to mumble to herself.

"I wish you were born ages ago, then maybe I wouldn't have mind living in this world."

"What was that Ophis-San?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later Kazuki."

Before Ophis stepped away from Kazuki she kissed his cheek, Kazuki blushed slightly and placed his hand on his cheek.

"Ophis-San?"

"Never give into the Dragon of Supremacy, if you want to surpass the Albion then never give into the Juggernaut Drive."

"…the Juggernaut Drive."

"I'll see you later, Kazuki."

Kazuki noticed the air vibrating and Ophis instantly vanished from sight, and Kazuki placed his hand on the place she kissed him and looked down towards the ground.

"What's the Juggernaut Drive?"

 **[It's a curse of the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gears, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing…that's all I have to say on the matter.]**

"Alright, whatever you must have your reasons."

"Oi, Kazuki!"

"Kazuki-Kun!"

He started listening as he heard several footsteps coming through the entrance to the roof, he started walking towards the edge of the upper structure. He looked down and saw the Occult Research Club members along with Raynare, Mittelt and Yumi entering the roof.

"What's everyone doing up here?"

They turned around and noticed Kazuki was standing over in entrance to the roof.

"We got worried because you missed class, what were you doing up here anyway?"

"Oh, that I was…taking a nap."

Issei looked at him with a confused expression on his face, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's odd for you, but whatever. Come on, the Closing Ceremony is about to start."

"Alright."

Kazuki stepped off the ledge and landed in front of everyone, they later smiled and started heading down the stairs of the roof. After the Closing Ceremony, both Issei and Kazuki looked as Akeno, Xenovia, Raynare, Kalawarner and Yumi were carrying their luggage into the house.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'll be imposing on you from today on."

"I'll be moving in also to be with Kazuki-Kun."

"Ufufufu, I can use this opportunity to get to know Ise-Kun."

"Hello, Kazu-Chan. I'll be in your care."

"Buchou what's going…?"

Issei was stopped as Kalawarner hugged Issei into her breast, with Rias and Asia looking at her with an irked expression on their face.

"Ufufufu, naughty boy Ise-Kun."

"…Akeno and Xenovia will also be living together with us in this house along with t-that Fallen Angel, Raynare, Yumi…I-It was Onii-Sama's suggestion. Koneko along with Mittelt also plans to come later."

Kalawarner let go of Issei as he gained a nosebleed, at that moment Kazuki was hugged by Akeno.

"Kazuki-Kun I'll sleep together with you tonight. Ufufu I want to do things with Kazuki-Kun in bed all night just once."

Kazuki's face started turning red, he started sensing several killing intents coming from behind him. Rias later sighed and looked around the house.

"However, this house has rather become small, hasn't it? I've decided. I'll reconstruct it during summer vacation. I'll get in touch with my brother."

Both Issei and Kazuki was a shocked expression by what Rias had offered, and the new members of the Hyoudou Residence started putting their things away.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou, Lavinia.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Murayama, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Mira, Karlamine, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **The Avalon Team: 1. Kazuki (Leader) 2. Raynare (Vice-Leader) 3. Mittelt (Supporter) 4. Yumi (Swordswomen)**

 **A/N: And that's Chapter Twenty-Two of the Twin Dragons, everyone's starting their instruction for their upcoming Summer Training Session. Kazuki meets up with Ophis on the top of their school and they have a little chat about what happened, and she used him as a bed. Later on, everyone else started moving into the Hyoudou Residence. By the way who thinks that I should switch add Seekvaira to Kazuki's harem, or switch her with Murayama? Also who wants me to do chapters where Kazuki is recruiting his teammates. And the current votes are:**

 **Kiyoko Narukami- 8  
Minako Inugami- 3  
Kanata Theta- 8  
Sieghart-6  
Silvia Blake- 4  
Tsuna Sawada- 8  
Rei Ogami- 6  
Nagi Springfield- 9  
Konoka Konoe- 6  
Asuna Kagurazaka- 7**


	23. The Summer Starts

**The Summer Starts**

Kazuki was lying down in his bed with a peaceful expression on his face with Raynare, Lucina sleeping on both sides of him. Kazuki started stirring awake up, he looked and noticed both of them were in his bed with a confused expression on his face. But he also noticed something else was off.

"Why does my bed seem so…"

"Ufufu. Good Morning, Kazuki-Kun."

Kazuki stopped and felt someone crawling onto his body wearing a yukata with very thin fabric, he looked down and saw Akeno coming from under his sheets with her hair unbound. Kazuki's face started turning bright red, as he saw Akeno smiling at him affectionately.

"A-A-Akeno-San."

Kazuki's face started turning redder and redder as Akeno continued feeling her body against his body.

"Ufufu, a man's skin feels better than I imagined. Or is it because it's Kazuki-Kun's body? Hey, Kazuki-Kun. Does my body feel good?"

"U-Uh, y-yes."

Kazuki's mind and reasoning started to turn completely blanks as Akeno continued feeling up his body with her own.

"Ufufu, I'm happy. You can enjoy this body even more if you want to, you know? I also want to know more about Kazuki-Kun's body. Though I say that, since there is a scary Fallen Angel sleeping next to us, there may be a limit to it. But whether or not we get caught, this critical moment is also fun."

"Uh, Akeno-San."

Akeno smiled and placed her hand on Kazuki's cheek, without warning or hesitation Akeno pressed her lips against Kazuki's. As Kazuki was losing all sense of rationality, without thinking he wrapped his arms around Akeno while deepening the kiss. Once they separated Akeno looked at Kazuki with a shocked expression on her face and laughed in her usual tone.

"Ufufufu, I didn't think that Kazuki-Kun would be so bold."

"Well, it's kind of you guy's fault."

"Akeno-San! What're you doing in Kazuki-Kun's bed?!"

He turned his head and noticed that Raynare had woken up with an angered expression on her face, Akeno separated from Kazuki with a daring smile on her face.

"Ara, what're you doing in Kazuki-Kun's bed Raynare-San?"

"This is skinship. I thought I would have a nice morning with my adorable Kazuki-Kun, so I came in. After all, being in bed alone is lonely. So what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to be with Kazuki-Ku…what's Lucina-San doing here?!"

Raynare made a shocked expression as she saw Lucina sleeping right next to them peacefully with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm~ Kazuki-Kun~"

Kazuki looked and noticed Lucina saying his name lovingly in her sleep, Kazuki reached his finger out of started poking Lucina carefully on her cheek with a smile on his face.

"Come on, Lucina-Chan. It's time to wake…"

"Yes~ Kazuki-Kun~"

While asleep Lucina took Kazuki's hand and slipped his index finger into her mouth and started sucking on his finger. Kazuki's face started turning bright red as Lucina started sucking on his finger while making obscene noises. Both Akeno and Raynare looked at the sleeping Lucina speechless.

"…"

"Hmmm~"

Lucina started waking up, she looked and noticed that she had Kazuki's finger in her mouth and her face started turning bright red out of embarrassment. She took Kazuki's finger out of her mouth with a trail of saliva being left behind.

"I-I-I-I…K-Kazuki-K-Kun, I didn't mean to…."

Lucina started rambling on unable to get her words straight, Kazuki only looked away with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"W-Well, that was…"

RUMBLE

They started feeling the room shaking slightly, and they started feeling Demonic power coming from the next room. Lucina deadpanned while sighing slightly.

"Onee-Sama's inside of Ise-Sama's room and Rias-Sama found out."

"Would someone mind explaining what's up with my room?"

Kazuki looked around and noticed that his bed was bigger than it was better it even had a canopy, a new model flat screen in his room, a computer desk with a new computer, and bookcase fill of magical books.

"Well, this is all done by the Gremory Group. Why don't you go and check on the rest of the house?"

Kazuki got out of his new bed and started walking outside of his room, he noticed that the hallway was more spacious, along with a staircase leading to the next floor.

"I don't remember us having a third floor."

"W-What the hell is thiiiiiiiiiiiiis!?"

Kazuki heard Issei shouted outside and started running down the steps, once he walked outside he noticed Issei looking at the house with his mouth opened wide. Kazuki walked towards him and turned around and his mouth opened wide. Their house which was originally a normal two-story was now a six-story house with twice the plot.

"What kind of renovations are these?!"

After they settled down they met up with everyone for breakfast, with their dinner table also being larger than before. Sitting at the table were Kazuki, Issei, their parents, Rias who was shooting a glare towards Lucia, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Yumi, Raynare and Lucina.

"No, it was renovated. I was also shocked when I got up this morning. The house was renovated while we were sleeping."

"Apparently Rias's father does work related to construction as well and he said that he'd renovate this place free of charge as part of a model house."

Kazuki reached for a drink of water as they were talking about the new features of the house, until he looked up and noticed that Xenovia was having trouble with using her chopsticks.

"Do you want any held?"

"I can figure it out on my own."

"Come on, Xeno-Chan."

Xenovia nodded in agreement, Kazuki took her hand and started positioning the chopsticks in her hand as he was Xenovia started to blush slightly.

"It goes like this…then like this…and you move them like this."

"O-Okay, I think I got it."

"Alright."

Kazuki smiled as Xenovia started getting the hang of using her chopsticks, and she started eating the food that was in front of her. Yumi started smiling mischievously towards Xenovia, she noticed the expression on her face and gave her a questioning expression.

"What're you smiling about Yumi?"

"Hmm~ nothing, Xeno-Chan."

Xenovia sighed at her comment and jumped back into the conversion about the new attentions to their house.

"There are also underground floors apparently."

"Underground floors!?"

At Issei's shout, Rias nodded in agreement and she started explaining.

"Yeah, there are up to three underground floors. The first underground floor is a huge spacious room. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theater. It's also equipped with a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse."

She then got out the blueprints for the house and showed them to Issei.

"Since there's also an elevator, you can smoothly get on and off from the sixth ground floor to the third underground floor."

After breakfast had ended everyone along with Kiba, Koneko, Mittelt, Gasper and Kalawarner. And Issei made a shocked expression on his face by what he had heard.

"You're returning to the Underworld!?"

"I'm returning home now that the summer holidays have started. I do this every year. Wait, what's wrong, Ise? Your eyes are teary?"

Rias looked and noticed that Issei was shedding a large amount of tears, Issei started wiping away his hears and responded.

"Uu, because Buchou suddenly started talking about returning to the Underworld, I thought of you leaving me behind and going back…"

"Geez, is that all? You and I will be together for hundreds, for thousands of years from now on, so put your mind at ease. I won't do something like leaving you behind."

Issei nodded and started calming down, with Kazuki laughing at him and Issei glared at him with an angered expression on his face.

"You're crying for nothing, Nii-San. Rias-Senpai's taking you guys with her."

"Eh!? We're going to the Underworld too!?"

"That's right. Since you're all servant Devils in my family, it's only natural for you to accompany your master. You're coming to my home together with me. Now that I think of it, this is also the first time for Asia and Xenovia, right?"

"Y-Yes! I'm nervous about going to hell while alive! I-I thought I'd like to go there with the intention of dying!"

"Yes. I've been interested in the Underworld, in hell for a long time. However, for the sake of going to Heaven, I had to serve the Lord…But now that I'm a Devil, there shouldn't be any possibility of me going to Heaven…I feel irony in setting foot in the same world as those who have been sent to Hell as divine punishment. Hell, huh. It suits a former believer who became a Devil."

As Xenovia was becoming more depressed, Kazuki reached out and patted her on her shoulder comfortably.

"There's no being depressed here, everything's going to be already. Agreed?"

"Alright."

Xenovia smiled slightly at what Kazuki had said, as Rias continued talking.

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the 20th of August. It seems like we'll be returning here at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the Underworld."

"I'm also going to the Underworld."

Everyone jumped after hearing the new voice, they turned around and noticed Azazel sitting in the corner of the room. The three Fallen Angels looked towards him with a happy expression on their face.

"W-Where did you come from?"

"Hmm? Isn't it normally from the front door?"

"…I didn't even feel your presence."

"That's just due to your lack of training. I just came in normally. More importantly, you're returning to the Underworld, right? Then, I'll go too. I'm your Teacher, after all."

Azazel smirked and took out a notepad from his pocket and started reading it.

"The schedule for the Underworld is…first, a visit to Rias's parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, there's the annual meeting of new Young Devils. And then there's your training over there. I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs. Geez, so troublesome. By the way Kazuki, there's something that I need to go over with you and Yumi."

Kazuki looked at Azazel with a curious expression on his face along with Yumi.

"What?"

"The training regimen, since both of you aren't going to be in the Underworld. I'll tell you what you should be focused on. Now then, first is Yumi Kiba, from what I could tell you're extremely talented in using a sword similar to you're brother. This also shows since you're the only one who've been able to use Galatine since it was created. Though your ability to use each of the seven abilities are menial, so you should work on mastering each of them along with your own swordsmanship."

"I know, that's why I was going to ask Eminence Ewald for assistance since he also taught me, Xeno-Chan and Iri-Chan how to use the Excalibur Fragments."

Azazel nodded at what Yumi had said and smiled.

"That's a good call, that guy actually knows a lot more about Excalibur and their abilities than Balba. Now onto the Maid Dragon Emperor."

"Seriously Azazel, call me that one more time and I will cut off that arm I saved!"

"And then I'll replace it with a mechanical one, I've always wanted one anyway. So would you mind explaining the difference between your Sacred Gear and your brothers?"

"Well, I have to touch someone before 'Dividing' their powers though the power that I can't contain is released through my wings. While Nii-San can 'Boost' his own power until he reaching his physical limit."

"That's right, Divine Dividing would be a more proficient weapon that doesn't take the same toll on its user as Boosted Gear. It automatically releases the users power through its wings, unlike Boosted Gear where it automatically resets the power after its released or when they reach their limit. But Dividing Dividing also carries a weak point, unlike Boosted Gear you have to touch them before absorbing their power. So that's why during the summer you should work on increasing your own abilities along with your mastery of the Holy Sword and Divine Dividing. There's also the issue with both of you individually."

Both Issei and Kazuki looked at him with a confused expression on their face.

"What's that?"

"It's the difference between both of you ability wise. Issei Hyoudou may be untalented overall, but he carries an unnatural growth and is able to unleash the full power of the Red Dragon Emperor though his strong emotions alone. He also carries the Dragon Slayer Ascalon, a natural enemy to Dragons…so speaking in terms of Latent Potential and Power Issei has the upper hand. And Kazuki Hyoudou carries talent that's rare amongst humans, he's incredibly intelligent, can quickly adapt in a situations there's no doubt that he'll master his own abilities in no time…in terms of Talent and Adaptability Kazuki as the upper hand. Both of you have each others weaknesses and you know how each thinks, if you two were ever to fight against each other in the near future…I have no idea who'd win."

"Well, the winner would be person who drops first!"

"Right!"

Everyone deadpanned at both Kazuki's and Issei's response to Azazel's statement, he looked towards both of them and shook his head.

"You two are way too close, but whatever you Devils better get ready for the trip to the Underworld tomorrow. Later."

Azazel waved at them as he was walking outside of Issei's room, later on everyone started getting ready for their trip to the Underworld except for Kazuki and Yumi. Kazuki went back inside of his room and lied down on his bed looking towards the canopy.

"The Dragon of Supremacy."

 **[I know what you're thinking, and I'm not going to tell you how to activate it.]**

"Why not Albion?"

 **[Every partner that I've ever had were reckless and completely gave into my full power and died after being driven completely insane. I don't mind teaching you about the Draconic abilities that you gained and about how to be a powerful White Dragon in your own right. But tempting to use the Juggernaut Drive, is beyond reckless.]**

"Albion, what if the time comes if I have to fight against Vali when he's using that Purgatory Drive then what am I going to do against that?"

 **[…]**

"Look I know that you're worried about me being confused by it, but you know that I'm not the type of person who give into power easily. So I'm not going to demand that you tell me how to activate the Juggernaut Drive, but I'm asking you."

Albion remained silent at what Kazuki had asked him, he then sighed and started laughing slightly.

 **[You really are stubborn, but alright…if you're able to gain considerable power during this Summer Break, then I'll tell you how to use the Juggernaut Drive. But you're only to use it when facing someone who you feel that you cannot defeat on your own.]**

"Alright, it's a deal Albion."

As Albion disconnected from Kazuki, the room to Kazuki's door opened wide and suddenly closed. He sat up and saw Lucina walking into his room with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Uh, Kazuki-Kun can I talk with you?"

"Uh, sure Lucina-Chan."

Lucina walked over and sat on Kazuki's bed, he sat up and scoot towards her as she was looking more embarrassed.

"I-I j-just wanted to say that I was sorry about that…you know."

Kazuki started becoming more embarrassed after remembering what happened that morning.

"Uh, it's alright…so what were you dreaming about anyway?"

After asking that Lucina's face started turning bright red, she then started shaking her head from side to side quickly.

"N-No, I'll literally die of embarrassment if I told you that!"

"A-Alright, I won't ask again."

"B-But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, ask away."

"Okay, why do you love Maids so much?"

After Lucina asked that, Kazuki's face started becoming bright red at what she had asked him.

"U-Uh, w-w-well that's…"

"Please."

Kazuki looked and noticed that Lucina was giving him the puppy dog eyes, he sighed while he was still blushing out of embarrassment.

"F-Fine…when I was a little kid, I used to always when to my grandfather's house for a visit and he always talked to me about Maids and their appeal. And I sorta got the appeal, I find it kind of attractive when they ask if their Master wants anything. I love the maids outfit since any women could where it and still looks incredibly beautiful in it…I just love Maids."

Kazuki started scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed blush on his face, he later turned back towards Lucina with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"W-Well, you may think that's…"

"W-Would Master want anything~"

Kazuki's face started turning bright red red, as he saw Lucina wriggling her body around with an embarrassed blushed on her face. His face started turning redder as Lucina started to straddle his waist with her face still flushed from embarrassment.

"Uh, Lucina-Chan."

"Master~"

Lucina initiated the kiss between her and Kazuki, as she was moving back with a nervous expression on her face. Kazuki pressed his lips against her completely catching her off guard, Kazuki started deepening the kiss and Lucina accepted it.

Both of them stood like that for a couple of minutes before separating for breath. Lucina looked at him with a blushed expression on her face, before jumping off of him. She looked away and started pressing her fingers together shyly.

"W-Well, Kazuki-Kun that was…amazing."

"Uh, well…thank you…"

OPEN

The door to Kazuki's room opened against and he turned towards it with a slight hint of hesitation.

[Master~]

Kazuki's nose started to bleed slightly, at who he had saw walking through his room door. Raynare, Akeno, Yumi, Xenovia, Mittelt and Sona who looks completely embarrassed were all wearing very erotic maid's outfits. Raynare smiled at him seductively and moaned.

"Oh Master~ I've been a very bad girl, would you like to punish me~"

"Ara, Master~ would you like me to satisfy your needs?"

"Master~ would you like to play with me and Xeno-Chan?"

Yumi went behind Xenovia and started massaging Xenovia's breasts, Xenovia blushed a deep shade of red and moaned slightly.

"Hmm~ Yumi, stop doing that! Master~ tell her!"

Mittelt started wriggling around with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Hmm~ would Onii-Sama like anything?"

"M-Master~ would you like anything?"

As the six of them said that Kazuki was blown back by a massive nosebleed, and he passed out almost immedately. Minutes later, Kazuki woke up and sat up in his bed with a slightly irked expression on his face with Lucina sitting next to him. Sitting down in front of him where the five girls who were dressed as maids.

"Okay, would any of you mind explaining?"

[Yes, master~]

Kazuki gained another nosebleed after they said that in synch, he sighed and wiped away the blood from his nose.

"Stop saying that in synch! Okay, Sona-Chan would you mind explaining?"

"Ugh, Raynare-San called me here and said that it concerned you. But when I got here she gagged me and dressed me up in this."

"You make me sound like a tyrant. I just wanted to give Kazuki-Kun a gift before he went off to train with the Dragon King, Tiamat. But…I didn't think that he was also a Siscon."

"I'm not a Siscon! Why would you…?"

"You've been going through several things these past couple of days, being kidnapped, fighting against Kokabiel, going through the meeting and fighting against Vali. I just wanted to…"

At that moment Raynare felt Kazuki placed his hand on her head and started petting it gently, she looked and saw him smiling at her.

"Geez, Raynare-Chan you really are a huge pain sometimes."

"So~ would Master want to punish…ouch!"

Kazuki flicked Raynare on her forehead, while giving her a deadpanned look.

"Don't push it masochist."

"I'm not a Maso…"

SMACK

"Ahh~!"

Raynare suddenly let out a loud sexual moan as she was smacked hard on her butt, she turned around and glared at Akeno who was laughing. Raynare started rubbing her butt and shouted.

"Argh! Akeno-San what was that for?!"

"Ufufufu, well that proved it. Though I wonder how much pain you can take."

Raynare continued glaring towards Akeno with an angered expression while Akeno started laughing sadistically, with Kazuki turning around with his hand over his face.

" _Note to self…keep the Sadist and Masochist away from each other, for your own sanity."_

"Alright it's time for bed!"

Before Kazuki could respond, he was suddenly pushed onto his bed and Sona was lied down next to him on his chest. And soon everyone else started lying down next to him, with him being in the center of everyone of them. He sighed and smiled.

"Goodnight girls."

[Goodnight, Master~!]

Again Kazuki blushed a deep shade of red, and they all fell asleep while lying down next to Kazuki. He continued looking towards his canopy with a slight sigh.

"Kazuki-Kun."

He turned his head and noticed the Sona was still awake, he looked towards her and smiled slightly.

"Oh, you're still awake."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the meeting of the Young Devils."

"Oh, is it really that difficult?"

"During the meeting, the Young Devils apart of the other households come together and talk about their goals in the future. And mine is to open up a school for Devils for all Devils not just the High-Class Devils to learn about Rating Games, which is why I wanted to attend Kuoh Academy to learn about the school system."

Kazuki looked towards her with an impressed expression on his face.

"That's an excellent dream Sona-Chan, if it's you then I believe that you can do it."

"Thanks Kazuki-Kun, but I already know that the Higher ups aside from the Maou are going to start laughing at me about my dream. It's because of the discrimination that they have towards other low ranking Devils and reincarnated Devils."

At that moment, Kazuki started gritted his teeth out of irritation.

"Well, those bastards shouldn't be laughing at your dream…it's an excellent dream that's for the good of the lower Class Devils and younger Devils Underworld."

"Thank you, Kazuki-Kun. But, it's just their own traditions."

"Yea, well it was because of their tradition that I was kidnapped, poisoned and tortured for nearly twelve hours."

"I'm sorry, that beating must've been…"

"The beating wasn't the problem. I was actually talking about that guy's endless talking, about the pride of the High-Class and the place for lower class beings like Reincarnated Devils. Sona-Chan you're one of the smartest people that I know and I want your dream to come true."

Sona blushed at what he had said and smiled slightly.

"No matter what happens during the meeting of the Young Devils, I'll still continue towards my dream no matter what."

Kazuki smiled and kissed Sona on the top of her forehead, she blushed out of embarrassment. She looked towards Kazuki and smiled.

"Goodnight, Kazuki-Kun."

"Goodnight, Sona-Chan."

Both of them drifted to sleep along with the rest of the girls. Once the sun rose, Issei and the others were standing outside of the house including Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner. Kazuki was the last to exit the house and closed the door, he then turned towards the others with a smirk on his face.

"I've already contacted Tiamat and she told me to meet her outside of the city, so I'll see you guys after the summer."

"Why don't you meet us in the Underworld, after the summers over? I'll just tell Onii-Sama that you'll arrive."

"Alright, Rias-Senpai."

"Don't do anything reckless Kazuki."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that, Nii-San?"

Issei glared towards Kazuki with an irradiated expression on his face, but he smirked and held his fist out. Kazuki smirked and both of them fist bumped with a confident expression on their face, he then turned towards Mittelt and petted her head.

"Behave, Mittelt-Chan."

"Muu, I'm not a child Nii-San."

Kazuki then pocked her head, causing her to pout adorably at him. And Kazuki turned towards Koneko who was looking away from him, with a blank expression on her face.

"Come on Koneko-Chan, don't overexert yourself."

"…Okay, Kazuki-Senpai."

"Okay."

Kazuki started petting her head causing her to smile slightly, he started walking away from them and activated his light wings. Within seconds he transformed into a trail of light and started flying at light-speed outside of the city. Once he was high enough to be out of sight from everyone else, got out of light-speed and started looking down at the city.

"So many things happened in this city in just a few weeks, not once did I think that we'd have to deal with any of this."

He then sensed a familiar presence coming down from under him, he looked down and started flying towards the outside of the city. He landed on the ground and looked around the area with a confused expression on his face.

"That's weird I thought I…"

"Master~"

Kazuki jumped as he felt someone wrapping their arms around him and pressing their breasts against his back. His face started turning bright red, he turned around and saw Tiamat smiling at him endearingly.

"Tiamat-San?! That's inappropriate!"

"Now now, call me Tiamat-Sensei since I'm going to teach you how to be a True Dragon."

"O-Okay, Tiamat-Sensei."

"Ufufufu, now what can this Sensei do for her wonderful student~?"

Kazuki blushed and looked away as she was being seductive towards him, but he looked towards and answered.

"I want to get stronger by any means necessary, and I'll do anything."

"Anything~ now Kazuki-Kun that's not something you should be saying to me~"

"I'm serious."

"Okay, first I want you to turn into that Dragon Form of yours and stay like that for the entire Summer."

Kazuki looked at her with a shocked expression on his face before nodding, he then transformed into his Dragon form.

"And second, I just wanted you to know that I won't be going easy on you. Your future enemies won't so neither will I."

"Okay."

Tiamat started laughting to herself, gainin Kazuki's attention.

"Ufufufu, being along with Kazuki-Kun for the entire summer…I'm getting excited."

"But, I don't think that we'll be alone all the time."

"Yea yea, I know you'll be forming your own team and I'll be giving you the full tour of the other side of this world."

"Right Tiamat-Sensei."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Seekvaira, Kunou, Karlamine, Mira, Murayama.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Yumi.**

 **The Avalon Team: 1. Kazuki (Leader) 2. Raynare (Vice-Leader) 3. Mittelt (Supporter) 4. Yumi (Swordswomen)**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter 23 of the Twin Dragon, the Hyoudou Residence gets its new renovations and Kazuki ends up getting closer to his girls finally confessing his infatuation with Maid. And then he gets a surprise** **from Raynare and the others and was blown back by an immense nosebleed. Well their Summers starts and they're beginning their Summer Training next chapter. Well, see you next chapter.**

 **And from all of the votes and comments, I finally picked the members of the Avalon Team which follows:**

 **The Avalon Team:  
Nagi Springfield  
Kiyoko Narukami  
Konoka Konoe  
Sieghart  
** **Asuna Kagurazaka**


	24. Training with the Former Dragon King

**Training with the Former Dragon King**

~Two days later

The day after the gathering of the Young Devils, everyone met in the corner of the Gremory's huge house garden. With everyone who were there dressed in jerseys along with Azazel who was going through several documents that were in his hand.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

Azazel looked towards Rias who began focusing her attention towards him.

"From the beginning, you have been a high-spec Devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a Highest-Grade Devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

Rias nodded strongly, as she began remembering all the battles that she was involved in and how they all ended.

"Yes. I don't want to lose ever again."

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

Azazel smiled and handed her a piece of paper, Rias titled her head in confusion.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. It's a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the King. Over time, the King seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, Devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield."

Azazel then turned his head towards Akeno.

"Next, Akeno."

"…Yes."

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

Akeno frowned at what Azazel had told her, but he ignored her expression and continued.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phoenix family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy Queen. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make lightning, you can't display your true power."

"…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The Priestess of Thunder must become the Priestess of Lightning."

Akeno didn't respond to what Azazel had told her, but she understood. Azazel then turned toward Kiba.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later. And for that Demon Sword, Decalogue you'll have to train intensively both physically and mentally to overcome its effcts and finally understand it."

Kiba nodded at what Azazel had told him, and Azazel continued.

"For sword training…will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

Azazel smirked and turned towards Xenovia.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?"

"Yeah, a slightly special sword. I was thinking one of the two Holy Swords either Ascalon or Arondight, either one is alright."

Azazel grinned, he later turned towards Gasper who started to become nervous at his gaze.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive Hikikomori Escape Plan program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

Azazel then turned towards Asia their second Bishop.

"The same Bishop-class, Asia."

"Y-Yes!"

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your Sacred Gear."

"Isn't Asia's recovery Sacred Gear already the best? She can heal everything besides sickness and stamina just by touching."

Azazel nodded at Issei's opinion of Asia's Sacred Gear.

"I understand that. The speed of her recovery ability is great. However, the problem is the touching part. She can't heal if she doesn't expressly go into close range if an ally is injured."

"Could Asia's Sacred Gear expand its range?"

"That's correct, Rias. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of Twilight Healing, its effective range must be expanded."

"So it's also possible for Asia's Sacred Gear to be used in long-range as well!?"

Azazel nodded at Issei's question about Asia's Sacred Gear.

"According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organization. It should also be possible for the Sacred Gear aura to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings."

They made a surprised expression by what Azazel had explained to them and he continued explaining.

"But, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. It would be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but…I'm worried about Asia's own nature."

"Asia's…what are you worried about?"

"She's a kind person. When seeing an injured enemy on the battlefield, Asia would think in her heart of wanting to heal him too. That would obstruct the Sacred Gear's ability to distinguish between enemies and allies. Most likely, Asia wouldn't be able to obtain this distinguishing power. This enlarged healing range that I spoke of just now can be a double-edged sword for this team. Even so, you should keep the range expansion in mind."

As they were taking in this new development, Azazel held his hand up with a smirk on his face.

"That's why I've found another possibility. The power to fire the healing aura."

"S-So you mean I would send my healing power to someone that is some distance away from me?"

Asia then made a gesture of throwing something in a cute manner.

"Yes, it seems that you can directly throw it. When Ise is battling 10 meters away and is injured, you would fire your healing power at Ise. If what you have used until now is a standard limited field, the one I'm explaining now is a projectile version. You could heal even if you aren't directly touching."

"T-That's amazing! Asia can play a great active role like that!"

"Its power would be a little less than with direct touch, but being able to heal allies from far away is still a strategic characteristic with many uses. With one or two people jumping into the front lines and arranging for the healing Asia and someone to guard her in the back, you'd be able to make the ideal formation."

Rias then nodded and added to Azazel's opinion.

"It's an easy method, but that's why strong tactical formations are simple. Usually, the method used to heal allies is Phoenix tears or some mixed healing medicine. Asia's Sacred Gear could easily top those with its all-purpose characteristic and reliability."

"That's right. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear, which can also heal devils, could be called this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. After that is merely a test of Asia's strength. Please finish the basic training properly, okay?"

Azazel then handed Asia a slip of paper and she nodded in agreement, with an ecstatic expression.

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best!"

Azazel then turned towards Koneko.

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

"You have nothing to be criticized about, as you possess the elementary traits of offense and defense as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offense in Rias' group than a Rook like you."

"…I know that."

Koneko started making a frustrated expression by what Azazel had said, but he continued on.

"The ones at the top of offense in Rias' group are currently Kiba, Xenovia and Ise. It's because they possess brutal weapons with his Balance Breaker Holy Demonic swords and her Holy sword Durandal. And with Ise who plans to master his Balance Breaker."

Koneko only nodded in agreement to what Azazel had said.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

Koneko looked away as Azazel mentioned that, Issei only smiled widely and reached out to pat Koneko on her head.

"Don't worry, if it's Koneko-chan, you can become strong in a flash."

But Koneko only brushed his hand aside and made a stern expression.

"…Please don't say that so lightly…"

Issei was surprised by Koneko's sudden change in tone, Azazel later turned towards the three Fallen Angels.

"And now for the Masochist, the Seductress and the Brocon."

"I'm not a Masochist!"

"And I'm not a Brocon!"

Both Raynare and Mittelt rejected what Azazel had called them, except for Kalawarner who only smiled towards Issei who started blushing a deep shade of red.

"Whatever, well you three are one of the most talented Fallen Angels currently in the Grigori so with training during this break you should become stronger than you are now. Since Mittelt is more of a Supporting Type, I would recommend learning Fallen Angel magic and Supporting Magic. For Kalawarner who's mainly a Power Type I would recommend extensive training. And for Raynare who's mainly a Technique Type, I've got to say she's among the most talented Fallen Angel I've seen with more training she would make High-Class Fallen Angel in no time. Though I'll be looking in on their training personally."

The three Fallen Angels made an ecstatic expression on their face, Issei then held his hand up gaining Azazel's attention.

"What about Yumi and Kazuki?"

"Yumi has already started her training with Ewald…even that monstrous Exorcist of theirs joined in her training. As I've said before she as incredible talent for wielding a sword, she just needs to get more fluent techniques to be able to wield Galatine. And as for Kazuki, I've already given him his training regimen for improving his Balance Breaker and mastery of his Sacred Gear…but with Tiamat his his instructor she's a Maou Level opponent, so it's not going to be easy for him. I've also given him the information of the other Factions of this world. Now then, the last is Ise. For you…Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…"

Issei made a confused expression on his face as Azazel looked into the sky, out of curiosity he looked up and saw a shadow coming down towards them.

"What is…?

His eyes started widened as a grim feeling started overcoming him, as the mysterious object started coming in faster and faster until.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon

The very ground under them shook, causing everyone except for Azazel to fall down on their butts. Issei and the others looked up as the large cloud of dust was obstructing his vision, until two very large Dragon wings cut through them. As the dust cloud vanished they saw a massive fifteen meter tall Dragon with dark purple scales towering over them.

"A Dragon!"

"That's right, Ise. This is a dragon."

The Dragon looked down towards Azazel with a glare with an irritated expression and opened his mouth.

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering devil territory."

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-Sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?"

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

Azazel laughed at Tannin's attitude towards him, he then turned towards Issei with a smirk on his face.

"Hehehe. Anyway, Ise. This guy is your teacher."

Issei made a shocked expression on his face as Azazel said that.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! This huge dragon is!?"

"What's wrong with that, Kazuki has the Dragon King, Tiamat as his instructor so why not another former Dragon King for you."

Tannin then looked down towards Issei with an interesting expression on his face.

"It's been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?"

At that moment Boosted Gear appeared on Issei's left arm, and Ddraig spoke with an amused tone.

 **[Ah. how nostalgic, Tannin.]**

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

 **[This guy is a former Dragon King. I told you about the 'Five Great Dragon Kings' before, right? Tannin here was a Dragon King back when they were the 'Six Great Dragon Kings'. The Dragon called Tannin recorded in the Bible is him. And his power is comparable to a Maou-Class Devil.]**

"Tannin became a Devil, so the Six Great Dragon Kings became the Five Great Dragon Kings. Even among the current Reincarnated Devils, he is Ultimate-Class. A Highest Grade Devil."

Issei made a shocked expression on his face by what Azazel had told him.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin. It's even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few Legendary Dragons that are still active right now. Sorry, Tannin, but please help with the training of this kid who carries the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to teach him how to use a Dragon's power from scratch."

"Even if I don't do it, it should be fine if Ddraig teaches him directly, right?"

"Even so, there is a limit to it. He really needs True Dragon's training."

"The original actual combat form. I see, so you're saying that you want me to torment this boy."

As both of them were talking about 'Tormenting' Issei, he started shaking at both of them.

"This is my first time training someone who harbors Ddraig."

 **[Please control yourself, Tannin. My host is weaker than you imagine.]**

"It's fine as long as he doesn't die, right? Leave it to me."

Azazel started nodding at what both Tannin and Ddraig were talking about, with Issei shuttering at both of them. Azazel looked towards him and sighed.

"Don't look so terrified, your brother is going through the same type of training…or do you want to let him get ahead of you."

Issei nodded in agreement, with Azazel looking back towards Tannin.

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to completely master his Balance Breaker for at least a Day or Two. Ise, work as hard as you can without dying."

Issei was slightly terrified as Azazel told him that, as he was leaving and with everyone starting to go through their own training.

"Miss Rias. Can you lend me the mountain there? I'll be bringing him over there."

Tannin pointed as a far away mountain within their Gremory territory, Rias nodded at what he had asked of her and smiled.

"Sure. Please teach him well."

"Leave it to me. I'll train him right to the edge of death."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts."

At that moment Tannin picked Issei up in his hand, and started flying towards Issei who was screaming towards Rias.

"Buchoooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Tannin continued flying towards the mountain while he was still in Tannin's large hand, Tannin looked towards him.

"So that brother that Azazel was talking about, is it the known White Dragon Emperor?"

"Uhhh, yes…he's actually my younger twin brother."

"Hahaha! I still can't believe that the two Heavenly Dragons found Twin brothers as their hosts. So do you want to get stronger?"

Issei made a conflicted expression on his face at what Tannin had asked him, but he smirked and looked forward.

"There's no way I'm getting left behind by my little brother, I'll go through any training."

"Hahahaha! Well be careful what you wish for Issei Hyoudou."

Once they made it towards the mountain, Tannin dropped him onto the ground while he continued hovering over him.

"The first thing that we're going to work on it endurance."

Issei looked at him with a confused expression on his face, but he looked forward and noticed Tannin opening his mouth wide and gathering fire around his mouth. Nervous sweat started dripping down Issei's face, he turned in the other direction and started running away at full speed.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Issei was sent flying as Tannin fired off a massive blast of flames in his direction, he got up and noticed a large crater being left behind in the wake of it.

"I'd keep running if I were you Issei."

Tannin opened his mouth again and fired off a series of fireball attack towards him each of them leaving behind a massive crater in its wake.

DOOOOOOOOOOON

DOOOOOOOOOOOOON

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Issei activated his Boosted Gear and continued running forward, as Tannin continued his relentless barrage.

 **[Boost]**

Issei began gather more and more power from his Boosted Gear, after he heard five announcements. He turned around and held his hand out as Tannin was firing off another fireball.

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei fired off a massive Dragon Shot towards Tannin's fireball attack, once both of them collided it generated a cloud of smoke. As Issei was taking a breathe of relief, he looked towards the smoke cloud and noticed the fireball attack broke into several pieces.

Each of the separate fireballs crashed around him creating a several medium sized craters. He looked at each of them of them with a shocked expression on his face. Tannin start laughing at the expression that was on Issei's face.

"Come on, Red Dragon Emperor. If you don't dodge quicker, you'll become charcoal."

Tannin fired off another fireball towards him and Issei continued running away from the attacks, each of them were more devastating than the next. Once the sun went down Issei was taking a breather after being chased around the entire day by Tannin.

"Hah Hah Hah! I'm going to die before the Summers over!"

 **[Don't be a crybaby believe is or not Tannin has been holding himself back by a large margin.]**

"Argh! Come on, why don't I just…?!"

DOOOOOON

As Issei was complaining he felt the ground shake, he looked and noticed Tannin dropping a large boulder at least five times his size in front of him and even heavier than him.

"Now, I want you to try and move this boulder."

Issei looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, he pointed at it angrily and shouted.

"How am I supposed to move that rock its bigger than I am?!"

"Be creative, use the Draconic power that's been growing inside of your body."

"I don't know how, I don't even know about Draconic Power!"

"Dragons are beings made from lass masses of power, and that power is irradiating from your left arm. It different from Demonic Power which rely on imagination, and Magical Power which rely on mental focus. Draconic Power relies on nothing more than pure force and strength, that's why the Dragon's existence are feared by the several Factions. Just expand the Draconic Power throughout your entire body and you should be able to at least move it."

Issei looked towards the boulder and sighed out of irritation and walked towards the boulder. Once he was in front of it, he placed both of his hands on it and started pushing it forward with all his strength. But as he was trying to push the boulder, it wouldn't budge a single inch.

" _A Dragon's power, brute force…come on!"_

Issei started gritting his teeth, his left arm completely transformed into his Red Dragon's arm and a red aura started surrounding his arm. Issei began concentrating more of his strength on pushing the boulder, the red aura started going through his entire body.

Until his body was completely surrounded with his own draconic power. Issei pressed his foot against the ground and was able to push the boulder a couple of inches, once the aura vanished from his body. Issei immedately lost all the power inside of his body and fell backwards.

"Well, at least he was able to get the gist of it. He relied so much on the Boosted Gear that he wasn't focusing on increasing his own power. If he did it would've been even more grand, isn't that right Ddraig?"

 **[Yes, this boy does have the power…but he's too much of an idiot and pervert to realize it. That's what this training it for.]**

"Hahahaha! I never thought that I'd here that coming from your mouth Ddraig! Though I can guarantee after these 20 days are over he'll even be able to become a Dragon/Devil that'll make the High-Class Devil acknowledge him."

 **[Hahahaha! Just don't go overboard Tannin, one full power fire attack can annihilate him without a single trace.]**

"I wouldn't go that far Ddraig."

~Five Days later

Issei was running through the trees in the forest with impressive speed while he was surrounded in his red draconic aura. He smirked as he started maneuvering through the forest with impressive speed and intuition.

"I'm actually starting to get the hang of using this power! I feel a lot different than before."

 **[That's because you're more accustomed to using a Dragon's power, and the rest of your senses are being enhance as you release that power. Your five sense are becoming that of a Dragon's along with your instincts and reaction time.]**

"So this is how Kazuki feels when he's in that Dragon Form."

At that moment, Issei started sensing something coming from behind him. Though instinct he moved out of the way, as a fireball was coming from behind him.

DOOOOOOOON

A large crater appeared in the spot that Issei was standing, he landed in the ground and started moving out of the way dodging each of the attacks. Tannin started looked at Issei with a slight smirk on his face, at Issei's movements.

"And just think a couple days ago he was running away like a baby, now he able to dodge my attacks. It's no use even if you become good at just running away. Come on, fight back."

"Alright, Ossan! Balance Break!"

Issei was surrounded in a large red aura, around his body until his body was completely engulfed with a red light.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

The light vanished and Issei immedately donned his Red Dragon Armor and Tannin smirked as Issei was overflowing with a large red aura.

"That's some impressive aura, I guess I can stop holding back just a little bit."

Tannin spread his wings wide, Issei smirked and charged towards Tannin with his magic boosted with a confident expression on his face.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

Issei's aura increased greatly after boosting his power eight times, he pulled his fist back and pushed forward.

~Four Hours later

Issei was lying down on his back with an exhausted nearly dead expression on his face, with Tannin waiting for him to get back up. Both of them later heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, you're doing it. How is it going?"

Issei's looked back and saw Azazel smirking at him with a nonchalant expression on his face while waving at him.

"Yo, Ise."

"What're you doing here?"

"I was asked to deliver something."

He looked at Azazel's other hand and noticed that there was a bento box wrapped up, a familiar scent went into Issei's nose and he immedately jumped up with a revitalized expression. Within seconds the bento box that was in Azazel's hand vanished in an instant.

He turned around and noticed Issei opening and eating the contents of the box, while he was crying. Which was rice ball that was prepared at Rias.

"So good! So goooooooooood!"

"There's also a boxed lunch made by Lucia. Eat that too. Since she made it while causing a show of sparks with Rias. But, hahahaha, you've gotten a bit of a good face in the several days that I haven't seen you."

Issei later felt Azazel tapping him on his shoulder, Issei looked towards him with a feared expression on his face.

"Don't joke around! I almost died! I really almost died! This Dragon Ossan is insanely strong! Even if you told him to teach me the battle of a dragon, when he uses too much of his real power, it's just absuuuuuuuuuurd! He tore apart my Balance Breaker in a matter of seconds."

"Don't be such a coward, in the future there are opponents who'll come at you without holding anything back. More importantly the problem is Koneko."

Issei made a confused expression on his face by what Azazel had said.

"What's wrong with Koneko-chan?"

"There's nothing that can be done about it. She's impatient or rather, she feels doubt in her power."

Issei suddenly remembered the distraught expression that was on her face.

"She overdid the training that I gave her. This morning, she collapsed."

Issei made a shocked expression on his face, by what Azazel had told him.

"C-Collapseeeeeeeeed!?"

"Asia can treat injuries, but she can't do anything about physical strength. Overworking in particular certainly hurts one's physical strength and has adverse effects. Because the time left until the game is limited, that's dangerous."

"U-Umm, if overworking is no good, what about me…? Aren't I close to death by being chased around by a dragon monster every day…?"

"Ah, it's fine for you. Something of this extent isn't enough for that."

"Now then, we should go. Ise, I was told to take you back just this once. You'll return to the Gremory annex only once. Tannin, he'll be going back for a little while. I'll return him tomorrow morning."

Tannin nodded by what Azazel had said, and he spread his wings.

"Yeah, then I'll return to my territory for now."

Tannin spread his wings and flew away from that mountain, Azazel then placed his hand on Issei's shoulder and a magic circle appeared under them. They were immedately transported outside of a room, once they appeared in the room Issei was immedately hugged.

"Ise!"

Issei was immedately hugged tightly by Rias, she then smiled and stated.

"…Ise's smell."

"Ah, umm, I've been sweating a lot…"

"It's fine. Your smell is still the same. I was lonely, you know?"

Rias looked towards Issei with an endearing smile on her face, which later became slightly depressed.

"I haven't been able to sleep with you since arriving here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this every day either…Since, I can no longer imagine a life without you…What a pitiful master I am."

Issei looked at her with a smiled on his face, Rias later sighed.

"However, a little endurance is needed. First, we have to both be strong. Ise, do your best in your mountain seclusion with Tannin! Blow away his breath of fire!"

"Uuu, y-yeeeeees! I'll do my best not to become cindeeeeers!"

Issei then shook his head and looked towards Rias with a concerned expression on his face.

"U-Umm, Buchou. How's Koneko-chan?"

"Follow me."

Rias then led Issei towards Koneko's room, once she opened the room Issei looked and noticed that Akeno was already inside of the room. He was shocked as he saw Koneko sitting in her bed with cat ears on her head.

"Ise-Kun, this is…"

"No, I've already heard the story from Kazuki after the incident with the conference."

He walked over and started to examine Koneko's current condition noticing that she she had no physical injuries.

"Hey, is your body okay?"

"…What did you come here for?"

"…Would it be no good if I said it was because I was worried?"

"…"

Koneko made a sullen expression on her face, as Issei continued talking.

"Koneko-chan, I heard about it, about all the various things. In any case, overworking yourself is no good. If you don't take care of your body…though, I have no right to talk while I'm receiving hellish training."

"…I want to…"

"Eh? What is it?"

Koneko looked straight at him with tears starting to build up in her eyes and spoke in a clear tone.

"I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-Senpai, Xenovia-Senpai, Akeno-San, Kazuki-Senpai…and also Ise-Senpai, I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-Kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-Senpai either…At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the…weakest…I hate being useless…"

"Koneko-chan…"

"…But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power…If I use it, I…just like my Nee-Sama…I don't want that…I absolutely don't want such a thing…"

Koneko suddenly let her tears go and she started crying.

"Ise-Kun, please leave the rest to us."

"But…"

"You're a kind person. But, it's also important to sometimes keep your distance just a little. Besides, you yourself have to become stronger. And I also…since I'm the same as Koneko-Chan, we have to overcome this together. If one can't accept all of oneself and can't understand it, one can't move forward. Koneko-chan and I understand this in our heads. But…our courage is just slightly not enough yet. Please wait just a little longer. Koneko-chan and I will definitely get through this. Definitely…"

Issei nodded reluctantly and went outside of the room, and he started walking down the hallway with a conflicted expression on his face. He then looked forward with a determined expression on his face, and clenched his fist tightly.

~Three Day Later

Back on top of the mountain there was boulder larger than the boulder that Issei had pushed a couple of days ago. Suddenly someone surrounded in a red aura came speeding towards it, suddenly that person pulled their fist back and shouted.

"Oryaaaaaaah!"

 **[Explosion]**

After that announcement that person punched the boulder and the boulder in front of him was completely blown apart creating a massive dust cloud. Tannin looked down towards the cloud of dust with an impressed expression on his face.

"So how does it feel now? Your current power?"

As the cloud of smoke was vanishing, Issei was standing there with his jersey in tatters and his body was more developed than before.

He looked at his hands with a slight smirk on his face, he then surrounded himself with his red aura.

"It feels great, I never thought that I could get this strong."

"Well, since you've gotten here you've been able to go a round with me for a whole day without complaining. So are you ready to continue?"

Issei clenched his fist tightly, the red aura started surrounding his body more and he smirked with a confident expression on his face.

"Yea, let's go Ossan!"

"Good, I might actually have get more physical."

Tannin smirked and was surrounded by his draconic aura, he landed on the ground and steam started surrounding his body. Issei looked inside of the steam and noticed a human shape, that person then snapped their finger and a purple aura surrounded them.

"I haven't done this in a while, but I'm making an exception."

A muscular man in his mid-twenties with dark purple hair and purple eyes and wearing black pants and a sleeveless shirt. Issei looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, and pointed towards him.

"OSSAN!"

Tannin clicked his tongue and started rotating his arm with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Is it really that surprising High-Class Dragons are able to alter their forms, though my brand of is altering my size not my overall appearance and this form is just uncomfortable for me. Though I figured that you'd require combat training with an opponent of the same size."

"Hehe, this might be actually more easier than your dragon form."

Tannin smirked slightly evilly at Issei's upbeat attitude. He walked towards a tree and pulled his fist back and with a single punch he completely obliterated the tree in a single hit along with the other trees around it. Issei made a shocked expression as he saw the tree being completely obliterated.

"Just because I have the appearance of a human, that doesn't mean I'm weaker than when I'm in my Dragon Form. Now let's continue Issei Hyoudou."

Tannin started surrounding himself in a subtle aura, Issei smirked and stood in a battle ready possession as he released his own aura.

"Alright, let's go Ossan!"

"That's the spirit!"

Issei charged towards Tannin with his fist pulled back and he aimed his punched forward, and he continued his training with Tannin.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Kunou, Karlamine, Mira, Murayama.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Yumi, Seekvaira.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter 24 of the Twin Dragons, everyone begins their summer training and Issei is taken away by Tannin the Former 'Dragon King'. He starts his training off hard, but he later gets the hang of it and he begins to properly harness the power of a Dragon. And he later saw Koneko in her Nekomata form after she had collapse. Issei later goes back to his training with Tannin and enters a form similar to Kazuki. Well, Next Chapter is Kazuki's training with Tiamat and he meets up with one of his teammates.**


	25. The Summer of Kazuki Hyoudou

**The Summer of Kazuki Hyoudou**

~One Days Later

In the middle of a large forest, the trees, ground and plants were all completely frozen over with ice. Kazuki came running through the ice with Arondight strapped over his shoulder still in his Dragon Form. His shirt completely torn to shreds and his pants was in tatters along with his shoes. At that moment Kazuki heard something coming towards him, he later pressed his foot against the ground and jumped backwards.

And a large ice breath attack was fired off in front of him, creating a tower of ice shards where he was standing. Kazuki skidding through the ground and he reached his hand out and placed it on Arondight's hilt, he listen as several objects were coming towards him. He turned around and sliced apart eight ice shards that were coming towards him, another ice shard appeared in front of his face.

Kazuki moved his head out of the way, but the ice shard sliced the side of his cheek with blood dripping from his wound. Kazuki wiped away the blood on his cheek with his thumb as he saw Tiamat flying down towards him with her wings coming from her back. She looked towards him with an impressed expression on her face.

"That was an impressive dodge Kazuki-Kun, though you seem to keep tearing up every shirt you've brought with you."

Kazuki looked at her with a tick mark on his forehead and shouted, as she landed on the ground in front of him with a smile on her face.

"My shirts keep getting torn apart, because you keep purposely aiming for them!"

Tiamat looked towards Kazuki and started examining his body with a sligh blush on her face.

"Ara, I can't help it. Your bodies really toned up since you started training. By the way here I come~."

Kazuki immediately felt an ice cold chill appearing in the space around them, he looked up and saw Tiamat creating a sword made from ice. She clenched the sword in her hand and she crashed towards with immense speed that Kazuki was barely able to follow. Kazuki prepared his sword to block the attack, and blocked an attack coming from behind him by Tiamat.

Both Kazuki and Tiamat started getting into a battle of swords against each other, Kazuki gathered holy power around Arondight and slashed it upwards. The attack completely completely sliced through Tiamat's sword, she smirked slightly at what Kazuki had done. She punched upwards and knocked Arondight out of Kazuki's hand, it flew into the air until it was stabbed into the ground.

With insanely quick movements Tiamat grappled Kazuki's arm, and finally with great strength she threw him forward. Kazuki started being smashed through a large number of trees, he looked forward as he saw Tiamat inhaling and gathering large amount of icy wind in her mouth.

" _Oh, crap!"_

Tiamat breathed outwards releasing a powerful ice breath, resembling a massive powerful ice storm and it started over freezing everything that came in contact with it.

 **[Kazuki remember what I taught you.]**

"I got it!"

While he was still being sent flying, Kazuki started inhaling a large amount of air along with white flames being produced around his body. As Kazuki finally landed on the ground, he skidded against the ground and he looked forward towards the ice attack.

And Kazuki fired off a large wave of white flames from his mouth, and his white flame attack started colliding against Tiamat's attack. But in the end, Tiamat's attack overcame Kazuki's attack and it started flying towards Kazuki.

He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms and he started blocking the full extent of the attack, but the attack started freezing the bottom half of his body. Tiamat started walking towards him with an impressed expression on her face.

"That was an amazing attack Kazuki-Kun? You're really getting the hand of using the flames of a White Dragon. Though you're still not able to match my breath attack."

"Would you please get me out of here, Tiamat-Sensei?"

"Okay~"

Tiamat snapped her fingers and the ice on Kazuki's body started cracking apart, until it finally shattered on the ground. After Kazuki's legs were freed he fell on the ground with a relieved expression on his face, Tiamat looked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Kazuki-Kun why don't you go and take a well deserved bath at the hot springs?"

"Okay."

Minutes later Kazuki was sitting in a large natural hot springs with a look of relief on his face as he started washing his hair.

"This is so great~ I could get used to this."

 **[You've made some impressive progress as of late, you've almost mastered using the power of a White Dragon along with their flames.]**

"That's because I have great teachers, especially…TIAMAT-SENSEI!"

He later saw Tiamat stepping into the hot spring with her towel covering her breasts, she looked towards Kazuki with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hello~ Kazuki-Kun."

"W-Why're you here Tiamat-Sensei?!"

"Oh, I just thought a bath together would help build trust with a Student and their Sensei. Now let your Sensei wash your back."

"Uh, I don't think…"

"Kazuki-Kun~"

Kazuki later sighed and turned around at Tiamat's request with his face turning a deep shade of red, as she started washing his back while she was humming a song to herself. Kazuki immediately noticed that it was the same song that she was humming when she met her.

"Uh, Tiamat-Sensei."

"Yes, my adorable student."

"What is that song that you're humming? I remember that you were humming it a lot."

"Oh~ well, every Dragon has to have a hobby nowadays and mine has to be singing. This song just happens to be my favorite song, maybe I'll sing it to you when we share a bed again."

Kazuki blushed again nervously, but his face started turning redder as Tiamat took off her towel and hugged her bare breasts against Kazuki's back.

"Uh, Tiamat-Sensei."

"I'll be going away from my little mountain for a while, and I just wanted one more hug before I left."

"Huh, where are you going?"

"No where important, I just have some business to deal with and I'll be gone for a couple of days. So you can use this time to explore the cities around here for your future teammates."

"Oh, alright."

"Though by the remaining time that we have left, I'll be extra hard on you."

Kazuki shuttered at her slight tone as he was turning towards her, Tiamat pressed her lips against Kazuki's and his face started turning bright red. Once she separated from him, she smiled at him and got out of the hot spring.

"I'll go and change at the cabin, and I'll be gone once you get done bathing. And since it'll be hard for people to talk to you when you look like that, you have my permission to normal."

"O-Okay."

Tiamat spread her wings and started flying away from him, Kazuki turned back around and he sighed out of relief. At that moment, his hair along with his eyes returned back to normal and he started resting in the natural hot spring for the rest of the time.

After he was finished he summoned a white magic circle next to him and reached inside, Kazuki later changed in a white shirt, black jacket, pants and shoes. Once he was done changing, he smirked and looked towards the sky.

"It's been awhile since I arrived here, and it's been a longer time since I left. And I'm pretty sure the closest place around here, would be…Kyoto."

Kazuki activated his White Dragon Emperor's wings and started flying at full speed away from the mountain, he then looked forwards and placed his arms together and shouted.

"Balance Break!"

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kazuki immediately donned the armor of the White Dragon Emperor, and he started traveling at light-speed away from a large mountain towards Kyoto.

─Kyoto is a city that's located in Japan, which are the location of several Youkai factions along with their own type of human swordsman and women who're trained to defend Kyoto from the threat known as the Shinmei-Ryū who resides in the mountains of Kyoto.

In Kyoto there were several people gathered on the street to watch the parade floats ride through the road, they were looking at all of the spectacles and the performers who were walking in front of the floats. Hidden in the shadows of the people who were among the crowd were wearing odd clothing and wielding nodachi, katanas and kodachi weaponry.

One of them a middle-aged man looked around with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, he looked next to him and noticed that a paper charm was floating next to him.

"She's not here either. Have you seen or sensed her anywhere?"

{No, I haven't. She must be hiding her magical power.}

"But that's impossible, her magical power is to be hidden completely."

{She must be using a charm to hide her presence, for all the times to try this…it had to be today. Is she trying to give her grandfather a heart attack.}

The man made a discouraged expression on his face, he then looked towards the festival with a slight nervous sweat going down his forehead.

"We have to find her, there has been some shady people around Tokyo lately and if they find her then things are going to get bad."

Among the Summer Festival, Kazuki was walking around the festival with a slightly ecstatic expression on his face.

 **[Did you really come here for this festival?]**

"No, with everything that was happened…I forgot. I remember this festival, we used to come here every Summer when we were kids with our parents."

 **[Well, be vigilant there are several powerful Youkai residing in Tokyo and they think that you're an enemy. Also there seem to be…]**

"Ugh, not again!"

Kazuki later heard a girl around his age shouting out of disappointment, he turned his head and saw a girl wearing a dark gray hoodie which covered her face, along with a knee-high skirt. He looked and noticed that she was standing in front of a gaming stand where a man was shrugging his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry girl, but you missed it again. But if you want to it again, you'll have to pay."

"Okay, fine as long as I get that…"

"Hey, mind if I try."

The girl wearing the hoodie turned around as Kazuki was walking up to her with a smile on his face, she looked at him with a suspicious expression on her face. Kazuki started scratching the back of his head with a nervous expression on his face.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Huh?"

The girl then pointed towards an adorable Kyuubi pup with golden blonde hair with a serious/saddened expression on her face.

"If you think that you're going to take that super adorable Kyuubi away from me then you got another thing coming pal!"

"Whoa whoa, I don't want the adorable Kyuubi if you want it then you can have if I win."

The girl continued looking at him with a suspicious expression on her face, but she nodded and stepped away from the stand allowing Kazuki to walk towards the owner. He went into his pocket and paid the man the price to play the game, he smirked and handed Kazuki three throwing balls.

"Alright alright, young man do you have what it takes to win the prize for the little lady?"

Kazuki prepared to throw the ball, until he started to hear the man mumbling to himself with a mischievous smirk on his face.

{Little does he know, the pins are all glued to the stand and to each other…hahahaha, dumb kid.}

Kazuki narrowed his eyes slightly, he smirked and started clenching the ball in his hand a faint white light appeared around the ball. Kazuki smirked while aiming the ball towards the pin, once the ball hit the pins they fell down. The girl looked at him with a surprised expression, while the man looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

Kazuki smirked again and threw another ball knocking down the other pins and finally he knocked down the last remaining pin. The owner of the concession stand looked at him with a distraught expression on his face.

"So that should be one Kyuubi doll please."

The man looked at him with a slightly irked expression on his face, but he turned around and handed Kazuki the Kyuubi doll. Kazuki smirked and turned towards the unknown girl, while the man kneeled down and looked towards the pin.

"I don't know what happened, they were supposed to be…ouch."

As he picked up the pin, he immediately dropped it as he slightly burned his hand on contact and he looked down and noticed that the glue that was one it had melted off.

"What the hell happened?!"

Everyone who were around him looked towards the man with a confused expression on their face, the girl later looked towards Kazuki with an appreciative expression on her face.

"Oh, thank you thank you. I won't ever…"

"Actually, I think that I'll keep it…I always loved adorable animals. I may even keep it on my nightstand so I can look at it everyday."

The girl became teary eyed as Kazuki was hugging the Kyuubi doll with an affectionate expression on his face, she then pointed and accusing finger towards him.

"I knew it! I knew that you would take the adorable Kyuubi away from me! Give him to me?! Waaaah!"

"Hey hey, I was only kidding…you can have it."

Kazuki handed her the doll, she reached her hand out and immedately took the doll from Kazuki's hand and started hugging it with a loving expression on her face.

"Aww~ I love love love it. It's sooo cutsie wootsie"

Kazuki sweatdropped slight as he heard the girl cooing over the Kyuubi doll, at that moment the wind started blowing towards them and blew the hoodie off of the girl. The girl was a beautiful sixteen year old girl with black hair and brown eyes, he blushed slightly as he looked at her face. The girl immedately noticed that her hoodie off and she immedately placed it back on her head.

"I hope that one from the Shinmei-Ryū was around."

"Who're you talking about?"

"Ojou-Sama!"

The girl immediately jumped after she had heard that, she turned her head and saw a middle aged man wearing a black business suit with a white sheathed nodachi without a handgaurd strapped to his pants looking towards her with a slightly irked expression.

"…"

The girl tried saying something, but nothing came from out of her mouth and she only looked towards the ground with her head lowered with a looked of disappointment on her face.

"What's going on?"

"What're you doing here with our Ojou-Sama?"

As the man answered that question, he reached for his sword at that moment the girl stepped in front of Kazuki with a worried expression on her face.

"Jin, he's done nothing wrong, it's okay. I'll go with you peacefully."

As she was walking towards the man and Jin, Kazuki held his hand out stopping her from walking any further. She looked towards him with a confused expression on her face.

"What're you…?"

"There's no way I'm letting a girl go with some armed shady looking guy without knowing what's going on. And why're you calling her Ojou-Sama?"

"Watch you tongue boy, this girl is the granddaughter of the leader of the Kansai Magical Association and daughter of the future head. She's Konoka Konoe-Sama."

"The Kansai what?"

Kazuki looked at him with a deadpanned looked along with a confused expression on his face, with Konoka laughing cutely while the man glared at him.

"Insulting the Kansai Magical Association, is an insult to the Shinmei-Ryū Swordsmen."

"The Shinmei-Ryū. Seriously, I have no idea what you're…"

"I'll show you."

Jin took out four Talismans each strapped to a needle like object, he took them and threw them into the air. As the Talismans started glowing with a bright light, once they landed on the ground the light started connecting with each other creating a barrier. Kazuki looked around and noticed that the people who were around them had vanished from their viewpoint.

"A barrier?"

"Calm down Jin, I already said that I'd go with you?!"

At that moment Jin sheathed his nodachi from his side, while reaching into his jacket pocket and unsheathed the same type of kodachi.

"I won't have anyone sully the name of the Kansai Association."

"So do you attack every tourist that comes here or is…"

Kazuki looked forward and noticed that Jin had already vanished from sight Kazuki held his hand out and manifested an unsheathed Arondight. He turned around and blocked an attack from both of the swords, which were releasing Ki from both of their blades. Jin looked at him with a slightly impressed expression on her face.

"You were really able to defend against my attack, you're quite talented."

Jin vanished again, Kazuki looked around with a confused expression on his face as he started sensing him appearing and vanishing all around him. Jin appeared in front of him in an instant and he started blocking several insanely fast and precise slashes coming from both of his swords. Kazuki started matching each of the attacks that Jin were throwing at him, Jin looked at him with an impressed expression on his face.

"You're also extremely talented in wielding a sword, youths today…they always surprise you. Now, as a courtesy I'll show you what the Shinmei-Ryū are capable of."

"Jin, I thought that I told you to stop!"

As Konoka's plead for him to stop, Jin only ignored her and stepped away from Kazuki has his body along with both of his swords started being covered in Ki. Jin started swinging both swords towards Kazuki, with his sclera turning black as they were being surrounded with lightning.

"Shinmei-Ryū Sword Technique: Twin Thunderclap Sword!"

Jin slashed at Kazuki with both swords being surrounded with lightning and fired off a massive strike of lightning. The attack caused the ground under them to crack and break from the full force of the attack, he smirked as he saw the dust flying into the air. His eyes returned to normal, and he sheathed both of his swords.

"Now, let's go Ojou-Sa…"

"Geez, that was some attack."

Jin's eyes widened along with Konoka, once the smoke cleared Kazuki appeared on the smoke with Arondight held up.

"He blocked one of that odd sword, but I attacked him from both swords…so how did he?"

His eyes widened as he saw a slight cut on Kazuki's other arm, he made a deadpanned expression on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY BLOCK THAT ATTACK WITH YOUR BARE ARM?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?! THAT ATTACK COULD'VE CLEAVED YOUR ARM CLEAN OFF!"

"HOW AM I INSANE?! WHO'S THE ONE WHO ATTACKS A NORMAL CIVILIAN WHO'S TRYING TO ENJOY THE FESTIVAL?!"

"WHAT NORMAL CIVILIAN IS ABLE TO FOLLOW MY MOVEMENTS AND BLOCK AN ATTACK FROM A KI INFUSED SWORD WITH THEIR ARM. AND I COULDN'T STAND BY AND HAVE SOMEONE MOCK THE HONOR OF THE SHINMEI-RYū or the kansai magical association!"

"how can I mock something that I don't even know you senile old fooL!"

"and I'm not that old! I'm only in my thirties!"

"WHAT YOUR THIRTY HUNDREDS?!"

As both of them were shouting at each other, Konoka looked at both of them with a smile on her face. Someone later appeared behind her with their hands immediately covering her mouth, her eyes widened out of shock.

"Hmmmmm!"

Both Kazuki and Jin turned around as they heard Konoka's muffled scream, they looked and saw a Devil wearing odd dark armor, wearing a skull mask and with their bat wings out. Jin gritted his teeth and pointed his sword towards the Devil.

"Unhand Ojou-Sama you cur!"

"No can do, this little girl has a job that for our True Maou-Sama."

Kazuki's eyes widened as he heard the Devil man say that, he later clicked his tongue.

" _The Khaos Brigade's Old Maou Faction."_

At that moment, Jin started releasing a large amount of Ki from his entire body with his sclera turning black again. The Devil snapped his finger and several dark orange magic circles appeared all around them, and Devils came from them.

"You deal with them, I'll take this girl to Creuserey-Sama."

The Devil man flew through the barrier into the sky, while Kazuki and Jin were left to deal with the Devils who've appeared inside of the barrier.

"Tsk, I don't have to deal with these scum! I need to rescue Ojou-Sama!"

"Then leave it to me, I can chase after them."

Jin looked towards Kazuki with his eyes narrowed, but he smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

"Since fighting you, I've been able to tell your a trustworthy person. I'll leave Ojou-Sama to you."

Kazuki smirked and started running past the Devils of the Old Maou Faction, but as they were getting out of the way they were immedately sent flying into the air by a wind-attributed attack from Jin who appeared behind him with his swords being slashed upwards.

"Shinmei-Ryū Sword Technique: Whirlwind Slash!"

Kazuki pressed his foot against the ground and ran through the barrier at breakneck speed creating a gust of wind in his wake. Everyone looked around with a confused expression on their face, as they felt that large air pressure. Kazuki jumped into the air with his light wings activated. Meanwhile the Devil was flying into the air with Konoka flailing her arms around trying to get free from the Devil.

"Dammit stop struggling you stupid bitch."

As Konoka was flailing her arms around, she hit the Devil in his face and he released his arms from around her.

"Shit!"

"Iyaaaaah!"

Konoka started falling towards the ground as she was flailing her arms around like a maniac, at that moment someone passed her and caught her in their arms.

"Are you okay, Konoka-San?"

Konoka opened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice, she looked up and noticed that Kazuki had caught her in his arms.

"A-Are you an Angel?"

"Yea, no…I'm the White Dragon Emperor."

Konoka looked at him with an amazed expression on her face, he looked and noticed that the Devil was glaring at him while releasing demonic power.

" _His power is comparable to…correct is at the level of a High-Class Devil. Not going to be a problem."_

"White Dragon Emperor, Kazuki Hyoudou. If I take you down, then I'll be praised by our Maou-Sama."

The Devil started gathering a dense demonic power around both of his hands and started firing a large barrage of demonic power towards him.

"Kyaa!"

Konoka placed her face into Kazuki's chest with a terrified expression on her face, while Kazuki only smirked with a confident expression on his face.

 **[Reflect]**

Kazuki's light wings shined with a bright blue light and formed a screen of light behind him, the demonic bullets then smashed against its.

"W-What?!"

"I mastered Albion's original ability blocks and reflects any attacks that come in contact with I was finally able to master it, but it was after Tiamat almost killed me a couple of times."

The demonic bullets were coming towards the Devil. The Devil was instantly annihilated by his own attack, Konoka looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Wow, that was sooo cool Kazu-Chan!"

Kazuki was slightly surprised that she was adding -Chan to his name after only knowing him for a couple of minutes.

"Wait, what about Jin?"

Kazuki looked forward where Jin was fighting against the Devils, he narrowed his eyes as they turned like a Dragons and he peered through the barrier. He looked and saw that Jin had already dealt with the Devils from the Old Faction.

"He's alright, he's already dealt with the Devil."

"That's good."

Konoka let out a breath of relief, but she started blushing as she noticed how close she was to Kazuki.

"So, is there anywhere that I can take you?"

"Oh, there should be a large structure around there. That's where I live with my grandfather."

Kazuki turned his head as Konoka pointed out the direction of her home, he looked and noticed a large temple with several other buildings inside of it.

"Th-That's where you live?!"

"Yep, now full speed ahead Kazu-Chan!"

He sweatdropped at Konoka's cheerful attitude, he turned towards there and started flying towards the direction. Once he made it towards that direction, he flew down and started walking in front of a large entrance with Konoka walked towards the inside of the building.

[Welcome Home, Ojou-Sama!]

They were immedately greeted by a large number of both female and male servants dressed in their own uniform while they were all kneeling before her. While Kazuki looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, but he was stopped as Konoka grabbed his hand and she started dragging him along with her.

"Wh-What're you doing?!"

"I'm want to introduce you two my grandfather."

"B-But I…"

Konoka only ignored him, she continued dragging him along with her until she finally stopped in front of a door.

"You know you're freakishly strong for a girl."

"Muu, don't be a meanie. Oh, wait you wound."

Kazuki looked at his arm and noticed that the attack that he sustained from Jin was still on his arm.

"Right, that guys attack really did do a number on it, but don't worry it'll heal later…"

"No, I'll heal it."

Kazuki looked at her her a continued expression on his face, Konoka later took off her hoodie and a charm was on her arm. She took off of the charm that was on her arm and Kazuki immediately noticed a large amount of magical power that was being released from her body.

Konoka reached her hand out and intertwined her finger with Kazuki's causing him to blush slightly, while she placed her other hand over Kazuki's injury. A whitish aura started coming from her hand and it started wrapping around his arm, Kazuki's wound started healing leaving nothing behind.

"T-That's amazing."

"Well, that's just a token of my appreciation for you saving me."

Konoka opened a door and walked into a large room, once the door was opened she saw a middle-aged man with black hair, black eyes and wearing ceremonial robes. Once he looked towards her he smiled slightly out of relief. Konoka immediately ran over and hugged the man with a bright smile on her face.

"Grandpa!"

"I'm glad that you're alright Konoka, you know you should at least give me a warning before you run off without telling anyone like that. You're dear old grandfather isn't as young as he used to be."

"I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't stay in here while the festival was going on. Usually Kaa-Chan or Tou-Chan would take me, but their not here."

"I know, but you know they have important…oh, you've brought a guest."

Konoka's grandfather looked towards Kazuki with a smile on his face, Kazuki walked over and held his hand out.

"Hello sir, my name is Kazuki Hyoudou."

"Hello, my name is Eishun Konoe."

Both of them shook each others hand with a smile on both of their face.

"Hehehe, Kazu-Chan's my new bestest best friend. He even saved me from a group of Devils."

At that moment, Eishun made a slightly shocked expression with his expression becoming slightly more worried.

"A Devil, do you know who they are?"

"I have an idea on who's responsible."

A couple of minutes later, Konoka went to the other part of the temple getting changed from her normal clothes. While Kazuki was sitting with Eishun with as they were being served too by the female servants, who then left them alone. Eishun sighed as both of them took a sip of tea, as Kazuki began explaining everyone that happened with them.

"The Khaos Brigade? And the Old Maou Faction."

"Yea, during a meeting with the Three Faction leaders we were all attacked by one of their leaders a Descendant of the old Leviathan. Their leader is a Dragon God known as Ophis, a Dragon who's feared by everyone even the Gods. And their purpose is how their name states causing destruction and mayhem, but their true goal is getting rid of Great Red a Dragon who's literally the strongest creature in existence. Me and my friends are currently training over the Summer Break to combat them. But why would they want to kidnap Konoka-San?"

Eishun made a displeased expression on his face.

"Konoka inherited her mothers immense magical potential and power, after training she was able to heal the wounds of several of her friend's injuries, illnesses, and she was even able to return those who were originally turned into stone back to normal. Though something like this with the Khaos Brigade happened before, but it seems that this time this world that's in danger."

"Wh-What do you mean something like this has happened before?!"

Eishun stood up and walked towards a shelf that was currently in the room, he picked up a photo album and placed it on the table in front of them. He opened it and the first photo was of him as a young man, along with a boy younger than him with reddish brown hair, a man with blue hair, a middle-aged man with white hair, a younger kid and a tanned man who was taller than all of them who looked human.

"Let me tell you a story. But, first I'm pretty sure that you've heard of Magic and Magicians."

"Yes, Merlin Ambrosius designed the Magical System used by humans now."

"That is true, Merlin was indeed a powerful Magician with magical abilities beyond that of a normal Magician, however, there was an individual before him possessing powers that earned him the title of 'Life Maker'."

"So what type of Magician was he?"

Eishun made a displeased expression on his face, which Kazuki noticed and was later slightly shocked by.

"That man was the evil person in existence and carried a magical power that was comparable to actual God-Class beings, this man even created evil creatures with power that could match Ultimate-Class Devils. The Magician Association had no way of dealing with him that just how dangerous he was."

Kazuki was completely astonished by what Eishun had told him.

"T-That's amazing, I didn't even know about any of this. But how was this guy evil."

"He was a man who sought after true immortality so he could life on forever, in his experiments he tested it on a girl and turned her into a Shinso-Type Vampire, one of the strongest kind of Vampires amongst their species, they're also known to be the primogenitors of the other Vampire factions. They're also the beings in the world who closer immortality. The next part is actually about a friend of mine named Nagi Springfield. A boy who was born and grew up in a normal village, but he held an insane level of magical potential. He was actually classified as a Magic Swordsmen."

Eishun later started telling Kazuki the entire story of what happened in his time, of Ala Rubra fighting in the war against the Mage of Beginning and against Cosmo Entelecheia.

"W-Wow, you're really a True Veteran Swordsman. And this Nagi guy was known as the 'Thousand Master' the master of a Thousand Spells, but he was actually a guy was a dropout of Magic School and only knew a handful of spell, he defeated a guy said to be nearly invincible at that young of age and he got his princess. Man you guys really are a group of true heroes."

"Hahaha, thanks for that. But the story doesn't end there yet. This next part concerns their son Negi Springfield. Negi-Kun was a Magician who inherited both of the qualities of his parents, but he was the complete opposite of his father. He was later asked by the Magicians Association to become a teacher for at Mahora Academy for a class full of girls, some admired him and some fell in love with him."

At that moment, Kazuki started laughing silently to himself with Eishun looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hahaha, it's nothing. It's just that, I can practically hear Nii-San crying right now."

"O-Oh, well. Negi-Kun carried intelligence that would make it hard to believe he was actually ten. With him, my daughter Konoka's mother and the others they were all involved with several magical incidents. And they later had to clean up our own mess from our lifetime."

Eishun later turned the page of the photo album to the class of 3-A, with Negi standing in front of them with a smile on his face.

"Negi-Kun sought out to find his father in the Magical World, where they met up with a white haired boy named Fate Averruncus. He was a recreation of the original in which Nagi fought against and defeated, but this one was far different than the original. Negi-Kun along with the rest of is students were all sent to different corners of the Magical World without a way to get back. For months each of them got stronger to be able to fight and live. And then…"

Eishun later explained about the incidents in the Magical World. About Negi entering a tournament with Kotaro for the money to set his students free. His meeting and training with Jack Rakan a man who's around the same level of strength of Negi's father. Negi learning Magia Erebea to fight against Fate, him entering the finals and fighting Jack into a draw.

Later on, Negi's meeting with the Kurt and him discovering the secrets of the Magical World. And finally, his battle with Fate, the other remnants of Cosmo Entelecheia and finally meeting his father who was possessed by the Life Maker. And in the end, he along with his classmates were able to save his father from him.

"And currently Negi-Kun and the others are now grown and are working closely with the Magical Association trying to return it to normal. And I don't know they'll be back in a couple of months or maybe in even a year or two."

Kazuki was completely shocked by what Eishun had told him, while Eishun smiled at his comment.

"A guy who was younger than we are gathered up his own team, who could fight against Ultimate-Class enemies and fought in a massive war in another world. And the same guy defeated a foe that had power comparable to a God-Class at the same age and saved his princess from an impossible situation. And his son who was ten finished what his parents had started, he mastered a forbidden spell that even his master who created it couldn't. He created his own techniques that allowed him to become insanely powerful, and he made that same technique his own and gained explosive power making him stronger than or even beyond a Maou. And he's currently saving the world with his students, even for me my brains starting to overload."

"It's hard to believe right? First, there was us just a regular group of fighters who got involved almost by accident and finishing what we started. And then there's a group of Junior High girls and their ten-year-old teacher who're currently finishing what we started. In the end, both Nagi and Negi-Kun became 'True Magister Magi' which means a True Masters of Magic. Both of them carry the power that's equal to or greater than the Maou. Though now the situation seems a bit more impossible, it's basically the entire Factions vs. a Dragon God feared by the entire world and even with power surpassing even the Life Maker. Along with the enemy being an entire army behind her."

Kazuki placed his hand on his head and sighed slightly, but he looked up and smiled.

"Well, it's not completely impossible. We still have my friends along with Heaven, the Underworld, Grigori and the other Factions backing us up. Also, Ophis-San really isn't a bad person aside from have power said to be infinite, she's just a girl with an abnormal sweet tooth. I'll probably end up being broke if I keep spoiling the girl in my life who have an insane sweet tooth."

"Hahahaha, you kids are just like Negi-Kun and his friends."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Both of them started laughing at each other, at that moment a servant walked into the room and bowed.

"Chief, Yasaka-Sama and her Youkai have arrived."

"Oh, is it that time already? I might as well get prepared."

"Who's Yasaka?"

"She's the leader of the Youkai Faction of Tokyo, we agreed to meet during the Summer Festival to discuss the current situation of Tokyo and the rest of the world. Would you like to join?"

Kazuki looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, but he later nodded in agreement causing Eishun to smile.

"Excellent, would you mind escorting Kazuki-Kun to the meeting?"

"Yes, Chief. Would you mind following me?"

"Sure thing."

The servant started escorting Kazuki to the meeting hall between, while Eishun started preparing for the meeting. Outside of Tokyo in the middle of the forest there was a legion of Devils from the Old Maou Faction kneeling down in front of an obscured man.

"So a Shinmei-Ryū Swordsman was able to defeat me men, and the White Dragon Emperor brat is also in Kyoto. Humph, just the right opportunity to pay back those who killed Cattleya."

That man stepped from the shadows, revealing to be a good-looking man with black hair tied in a ponytail, with pointy ears and pale skin. And wearing black noble clothing, with dark red belts and a cape.

"Creuserey-Sama what do we do now about that girl?"

"They're currently having their meeting with the Youkai named Yasaka and the old Shinmei-Ryū Swordsmen. Surround and attack their leaders, if their men are more worried about protecting their leaders they won't expect they we're after the girl."

"Sir, may I ask the reason Creuserey-Sama? What purpose would kidnapping a weak human girl?"

At the Devil's question, Creuserey turned towards them with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose you should know, a long time ago there a powerful Demonic create that was sealed in Kyoto a long time ago and it's rumored to be around the same level as one of the past Maou. And it was sealed away by a member of that girl's family and she's currently the only one who can unseal it. I wonder what would happen if it rampaged in the Sitri or Gremory territory while Sirzechs's or Serafall's sisters were there."

Creuserey smirked sadistically, as the Devils behind him started laughing along with him.

"Now let's go men!"

[Yes, Creuserey-Sama!]

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Kunou, Karlamine, Mira.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Yumi, Seekvaira,** **Murayama** **.**

 **A/N: And there goes chapter 25 of the Twin Dragons, Kazuki was being worked over in his training by Tiamat. And she left her mountain for a couple of days, leaving Kazuki time to go in search of his teammates and his first stop is Kyoto where he meets up with his group's healer Konoka. During of which the Devils from the Old Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade appears and their target seems to be Konoka. Kazuki later meets up with the old Shinmei-Ryū Sword from Ala Rubra, Eishun Konoe and he begins to tell Kazuki his story. By the way, who votes for Kazuki to learn Dragon Slayer Magic? Just wanted to ask. Well, until next time.**


	26. The Old Maou attack the Meeting…Again

**The Old Maou attack the Meeting…Again**

In the temple of the Kansai Magical Association there were a large number of humans servants on one side kneeling and on the other side were a group of Youkai servants, who were foxes, wolfs, dogs etc. Both sides were kneeling forming a line down the towards a meeting hall.

Standing in front of the meeting hall was Eishun wearing a ceremonial robes, Konoka was wearing a shrine maiden uniform, with Shinmei-Ryū standing next to both of them. And Kazuki was standing in the sidelines wearing his normal clothing. He looked forward towards the Youkai with an interested expression on his face.

" _So these are the Youkai of Tokyo, I really never seen anyone other Youkai beside Kuroka-Chan."_

At that moment, they started hearing footsteps coming towards them. Kazuki looked and noticed a group of Youkai guards, his eyes widened along with his face reddening as he saw who was walking in front of them. A beautiful young women with golden blonde hair, matching eyes, a voluptuous figure and wearing a shrine maiden outfit. But he later noticed her fox ears and nine tails, which matched her hair.

"I-Is that Yasaka-San?"

"Yep, she's a Kyuubi who's in charge of the entire Youkai Faction of Kyoto. Alone her power is even comparable to an Ultimate-Class Devil."

Once Yasaka approached Eishun both of them held their hands out and shook each others hands to signify the start of the meeting. Yasaka then looked towards the Youkai servants with a slight smile on her face.

"You're all dismissed."

"You all as well."

The Youkai servants stood up and started walking away along with the human servants, Kazuki was slightly impressed by both of their tones.

"Eishun-San would you like to get the meeting started?"

"Yes, Yasaka-San. Please step inside."

The Shinmei-Ryū opened the door to the meeting hall allowing both of them along with the Youkai guards along with Konoka and Kazuki. Once they entered the meeting hall, Yasaka turned towards Konoka with a slightly serious expression on her face.

"Konoka Konoe."

"Yes."

"You've…become so adorable since the last time I've seen you."

Yasaka immedately wrapped her arms around Konoka with an ecstatic expression on her face while she started to rub her cheek against hers. Konoka wore a happy expression on her face, while Kazuki sweatdropped slightly.

"Hahaha! I missed you Yasaka-San, by the way where's Kunou-Chan?"

"Oh, she stayed home. You I don't know why, but she seems to be terrified to be around you because of your odd attachment to cute things."

"Aww~ but I didn't do anything wrong. She wouldn't stop running away from me and all I wanted to do was hug her."

Kazuki sweatdropped at what Konoka was doing, Yasaka then looked towards Kazuki with an interesting expression on her face.

"Oh~ and who would this handsome young man be? Is he your boyfriend~?"

At that moment, both Konoka and Kazuki blushed a deep shade of red. Konoka later started flailing her arms around with her face turning redder and redder by the second.

"N-N-N-N-No, K-K-Kazu-C-Chan i-isn't m-my b-boyfriend! H-He's j-just a boy that's my friend."

"Oh~ then, could I have him. I wouldn't mind having the White Dragon Emperor."

Kazuki was completely shocked by what Yasaka had said, he later felt her hugging his arm into her large bust with a seductive expression on her face causing Kazuki's face to turn bright red.

"U-Uh, Yasaka-San. H-How did you know that I was…?"

"The White Dragon Emperor? Youkai have the ability to use Senjutsu, which allows us to read the life-energy around a person and currently you're releasing a powerful Dragon's presence."

"Uh, Yasaka-San could we get the meeting started?"

"Muu, okay I'll just talk to Kazuki-Kun later."

After Yasaka pouted and let go of Kazuki, she later took a seat in front of Eishun with their guards standing right next to them.

"Well Yasaka-San, recently there have been some odd people who've been sneaking around Kyoto for a couple of days. And I recently fought against one of them, around three days ago alongside other Shinmei-Ryū Swordsmen after following them."

"Eishun-Kun you're not as young as you used to be, you should just leave the fighting to the Shinmei-Ryū. But, do you think it was okay to bully a kid?"

"Thank you for your concern, but that child wasn't exactly normal. I don't know how, but he was able to create a small army of creatures from his own shadow. I was able to fight against him with the help of the Shinmei-Ryū, but he escaped with an older boy who wielded a spear releasing a powerful aura."

Yasaka made a slightly discouraged expression on her face.

"They must be skilled to get past the Youkai's ability to detect aura, so do you think those two were Sacred Gear users."

"I don't know, it's a possibility."

"I might know who may be able to tell us."

Yasaka and Eishun later looked towards Kazuki with an interested expression on their face.

"Oh and who would that be?"

"He's a Sacred Gear fanatic, I'll contact him and be right back."

Kazuki later left the meeting room, he jumped onto one of the roofs of the temple and he pulled out his cellphone. After dialing the number he placed his cellphone to his ear, and started tapping his foot.

{Hello…is this Kazuki?}

"Yes, Azazel."

{Here I come, Azazel-Sama!}

{Whoa, nice but!}

{Iyaaaaaaaah!}

Kazuki took his ear away from his phone away from his ear as he heard a familiar scream, though the cellphone.

"Geez, was that Raynare-Chan?!"

{Yea, I'm still training her along with the other three…they're making some impressive progress. So did you need something?}

"Yes, I'm going to explain two separate Sacred Gears to you. Are you ready?"

{I'm always up for a trivia about a Sacred Gear. Wait, just a second.}

From other the phone Kazuki could hear several objects being flung into a wall, followed by a loud scream.

{{{Azazel-Sama!}}}

"What did you just do?"

{Nothing, I just stuck all three of them to a wall by their clothes using a couple light arrows. Now shoot.}

"Okay, the first Sacred Gear is able to create several armies of dark creatures from a person's shadow. And the second apparently looks like a spear and it released an insanely powerful aura."

{…Where are you right now? And did you run into those two?}

"I'm currently in Kyoto right now and I didn't run into them, it was the leader of the Kansai Magical Association."

At that moment, Azazel was completely silent by what Kazuki had told them.

{Oh, so it's the strongest Veteran of the Shinmei-Ryū swordsman. Look Kazuki those two Sacred Gears are known as 'High Tier' Longinus Sacred Gears they're stronger than the two 'Mid Tier' Longinus Sacred Gears that both you and your brothers use. The first one you described is known as 'Annihilation Maker', it has the ability to create dark creatures from a person's shadows. The user can also created creatures known as 'Anti Monsters', creatures that are created to focus on a person's specific weakness. And the last one is known as the 'True Longinus', it's the strongest Sacred Gear that was created and I'm sure by now that you know that the same spear was used to kill Jesus Christ. It's also a powerful Holy Spear that can completely vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil on contact. Both of these Sacred Gears are one of the four strongest Sacred Gears in existence, all four of them can potentially destroy the world.}

Kazuki sweated nervously at what Azazel had explained to him, he then looked forward with a terrified expression on his face.

"Well, I have a feeling that both of them are currently with the Khaos Brigade."

{Tsk, I knew they had some Sacred Gear users. But, if they seriously have the Annihilation Maker and the True Longinus this could get…}

"Sorry to cut this talk short, but I might have some trouble to deal with."

{Huh, like what?}

"I don't know, I have let's see. One…two….three….ten maybe more Devils from the Old Maou Faction glaring at me right now."

Kazuki was laughing nervously as he saw over ten Devils from the Old Maou Faction glaring at him while releasing menacing demonic aura.

{Kazuki, do you need backup?}

"Nah, I have over a dozen Youkai here, some Shinmei-Ryū Swordsman and both of their leaders backing me up. So I'll be alright."

{Alright, then contact me if you need help.}

"Okay, tell Raynare-Chan and the others that I said hello."

Kazuki hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket while closing his eyes with a slight smirk on his face, he then looked towards them with a smirk on his face. With a confident expression, he held his hand up with a refreshing smile on his face.

"Yo, my names Kazuki Hyoudou. Is there anything that I can help you guys with?"

[Die!]

At that moment the Devils which surrounded him fired off a barrage of demonic bullets from all around him at immeasurable numbers and force. Once the attacks made contact with the place he was standing was completely destroyed and covered in a large smoke cloud.

"Hahahaha, I guess the Vanishing Dragon was nothing more than a…!"

In a matter of seconds, the Devil who was shouted was sent flying by a powerful punch to the side of their face. The Devil was sent crashing into the ground by that single attack, they turned around and saw Kazuki flying in the air with his Divine Dividing activated.

"Seriously do your leaders have something against meetings or something? Geez, this is the second one they've wrecked."

He looked around and noticed that there was a group of Devils from the Old Maou Faction fighting against the Youkai and the Shinmei-Ryū Swordsmen.

"You Human and Youkai are all going to be…"

"What're you guys planning?"

"…"

Kazuki turned towards them with his eyes turning slightly slitted, he held up both of his hands with his hands started being surrounded with heat until his hands were engulfed with white flames. The Devils looked at him with a slightly terrified expression on their face.

"Well it doesn't matter either way, I'm still going to burn you all alive either way."

The Devils charged towards Kazuki with a terrified expression on their face. Within the meeting hall, the Devils were aiming towards both Yasaka and Eishun with the rest of their guards fighting against the rest of them. The Devils who charged towards Yasaka were all burned away to ashes by her foxfire in a matter of seconds.

With the rest of the Devils attacking Eishun who wielded a white nodachi and channeling his Ki through it. While Konoka was being protected by two Shinmei-Ryū Swordsmen. Eishun started slashing at the Devils instantly killing them with a single strike from his sword.

" _I can't understand this, why're they going after us the two leaders of the Shinmei-Ryū and the Youkai. I may be old, but I can at least fight against High-Class opponents just fine. And there's Yasaka-San, with her own power she was fight against an Ultimate-Class Devil and she's connecting to the Ley Lines, which flows throughout Tokyo giving her nearly infinite magical power. Why would they…? This is just a distraction from their real target."_

Eishun's eyes widened and he turned towards both the Shinmei-Ryū Swordsmen and Konoka.

"Get Konoka out of here now!"

DOOOOOOOON

There was a large blast of demonic power along with an explosion coming the meeting hall, Kazuki was on the ground with the Devils around him being burned away to nothing. He turned around and quickly headed towards the meeting hall. Once he made it inside he looked and noticed Yasaka protecting Eishun, the Shinmei-Ryū Swordsmen and the Yokai guards with a magical barrier.

"What happened?! Where's Konoka-San?!"

Eishun sat up with his arms slightly injured from the attack, he looked towards Kazuki with a disappointed expression on his face.

"T-They took here, they took Konoka."

"W-Why would they…?!"

"They're probably looking to release that large Demon that's sealed under Kyoto."

"Yes, that's the only reasonable explanation."

"What're you two talking about?!"

Both of them looked towards Kazuki with a worried expression on both of their faces, until Yasaka started to speak.

"A long time ago, there was a massive Demon that suddenly appeared in Kyoto and it started running amok in the city. The Shinmei-Ryū Swordsmen had it contained in a lake that is located middle of a forest, but they weren't able to deal a final blow to it. That was until a woman from the Konoe Family who held an insane level of magical power and she sealed the creature away inside of that forest. That creature was said to carry power that's on the same level of as a Maou. If their purpose truly is to cause nothing but destruction, then they're looking to control it."

"Where is this forest?"

They looked at him with a shocked expression on their face, but Eishun smiled and he started telling him the location of the forest. Kazuki immedately ran outside of the meeting hall and activated his light wings, flying into the sky at high speeds. Within the forest, Creuserey was forcefully pulling Konoka through the forest against her will with several Devils following behind them.

"Stop struggling!"

"Let me go!"

As Creuserey was dragging her towards the middle of the forest, he looked forward and saw the moonlight dancing on the surface on the lake, with a wooden deck leading towards the middle of the lake. Konoka looked at the lake with wide eyes.

"Th-This is…"

"Yes, this is the resting place of the Demonic Beast that was sealed away a long time ago by a member of your family. And I want you to unseal it."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do it?!"

"Because you don't have a choice."

Creuserey pushed Konoka forward towards the deck, Konoka turned around and glared at Creuserey. But her eyes widened as she noticed his eyes turning red and started glowing a dark red. Konoka's entire body started being surrounded with a red aura, and she started losing the iris in her eyes.

"This is Creuserey-Sama's Hypnotic Sight."

"Now go to the end of the deck and release the Demon."

After her eyes immedately lost their iris, she only nodded expressionlessly and started walking towards the wooden deck without any hint of resistance. As she was walking towards several thoughts started going through her mind.

 **{What am I doing?! I can't stop my body from moving! What did that guy do?!}**

Konoka was unable to stop herself from moving despite trying countless times, once she stopped at the end of the wooden deck. She held up both of her hands and started releasing her magical power, and she started chanting a long magical incantation.

 **{I can't stop myself from chanting the incantation! Someone please save me!}**

As Konoka was chanting the incantation, a single tear started falling down from her eyes. A magical circle array started appearing on the surface of the lake, and a pillar of white light started shinning towards the sky.

DOOOOOON

At that moment, a large object landed on the ground behind the Devils and they turned around around with a shocked expression on their face.

"What hell was that?!"

"So from this demonic power I'm sensing from that Vampire looking guy, I take it your the Maou Descendant."

Creuserey turned towards the smoke cloud, once the smoke cloud vanished it was revealed to be Kazuki with his Dragon Form activated.

"Tch, the White Dragon Emperor. So, I'll be able to take down one of those responsible for the death of Cattleya."

"They gave her the chance to surrender and she didn't take it. …and to be fair, that was on Azazel not me."

Creuserey clicked his tongue while he held his hand out and fired off a massive blast of demonic power towards Kazuki. Once it made contact there was a large cloud of smoke. As he was smirking, Kazuki came shooting from the smoke cloud toward the crowd of Devils.

"Get him!"

At Creuserey's command the Devils charged towards Kazuki all at once, Kazuki clicked his tongue out of annoyance and held both of hands aside while gathering white flames around his hands.

"I don't care how many Devils get in my way! If anyone get in my way of saving her…."

Kazuki released a massive wave of white flames, which instantly burned the Devils away in a matter of seconds not leaving nothing remaining.

"…I'll burn them all alive!"

At Kazuki's declaration more tears started overflowing down Konoka's tears, she turned around slightly with that same controlled look in her eyes.

"Kazu-Chan."

The pillar of white light started opening wider and something started which glowed with the same white light started coming out of the magic circle. Kazuki looked towards it with narrowed eyes and clicked his tongue.

"Tsk, looks like that things almost released. Sorry, but I'm going to have a make this quick!"

Kazuki pressed his foot against that ground and rushed towards Creuserey with an irritated expression on his face. Creuserey clicked his tongue and started firing off a barrage of demonic bullets towards Kazuki who started shooting through them.

"Balance Break!"

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kazuki immedately donned his snow white Dragon Armor, and Creuserey's attack started being shattered after making contact with Kazuki's Balance Breaker armor. He pulled his fist back with white flames surrounding his fist.

"Get out of my way!"

Creuserey clicked his tongue and placed up a powerful demonic barrier in front of him, Kazuki continued pushing his fist forward towards Creuserey. Once Kazuki's fist made contact with the barrier, it started cracking apart until it finally shattered and Kazuki punched him hard in his face.

 **[Divide Divide Divide]**

The aura surrounding Kazuki's fist started increasing as he continued punching forward, Creuserey's face started becoming distorted and he was finally sent flying crashing into the ground. Kazuki then flew towards Konoka, once he made it to her he picked her up bridal style and flew high into the sky. Once they were high enough, his helmet vanished and looked down towards her as her eyes were still in a trance.

"Konoka-San come on wake up!"

SNAP

As Kazuki snapped his fingers several time, the iris in her eyes returned to normal and she looked him with a happy expression on her face.

"Kazu-Chan!"

Konoka immedately wrapped her arms around Kazuki, while she was crying on his shoulders and he sighed out of relief.

"That's a relief, I'm so happy that you're…A GIANT HAND!"

"That's so rude, I'm not a…!"

"I'm saying, that's a giant hand!"

Konoka looked down and noticed that there was a large hand coming from the magic circle with chains breaking away from it, once it slammed against the water it created a large wave. At that moment, three more hands started coming from the magic circle and the creature inside started pulling itself up. The magic circle crumbled away, and the massive creature finally stood up tall with four arms and two faces looking in the opposite direction.

"Hahahaha! We succeeded in summoning it! The Ancient two-faced and four-armed Demon King, Ryoumen! Now go and lay waste Underworld and the siblings of the Maou!"

Ryoumen didn't respond causing, Creuserey to looked at it with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Didn't you hear me, I ordered you to…!"

At that moment, Ryoumen looked towards Kazuki who was holding Konoka in his arms, it's eyes started glowing with a red light.

"This isn't good."

Ryoumen fired off a massive demonic beam out of its eyes and towards Kazuki, he moved out of the way from that blast. The demonic beam went straight towards a mountain and it completely annihilated it on contact.

"Why did it aim for…?!"

His eyes widened out of realization, Ryoumen turned towards them again and fired off another demonic blast towards him. Kazuki started flying through the lake with Konoka still on his arms. Each of the demonic blasts that made contact with the lake cause it to jump up in the air, and Kazuki continued dodging the attacks.

DOOOOOON

DOOOOOOOON

DOOOOOOOOOOON

"Why's is trying to kill us?!"

"It's after you! Since you're the descendant of the one who sealed it away, it's trying to kill you so it won't get sealed again!"

Ryoumen held its hand in front of it and started cuffing them, a mass of demonic power started gathering around its hand. Creuserey gritted his teeth and flew in front of Ryoumen and looked into its eyes, with his eyes glowing dark red. Ryoumen ceased its attack and aimed at Creuserey with a barrage of attacks.

"What're you doing?! I'm the descendant of the True Maou Asmodeus and you will obey!"

"I serve no one! Especially some upstart descendant who knows nothing of how to truly rule anything! And the Maou along with those Devils of the 72 Pillars are nothing compared to the higher being, your strength doesn't even…!"

"Are you guys done with your little lover's spat?!"

Both of them turned around and saw Kazuki glaring at both of them with an irritated expression on his face.

"This scent and power, the White Dragon Emperor? Matters not I'll completely annihilate you and the little girl. And I'll finish what I started before that human sealed me in this place."

Kazuki clicked his tongue with an irritated expression on his face, while he started surrounding himself in a large white aura.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to get to her then you'll have to go through me!"

Kazuki's helmet came back on and he started flying towards Ryoumen at high speeds, he looked towards him and fired off a barrage of demonic beams. Kazuki held his hand up and created a magical barrier blocking the attacks. Konoka was running back towards the Kansai Magical Association with a tired expression on her face.

"Konoka!"

She looked up as she heard a familiar voice calling her, she looked up and saw Eishun, Yasaka along with the other Shinmei-Ryū Swordsman and Youkai walking through the forest.

"Grandpa!"

Eishun turned his head as he heard Konoka calling him, she immedately jumped into his embrace and she smiled out of happiness. Eishun smiled and started petting on her head.

"I'm so glad that you're alright. Where's Kazuki-Kun?"

"He's back there!"

Konoka pointed in that direction that she came from, and they felt a strong demonic presence coming from that direction.

"They must've released Ryoumen, can you guys from a spatial barrier around the battlefield using Senjutsu?"

[Yes, Yasaka-Sama!]

The Youkai all agreed and started spreading throughout the area, Yasaka later looked forward toward the direction of the battle between Kazuki and Ryoumen.

"Now, shall we go Eishun-Kun?"

"Yes, Yasaka-San."

The three of them started heading towards the battle between Kazuki and Ryoumen, in that direction Kazuki was flying around Ryoumen creating a trail of light in his path. Ryoumen started firing off a barrage of demonic blasts, which Kazuki started dodging each of them. The demon started swinging his large arms around with Kazuki dodging his attacks.

"Damn brat, it's like trying to swat a fly!"

Kazuki held his hand out and started gathering a silver aura around his hand, the aura surrounding his hand started growing larger and larger.

"Take this!"

Kazuki suddenly appeared in front of Ryoumen and fired off a blast of power in his face, causing Ryoumen to step back slightly. Kazuki looked forward and noticed Ryoumen launching two of his large fists through the smoke cloud. Without time to dodge Kazuki crossed both of his arms crossed, its attack sent him flying backwards.

CRACK CRACK

Kazuki looked and noticed that the armor surrounding his arms started cracking slightly, he clicked his tongue. He looked forward and noticed that Ryoumen cuffed his four hands together with a massive demonic power surrounding his hands.

"You don't have the power to fight against a creature of my level!"

"We'll see about that!"

Ryoumen fired off a large blast of demonic power, but Kazuki dove downwards towards the blast with magical barriers created in front of him. At that moment, Yasaka, Eishun and Konoka had arrived at the scene and saw Kazuki flying into the attack.

"What's Kazu-Chan doing?!"

"If he charge in like he's going to get himself killed!"

"Why don't we just trust in his judgment?"

Both Konoka and Eishun looked at Yasaka with a shocked expression on their face.

"B-But Kazu-Chan…!"

"Let me ask you this. Does he seem like the type to act recklessly without thinking ahead?"

"N-No."

"Then just believe in him and his judgment, don't forget he has a weapon that can potentially allow him to surpass a Maou and kill a God."

Both of them could only look as Kazuki started shooting through the blast of demonic power, his Scale Mail armor started breaking apart in the attack piece by piece. As his armor completely broke apart, Kazuki shot through the attack with his clothing in tatters and his body was covered with wounds. Creuserey looked at him with a confused expression.

"Wh-What's that brat…"

Kazuki held his hand out and manifest Arondight in his hand, he spun his body around while unsheathing Arondight with his freehand. After he was in front of Ryoumen, he unsheathed Arondight and stabbed it into his chest.

"Haaah!"

Kazuki started releasing Arondight's massive holy aura while it was still embedded into Ryoumen's chest, causing several cracks to appear in Ryoumen's chest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! YOU DAMNED BRAAAAT!"

Ryoumen started trying to get Kazuki off of his body, but failed and Kazuki started stabbing it deeper and deeper into his chest with more and more cracks appearing in his body.

 **[Divide]**

"What's wrong?! I thought you were supposed to be at the level of a Maou, but your power is falling faster than a rock in a lake! You may be the level of the old Maou, but you're nothing compared to the current Maou!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

 **[Divide]**

Kazuki then jumped off of his chest as the large demon swung at him and he started flying higher and higher into the air away from Ryoumen. The large demon looked towards him and started fired off a massive barrage of attacks at him, but missing every time. He looked down and noticed Arondight was still making cracks in his body.

He pulled his arms apart and activated his Balance Breaker again. Kazuki started releasing a bluish white aura from his entire body and he suddenly started diving down towards Ryoumen at light speed. Ryoumen looked up and started gathering a large amount of demonic power in his eyes, but….

"YOU DAMNED BRAT!"

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]**

Ryoumen continued losing more and more of his power, while Kazuki's continued increasing. Kazuki pulled his fist back and punched Arondight in it's hilt pushing it deeper and deeper into his chest. Ryoumen started shouting more and more in pain from the attack. And Kazuki finally completely shot through Ryoumen's chest creating a massive hole in his chest, with more and more cracks appearing in his body to increase.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE, FOR ME TO FALL…AT THAT HANDS OF A…!"

And Ryoumen's entire body started breaking into complete pieces and falling into the water, with Kazuki flying over the lake while he was still in his Balance Breaker. Creuserey looked at what Kazuki had done and made a shocked expression on his face.

"T-That's impossible! This Demon was…"

"After being sealed away, Konoka's ancestor placed a barrier that deceases its power weakening to that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. But either way, Kazuki-Kun fought an impressive fight against a creature that was currently stronger than him. So what're you going to do now?"

Creuserey clicked his tongue out of irritation, he summoned a magic circle under his feet and he pointed towards Kazuki with disdain.

"This isn't over Vanishing Dragon, I will get you for this embarrassment!"

And Creuserey vanished in a flash of light, once he was gone Kazuki flew towards the shore and deactivated his Balance Breaker armor. Once he did Konoka wrapped her arms around him with an ecstatic expression on her face causing him to wince slightly.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kazu-Chan. Give me a second."

Konoka stepped away from him and held her hands towards him, Kazuki's body was surrounded with the same whitish aura. And the wounds on his body started closing until they were finally healed completely, he then smiled towards her.

"Thanks Konoka-San."

Konoka blushed out of embarrassment and turned her head in the other direction, she then pouted slightly while turning back towards him.

"Uh, Kazu-Chan. Could you please call me, Kono-Chan?"

"Sure thing, Kono-Chan."

Konoka smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Kazuki with him blushing at her adorable attitude, Eishun and Yasaka smiled at both of them.

"I'm so glad that everything went alright."

"Eishun-Kun, I think we both know what's going to happen next."

Yasaka smiled at what he had said, she then looked towards Eishun with one of her eyes closed. Eishun smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, she's just like Honoka that way she'll find adventures that's away from Kyoto and she'll make tons of friends. I'll trust her safety in the hands of Kazuki-Kun."

"Hey, Eishun-San."

Eishun turned his head towards Kazuki as he was walking over towards him and Yasaka, he looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, Kazuki-Kun."

"Would you mind teaching me some swordsmanship?"

"I don't mind, but learning the way of the sword takes years of training to master."

"Don't worry, I've been told several times that I learn quickly. I'm pretty sure that I can pick up on it, in a few hours."

"Then after we hold a banquet, I'll teach you the ways of a sword."

"Thanks, Eishun-San."

As Kazuki was smiling out of excitement, but at that moment he felt his arm being enveloped into something soft. He blushed a deep shade of red as he saw Yasaka hugging her breasts into Kazuki's arm with a seductive expression on her face.

"Well~ this does give me a chance to get to know Kazuki-Kun."

Kazuki started blushed as Yasaka continued flirting with him, Eishun started laughing as the four of them started heading towards the Kansai Magical Association. He later looked towards him and smiled slightly.

"You know Kazuki-Kun if you're forming your own team, I have someone in mind to join your team."

"Oh, who is it?"

"He's actually the same age as you and he's Negi-Kun's and Evangeline's child, those two fell in love with each other after they saved the Magical World. He's a gifted and powerful Magician who inherited both the qualities of his parents. He's a Human/Shinso Vampire Hybrid, who inherited his mother's Forbidden Technique."

"So he's similar to a Dhampir, that's awesome! What's his name?"

"They named him after Negi-Kun's father…Nagi Springfield."

In an unknown area, a man was kneeling on the ground wearing a dark beast-type Balance Breaker armor which started cracking apart and his helmet was falling to piece. Around him there were six other Sacred Gear users who were lying down on the ground unconscious.

"Alright, why're you guys after me?"

"We of the Hero Faction exist to destroy monsters like you! Child of Darkness!"

Standing in front the man, was Nagi Springfield a seventeen year old teen with reddish brown spikey hair, with matching eyes and wearing Magician's robes. He looked down at the man with his eyes narrowed slightly towards the man in front of him.

"As far as I can tell you guys are the ones who're running amok, well since you've already…"

"Do it now!"

Three of the other Sacred Gear users held their arms out, with a gold colored magic circle appearing under Nagi's feet. Nagi looked down with a shocked expression on his face, as several gold colored vines started wrapping around his entire body. Nagi made a strained expression on his face, as he tried breaking free from the binding.

"Ngh…a binding spell used to combat High-level Vampires."

"That's right! This is the end, monster!"

The man stood up with his Balance Breaker armor repairing itself, once it was fixed he pulled his fist back and aimed for Nagi's face.

BREAK BREAK

The man later heard the wrapping around Nagi's arm breaking apart, and he was shocked as Nagi caught his attack with his bare hand. The binding that surrounded Nagi's body started completely breaking apart, and vanishing away.

"How the hell did you break through that binding?!"

"I'm not your average Vampire."

"Damned monster!"

The man punched forward towards Nagi at full force, Nagi sighed and deflected the attack with the man's fist with his left arm. He started gathering magical power around his hand, which started turning pitch black with dark purple swirling tattoos appearing in his forearm. Nagi punched forward hitting the man hard in his stomach, the attack left several cracks in the man's Balance Breaker armor and sent him flying backwards.

The man regained his balance and started charging towards Nagi, with an angered expression on his face and releasing a menacing aura. Nagi rushed towards him while holding his hand out and started gathering wind and lightning around his hand.

"Come, Spirits of Wind and Lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning! Jupiter's Lightning Storm! Fixate. Seize. Load Magic."

A combination of lightning/wind started swirling around his hand and formed into a sphere in his hand, Nagi finally crushed the sphere in his hand. Nagi's hair became white along with his clothing, with a lightning aura surrounding his entire body.

"Magia Erebea Armament: Lightning Speed."

"What the hell did he…"

Within a matter of seconds, Nagi appeared in front of the man and punched him in his his face sending him flying backwards. The man's Balance Breaker armor continued breaking apart more and vanished in a matter of seconds and started launching a barrage of attacks from all around the man and completely broke apart his Balance Breaker.

"What the hell?! My Bestial Armour, is supposed to give me enhanced senses and reflexes, but I couldn't…follow…"

"I trust in my mother's technique and my own talents. By the way heroes don't go around attack those who aren't humans."

Nagi's Lightning Speed mode vanished, he turned around and placed his Magician's hoodie over his face covering it. Nagi held up his hand and suddenly a staff shot into his hand, he jumped onto it and started flying away from that location. As he was in the skies, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That's the third group of Sacred Gears users who've attacked me in the past couple of days…I have a bad feeling about this."

Back at the Kansai Magical Association, Kazuki was walking into a room that was prepared for him after he took a bath at the hot springs.

"Hah. Man that was relaxing, it feels like nothing bad happened today. I even got my own room with a futon."

"And it's big enough for two~"

"Yes, it is…"

At the new voice coming from his room he spit take out of shock. He looked and saw Yasaka lying down on her stomach with her Youkai parts out and wearing a very thin Yukata and intentionally showing Kazuki her breasts. Kazuki's nose started bleeding slightly, as she was giving him a seductive expression.

"Wh-What're you doing in my room?!"

"Ahh~ I just wanted to share a room with you. Is that sooo wrong~?"

Kazuki stared at her with a blank expression on his face, while she continued smiling at him.

"Do, I have a choice?"

"Nope~"

Kazuki sighed out of defeat and got into his futon with Yasaka immedately wrapping her arms around him and started rubbing her face against his.

"Uh, Yasaka-San why're you so…?"

"Seductive towards you? Well female Youkai, especially Kitsune are normally seductive towards the men who attracts them."

"Uh, well that…ouch."

Kazuki later felt Yasaka biting his neck slightly, causing him to wince slightly.

"Why'd you bite me?"

"Nothing, just marking my territory. Goodnight, Kazuki-Kun~"

Yasaka hugged him tightly pressing her breasts deeper into his chest, causing his face to slightly redden.

"Y-Yea, goodnight."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Bennia, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Kunou, Karlamine, Mira, Murayama.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Kiyome, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Yumi, Seekvaira.**

 **The Avalon Team: 1. Kazuki (Leader) 2. Raynare (Vice-Leader) 3. Mittelt (Supporter) 4. Yumi (Swordswomen) 5. Konoka Konoe (Healer)**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Twenty-Six of the Twin Dragons, Yasaka finally made her appearance at the Kansai Magical Association and met Kazuki. The Old Maou Faction attacked the meeting in Kyoto. (Seriously, what's their issue with meetings?) Kazuki fought against some of the Devils from their Faction along with Creuserey who kidnapped Konoka and brainwashed her to unseal the Demon, only to have it killed by Kazuki. And near the end of the Chapter, Nagi makes his appearance after being attacked by some members of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. Well, until next time.**


	27. The Child of Darkness

**The Child of Darkness**

In Kazuki's bedroom, he was lying down on his futon with a tired expression on his face and the sunlight started shining down on his face. Kazuki stirred away, and he started looking up and he started yawning loudly.

"…I guess it's time to…"

"Ummm~"

Kazuki heard a slight noise coming from his chest, he looked down and noticed that Yasaka was lying down on his chest. He later looked down and noticed that her Yukata top had came undone with her bare breasts pressing up against his chest, and his face started turning bright red.

"Okay, I need to try and get up without waking her up."

Kazuki started to sit up trying to get from under Yasaka, but he suddenly noticed that her grip on him started increasing and her Kyuubi tails started wrapping around him constricting his movements. And his expression later turned to a completely shocked one.

"What the hell?!"

"Mmmm~ going somewhere Kazuki-Kun."

His eyes widened out of shock as he saw Yasaka looking at him with a smile on her face, fully awake and looking directly at him.

"U-Uh, I was just trying to…."

"Muu, I forgot you have to leave…but, just let me lay down like this for awhile."

"O-Okay."

Yasaka smiled at Kazuki's answer and she started lying her head down on his chest with Kazuki blushing slightly, but he smiled brightly. Minutes later, Konoka was standing inside of the meeting hall with a duffle bag strapped over her shoulder and her Eishun sitting down in front of her with a slightly serious expression on his face. Konoka started fiddling her the bottom of her shirt with a nervous expression on her face.

"Uh, grandpa. I'm sorry, but I'm going with Kazu-Chan to join him and…"

"I know, and you have my permission to go with Kazuki-Kun and he's already promised that he'll protect you no matter what. Looking at you now, you've really become determined just like your mother and now you're following your own path."

Konoka smiled brightly at what Eishun and said, she then bowed to her grandfather. As she was looking up, Eishun appeared in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. Konoka smiled brightly and she buried her head into his chest.

Once they finally separated from their hug Eishun petted her head with a smile on his face. Konoka walked outside of the meeting room and saw Kazuki leaning against the wall, with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready Kono-Chan?"

"Yes, let's go Kazu-Chan."

Both of them smiled and started walking outside of the Kansai Magical Association, but Konoka stopped and looked back towards the building. As she was several memories of the place started entering her mind, Kazuki looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Kono-Chan?"

"Y-Yes, it just weird that I'm actually leaving this place. I've been here most of my entire life, but I want to see what the real world is like. So let's go Kazu-Chan!"

Kazuki smiled slightly at her ecstatic attitude, as both of them continued walking away from the Kansai Magical Association. Somewhere in Japan, Nagi was walking around wearing a black turtle neck shirt with long sleeves, pants and shoes with a slightly suspicious expression on his face as he continued walking through the street.

"I've already been attacked several times by whoever those guys are, but they seemed to be only Humans wielding Sacred Gear and Magicians…they called themselves the Hero Faction. There goal seems to be destroying creatures who aren't Human."

Nagi sighed and placed his hand over his face, before looking up making a wondering expression on his face after thinking over everything that had happened.

"What would mom do in this situation?"

Nagi started imagining what his mother would say, and the image of a young women with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes suddenly popped into his head laughing.

 **{Hahahaha! I'll completely annihilate anyone and everyone who dares gets in my way Human or not!}**

Nagi shuttered slightly while making a slightly terrified expression on his face, and sweating nervously after wondering what his mother would say to him.

"O-Okay, what would dad do in this situation?"

And the image of a young man with spiky reddish brown hair, red eyes and wearing Magician's robes while smiling.

 **{Try and gauge the current situation, there has to be something bigger going on besides what you expect.}**

Nagi was satisfied with the answer that he had heard, he then looked forward with a smirk on his face and he started walking towards a food stand.

"That sounds about right, I love my mother and all but she can be a bit critical with certain situations."

Nagi stopped in front of the food stand, with the lady looking at him with a slight blushed expression on her face and she started stuttering slightly.

"Wh-What'll it be?"

"I'll take some Takoyaki."

"Alright."

The women then started preparing the Takoyaki for him, while Nagi started sensing someone spying on him from a distance and he started to narrow his eyes slightly. He then turned towards the women as she had finished making him his Takoyaki, and Nagi started reaching into his pocket.

"So how much do I…?"

"Actually, it's on the house for a handsome young man like you."

"Thank You, Ma'am."

Nagi smiled and took the Takoyaki from the woman's hands, he then turned around and started walking away from the women as he started sensing the presence continuing to follow him. Nagi continued eating the Takoyaki with a suspicious expression remaining on his face.

" _Whoever is following me, their aura is a lot denser than those other guys I fought against the other day."_

Once Nagi walked passed a trashcan, he dropped the empty bin into the trashcan. Once he did he suddenly vanished from sight along with whoever was following him. Nagi suddenly appeared in the middle of a forest that was away from the city, and he started looking around with a slight look of relief.

"That's good, I don't sense anyone presence around here. Alright, whoever you are show yourself!"

After sensing the same aura he felt that was following, he suddenly turned around crossing both of his arms and blocked a powerful punch coming from a two-meter tall man with a well-built body. Nagi looked and noticed that the man's fist started glowing with a bright light, he was sent flying by an explosion punch. He clicked his tongue and regained his balance.

"So you're the so-called 'Child of Darkness', son of the 'Apostle of Darkness' and the 'Evil Mage'. You're a lot weaker than I imagined you'd be."

Nagi started rubbing his arms with a slightly surprised expression on his face, and he looked towards the man with narrowed eyes.

"That attack was stronger than what an average human should be capable of and that explosion must've came from a Sacred Gear. Who are you exactly?"

"My names Heracles, I'm the descendant of the Mighty Greek Hero Heracles and the Greek God Zeus."

Nagi looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, while glaring towards him with an irritated expression on his face. Nagi started looking around and noticed that a barrier started surrounding them completely, he then looked forward and noticed that Heracles started cracking his knuckles with an arrogant expression on his face.

"Looks like Georg is done setting up the barrier, looks like there's no way you're getting out of here alive."

" _Georg? This guys the Descendant of Heracles, the Greek Hero. And the person only legendary figure that I know with that name is, Johann Georg Faust. Whoever these guys are, they're gathering the descendants mythological figures."_

"Don't lose focus, monster!"

Nagi looked forward and saw Heracles aiming his attack towards him, Nagi gritted his teeth and pulled his fist back while gathering magical power in his hand. Both of their attacks started colliding against each other, with another large explosion being generated from Heracles's fist.

"Humph, is the really the best that you can do?!"

"Don't get overconfident."

Once the cloud of smoke vanished, he looked and saw that Nagi's arm had the same markings appearing on them. He clicked his tongue and he noticed that Nagi placed his arm in a joint lock and he threw Heracles over his shoulder with all his strength. Heracles landed on the ground and got back on his feet, he looked forward and saw Nagi chanting a spell to himself.

Nagi then pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards him, both him and Heracles started launching a barrage of physical attacks against each other with each physical attack coming from Heracles causing a powerful explosion.

"Hahahaha! Is everyone in your entire family this weak?!"

Heracles pulled his fist back and aimed his next attack towards Nagi's face, Nagi suddenly vanished from sight. Heracles's eyes widened out of shock, he later felt someone placing their hand on his back and he turned around and saw Nagi standing behind him.

"Release! Jupiter's Lightning Storm!"

Nagi fired off a massive and destructive blast of wind/lightning at pointblank towards Heracles's body, sending him flying towards the forest. Nagi stood up and started looking around the forest area.

"That'll probably stun him for a while, I'll have to…"

"Hahaha! That's a little better, not bad for a weak Magician!"

Nagi looked forward and saw Heracles walking towards him with minimal injuries on his body, with the clothing on his body slightly tattered.

"I have a high residence against magical attacks, so something like that wouldn't even be able to tickle me! I can tear weak Magician like you apart with my bare hands."

"Hehehe, dad looks like I'll have to take a page from your book."

Nagi smirked and held his hand up towards the air, with lightning started surrounding his arm and gathering around his hand. Heracles looked at him with a slightly confused expression, as Nagi started chanting a spell to himself.

"Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the Skies. Come forth, Blazing Thunder, Slayer of Titans! Hurl down Lightning One Hundred and even One Thousand Times! Thousand Thunderbolts! Fixate! Seize! Load Magic!"

A massive amount of lightning started swirling around his hand in the form of a massive orb, the massive orb of lightning started compressing into a smaller form, Nagi and he started crushing the orb of lightning in his hand. From the 'Thousand Thunderbolt' spell being fused into his body, Nagi's hair turned spiky and his hair turning white and spiky with lightning surrounded his entire body. And Nagi transformed into 'Lightning Incarnate', with the electricity started coming from Nagi's body and started crackling in the air.

"What the hell is that?"

"Magia Erebea Armament: Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor."

"Humph, well it doesn't matter what form you take it doesn't…."

Nagi pressed his foot against the ground while turning into lightning and charging towards Heracles at Lightning-Speed. He punched Heracles in the stomach while generating lighting throughout his entire body, causing him to stumble backwards slightly with a shocked expression on his face.

"What the he…?!"

He looked forward and saw Nagi charging towards him as a stream of Lightning, as he punched forward Nagi suddenly vanished from sight. In seconds, Nagi appeared behind Heracles and punched him in his back with a slight trace of blood coming from his mouth.

"What the hell is this?!"

"When in this form, I can move at 150km/s and neither your Ancestor's Superhuman strength or whatever your Sacred Gear is can't affect me."

"Tsk, you really are an annoying bastard for making me use this. Balance Break!"

An aura started surrounding Heracles's body and several missile like object started charging towards Nagi, while exploding once they made contact with them. But he looked and noticed Nagi dodging each of his attacks with his Lighting-Speed movements and charging towards him again.

Outside of the barrier, was a young man with black hair, spectacles and wearing a combination of a Gakuran Japanese School uniform with Mage-Styled clothing over them. Standing next to him was a short young boy wearing an emotionless express, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, wearing normal clothing.

"That guy is really making Heracles go all-out against him, if this continues then…"

He then sighed out as he looked towards the young boy, who only continued making an emotionless expression on his face.

"Why do I even bother, you're not even going to reply…Leonardo."

"…"

Leonardo only continued looking forward with the same blank and emotionless expression plastered on his face. Meanwhile, walking through the street was both Kazuki and Konoka, who was smiling sightly as she started looking sights. Kazuki looked towards her with a slight smile on her face.

"Wow, you really look excited Kono-Chan."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't been outside of the Kansai Magical Association and I'm kind of overexcited about it. Hehehe, Kazu-Chan can we got to the shops and buy somethings?"

"Yea, sure…"

Kazuki started listening in as he started hearing large explosions followed by lightning, he looked up and started looking at the sky. Konoka looked at him with a confused expression on her face, at Kazuki's expression.

"What's wrong, Kazu-Chan?"

"I thought I heard faint lightning, but there isn't a cloud in the sky. …wait, I'm actually sensing a magical presence coming from the forest not so far from here."

"Do you want to go and check it out."

Kazuki started making a wondering expression on his face by what he had heard from Konoka, he then turned towards her.

"I really don't want to bring you with me, but if I leave you here then someone's bound to sense your magical power. So, come on."

"Okay, Kazu-Chan!"

Kazuki grabbed Konoka by her hand and started leading her towards the direction of the magical power that he was sensing. Inside of the magical barrier, Heracles was glaring towards Nagi as he launched a relentless barrage of missiles towards him made from the aura surrounding his body.

"DIE BASTARD!"

Nagi started dodging each of the attacks, with his Lightning-Speed and he started looking towards Heracles with narrowed eyes.

" _His resistance to magical attacks and defenses are remarkable for a regular human, I'll just have to. …."_

"Looks like you're having some trouble against him, Heracles."

Heracles made a shocked expression on his face as he heard a familiar young man's voice calling him, he turned around and saw an obscured image coming towards him. The person was revealed to be a handsome young man, with short black hair, wearing a combination of a Gakuran male uniform along with Ancient Chinese uniform. And in his hand was a spear, which released a dangerous and large holy aura.

"C-Cao Cao, what're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and watch this fight myself, the powerful Shinso Vampire/Human, Nagi Springfield. The Son of the Master Mage, Negi Springfield and the Gospel of Darkness, Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

Nagi made a slightly shocked expression on his face as he saw Cao Cao walking towards him with a confident expression on his face. He then narrowed his eyes towards the spear that he was wielding, and noticed the slightly cold feeling going through his body.

" _What is that? The power being released from that weapon it's beyond anything that I've sensed so far, and from that guy's reaction…this guy's the leader."_

Nagi continued looking towards Cao Cao with a slightly nervous expression on his face, as he continued looking back towards him with a calm and collected expression on his face.

"And who are you?"

"My names Cao Cao, descendant of the original Cao Cao the Warlord from the Three Kingdoms Era. I'm the Leader of the Hero Faction among the Khaos Brigade and wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus."

"So, I'm guess that you're the one who's been sending those guy after me. I don't know what the Khaos Brigade is or what you guys want, but I'm taking you down!"

Nagi then turning into lightning and charged towards Cao Cao using his Lightning-Speed technique and started vanishing around him. Cao Cao smirked, he spun his True Longinus around and he hit Nagi in his side with the bottom of his spear. Nagi was sent flying into the air, with a slight trace of blood coming from his mouth and a shocked expression on his face.

"How did he? Damn, he knew about…"

"You're father is well known around the other Factions, for both his intelligence, abilities and powers. And his most well-known powerful technique to become 'Lighting Incarnate'. With Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor and uses a special technique called 'Lighting-Speed Instant Movement' which allows him to move at a speed of 150km/s (about 93m/s). But that technique functions the same as actual lightning, since you have to use wind magic to control the electrical difference. So you risk telegraphing your next move to your opponent. And as a perfect Technique-Type, that's not actually a hard task for me."

Nagi looked towards Cao Cao with an annoyed expression on his face, as he pointed his True Longinus towards him while releasing a subtle aura from his entire body.

" _I can stay in this form only a little while longer, but this guy is on a completely different level from anyone I've fought against so far. And I don't think that I can prepare another Magia Erebea form while fighting against both of them."_

"Here I come."

Cao Cao declared as he suddenly charged towards Nagi with his True Longinus directed towards him. Nagi charged towards Cao Cao with his Lighting-Speed Technique, and he started creating several copies created by lighting.

Cao Cao surrounded his True Longinus with a powerful holy aura and started releasing a powerful holy wave destroying several of the lightning copies. At that moment, he spun his spear around and blocked an attack from Nagi, which was coming from behind him.

"Whether my opponent is a God, Maou or Vampire I'll kill it with this spear."

Outside of the barrier, the young man looked inside of the barrier with a completely shocked expression on his face.

"W-Why's Cao Cao here?"

"Hey, what're you doing here?!"

The young man turned around and saw both Kazuki and Konoka heading towards both him and Leonardo, he looked towards him with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"The Vanishing Dragon, Kazuki Hyoudou. But who's that girl with him, her magical power is incredibly large even by normal standards for a High-Class Magician."

He then looked toward Konoka's face and his eyes widened slightly, after recognizing Konoka's face and remembered.

"Konoka Konoe, the daughter of Honoka Konoe the powerful Healer from the 'White Wings', Ala Alba."

Kazuki looked past him and narrowed his eyes as he saw Nagi fighting against both Cao Cao and Heracles. He then narrowed his eyes towards the weapon that Cao Cao was wielding, he attention later turned towards the young boy who was with them.

"That guy's weapons probably the True Longinus, and that little kid matches the description that Eishun-San had gave me. So you guys are members of the Khaos Brigade."

"That's correct, my names Georg the descendant of the Legendary Magician Johann Georg Faust. And this is…"

"…my names Leonardo. Possessor of the High-Tier Longinus, Annihilation Maker."

Georg was surprised by what he had heard from Leonardo, and then he looked towards Kazuki with a wondering expression on his face.

" _Leonardo doesn't usually respond when others talk to him."_

Georg then looked and noticed that Kazuki was narrowing his eyes towards Leonardo with his eyes turning slitted slightly.

" _That kid's more emotionless than Koneko-Chan, but her reasons are actually understandable and there's something coming from his body…it's completely different from his Sacred Gear. But…"_

Kazuki then clenched his teeth with an annoyed and angered expression on his face, completely surprising Konoka.

"I've only seen him that angry when…yesterday night."

"Why the hell did you guys involve a little kid in this?!"

"Why not? It'd be a waist if a High-Tier Longinus like his wasn't being properly used, at least that's how Cao Cao explained it. Though, he wouldn't join us willingly so…"

"You brainwashed him?!"

Immediately white flames started being released from Kazuki's body and the heat surrounding his body started increasing. Konoka looked at him slightly terrified expression on her face.

"We descendants of the Mythological Heroes, Leader and Magicians exist to destroy those creatures who'd cause harm for Humans. That includes Devil, Fallen Angel, Vampires, Youkai and Dragons."

"That reasons dumber than the Old Satan Faction's Reason, just to destroy the world just to create a new one in its place. You basically want to destroy people who've done nothing wrong…and besides the only ones I see causing trouble for Humans are the Khaos Brigade."

Kazuki clenched his fist and surrounded them in white flames, and he threw a large fireball directly towards Georg. Suddenly mist started surrounding Georg's body, and Kazuki's fire attack suddenly vanished from sight causing him utter confusion.

"I use a High-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear called Dimension Lost, it can block any attack using the mist it creates and transport anything inside to an artificial space. In other words, you can't touch me."

"Tsk, that's makes three High-Tier Longinus Sacred Gears. Though if that's all it can do, then all I have to do is get closer and take you down."

Kazuki surrounded both of his fists with white flames, he pressed his feet against the ground and charged towards Georg at immense speed. Georg was slightly shocked and he looked towards Leonardo.

"Leonardo, do it!"

Leonardo only nodded at at command, shadows started appearing from under Leonardo's feet and they started separating from them and started shaping into ten large dark demonic creatures. Kazuki felt a slight chill going through his body at the presence of the ten creatures.

"Anti-Monsters?"

"All ten of them carry Dragon-Slaying Abilities, perfect against a Dragon Humanoid like you."

"Konoka, would you mind taking a couple steps back?!"

Konoka only nodded and started stepping away behind the three from the upcoming battle between Kazuki and the ten Anti-Monsters. Kazuki started cracking his knuckles along with his neck, the monsters started charging towards him all at once. Kazuki surrounded his fist with white flames and charged towards them, he punched forward hitting one of them in the face sending it backwards.

He looked and noticed that the attack had barely affected by the attack, one of them opened their mouth and fired off a blast of energy. Kazuki moved his head out of the way, but the attack slightly grazed his cheek and caused a slight pain to go through his body.

"He wasn't kidding that kid's Anti-Dragon Monsters are tough."

 **[Kazuki, this kid's Anti-Monsters are strong for someone's his age…whatever spell he's under is probably inhibiting his emotions and turning him into a puppet. Though, I don't know how you can defeat a Dragon-Slaying Monster.]**

All ten of the creatures started firing off more and more blasts towards him, Kazuki blocked their attacks and started gritting his teeth from the attack. Konoka looked towards the attack with a terrified expression on her face, as she saw Kazuki being overcome in the attack.

"Kazu-Chan!"

Once the smoke started clearing Kazuki started inhaling the air with his eyes turning slitted, with a large amount of flames started gathering in his mouth.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

Kazuki looked towards the ten Anti-Monsters, Leonardo along with Georg and he fired off a large stream of white flames towards them from his mouth. Georg looked towards the attack with a shocked expression on his face, while creating a magical barrier.

"Dragon Slaying Magic?!"

He later composed himself as he saw the attack hitting against the ten Anti-Monsters, but their continued standing against the powerful attack.

"A form of Magic that's rarely seen anymore, it can only be taught to a human after making a contract with the dragon who's teaching them. He must've formed a contract with the Dragon spirit inside of his Sacred Gear, even if the attack is able to affect the Anti-Monsters they won't fall from this attack."

He looked forward as the Anti-Monsters continued blocking the attack, but he narrowed his eyes as he saw someone jumping through the flames. Kazuki was jumping towards the Anti-Monsters with a determined expression on his face along with a smirk.

"What're you doing, what can you possibly do against…?"

"You know the thing about Anti-Monsters is they might have their opponent's weakness and counter against them. But, they don't have the ability to block against a different kind of attack!"

"What?!"

He then held his hand out and manifested Arondight, he landed on the ground and slashed at the Anti-Monsters with a powerful holy slash attack slicing through them. Just as Leonardo was preparing to summon more Anti-Monsters. Kazuki had stabbed Arondight into the ground and he emitted a powerful bright light from his sword blinding Leonardo.

He quickly pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards Georg, he held his hand out and fired off a barrage of magical attacks. Kazuki crossed his hands and started blocking the attacks, he jumped through the attack and pulled his fist back. He punched forward and his fist smashed against the magical barrier that Georg had created, and it started cracking on contact. And he made a frightened expression.

"What?!"

"Not so tough when you're not hiding behind your mist are you?!"

Kazuki punched forward towards Georg's face with his fist surrounded with white flames. Inside of the barrier, Nagi's Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor form had ended and he was clenching his right arm with a strained expression on his face as blood started dripping down his arm. Cao Cao looked towards him with a slightly impressed expression on his face.

"You were able to put up a good fight against my True Longinus, that's to be expected from a Shinso/Human Hybrid. Highly resistant against holy items, but looks like…."

"Ngh…not now!"

Cao Cao looked towards Nagi with a slightly confused expression on his face, as he continued clenching his arm as a large amount of darkness started leaking out his arm. Nagi's arm started darker in color and becoming clawed along with a crest-like aura started emanating from his arm.

" _Dammit, I'm starting to lose control of Magia Erebea…if I can't calm down…"_

"The Encroachment of Magia Erebea, looks being in contact with my True Longinus is causing it to become unstable. Well, unless you calm you won't be able to last long before going berserk and it'll make this more easier."

"Hehe, this I can just end this right?"

"If that's what you want Heracles."

Heracles smirked and started charging towards Nagi as he continued clenching his arms with a pained expression on his face. Nagi gritted his teeth and aimed his fist forward towards Heracles's attack, but they started hearing something breaking.

BREAK BREAK

"What the…?"

Heracles turned around as Georg was sent flying towards him, both of them were sent crashing to the ground. Heracles looked at Georg and noticed that he had a large bruise on the side of his cheek, he sat up with a trace of blood dripping from his mouth.

"What the hell happened?!"

Cao Cao turned his head and saw Kazuki later landing next to Nagi with Arondight in his hand, he then smirked slightly.

"You're Kazuki Hyoudou, the Vanishing Dragon. You know it's a shame that you became a Dragon, with your talent, adaptability and intelligence along with your Sacred Gear and Holy Sword you would've made an excellent member of the Hero Faction."

"And you are?"

"Cao Cao, leader of the Hero Faction and wielder of the True Longinus."

" _He isn't like neither of the three others, he more dangerous and with that Spear…he's even more deadly."_

Kazuki narrowed his eyes towards him and prepared Arondight in his hand, Nagi looked towards him with a confused expression on his face. He looked down towards his arm and noticed that it had completely calmed down

"Who are you?"

"My names Kazuki Hyoudou, just know that I'm on your side."

"I guess that'll do for now, my names Nagi Springfield."

Kazuki made a slightly surprised expression on his face before looking and noticed that he resembled the two of Mages that Eishun had shown him.

"Are you alright to fight?"

"Yea, I had a little insurance planned for…"

"We're leaving for now."

Both Heracles and Georg turned towards Cao Cao with a shocked expression on their face, along with Kazuki and Nagi.

"What do you mean, we're leaving?! Together we can…!"

"Our target for today was Nagi Springfield and besides Ophis made it clear that Kazuki Hyoudou wasn't to be killed under any circumstance. Though, I can't guarantee that I'll allow you a second chance to get away next time…Kazuki Hyoudou. Leonardo."

Leonardo wordlessly started walking towards them with the same quiet and emotionless expression on his face. Kazuki narrowed his eyes towards him with an annoyed expression on his face, he then noticed that Cao Cao was giving him a questioning expression.

"Kazuki Hyoudou, what do you think make a Hero?"

"I know that Heroes don't brainwash children just to fulfill their goal, and even if you have several Sacred Gear user along with Three High-Tier Longinus we're still going to take you guys down."

"I look forward to that…Dragon."

Georg later activated a Teleportation Magic Circle, which teleported them away from that location instantly and both Kazuki and Nagi lowed their guards.

"Well, that was…."

"Kazu-Chan!"

He was later tackled into a hug by Konoka who rushed towards him, with a worried expression on her face and crying slightly. Kazuki smiled slightly and started petting her head.

"Hey, I'm alright."

"I know you you're Eishun-San's granddaughter Konoka-San. So would you mind explaining what's going on?"

"Alright."

Kazuki then started explaining everything to Nagi, about the Khaos Brigade and the current war that might happen in their near future. After explaining everything, Nagi made a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"R-Really, so this entire world may end up in danger if the Khaos Brigade end up making their move."

"As far as I know, they have the Old Satan Faction of Devil, the Hero Faction which hold Three High-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear users and the Vali Team. As far as we know that's the only Factions that they currently have."

"And their leader the Dragon of Infinity, Ophis the Strongest Being in the World. This situation really is dire."

"And that's why, I wanted to ask if you'd join a team that I'm putting together Nagi-San."

Nagi started making a calculating expression on his face by what Kazuki had offered him, he then smirked and held his hand towards him.

"Alright, I'll join your team and help you take down the Khaos Brigade…and besides if I didn't help save the world it'd look down on what my dad and his teammates were trying to accomplish. So, I Nagi Springfield will assist you in anyway possible Kazuki-San."

"Thanks, Nagi-San."

Both of them held their hands out and shook each others hands with a smirk on both of their face. Konoka later smiled brightly and placed her hand on top of theirs.

"Hehe, this is so awesome! Let's go save the world Kazu-Chan, Nagi-Kun!"

"Alright, Kono-Chan/Konoka-San!"

The three of them started exiting the forest with a smile on their faces and began heading towards their next location.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Kunou, Karlamine, Mira, Murayama, Kiyome**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Griselda, Jeanne, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Yumi, Seekvaira, Konoka, Kiyoko, Asuna.**

 **The Avalon Team: 1. Kazuki (Leader) 2. Raynare (Vice-Leader) 3. Mittelt (Supporter) 4. Yumi (Swordswomen) 5. Konoka Konoe (Healer) 6. Nagi Springfield (Mage)**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Twenty-Seven of the Twin Dragons, both Konoka and Kazuki finally part from the Kansai Magical Association and head off towards another city. In another part, Nagi gets into a confrontation with Heracles of the Hero Faction and he reveals more of his inherit abilities. They're at a standstill until Cao Cao jumps into their battle and turns the tide to their side.**

 **And more members of the Hero Faction appeared like Georg and Leonardo, where they get into a small fight against Kazuki who shows off his new Dragon Slaying abilities. During their battles its revealed that Leonardo was brainwashed into joining the Hero Faction. More will be revealed in the next chapters, so until next time.**


	28. The Chaos Dragon and the Lightning Wolf

**The Chaos Dragon and Lightning Wolf**

In the middle of a dark stormy night, there were a group of three Exorcists were walking through the forest with their hoodies on and their weapons prepared. One of them examined the area with a look of worry on their face, and one of them jumped slightly as they heard the sound of lightning resounding.

"I really hate the sound of lightning."

"Sometimes me too, but all we have to do is find the Demon, exorcise it and we'll be able to finally get out of here."

"Yea, but it would've been easier if Sieghart would've caught up with us."

"Even if he came, this rain would've made it difficult for him to track them down."

"It shouldn't be this difficult to…"

The three Exorcists stopped as they started sensing several demonic presences coming from around them, they turned towards the direction of the source. They looked and saw a large number of Devil beginning to surround them with their weapons all pointed towards them. The Exorcists then quickly prepared their light swords and with guns. But the three of them wore a troubled expression on their faces as the Devils started walking towards them.

[Kekekeke!]

Each of the Devils started looking towards the three Exorcists wearing a sadistic expression on their face, while they started laughing darkly. As the Devils started stepping towards them, the Exorcists started getting back-to-back with each other with their weapons ready and started whispering to each other.

"What're we going to do? We can't take on this many Devils all at once."

"What still have the signal flare, we can just contact Sieghart."

"Yea, but even he won't make it in time and it might not work in this rain. So, the only thing that we can do is…."

"Graaah!"

The three of them heard a powerful thunderous howl that could be heard by everyone, causing the Exorcists and Devils to suddenly jump out of shock. The Exorcists started looking around with a slightly terrified expression on their face, trying to find the location of the sound.

"What was that?!"

Within a matter of seconds, an insanely fast stream of blue lightning charged towards one of the Devil and knocked them towards the ground. The Devil started shouted with a terrified and painful expression on their face, with lightning dancing in the air.

"Gah! Get it off of me!"

"What is that?!"

The Exorcists along with the Devils looked with a look of awe, with a frightful and terrified expression on their face. They looked and saw an obscured person with wolf ears and a tail, releasing blue lightning from their entire body. The silver wolf bit down at the Devils and started generating a massive jolt of lightning throughout its body immedately turning it into nothing but ashes.

"I-Is that a…Raiju?"

"But, what's it doing here?!"

"Get that damn creature!"

At that Devil's command, all of them started charging towards the Raiju all at once and started firing off a barrage of demonic bullets. As the attacks were charging towards the it, the Raiju glared towards the attacks and they started slowing down considerably.

"What the hell happened?!"

The Raiju turning into a stream of lightning and charged towards all of the Devil, while dodging the slowed down attacks. And the Raiju charged towards the Devils and completely annihilated them in a matter of seconds. The Raiju landed on the ground with its attention now directed towards the three Exorcists, with the three of them looking at it with a terrified expression on their face.

"I-It's looking towards us, what're we going to…."

"It annihilated a large number of Devils in a matter of seconds, the only thing we can do is…."

The then Raiju started approaching them with a predatory gaze, until someone started walking towards them with a slight look of relief on their face.

"Hey, I finally found you guys."

The three Exorcists then turned their head towards the other direction and saw a seventeen year old boy, with black hair that has a mixture of white, bluish gray eyes and wearing a modified version of a higher-class Exorcist's uniform. The male looked towards them with a smile on his face, with the three of them looking towards him with a slightly annoyed expression on their face.

[Where were you, Sieghart?!]

Sieghart started smirking at what they had asked, and he started scratching the side of his cheek with a slightly nervous smile on his face.

"Well, I kind sorta lost track of where I was and got lost. So, I guess you guys dealt with the…."

Sieghart then looked and saw the Raiju standing in front of him with a wondering expression on his face, as the Raiju started growling towards him.

"Looks like you guys ran into a little bit of trouble."

"The Raiju took out the Devils we were charged with taking out in a matter of seconds."

"Oh, is that right."

Sieghart looked towards the Raiju as it continued growling towards him with a vicious gaze on its face and without warning the Raiju charged towards him with lightning-speed. Sieghart's demeanor changed slightly, he clenched his fist while surrounding them with black flames and punched forward towards the Raiju. But as his fist was speeding towards it, he noticed that his fist was slowing down slightly.

" _My attacks slowing down…."_

The Raiju immedately vanished from sight and appeared behind Sieghart within a matter of seconds. Siegfried surrounded his foot with black flames and aimed the heel of his foot towards it, kicking the Raiju in its face sending it backwards. One it regained its balance and looked towards Sieghart with an angered expression on its face.

As it was preparing to attack him again, the storm started clearing up and the Raiju started shaking its head out of confusion. Once it looked towards the three Exorcists and Sieghart, the Raiju immedately changed into a stream of lightning and left the area. Leaving the four of them with a confused expression on their face, Sieghart started placing his hand under his chin.

"What just happened?"

Meanwhile, in a hotel near the forest that they were in both Nagi and Kazuki were sitting in a bathhouse with a white towel around their waist and washing the shampoo out of their hair.

"So, what're we doing after the Summer Break ends?"

"We're going to head towards the Underworld to meet up with my older brothers and his King's Peerage members. And I've already informed Azazel about what happened with the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction, their leader, the three High-Tier Longinus users along with the Sacred Gear user and their status as Descendants of past Heroes. And well he wasn't exactly happy about that fact, though he perked up after I found two other members of my team who the children of powerful Mages."

"Yea, our parents were remarkably powerful in their own fields and I loves and respect both of them."

"So that form that you used yesterday was that technique that Negi-San created with Magia Erebea?"

Nagi smiled while looking forward, as Kazuki had asked him that question.

"Yea, 'Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor'. It was my dad's second strongest transformation that my dad had created, he tore through several opponents using it and he was able to fight against the man who defied the very laws of physics."

"His second strongest form?"

"His strongest transformation is called 'Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor II'. He applied two 'Thousand Thunderbolts' with Magia Erebea, eliminating its main weaknesses and truly became 'Lightning Incarnate'. A true master of Magia Erebea and in its completed form, he moved at literally the Speed of Lightning and completely annihilated several enemies in a matter of seconds…that's why he's regarded as one of the Strongest Mages in the world."

"Magia Erebea really is a remarkable technique."

Nagi nodded and held his hand out towards the flowing water in front of him, with the markings surrounding his arm. Kazuki looked as the water started spiraling around the palm of his hand like a miniature tornado, and Nagi crushed it in his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Magia Erebea is a technique that swallows everything inside of it, though to me its more than a Forbidden Technique. Until meeting my dad and everyone, my mother was alone in this world for over 600 years and in that time she converted her own curse and her vampiric body into this technique…to me, it's like I'm always connected with her."

"That's a nice thought. By the way, what do you know about breaking a spell that brainwashes someone?"

"There are several spells and curses that can manipulate a person's mind and actions, the younger the victim is the more effective that it is. You could break them by defeating the person who cast or by negating its effects completely. There are several ways to negate the affects, every other known method would be potentially dangerous to the person's mind."

Kazuki started looking down with a slightly concerned expression on his face, thinking back towards the expression that he had saw on Leonardo's face and he sighed slightly.

"I'm going to get that kid out of there."

"What was that?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud, Nagi-San."

After they finished, they started walking into the room that they were staying in which had three beds, a couch, mini-fridge bathroom. They walked into the room and Kazuki sat on his bed, Nagi opened the mini-fridge and threw Kazuki a bottle of flavored milk which he had caught.

"Thanks."

As Kazuki was thinking the milk, the door immedately kicked opened and his did a spit take out of shock along with Nagi. Both of them looked towards the door with a shocked expression on their face, as Konoka came through the door with an umbrella in one hand and a bag in the other with a slightly terrified expression on her face.

"K-Kazu-Chan!"

"What's wrong Kono-Chan?"

"Follow me quickly!"

Without answering his question, Konoka quickly ran outside of the room with both Kazuki and Nagi started following her outside. Once they were outside of the place that they were staying, they made a shocked expression on their face.

Lying down on the ground unconscious, was a beautiful young women with long silver hair going past her shoulders, wearing a white yukata drenched by the rain with a slight injury on her cheek. Both Kazuki and Nagi looked at the young women with a confused and worried expression on their face.

"W-Who's this?!"

"I don't know, I was walking back from the store and I just saw her!"

"Well, lets get her inside before she catches a cold!"

"Alright."

Kazuki picked up the young women in his arms, noticing that she was shivering slightly and they brought her inside of their hotel room. Kazuki went over towards the couch and placed the girl on it and noticed that she was still shivering.

"We need to get her some dry clothes and something sometime to wipe her off."

After Konoka had said that both Kazuki and Nagi made an embarrassed expression on their face, Konoka realizing what she had said glared towards both of them.

"You two are perverts!"

""How're we perverted?!""

At that moment, she pushed both of them into the bathroom and closed the door while she took care of the mysterious silver haired girl. Both of them stood inside of the bathroom for a couple of minutes before hearing Konoka calling out to them.

"Okay, you two can come out."

They stepped outside of the bathroom and saw the silver haired women with a dry white robe on and sleeping peacefully on the couch with a blanket covering her.

"She's alright now. But why was she unconscious outside of our hotel?"

"I don't know, but if looks closely she's around the same age as a third year who goes to my school. Though we can ask her when she wakes up tomorrow."

"Okay, Kazu-Chan/Kazuki-San."

All three of them started lying down in their bed, and went to sleep right after they turned off the lights inside of the room. Hours later, as the sun started to shine into their room with the light started touching Kazuki's face and he started stirring awake.

"You're awake."

Kazuki's eyes widened as he heard a stoic voice coming from over him, he hesitantly looked up and saw the silver haired girl on top of him straddling his hips. Kazuki looked towards her with a shocked expression on his face, he then looked and noticed that the sash for her robe started coming undone.

"C-Can you please get off of me?"

"Why, is there something wrong?"

Kazuki then deadpanned her as she responded to his question with a stoic and serious expression on her face.

" _Why is she doing this while making that serious expression…she reminds me of Xeno-Chan."_

Kazuki then looked and noticed her electric blue eyes looking at him with a stoic expression on his face, he then smiled slightly.

"So what's you name? My names, Kazuki Hyoudou."

"My name is Kiyoko…Kiyoko Narukami."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kiyoko-San. Now, could you please get off of me?"

Kiyoko started looking at him with the same stoic expression on her face, but she only nodded and jumped off of Kazuki allowing him to stand back up. Later on, both Konoka and Nagi started waking up and started rubbing their eyes.

"Oh, that's good you're finally awake."

"I am."

Both Nagi and Konoka looked at her with a confused expression while slightly sweatdropping at Kiyoko's stoic tone while maintaining her serious expression and Kazuki sighed at her response.

"So, what were you doing outside of the hotel?"

"I was unconscious."

Konoka sweatdropped at Kiyoko's answer, Nagi then started laughing nervously and responded.

"I think Konoka-San meant how you became unconscious in front of the hotel."

"Oh, it was cause from an incident because of the storm last night."

"I heard that the storm last night was one of the worst ones this place has ever known, but that wound on your cheek looked almost like you were punched."

"…more like kicked."

They looked at her with a confused expression on her face as she mumbled that so they couldn't hear them. She then sighed and stood up much to their confusion, and she started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"But, we don't even know if you're completely alright."

"I'm fine, I just need to…."

As Kiyoko continued walked, she started stumbling backwards out of exhaustion and she felt someone keeping her from falling backwards. Kiyoko turned her head and saw Kazuki looking towards her with a slightly nervous smiled on his face.

"See, you're not…"

They later heard her stomach starting to growling and Kiyoko looked away with a slightly embarrassed expression on her face.

"You know we were just going to get something to eat, if you want to join us you can."

"That's acceptable. But how long are you going to keep your hand there?"

Kazuki looked at her with a slightly confused expression on his face at what she had asked him. He then looked down and saw that his hand was on Kiyoko's breasts and unintentionally groped them, Kazuki then retracted his hand with his face turning bright red.

"Kazu-Chan, you're such a pervert!"

Kazuki's expression later fell almost as if a ton anvil had fallen on his head, he then looked towards Kiyoko with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Its alright."

Kazuki made a slightly shocked expression on his face by her nonchalant expression and ton.

" _She's actually slightly larger than Raynare-Chan, but smaller than…wait, why am I even thinking of this?!"_

Everyone looked at Kazuki with a confused expression on their face, as he placed both of his hands on his head while shaking his head out of regret and disgrace. Konoka then looked towards Kiyoko and saw the clothing that she was wearing.

"Why don't we go and buy you some clothing, uh?"

"My name is Kiyoko, and what's wrong with my clothes?"

"You can't walk around wearing a white robe."

Kiyoko looked at Konoka with a confused expression on her face, Konoka then picked up the clothing that Kiyoko had wore and handed them to her.

"Kiyoko-Chan, you can wear these until we find you some new clothes."

"Very well."

Konoka nodded, she then spit takes as she started seeing Kiyoko beginning to take off her robe and Konoka immedately stopped her.

"W-What're you doing?!"

"I'm changing."

"You don't change in front of boys…especially someone as perverted as Kazu-Chan."

"I'm not Nii-San!"

 **~Meanwhile in the Underworld**

During his combat training with Tannin while he was still in his human form, Issei who was wearing his tattered clothing suddenly sneezed out of no where. Issei lost his focus for a second and Tannin punched forward towards Issei, sending him flying through several trees. Tannin looked towards him with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What happened Ise?"

"I don't know, it felt like someone was talking about me behind my back."

"That's odd."

Issei suddenly narrowed his eyes as the image of Kazuki popped into his head, and Issei's eyes started twitching out of annoyance.

"Kazuki!"

 **~Outside of the Hotel**

Kazuki later felt a sudden chill went through his spine, with Nagi looking towards him with a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Kazuki-San?"

"I don't know, I just felt this sudden killing intent directed at me."

"That's odd, so how long do you think it'll take for Konoka-San to find some clothing for Kiyoko-San?"

"I don't know, but she did tell us to wait here until…."

Just as both of them were talking to each other, three Exorcists started walking past them wearing hoodies covering their face with both Kazuki and Nagi immedately noticed their presence.

"What're we going to do?"

"Well, there are still Devils appearing around the city out of nowhere. So we can't leave until we find out where they are, there's also that Raiju from last night."

"Don't worry, we'll find someway to…."

Suddenly as Sieghart was walking forward his eyes suddenly turned slitted along with Kazuki's eyes, he shook off the feeling and continued walking forward confusing the Exorcists that he was with.

"What's wrong Sieg?"

"…Nothing, let's just keep going."

The four Exorcists just continued walking forward away from both Kazuki and Nagi, Nagi then looked towards Kazuki with a slight look of concern.

"Devils just appearing out of nowhere, that's just odd. Do you think we should intervene?"

"Yea, though I got an inhuman feeling from that guy who turned back…almost like a…."

"Kazu-Chan! Nagi-Kun!"

They were suddenly stopped as they heard Konoka calling their names, Kazuki turned his head and saw what Kiyoko was wearing. She was wearing a black hairband in her hair, wearing a frilly dark grey short-sleeved blouse which revealed a three-tomoe symbol on her shoulder, with a black knee-high frilly skirt and black shoes.

"You look amazing, Kiyoko-San."

"Thank you."

"So, are you all ready to eat?"

"Yes, Kono-Chan/Konoka-San!"

Kiyoko looked at the three of them with a confused expression on her face as they were wearing an ecstatic expression on their face, but she smiled slightly without neither of them noticing. The four of them then headed towards a restaurant and took a seat at one of the tables, the waitress later walked towards them with a notepad in her hands.

"So what will it be?"

The four of them each started giving their orders to the waitress, she nodded in agreement and started walked away from their table. At that moment, Kazuki, Nagi and Konoka looked towards Kiyoko with a curious expression on their face.

"So Kiyoko-San do you live alone or with your parents?"

Kiyoko then shook her head causing all three of them to look at her with a slightly confused expression on their face, Kiyoko then looked down with a saddened expression on her face.

"My parents were well known and respected for their selective fields, they were deeply trusted by their leader and deeply loved by their comrades. One day when they were out on assignment, until they were suddenly attacked by people who despised their leader and they were killed. And he couldn't retaliate because…."

Kiyoko stopped and looked towards the three of them looking at her with a saddened expression on their face, with Kiyoko looking at them with a confused expression on her face and she looked and saw Konoka suddenly tearing up.

"Why're you crying?"

"Because, it's sooo sad Kiyoko-Chan! I couldn't imagine losing one of my parents, let alone both of them!"

"I feel the same way, Kiyoko-San."

"It's alright, it happened when I was a little girl."

"Still, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask us."

Kiyoko could only nod at what Kazuki had told her, minutes later the waitress had started bringing all of their food to them.

[Thanks for the food!]

And the four of them started eating their food that the waitress had brought them, as they were eating the four of them started talking to each other with Kiyoko wearing more of a smile on her face. Outside the clouds started turning darker with thunder started resounding in the air, which later caught Kiyoko's attention.

"Whoa, it looks like it's going to be another storm again…huh."

Konoka then turned towards Kiyoko and saw that her eyes started becoming slightly panicked, while she started clenching her teeth slightly.

"Uh, Kiyoko-Chan are you…?"

Kiyoko suddenly jumped up from her seat and rushed outside of the restaurant, without warning Konoka suddenly started chasing after her.

"Kono-Chan, Kiyoko-San…"

Both Kazuki and Nagi placed the payment for the food on the table before running outside and chasing after both of them. Inside of the forest, Kiyoko was leaning against a tree with both of her hands on her head with a strained expression on her face.

"Not now…"

"Hah…Kiyoko-Chan."

Kiyoko looked up and saw Konoka looked towards her with a tired expression on her face, she breathed outwards and started walking towards her.

"What's wrong Kiyoko-Chan you just suddenly ran outside of the…?"

"Stay away from me!"

Konoka was slightly taken back by what Kiyoko had shouted at her, she then started sensing something coming from Kiyoko's body. Kiyoko's eyes started becoming sharper, her canines grew sharper along with her nails, with wolves ears came out along with a wolves tail. Konoka's eyes widened out of shock.

"Kiyoko-Chan, you're a Youkai."

"K-Konoka-San, g-get away…from me…."

Kiyoko placed both of her hands along with her feet on the ground, and stood in the same hunting position resembling an actual wolf. Lightning started being released from Kiyoko's entire body along with her hair becoming spikier. Konoka started stepping back away from Kiyoko, who was currently looking at her with a predatory gaze on her face.

"K-Kiyoko-C-Cha…."

"Graaah!"

Kiyoko uncontrollably charged towards Konoka, who shouted and immedately ducked dodging Kiyoko's charge. Kiyoko regained her balance and started charging towards Konoka, but before she could attack her Nagi suddenly appeared in his Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor armament and redirected Kiyoko's attack.

"Konoka-San, are you alright?"

"Nagi-Kun!"

Kazuki then landed next to Konoka with a surprised expression on his face, after seeing Kiyoko's sudden transformation. Kiyoko landed on the ground again regaining her balance, and she glared towards the three of them. Nagi went towards both of them with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"I didn't even sense anything from her about being a Youkai."

"She was probably using Senjutsu to hide her presence from us, but I don't know why she's suddenly…."

Kazuki then remembered her reaction from went the storm started up again, he then leaned in towards Nagi.

"Nagi, what type of Youkai would started acting oddly during a thunderstorm?"

"Well, it would be a…."

"A Raiju?"

Both of them then turned towards Konoka with a slightly shocked expression on their face, Konoka noticed their expressions and pouted angrily.

"Don't give me that look, I've lived in Kyoto since I was a little girl and I've met plenty of Youkai! A Raiju is a type of Youkai who can manipulate lightning and are able to release it through their entire body. Normally they're peaceful, but during a thunderstorm they start to become highly agitated and incredibly aggressive."

"Graaah!"

Kiyoko started releasing lightning from her entire body, and charged towards them with lightning-speed with Nagi responding her with his own lightning-speed.

"Nagi be careful Youkai are skilled in using Senjutsu which is based off of charka, spiritual-based powers that can affect you while you're in the form!"

Nagi clicked his tongue slightly at what Kazuki had warned him about and both him and Kiyoko started charging towards each other with lightning-speed. Kiyoko suddenly vanished from sight, but before Nagi could respond he suddenly felt his movements slowing down.

" _What's happening?"_

Nagi immedately felt a sharp immense pain going through his body, he looked and saw Kiyoko elbowing him in his side. And suddenly blood started coming from the side of Nagi's mouth, along with his Thunder in Heaven transformation suddenly ending.

"What…?"

Nagi landed on the ground clenching his side and unable to move his body, both Kazuki and Konoka ran over towards him with a worried expression on their face.

"Nagi-Kun, what happened?!"

"I don't know, I suddenly can't gather my magical power anymore and my insides are in pain."

Kazuki looked and noticed that Kiyoko was still looking towards them with a predatory gaze, he then narrowed his eyes and started walking passed both Konoka and Nagi.

"I'll deal with her."

"Kazu-Chan, what're you going to…?"

"I'm going to calm her down…Balance Break."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kazuki donned his White Dragon Emperor's armor, with Kiyoko releasing more electricity from her entire body and charged towards him. Kazuki took flight into the air with his light wings, and Kiyoko fixed her stand and started charging towards him into the air.

Kazuki immedately vanished with his light-speed and Kiyoko started looking around with a shocked expression on her face. Until Kazuki appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making sure that she couldn't escape.

"Graaah!"

Kiyoko started releasing lightning from her entire body and shocking Kazuki, but he ignored it and started focusing on his current task.

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]**

Kazuki began dividing Kiyoko's energy from her body and releasing the power through his light wings, he looked and noticed that Kiyoko started calming down. The electrical aura around her body started to dissipate until it vanished completely, with Kiyoko falling asleep in his arms. Kazuki sighed out of relief and started flying down towards the ground, Kazuki's helmet came undone revealing his face.

"Kazu-Chan, is she okay?"

"Yes, she's just a little tired let's just give her a second to…."

"Uh…."

Kiyoko started stirring away noticing that she was in Kazuki's arms, she then looked away with a slightly grim expression on her face.

"So, I actually lost it again…Konoka-San, I'm sorry for attacking you. And Nagi-San, I'm sorry about…."

Before she could finish, both Nagi and Konoka shook both of their heads with a smile on their face.

"No, it's alright. I know that you didn't mean it, it was because you lost control of yourself."

"I'm alright, as a Half-Shinso I inherited some advanced healing from my mother. But, I think that have some explaining to do."

"There was nothing about my story that was false…as you could've guessed both of my parents were Wolf-Type Youkai, Raiju to be more specific. Both of them were companions of the Shinto's God of Lightning, Raijin-Sama. I was a little girl at the time when they left on assignment and they were suddenly attacked by enemies from a rival Faction, but he and the other Shinto just ignored it. I started getting angry about it and when Raijin-Sama tried explaining the circumstances to me, but I didn't want to listen to what he had to say then I just ran away and never turned back. And I just started traveling around alone up until now."

All three of them looked at Kiyoko with a saddened expression on their face, but Kazuki just smirked and looked towards her with a smile on his face.

"Well, you don't have to be alone every again…that is if you don't mind joining my team."

"What?"

"I'm gathering a team together, that's why both Kono-Chan and Nagi-San are currently traveling along with me. So if you want to join just say the word and even if you don't want to join, I can guarantee that you'll never be along again."

As Kazuki was smirking towards Kiyoko with a bright smile on his face, she looked towards him with a stunned expression on her face. Until she finally nodded with a bright smile on her face, which brought a smile on their face.

"Yes, I'll join your team…Kazuki-Sama."

"Uh, you don't have to call me…you're not going to stop are you?"

"No."

Kazuki made a deadpanned expression at Kiyoko's plain answer, but as he was smiling until he caught an unfamiliar scent and he started looking around the area. Kiyoko noticing his expression started looking around with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"We're being followed by Devils, by what I'm sensing at least a dozen of them are approaching us."

Kazuki along with both Nagi and Kiyoko started getting in a battle ready position as several Devils came from the behind the bushed and began charging towards all of them with their weapons ready.

[GET THEM!]

As the three of them were preparing to intercept their attacks, there was a sudden uproar of black flames coming towards all of the Devils and each of them started screaming in agony until some finally were turned into nothing but ashes.

"I never though that I'd run into you two, though I guess I knew something supernatural about you guys."

Kazuki and the others then looked and saw Sieghart and the three Exorcists following behind him, noticing who they were Kazuki answered.

"Exorcists."

Sieghart then looked and immedately noticed that Kiyoko was the same Raiju who had attacked them yesterday night.

"I guess that's what you normally look like, when you're not going postal."

"I apologize for that, I wasn't myself."

Sieghart looked towards her with a slight calculating expression, before waving his hand towards her with a smile on his face.

"No problem, I'm sorry for kicking you in your face."

Kiyoko stared at him with a blank expression on his face, Sieghart then looked noticing that one of the Devils weren't completely burned away and he stopped the flames from burning him away. He walked towards the Devil and picked it up by its collar, while glaring towards it.

"Alright, what're you guys planning? And why're so many Devils coming around this specific area?"

"W-We won't tell an Exorcist like…!"

"Your getup, you're from the Old Maou Faction…what're you bastards up to this time."

"What makes you think that we'll…"

At that moment, Sieghart surrounded his freehand with a large amount of black flames with his eyes narrowed and slitted.

"If you don't, I'll make sure there's nothing remaining of you but ash."

The Devil looked towards Sieghart with a slightly frightful expression on his face, but he still wouldn't say anything about their plans. Kazuki then clicked his tongue and snatched the Devil away from Sieghart, who looked at him with a confused expression. Kazuki then looked towards the Devil with his eyes becoming like a dragon's.

"Okay, I'm really started to run out of patience with the crap that you guys are always up to. So, I'll make this little explanation really quick. You see his flames are that of a black dragon and from what I can tell, they can burn a Devil like you in ash within a matter of seconds. But the flames of a white dragon are completely different, they don't leave anything remaining and they don't take a long time burning you away into absolutely nothingness."

The Devil looked into Kazuki's eyes and felt nothing but absolute fear and terror, Kazuki's change in tone even surprised everyone around them. Konoka looked at him with a slightly scared expression.

"T-The T-Twilight C-Castle, th-there's a powerful weapon there that Creuserey-Sama and Shalba-Sama desire to use against the fake Maou."

Sieghart made a confused expression on his face by what the Devil had answered, and he responded.

"The Twilight Castle? Wait, you mean that old rundown castle it's not so far from this town. It was originally the home of a royal family decades ago, but the family were suddenly killed in a battle between some High-Class Devils and Fallen Angels."

"What exactly does this weapon do?"

"…Magic Cancel, it's weapon that nullifies the offensive and defensive magical abilities of any and every being among the supernatural. And we've already planned to retrieve this weapon with an unlikely ally of ours whom you can't even hope to defeat already leading them! Hahahaha, and with that weapon there will be nothing that can stop our True Maou!"

Everyone who were there made a completely shocked expression on their face by what they had just heard, Kazuki's expression became slightly mortified.

"A weapon that nullifies all magical abilities, then even the Power of Destruction heck even the other Maou or maybe even a Seraph wouldn't be any use in getting rid of it."

"There's no one who can stop the…."

"Thanks for the intel, now goodbye."

The Devil looked at Kazuki with a terrified expression on his face, by what he had just said.

"B-But, I thought that you would let me go!"

"I never said nor implied that."

Kazuki immedately set the Devil up in a flames of white flames, completely wiping it completely out of existence.

" _Akeno-San is really starting to get to me."_

Kazuki then sighed slightly and he looked towards everyone, who were making a worried expression on their face.

"So do you guys know where this place is?"

"W-What you're not actually planning on going…!"

Sieghart then smirked and looked towards Kazuki.

"Yea, I know exactly were the Twilight Castle is…look guys, this fight isn't something that you can currently handle at your level. So I want you guys to return to stay here until I get back."

"But, Sieghart!"

Sieghart then looked towards him with a confident smirk on his face, with the three Exorcists nodding in agreement to what he had asked them. Sieghart finally turned his attention towards Kazuki and the others, with a slightly smirk on his face.

"So, I guess that I'm going to be working with you guys for awhile. But, I don't know who you guys are."

The four of them smirked at what Sieghart had asked them, Nagi then directed towards himself.

"My name is Nagi Springfield, a Shinso/Human Hybrid. I'm also highly skilled Mage."

Konoka then directed towards herself, with a cheerfully bright smile on her face.

"My name is Konoka Konoka, a Witch who specializes in Healing magic."

Kiyoko then directed towards herself, which a serious expression on her face.

"I'm Kiyoko Narukami, a Raiju who uses Senjutsu, which can manipulate Time and Touki."

And Kazuki finally smiled brightly with and directed towards himself.

"And my names Kazuki Hyoudou, the White Dragon Emperor who's the current owner of the Mid-Tier Longinus Divine Dividing and the Holy Sword Arondight."

Sieghart smiled at what the four of them had said, and he held his hand out towards Kazuki.

"My names is Sieghart, a Dragon/Human Hybrid, a member of the Church and the descendant of Siegfried, the Demon Sword user who slew the Dragon King Fafnir."

"It's great to have you along Sieghart."

Kazuki smirked while shaking Sieghart's hand, with everyone smiling towards them and looking forward towards their next battle with each other. Heading towards a nearly destroyed castle, were a large group of Devil in the Old Maou Faction and leading them was a man who wore a black robe which covered his face.

"Why're we being led by someone like him."

"It was Creuserey-Sama's and Shalba-Sama's orders."

"I could care less about what those Maou what, as long as I can get the battle that I desire I don't care about anything else."

The man started releasing a dense aura from his entire body while laughing, which slightly shook the other Devils around him and the man continued looking forward with a sadistic smirk on his face.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Kunou, Karlamine, Mira, Murayama, Kiyome**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Griselda, Jeanne, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Yumi, Seekvaira, Konoka, Kiyoko, Asuna.**

 **The Avalon Team:  
1\. Kazuki (Leader)  
2\. Raynare (Vice-Leader)  
3\. Mittelt (Supporter)  
4\. Yumi (Swordswomen)  
5\. Konoka Konoe (Healer)  
6\. Nagi Springfield (Mage)  
7\. Kiyoko Narukami (Youkai)**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Twenty-Eight of the Twin Dragons, I decided the introduce two of the new members of Kazuki's new team instead of just one of them. Both Kiyoko and Sieghart made their introductions with each other, but it wasn't a very good impression. Kiyoko then passes out in front of the door of their hotel only the be found by Kazuki and the others.**

 **They made their own introduction with Kiyoko getting a little too close to Kazuki and everyone ends up getting into a minor battle with each other. At the end of the Chapter, it seems the Old Maou Faction are up to their other tricks again. With a mysterious person currently leading their men.**


	29. Battle at the Twilight Castle

**Battle at the Twilight Castle**

─ **Heaven**

In a location above the clouds with a large bright white ceiling, with a white stone path and stone buildings which appeared to be floating. Within this location there were several white winged Angels around the location and suddenly all of them started bowing down before someone.

Michael was seen walking through the stone path and waving towards all of the Angels, with a smile on his face. Michael suddenly stopped in front of a blonde haired young man with blonde hair, green eyes and wearing priest's clothing.

"Oh, hello Michael-Sama. How's training the Aces?"

"They're progressing quickly. But Dulio, there's an issue that I would like for you to handle."

"Yes?"

"Azazel had sent some distressing news, about a certain confrontation that had happened decades ago between both Devils and Fallen Angels."

Michael began explaining to Dulio about that current situation that was happening, once Michael was finished Dulio placed both of his hands behind his hands with a calmed expression on his face.

"If a weapon like that was to be placed in the hands of the Khaos Brigade, then that would be end of being even more troublesome. Alright, as your Joker I'll assist Kazuki Hyoudou and the others. Besides, I'm pretty sure there was a fine cuisine around that area when I was there last time."

"Thank you, but Dulio there's one thing that you need to know about the Magic Cancel."

"What would that be?"

"It's not a weapon in the conventional sense."

Dulio looked at Michael with a slightly confused expression on his face at what he had stated. Meanwhile, running towards the Castle of Twilight, was Kazuki, Nagi, Konoka, Kiyoko with her Youkai parts out and Sieghart who was leading them towards the next location. He continued running forward, until he suddenly stopped after catching several scents.

"I'm smelling a large number of enemies in that location mostly Devils."

"I'm also catching up on a lot of different Devils, there's powers are all at the levels of both Mid and High-Class Devils. But…."

Kiyoko suddenly made a terrified expression on her face, Kazuki looked towards her with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Kiyoko-San?"

"There's someone there with power that surpasses anything I've ever since from a normal High-Class, no this person's power surpasses a High-Class maybe even an Ultimate-Class Devil."

"Humph, can't wait to meet him."

The five of them continued heading towards the location of the Twilight Castle, in the direction the Devils and the man leading them were almost in front of the Twilight Castle. The man who were leading them started walking forward towards the castle, and he pointed his hands towards the castle.

"Fire!"

At that moment, several of the Devils fired off several demonic bullets towards the castle. Once their attacks were heading towards the interior of the castle, there was a flash of blue lights and their attacks were immedately nullified. The Devils made a shocked expression on their face, but the man started laughing loudly.

"Hahahaha, so the Magic Cancel truly isn't some made up myth…let's see what I can do against…."

"I don't think so!"

The larger number of Devils and man heard a familiar voice, and Sieghart landed in front of the castle with a confident expression on his face.

"Oh, Sieg the Chaos Dragon. I'm sorry, but you're nothing compared to…."

"Unfortunately for you he isn't alone."

Nagi along with Kiyoko and Konoka landed next to Sieghart with a confident expression on all of their faces, and finally Kazuki landed in front of them. Once the man saw Kazuki, his demeanor started changing to absolutely angered.

"You little brat."

"I'm sorry, but do I…."

As Kazuki was wondering who the man who, he caught a familiar scent and he looked at the man with a shocked expression on his face.

"Th-There's no way."

"Kazu-Chan, do you know him?"

Kazuki's eyes then turned slitted as he glared towards the man with an absolutely enraged expression on his face.

"What're you doing back here…Kokabiel?"

The man removed his cloak, revealing to be Kokabiel wearing black detailed clothing with a smirk on his face releasing his aura along with his remaining six wings and his single arm.

"The Cadre Fallen Angel, Kokabiel."

"Well, I can see that the wings I tore off are still torn off, along with the arm Vali sliced off. So what're you doing outside of Cocytus?"

"Tch, I was freed by the bitch Ophis for the sole purpose of causing destruction in this world and if I succeed I'll regain my wings along my arm and I'll finally regain my…."

"So, Ophis-San released you from Cocytus."

Kokabiel then started laughing at the expression that was on Kazuki's face.

"I guess she doesn't care about you anymore, because she should've known that the moment I was released I was going to…."

"Hahaha…"

Kazuki started laughing lightly with a smile on his face, which turn into him laughing out loud while placing his hand over his face causing everyone even the one on his side to look at him with a confused expression on their face.

"What the hell is he laughing about?!"

"Hahahahaha! I really owe Ophis-San one, I didn't actually feel any type of closure from that little match that we had especially after Vali intervened and defeated you instead. And besides, I did promise myself that if I ever saw you again I'd finish what I started."

"I felt the same way you little bastard! Now, Devils attack!"

The Devils then started charging towards Kazuki and the others all together, Kazuki remained calm and turned towards the others.

"Nagi, Sieghart both of you handle the Devils and split up the Devils so you won't get outnumbered…both of you can use your full powers if you have to. Kiyoko guard Konoka and destroy any Devil that comes near either of you. And finally, I'll deal with Kokabiel myself…if possible leave a few of the Devils alive to be interrogated by the Underworld. Now go!"

[Right!]

At that moment, both Nagi and Sieghart started rushing towards the Devils preparing to fight against them. Sieghart then smirked, while surrounding both of his fists with black flames.

"I'm actually being given permission to go all-out for once, I'm starting to like Kazuki."

"I'm sure he'd enjoy having you on the team."

"I wouldn't mind exactly, now lets go Nagi!"

Sieghart aimed his fist forward started fighting against a large number of Devils with his black flame infused attacks. With Nagi fighting against the Devils around him with Chinese Martial arts, he then held his hand out and fired off a barrage of attacks towards the Devils. Once more and more Devils started surrounding him Nagi smirked and held his hand out.

"Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration! Fixate! Seize! Load magic!"

After saying that incantation, dark flames started swirling around the palm of Nagi's hands compressing into a small orb. He held his hand out and crushed the orb in his hand, once Nagi did that the dark flames were absorbed into Nagi's body and his skin started to darken with flames being produced from his body.

"Magia Erebea Armament: Hell's Reigning Fire."

Nagi punched forward towards the Devils, he punched forward sending one of them backwards with a tremendous amount of physical force. More and more Devils started firing off a barrage of flame attacks towards Nagi at once, but as they were speeding towards him each of them were disbursed the moment they came into contact with his hardened skin.

Nagi sped through each of the Devil in front of him and continued attacking each of them. Some of the Devils passed by both Nagi and Sieghart and charged towards both Kiyoko and Konoka. Kiyoko then started walking passed Konoka and walked towards them with a serious expression on her face.

"Kazuki-Sama asked that I'd protect her, and I'll destroy anyone who tries and harm her."

Kiyoko started releasing an aura that surrounded her entire body, that aura was then electrified causing Kiyoko's hair to become spikier and her eyes started glowing bright blue Kiyoko instantly appeared in front of one of the Devils and punched them in their stomach, causing them to spit out a large amount of blood.

As more and more Devils started charging towards her, Kiyoko started charging towards each of them with lightning-speed and started attacked them with hard attacks. Once each of them fell onto the ground, Kiyoko vanished and appeared in front of Konoka who looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Wow, Kiyoko-Chan what was that?"

"Raikou Touki, I surrounded myself with Touki and combined it with my lightning. Though, I don't know if I would be able to fight against a monster like that."

Kiyoko then turned her attention towards Kazuki as he continued his intense battle against Kokabiel. Kazuki then surrounded his hand with white flames and punched forward towards him. Kokabiel blocked the attack with his single remaining hand, but he noticed that Kazuki's attack had more force behind it than when they had fought against each other last time.

"Humph, it seems that you're a lot more stronger than before."

"Yea, and it's all to take down guys like you."

Kazuki continued punching forward surrounding his fist with more flames, he was able to push Kokabiel's hand back. Kazuki turned around while surrounding his foot with a large amount of flames and aimed his attack towards Kokabiel's face. Kazuki kicked Kokabiel at the side of his cheek, which left a singe on his cheek slightly causing him to wince slightly.

"Damn brat!"

Kokabiel then summoned a light spear in his hand and aimed it towards Kazuki's face, Kazuki then surrounded his fist with white flames and the flames started spinning around his fist.

"White Dragon's Blazing Claw!"

Both Kazuki's fist and Kokabiel's light spear started colliding against each other, and Kazuki continued punching forward against Kokabiel's attack. And he completely broke through the attack, Kazuki punched Kokabiel in his stomach sending him stumbling backwards.

"Damn you."

Kokabiel held his hand out and several magic circle started appearing on the ground, at that moment five Cerberus came from that magic circle. Each of them started charging towards Kazuki, flames started gathering from their mouth and fired off a combined wave from their mouth. As the flames completely engulfed Kazuki's entire body, Kokabiel started laughing loudly.

"You can go on ahead and burn to death in the flames from hell!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

Kokabiel's eyes widened as he heard Kazuki's voice coming from the flames, the flames started swirling around in the air and Kazuki was seen devouring the flames. Once he was finished eating the flames, Kazuki breathed out stream from his mouth.

"What the hell was that?!"

"You know one of the useful trait of Fire-Style Dragon Slayers, is they devour flames to power up their next attacks."

Kazuki held up both of his hands up with white flames starting to spiral around both of his arms, he pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards all five of the hell hounds.

"White Dragon's…."

Kazuki then brought both of his hands upwards and attacked all five of them with a torrent of feather-shaped white flames.

"…Scorching Wings."

Kazuki brought both of his hands upwards and covering all five of them with a torrent of feather-shaped whites flames. Once all five of the hell hounds were completely surrounded with the feather-like flames, they were instantly burned away into nothingness.

"You damned brat!"

In the middle of the battle with the Sieghart and the other Devils, with more and more of them started surrounding him. He looked towards what Kazuki had did and he smirked out of surprise and awe, then he fired off a wave of black flames towards the Devils.

"Well, he seem to be holding his own against the Cadre Fallen Angel, well I did hear him say go all out."

Sieghart smirked with his canines growing slightly, with his eye color changing from gray to gold and black flames stared surrounding his body. The flames started compressing around his entire body, once the flames vanished Sieghart had donned a black full-body armor.

"Chaos Dragon Armament."

Sieghart clenched his fist tightly, as one of the Devils charged towards him with demonic power gathered around their hands. Sieghart turned around punching the Devil in their stomach, the Devil then coughed up blood and was then engulfed in black flames. Sieghart turned around and punched forward the Devil in their stomach, the Devil coughed up blood and was instantly sent flying backwards at a great distance.

"Humph, these guys won't be much of…."

Sieghart looked around as he started seeing more and more magical circles appearing on the ground, with several more and more Cerberus coming from the darkness. Once they came from the shadows they started firing off a large torrent of flames, which started creating a wildfire. Nagi, Kiyoko, Sieghart, Konoka along with Kazuki made a worried expression on their face.

" _This is getting more and more difficult, I really don't think that we can continue fighting against Kokabiel, these Devils while having to watch out for all these Cerberus."_

"I'm going to enjoy beating the hell out of you little bastard."

Kazuki regained his focus as Kokabiel aimed his fist towards him, and punched Kazuki in the side of his cheek sending him flying backwards. Kazuki gritted his teeth out of irritation, he activated his white dragon wings and started flying towards Kokabiel at fast speeds while pulling his fist back.

"You're not going to beat me this time you damned braaaat!"

Both of them aimed their fists forward towards each other, Kokabiel's fist punched Kazuki on the side of his cheek and his fist slid off. Kazuki punched forward hitting Kokabiel hard in his chest, causing him to cough out a bit of blood.

"Hahaha! Do you really think that you can…?"

Kokabiel looked down and noticed that Kazuki had placed both of his hands together, with a white light surrounding his hand.

 **[Divide]**

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

"D-Damn it!"

Kokabiel started stepping back away from Kazuki, but Kazuki started swiping his hands around in a circular motion and creating a white circling flames in front of him.

"White Lotus: Vanishing Flash Fang."

Kazuki fired off a massive blast of spiraling white flames towards Kokabiel, he held up his hand and caught Kazuki's attack. As the attack was smashing against Kokabiel's hand, he started firing off a blast of light to counteract his attack.

"D-Dammmiiiittttt!"

Kazuki's attack started overcoming him and he was completely overcame by the powerful white flames, Kazuki was left slightly out of breath from using the attack.

"Geez, I really have a long way to go before mastering this Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Ack, hah…."

Kazuki started hearing someone breathing heavily within the cloud of smoke in front of him and he sighed slightly out of irritation. He looked forward and saw Kokabiel standing within the smoke cloud with his clothing tattered and his body was severely burned from Kazuki's attack.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU DAMN BRAAAAAAATTTT!"

"Damn, you're one hard guy to bring down. Well, Balance…"

"That won't be necessary, Kazuki-Kun."

Kazuki suddenly jumped as he heard a new voice, he turned his head and saw Dulio suddenly appearing behind Kazuki. Once he saw him he immedately sensed the subtle aura that was surrounding Dulio's entire body.

"Who're you?"

"Hello, my name is Dulio Gesualdo."

"Tch, so the Vatican decided to release their little monster."

"Actually, I was sent by Michael-Sama as his Joker."

Kazuki was slightly confused by what Dulio had said, but he couldn't get over the familiar aura that was surrounding Dulio. He was suddenly stopped by Kokabiel suddenly laughing out loud out of joy.

"Hahahaha! I always wanted wanted the chance to fight against you, but let's see how strong you truly are."

At that wave of Kokabiel's hand, several of the Cerberus started charging towards both Dulio and Kazuki. As Kazuki was preparing to intercept the Cerberus, Dulio smiled slightly and waved his hand with a calm expression on his face.

"Now behave doggies."

Kazuki immedately noticed the temperature beginning to drop and before he knew it, the Cerberus hounds were instantly frozen by Dulio without any resistance.

"What just…?"

"Kazuki-Kun, I was sent by Michael-Sama to assist you and your friends in fighting against these Devils and this Fallen Angel."

"So you can deal with this guy while I try and deal with that weapon?"

"I can, but there's one thing that you need to know about the weapon…it's not actually a weapon."

Kazuki looked at him with a confused expression on his face, as Dulio continued his explanation.

"The King and Queen of the Twilight Kingdom, had a teenage daughter before their Kingdom was destroyed. They tried keeping her existence a secret from the Three Factions and from the other Factions in the world, because of her inborn ability to cancel out the magical and supernatural abilities. And after finding out about this ability several High-Class Devils and Fallen Angels tried to kidnap her, some wanted her to be eliminated and some wanted her ability for themselves. So before their kingdom was completely destroyed, they had her placed in stasis within crystal."

"Then the thing that we thought was a weapon, is actually…."

"It's really the Princess of the Twilight Kingdom, their last daughter who's still trapped in stasis to this very day."

Kazuki made a shocked expression on his face by what Dulio had told him, but he was stopped as Dulio had pointed towards the castle.

"Now, go inside of the Castle and rescue the Princess."

"Alright."

Kazuki then ran passed Dulio and towards the Twilight Castle, Kokabiel clicked his tongue and manifested a light spear in his hand.

"Like I'll let you get away!"

Kokabiel then threw the light spear towards Kazuki's back, but a large amount of wind started surrounding the light spear and it was immedately crushed by the wind pressure. He then glared towards Dulio who started yawning slightly out of boredom.

"Sorry, but I'll have to finish this quickly…it's never been my style to take too long on an assignments."

"Fine, let's see what the Strongest Exorcist can do!"

Kokabiel smirked and surrounding himself in his massive aura, Dulio only smirked and both of them started their battle. As Kazuki was running towards the castle he ran into Sieghart who had a slightly stunned expression on his face.

"I can't believe someone actually got Dulio to go on an assignment."

"Who is he? From the dense aura surrounding his body, he has to be one of the Strongest Exorcists in the Vatican."

"No he isn't one of the Strongest Exorcists, Dulio is the Strongest Exorcist that's within the Vatican. He's the wielder of the Second Strongest High-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear called Zenith Tempest, which allows the user to control both weather and the elements that exists within nature."

"I'm glad that we have at least one High-Tier user on our side, now if you don't mind…."

Kazuki pressed his foot against the ground and started rushing towards the inside of the Twilight Castle, mowing down any Devil that was in his way. Sieghart smirked and continued fighting against the Devils with his increased strength. Inside of the castle, Kazuki looked around noticing that everything was almost rundown and ragged.

"Now where are…?"

Kazuki immedately noticed that he could barely hear like he used to, as he started walking around the castle he started focusing his senses.

"What's happening, I can't sense anything like when…."

Kazuki held his hand out and attempted to summon flames in his hands, but he could only generate small sparks. Kazuki sighed and clenched his fist, with a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Looks like Magic Cancel is really doing its job, but how am I going to…."

SHINE SHINE

He looked down and noticed a slight shimmer of blue light coming from the ground, he looked around the walls and noticed several shimmers coming from the walls.

"It's just like a circuit line, so if I followed the largest cluster of circuits and then I find the source."

Kazuki then started looking around both the walls and ground, noticing a cluster of circuit lines and Kazuki started following the lines which led to a hidden room. Kazuki stepped back and started looking at the brick lining on the wall.

"Okay if the largest cluster leads to the path, then the lowest cluster would…."

Kazuki started looking for the blue lining that was running through the wall, he looked and pushed one brick forward. Once he did a secret path opened in front of him, and he ran through new path opened in front of him. Outside of the castle, Kiyoko was charging towards the crowd of Cerberus with her Raikou Touki and killed one of them with a single attack, but Kiyoko started breathing heavily slightly.

" _Using something like this takes a lot out of me, but I have to…."_

One of the Cerberus hounds started charging towards Kiyoko from behind preparing to bare their fangs, but the hound was stopped as several dense light spears pierced through its body. Kiyoko made a shocked expression on her by what she had saw.

"Muu, I wanted Kazuki-Kun to be the first one who saw me."

Kiyoko turned around and saw Raynare landing being her wearing a black modified clothing for battle, and wearing a smile on her face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm on your side, well I'm sort of the Avalon Team's Vice-Leader."

Kiyoko started looking at Raynare with a blank expression on her face, and Raynare started glaring towards Kiyoko with a slightly angered expression on her face.

"Don't give me that look?!"

"Raynare, we don't have time for this."

"Right, Mittelt."

Raynare sighed and started scratching the back of her head, as Mittelt flew towards her with four Fallen Angel wings instead of her two. Konoka looked towards both of them with a confused expression on her face.

"Who're you two?"

Mittelt turned around with a smile on her face while waving towards Konoka, along with Raynare.

"Hello, my name is Mittelt. I'm Onii-San's…we'll Kazuki-Kun's adorable Imouto."

"My name is Raynare. And I'm Kazuki-Kun's Vice-Leader and his Number One girl."

"Heh…."

Raynare gained a tick mark on her forehead as she heard Kiyoko laughing slightly at her comment, she then turned towards her with an angered expression on her face.

"You wanna go?"

"No, I have no obligation to leave at that moment."

"Argh, you're insufferable?!"

"Raynare."

Raynare sighed out of irritation, and she then directed her attention towards the Cerberus hounds.

"Yea yea, I got it."

At that moment, Raynare sprouted six Fallen Angel wings from her back and started flying towards one of the Cerberus. She then looked down and noticed that he was being pushed back by Dulio, and she made a slight look of discomfort.

"I'm still surprised that he was released from Cocytus, but that can wait until later."

Raynare then held her hand out and created two dense light spears in her hands, as the Cerberus fired off a wave of flames towards her. Raynare dodged that attack and stabbed it in the chest with both blades, causing it to spit out a large amount of blood. Another Cerberus then charged towards her, Raynare manifested a light spear in her hand and flung it towards its head.

"Wow, Raynare-Chan's amazing."

"Of course she is, she's been training all this time so she wouldn't be a burden on Onii-San. Now, then."

Mittelt then placed his hand on Kiyoko's back causing her confusion, a bright light started going through Kiyoko's body and she felt her abilities beginning to increase.

"I'm not very good at physical combat, but I found out that I'm great at using supporting abilities."

"Thank you."

Kiyoko smirked towards her, while clenching both of her fists and she started charging towards the remaining Cerberus with her Raikou Touki form. Meanwhile in the battle between both Kokabiel and Dulio, Kokabiel was being completely overwhelmed by Dulio. And he was left breathing heavily, he then looked towards Dulio with an angered expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I SURVIVED THE BATTLE AGAINST GOD AND THE PAST MAOU ALONG TIME AGO, AND YET I'M BEING OVERWHELMED BY A BASTARD HUMAN LIKE YOU!"

"Human? I apologize, but I surrendered being human to reach the souls of the children within Heaven."

Kokabiel looked at Dulio with a confused expression on his face, before making a completely shocked expression on his face.

"Th-Then, they've…."

"Later."

With the wave of Dulio's hand, ice started gathering on the ground with Kokabiel's feet starting to be completely encased in ice.

"DAMN YOU!"

Kokabiel was then completely encased in ice, Dulio then turned towards the Twilight Castle with a slightly interested expression on his face.

"Now, it's up to you to finish the rest Kazuki Hyoudou."

Inside of the Twilight Castle, Kazuki had walked in front of a door with a sunset over the horizon engraved on the door.

"Okay, this is the last door."

Kazuki placed both of his hands on the door and started pushing forward, once he completely opened the door and looked inside he was left in awe. Inside of the room was a was some odd machinery, but what shocked him not was what was in the middle of the room. Standing in the middle of the room was a large glowing blue crystal and inside was a seventeen year old girl, with orange hair and wearing a royal dress.

"So that's her, now all I have to do is."

Kazuki then held his hand out like he was unsheathing a sword, and Arondight manifested in his hand. He then looked towards the crystal with his eyes narrowed, Kazuki then started unsheathing the sword with holy aura beginning to be released from it. Once he unsheathed Arondight he fired off several crescent shaped slashes towards the crystal avoiding the girls actual body. Though as came within reach of it, the holy waves was immedately dispersed.

"I thought this might happen, but I guess I had try. But, what am I going to do?"

Kazuki then strapped Arondight over his shoulder and started walking towards the devices that were inside of the room.

"Geez, I don't know what these buttons do…though, I have to try and find a way to get her out of there."

Kazuki started examining the machines that were inside of the room, but he stopped as he saw a single lever that was inside of the room.

"This has to be the right one, I just hope that this works."

Kazuki made a slight looked of concern, but he swallowed his nervousness and pulled the lever. Once he did the crystal started glowing with a blinding light, and Kazuki started covering his face. As the light was vanishing, Kazuki looked forward and saw the orange haired princess standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, so you're finally…."

Kazuki then looked forward and saw that she started stumbling forward, Kazuki then ran in front of her and caught her before falling on the ground.

"Hey are you alright?!"

But she wouldn't respond to Kazuki's question, he then placed her on the ground and placed his ear to her heart. His eyes widened as he started noticing that her heartbeat was gradually slowing down, he then placed both his hands on her chest and started performing chest compressions.

"Come on don't die on me!"

Kazuki continued doing chest compressions trying to bring her back, he then started performing CPR on her. But the girl still wouldn't wake up.

 **~Inside her mind**

 **The orange haired girl was sitting down in the middle of the darkness with only a small amount of light was surrounding her, with the expression on her face being completely blank.**

" **Am I dead yet? Will I be able to see my parents again?"**

 **{I'm sorry princess, but it's not your time yet.}**

 **{It's time to wake up now, darling.}**

 **The girl's eyes widened as she heard a man's voice along with a woman's voice and she stood up with a shocked expression on her face.**

" **Mom, dad where are you?! Please don't leave me!"**

 **{I'm sorry, but we can't be there for you this time.}**

 **{But don't worry, there's a whole world out there for you to see. You don't have to be confined in this castle anymore. There's also someone outside waiting for you.}**

" **I don't care if I have to spend my entire life in this castle, as long as you two are there with me I don't care about anything else."**

 **{I'm sorry dear, but you have to….}**

" **MOM! DAD!"**

" **Hey, come on wake up!"**

 **The girl was instantly shocked as she started hearing Kazuki's voice inside of her heard, and she started looking around with a confused expression on her face.**

" **Huh? Who's there?"**

" **Come on wake up, there's so many things out here that you need to see. There's so many things that you need to experience, going to school, making friends, forming bonds…you don't have to be confined here anymore. So, please…wake up!"**

In reality Kazuki was still giving the girl CPR, until she immedately jerked up and started coughing loudly with a stunned expression on her face. Kazuki looked and noticed that the girl had heterochromic eyes: her left eye was blue and her right eye was green.

"…where am I?"

"You're finally awake, that's good…I had to perform CPR so many time that…"

"CPR?"

"Oh right, that's when you place you lips on someone else then…."

The girl looked at him with a shocked expression on her face, with her face starting to turn redder by the second.

"Y-You k-kissed me o-on my…."

"Uh, yea I guess you could…."

He then looked and noticed that the girl had clenched her fist out of anger out irritation, she the held her hand out and summoned an enormous single-edge sword. The girl immedately swung the large sword at him, with Kazuki dodging it slightly with a shocked expression on his face.

"Wh-What're you doing?!"

"You Pervert! You stole my first kiss!"

"I was trying to save your life!"

Kazuki continued dodging the girl's relentless attacks as she swung that enormous sword at him with angered expression on her face. Until Kazuki unsheathed Arondight and blocked the girl's attack as she swung down her enormous single-edge sword at him with an insane level of force.

" _What the hell?! She's been in there for God knows how long, how's she able to wield that enormous sword like it weighs nothing?!"_

Kazuki then noticed that the sword immedately vanished from her possession and she started falling backwards, but before she fell on the ground Kazuki placed her on his back.

"Can you stop trying to kill me now? Well, at least until you're in better condition."

"…fine, pervert."

" _If this is how she reacts from a misunderstanding, I really need to keep her away from Nii-San and his friends."_

Kazuki then stood up and started walking towards the outside of the castle, but he suddenly stopped as the girl started tugging at the back of his shirt.

"So, what's your name?"

"My names Kazuki Hyoudou. And you are?"

"My whole names a little long, but you can just call me Asuna Kagurazaka it was my mom's name before she married my dad. So how long have I been in there?"

"I really don't know, but don't worry we'll take care of you."

Asuna looked at him with a confused expression on her face, but she started noticing that she was getting more and more tired by the moment.

"We?"

"Me and my team."

"…I guess I have no other choice since I have no where else to go, but I just need to rest for a…while."

Asuna then fell asleep while she was being carried on Kazuki's back, he smirked slightly as he was walking outside of the castle. Once he walked outside, he noticed that everything had calmed down and some of the Devils were defeated while some were all frozen using Dulio's Longinus.

"Hey, I see that you guys had…."

"Kazuki-Kun/Onii-San!"

Kazuki was stopped as he felt two people suddenly hugging him, but Kazuki kept his footing since Asuna was still asleep on his back. Kazuki then smiled as he noticed that it was both Raynare and Mittelt who were hugging them with a smile on their face.

"Hey Raynare-Chan, Mittelt-Chan."

"I missed you so much Onii-San!"

"Same here Kazuki-Kun, though I really love how much your body has developed."

Kazuki started blushing as he felt Raynare feeling up his chest and body, he then looked towards Dulio who started walking towards them.

"I see that you rescued the Princess, well I'll be able to give Michael-Sama a good report."

"Dulio-San, who or I guess the question I should be asking it what are you now?"

Dulio looked towards Kiyoko as she was trying to examine something odd about him, but he only smiled and waved off her suspension.

"I'm just Michael-Sama's Joker."

Everyone looked at him with a confused expression on his face, but Sieghart started sighing while placing his hand over his face.

"You're really are hard to deal with."

"Hahaha you know me well, Sieg-Kun #2."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?! By the way, Kazuki are you and you team going after the Khaos Brigade…to be more specific the Hero Faction."

"Yea, do you want to join?"

"Yea, there's someone among them that I have unfinished business with."

"Well, whatever your reasons…welcome to the team, Sieg-Kun #2."

"Don't you dare start with that!"

At that moment, everyone started laughing at Sieghart's reaction towards Dulio's own nickname for Sieghart. But, they were stopped as they started hearing ice beginning to crack and they turned their heads as Kokabiel had broken out of Dulio's ice.

"Y-You damn brat, hand out that girl!"

Kazuki and the others looked towards Kokabiel with a slightly shocked expression on their face, Sieghart then commented along with Nagi.

"Man, this guy just doesn't give up does he?"

"I really wouldn't expect anything less."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes towards him, he then took Asuna from his back and started lying her gently on the ground. He then started walking towards Kokabiel with his light wings activated, he then clicked his tongue out of irritation.

"I'm ending this myself, no one else intervene…Balance Break."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kazuki quickly donned his Balance Breaker armor and he charged towards Kokabiel with his fist pulled back, he punched forward hitting Kokabiel in his face. Kokabiel spat out a large amount of blood from his mouth, he then gritted his teeth and manifested a light spear in his hand. He stabbed forward aiming towards Kazuki's chest, Kazuki then smashed the light spear apart with his bare hand.

Kokabiel looked at him with an enraged expression on his face, he then spread his wings and started firing a large barrage of steel feathers towards him. But each of the attacks started smashing against Kazuki's armor, they didn't even dent the armor.

"Once the great Cadre Fallen Angel, now you're nothing more than a coward who chose to attack teenagers instead of your actual targets."

"SILENCE YOU DAMNED BRAAAAAAATTTT!"

Kokabiel manifested a larger and denser light spear, and he threw it towards Kazuki. As he was speeding towards him, Kazuki looked forward with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"And the way that I am right now, you can't defeat me!"

Kazuki caught the light spear in his hand and crushed it, Kokabiel looked at him with a terrified expression on his face. Kazuki then removed his helmet revealing his face, and he started breathing in both air and flames.

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]**

"White Dragon's Roar!"

Kazuki fired off a massive blast of blast of white flames several times larger than his usual one, as the attack started speeding towards him. Kokabiel looked at the attack and he tried blocking the attack, but his hand started being burned away from the attack.

And Kokabiel was completely overcame by the attack, and his body started being burned away to absolute nothingness. Once the attack completely dispersed, Sieghart dispersed his armor and looked towards Dulio.

"You let up on your attack didn't you?"

"Beating him meant more to him than it did to me, I heard about his fight with Kokabiel in the past and needed to be the one who beat him. Now, see you later Sieg-Kun."

"You're going on your little food search aren't you…you're such a glutton."

"You know that I don't eat them for my own satisfaction."

Sieghart smirked as Dulio started walking away from them, Kazuki then undid his Balance Breaker armor as everyone started walking towards him. As he started walking towards them, he suddenly stopped as he sensed a familiar presence and he smirked.

"Thanks, Ophis-San."

Ophis appeared within the forests, with a slight smile on her face before vanishing away. Kazuki then turned towards everyone with a smile on his face.

"Now, do you guys want to get going? I still need to finishing up my training."

[Right!]

─ **Tiamat's Mountain**

Two days later, Nagi was standing in the middle of a field near a cliff with a book in his hand and Asuna was sitting down in a desk in front of him. She was looking at the door with her eyes twitching out of annoyance and irritation.

"Come on, Asuna-San you're going to have to get this."

"I'm trying Stupid Nagi!"

Nagi started laughing nervously as Asuna started shouting at him with an angered expression on her face, she then continued going through the book in front of her. Sieghart was lying down in the greenfield with his hands behind his hand and he started laughing at Asuna's reaction. Asuna snapped towards him with an angered expression on her face.

"What's so funny?!"

"Hahaha! Looks like the great princess can't handle the stress of being a normal girl!"

"Shut it, Sieghart!"

Elsewhere, both Konoka and Mittelt were talking with each other with a smile on both of their faces while laughing happily. And both Raynare was getting into a one sided argument with Kiyoko, who made an uninterested expression.

"Argh, why won't you just listen to me?!"

"Because, I refuse to listen to anyone else beside Kazuki-Sama…so until he tells me otherwise, then I refuse to listen to you."

Raynare started glaring towards her with an angered expression, but she later made a more worried expression on her face.

"Is this really alright, huh just sitting here while…."

"Do you really want to intervene?"

And away from the cliff there was a large uproar of ice and Kazuki was being sent flying by Tiamat's attack, but he still kept his ground. Kazuki charged towards Tiamat with flames surrounding his fist, and he started launching a barrage of attacks. Tiamat started dodging each of the attacks, once he launched his attack forward and she caught Kazuki's wrist.

"Nice movements Kazuki-Kun, but…."

Tiamat then completely froze Kazuki's entire arm and she threw him over her shoulder, Kazuki pressed his foot against the ground stopping himself. Kazuki then placed his hand on his frozen arm and started generating a large amount of flames melting the ice. And Kazuki placed both of his hands in front of each other and started gathering white flames in a fireball.

"White Dragon's Majestic Flame!"

Kazuki threw the massive fireball towards Tiamat, who smiled slightly at what she had saw with an impressed expression on her face.

"Kazuki-Kun's new body is made up of the same breed of White Dragon as Albion's in the past, and one day he'll make it to the Heavenly Dragon rank if he continues like this. But until then…."

Tiamat held his hand out and fired off a large blizzard like attack towards Kazuki's fireball, and his attack was frozen solid. Kazuki then charged towards Tiamat with his fist pulled back and flames gathering around his fist, but she held his hand out with a smile on her face.

"Alright, times up."

Kazuki then landed on the ground with the white flames dispersed, Tiamat looked towards him with a smile on her face.

"You've really made some impressive progress, you could give Ultimate-Class Devils a challenge. Now, just go and take a break somewhere by yourself."

"Okay, Tiamat-Sensei."

Several minutes later, Kazuki was standing on a cliff with a smile on his face and both of his hands in his pockets.

 **[You've made some staggering progress as of late Kazuki, just like those two in the past.]**

"That means a lot coming from you that means a lot Albion, but I'll have to see for myself how big of a roar that I can create."

Kazuki then stood in font of the cliff and started breezing in large amounts of both air and gathering flames in his lungs, as flames started gathering in his mouth he opened his mouth.

"White Dragon's Ro…."

"Kazu-Chan!"

At that moment, Kazuki was distracted at the last moment and the white flames exploded in front his face and he started coughing with smoke coming from his mouth. He then turned around and saw Yumi, Irina who was looking at him with an apologetic expression on her face, Griselda and Gabriel looking at him with a smile on their face.

"Hehehe, looks like Iri-Chan stepped in at that wrong time."

"I'm so so so sorry, Kazu-Chan!"

"Iri-Chan, Yumi-Chan, Gabriel-San."

Kazuki looked towards Griselda with a confused expression on his face, she then smiled towards him and responded.

"Hello, my name is Griselda Quarta."

"Wait, are you related to Xenovia Quarta?"

"Yes, I'm here legal guardian."

"Then it's great to meet you, Griselda-San. So, is there something that you all wanted? Well besides almost making me almost choke on fire."

Kazuki joked as his attention attention was directed towards Irina, who made a slightly embarrassed expression with teary eyes.

"Hey hey, there's no need to look sad I was just kidding. But, seriously what're you guys doing here?"

"Kazuki-Kun, I came to ask you to join the Brave Saints."

"What're the Brave Saints?"

"Yes, they are similar to the Evil Pieces used by Devil to reincarnate other beings into Devil which represents Chess Pieces. We were able to create them using both the Evil Pieces and the Artificial Sacred Gears. The Brave Saints were created to increase the Angel's population, but instead chess pieces Brave Saints represent playing cards. There exists four suits in the playing game that also represents the Four Serah, mine represents Heart, Onii-Sama represents Spade, Uriel-San represents Diamond and Raphael-San represents Club. Among the four Suits there are twelve cards in all that goes from Ace to Queen, with each representing the twelve apostles. Though among the Brave Saints there exists a Trump Card that's similar to the Devil's Mutation Pieces, known as the Joker though it doesn't belong to any of the four Suits."

Kazuki made a completely impressed expression on his face on his face by what he had heard, but he was more ecstatic then anything else.

"Wait, then Dulio-San would be Michael-Sama's Joker."

"Yes, Dulio-San is actually the strongest Brave Saint to the currently be reincarnated and he actually already have ten Angel wings the same as a Seraph."

"And since, you guys are here I'm guessing you three were reincarnated."

"Yes, I was reincarnated into Gabriel-Sama's Ace."

"I was reincarnated as Gabriel-Sama's Queen, I'll be looking forward to working with you Kazuki-San."

"And I was reincarnated as Michael-Sama's Ace."

Kazuki then looked towards Irina with a slightly worried expression on his face, Gabriel then looked towards Kazuki gaining his attention.

"Kazuki-Kun I want you reincarnate you into an Angel using the Joker piece, since I was lucky enough to get one."

"But, wouldn't wasting a card like me be…."

"I wouldn't be wasting it, not only are you in possession of a Longinus you're also extremely talented. Ever since awakening the Divine Dividing, you've battled against Fallen Angels, Stray Exorcists, the High-Class Devils like Raiser Phenex, Kokabiel, two Descendants of the Original Maou and several more opponents over the Summer. You also gathered so many allies around you, there's not really any other card that'll be able to reincarnate you."

"Oh, you heard about those fights…being reincarnated into an Angel. Okay, Gabriel-San I accept."

Gabriel smiled brightly at what he had said, along with both Yumi and Irina who looked at him with an ecstatic expression on their face.

"I'm glad to hear that Kazuki-Kun."

Gabriel had held her hand out and a single card came from a tear in space, the card released a bright holy light from it.

"Now are you ready, Kazuki-Kun?"

"Yes, Gabriel-San. And I promise that I won't let your faith in my won't be for nothing."

"Hehe, I know you won't Kazuki-Kun. Afterwards, I'll show you how to use light spears and explain in more detail about the Brave Saints."

Kazuki nodded at what Gabriel had told him, Gabriel then started chanting some holy chant before the Brave Saints card started going inside of Kazuki's body. In the middle of the night, Kazuki was sitting at the cliff with a wondering expression on his face.

"Kazu-Chan."

Kazuki turned around and saw Irina standing behind him with a smile on her face, he then smiled towards her.

"Hey, Iri-Chan do you want to sit down?"

"Okay, Kazu-Chan."

As Irina was sitting down next to Kazuki, they just started sitting down in silence with a single thing being on Kazuki's mind.

"So, since you're Michael-Sama's Ace. You know about…."

"Yes, I know about God being dead."

"Huh, I thought that you'd be more…."

Kazuki then turned his head and noticed that Irina eyes were basically overflowing with tears, and she finally wrapped her arms around him with no hint of letting go. He only smiled and started patting her back comfortably, once she calmed down Irina started wiping away her remaining tears.

"I was really hoping that you'd never learn about that, but I guess it was inevitable. Though even in a world without God, everything seems to still keep moving forward."

"I know that, but as long as I'm with Kazu-Chan I feel like that I can move forward."

Kazuki blushed slightly at Irina had said along with her, both of them started looking away with an intense blush on their face.

"Kazu-Chan, do you remember what you told me before I left?"

"No matter the distance, I'll always find a way to get to you. No matter the adversary, I'll overcome it whether its a God or Not. And no matter what happens…"

""I'll always love you.""

Again both of them blushed a deep shade of red by what they had said, but they smiled brightly at each other and they started leaning towards one another. Until both of their lips finally connected with one another, both of them stayed like that for several minutes before finally separating. Both of them then smiled towards each other.

"I love you, Kazu-Chan."

"I love you too, Iri-Chan."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Tsubaki, Walburga, Kunou, Karlamine, Mira, Murayama, Kiyome**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Griselda, Jeanne, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Yumi, Seekvaira, Konoka, Kiyoko, Asuna.**

 **The Avalon Team:  
1\. Kazuki (Leader)  
2\. Raynare (Vice-Leader)  
3\. Mittelt (Supporter)  
4\. Yumi (Swordswomen)  
5\. Konoka Konoe (Healer)  
6\. Nagi Springfield (Mage)  
7\. Kiyoko Narukami (Youkai)  
8\. Sieghart (Exorcist)  
9\. Asuna (Swordswomen)**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Twenty-Nine of the Twin Dragons, there was a slight preview of what Heaven looked liked along with Dulio making his entrance. Kazuki and his teammates went towards Twilight Castle and the one who was leading the charge turned out to be Kokabiel. Both of them had their rematch with Kazuki showing off more of what his Dragon Slaying Magic is capable of. With both Kiyoko and Sieghart showing off more of their unique abilities.**

 **Both of their battle is interrupted by Dulio, who explains to Kazuki what the 'Weapon' Magic Cancel actually was and he went inside of the Twilight Castle to set the Princess free. After going inside of the castle Kazuki, both Raynare and Mittelt join in the fray. Kazuki manages to find out where the Princess was and set her free from her confines, only to have her briefly attack him. In the end Kazuki finally got what one of the things he wanted and finally took out Kokabiel.**

 **At the end of the day, Kazuki found about the Brave Saints and was asked by Gabriel to become her Joker and he gladly accepted it. Also, in this story reincarnated Angel can be innate with other races as long as its 100% love including with actual Angels. And at the end of the story, both Kazuki and Irina had a heartwarming moment. Well, until next time later.**


	30. The Party Crashers

**The Party Crashers**

─ **Underworld**

In the Underworld, Tannin was preparing to fly away from the Gremory residence after dropping Issei off who had his jersey torn apart with his toned upper body exposed. Tannin looked towards him and stated.

"Then, I'll be going now. I'm also attending the Maou-Sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Hyoudou Issei and Ddraig."

"Yes. Thank you, Ossan! See you at the party!"

 **[Sorry for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again.]**

"Yeah, I also had fun. Since I got to work together with that Ddraig. I've lived a long life. That's right, do you want to enter the party by riding on my back?"

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll take my group and come here on the day of the party. I'll contact the Gremory's later for more information."

Issei smirked with an appreciative expression on his face, along with hearing how kind Tannin was being.

"Then, I'll come here again tomorrow. Farewell!"

After saying that, Tanning started flapping his wings and immedately disappeared into the skies of the Underworld with Issei waving his hands.

 **[What an easy-going Dragon King.]**

"I think he's a good person. When we first met, he was scary, but…he's cool for a dragon!"

 **[Me and you are also dragons, you know?]**

"That's true, but…I think that a genuine dragon is really large and magnificent. Me and you, we're just a possessed Devil that was originally human and a part of a Sacred Gear."

 **[Well, that's true.]**

"Right? As I thought, that's "The Dragon"!"

"Hey, Ise-Kun."

Issei turned around as he heard a familiar male's voice coming from behind him, he turned around and saw Kiba walking towards him with his jersey slightly tattered.

"…You've gotten a good body."

Issei's expression started becoming slightly disgusted by what Kiba had said and he covered his upper body trying to protect himself.

"S-Stop it, what's with those eyes…Don't look at my body with those eyes!"

"H-How cruel. I just wanted to say that you built up your muscles nicely."

"You…haven't changed."

"Well, because I have the body-type that has difficulty in putting on flesh. I'm jealous."

"Oh, Ise and Kiba."

Issei then turned his head and saw Xenovia, but was slightly shocked by how she was completely covered with bandages along with her appearance being slightly ragged.

"But, y-you, what's with that appearance…?"

"Yeah. I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again."

"You're like a real mummy woman!"

"How rude. I have no intention of being preserved forever, you know?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Issei made a slightly annoyed expression on his face by what she had just said, but he started sensing the denser aura that was surrounding their bodies' and he immedately smirked at his progress.

"Ise-San! Kiba-San, and Xenovia-San too!"

Issei then turned around and smiled as he saw Asia walking towards them wearing her nun clothes, he then waved towards her.

"Asia, it's been a while."

"I-Ise-San! P-Please get dressed!"

Asia panicked with her face turning slightly red while she turned her head, Issei looked towards her with a confused expression on his face.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned."

Issei then turned around and saw Rias walking towards him, and Issei then made a more ecstatic expression on his face after seeing her.

"Buchoooooooou! I wanted to see you!"

"Ise…You've become very robust, haven't you? Your chest is thicker."

Issei started blushing slightly as he felt Rias embracing him tightly, he then started making a slightly perverted expression on his face.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

After everyone had taken their showers and changed their clothing, everyone with met Azazel inside of Issei's bedroom. Both Kiba and Xenovia then started explaining their training session while living inside of a mountain cottage and a villa. Issei then made an angered expression on his face by what he had heard.

"Umm, Sensei, wasn't I the only one living a cruel lifestyle…?"

"I was also just as surprised that you could survive on the mountain. I thought that you would run home midway. That you would begin to live normally on that mountain was also completely outside my expectations."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? What's with that…? I-I hunted, judged, baked and ate rabbit-looking animals and wild boar-looking animals native to the Underworld, you know…? I kept water in a water canteen after boiling and sterilizing it once on an iron pan I found on the mountain…."

"That's why I was surprised. You're too sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed Devils."

"How cruel! I lived while being chased around everywhere day after day by a dragon on that mountaaaaaain! Do you know how many times I was close to death!? Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

Everyone started looking towards Issei with an odd expression on their face, as he continued his rant.

"I wanted, I so wanted to see Buchou! I wrapped myself in leaves and slept while remembering Buchou's warmth every niiiiiiiiight! It was so hard! The dragon Ossan wouldn't go easy on me and also attacked while I was sleeping! He blew off rooooooocks! I was assailed by forest fiiiiiiiiire! I ran awaaaaaaaaay! If I didn't run away, I would have diiiiiiiiiiiiied!"

"Poor Ise…You endured a lot, didn't you? Yes. Ise, you became so sturdy…That Mountain doesn't have a name, but I'll name it Mt. Ise from now on."

Rias started hugging Issei into her breast, with Issei smiling out of joy Azazel then smiled and looked towards him.

"No, even so, your physical strength seems to have improved substantially along with your demonic powers. So what's the time that you can stay in Balance Breaker?"

"Oh, I can stay in Balance Breaker for almost a week. By the way have you heard anything about Kazuki?"

"Yea, it seems he's been through a lot over the past month along with his training with Tiamat, it seems that that host of the Vanishing Dragon has a talent for gathering those with abnormal abilities. Well, I'm sure you guys will know what I'm talking about when you all meet them. The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today."

 **~Late at Night**

In Issei's room, he was lying down in his large bed with Asia asleep and he looked and noticed that Lucia was lying down next to him.

"Uh, Lucia why're you in my room?"

"Oh, I really haven't had time to hang around Ise-Kun because of that meanie Rias-Chan."

"I've actually been wondering, how did you two meet Grayfia-San?"

Lucia then looked towards Issei with a slightly shocked expression on her face, she then looked towards him with saddened expression on her face.

"We originally lived in the Human World with our parents like you our parents were kind, my mom cooked excellent meals and my dad always told stories to both of us stories before we went to bed. I really never expect anything in our life to go wrong, but one day our parents were both killed by Stray Exorcists and they burned down our house. I ran away with Lucia, she was only six years old and she couldn't use demonic power. And so I had to use our clan's ability to steal whatever food we could eat, until one day those same Exorcists ran again. We were lucky since Grayfia-Onee-Sama had found out about our parent's deaths, she saved us and later adopted us."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"It's alright, Ise-Kun I've been meaning to talk to someone about that and I care too much about Lucia to ever talk to her about that day again."

"You really care about Lucia."

"Of course I do, she's my adorable little Imouto. I love her just about as much as you care about Kazuki-Kun."

At that moment, Issei started to blush slightly out of embarrassment and his blush increased as he felt Lucia placing a kiss on his cheek. She then smiled towards him while placing her head on his chest.

"You may a bit perverted, but more than anything you have the kindest heart."

Issei blushed slightly, but he smiled and he started drifting away allowing his consciousness to slip away until he finally fell asleep.

 **~Tomorrow Evening**

Issei was waiting in the parlor wearing his Kuoh Academy Summer uniform wearing an armband with the Gremory pattern on it. He was standing there alone with everyone else preparing for the party, as he was waiting there he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hyoudou?"

He turned around and saw Saji walking towards him with a slight smile on his face.

"Saji, why are you here?"

"Ah, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-Senpai and I followed her here. So, Kaichou went to meet with Senpai and after that I inevitably ended up wandering aimlessly around the mansion, until I arrived here."

As Saji took a seat next to Issei, he suddenly made a serious expression on his face and declared.

"The game will be taking place very soon now."

"Yeah."

"I trained."

"Me too. I was chased around by a dragon on a mountain every day."

"I-Is that so? You've had a hard lifestyle as usual. Well, I also did an extremely hard menu."

Both of them then realized that they both had gone through some extensive training, Saji then started scratching his cheek ans asked.

"Hyoudou. Do you remember the time when the young Devils gathered a month ago?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"We were serious then….M-My…d-dream is to become a teacher!"

"Teacher? What will you teach?"

Saji's face then became flushed at what Issei had asked him and he answered.

"Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. It isn't an ordinary school. It's an open school for anyone and that accepts Devils regardless of whether they are High-Class or Low-Class, Aristocrat or Commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the Devil Industry little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accept these changes. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts High-Class Devils from Aristocratic Families. The games have to be equal for everyone…. This is what the present Maou-Samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for Low-Class Devil Commoners. That's strange, right? Though even a Non-Aristocratic Devil may be promoted to a High-Level Devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero!"

Issei then made a surprised expression on his face by hearing Saji's dream.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even Low-Class Devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the Underworld! Kaichou is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by one percent! Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a High-Class Devil! Hyoudou! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become High-Class Devils, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"T-That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about Pawns with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher…I-I've only done stupid things in the past. I've also caused trouble for my parents and was disliked by the people around me. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!"

Saji declared his desire to help Sona no matter what.

"Hehehe. I kept the fact that I became a Devil secret from my mother, but even so she cried when I told her about my future dream. "You, become a teacher?!" She may have said that because it doesn't suit me. But, it wasn't bad, the relieved face of my mother."

Issei then realized that Saji had no desire to become an independent Devil after becoming a High-Class Devil, which deferred from him. Issei then smirked and looked towards him.

"I think that's a wonderful goal, Saji. Become a good teacher."

"Yeah, it's also for the sake of that goal that we have to beat you guys this time!"

"Ah, I see. Then, it's no good. Since we're the ones who are going to win!"

"No, it's us. Since we acted so stupidly before, we have to prove ourselves with our results."

Issei then laughed along with Saji, but even though he was laughing Saji's expression was still serious.

"By the way, Saji."

"What is it?"

"How's your relationship going with Kaichou."

At that moment, Saji's expression suddenly fell and he started slumping down in depression with Issei looking down towards him with a confused expression on his face.

"He's slept in the same bed with Kaichou… I-I…have never done those things with Kaichou…"

"S-Saji…? Hey…."

Ise, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji-Kun came."

Issei turned around and saw Rias dressed with makeup on her face, along with everyone else. Akeno was wearing a western, with Asia making an embarrassed expression on her by what she was dressed in, along with Xenovia who looked slightly unfamiliar with wearing a dress and Koneko was dressed in a small dress. Issei then turned towards, Gasper with a shocked expression on his face as he was wearing a dress.

"Why are you also wearing a dress?!"

"B-But, I wanted to wear a dress too."

"Saji. Saji, what's wrong?"

Sona then arrived wearing a dress, as she looked towards Saji with a slightly confused expression on her face. As they were sitting around, they started hearing the sound of something flying towards him and a butler came towards them.

"Tannin-Sama and his family have arrived."

All of them then walked towards the location where Tannin was, they looking up and saw ten other dragon roughly the same size as him. Tannin then looked towards Issei and stated.

"I came just as promised, Hyoudou Issei."

"Yeah! Thanks, Ossan!"

"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

"Thank you, Tannin. We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sitri are also here, is that okay?"

"Ooh, Miss Rias. You're especially beautiful tonight. Please leave that matter to me."

Everyone then started getting onto the dragon's backs and they flew through the skies of the Underworld, with Issei riding on top of Tannin's head. Issei started looking towards the scenery with a bright smile on his face.

 **[For me to see this scenery from on top of a Dragon, it's an experience that can't be described.]**

Issei noticed the bitter tone that in Ddraig's voice and remembered that he originally had his own body.

"Hahahaha, that is an interesting experience, Ddraig. However, there are only three mighty dragons that are still active left, including myself. No, since I was reborn as a Devil, the only real ones remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore. And Ddraig, Albion, Typhon, Fafnir and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears. In all ages, strong dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all."

"Now that you mention it, why did dragon Ossan become a Devil?"

"One reason is that, in this era where there aren't any big battles anymore, I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

"Another reason?"

"…Do you know of a fruit called the Dragon Apple? It's an apple that Dragons eat."

"No, it's my first time hearing of it. Rather, it's a very blunt and obvious name."

"There is a certain race of Dragons that can only live by eating that dragon apple. However, the ones that grew in the human world have become extinct because of sudden environmental changes. Now, that fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, Dragons are hated in the Underworld. They're detested by both Devils and Fallen Angels. There's no way they would give it away for nothing, right? That's why; I became a Devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a High-Class Devil, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that place."

"Then, do those dragons that have food trouble live in Ossan's territory?"

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the dragon apple in my territory successfully. It's a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, it's better to continue."

"Ossan really is a nice dragon."

"A nice dragon? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from the Red Dragon Emperor! However, boy, the desire for the continuation of one's race is the same among all living beings. It's the same, for Humans, Devils, and Dragons. I only thought of saving my fellow Dragons as well. That is what a Dragon who has power does for Dragons without any power."

"…Amazing! I just blindly wanted to become a High-Class Devil. A-And, I try dashing forward just because I want to form a harem. Is this kind of mental attitude no good?"

"That kind of thing is fine while you're young. If you're male, it's inevitable that you come to want women and wealth. It isn't good to overdo it, but it's fine if that becomes the driving force that moves you. However, Hyoudou Issei, it's so wasteful to just make a harem your final goal. If you become strong, it's natural for females to approach you. The problem is after getting both women and wealth…It may still be too difficult for someone young like you to understand."

Issei started thinking about what Tannin had told him, and he started looking forward as they were going towards the meeting place. Tannin then landed on the ground allowing Issei and the others to get off of him.

"Then, we'll be going to the waiting space exclusively for large Devils."

"Thank you, Tannin."

"Ossan! Thanks!"

After thanking Tannin for the right, him and the other Dragons started flying away towards another area of the party grounds. They were then led by the hotel employees and the got into an expensive looking limousine. Once they got in both Rias and Asia had sat down next to him, with Rias fixing his collar and combing his hair with an expensive comb.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?"

"Buchou, what about Azazel-Sensei?"

"It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii-Sama and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all…."

As Issei was smiling by what Rias had said, she made a slightly more serious expression.

"Ise, you couldn't hear because you were on Tannin's head, but just before, I declared war on Sona. Saying that, "We will beat you for the sake of our dream." A school. A Rating Game school. For the sake of building that, Sona studied the school system of the Human World while living as a student there. The schools of the human world, which anyone can enter, are important for Sona, after all."

"Buchou, Saji also said it. That he would become a teacher. His eyes were shining as he said it, but it's a serious goal to him…."

"Even so, we will win. We have our own dreams and goals as well."

Rias made a determined expression by what she had just declared, at that moment the limousine had arrived in front of the hotel. Once they had entered the hotel, Akeno had confirmed and they went towards an elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes. But, Buchou. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-Sama for the Young Devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Issei then looked and noticed Rias making a slightly bitter smile by how the party was, along with Akeno and Kiba. Once they exited the elevator they stepped out and were led to a gorgeous hall, where there were a large crowd of Devil along with delicious looking food. Issei was stuck looking at the huge chandelier.

[Ooh.]

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Issei started noticing that everyone who were in the room, were looking at her and at the attention of everyone Gasper started hiding behind Issei.

"Uuu, there's so many people…."

Issei smirked slightly at the fact that Gasper didn't run away like he'd normally would, Rias then directed his attention towards her.

"Ise, we're making our rounds of greetings."

"Heh?"

Issei made a slightly idiotic face as he was led around by Rias, making their greeting with the other High-Class Devils who wanted to greet him. Issei mentally thanked Rias's mother for teaching him about how to act like a gentlemen over the Summer. After he was finished, he made a tired sigh.

"Ah, I'm so tired."

Currently Issei was sitting down with Asia and Gasper, while Rias and Akeno were away from them conversing with other female Devils and Kiba was currently being surrounded by a large number of female Devils. At that moment, Xenovia started walking towards him while skillfully holding a massive quantity of extravagant food.

"Sorry about this, Xenovia."

"No, it's nothing. This amount is inexpensive. Look, it's better for Asia to have a drink too."

"Thank you very much, Xenovia-San…Since it's my first time doing this kind of thing, I was nervous and my throat got dry…"

Asia then accepted the juice that Xenovia had offered her and gladly drank it, as Issei continued sitting down a familiar sight caught his attention.

"Ah, you're…."

Standing in front of him was Ravel Phenex, Raiser's little sister and she looked towards Issei with a slight smile on her face.

"It's been a while, Red Dragon Emperor."

"The sister of that Yakitori bastard."

At that moment, her expression started turning bright red out of anger and she shouted.

"It's Ravel Phoenix! Geez, this is why low-class Devils are so slow and disagreeable."

"Sorry. So, is your brother doing well?"

"…Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-Sama stolen away by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

"Hahahaha…You're pretty merciless. You were also part of your brother's group, right?"

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free Bishop now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games."

"Trading?"

"Huh? Don't you know? Trading, according to the rules of the Rating Games, it's possible to exchange pieces between Devil's Kings. On the condition that they're the same kind of piece."

Issei then took in the new information that he was given about the Evil Pieces, and Ravel continued.

"B-By the way, Red Dragon Emperor…."

"Please stop it with the Red Dragon Emperor. My name is Hyoudou Issei. You're the same age as me, right? Then, speaking to me normally is fine. Everyone calls me Ise, you know?"

"I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?"

Issei made a confused expression on his face as Ravel's normal personality changed again, she then regained her composure and responded.

"C-Cough. T-Then, I'll oblige and call you Ise-Sama without reservation."

"Sama? No, no, it's fine without such a thing."

"No, this is important!"

Issei started laughing nervously at Ravel's sudden change in tone.

"Ravel-Sama. Danna-Sama's friend is calling for you."

Issei then looked and noticed that it was Isabella Raiser's Rook from that he had fought against during the Rating Game.

"I understand. Ise-Sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?"

Isabella then walked towards Issei gaining his attention.

"Hey, Hyoudou Issei."

"You're Isabella-San of the Phenex family, right?"

"Yes. You gave me a good blow back then. I still remember it. It seems you've become even stronger. When you become even stronger, I'll be able to boast about my story as well."

"Umm, are you that girl's…Ravel's escort?"

"Well, something like that. Because that girl has things that she can't grasp as a child, like our master Raiser-Sama…Since that battle during the engagement party, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have found the fight between you and Raiser-Sama very impressive."

"Isn't she just complaining? Since I interfered in her brother's engagement, and made some thoughtless remarks to her too."

"…No, it's the opposite. Well, it's fine. You'll understand eventually."

"In any case, please tell her that having tea with her would be okay with me."

"Really? Thank you for that. Ravel will be happy. Now then, please excuse me now. Please have a good time at the party."

As Isabella was walking away from Issei, he noticed that her cheeks were slightly dusted red.

"…Ise-Senpai, you surprisingly have a lot of Devil friends…."

As Issei was thinking about what Gasper had said along with other thought, something had caught his attention. He turned his head and saw Koneko, who was walking away from party and towards the elevators.

"Asia, Xenovia, please wait here."

"Ise-San, what's wrong? The Maou-Sama's greeting will be starting soon."

"No, there's a little acquaintance of mine here that I want to go see. I'll return by the time of the greeting!"

"Alright. We'll stay here."

"Yeah!"

Issei then started running towards where Koneko was going with a worried expression on his face, as he was quietly following her he noticed that she was leaving the hotel. And Issei rushed towards the elevator as it was opening, but was stopped as Rias stepped in.

"What's wrong? Your expression changed."

"I saw Koneko-chan suddenly leave as if following something."

"I see, so you were worried. I understand, I'll go too."

"Yes! But, how did you know that I was going to board the elevator?"

Rias then smiled, while looking towards him and answered.

"It's because I'm always watching you."

After the elevator stopped on the first floor of the hotel, they stepped out and started searching for where Koneko had gone. Rias then called forth her familiar and it searching for where Koneko had gone to.

"As I thought, Koneko-Chan's behavior is abnormal."

"Yes. However, what was Koneko-chan following all the way out here?"

Rias started making a grim expression on her face, after a while Rias's familiar had came back and informed Rias and Issei that.

"It seems it found her. …The forest? So she's gone to the forest surrounding the hotel?"

Both of them then started running towards the forest as they were walking through the forest, both of them started hiding in the shadows. When Issei poked his head out, he saw Koneko standing still and looking around the area.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

They later heard a woman's voice, they then looked up and noticed Kuroka lying down on a tree trunk with a playful smile on her face. At Kuroka's gaze, Koneko's body started shaking in violent surprise.

"…You."

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your Onee-Chan."

Both Issei and Rias continued looking as both Kuroka and Koneko started having their conversation with each other, as a black cat started snuggle up to Kuroka's feet.

"Onee-Chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party. Nya~"

"…Nee-Sama. What is this about?"

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the Devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan~"

As both Issei and Rias continued watching, another voice caught their attention.

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

Issei then noticed that Bikou had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and caught both of them spying.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know Senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Rias and Issei then revealed themselves from the bushes, with Koneko looking towards them with a surprised expression on her face.

"…Ise-Senpai, Buchou."

"Yo, damn Monkey-San. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, pretty much. As for you…Heh, so you've become considerably stronger, huh?"

Issei looked towards him with a confused expression on his face, at what Bikou had said.

"Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in Senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met."

"By the way Buchou, what is Senjutsu? Is it different from magic and the sorcery used by magicians?"

Rias sighed slightly at Issei's question and answered it.

"Yes, Senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that Senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but Senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned Senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree."

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither Nyan~. Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death Nyan~"

Issei started feeling slightly nervous by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?"

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the Devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?"

Bikou then started yawning slightly.

"Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me Nyan~. Since I didn't bring her with me that time~"

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Kuroka then turned her attention towards Koneko who started shaking slightly, Issei then stepped in front of Koneko and declared.

"This girl is an important friend among us of the Gremory group. I won't allow you to take her away."

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?"

"This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her."

"Ara ara ara ara, what are you saying Nya~? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A High-Class Devil like you doesn't have that privilege."

Both Kuroka and Rias started glaring towards each other with great intensity, until Kuroka smiled.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you Nyan~"

At that moment, the atmosphere around them literally started changing almost like they were transported to another location. Rias then made a sour expression at what just happened.

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Devil magic, but also the skill to control space?"

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world Nyan~. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and Devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye Nya~"

"When I received information that Miss Rias and Hyoudou Issei had come to this forest and I quickly came to look, to think I would be sealed in by a barrier…."

They suddenly jumped after hearing another familiar voice coming towards them, suddenly they saw Tannin flying over them. Issei looked towards Tannin with a slight smile on his face.

"Tannin-Ossan!"

"Oh, oh, oh! If it isn't the Former-Dragon King Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin! So you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! We have no choice but to fight now!"

"And I'm not alone, I met this boy on the way here."

Issei looked and noticed that there was someone standing on top of Tannin's body, that person then jumped off of Tannin's body and landing on the ground in front of them.

"You know when you told me that it was going to be a party, I thought I'd get a break."

The person who was standing in front of them was revealed to be Kazuki in his Dragon form, but his hair was less spikier than it was before and his eyes weren't slitted like a Dragon's. Kazuki was also wearing an opened white short-sleeved modified jacket with a silver cross designed on both sleeves, an A with a single angle wing, with a black sleeveless undershirt and wearing white pants. He looked towards them and smirked with a wide grin.

"Hey, guys."

"Kazuki!"

"…Kazuki-Senpai."

"What're you wearing?"

Issei pointed towards the new outfit that Kazuki was wearing with a curious expression on his face, Kazuki looked down and smiled slightly.

"Gabriel-San had made for me in Heaven, since most of the clothing that I would wear would start to wear down because of intense heat. These clothes are actually fire proof and are actually more durable, why does it look weird or too flashy?"

"They actually look cool."

"Thanks, now for the matter at hand. It's been a while Kuroka-Chan…and the monkey himself, I didn't think that the zoo let their animals escape."

At that moment, Kuroka started laughing at Kazuki's comment with an amused expression on her face while Bikou only glared towards him with an angered expression on his face.

"Kintoun!"

As Bikou shouted that a golden clouds appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew into the sky, Kazuki smirked and spread his white dragon wing before leaping into the air he mumbled low enough to only Issei to hear.

"Nii-San remember that talk we had."

"Yea yea, I got it."

Kazuki then smirked at him with an appreciative expression before flying into the air after Bikou at high-speeds. A long staff then appeared in Bikou's hand and he aimed it towards Kazuki as he was flying towards him.

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

"Balance Break!"

Kazuki activated his Balance Breaker as the staff was coming towards him, Kazuki avoided the staff with immense speed and reflexes. Kazuki suddenly vanished and appeared behind Bikou with his fist surrounded with white flames, he aimed his fist forward and punched Bikou in his face.

Bikou regained his balance and slammed his hand horizontally and aimed it towards Kazuki, he crossed his arms and blocked the attack. Kazuki opened his helmet while smirking and started breathing in air while gathering white flames into his mouth.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

Kazuki fired off a powerful stream of white flames towards Bikou, Issei, Rias, Koneko even Kuroka looked towards him with a shocked expression on their face. Issei looked towards what Kazuki had done with an amazed expression on his face.

"Whoa, that's amazing!"

"It's been a while since, I've seen Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Dragon Slaying Magic?"

 **[Remember, the conversation that we had after Michael had gave you Ascalon about the Dragon Slayers who made it their job. Well, there was a second-type of Dragon Slayer those Humans who were given the power to slay Dragons by Dragons themselves.]**

"You're saying that Dragons could make normal people into Dragon Slayers?"

"Their powers were formidable, strong Warriors who were both acknowledged and even feared by some of the factions as if they were actually Dragons. And their powers only grew as they bathed in the blood of Dragons."

 **[Yes, but there was a miscalculation, the Humans who became Dragon Slayers became drunk with their own power and more and more of them started going berserk slaying more and more dragons for power. That was until they were all exterminated.]**

Issei the made a shocked expression on his face, as he saw Kazuki still fighting against Bikou and Rias then asked.

"What about Kazuki, what will…?"

"Don't worry, he won't be confused by power. Since he was born with a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear the same as Issei, so his body was accustomed to use a Dragon's power to begin with, he won't be consumed by power. But, you have your own battle to deal with."

"Nyan~"

They then turned around and saw Kuroka giving them a bewitching smile, but sensed the dark aura that was surrounding her. Koneko then stepped forward and said.

"…Nee-Sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!"

Both Rias and Issei looked towards Koneko with a shocked expression on their face, and Rias stated while embracing Koneko.

"What are saying!? Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!"

"…It's no good. I understand best Nee-Sama's power. Nee-Sama's power rivals that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. For Buchou and Ise-Senpai…Even with the power of a Former-Dragon King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both Genjutsu and Senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this Nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!"

"It's because a Youkai cannot help another Youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired Onee-San like you, you know?"

"…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…"

"Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other Devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Toujou Koneko, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant Devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

At what Rias had said, Koneko began overflowing with tears.

"…I don't want to go…I am Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-Nee-Sama, I don't want to go with you! I want to live with Rias-Buchou! To live!"

Kuroka then showed a bitter smile, then looked towards them along with a slight laugh.

"Then, die."

At that moment, a thin mist-like substance started spreading around them until it started covering nearly the entire forest. From within the smoke, both Rias and Koneko immedately fell on their knees with a slightly sickened expression on their face and covering their mouth leaving Issei standing.

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Welsh Dragon, huh? It's a poison mist which only works on devils and Youkai Nyan~. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually Nyan~"

Issei gritted his teeth and activated his Boosted Gear, with it already beginning to Boost his power. Rias looked up and held her and up while beginning to fire off several magical bullets from next to Issei directed towards Kuroka. After attacking her, she vanished away and Kuroka's voice started echoing throughout the area.

"That was a good attack. But it's useless, useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of Genjutsu."

Several other copies of Kuroka started barrier around them with each of them releasing the same aura around their body.

"…If you can't read the flow of spirit, you can't deal with Genjutsu used by skilled practitioners."

"You may be Koneko-Chan's Onee-San, but…I won't forgive you for making Koneko-Chan cry…"

"…Ise-Senpai."

"Koneko-chan… though I have a Legendary Dragon lodged in my body, I can't do anything…. If I had gotten stronger those times with Asia and Buchou, if I had displayed my dragon power, they wouldn't have had such sorrowful experiences…. I'm a talentless and useless Devil."

"…Ise-Senpai isn't worthless…Did you know? Most of the previous Red Dragon Emperors were people that drowned and lost their heads in their power…I think that they were swallowed by the enormous power they had…My Nee-Sama is the same…Even if one has power…if they don't have kindness…they'll definitely go out of control…Ise-Senpai is a gentle Red Dragon Emperor…Even if your power is a bit lacking…That's a wonderful thing…You're surely the first among the previous ones to be a gentle Red Dragon Emperor Dragon. That's why…."

Koneko-chan smiled dazzlingly even though she was in pain from the poison.

"Please become a gentle Welsh Dragon…."

Issei then smirked at what Koneko had said, after hearing the tenth Boost announcement Issei held his fist up and shouted.

"Let's go, Balance Break!"

At that moment, a red light completely surrounded Issei's body and he had donned his Balance Breaker armor with the aura being released from his body blowing away the mist. Kuroka looked towards him with a slightly worried expression on her face.

Issei then held his hand out towards her and fired off a Dragon Shot, but as it the one he shot was just another double as the attack was continuing forward the attack annihilated a mountain along with the barrier surrounding them.

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I've seen that red blast! Hyoudou Issei! An entire mountain far away from here completely vanished just now! Also, the barrier covering this area has been blown off as well!"

"But, I still can't hit her without knowing where…."

"The real one is actually 90 degrees to your right."

Issei was confused by the sudden female voice, but he turned towards the direction that the female had told him and he charged towards her with his rocket thrusters with his fist pulled back.

"Ha! How interesting! Then, I'll also show you a mixed shot of Youjutsu and Senjutsu!"

Kuroka fired off a blast cladded with two different powers at the same time and the attack smashed against Issei's armor it he felt the pressure, but he didn't feel any pain. Kuroka looked towards him with a shocked expression on her face, Issei continued pushing his fist forward and stopped it right in front of her nose. The surrounding air shook from the aftershock of the attack along with the plants shaking greatly.

"Don't make my cute Kouhai cry."

"…."

"If you aim at Koneko-chan again, I won't stop my attack next time...even though I promised Kazuki I wouldn't hurt you. You may be a woman and Koneko-Chan's Onee-San, but you're my enemy!"

"…You…."

Before Kuroka could finish her sentence, Bikou landed on the ground with his armor tattered and laughing with his Nyoi-Bo staff in his hand.

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This is really interesting! Now there are three Dragon bosses! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!"

"Oh, for the love of Michael-Sama would you just shut up for five minutes!"

Kazuki then landed on the ground with his face unveiled with an annoyed expression on his face, suddenly there was a tear in space and Arthur came from it with Caliburn in his hand.

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka. The Devils have noticed."

"Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou is here. Geez, what are you two doing? Oh, hello Kazuki-Kun."

"Hey, Arthur-Kun."

"Kazuki, do you know him?"

"Yes, I do have a life outside of you. His names Arthur Pendragon."

"The Holy King Sword Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn. For Collbrande, called the beyond strongest holy sword, to be with the Demon Dragon Emperor is…."

Tannin then gave a bitter smile and looked towards the other sword that was strapped to his side.

"But, two swords? The one that's in a sheath is also a holy sword, isn't it?"

"This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the Strongest of the Seven Excaliburs. Excalibur Ruler."

Issei made a shocked expression by what he had stated, Kuroka then looked towards him.

"To be talking like that, you're pretty calm, aren't you?"

"Yes, the truth is that I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Red Dragon Emperor-Dono, could you please give my greetings to the Holy-Demonic sword user and the Holy Sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them sometime as Fellow Swordsmen you know along with Kazuki-Kun?"

He then turned away from them and opened another tear in space with Caliburn, before leaving Kuroka then turned towards Kazuki as he was mouthing something. She then blushed a deep shade of red before stepping through the tear in his space.

"Goodbye, Red Dragon Emperor and Kazuki-Kun."

"Later, Maid Dragon Emperor."

"Go back to the zoo, Bikou you're late for your daily feeding."

He gained another tick mark on his forehead, before going into the portal and once they were gone they had exited their Balance Breaker form. Kazuki then scratched the back of his hand and looked towards the forest.

"Alright, you can come out now Kiyoko."

Seconds later, Kiyoko then appeared next to Kazuki with her Youkai parts out slightly surprising Issei and the other with Kazuki looking at her with a slightly confused expression.

"What're you doing here? I thought I told you guys to wait."

"I got worried when I suddenly stopped sensing your presence, then after the barrier was dropped I was able to locate where you were."

"Uh, Kazuki who is…wait, your voice. You're the one that I heard."

"Don't worry, she's with me."

"Hello, my names Kiyoko Narukami."

Issei then looked towards her with a slightly calculative expression on his face, and his eyes widened suddenly. He then leaned towards Kazuki and whispered.

"She acts like a Silver-Haired Xenovia."

"Good, I thought I was going crazy thinking that."

"…Kazuki-Senpai."

"Yes."

Kazuki then turned towards Koneko with a smile on his face, Koneko then suddenly wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her face.

"Why're you acting so adorable Koneko-Chan?"

"…No reason, I just missed you Oni…Kazuki-Senpai."

Kazuki then smirked at what Koneko had said and started petting her head comfortably.

"I don't mind, you can call me whatever you'd like."

"…Okay, Onii-Sama."

Koneko smiled brightly at him along with Rias and Issei, Kazuki then turned towards them and smirked.

"Now, why don't we go so I can introduce you guys to everyone else?"

"Alright, let's go."

"It's great to see you against, Kazuki."

"Yep, the Twin Dragons are back together and stronger than ever."

"Right!"

Both of them smirked towards each other as they started walking towards the party, each of them with a slight smile on their face.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Katase, Lucia, Serafall, Aika, Kalawarner, Xuelan, Elmenhilde, Lavinia, Kunou, Karlamine, Mira, Kiyome, Jeanne, Walburga.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Akeno, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Griselda, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Yumi, Seekvaira, Konoka, Kiyoko, Asuna, Murayama.**

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Thirty of the Twin Dragon, Issei came back from his training with Tannin along with everyone else who went through 'less' torture than him. Both Issei and Lucia had a slight moment, the party started the very next day with tension for the upcoming Rating Game beginning to raise. Koneko leaves away from the party suddenly with Issei and Rias following after her.**

 **Both Bikou and Kuroka made their introduction to them with Kazuki returning to them and Kiyoko making her small introduction Well, until next time. Also, from one of the reviews that I had read came up with an opening based off of Fairy Tail opening 21: Believe in Myself. So give me your honest opinion.**

 **[Just Believe in Myself]  
** Issei is seen standing on Mt. Ise looking into the skies of the Underworld, with the wind blowing passed him and looking into the sky with a blank expression on his face.

 **[kono sekai de owan nai yume]  
** Kazuki is seen standing on Tiamat's Mountain looked into the skies of the Human World, with the ground covered with ice and his eyes were closed.

 **[oikake Speed up! Speed up!]**  
Both of them opened their eyes and they were suddenly surrounded with their perspective auras towering towards the sky, with the clouds being pushed aside.

 **[hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi]  
** Issei was walking through a devastated battlefield in the Underworld, with afterimages of Rias, Asia, Lucia, his friends and finally Ddraig appeared next to him.

 **[ima, Just Believe in Myself]  
** Kazuki was walking through a destroyed battlefield in the Human World, with afterimages of Irina, Lucia, Raynare, Akeno, his teammates and finally Albion appeared over him.

 **[You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch]  
** Sona was working in the Student Council Room along with her entire Peerage members. Sairaorg was standing proudly with the rest of his Peerage members standing behind him. Seekvaira was standing with her peerage members while pushing her glasses up. And in the darkness there was a young man in the darkness with a sadistic smirk on his face.

 **[What I want to hear kimi no emotion]  
** In the Underworld Sirzechs was standing in on a balcony along with Grayfia, Serafall and the two other remaining Maou with Azazel leaning against the wall next to them. In Heaven, Michael was standing next to Gabriel along with Griselda and Dulio was sitting in the background with a smile on his face.

 **[Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age]  
** Both Issei and Kazuki continued running down the road in front of them and suddenly a darkness started being enveloped with darkness, despite struggling to get out.

 **[How are you feeling? boku no motion]  
** Both Issei and Kazuki started being completely overcame by darkness, with their minds being corrupted by several anguished voices. Their hands were nearly close to being brought into the darkness, with two red and white lights illuminating in the darkness…

 **[tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara]  
** …and two hands grabbed both of them by their hands, and they started being pulled outside of the darkness.

 **[Are we ready? 'Play Fair…']  
** They were then thrown outside of the darkness, with the last thing both of them saw were their predecessors smiling towards them.

 **[Just Believe in Myself]  
** Before either of them noticed both Issei and Kazuki were standing in front of each other with a serious expression on their face, but they smirked towards each other and bumped fists.

 **[kono sekai de owannai yume]  
** Suddenly several Devils from the Old Maou Faction started surrounding both of them, with Shalbub and Creuserey leading them. Issei and Kazuki then got in a battle ready stance with their fists clenched.

 **[oikake Speed up! Speed up!]  
** All of the Devils started charging towards them, with both of them intercepting the Devils by themselves. With Issei firing a large Dragon Shot and Kazuki firing off a blast of white flame, both of their attacks took out a large number of them.

 **[Just Believe in Myself]  
** Both brother started being overwhelmed by the sheer number of Devils who were attacking them, until they were saved by their friends and allies.

 **[kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda]  
** Everyone smiled towards them with a look of relief on their face, both of them then looked towards the two Maou Descendants and they activated their Balance Breakers. And the four of them engaged in large battle against each other, which caused several explosions.

 **[mirai e Speed up! Speed up!]  
** The battle between them finally ended with both Issei and Kazuki out of their Balance Breaker forms and their clothing tattered.

 **[hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi]  
** Everyone began gathering around them to make sure that they were all right, but they later started hearing the sky beginning to crack open. Kazuki turned his head and saw Ophis staring into the sky, with a slight smile on her face.

 **[ima, Just Believe in Myself]  
** Both Issei and Kazuki stood by each other and looked into the sky as the True Dragon, Great Red started flying through the skies above them.


	31. Prelude to the Rating Game

**Well, before starting the chapter I'd like to answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. And you're right, things are going to get intense.**

 **Mahesvara: Thanks.**

 **War Historian: I really have no idea how to respond to that.**

 **Imperial-SamaB: Thanks, I'm glade that you liked the chapter.**

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **Fraxures: Thanks, and the introductions are coming right up.**

 **Guest 2: I heard of "Blow Away" for Fairy Tail, but I don't think that it'll match well with the story.**

 **Nova: Thanks for the input.**

 **Ryujomaru15: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. And the next chapters here.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: I'm like that you liked the chapter. But I really don't think that Rias nor the other Maou knew what Kuroka's former Master was doing to them, since he kept it a secret…if they did then they wouldn't have labeled her as a criminal. Yes Issei may be perverted, but he did save Koneko from hating her own powers and status as a Nekoshou. And as for why Kazuki didn't show any prominent Dragon features was because he got used to those abilities over the Summer, but he still needs someone to drain the Dragon's power if he fully turns a specific part of him into a Dragon.**

 **Dana: Thanks, and all of them with be getting more interactions with Kazuki.**

 **Guest 3: That sounds like a great idea, Kazuki being apart of the Oppai Dragon.**

 **Verno: Don't worry, I'm being fair with their moments.**

 **Guest 4: I appreciate your input, but I actually like the idea of both Kazuki and Euclid, two younger brothers fighting against each other.**

 **ARSLOTHES: Thanks, I'm glad that you like my story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the Chapters.**

 **Now, that those reviews are done. Let's get to the story:**

* * *

 **Prelude to the Rating Game**

Standing outside of the hotel where the party for the young Devils was Sieghart who was looking around with an interested expression on his face, along Nagi who was smiling slightly.

"I never thought that the Underworld would like this…nice, it's completely different from what we were told in the Vatican."

"Same here, I've always wondered what the scenery would look like."

"Yea, it would be perfect if…."

Sieghart then turned towards a morbid sight, as he saw Asuna pacing back and forth with a slightly annoyed expression on her face with Yumi and Konoka trying to calm her down.

"Oh, come on Asuna pacing back and forth isn't going to make him come sooner."

"That baka is taking all day."

"Princess-Chan's getting irritated~"

At Sieghart's teasing her, Asuna glared towards him with an annoyed expression on her face while Sieghart only started laughing slightly to himself.

"Sieghart, if you don't shut up then I'll…."

Before Asuna could finish her sentence, she ran into someone while she was paying more attention to him than where she was going. Asuna then stepped away from who she had ran into, she looked and noticed that it was a delinquent looking High-Class Devil with green hair and looked more like a Goblin than an actual Devil. He then glared towards Asuna, and exclaimed.

"Watch where you're going bitch!"

"Huh?! What was that you Goblin-Faced Freak!"

Both of them started glaring towards each other with an angered expression on their face, the green-haired Devil then grasped Asuna by her wrist and started shouting.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking you?! Ha, you even smell like a virgin just like those bitches from the Maou's Family!"

Nagi then narrowed his eyes towards the Devil as his continued shouting towards Asuna, before he could walk toward him Sieghart walked over towards him.

"Hey, you know it's not nice to shout out our Princess-Chan like that. So, you might want to walk away before you get hurt."

"Huh?! An Orange-Haired Bitch and a lowly Exorcist thinks that they can talk down to me like that! Why don't I take your little friend and…."

"I see you're still had your old tricks, Zephyrdor."

The delinquent High-Class Devil now named Zephyrdor then turned his head and saw a young women in her late teens, wearing glasses and wearing a blue dress while giving him a cold glare. She then looked towards Sieghart and the others with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Odd, why're there Humans here?"

"Hah! It's rare seeing you without your little guard dogs, but this has got nothing to do with you…."

"Well, you're right about that, but it does involve me."

Zephyrdor then felt someone clenching his wrist and forcing him to let go of Asuna, he then gritted his teeth and saw Kazuki standing next to him with a slight smirk on his face. With Issei, Rias, Koneko and Kiyoko following behind him. Rias then looked towards Zephyrdor and sighed slightly.

"He's at it again."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Names Kazuki Hyoudou, the White Dragon Emperor. And you've got five seconds to let go of our Princess-Chan before or else no healer alive will be able to fix what I do to you."

"Y-You bastard!"

Zephyrdor then started releasing his demonic power from his body, which took a dense bright red color that only caused Kazuki to smirk. Kazuki then started releasing his magical powers, which took a bluish white color and caused Zephyrdor to sweat slightly nervously.

"I really don't need to tell you that you're basically outnumbered and outmatched, so fighting would be beyond idiotic."

Zephyrdor then stopped releasing his demonic powers and started walking away from Kazuki, after seeing him walking away Kazuki stopped releasing his magical aura. But that the moment, Zephyrdor held his hand out and fired off a demonic bullet towards him causing a large smoke cloud. After seeing that Seekvaira sighed slightly out of annoyance.

"Idiot."

"Ha, so you finally…!"

"I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about you."

Zephyrdor then made a confused expression on his face, but he was stopped as a clawed hand with white scales were close to his throat. His eyes then widened as he noticed Kazuki standing behind him with a cold look in his eyes.

"She's right, that was a stupid move just attacking someone who you have no information on. Now will you walk away peacefully or do I have to tear out your throat?"

Zephyrdor made a slightly frightful expression, but he started walking away passed Kazuki but not before stated.

"This isn't over bastard."

"Whatever."

After Zephyrdor was gone, Kazuki looked and noticed that Seekvaira was giving him a curious look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that after meeting the Welsh Dragon I was wondering what his younger brother the Vanishing Dragon was like…and I got my answer. By the way, my names Seekvaira Agares…also how long is your hand going to be like that?"

Kazuki then looked and noticed that his hand was still shifted into a Dragon's, he then smirked slightly and stared scratching the back of his head.

"Hahaha, I guess that I'll have to either wait for the power to die down or having something drain it."

"Arara, I wouldn't mind doing that for Kazuki-Kun~"

Kazuki then spit takes after hearing a familiar voice suddenly appearing behind him, he then felt someone wrap their arms around him while pressing their breasts against his back.

"A-Akeno-San, when did you get behind me?!"

"Arara, it's been a long time I last hugged you like this. And you've certainly developed a lot since the last time that I saw you."

Kazuki then started blushing a deep shade of red as he felt Akeno beginning to feel his chest, he then looked and noticed that Seekvaira was walking away, but not before waving towards him. He then turned his head as Yumi immediately ran towards Kiba and wrapped her arms around him with a happy expression on her face.

"I'm so happy to see you again Onii-San!"

"Also is there something different about you?"

"Well, we can explain that after meeting up with Azazel."

* * *

─ **Azazel's Room**

Everyone had met inside of Azazel's bedroom with Issei and the others staring at Kazuki's new teammates with a curious expression on their face, as they started their introductions starting with Nagi.

"Hello, everyone my name is Nagi Springfield."

"Hiya! My names Konoka Konoe."

"My names Sieghart."

"My names Asuna Kagurazaka."

"And my names Kiyoko Narukami."

[And we're the White Wings of Freedom, united to defeat Evil!]

Everyone then looked towards them with a deadpanned look on their faces as the five of them said that in sync with each other, with Kazuki laughing to himself.

"Hahaha, that was priceless!"

"Why did they say that in sync?"

"It was a bet we made, if I beat both Nagi and Sieghart in a race then they'll say that in synch. If I lost, then I'd have to buy all of them lunch."

"It was Stupid-Nagi and Sieghart's fault!"

"You trying to outrun someone who can travel at light-speed!"

As both Sieghart and Asuna started glaring towards each other with sparks starting to fly, with Azazel looking towards them with an amused expression on his face.

"Wait, where are Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner?"

"Raynare-Chan said something about finishing something and they won't be back until possibly tomorrow or later on, but she's really come far within the Grigori."

"Kazuki sure has gathered some interesting allies, those with abilities that are feared my some Factions…especially Asuna, the Magic Canceler."

"Magic Canceler?"

"Asuna possesses and odd ability that can cancel out all Magics of the other Factions in the World, but she won't be able to block abilities of God-Class opponents. It even sparked another conflict between the Fallen Angels and High-Class Devils who…well, that's all. And it seems that over the Summer those in Heaven were working on something interesting, both Yumi and Kazuki went through the Angel Transformation."

"Angel transformation? There is such a phenomenon?"

"No, the truth is there was no such thing until now. Though a possible theory was discussed between the scientists of Heaven and the Underworld…."

"Yes. Both me and Kazuki-Kun received Gabriel-Sama's blessing and became a Reincarnated Angel. I heard that the Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen-Angels and made it possible."

Everyone made a shocked expression on their face by what Yumi had just told them, Azazel then smirked and started explaining.

"Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. The total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called Brave Saints each with a position from an 'Ace' to a 'Queen' of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-Sama who would be the master."

As everyone were letting what Azazel had explained to them sink in, he continued.

"If you are using such a system then it seems like there will be someone strong called a Joker hiding. The twelve members also represent the Twelve Apostles. Man he sure does entertain me, that Elder Angel-Sama."

"Actually there are currently two Jokers, Kazuki-Kun's one of them."

"I'm currently ranked as an eight-winged Angel, Gabriel-San said I might be close to getting my tenth."

"So, what card did you get Yumi?"

Yumi smirked brightly towards her brothers question and made a piece sign, and an Ace symbol appeared on the back of her hand.

"I'm Gabriel-Sama's Ace."

"Alright, since that discussion is over let's go onto the Gremory Group who has their battle against Sona Sitri tomorrow."

"Yes, she understands us roughly. For example, she knows of Ise, Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia's main weapons. Video recordings of our battle with the Phoenix group were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko-Chan's background have also come to light."

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of Sona, of her Queen the Vice-President, and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet."

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

"Yes, one King, one Queen, one Rook, one Knight, two Bishops, and two pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's the same numbers as us."

Azazel then nodded in agreement, while he had pulled out a white board that he had prepared and started writing on it.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting types. Power, Technique, Wizard and Support. Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno-San is the same. Kiba is a Technique-type, he fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-Type that excels in the area of speed, a player that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. Asia and Gasper are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-Type, while Gasper is closer to a Technique-Type. Koneko is a Power-Type. And lastly, Ise. You're also a Power-Type. However, you're also good at being a Support-Type as well. With your Boosted Gear Gift."

Azazel then started drawing down more and more lines on the white boards, which had the separate fighting types on them.

"The things that Power-Types have to be most careful of are…Counters. That is the Counter-Type ability, like Kazuki who unlocked his Divine Dividing's Reflect abilities which can reflect attacks. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, Power-Types like Ise, Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power."

Despite how Xenovia declared the bravely, Azazel only shook his head.

"It's possible to overcome it with that, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with his special Vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-Types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-Types."

"Ise, you have Balance Breaker now, but do you think you can win against Kiba?"

Issei started thinking about what Azazel had said intently, but he shook his head in disagreement.

"…Speaking honestly, he would probably toy with me using his speed and receive no attacks."

"That's how it is. Whether it is against Kiba or anyone else, you have openings for counter-attacks. Ise, if you don't create a counter-measure against counter-users, you won't be able to win against Kiba for life. That is what battle compatibility means."

Issei then shook his head in agreement understanding that if he can't defeat Kiba, then he possibly won't be able to fight against Kazuki nor Vali.

"Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into Ise, you know? If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"But, if the opponent is a female, the possibility of that is…low."

Issei then looked at Rias with a confused expression on his face, as her face fell slightly until Koneko answered the question that was on his mind.

"…Dress Break. Since he's the enemy of women, I don't think they'll want to fight him at all."

Issei immediately felt Koneko's sharp words almost piecing him, with him feeling a slight killing intent coming from behind him. And he turned his head slightly and noticed that it was coming from Asuna, whose eyes were twitching slightly.

"Uh, Kazuki why's she…?"

"She has an issue with perverts I guess."

"Yea, she almost killed Kazuki over a misunderstanding, I'd hate to be who ever tries and peep in on her."

Asuna then shot a glare towards Sieghart who started laughing to himself, everyone then looked and noticed that both Xenovia and Kiyoko were staring at each other with a stoic expression on their face. And everyone started looking at them with a deadpanned and confused expression on their face.

"What're they doing?"

"I've been wondering this for a while, but do they're kind of similar to each other."

"It's like they're having an unspoken conversation."

Azazel then closed his pen slightly ignoring what was happening between the two stoic girl, before stating.

"I'd say that the chances of you guys winning in this game is over eighty percent. I do believe that you'll win, but…I don't believe you'll win "for sure". And the value of pieces isn't absolute either. Like an actual game of chess, the value changes according to the situation on the board."

After hearing those words, they started waiting for Azazel to finish and began listening intently.

"I have lived a long time. In that time, I have seen a great variety of battles. That's why I will say this. I have seen guys win despite having less than a ten percent chance of victory. Do not take even a one-percent chance lightly. Don't believe that you'll definitely win. However, think that you want to win no matter what. This is the last advice I can give to you all in this training camp."

Everyone of them nodded to what Azazel had told them, Rias then looked towards them and stated.

"Alright, everyone now it's time for everyone to get some sleep for tomorrow's battle and I've already had rooms prepared for Kazuki and his new teammates."

After saying thanks for the gestures, everyone started leaving for their rooms leaving Azazel inside of his room with a slight smirk on his face.

"They were able to become this strong within a month, I wonder how strong they'll get when they're fully adults…I'd hate to be there enemy."

* * *

─ **Akeno's Room**

Kazuki was inside of Akeno's room with his white jacket and shirt taken off, and sitting in the middle of the room standing on a magic circle. Kazuki's face slightly red and his right hand still turned into a Dragon's hand, he then looked up towards the ceiling with a wondering expression on his face.

"I wonder how tomorrow's game going to end, well I'll just have to root for both…."

Kazuki then heard the door opening, he then looked and blushed as he noticed Akeno was soaked in water wearing white cloth with her hair undone. He then looked and his nose started bleed slightly as he noticed that he could practically see Akeno's pink nipples, Akeno then smiled slightly at his reaction.

"Arara, does Kazuki-Kun like my body so much?"

"U-Uh, y-yea."

"Ufufufu, then let's start. Kazuki-Kun, please give me your right arm."

Kazuki then held out his right arm as Akeno was sitting in front of him, she then took his index finger and she placed it in her mouth. Akeno then started making obscene noises as she started sucking on his finger, while giving him a sultry expression along with a smile and she licked his finger and started swirling her tongue around his finger.

Kazuki's then felt the Dragon's power being releasing from his right hand beginning to vanishing away hand his hand returned to normal. Akeno then took Kazuki's finger out of her mouth, with a trail of saliva coming from her mouth, with a naughty expression on her face and she later made a slightly nervous expression.

"Oh, I forgot would probably fall if you did something like that."

"Actually, Gabriel-San had explain something else about Reincarnated Angels, Michael-Sama had modified it so they won't fall even if they're being ecchi as long as they're purely and truly in love with the person their with. So the reincarnated Angels can mate with other races even Devils and Fallen Angels, he even said something about other Pure Angels will soon be able to do the same."

"So, I can do this."

Akeno then leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kazuki's, and she moved forward pressing her large bust against Kazuki's chest. Kazuki then felt Akeno forcing her tongue into Kazuki's mouth, and both of their tongues started wrestling against each other. Once they separated they left a trail of saliva, Akeno then wrapped her arms around Kazuki leaving him with a confused expression on his face.

"During the Rating Game, will you watch me use my Fallen Angel powers?"

"Of course, I'll always watch you and I'll always be there if you need me."

Akeno smiled and continued wrapping her arms around him, with Kazuki wrapping his arms around her and began comforting her.

* * *

 **~Tomorrow, the Day of the Rating Game**

─ **VIP Room**

Kazuki had walking inside of the VIP room to view the Rating Game between Rias and Sona, once he walked in he was immediately hugged by a familiar silver haired Maid girl.

"Kazuki-Kun, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Hehehe, same here Lucina-Chan."

"Hohohoho, I see this is the White Dragon Emperor."

Inside of the room was both Sirzechs and Grayfia along with an elderly looking man with long gray hair, with a matching beard, with an eye patch over his left eyes and wearing Royal Norse styled clothing. He then looked towards him with confused expression on his face, but he later felt a slight powerful aura being released from his body. Kazuki then noticed a young woman standing next to him with long silver hair, blue eyes and wearing Valkyrie armor.

"And you are?"

"Kazuki-Kun, this is Odin-Sama the Chief God Norse mythology and the leader of Asgard."

Kazuki then made a shocked expression on his face by what Lucina had just said, he then looked and bowed slightly towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Odin-Sama."

"What a polite young man, you remind me a lot of Ingrid."

"Who's Ingrid?"

"Ingrid was the originally the White Dragon Emperor, but I guess she'd probably be the White Dragon Empress. and she was a the daughter of a Valkyrie and a Human man. She was a truly brilliant women, who was talented in several varieties of Magic and Mastered nearly every single ability known to the Divine Dividing, she was even close to figuring out the Juggernaut Drive, but then she died before she could. I'm pretty sure she was classed as the Strongest of your predecessors."

Kazuki was impressed by what Odin had said, but he then looked and noticed a look that was too familiar to him.

"She was also a young women with the most bountiful breasts and beauty that could rival even the Goddesses."

"Well, I just found the God-Version of Nii-San."

"Odin-Sama, I really wish you wouldn't be indecent, it would cause the reputation of Valhalla to fall."

"Unlike you, the Valkyrie whose age is equal to the number of years without a boyfriend, Ingrid was surrounded with men and Heroes who wanted to be with her."

At that moment, the Valkyrie who was with Odin immediately broke down into tears after he said that causing Kazuki greatly.

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!"

"I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant, Rossweisse. Although she's good-looking, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either."

Kazuki then sighed slightly at what Odin had just said, he then looked towards him and responded.

"Odin-Sama, it's not nice to make your assistant Rossweisse-San cry like that."

"Finally someone's defending me from his abuse!"

Kazuki then deadpanned Rossweisse slightly as she continued crying, Grayfia then looked towards Lucina and nodded towards her.

"O-Okay, Onee-Sama."

"What's she doing?"

"I had asked Lucina to be the arbiter in the Rating Game between Rias-Sama and Sona-Sama, it'll be practice since she's also the Queen of a Maou."

Lucina then started taking several breaths to calm herself down, she then turned towards the Rating Game field which took the appearance of the department store in Kuoh Town.

* * *

─ **Rating Game Field**

Meanwhile, Issei and the others were looking around the current location of the Rating Game battle and they had finally heard the announcement.

[Everyone, I, the Queen of the Leviathan Group, Lucina, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the Rating Game between the Gremory Group and the Sitri Group on this occasion.]

Everyone in the Occult Research Club were shocked as they heard Lucina doing the announcement instead of Grayfia, she then continued.

[In the name of my master, Serafall Leviathan, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighborhood of the school Kuoh Academy, which Rias-Sama and Sona-Sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]

"Lucina's doing a great job for her first time."

[Both groups have been transported to their respective bases. Rias-Sama's base is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-Sama's base is on the first floor of the west side. In order for Pawns to promote, then please go to your opponent's bases.]

Everyone then started looking at their surroundings and noticed that the stores were all stocked with actual supplies they could use.

[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item Phoenix Tears has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategies before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin!]

After the finally announcements were done, everyone in the Occult Research Club started gathering around each other with Rias looking towards the guide map of the department store.

"The battlefield is modeled on the department store near Kuoh Academy. So it's an indoor battle."

Issei then started thinking about how the always used to come here after school, and Rias continued her explanation as she started going over the documents about their current battle.

"The rule this time states "Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield", in other words, we can't do any showy battles."

Rias' eyes then narrowed as soon as she just realized something about their battle, with Xenovia stating what she was thinking.

"…I see, so to me, the Fuku-Buchou, and Ise, this is a disadvantageous battlefield. We can't do attacks that affect a wide area."

At what Xenovia had just said, she placed her hand on the side of her cheek with a troubled expression on her face and stated.

"That really is troublesome. A battle of large mass attacks has been mostly sealed."

"Gasper-Kun's eyes also won't be as effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obstruct his vision. There is also the possibility of surprise attack in the dark…It's troubling. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias Gremory group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed."

Everyone were then shocked as soon as they had heard that from Akeno, since battling with their power was what they normally did.

"No, Gasper's eyes couldn't be used from the start. They put in a restriction on it here. "The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden", it says. The reason is clear and simple. Since he still can't perfectly control it yet. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by his eyes going out of control. Giving him Ise's blood is also prohibited. It seemed that they've provided him with Sacred Gear-Sealing glasses developed by Azazel. "Since it was made for Gasper's exclusive use, it won't have any particular bad influence on his body", so it says here. Really, he likes to prepare."

"Then, will Gasper fight using magic and his vampire abilities?"

Rias nodded at Issei's question and stated.

"That's right. From the beginning, his time-stopping power carried a lot of risk. The other side has not only the counter-types I mentioned before, but also Saji-Kun, who possesses a Sacred Gear that absorbs the ability of others, so we don't know what kind of counterattacks they'll use. Like suppressing it with Genjutsu. There are also other technique's to take away a person's vision. When talking about such things, it becomes impossible to use that power in either the games or actual battle. Using meticulous caution is only natural."

"…The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. "Even a Pawn can take down the King this is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that "Anyone can win with the proper method."

Rias then approved on what Akeno had just said.

"That's right. There may be indoor battles like this on true battlefields as well from now on. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to completely display our power like today. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles."

Issei then held his hand out with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face and stated.

"U-Umm, Buchou. While I desperately trained to attain Balance Breaker and raise my demonic power, I didn't practice holding back my power when fighting…."

"I know. This time, things came completely opposite from what we expected. Although the battlefield and rules are decided randomly, this game may be close to being the worst for Ise. Your power is too enormous. According to the rule, destroying the building means an instant out. However, there's sure to be somewhere where you'll be able to use Balance Breaker. But please hold back your power as much as possible while fighting. Don't shoot your Dragon Shot as much as possible as well. The department store may be blown away. Please survive with just hand-to-hand fighting somehow…I'm sorry for asking such difficult things from you."

"…Y-Yes. Rather, to be honest, I'm really worried, but…"

Issei then sighed slightly after realizing that his training to increase his power didn't mean anything in this Rating Game battle.

"Even if we attack, the atrium of this shopping mall is a problem. You can grasp the progress of the opponent from both the first and second floors. It's the same for the other side."

Akeno then started expressing her opinion on the matter of the strategy.

"I've considered an attack from the parking garage as well, but they would also be looking out for that too."

"Yes, it's the same for moving from the rooftop. Whether it be breaking through the center, from the rooftop, or from the parking garage, we have to advance along these routes. Since we can't leave the department store itself."

"There should be cars in the parking garage as well. That's what I feel, after seeing that they reproduced even the merchandise and merchandise shelves. They may have copied the cars that were parked there."

Kiba then held his hand up and gave his own proposal.

"Buchou, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby, I'll go check them out."

"Please do, Yuuto."

"Are the cars important somehow?"

Issei asked with with a confused expression on his face, which Rias then answered.

"If they plunge into the store interior with a car, it'd be serious, you know? Besides, we have to openly consider the possibility that they'll use the car itself as a bomb. Though I don't think that someone like Sona would do something like recklessly driving inside the department store."

"You're really cautious."

"Naturally. I still feel like this isn't enough. It's also possible for someone to rest and hide inside cars. Now that I think about it, we haven't seen the inside of the staff room before. We should go check it…Even if we have Ise's Dress Break, there are many clothes in brand stores within the mall…Since it's a department store, there are an endless number of things to consider."

Rias then looked towards Gasper and started giving in introductions.

"Gasper, please change into bats and fly to every location within the department store. In the opening of the game, you'll inform us of the situation within the department store in detail."

"R-Roger!"

While releasing his fighting spirit, Gasper had transformed into bats and started flying through the air towards the department stores. As Gasper was flying away, Rias continued coming up with strategies and then she finished.

"The game will be starting fifteen minutes from now. We'll gather here again in ten minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then."

Everyone then started scattering around towards different locations and started relaxing, with Rias entering a dining hall and drinking tea. Gasper was inside of a Donut Shop eating donuts, with both Xenovia and Asia talking in front of a Hamburger Store. With Kiba rummaging through the Drugstores gathering supplies to use for the Rating Game. Meanwhile, Issei was inside of a Bookstore reading Ero-Books, with a perverted expression on his face.

"Uh, Ise-San what're you doing? Huh, you're reading something naughty."

Issei jumped as he heard a familiar innocent voice, he then turned his head and saw Asia standing behind him with a curious expression on her face.

"A-Asia! Th-This is! I was just checking the extent to all the copied objects had been reproduced."

"I-I could never hate Ise-San, he's just being himself."

Issei then made a slightly calmed expression on his face, but he then noticed Asia beginning to look through the book his was reading intently.

"S-So, Ise-San like this kind of thing…."

"A-Asia."

"Okay, then I'll wear this for Ise-San."

Issei's eyes widened after hearing what Asia had just said, he then looked and noticed that the girl who was in the photo was barely wearing any clothing.

"S-Seriously?!"

"Y-Yes, only for Ise-San."

Asia responded with an innocent smile on her face, Issei was then stopped as he felt Asia wrapping her arms around him.

"A-Asia what're you doing?"

"…I'm getting courage from Ise-San."

Issei was slightly confused by what Asia had just said, but she continued on talking.

"I couldn't do much in the earlier Rating Game against the Phenex, so I'm hoping that I can be of use to Buchou!"

Issei was impressed by Asia's expression and her declaration, he then smiled with a wide grin.

"If you're fine with me, please get courage from me!"

"…I'm happy. If I'm together with Ise-San, surely… You belong to Buchou, but even so I will always… by your side…"

Issei then hugged Asia back as she continued to wrap her arms around her with a bright smile on her face, once they had separated Issei looked and noticed Asia starting to lean towards him with him unconsciously started leaning towards her.

"…Ise-Senpai, it's almost time to gather."

Issei was immediately shocked by the new voice that he had heard, he then looked and noticed that Koneko was standing in the entrance to the Bookstore.

"K-Koneko-Chan! This is, umm!"

Issei had tried convincing Koneko of the current situation, but was stopped as she only sighed with her eyes half closed.

"Muu, Koneko-San had saw us."

Issei then looked and noticed the adorable pout that was on Asia's face, she then started walking away from Issei before whispering to herself.

"…Next time…with you…."

As Issei started walking towards the exit, he later felt Koneko grasping his hand and Issei made a shocked expression on his face.

"K-Koneko-Chan."

Issei looked towards Koneko and noticed that she was blushing a deep shade of red, before she had said.

"…Please give me courage too."

Issei looked towards Koneko and immediately noticed that her hands were shaking, and he realized that Koneko was still afraid of using her Nekomata powers. He then smiled and grasped her hand with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Sure. If you're fine with me."

"…Ise-Senpai, aren't you afraid of me, as a Nekomata?"

"No, not at all."

Koneko was slightly surprised by how Issei had answered, she then looked down towards the ground.

"…Before the training began, I said something horrible to Ise-Senpai."

"You don't have to worry about that. I was also at fault then. Although I didn't knew your circumstances, I was still an inconsiderate Senpai."

"That isn't true."

Issei was slightly surprised by Koneko's change in tone, as she continued grasping his hand and declared.

"…I'll use my nekomata power."

"…!"

"…I hate what Nee-Sama became. But as things are now, I may not be able to be useful to everyone. That's why, I'll use it."

Issei smiled and noticed the new resolve that was on Koneko expression, and he stated.

"Koneko-Chan, you'll surely overcome your Nekomata power in the future and someday become a Hell Cat."

"…Hell Cat?"

"Yes, it's written as "Cat of the Underworld" and read as Hell Cat! Like this!"

Koneko then looked towards him with a slightly understanding expression, with Issei continuing his declaration to her.

"I'll declare this to Koneko-Chan too. Even if you run out of control with your Nekomata power, I'll stop you. I want to use the power of the Welsh Dragon not only for myself, but for my friends too. And even if that scary Onee-San comes again, I'll definitely save you. Since I'll blow away that Nee-Chan with a punch, you don't need to be scared."

"…You really are a gentle Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei then made a shocked expression on his face as he noticed that Koneko's cheeks were continuing to become redder and redder. With the deadline to the Rating Game beginning.

* * *

─ **The VIP Room**

Inside of the room where the Higher Ups were watching the Rating Game, Sirzechs then looked towards Kazuki with a slightly curious expression on his face.

"So Kazuki-Kun, how do you think the Rating Game will go?"

"Well, Rias and the other certainly has the advantage when it comes to power, but with the setting for this Rating Game they'll be limited to what they can do. While Sona-Chan has the advantage when it come to tactical planning, I wouldn't be surprised if she spent the remaining month trying to find a way to overcome them with her intelligence instead of power…since that's how the Rating Games were originally played. So she'll play on their individual weaknesses."

Sirzechs nodded at what Kazuki had said, as he continued explaining.

"Sona-Chan will probably get rid of Gasper, who's only limited to his Vampire abilities using the garlic inside of the Grocery Store. If she has a Counter-Type, she'll probably lore Xenovia into attacking and eliminating her next. Then since Asia has powerful Healing abilities, she'll get rid of her next."

"What about Ise-Kun?"

"Nii-San is without a doubt currently the strongest in the Peerage when it comes to power, but there's no normal way to take him down. Since he's…well absolutely stubborn, he's proven several times that he'll only continue getting back up even if you knock him down and then there's his unnatural growth when it comes to battling. And after his training with Tannin-San, his abilities have only increased. Sona-Chan probably realized this and thought about a way to deal with him, possibly involved Saji's Sacred Gear. But…he's not the person that they should be more worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Nii-San may be the strongest in the Peerage, but he's not the Ace of the Gremory Group….whether or not that person realizes it or not it's up to him."

"Kazuki-Kun when you're able to gain your own Brave Saints? Are you planning on participating in Rating Games, because you really brilliant when it comes to planning?"

"Of course, and I plan on fighting against mainly Sona-Chan and Rias in the near future along with Nii-San after he gets his Evil Pieces."

"Hahaha, a battle between you two would probably be disastrous."

"I a

ctually made a promise with him before the Rating Game started, if he ever gain his Evil Pieces and I gained my Brave Saints…neither of us will them until we fight each other first."

Sirzechs then looked at him with a slightly confused expression on his face and asked.

"Why not?"

"It's kind of a personal thing, if we're going to be leading our own Peerage, then we'll first have to understand everything that we've learned up until that point."

Sirzechs then looked at Kazuki with a slight understanding expression on his face, he then looked forward as the Rating Game was starting.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Jeanne, Katase, Bennia, Isabela, Lavinia, Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Valerie.**

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Thirty-One of the Twin Dragons, the Gremory Group had officially met up with the Avalon Team and Zephyrdor did his usual thing, along with the Brave Saints being introduced to them along with the number of Kazuki's wings. Both Kazuki and Akeno had their special moment with each other, and the Gremory Group prepares themselves for the battle against the Sitri Group. In the VIP Room, Kazuki had met up with both Odin and Rossweisse, Sith another one of Kazuki's predecessors being revealed. And well, that's all for this chapter.** **Also sorry for the late Chapters, my computer was being a jerk.**


	32. Gremory vs Sitri Part 1

**Well, before starting this chapter I'd like to answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Yes, you can say that and I'll make sure the battle with the Hero Faction enjoyable.**

 **Judecarangan: Thanks, yes another one of possessor of the Divine Diving was revealed, but I won't reveal anything. About the opening, I'll probably make another one and yes Issei will eventually activate the Juggernaut Drive. Well, if I did that then that would mean Saji's efforts against him were pointless and that wouldn't be fair to him.**

 **Ryujomaru15: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the chapter.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks, that was just a mistake and I fixed it.**

 **Imperial-SamaB: Thanks.**

 **War Historian: It's alright, you're just expressing your hatred for Diadora.**

 **Mahesvara: Thanks.**

 **Chef: I was actually just thinking of them having a more friendly relationship.**

 **Fraxures: Yea, thanks I was planning on making their introduction funny. And the next chapters coming up!**

 **Now, let's get the Rating Game!**

* * *

 **Gremory vs. Sitri Part 1**

It was the appointed Rating Game battle against Sona and the rest of the Student Council Members and everyone had gathered inside of the dining hall.

[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a Blitz-Style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start!]

After hearing Lucina giving out the announcement for the Rating Game to finally start, Rias then stood up from her seat and spoke with an expression filled with fighting spirit.

"Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Ise and Koneko, and Yuuto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Ise and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto and Xenovia will advance forward via the parking garage. Gasper will transform into many bats and do surveillance and reporting inside the store. According to the condition of your progress, me, Akeno and Asia will go by the route of Ise's group."

After listening to Rias' instructions, all of them placed the communication devises in their ears and Rias then declared with a determined expression.

"Now then, my cute servant devils! We won't lose again! This time, we'll win!"

[Yes!]

Everyone were then filled with fighting spirit after hearing Rias, Kiba then turned towards Xenovia and smirked with a confident expression.

"Then, Xenovia, let's go."

"Yes, Kiba."

Both Kiba and Xenovia then dashed outside of the dining room, and started heading towards the parking garage inside of the department store.

"Koneko-Chan, let's go."

"Yes."

Issei and Koneko then started leaving the dining room with Rias' plan of using him as a feint to attract their enemies towards them, while their main offense Kiba and Xenovia would attack Sona while she was distracted dealing with Issei.

"Ise, good luck."

"Ise-San! Do your best! Don't lose!"

"Ufufu, I expect to see your cool side."

After hearing those final words of encouragement, both of them started advancing forward throughout the department store for about five minutes without seeing anyone approach them. As they were walking forward, Issei then turned his head and saw Koneko bringing out her cat ears and tail. Issei was immediately astonished about how cute she was with her Youkai parts out, she then pointed her finger forward and spoke.

"…They're moving. There are two people straight ahead moving towards us."

"You can tell?"

"…Yes. Because I released a part of Senjutsu in my current state, I can read the flow of spirit fairly well. Naturally, I can't grasp the fine details of it, but…."

Issei was incredibly impressed by what Koneko had told him, he then asked her.

"…How long until we meet up with those guys who are heading towards us?"

"…At this pace, most likely within ten minutes."

* * *

As they continued walking, Issei started wondering what he could do if he was caught within a confrontation with an enemy, while wearing a slightly serious expression. He then turned his head and noticed Koneko looking at him with a slightly serious expression on her face, while her cheeks were slightly red.

"…No. Ise-Senpai wears a warrior face when it's important. Even though you usually have a lewd look…."

Issei was slightly surprised by what Koneko had just said, but he was stopped as he noticed the new expression that was on her face.

"…Above!"

Issei then turned his head and saw someone coming in towards him, using a purple line and a girl from the Student Council riding on their back.

"Hyoudou! The first attack is ours!"

It was revealed to be Saji, who had prepared to launch his knee towards him and Issei blocked the attack with his Boosted Gear. But the combined weight and force of both of them shook Issei's stance but he quickly regained his balance, with the force being transmitted through his Sacred Gear.

Saji then stood in front of him with the girl on his back jumping off. Issei then looked forward and noticed that there were several black snakes wrapped around Saji's arm several times, he then looked down and noticed that the same thing was wrapped around his right arm and his Boosted Gear. After noticing this, Saji then commented.

"Well, I did some training. The result of that is this. So, when I had stuck a line in the ceiling and rose up in order to observe the store interior from above, I saw two people hiding under cover further away. Since you didn't notice me, I used that brief chance to do a Tarzan attack."

Issei only nodding to himself, realizing that he would've done the same thing if he was in his position and he then declared with a confident expression.

"I also trained. I spent almost all my summer vacation being chased by a Dragon!"

Issei was filled with fighting spirit, realizing that he needed to push forward and get stronger so he could catch up to Vali, but was stopped as he heard an announcement.

[One of Rias Gremory-Sama's Bishops has retired.]

After hearing that, Saji then grinned and has answered the question that was on both of their minds.

"The one that was taken out is most likely Gasper-Kun."

"Gasper was caught."

"We were contacted and told that Gasper-Kun's Sacred Gear was sealed according to the rules. As such, it was inevitable that he would use his Vampire powers instead. "He will change into bats and observe the situation within the store", This is what Kaichou thought. So we utilized our base."

At the expression that was on Issei's face, Saji had continued his explanation.

"First, one of our members moves suspiciously at the Sitri base. Then, Gasper-Kun who was doing surveillance would naturally be interested and follow them, you know? Then, when we showed more suspicious behavior, he would call the other bats he had launched and start to observe with several of them. When all the many bats had gathered, that's when it happened. If something happens to the bats when all of them are gathered, they revert back to Gasper's body. Near the place where the bats had assembled together was garlic, a Vampire's greatest dislike. Our base is a grocery store on the first floor of the west side. There were large quantities of garlic left there. It was easy to catch Gasper with that."

Issei's expression then started to clench his teeth slightly.

"It's pretty simple, right? But even if I say that, this method of taking him out won't work again. Kaichou said that, no matter how much training he did, he still wouldn't be close to overcoming his aversion to garlic yet. It was a lucky coincidence that we had a base at such a location, but even so, a defeat is a defeat."

Issei started getting angrier by what he had heard, and he had attempted to activate his Sacred Gear, but Ddraig had stopped him.

 **[Partner, doubling is dangerous. Now that you're connected to that guy's Sacred Gear, you'll have part of your power stolen by him if you double.]**

(That's right, Saji's Sacred Gear has the ability to suck in energy from the thing it is connected to. Now that my Sacred Gear and his Sacred Gear are connected, doubling is dangerous!)

 **[To detach this line, you have no choice but to blow it away by using the aftershocks from activating Balance Breaker.]**

"Alright, Balance…."

"I won't let you!"

Before Issei could finish, Saji's had pulled the line that was attached to Issei's Boosted Gear forward stopping him from finishing. Saji then shortened the distance between them and kicked Issei in his upper body and sent Issei stumbling backwards.

"Heh, even though I kicked quite seriously there. You also seem to not have done incomplete training."

Issei then looked and noticed that Saji was smiling bitterly, he then started charging towards Saji with his freehand pulled back. Saji then threw another line towards him, but instead of aiming it towards Issei it passed him and went towards a light in the store.

"Nimura! Put on the sunglasses we got at that store just before!"

Both Saji and his underclassmen now named Nimura then took sunglasses from their pockets and placed them on. At that moment, the store lighting then started shining brightly, blinding both Issei and Koneko with the light.

 **[They got you. He caused a burst of light for just an instant by connecting his line to the light and sending magic power into it.]**

(Don't explain it so calmly, Ddraig! It's no good! I can't open my eyes….)

"Guhah!"

Issei then received an attack to his abdomen, and he felt the impact before his could strengthen his defenses. He then felt an attack from his back and followed by an uppercut to his jaw, causing Issei to fall towards the ground.

Once they were finally able to regain their vision, Issei looked forward and saw Saji pointing his hand towards him. Saji then fired off a magic bullet towards him, Issei quickly moved out of the way, but he looked back and noticed that it left a big hole on the ground.

"…Not bad, Saji."

"Hyoudou. I'm serious. I'm going to seriously defeat you, the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei then looked forward and noticed the determined expression on Saji's face, Saji then held his hand out and continued fighting off attack after attack towards him. Issei started making a confused expression on his face by the tremendous force that was behind those attacks. He then looked forward and noticed that there was another line connected to his chest, and he eyes widened out of realization.

"Saji! You! Are you converting your own life-force…into magic power!?"

"That's right. With my low magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into magic power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm risking my life, as it were."

"Do you really intend to die…!?"

"Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. Do you understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!"

As soon was Saji declared that Issei suddenly started remembering all the times that he placed his own life in danger for Rias. His attention was then caught towards the battle between Koneko and Nimura, with her holding her own against Koneko. But Koneko then launched her fist forward, with her fist slightly grazing Nimura's cheek.

Despite her attack not making full contact, Nimura started feeling slightly woozy from the shock wave of her attack. After seeing an opening, Koneko launched her attack forward covering her fist with a pale white aura and she drove her attack into her Nimura's chest. From the attack, she fell to her knees with a pained expression on her face

"…I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides…. You can't move anymore."

After seeing that, Issei remembered what Azazel had said about Koneko's fighting style.

[Koneko's true fighting style, which mixes Senjutsu and hand-to-hand combat, will certainly become a weapon. An attack that not only deals damage to the opponent's body, but also their blood vessels that circulate within their body will break the enemy's aura from its foundation. However, if she becomes consumed by power, she must stop using it immediately. Senjutsu can read and handle spirit energy, but it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. Koneko's sister became like that because she absorbed too much malice as well.]

Nimura started making an apologetic expression as she looked towards Saji, as her boy began to disappear in a bluish white light.

"…Saji-Senpai, I'm sorry."

[One of Sona Sitri-Sama's Pawns has retired.]

After hearing the announcement, Koneko then declared with a confident expression.

"…I have become a hellcat. I won't lose!"

Issei smirked as he started dodging Saji's magic attacks, but he looked forward and noticed that Saji was becoming more and more exhausted.

"…Ise-Senpai, I'll help."

As Koneko was approaching him, Issei held his hand out and stopped her from moving.

"No, Koneko-Chan. Please let me do this just between me and Saji."

"That's no good. This is a team battle. Let's work together."

"Yeah, it's just as you say, Koneko-Chan. But, while he was fighting against me, Saji didn't make any direct attacks on Koneko-Chan. If he wanted to, he could have attached the line to Koneko-Chan and sucked up your power. Why do you think he didn't do that even so?"

"…Sorry, Koneko Toujou-Chan. I want to win against Hyoudou, against the Welsh Dragon one-on-one. Didn't I tell you? Our dream is serious. We will build a school. We will construct a school without discrimination in the Underworld. And I will become a teacher…That is my dream…This battle is being broadcasted across the entire Underworld. That's why this has meaning. I, a Pawn! Will win against the same Pawn, Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou! I will defeat the Red Dragon Emperor! I'll win and say it boldly! That I will become a teacher!"

Issei looked and noticed there wasn't even the slightest bit of gloom or darkness in his eyes.

"And that's how it is. If I just run away from his challenge, I'd be uncool, right? If I don't do it…. That's why, I have to do it. Because I'm his friend, I have no choice but to fight him seriously. I have to do it! Otherwise, I won't be able to show my face to Buchou!"

Koneko only nodded her head in agreement, and started stepping away from them.

""Thank you.""

After saying that in sync with each other, Issei looked down at his Boosted Gear and noticed the line.

(But, why did Saji connect a line to not only my Sacred Gear, but also me directly on my right arm?)

 **[He wants to prevent your Sacred Gear's doubling ability from being restored and then flowing into him at the same time as he sucks away your own power. He knows that, if he sucks away both your own power and the Sacred Gear's power at the same time, his body won't be able to take it and will blow up. He plans to stop you from entering Balance Breaker.]**

"…This is going nowhere, huh."

Saji then started gathering magical power around his hand and started compressing it around his hand, he then started stating.

"With this, it won't affect the surrounding area, and it will completely destroy just your body."

Saji started breathing heavily, he then smiled and declared to Issei.

"I was jealous of you. The pride of your Master and Senpai. The Red Dragon Emperor. Everyone knows about you. But, even though I'm the same Pawn as you, I have nothing. Nothing! That's why, I obtained pride and self-confidence. I will kill you, the Red Dragon Emperor!"

Saji then launched his attack towards Issei who was unable to block the attack with his Boosted Gear, once the attack made contact it created a large smoke cloud. Saji looked forward towards the inside of the smoke cloud along with Koneko. Once the cloud settled Issei appeared within it holding up his right arm, which was severely wounded.

"Y-You were able to block that attack with your arm!"

"I-I feel the same way, Kazuki was always the most talented out of us and the smartest, he awakened both his Sacred Gear and Balance Breaker before I did. That's why I'll continue working hard and increasing my own abilities so I can be someone who deserves to be known as the Red Dragon Emperor!"

Issei's Boosted Gear started shining brightly and he had called out.

"I can't stop at a place like this. Let's gooooooooo! Shine! Balance Breaaaaaaaaak!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

An overwhelming red aura started surrounding Issei's body, with the Boosted Gear: Scale Mail armor surrounded his body and he restarted his battle against Saji.

* * *

~A couple of Minutes ago

Elsewhere a while ago, both Kiba and Xenovia started walking around the multiple story parking lot and both of them continued walking forward. Both of them continued advancing forward, being cautious and wary of sneak attacks from enemies.

Kiba then looked forward and noticed that there was a silhouette appeared in front of them. It was revealed to be Tsubaki Shinra who was wielding a naginata, she then introduced herself.

"How do you do, Kiba Yuuto-Kun, Xenovia-San. I knew that you would come here."

Two more figures appeared next to her, a female Knight named Meguri wielding a Japanese sword. And a tall female Rook named Tsubasa, who excelled in hand-to-hand combat. After hearing Tsubaki's demand Kiba held his hand out and summoned a Holy Demonic Swrod in his hand. While Xenovia unsheathed a sword, which she was carrying on her back.

[Rias Gremory-Sama's Bishop has retired.]

Both were slightly shocked by what they had just heard, but both of them kept their composure.

"How calm you are."

"Yes, since I won't be able to endure if I don't get used to something like this."

Despite saying that calmly, Kiba was actually seething inside after the thought of Gasper losing before he could show the results of his training.

"Geez, it's because he didn't train his body enough."

Despite Xenovia sighing and calmly saying that, she more shook by Gasper being taken out of the Rating Game.

"But even so, they took out my cute Kouhai. I'll have to avenge him."

A sudden pressure started surrounding Xenovia's body, both of them then charged forward both of their weapons on their hands. Both Kiba had clashed his Demon Sword against Tsubaki's naginata, while Xenovia clashed her sword against Meguri's Japanese sword.

"…A Holy Sword?!"

Xenovia smirked as Meguri noticed that she was wielding the Dragon Slayer Ascalon in her hand, which had its power increased greatly after being combined with Issei's Boosted Gear. And both Kiba and Xenovia started slashing at their perspective opponents, while in turn being wary of Yura who was sitting on the sidelines. After switching from offense to defense, Xenovia made a hole in space, which started leaking holy aura that started surrounding Ascalon.

"While keeping Durandal locked up in the space!? You're taking out only its holy aura!"

"Yeah, I was suggested an interesting way to use Durandal. I somehow managed to achieve it in my training. Now, I can use it more than sufficiently."

"Can you not release only Durandal's aura from the separate space? You could then clad it on Ascalon or a holy sword that Kiba creates."

And both Xenovia and Meguri continued clashing against each other, with sliver light sparks flying into the air. After gaining an opening, Xenovia had fired off a slash of holy aura toward Meguri.

"Take this!"

The holy aura started flying towards Meguri, but Tsubasa then jumped in front of her with her hands held out.

"Reverse!"

Once it made contact, the holy aura then transformed into demonic aura and Tsubasa flicked away the attack. Xenovia tried her balance with Tsubasa charging towards him, Xenovia then regained her balance and dodged the attack. Though despite dodging it the force of her attack blew away several cars with its force, but Kiba was more shocked by the fact that she turned the holy aura into demonic.

"Xenovia! Switch with me!"

After Kiba had shout that, Xenovia swapped opponents with Kiba since they couldn't reverse Holy Demons power since they're already blended and he started his battle against both of them. While Xenovia started clashing against Tsubaki her Ascalon in her hand. Xenovia then found and opening and slashed downwards towards Tsubaki.

"With this, this match is decided!"

As Xenovia was slashing her sword downwards, Tsubaki held her hand out with a light appearing in front of her.

"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice."

A huge ornate mirror appeared in front of Tsubaki, and Xenovia's attack had started breaking the mirror on contact. A huge wave of power was generated from the mirror and attacked. With a bewildered expression on her face, Xenovia started spitting out a large amount of blood from her mouth.

"When this mirror is destroyed, the impact on it is doubled and returned to the opponent. I am a Counter-Type user. Kiba Yuuto-Kun, it was a mistake to send the Power-type Xenovia-San against me."

"Gahah!"

Xenovia then fell onto the ground with a pained expression on her face and spitting out blood from his mouth. Kiba made a shocked expression on his face by what he had just saw, and immediately went towards Xenovia.

"The only one remaining is Kiba Yuuto. You're the only one left."

As all three of them started approaching Kiba and an injured Xenovia, he then helped Xenovia up and ran away from them. He then placed Xenovia against the shadow of a car, while getting out the medical supplies that he had gathered. He then started mending her injuries, while thinking about the events that had happened and how Sona predicted everything up to this point. As Kiba continued to treat her injuries, but she grasp Kiba's hand.

"…Abandon me, Kiba. I'll disappear from this place anyway when I retire soon because of these injuries."

Kiba only ignored her request and continued treating her injuries.

"Yeah, I know that. But, you know, I promised that I wouldn't abandon an ally so easily."

"…How soft. You're just like Ise and Kazuki."

After hearing that, Kiba started smiling and stated.

"That makes me happy. Because part of me also thinks that I'd like to become like both of them."

Kiba then started remembering every single situation both of them were in, and how they continued pushing forward despite how outmatched they were.

"Become like Ise and Kazuki? You mean become a pervert and obsessed with Maids?"

"That is their thing. I want to obtain their guts and willpower."

"…That doesn't suit you best, though."

"True. But, as long as I can move even a single finger, I won't fall!"

"…I see. Are you telling someone like me to move since I can still move a single finger? What a cruel guy."

"If I fall down, I'll do what I have to do, even if I can move only a single millimeter or inch. Because otherwise the regret of not doing anything would be so painful that I'd die!"

[Sona Sitri-Sama's first Pawn has retired.]

After hearing that announcement, they later started hearing footsteps coming towards them and Kiba stood up and came from their hiding spot with Xenovia being supported.

"Have you resolved yourself?"

After preparing her naginata, Kiba only looked forward as a small tear in space started opening behind him and the holy aura started flowing inside of Kiba. Kiba then shouted with a renewed spirit.

"Durandal Birth!"

Several Holy Demonic Swords which were surrounded with Durandal's holy aura started to sprang out from the ground. The attacks then pierced through both Tsubasa and Meguri, with Tsubaki dodging each of the attacks and escaping. Xenovia smiled and started shining with a bright light.

"Kiba. That was a nice attack."

"Yeah, when you and I work together again, we can make more Holy Swords bloom."

Xenovia vanished away from the Rating Game, Kiba then started walking forward as the Holy Swords that were created started dissolving away to nothingness.

* * *

~Several Minutes later

Both Issei and Saji were exchanging blows with each other, with Saji being in ragged and slightly out of breath as his fist smashed against Issei's armor. Issei then pulled his fist back and launched it towards Saji, who wrapped his Absorption Lines around his arm and blocked the attack. Despite being sent flying by each attack, having his fists broke and his legs were trembling he continued getting back up.

And every time he tried launching on of his lines towards Issei, but they were immediately blown away by the aura that Issei had released. Though he noticed that the other lines wouldn't come off of his arm, despite being in his Scale Mail form. And despite in his Scale Mail armor, Issei felt his mind and body started to shake.

"…I'll win…Today, I'll defeat you…I'll take the first step towards my dream…."

As he started saying that, Saji started spitting out blood from his mouth with Issei remembering something during his training with Tannin.

[Kid. Listen carefully. The most fearful attack is a "Heavy Blow".]

[A Heavy Blow?]

[Yeah, the Rating Games that you'll be fighting in from now on will have various people fighting with various feelings. For the sake of one's desire, for the sake of a hobby, for the sake of one's family, for the sake of a woman, for the sake of wealth, and for the sake of a dream. Various thoughts and feelings mix together. Among these, there are even people who have invested their lives into the games. Among the participants in this hellish iron pot, there is an attack that must be feared the most. That is the "Heavy Blow".]

[Is that a special final move? Or a Sacred Gear? A magic technique?]

[No. Kid, grasp your fist. What is being grasped inside your hand there?]

[…I don't know.]

[It is filled with something. A dream, or a soul. One's life is put into that fist. This is, above all, dangerous. If one has time to prepare other attacks, this blow can be dealt with to a certain extent one way or another. But, just that is not enough. The "Heavy Blow" reaches to the core of the body. This is effective. It is frighteningly effective. Even in the Underworld with its magic and science, the damage of that blow can't be expressed clearly. But, the ones who had been hit with this blow understand. Yeah, this is bad, they think. An opponent that can release this blow is an unmistakably, genuine strong enemy. You must never go easy against them. If an opponent can release that blow even if he is of a lower level than you, that is a different story. If you receive that blow, the battle situation will change completely. It pierces you. No matter what defense you use against it, it will reach the core of your body.]

Issei finally understood what Tannin was telling him, as Saji's attacks started bypassing his armor.

(I understand now, Ossan. Saji's blows were piercing me. They were passing through my armor and reaching my body!)

 **[This spirit. Is the "Prison Dragon" that sleeps in his Sacred Gear responding to Saji's feelings?]**

(Dragon-Type Sacred Gears are scary, Ddraig. I couldn't understand what was happening!)

"Hyoudoooooooooooooooou!"

Despite his grievous injuries Saji continued punching Issei's Scale Mail armor, with Issei returning each of his attacks.

"Let me ask you one thing! What is it like!? Are your master's breasts soft!? Is the rumor about them feeling like marshmallows true!? Is a woman's body seriously like pudding that doesn't collapse!?"

Saji launched his line towards a bench behind Issei and swung it with all of his strength, but Issei crossed his arms and protected himself.

"What were you thinking when you were rubbing her breasts!? Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Saji started releasing several lines towards the furniture store and started throwing a tone of large furniture towards Issei. Issei then pointed his hand towards the sky and started firing Dragon Shots towards them, while restraining his power so he won't destroy everything. He later felt something smashing against his back, he looked and noticed that it was a dresser.

"I also want to rub them! I want to rub theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!"

Issei looked forward and noticed the tears of frustration coming from Saji's eyes.

"I haven't even seen breasts yet! You don't know how much I've prayed for nipples my entire life! And yet you get to see them as much as you liiiiiiiiiiiiike!"

Issei then launched his fist forward and knocked Saji down, who immediately stood back up to his feet.

"But, Hyoudou! It isn't breasts that I want the most! It's to be a teacher! A teacher! I will become a teacher! Can't I become a teacher!? Why do we have to be laughed at!?"

Issei looked forward and realized that he wasn't crying to him, but to the High-Class Devils who berated and made fun of them because of their dream.

"We didn't declare our dream for the sake of being laughed at…!"

"I'm not laughing! It's impossible to be able to laugh at you when you're risking your life like this!"

Issei continued punching Saji and knocking him down with him standing back up again and again, while spitting out his broken teeth.

"Today! I will! Surpass you!"

Issei continued placing tens of blows on Saji's body, with his breath starting to become faint and weak.

"Hyuh…Hyuh…"

Issei looked forward and noticed that Saji's face was swollen with his left eyes completely closed shut, with his fighting stance starting to become unsteady and his fingers were bent in the wrong direction.

"Come, Saji. Come! Sajiiiiiiiiiiiii! You won't let it end here, right!? You don't intend to let it end like this, right!? Weren't you going to do the things that aren't possible for idiots like us and run swiftly forward!?"

The only thing that Saji had remaining was that strong look in his eyes, which Issei was immediately reminded of the first battle that he had with Raiser.

"You also trained desperately, right? I trained desperately as well."

Issei could feel the dreadful pressure being released from Saji's body, Issei then declared.

"Saji, I'm going to beat you."

Saji then punched towards Saji with his bent hand, but Issei dodged the attack with a small movement and he punched forward knocking Saji down and felt a good feedback from it. Despite losing his consciousness, Saji grasped his right arm with both of his hands with a light surrounding his body and vanished.

[One of Sona Sitri-Sama's Pawn has retired.]

"Koneko-Chan."

Issei opened his Scale Mail's helmet revealing his face, he then looked down towards Koneko while forcing a smile.

"Could you hold my hand?"

"…Senpai?"

"This is the first time I knocked down a friend. I understand it. I understand it, but…."

Koneko only nodded and gently grasped Issei's hand, Koneko then smiled and declared.

"You were cool. A Senpai to be proud of."

* * *

─ **VIP Room**

Both Sirzechs and Odin made a smile on their face at the fight that Saji had with Issei, and how he kept getting back up. Odin then stroked his beard and laughed slightly with an impressed expression.

"Hohoho, what an impressive young man and being able to take several attacks from the Welsh Dragon without immediately passing out is an amazing feet…most High-Class Devils would've given up after a couple of hits. You rarely see Devils like that nowadays, reincarnated or not."

"Yes, today Saji-Kun proved both of his dream and his fighting spirit to the Devils who laughed at them."

Kazuki then walked back into the room with his cellphone up to his ear, he smiled and commented.

"Yes thanks, Kono-Chan and tell Kiyoko that I appreciate it as well. Good…what, no I'm not going to ask her if you can hug her. …No, I don't hate you. ….We'll, talk about it later."

Kazuki then hung up his phone and started walking back and sitting down next to Sirzechs, who then asked him with a confused expression on her face.

"What was that about?"

"I had asked Kono-Chan to help heal the rest of Saji's injuries and asked Kiyoko to restore the life-force that he lost using Senjutsu. He didn't lose that much, so won't be difficult."

"And about that argument from before?"

"Right, Kono-Chan asked me if she could hug Koneko-Chan when she see her next time…she really can't control herself around anything or anyone that she sees as cute. I actually see most Youkai being afraid of her."

"Hahaha, you've really gather some interesting allies."

"Yea, though I have to keep one of them from killing the other one…I also visited Xeno-Chan."

"Hohohoho, so the White Dragon Emperor as a fetish for Maids…we should all call you the Maid Dragon Emperor."

Kazuki started glaring towards Odin who started laughing at him, Odin then pointed towards Rossweisse who made a confused expression on her face.

"If you want a Maid, I'll give you Rossweisse."

Both Kazuki and Rossweisse made a shocked expression on their face, while both were spit taking.

"You can't just give someone away like that!"

"What? It's be good for her, maybe you'll even become her first boyfriend."

"O-O-Odin-Sama! Stop saying such things!"

Rossweisse started blushing a deep shade of red at the idea of it, Sirzechs then looked towards the match with a slightly wondering expression on his face.

"Ise-Kun doesn't look so good."

At what he said, Kazuki turned towards the match and noticed that the slightly wobbly expression Issei's face.

"Even if Saji's attacks injured him slightly, there's no way that he'll…."

Kazuki then widened his eyes out of realization, he then smirked slightly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Good plan, Sona-Chan."

"What'd you figure out Kazuki-San?"

"My brother might not fall down if you knock him down, but there is one other way. From here I can't tell which side will win."

At what Kazuki had said Rossweisse, Odin and Sirzechs looked towards him with a slightly confused expression on their face. She then looked forward and noticed the line on Issei's arm and nodded.

"I see."

"I wonder how he'll do when he finds out."

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Jeanne, Katase, Bennia, Isabela, Lavinia, Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Valerie.**

* * *

 **A/N: And there's chapter Thirty-Two of the Twin Dragons, well I decided to split it into two chapter since their battle is really long. So, not much as happened that most of you had already know…but I got to say you got to respect Saji's fighting spirit and his determination when he was fighting against Issei. So, until next time.**


	33. Gremory vs Sitri Part 2

**Well, before getting started with the chapter I'd like to answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Yes, I'll probably do that when the time for the battle comes. Hahaha and yes that nickname his hilarious, but Albion won't find it funny. Yes, since Issei didn't have the Dividing Gear he took on Saji's full on attack. That would be a hilarious moment, a girl who's obsessed with cute things hugging an adorable Nekomata like Koneko.**

 **Sesshoru: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, but they haven't fought against Loki yet in the Light Novel. You're probably thinking about the Anime.**

 **Ricc850: Thanks for liking both chapter and my FanFic, yea it probably would've been interesting to see Saji's character more. And I'll probably be working on another opening.**

 **NinjaFan1331: Thanks.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Yes, Saji did put up a more fight of a fight than any other normal High-Class Devil would. Actually Kazuki is more inclined to technique instead of power, while Issei mainly focuses on more. And Ravel was actually more attracted to Issei because of how he defended Rias during her forced engagement, and she'll actually be good for him.**

 **Ryujomaru15: Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed the fights. And the next chapter is coming right up.**

 **Now, lets get back to the Rating Game!**

* * *

 **Gremory vs. Sitri Part 2**

After Issei's match against Saji was over, he had broke open the door of a nearby vending machine and took out a bottle of water to quench his throat along with Koneko. But was Issei was drinking the water, he noticed that he had a slightly shakiness going throughout his body. His mind then drifted to the other announcement that he had heard about one of Rias' Knights, which were taken out.

"Ise-Senpai."

Issei then looked as Koneko started pointing at Saji's line, which was still attached to his arm and he noticed that it was going directly towards Sona's base. But, they were both stopped as they heard Rias over their communication devices.

[Offense Team, can you hear? We're now advancing towards the enemy base as well.]

"Let's go."

Koneko then nodded in agreement to what Issei had said, the then started heading towards Sona's base which was in the center of the base. They then arrived at the central plaza, which was surrounded with several circular benches. And standing in front of them was Sona, along with her two Bishops Reya Kusaka and Momo Hanakai with the line being connected to them.

"How do you do, Issei Hydouou-Kun, Koneko Toujou-San. I see, so that's the appearance of the Welsh Dragon. I do feel a terrible wave of power from you. It's only natural for everyone to consider it dangerous."

After a while, the Tsubaki had arrived with Kiba chasing after her from the opposite side and he realized that the Knight who was taken out was Xenovia. Issei then looked and noticed that Rias had showed up with a slightly rigid expression on her face along with both Akeno and Asia.

"…Sona, you're quite bold. To have come right to the center."

"Haven't you yourself, the King, also moved personally as well, Rias?"

"Yeah, since we've already reached the final stage either way. Though it seems to have turned out quite differently from what I expected…."

As Issei was thinking about how everything had played out, he started feeling like he started feeling almost like he started losing consciousness. And he finally fell down on one of his knees, while looking towards the ground.

"…Ise?"

With a worried expression on her face, Asia walked towards Issei and activated her Sacred Gear with a pale green light surrounding Issei's body. But despite the pain vanishing, the shakiness in his mind remained. Rias then noticed that if Asia's Twilight Healing wouldn't work, then the Phoenix's tears wouldn't either. After seeing that Sona had smiled slightly.

"Neither Asia-San's Sacred Gear nor the Phoenix Tears will have any effect. Rias, I saw the video records of how the battle with Raiser was finished. What I understood from that was that Hyoudou-Kun is a boy that won't give up in battle, to the point of being frightening. For the sake of his comrades, for himself, and above all for Rias…."

Sona then continued her explanation further.

"We may not be able to defeat him with just damage. No matter how many times we knock him down, he'll just get back up. To us, your so-called "guts and spirit" is just as astounding as the power of the Welsh Dragon. Yes, if you don't give up and keep on standing up, you believe that you'll eventually defeat your enemy. That willpower connects directly to the power of the Red Dragon Emperor and increases your power by several times as well. That is the greatest weapon for Hyoudou-Kun."

Issei then mentally agreed to what Sona had said, as she continued.

"That's why we had no choice but to beat you with a different method."

One of the Bishops then held up a plastic bag filled with a red liquid, which looked like blood.

"It's your blood. You are a Reincarnated Devil that is a Human at your base. It's lethal if a Human loses half of the blood coursing through their body. You know that, right? The rule of the Rating Game. When a Devil reaches the point of being unable to fight during the game, they are forcibly transported to the Medical Room."

Issei's eyes then widened after what he had heard, he then realized Saji's plan from the very beginning and he started losing the strength in his body. After seeing that Kiba summoned a Holy Demonic Dagger in his hand and threw it towards the line on Issei's arm, with a red liquid spilling on the ground.

"It's too late. You've already lost enough blood to be transported to the Medical Room."

After hearing those cold words, Rias started running towards Issei while beginning to lose his patience after realizing how much Sona had outsmarted them.

"Sona. You…!"

"That's right, I used Saji's Sacred Gear to suck out Hyoudou-Kun's blood little by little. Until he entered a dangerous state. In order to continuously use a Sacred Gear, whose original ability is to suck out the energy of the target, to suck out their blood instead, considerable training and precise control was necessary. But, Saji managed to accomplish it."

Issei started remembering how much Saji was fighting against him with his own fighting spirit, but also for the purpose of stalling for him.

"Hyoudou-Kun. You are close to retiring. You should only be able to do one or two attacks now. The reason is blood loss. Your armor is solid. Your offensive power is great. However, when I searched for ways to defeat you, there were many. Even if we can't physically defeat you, the game rules will consider you unable to fight."

Issei then started noticing that he started losing more and more of his strength.

"Rias, what are you willing to bet on this battle? I'm willing to risk my life. My dream is a very difficult one, but I promised Kazuki-Kun I'd succeed in it. If I don't destroy the obstacles one by one, I can't cut open a path of solution."

Sona then looked towards Rias and declared, with a determined expression on her face.

"Rias, I will destroy your pride and estimation."

At what Sona had said, Rias made a sour expression on her face as she realized that despite having the power advantage Sona was able to completely out created several countermeasures against them. Sona then directed her attention towards Issei.

"Saji. He was always saying that he would surpass you. To Saji, you are a fellow Pawn, a friend, and a rival he wants to surpass."

Sona then continued her statement.

"However, you have a legendary dragon inside you. With just that, he possessed an inferiority complex towards you. I wanted to convey to that child that he could fight while crying over such a thing. And that was conveyed to him. The line didn't disappear even when Saji was worn out. He filled it with that much intense feelings. I'll say this to you who is about to disappear from this battlefield soon. Just as you were aiming only for the top, Saji was running towards the objective of defeating you. You aren't the only [Pawn] that has a dream and lives earnestly! The one who beat you was Saji Genshirou!"

[Today! I will! Surpass you!]

Issei then started recalling what Saji had said, and he started mustering up the strength that he had left to stand up. He then started gathering his aura around his entire body and he directed his attention towards Rias' breasts.

"Before I retire…I think I'll disappear after I've fulfilled my worldly desires…."

He then started gathering his demonic power towards his brain, while concentrating deeply and shouted.

"Rise, my lust! Unleash, my worldly desires!"

Everyone then started looking towards Issei with a curious and odd expression on his face as they started hearing his declaration.

"Spread out, the world of my dreams!"

A mysterious invisible field then started expanding around them with him being at the center of it, after feeling it on their skins the women of both groups started covering their face. Issei then directed his voice towards Rias' breasts.

"Please let me hear your voice!"

[Ise, are you okay…? If you do such a strange thing, it'll affect your health….]

Issei smiled lewdly as he heard a cute sounding voice coming from Rias' breast that sounded like a little girl's voice, he then smirked and asked Rias.

"Buchou, you're worried about me right now, aren't you? That I'll hurt my body by doing something strange…."

"Ise! H-How do you know that…?"

After hearing the astonished voice that came from Rias, he then directed his attention towards Sona's breasts.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

[Could he have developed a technique to hear the voice of people's hearts~? Sona, that's troubling~ He could find out your feeling about Kazu-Chan~]

Issei smirked after hearing Sona's breasts, which sounded similar to Serafall's normally cheerful voice and that slightly confused him.

* * *

─ **VIP Room**

Both Sirzechs and Odin looked towards the screen with a confused expression on their face as they noticed that Issei was able to hear their thoughts, without them having to talk.

"Did Ise-Kun somehow develop a technique to hear their thoughts?"

"No, I was afraid that this day might eventually come."

Sirzechs then looked towards him with a more confused expression on his face, as Kazuki started twitching his eyes out of annoyance.

"He did, he actually created a technique that allowed him to hear the voices of woman's breasts."

As Kazuki said that, Rossweisse mad a slightly confused expression on his face and asked.

"But, none of us could hear here them. So how could you?"

"Because, I heard a faint voice that sounded similar to theirs…but wasn't. Meaning, I can here them too."

Sirzechs then looked towards Kazuki with a slightly shocked expression on his face, but he smirked slightly and stated.

"Well, Azazel did mention that you two shared an unusual bond with each other. He said that…."

As Sirzechs was about to finish his explanation, Kazuki's eyes started twitching more out of annoyance as he heard Odin laughing to himself.

"What're you laughing about?!"

"Hohohoho, maybe you can developed a technique that turns woman into your servants!"

At that moment, Kazuki started glaring towards Odin with an angered expression on his face while clenching his teeth out of irritation.

"Odin, I swear to God I will punch you in the face if you don't stop with that!"

"Oh, so you swear to me."

"Not you, you old pervert!"

Odin continued laughing as Kazuki was glaring towards him, but he then looked forward and noticed how focused Lucina was on the Rating Game.

"Man, Lucina-Chan is doing an excellent job as the arbiter for the Rating Game."

"Yes she is, even I along with the other Maou believe that she'll become on the same level as Grayfia one day…proven when Serafall used a Mutation Queen piece on her. Though Serafall greatly fears the idea of her being exactly like her, since she's more of a free spirit."

"A Queen Mutation Piece?"

"Yes, if she can overcome her timid nature, then you'll see what she's truly capable of."

Kazuki took to heart what Sirzechs had told him about Lucina, he then looked forward towards the Rating Game battle.

* * *

─ **The Rating Game**

"Sona-Kaichou, you thought that my new special technique could let me hear the voices of people's hearts, right? And you were thinking about your feeling about Kazuki?"

Sona then looked towards him with a wondering expression on her face, before her face started turning bright red.

"Fufufu, that's not it. It's close, but that's not it. I wanted to hear it. The voice of chests! No! The voice of breasts!"

Issei then took a pose and called out his new technique, with his usual expression on his face.

"My new technique, Bilingual! My new technique lets me hear the voice of breasts from women only! …Haa, haa. When I question them, the breasts tell the answer to only me without lies! …Haa, haa. It's the strongest technique that lets me understand the heart of the opponent! Ugh, I don't have enough blood…"

Issei started feeling dizzy from the loss of blood, while wondering about his thoughts and desires for breasts while he was training on the mountain with Tannin.

"Hey! Breasts of the Bishop Onee-San over there, what are you thinking!?"

After feeling danger to her body, Reya started covering her breasts with a creep out expression on her face.

"No, don't listen!"

[Kiba-Kyun! I'm so happy to be standing on the same battlefield as Kiba-Kyun!]

Issei started twitching his eyes with an annoyed expression on his face, he then turned his attention towards the other Bishop.

"The breasts of the other Bishop Onee-San, what are you thinking!?"

When he turned towards Momo, as she crouched down with her head between her knees.

"Please stop it! It's disgusting!"

[Hyoudou is scary…Even though he has such a strong-looking armor, why can I only see him as an ordinary pervert…?]

As a result of that, Issei fell towards the ground where he stood and felt everyone's eyes beginning to twitch out of annoyance. Sona's eyes twitched slightly out of annoyance, while Rias placed her hand on her forehead while sighing slightly.

"Rias….This is a little…."

"I'm sorry…."

"I think it's a scary technique, but with this violation of privacy, won't female Devils no longer fight him from now on?"

"Yeah, we'll have to be severely careful now…."

"…a true pervert!"

[You ARE a pervert!]

Wanting it to just end at that, Issei then redirected his attention back towards Sona and asked.

"Kaichou's Breasts-San! Please tell me what kind of strategy you intend to use now!"

[This special barrier made by the two Bishops is a decoy~. Only my spirit has been placed in the barrier, and my body is just a holographic image~. Since my spirit has come here, it's possible to make the presence of my body disappear and to make it look like my aura is inside the barrier~. My true body is on the roof~. It's a strategy to make you attack the me inside the barrier and weaken you guys even a little~.]

Issei's eyes widened slightly out of shock and he started explaining what he had heard from Sona's breast to everyone that was on his side.

"Everyone, the Kaichou in that barrier…is a decoy. She's just a holographic image created by the two Bishops inside the barrier…Their strategy is to make us wastefully attack the barrier here and weaken us even a little…The real Kaichou is on the roof! It seems that only her spirit has been moved into the hologram…That's also why Koneko-Chan's enemy detection couldn't find the Kaichou on the roof. But, because her spirit came here, Bilingual also worked and let me hear the holographic breasts, is that it…?"

After saying that, Issei fell to his knees with his consciousness becoming more and more fainter.

"Ise-San!"

Asia tried running towards him to heal his injuries, but he was stopped by Tsubaki who wouldn't let her get passed her. After seeing this, Asia went into a prayer pose with her body beginning to shine faintly, she then started expanding her field of healing aura.

"I was waiting for that!"

Momo then undid the barrier and Sona's hologram projection, she then stepped into Asia's healing field while holding her hands up.

"Reverse!"

The pale green light that surrounded both of them, then transformed into a dangerous red light and both Bishop's bodies started feeling immense pain, while shinning.

"Ah."

"…The reverse of healing is damage…Argento-San's healing ability is immense…If that is reversed…"

She then made a satisfied expression on her face, as both of her and Asia started vomiting blood from their mouth.

"…I beat the Gremory's healer…Kaichou…."

Both of them then vanishing while being surrounded in a bright light, Issei then looked down and noticed the same thing was happening to him. And he cursed himself for not being able to promote himself as a Queen.

[One of Rias Gremory-Sama's Bishop has retired.]

[One of Sona Sitri-Sama's Bishop has retired.]

[Rias Gremory-Sama's Pawn has retired.]

* * *

Kiba had watched what had happened with a slightly irked expression on his face, despite having the power advantage. Sona was able to take out half of their members, feeling that Rias would definitely lose their estimation by the other High-Class Devils. Despite the situation, Rias remained calm and asked Koneko.

"Koneko, can you feel her spirit?"

"Yes. I couldn't detect it before, but now I can sense Kaichou's spirit on the roof. I think that the barrier from before was false illusion that made it look like Kaichou was inside it, and also a special decoy that made anyone unable to perceive the actual person's spirit and location."

Koneko answered as her cat ears started moving around timidly, trying to search for Sona's location. Kiba then pointed his Holy Demonic Sword towards Tsubaki.

"Now then, how shall we do this? As two blade-users, shall we decide it by the blade?"

"That is also fine. In chess, when a pawn is promoted, in most cases they become Queen. However, the battle situation changes if they promote to Knight instead depending on the setting. There are also a lot of differences between actual chess and the Rating Games, but this will be a good match."

Akeno then approached the remaining Bishop, with a golden aura beginning to crackle around her entire body like electricity.

"Arara, Kazuki-Kun is watching me right now and I won't let him down."

Akeno then started showing her expression when she's in her S-Side, she then pointed her hand towards Reya as thunder was released from her hand. She then held her hand out in attempt to block the attack, using magic.

"Reverse!"

But that magic wouldn't work since it wasn't normal thunder, and the attack wrapped around her shocking her body violently. Reya was then surrounded with a bright light and begun to vanish from the Rating Game.

"It seems it was useless. She tried to reverse the thunder, but what I shot just now was lightning. Thunder and light. The reverse of the light portion wasn't enough to reverse it all."

[One of Sona Sitri-Sama's Bishops had retired.]

"The power couldn't be overturned when the power being reversed was changed."

Akeno then directed her attention towards Tsubaki as she was battling against Kiba, after sensing then intending danger. She then started running away from the attack as Akeno fired off her Holy Lightning towards Tsubaki, who started dodging the attack. Kiba then charged towards her with his Knight's Godspeed, while creating a Holy Demonic Sword and then stabbed towards her.

Tsubaki then blocked the attack with her naginata and took out a small bottle of Phoenix Tears and threw the bottle towards him, while cutting it open with her weapon. The contents to spills onto Kiba's body, with Tsubaki holding her hand out.

"Reverse!"

Kiba's eyes then widened out of shock, he then transformed his Holy Demonic Sword into water and splashed it onto his body.

"If an opening is made even just a little!"

Tsubaki then directed her weapon's blade towards Kiba, he then started making several Holy Demonic Swords the bloom all around him. The swords then completely destroyed Tsubaki's naginata on contact.

"The current me has no openings."

Kiba then fired off another Holy Demonic Sword towards her, with Tsubaki summoning Mirror Alice and rebound the attack towards him. Once the mirror broke the impact then rebound towards Kiba who gritted his teeth because of the attack, he then rose his hand up towards the air.

"Petro, Basileus, Dionysius, Holy Mary. Please listen to my voice!"

"No way!? That's…!"

"In the name of the saints lodged in the holy blade, I release thee. Durandal!"

Kiba then took Durandal from its dimensional storage, he then pulled it out and made a slash towards her without Tsubaki being able to activate her Sacred Gear again.

"It was Xenovia's suggestion. That, in the case that she became unable to function and fight, she would transfer the sword's right of use to me, since this sword is too good for her."

"However, your Holy Demonic aptitude is…."

"I had no past. Because of that, I saw hell, but…I'm different now. Thanks to attaining Balance Breaker, it seems I can also handle Durandal like this."

The holy aura being released from Durandal then became quiet and peaceful, different from the violent aura released when Xenovia was using it.

"Kuh! This is…! You can handle it better than Xenovia-San!?"

"…Since Xenovia has aura temperament that desires power, Durandal may have also reacted to that. But I choose certainty over power. Ability over strength."

Kiba then slashed Durandal downwards released a powerful aura towards Tsubaki, despite being in tamed in his hand the floor was cut in halve.

"I thought that it was a stubborn steed that didn't listen to the words of its wielder, but it really seems to be true. It cut more than I thought…. So controlling it is still difficult."

"This is outside of our calculations, Sona! Even more than Hyoudou-Kun…! Their true Ace is…! The servant to pay attention to is…Kiba Yuuto!"

After saying those final words, Tsubaki was surrounded with a bright light and vanished from the Rating Game.

[Sona Sitri-Sama's Queen, retired.]

"It's because I aim to surpass Ise-Kun, no, the Red Dragon Emperor."

Kiba then remembered the battle that he had fought against Riser Phenex, and the frustration that he had felt after losing that battle. Then battle against Kokabiel and how he couldn't enter the battle against Vali, Kiba then declared himself.

"I'll also promise the same as you promised. I will never make my master Rias Gremory cry again."

After losing her remaining pieces, the last one remaining was the King herself…Sona. After making it to the roof of the department store, with the sky being empty. Standing there in front of them was, Sona who smiled bitterly.

"Sona, why on the roof?"

"The King must survive until the end. That is the duty of the King. If the King is taken out, the game would be over, right?"

"…Yes, I didn't question the profoundness of that."

"Rias, Saji won against the Welsh Dragon. Neither Ise-Kun nor you made any mistakes. Please don't make light of that child. You aren't the only ones that are desperate."

"Yes, I could sense it with my body. Now then, let's settle this, Sona."

Rias then started walking towards Sona for a one-on-one battle, with Kiba looking towards and declaring confidently.

"If I sense danger, I'll enter to help immediately. I won't listen to your selfishness."

"…."

Rias didn't respond to what Kiba had said, but she understood what he meant about that. As Rias was in front for Sona, an aura of water started gathering around Sona and they started to take shape. Along with all of the water that was around the department store.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Rias fired off a barrage of Power of Destruction towards Sona resembling a machine gun. Sona then created a wall of water and started blocking the attacks, but since she had an unlimited supply of water she could block the attack.

"Now then, Rias. I shall thoroughly display my water techniques to you."

Sona then transformed a large number of water into several hawks in the air, serpents that silvered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that started herding together and several large Dragons.

"Just as I wished for, Sona!"

After fearlessly declaring that, Rias started to pile compression after compression of her Power of Destruction power and then both friends started their one-on-one battle.

[Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-Sama.]

* * *

─ **Later on**

Issei had woke up after his battle in the Rating Game, along with getting a blood transfusion due to his lose of blood. He was walking through now thinking about how the Rating Game went, while drinking a juice that he got from the vending machine. As he was heading towards Saji's room, until he had suddenly stopped.

"Please take this."

After hearing Sirzechs' voice, he could see into the room and saw Sirzechs, Sona and Kazuki who were all standing in front Saji as he lied in his bed. Sirzechs then held in front of an expensive box with a medal inside it.

"U-Umm…This is…?"

"This is something awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressively in the Rating Game."

Despite saying that in a gentle tone, Saji started gripping his bedsheets with a frustrated expression on his face.

"I-I…lost to Hyoudou…T-This isn't a situation where I should be receiving this."

"That's true. But, consequently, that Ise-Kun, the Red Dragon Emperor was defeated. We watched your battle in excitement from the spectators' room. To the extent that even Odin of the Norse praised you."

"Despite being in possession of only one piece of Vritra you were still able to fight against the Welsh Dragon. You shouldn't doubt that accomplishment in the slightest, especially since there two people in the Student Council who likes you a lot."

Sona nodded in agreement to what Kazuki had said, Sirzechs then took the medal out of the box and placed it on Saji's chest.

"You shouldn't humble yourself. Even a Devil like you can aim for the top. I'm happy that I can see promising young devils of the future. Devote yourself more. I have high expectations of you."

Sirzechs then started petting Saji on his head, with a sincere smile on his face.

"It's fine no matter how many years or decades it takes. Continue aiming to be a Rating Games teacher."

"…Saji, you displayed a gallant figure to a lot of people. Because you fought a splendid battle."

Sona smiled and looked towards Saji, as he continued fingering the medal that was on his chest and he wiped away his tears

"…Yes…Thank you very much!"

After hearing Issei started walking away from Saji's room, after awhile Issei heading towards his hospital room. Once he had made it inside of his room, he looked and noticed Rias preparing to enter his bedroom.

"Buchou."

Upon hearing her name called, Rias turned around and smiled towards Issei.

"Ise, thank you for your hard work in the game. You did well. But, please don't embarrass me so much, okay? Since your sexual desire really is too excessive."

Issei then started laughing nervously to himself, while looking towards her with an apologetic expression on his face.

"S-Sorry…My new techniques and power-ups tend to be related to my worldly desires…"

"That technique is sealed when in games."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Seriously!?"

"Because it will make us unable to fight against female Devils anymore. So it's banned."

"Uu, if Buchou says so, I'll obeeeeeeeey."

Rias then smiled bitterly after remembering the battle in the Rating Game, she then stated.

"But, we finally had a victory. Compared to last time, it was better, but I still lost Ise, Asia, Xenovia and Gasper. Even if our family is said to be blessed with ability and overflowing with power, if that power can't be displayed at critical moments, it has no meaning. Even though the probability of victory is high, when you lose, you lose."

After saying that Rias looked down, but she smiled with her usual expression on her face.

"But Ise. Both Akeno and Koneko overcame their walls in this game. This is something to be happy about."

"Yes, I think so too! I feel like we won the match, but lost the game, but even so I'm happy that Akeno-San and Koneko-Chan have advanced forward!"

"It's thanks to you, Ise. Thanks to you, everyone in my group are breaking through the things they carry. You've broken through all the things I've worried about, Ise. I'm very grateful."

"N-No, I didn't do anything in particular. I just thought about keeping everyone happy. And besides, Kazuki's the one who helped Akeno-San."

"Ise, I'm glad that you're my servant…Please stay with me forever."

"Yes, Buchou! I'll always stay by your side!"

Rias then smiled brightly, she then started leaning towards Issei with her lips puckered and Issei unconsciously started leaning towards her.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Both of them were stopped as they heard a sudden knock at the door, both of them then cursed slightly to themselves.

"Yes, come in."

After saying that Odin had walked into the room, Issei then looked towards Odin with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Old man, who are you?"

"I'm the Old Man of the Northern Countryside. The older brother of the Maid Dragon Emperor, the Red Dragon Emperor, it seemed you need to study a little more. Well, you are devoted."

"You're Odin-Sama, right? This is the first time we've met. I'm Rias Gremory."

"I see, I see. Sirzechs' little sister, huh. I saw you in the game. Well, there was also something like that. But, I see, hmm. So big. When I was watching, I was fascinated by just these."

Odin's attention was then caught towards Rias' bust as he continued doing that Issei started glaring towards him with an angered expression on his face. He was then smacked on his head with a paper fan and then kicked towards the ground, it was revealed to be both Rossweisse and Kazuki.

"I already told you to stop calling me that you old bastard!"

"Geez! Did I not already tell you that indecent eyes were prohibited?! Since there's going to be an important meeting now, please pull yourself together as the King of the Norse Gods!"

"…Truly a Valkyrie with no openings, and what a foul mouth Angel. I know already. It's a conference on terrorist-countermeasures with the Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Zeus of Greece and Indra of Mt. Sumeru."

Odin then stood up while rubbing his head.

"Well, it's fine. Sirzechs' sister and Welsh Dragon. The world isn't full of only trials, there are many fun things as well. Advance forward while both fully enjoying and suffering through it all. Being reckless is the only way for youngsters to grow up. Hohoho."

Odin then left the room with Rossweisse waving towards Kazuki, which he returned and left along with him. After Odin had left, Kazuki sighed slightly and sighed out of annoyance.

"Geez, what an annoying God."

"You mean that old geezers actually a God?"

"Yea, also you should probably avoid Asuna for a while."

"What, why?"

"Well, she along with the rest of my team viewed the match somewhere else, while Sieghart found hilarious and well she didn't. I don't know why, but she has a hatred towards perverts and after the Bilingual thing, she might end of taking Koneko-Chan spot as the one hating you."

Rias then looked and noticed that Kazuki was being slightly different than when he usually is, she then asked.

"Kazuki what's wrong with you?"

"I'm still reeling over the fact that my perverted older brother actually made a technique to allow him to hear the voices of Woman's breasts, though I guess nothing you do surprises me anymore."

Issei glared towards Kazuki with an annoyed expression on his face, he then turned around as he waved towards them.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave and you two can get back to your little make out session."

Both Issei and Rias started blushing a deep shade of red at what Kazuki had just said, he then started walking outside of the room. As he started walking down the hallways of the hospital, he was suddenly stopped after hearing a familiar voice.

* * *

"Kazuki-Kun~"

As he turned around after hearing Akeno's voice coming from behind him, she immediately wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her face.

"Did you watch the match?"

"Of course I did, I'm happy that you were able to use your power."

"Ufufu, it was because of you Kazuki-Kun~"

Akeno then started leaning forward trying to kiss Kazuki on his lips with Kazuki unconsciously moving forward, but was stopped as they heard a faint voice.

"…Onii-Sama."

Both of them then turned around and their eyes widened at what they saw, Konoka had her arms wrapped around Koneko while rubbing her cheek against her with Koneko making an uncomfortable expression on her face. Kazuki then gave her a deadpanned look on his face, he then looked up and saw both Kiba, Yumi and Sieghart approaching them with a shocked expression on their face.

"What the hell? How was she able to outrun us?"

"What happened?"

"Kono-Chan saw Koneko-Chan and immediately tried hugging her, then Koneko-Chan ran with Konoka chasing after her."

"And a Witch who specializes in healing was able to outrun a Knight, an Exorcist and a reincarnated Angel."

The three of them looked away with a slightly embarrassed expression on their face, Kazuki then turned his attention towards Konoka who was coddling Koneko.

"Alright, Kono-Chan you I think it's time you…."

As Kazuki was reaching his hand out towards her, he could hear Konoka growling at him slightly, which shocked them greatly.

"D-Did you just growl at me?"

"I'm not letting you stop me from hugging this adorable Nekomata."

"You can't just hug a Youkai against their will, no matter how adorable they are."

Kazuki then started scratching the back of his head as he noticed how reluctant Konoka was being, he then looked towards the expression on that was on Koneko's face. Kazuki then looked towards everyone and stated.

"Alright, guys you mind giving me a hand."

[Right!]

Konoka started crying large anime tears as they all started to approach her, and after over an hour they were able to pry Koneko from her grasps.

* * *

─ **The Train**

The next day everyone had returned to the train, and begun to head back to the Human World for the remainder of their Summer Break. Sitting on one of the seats was Nagi talking to Sieghart, Asuna sitting next to Konoka who was now tied up, with Asuna holding onto a piece of the rope. Asia then looked towards her with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Uh, Asuna-San why's Konoka-San tied up?"

"This is just a precaution, if we untie her she'll try and hug the Neko-Girl."

"It wasn't that bad."

"You bit me when we tried prying you off of her!"

At what Sieghart had shouted, Konoka looked away with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. Sitting a ways from them, was Issei with a slightly annoyed expression on his face and he started scratching his head. With Kazuki sitting next to him going through his homework with a calmed expression on his face, but he looked towards his brother and noticed that he was still thinking about the Rating Game. He then stopped doing his homework and looked towards Rias who was sitting next to him.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"I've acted reckless until now in order to become a harem king. That is my goal, and my wish to become that hasn't changed even now. But, Tannin-Ossan told me. That it's a waste to set that as my final goal. So, I thought about it a little, but I think it's useless to just aim for an ordinary harem. It's best if I can make a harem with an attractiveness that won't lose to anyone and that is strong in the games as well."

Issei then noticed that Rias was surprised by what he had said, Kazuki then nodded his head and responded.

"That's very responsible of you, Nii-San. Now, who are you and what've done with my brother?"

Issei then glared towards Kazuki who started laughing to himself as he continued doing the rest of his homework, while Rias only smiled and stated.

"It seems the summer training camp was a success. Meeting other Devils in the Underworld seems to have been a big plus for you. We both seem to have learned and advanced forward a lot."

Issei then smirked with an appreciative expression on his face, but he was stopped as he noticed Koneko walking towards him and suddenly sat down on his lap. Issei then mad a shocked expression on his face and then asked.

"K-Koneko-Chan…?"

"Nyan~"

Issei's mind was completely blown as he was noticed how adorable Koneko looked with her Neko parts out and smiling at him.

" _Yeah! Cuteness is justice!"_

" _Oh, my god that's so adorable!"_

While both Issei and Kazuki found her completely adorable, Asia was teary eyed and Rias scowled towards her with narrowed eyes.

~Several Minutes later

Once the train finally arrived in the Human World, everyone started exiting the train with a refreshed smile on their face. Issei then started stretching his arms and turned his attention towards Asia.

"Well, we've arrived, we've arrived. Now then, let's return home, Asia…."

As soon as he turned around, he saw a mysterious young man suddenly approaching her and stated.

"Asia Argento…We finally meet."

"U-Umm…"

"Hey, hey, hey! What business do you have with Asia!?"

They mysterious young man completely ignored Issei's question and looked forward towards her, but Asia couldn't remember him.

"…So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time."

The young man then revealed his chest, which had a deep scar that was on it and Asia looked at him with her eyes widened.

"…That wound, could it be…"

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

"…."

The young man then continued his explanation and explained.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

Issei's eyes widened at what Diodora had said, Rias then looked towards him with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Diodora?"

Diodora then took Asia's hand and kissed her it, with Issei preparing to attack him until his next few words shocked him more than anything else.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologies that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. I want you to be my wife. I love you."

Issei's eye started twitching out of anger and he started gritting his teeth out of irritation, along with everyone else looking towards what happened with a shocked expression on their face.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Jeanne, Katase, Bennia, Isabella, Lavinia, Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Valerie.**

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Thirty-Three of the Twin Dragons, well I'm not going to do a not since not much happened…except for everyone's least favorite Devil arrived. So, until next time.**


	34. Start of the Second Term

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Twin Dragons. Now, let's answer some reviews:**

 **NinjaFan1331: Thanks.**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and you're correct he deserved more punishment than what he got after everything he did.**

 **Tcarson117: I'm glad that you like my story, and don't worry the next chapter is coming right up.**

 **Imperial-SamaB: Thanks.**

 **Judecarangan: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Also, thanks for the suggestion, do you know any good opening songs for the Twin Dragons.**

 **Ryujomaru15: I'm glad that you liked it.**

 **YumiKnowsBest: I wanted to limit the numbers, I mean they don't have to be with every single girl that the meet. And, I'm glad that you like the Twin Dragons.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: I never really though about that.**

 **Gundam 09: Okay, the next is coming up. And that will be coming soon.**

 **Guest: Yea, they'll definitely do something like that eventually.**

 **Now, that those reviews are done, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Start of the Second Term**

 **Inside of Issei's dream he was in an unfamiliar scenery, well for him what was about to happen would be more like a nightmare. He was currently standing was an elegant Japanese room with the floors woven exquisitely in straw. With an expensive looking vases and a beautiful traditional Japanese-themed garden, while making a peaceful noise.**

 **KONG**

" **Ise-San."**

 **Issei turned his head and saw Asia sitting in front of him in a formal position wearing a white kimono with her usual smile on her face, while bowing her head down. He looked at her with an impressed look on his face, but was stopped wondering why she was dressed like that. Until Asia had said to him, immediately shocking him.**

 **"Thank you for everything you have done for me. Today, I, Asia, am going to become a bride."**

 **And Issei made an absolutely shocked expression, while he screamed in his head at the idea of Asia marrying someone without any type of knowledge of it. He then heard both of his parents crying hysterically as Kazuki was consoling both of them.**

 **"Sob, Asia-Chan you have grown so much…."**

 **"Asia-Chan, you look beautiful!"**

" **It's alright Kaa-San, Tou-San. Truthfully I thought it'd be Nii-San."**

 **He then looked and noticed both Rias and Akeno were also crying at the idea of Asia getting married to someone, Rias then wiped away her tears and stated.**

 **"Asia, you know that you can come back to us at any time, right?"**

 **"Asia-Chan, you can leave the rest to us."**

 **He continued looking at everyone of them with a confused look on his face, but he shook it off as his mother had stated to him.**

 **"Hey Ise, you should say something to Asia-Chan. You adored her as if she was your little sister."**

 **SLIDE**

 **Issei then heard the door to the room beginning to slide open, and he turned his head to find someone he never thought that he would see.**

 **"Nice to meet you, Onii-San. My name is Diodora Astaroth. I'm a High-Class Devil and am super rich. Fufufu, you can leave Asia to me. I will definitely make her happy!"**

 **Issei's eyes started twitching with an annoyed look on his face after seeing Diadora standing in front of them again, but what annoyed him more was him revealing to marry Asia. Though despite him being annoyed by that fact, his parents were ecstatic about it.**

 **"What a handsome man! We don't have to worry about a thing!"**

 **"Yes, the fact that he is also rich makes him a good choice. Even when she starts getting on years she'll have a stable life."**

 **He was shocked by what his parents had said, but he was also shocked that both Rias and Akeno had agreed with them.**

 **"I have every confidence in Diodora, I know I can leave Asia to him."**

 **"Exactly."**

 **Diadora then picked up Asia bridal style and started walking outside of the door, while looking towards her with a refreshing smile on his face.**

 **"Now Asia, let's begin the ceremony. Let's head towards our bright future together!"**

 **"Ah! You! I didn't say you could leave!"**

 **Issei started chasing after both of them and shouting as they started walking outside of the room, but Asia only turned towards him and only waved with her usual bright smile.**

 **"Ise-San! You've taken good care of me up to now! I will definitely attain happiness~!"**

 **"Asia! Your Onii-San hasn't accepted this yeeeeeet!"**

" **Why I keep getting dragged into you odd dreams? And why does is always have something getting married?"**

 **Issei was then shocked after hearing a familiar voice in a familiar questioning tone and the scenery had immediately changed into pure whiteness. He then turned around and saw Kazuki standing behind him with a slightly tired look on his face.**

" **Kazuki, what're you doing inside of my dream?"**

" **How should I know? I somehow keep getting dragged into your dreams? What're you so afraid of anyway?"**

 **Issei looked at him with a shocked look on his face, but he then said with a slightly embarrassed look on his face and stated.**

" **I really don't want to see Asia going anywhere with someone else."**

" **You mean you don't want to see her go to Diadora?"**

" **Th-That's…."**

" **Why're you so afraid of just admitting it?"**

" **Admit what?"**

" **You're in love with Asia."**

 **Issei immediately spit take slightly at what Kazuki had just said, and he started making an embarrassed look on his face.**

" **Th-That's not… I mean…."**

" **Hahaha, I can't believe that the self-proclaimed Harem King is afraid of admitting his feelings. You're brave enough to fight against a Fallen Angel for Asia, straightforward enough to run headfirst into a party filled with High-Class Devils for the sake of Rias, fought against the Strongest Abyss Dragon in Past and Present for the sake of breasts, and fought against Kuroka-Chan who's on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil. And yet you still can't freely proclaim your feelings. You should know that…wait, I think you're starting to wake up."**

" **Wait, what were you about to say?!"**

" **Remember how timid I was when we were kids. I am the way I am right now, because I wanted to be as confident as you are. But, where did that confidence go?"**

 **After Kazuki had asked that last question, the dream that both of them were in started to shatter.**

* * *

"Ise-San. Are you okay?"

Issei had woke up in his new bedroom with Asia looking at him with a look of concern on her face, and wearing pajamas. Issei then started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he looked towards the clock in his room noticing that it was already morning. He then looked at Asia and asked.

"…Asia, you're still here."

"Yes. I'm right here? You were calling my name in your sleep."

At what Asia had said he released a sigh of relief, but as he was lifting himself up he noticed that he's been crying in his sleep. He then continued and looked towards Asia, while admitting to her as she made a confused look on her face.

"I had a dream where you got married. Sob, it was more painful than I thought."

"Ise-San you worry too much. It's okay. I'm not getting married any time soon."

"Really? I would die from loneliness if you left me you know?"

"Yes. It would be a very serious thing if Ise-San died of loneliness."

Issei started feeling elated as he saw Asia beaming at him with a big smile on her face, but he later started to hear something coming from his chest.

"…Unya."

His eyes widened slightly, as he looked down noticing that Koneko was sleeping peacefully on him wearing noting but a white shirt.

"…Nyan."

Koneko's ears started twitching in her sleep with her tail starting to trace a pattern in the air, Issei started making a blushed look on his face as he noticed how adorable Koneko looked. He secretly thanked the fact that she had moved into their house during the Summer Break.

"Anyway, I'm glad that Asia getting married was just a bad dream."

Issei sighed out of relief at the thought of it just being a normal dream, but he was stopped by Rias who was currently sitting down in the bed with letters in her hand.

"I seriously wish we can leave it as a dream."

"Are those letters?"

Issei looked towards the letter that were in Rias' hand, but he had already knew who those letters were addressed to and who they came from.

"Yes, the one who send them are Diodora Astaroth. It looks like they're love letters. Not to mention the movie tickets, invitations to dinner and product tokens. He also left some big presents at the entrance. How many times has it been now?"

Asia made an apologetic look on her face, feeling that it was her fault that those letters continued coming to their house. After Rias had destroyed the letters, she started consoling her telling her that it wasn't her fault, while Issei declared to himself.

"I will never give our Asia-Chan to him!"

* * *

 **At Kuoh Academy**

After summer break was over, the opening ceremony for their second term had ended, with the students of Kuoh Academy changing their hair and their appearance to signify the new semester. Most of the students were looking towards fives new people who were walking through the halls of the school.

With Sieghart who was wearing the male Kuoh Academy uniform, along with Konoka, Asuna, and Kiyoko who were wearing the female uniform. As they saw Sieghart walking down the halls, they started to squeal slightly as they saw him.

"H-He's so handsome!"

"He look so mysterious with his black hair."

At the attention that both of them were getting, Sieghart started laughing slightly to himself and stated.

"Well, Kazuki was right. The people here sure are lively, including the girls."

"Don't get any perverted ideas idiot."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?!"

Asuna started glaring towards Sieghart with an annoyed look on her face, while he started chuckling to himself at her reaction. After calming herself down, Asuna then asked.

"So where did that baka Nagi go?"

"He got a position teaching for the College Division, that guy actually graduated waaay before I started training as an Exorcist. And I was like twelve at the time."

"This is quite an awesome school, but I don't think that the other guys like you."

At what Kiyoko had said, he started looking around as he noticed the male students started glaring at him with a look of hatred. With his enhanced hearing, he started to listen in one what they were saying with an envious tone in their voice.

{What's this Bishounen doing with three beauties like that?!}

{Die, damn Bishounen!}

Sieghart laughed nervously at several of the threats that he was receiving from everyone, while they were all gawking at the three girls walking alongside him.

"A Chocolate, an Orange and a Silver Haired Beauties."

"Just look at those three!"

"Look at that cute girl and her chocolate hair."

[So cute!]

Konoka was smiling brightly at the attention that she was getting, with Kiyoko making an indifferent look on her face, while Asuna was sighing out of irritation.

"I can already tell this is going to be annoying."

"Asuna-San, you shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"What're you talking about Kiyoko-San? The only reason that you're here is because that perverted leader of ours is going here."

"That is also a factor, but I'm being placed as a 3rd year, so I can't be in the same class with him."

Kiyoko sighed slightly at the thought of not being in the same room as Kazuki, with Asuna looking at her with a deadpanned look. Konoka continued beaming with a bright smile on her face, with the thought of finally being able to attend an actual school with her friends.

"I can tell this schools going to be interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of both Issei's and Kazuki's homeroom class, Kazuki was standing at his desk with a wondering expression on his face. While Raynare sitting down next to him conserving with Asia, Xenovia and the other girls in the classroom, until she faced him and asked.

"So Kazuki-Kun where exactly are the other living, since they're not living with us?"

"Oh, they're living with Kiba had his mansion along with Gasper-Kun. He said that he'd love in the extra company, I just hope they don't start any trouble for him."

"Well, it's a shame that one is living with us."

"Who're you…? Wait, are you talking about Kiyoko? What's the problem with you two anyway?"

"We…just really don't get along."

Raynare started looking away with an annoyed look on her face, with Kazuki beginning to look at her with a calculating look on his face. Meanwhile, with Issei and his two perverted friends, all three of them were doing what they normally do, which was going over who graduated from being a virgin. With Motohama staying.

"Then graduate from being a virgin, right. Summer is like an obstacle for high school boys."

"Oh, Motohama. Did you get information regarding "that"?"

At Issei's question, Motohama nodded to him and he then answered to him.

"Yeah, Matsuda went to get the actual information right now."

"Heeeeey! Ise! Motohama! I got the information!"

Both of them had turned their heads as Matsuda had ran into the classroom with a rushed look on his face, he then responded angrily.

"Like we thought, Yoshida from the next class did it during the summer! And it seems like he did it with an Onee-Sama from third year!"

""That fucker!""

Both Issei and Motohama had responded with an enraged look on their face, but Matsuda had also added with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's rumored that Ooba from our class has also done it with a first year."

"Are you serious?! Ooba did?!"

Once they turned towards him with a rushed look on their face, the male student looked at both of them with a refreshing smile on his face and waved his hand towards them, which caused them to give make a look of envy. Issei then laid his head down on his desk with an annoyed look on his face, reliving what he went through over the summer instead of what he actually wanted to do.

"Smells like virgins."

The one who then appeared and laughed at the three of them was Kiryuu who was wearing a smirk on her face, while laughing at the three of them.

"Kiryuu! Did you come to laugh at us!?"

With a straight look she nodded at what they Motohama's question, she then laughed while laughing to herself.

"Fufufu. Since it's you guys, I'm sure you guys spent a worthless summer."

"Shut up!"

After noticing that she had walked into the classroom, Raynare looked towards Kiryuu and started waving towards her with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kiryuu-Chan!"

"Hey, Yuuma-Chan."

After both of the newly developed friends had acknowledged each other, Kiryuu then turned towards Issei with a question on her mind.

"By the way, Hyoudou. Lately Asia acts weird at times, do you know the reason for that?"

At Kiryuu's question along with a slight look of worry on her face towards Asia who soon became her best friend, along with how odd she acted during class. As Issei was looking towards her, he noticed that she was currently talking with the others, while laughing. But he then noticed Kiryuu looking at him with her cheeks slightly dusted red.

"What is it?"

"No, it's just that since entering the second term your popularity with girls has increased quite a lot. Well, the same thing could be said about Kazuki."

"Are you serious?! But why"

At what Kiryuu had said, Issei's eyes widened slightly out of shock at this new realization, with both Matsuda and Motohama looking at him angrily. After all they were known as the Perverted Trio, but the most perverted of them were becoming more popular.

"Your face has become more serious, and even from my eyes I can tell that your body has become quite muscular. There are girls who say that you've become more wild. While Kazuki's body has become more toned, and they're saying that he looks more confident than before. What exactly did both of you do?"

After both of them heard what Kiryuu had just asked them, they started reliving the inhumane training that both of them had went through over the summer. And being being trained personally by two Dragon Kings, who're both at the same level has the Maou.

""We've both been working out a lot! And nothing else!""

Everyone looked at both of them as they said the exact same thing again, but Kiryuu only shrugged her shoulder and stated.

"Well, I heard that we're getting a new teacher for our class."

"Huh, who is…?"

"Alright class settle down."

After hearing a familiar females' voice, which caused Issei, Kazuki, Asia, Xenovia to look towards who was walking into the classroom. It was revealed to be Kalawarner who was wearing a black business dress that came just above her knee, heels and with one of the buttons undone on her dress shirt revealing the top of her breasts. She then looked towards the classroom and smiled slightly, while the boys were looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kalawarner and I'll be acting your new Sensei from now."

[Sh-Sh-She's a total bombshell!]

"My what naughty eyes, but sorry my heart already belongs to another."

[Who?!]

The other male students made a shocked expression on their face by what Kalawarner had just told them, she then secretly winked towards Issei with a seductive smile. This caused him to blush with a slightly perverted look on his face as he eyed up her body, she then leaned against her desk and stated.

"Well, looks like we have a new student transferring to this class. And it's a girl."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?]

Everyone in the class started making a shocked look on their face at what Kalawarner had just said, with one of the students stating.

"Th-That makes six new transfers, those two in the 3rd years class, and now four new 2nd years. Along with two new teachers, what's going on."

For those who didn't know about the other new transfer students, but they didn't know about the other transfer in the 3rd years class. Kalawarner then turned her attention towards the door as she noticed someone standing outside and stated, with a smile on her face.

"Come in."

The new female student for the class then started walking into the classroom, with the boys making a joyful expression on their face.

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

They then started eying up the new transfer student, while Issei, Xenovia, Asia and Raynare made a shocked look on their face aside from Kazuki who was glaring at the male students who were eying her up body. Her chestnut hair now tied in twin tails, wearing the female uniform and the cross around her neck was shining.

"My name is Shidou Irina. Everyone, let's get along!"

As everyone were beginning to look towards her with an interested look on their face, while whispering about her.

"Kazu-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Before he could respond to her calling out to him, Irina had immediately tackled him into a hug and started rubbing her cheeks up against his. He then started feeling killing intent directed towards him from almost every male in the classroom, while he was ignoring them he only smiled towards her.

"It's great to see you again Iri-Chan."

"Hehe, I'm happy to see my boyfriend."

After she had said that in a cheerful tone, Kazuki started making a slightly nervous look after sensing the intense killing intent directed towards him from the males. Along with the angered look that was on the directed towards Irina from the female students, but more from Raynare who was gritting her teeth. The girls then shouted with tears overflowing from their eyes.

[Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

While the males in the classroom looked at him with an envious look on their face and shouted, with their voice laced with killing intent.

[Damn you! Hyoudoooooooooooooooou!]

* * *

~Several Minutes later

During the break, as every student in the classroom both started male and female asking Irina several questions. She were immediately pulled out of the classroom towards an isolated area, with the only ones were being Issei, Kazuki, Asia, Xenovia and Raynare.

"It has been a while Ise-Kun, and also Xenovia!"

Irina had smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Xenovia, who started smiling with a slightly pained look on her face.

"Xenovia! I'm glad you are doing okay! It might be awkward due to our positions but I'm truly happy!"

"Yes, it has been a while Irina. I'm glad you are doing alright yourself. Is it punishment that the cross you are wearing is giving some minor damage to me…."

After Xenovia had asked that, Irina had left go of her with an apologetic look on her face, Xenovia then asked her with a questioning look.

"What brings you here?"

"I transferred here by Michael-Sama's order. I will give more details after the lectures. I will be in the old-school building, okay?"

"And the thing about you and Kazuki dating?"

"It started near the end of the summer break."

Kazuki stated with a slightly embarrassed look on his face, while Irina was beaming with a bright smile on her face. Issei then looked at both of them with a slightly confused look on his face, but he smiled slightly and stated.

"Well, congratulations I guess. But, do either of you know who was the other transfer student?"

At Issei's what had asked them, both Kazuki and Irina shook their heads in disagreement to what he had asked.

"Then who was…?"

"Ise-Kun~"

He jumped slightly at the familiar voice that he had heard, he then felt a familiar pair of breast beginning to press up against his back. He then looked and noticed that it was Lucia who was smiling at him with a seductive look on her face.

"L-Lucia? What're you…?"

"Oh~ I thought it'd be a good idea to transfer here."

"I thought you'd be busy with Serafall-Sama."

"Hmm, if anything serious happens I can always teleport there instantly. So, it's no big deal…though Lucia wasn't exactly happy about it."

Issei started looking at her with a slightly confused look on his face, after seeing how nonchalant she was being about it. After a while, he had sent a text to Rias asking, "Shidou Irina and Lucia came, did you know about it?". She later replied, "…Yes. I knew about Irina, but I just found out about Lucia when she walked into my class."

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

After classes were finally over, everyone had gathered inside of the members of the Occult Research Club, including the new transfer students, their two new teachers along with Sona. Everyone were sitting down in their seats, but with Koneko taking her personal seat on Issei's lap.

"I welcome you all our school."

At them welcoming them to their school, Sieghart, Konoka, Asuna, Kiyoko, Nagi, Kalawarner and Lucia made their own introduction, with Irina finishing my saying.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Shidou Irina! Church…. No, I came here to Kuoh academy as a messenger of the Angels!"

As Irina was going on about giving her 'Gratitude to the Lord' and 'Michael-Sama was Great', everyone started to make a bitter smile on their face. Issei then leaned next to Xenovia and asked, with a wondering look on her face.

(H-Hey Xenovia.)

(Why are you speaking in a low voice?)

(Irina doesn't know about the death of God right?)

(At least she didn't know about it when she parted with me.)

As both of them were beginning to wonder whether or not she knew about the nonexistence of God, Azazel had plainly asked her without any thought.

"You do know about the death of "God from the Bible" right?"

"S-Senseiiiiiiiii! You can't suddenly ask her something like that!"

"Idiot. If she's here then she received the mission while knowing all about it. Listen, this place is one of the most important places among the territory of the Three Great Powers alliance. If someone affiliated comes here, then it means they are stepping foot in while having basic knowledge of it."

Irina had only agreed to what Azazel had stated, while sighing slightly.

"Of course Governor-Sama of the Fallen-Angels. Don't worry Ise-Kun. I already know about the absence of the Lord."

"You are quite tough. I never thought Irina, who has such a strong belief in the teachings, would come here without being shocked at all."

"Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The center of the world! Father of many creation dieeeeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping when I heard the truth from Michael-Sama! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Lord!"

Irina had started crying while hugging onto the table, with Kazuki beginning to scratch the back of his head with a nervous smirk on his face. Issei then looked towards him and asked.

"Wait, I'm wondering why didn't you break down like that. Even though our family weren't religious, you was a huge believer."

"Oh, trust me I was shocked, but I got out all my anger after using Kokabiel as a punching bag."

As she continued hugging onto the table, she was later approached by Asia, Xenovia and Yumi who felt the same way as her.

"""I understand how you feel."""

She then looked at all three of them, with all four of them immediately started hugging each other, since all four of them were still avid believers of God.

"Asia-San! I'm sorry for calling you a witch last time! I even said horrible things to Xenovia when we said our goodbyes! I'm sorry!"

"I don't mind. I'm hoping we can get along since we all love the same Lord."

"Same as me. That was also my fault for acting without thinking properly. I turned into a devil immediately after all. But I'm happy that we are reunited like this."

"Hehe, I guess this if the birth of the Church Quartet."

[Ah, Lord!]

After all four of them were done praying, Azazel then looked towards her and asked.

"Can I assume that you are Michael's messenger?"

"Yes Azazel-sama. Michael-Sama was troubled because only a handful of person from the Heaven's side is here. He said it's a problem if none of the staff is in this area."

"Oh yeah, Michael did say something like that. This location is active with the power of those from either Heaven or the Underworld, but the ones who are actually working here are Rias and Sona Sitri's group, and a small number of other people including myself. Well, it's functioning well enough with us but Michael said something so serious that he thinks someone from Heaven should also work here and said he would send someone. Heaven has already given a lot of support which is more than we can ask for. I said we don't need anyone but he said that he won't accept that and the one he decided to send is her."

Azazel then started sighing slightly, with everyone beginning to remember about how the territory only had Devils, some Fallen Angels. Suddenly, Irina had started to pray again, but this time she started glowing brightly with white angel wings sprouting from her back. Everyone except for a few looked towards her with a shocked look on their face, while Azazel smirked and stated.

"Your name is Shidou Irina correct? I guess you're apart of Michael's Brave Saints."

"Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. The total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called Brave Saints each with a position from an Ace to a Queen of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-Sama who would be the master."

"So what card are you then, Irina?"

Issei had asked her with a wondering look on his face, with Irina stating confidently with the symbol of an Ace appearing on the back of her hand.

"I'm an Ace! Fufufu, as Michael-Sama's Ace. I received an honorable position! I can even die! Even if the Lord is gone, I can continue to live if I'm Michael-Sama's Ace!"

"So the new support of your life is Michael-San, huh."

"Yes. It's better than losing yourself."

After Xenovia had said that, Irina smiled brightly and stated.

"Also Michael-Sama said he can see a special Rating Game between Evil Pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said that right now only the Angels of Seraph has them but in the near future High-Level Angel-Sama besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the Devils!"

At what Irina had said everyone else making a slightly shocked look on their face, while Azazel made an impressed look on his face.

"There are those among angels and devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the Human World."

At what Azazel had said, Sona had smiled slightly and looked towards Kazuki and stated.

"If that were the happen, I would be interested to match wits with Kazuki-Kun if he ever got his Brave Saints."

"Same here, Sona-Chan."

"Then would it be possible for us, the Gremory group, and the Angels who are using this game system able to have a battle?"

At what Rias had asked, Azazel then stated while twitching his neck.

"Maybe in the future it will. Even if I say that, not right away. At least ten years…or maybe twenty years. Well, around then would be a good time for you Devil Rookies and you will be able to enjoy it."

After Azazel had said that, Kiba made an interested look and stated with a slight smirk.

"Looks like we are able to enjoy it."

"C-Churches are scary…"

Gasper added with a scared look on his face, despite the treaty with the Three Factions, the Church were still doing their usual studies. Along with still doing their Vampire Hunts, since they've still haven't agreed to any alliance. Everyone in the room were then given permission to take down anyone who threatened the peace of the alliance, along with making sure that a new evil wouldn't arise. After that, Sona had stated slightly while smiling.

"Let's stop these types of discussions here and start today's welcoming party for our new transfers."

"All of the Devils! I have been looking at you as my enemy and have been eliminating some! But Michael-Sama said "We have to get along with them from now on, okay?", so I also hope I can get along with everyone! The truth is I personally wanted to get along with everyone! I would like to work hard as the representative of the Church! Please take care of me!"

Everyone started enjoying the welcome party being held for the newer members of Kuoh Academy, without a single worry in the world. And preparing for their new semester in school.

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Jeanne, Katase, Bennia, Isabella, Lavinia, Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Valerie, Seekvaira.**

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Thirty Four of the Twin Dragons, everyone starts their second year in Kuoh Academy with several newer additions to the school. This includes new teacher, new students, along with several of the dear members being both ecstatic and other being very unhappy about it. Well, the start of a new semester also means the start of new troubles. Well, until next chapter later.**


	35. Asia's Worries

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Twin Dragons. Now, before starting the story let's times to answer some reviews:**

 **NinjaFan1331: Thanks.**

 **Imperial-SamaB: Thank You.**

 **Sebastian: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Don't worry it's alright, I'm just glad that you like the story. And thanks for letting me know.**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and everyone's reaction to that part. You're right to be since Kazuki won't like the fact that someone created a fake copy of the Boosted Gear.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: I already have something planned for the Juggernaut Drive and the new mode that he will unlock. And you're right, both of them are similar to both Indra and Asura from Naruto.**

 **Judecarangan: Yea, things are going to get more hectic at this point of the story. Yea, he isn't the most well liked character in Highschool DxD and you can count on him getting a terrible beating. And thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Guest 2: I don't think that I could do a story like that.**

 **Ryujomaru15: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. And thanks for the compliment.**

 **Julbot15: I'm glad that you like the story so far. I kind of figured that would happened since I made their names so similar, but I'll fix that. And I'll make sure that the adventures of the Avalon Team will be enjoyable.**

 **DJDrake: I'm glad that you liked the story so far. And don't worry Kuroka will be making her appearance in the later chapters.**

 **Guest 3: Yea, I don't think that I can add another character to the Avalon Team. But, if you want to read about a descendant of Sir Lancelot. You can read my other DxD Story The Magic Knight, if you haven't already.**

 **Ahsoei: I'm glad that you liked the story and don't worry, I'll be fixing the grammar errors. The reason why I didn't add Koneko is because they have a more brother-sister relationship and I think that the same thing applies to Gasper and Valerie if I'm not mistaken.**

 **Sion Astal: Don't worry the update is coming right up.**

 **Pawnofriasgremory: That sounds like an awesome idea, I've actually been thinking about that for a while.**

 **Republic Che: Here comes the update.**

* * *

 **Asia's Worries**

Few days later, after the new teacher and students had transferred to Kuoh Academy. Asuna, Konoka and Sieg were transferred in the same class as Kiba. Nagi was transferred to teach the students in Kuoh Academy's College Division, but almost like his father he certain…issues with his female students. Finally with both Lucia and Kiyoko being transferred into in the same class as Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki.

Though almost a day after being transferred into their class, Lucia had to be detained by Sona for misusing her Power over Space to transport away Rias' bra during the middle of class. And was later punished by both Grayfia and Lucina.

Currently inside of the homeroom class of Issei, Kazuki and the others. Aika was standing in front of their class writing down who would be doing what for the upcoming Sports Festival. After writing down the next event she had turned towards the entire class with a questioning look on her face.

"Alright, who would be doing the Item Borrowing Race?"

"Yes yes! I will do the "Item Borrowing Race"!"

Irina had rose her hand up into the air and called out energetically. Seeing how she had reacted to wanting to do the event, Kazuki smiled slightly about at how she was getting used to the school and about how excited she was for the sports festival. However, he was stopped as he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning his head to the side and he saw that it was Issei with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't you think that this is kind of wrong?"

He had whispered to him so that no one else would be able to hear them.

"What is?"

"Well, the fact that we're all participating in the Sports Festival. Wouldn't it be kind of unfair to everyone else?"

Issei had answered truthfully to him. Kazuki could understand why he could be concerned, considering the fact that none of the other students could compete with any of them.

"Well, it's not like we can just skip the festival. And besides it's not like one of us is going to go over the top."

"You're actually forgetting about one person…who's known for going over the top."

Issei answered back as he directed his eyes towards a certain blue haired swordswoman who was currently talking with both Asia and Raynare with Irina soon joining into the conversation. Realizing that he was right about, Kazuki had grimaced slightly.

"I can actually see that, but it's not like she'll do something over the top."

Kazuki had stated with a slight nervous smirk on his face, but silently hoped that he was right about what he said. Once he was finished saying that, Kazuki had looked and noticed that he was wearing a blank look on his face. As Issei continued to make the same look on his face, Kazuki had begun to wonder what he was thinking about.

 _"I'm so gutless I can't even cope with this. How can I call myself the Harem King?! I can't get into the conversation with two Onee-Samas living with me! Nor the total bombshell Sensei who moved in with us after the start of the next semester! The same thing goes when I can't get into the conversion with either Asia or Koneko-Chan! The only person that I can come close to talking to in the house is my bastard of a twin brother and he's not the one I'm trying to talk with!"_

Issei had thought loudly to himself, as he unintentionally glared towards Kazuki who only glared back at him.

 _"What the hell? Why is he suddenly glaring at me?!"_

Kazuki had wondered to himself, but he then noticed Aika calling out for someone to do the Three-Legged Race. She directed her attention mischievously towards Issei who currently wasn't paying attention to what was going on with a slight glare in her glasses.

"Nii-San you're other twin is up to something."

"Huh?"

Issei had inquired as he looked at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Hyoudou."

Issei had turned his head as Aika had called out his name, before he could ask what she wanted her attention was caught towards his shirt sleeve.

"There's a tear under your armpit."

"Eh? Seriously?"

Issei had rose his hand and looked under his shirt sleeve, but he suddenly noticed what Aika had did after noticing that there wasn't a tear.

"Yes! It's been decided that Hyoudou will be doing the Three-Legged Race."

"Uwah! You tricked me Kiryuu!"

Issei had shouted with a look of annoyance, as Aika gave him a lecherous laugh in response. But, she ignored his cry and wrote his name down on the chalkboard.

"I tried to warn you."

"Shut up!"

"You will be doing the Three-Legged Race. And your partner is…."

Aika had begun to look around the classroom, as she was doing that Raynare was whispering something into her ear.

"Come on this is your chance, Asia."

"B-But, Raynare-San."

"Come on, you do want to get closer to Ise-Kun."

Raynare had continued to push Asia into become Issei's partner in the Three-Legged Race and she had soon nodded her head in agreement. Aika had pointed towards the blonde haired nun who held up her hand with a timid look on her face, after having Raynare tempting her to do it.

"We will have you and Asia doing the Three-Legged Race."

Aika had then wrote down Asia's name next to Issei's signifying that they'll be partners in the upcoming race.

Soon after the bell had soon ringed for the start of their lunch period. Issei, Kazuki, Raynare, Xenovia, Irina and Asia had soon met on top of the school's roof. Soon they began to each the lunches that they had brought for lunch, while they began to talk about the upcoming festival.

"So it looks like we're partners for the Three-Legged Race, Asia."

Issei had said with a wide smile on his face and he then picked up a piece of his food from his bento box using his chopsticks.

"Y-Yes, I just hope that I won't slow you down."

Asia had responded timidly with a look of nervousness on her face, but Issei had gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry we'll win the race for sure Asia."

Issei had responded confidently with Asia nodding with a bright smile on her face, after seeing that Raynare had smile mischievously.

"Well, Ise-Kun. You should know that the reason that Asia wanted to become your is that she lo…."

Raynare had began in a teasing tone, but she was stopped as Asia who had embarrassingly covered her mouth with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Ahh, Raynare-San!"

As Asia continued to cover her mouth with both of her hands, while wearing a reddened look on her face and Raynare only laughed to herself. After seeing what happened between the two friends, everyone began to laugh with an amused look on their face.

* * *

The very next day, the students of Kuoh Academy were all practicing outside for the start of the Sports Festival. The students who were within the same class as both Issei and Kazuki were dressed in their tracksuits practicing in another part of the school grounds.

"I challenge you Xenovia!"

"Bring it on Irina!"

Both Irina and Xenovia had challenged each other to a race around the school grounds with both of them were filled with a fiery spirit. Both of them began running at speeds that were impossible for a normal human, but what would you expect from a reincarnated Devil and Angel. And the only one who be able to compete against their class would be the members of the Student Council who were in the same years as them or the more physical members of the Avalon Team.

And suddenly as both of them were racing against each other, running up to them was a familiar blonde haired beauty and an equally attractive orange haired girl. Upon noticing them Irina had made a slight cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh, Yumi-Chan. And Asuna-Chan."

Irina had greeted her old friend and someone that she had hoped could become friends with in the near future Yumi had smiled back towards both her old teammates, however Xenovia had looked towards them with a slightly wondering look on her face.

"What're both of you doing here?"

Xenovia had inquired out of curiosity.

"I got bored so I went for a walk with Yumi. Then I both of you racing so I decided to join in."

Asuna had answered with a slight smile on her face, since most of all she herself had possessed a slight competitive streak.

"Then let see who'll win this race!"

Xenovia had yelled clearly enjoying the competition and began to pick up the pace.

"You're not beating me Xenovia!"

"Same here, Xeno-Chan!"

"I'm not losing to either of you!"

As the four of them began to race against each other, they were being spied on by two of the Perverted Trio and oddly enough excluded Issei.

"…But if they move that fast, it's hard to see the moment of oppai."

"Yeah."

Matsuda and Motohama had said as they were attempting to observe the movements of the four girls' breasts. But Motohama had looked towards Issei with a slightly confused look on his face, as he fixed his glasses.

"Why aren't you viewing the show?"

Motohama had asked.

"It wouldn't feel right that I look at Kazuki's girlfriend. I warn you guys he can be pretty protective and Asuna can be a bit violent."

Issei had answered surprisingly.

"Oh, what's your harmless little brother going to do?"

Matsuda asked as he continued to look at the four of them with perverted eyes.

"Good question. What am I going to do?"

After hearing that familiar voice, both Motohama and Matsuda had jumped out of both shock and slight terror. They turned around to see Kazuki standing behind both of them and starring at them blankly.

"Hah, we weren't doing anything!"

"Same here!"

After hearing their excuses Kazuki had continued to stare at them with his eyes narrowed slightly and both of them shuddered slightly.

""Well, we'll be seeing you later Ise!""

Both of his friends had ran away with a scared look on their face, Kazuki had laughed slightly and took a seat next to Issei.

"Was that all I had to do to get rid of them? I wish I had knew that a long time ago."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, it took me a long time to get used to you and your perverse actions. And besides it's not like they're my friends."

Kazuki had answered plainly, as someone began to approach both of them and that person had spoke out to them.

"Oh, Hyoudou. Kazuki."

It was Saji who had walked up to them carrying measuring tools and several other objects.

"Ah. Saji."

"Hey, Saji."

Both of them had greeted Saji with a slight smile on their face, but Issei had noticed the bandages that he had wrapped around his right arm.

"What's with that bandage?"

"Hmm? Oh, this."

Saji had undid the bandages a bit revealing many markings that resembled black snakes, after seeing that both Issei and Kazuki made a look of confusion.

"…What is that?"

Kazuki had asked suspiciously.

"When I asked Azazel-Sensei, he told me the cause of this was because when I battled with Hyoudou during the last game. Apparently connecting myself with the Sekiryuutei, who reached Balance Breaker and taking you blood had an influence on my body. It seems like the line that was disconnected from my body also reflected on the information of the Sekiryuutei had taken data of."

Saji had explained to them.

"You serious? Is It bad?"

"No, it seems like it doesn't have a bad influence. It's just that it's appearing on my body."

Saji then showed both of them a small purple jewel that had appeared on part of his arm that looked similar to the ones appearing on Issei's, Kazuki's Azazel's and Vali's Sacred Gears.

"…Maybe you got cursed?"

Issei had suggested lightly, but Saji had shuttered that the idea of being cursed.

"Uwaa … Don't say something like that! Did you know that Vritra didn't leave that much of a good legend?"

"You mean the thing about him being an Evil Dragon?"

Kazuki had inquired to Saji who was worried about the creature who currently inhabited his Sacred Gear. Though both of them had turned towards him with a wondering look on his face.

"Evil Dragon?"

"What're Evil Dragons?"

"I heard about them during the summer after Tiamat told me about them."

Both Saji and Issei had asked Kazuki with a wondering look on their face.

 **[That's a title that I've haven't heard in a long time. They are considered to be Broken Dragons who're nothing but battle maniacs who were the most brutal and vicious compared to other Dragon. They even desired to destroy the world along with themselves in the process. Each of them even possessed powers surpassing that of Tiamat.]**

Albion had spoke out much to Kazuki's shock and to both Issei's and Saji's confusion. After hearing the from the Dragon Emperor himself, Saji began to become more nervous than he was before.

"Are they still around?"

Saji had decided to ask with his expression become more terrified. Albion began to think it over before he had finally answered his question.

 **[As far as I know they're all dead, but if a piece of their souls remain they could revive themselves that's how dangerous they were. However, that could take centuries at most and so the only way to be rid of them permanently is to either seal away their soul.]**

Albion had answered to them, but he didn't realize that what he had had caused Saji to worry more.

"Hahaha, I think you scared him Albion."

 **[You're the one who suggested that I try and talk more.]**

Albion had replied to Kazuki. But as Saji was still shuttering after hearing that, however he was stopped as he felt someone wrapping their arm around his shoulder. After seeing that person's shoulder, he turned his head and noticed that it was the Exorcist himself Sieghart who was smirking at them.

"I couldn't help but here you guys talking about Evil Dragons."

Sieghart had suddenly said to them, while he still had his arm wrapped around Saji's shoulder with said person looking at him with a slightly nervous expression.

"Why? Do you know anything about Vritra?"

"I can tell you that you have nothing to be afraid about, compared to the others Vritra is more polite from what I heard. But if you have any trouble with your Sacred Gear, then you can just come to me for some personal training."

"Why you exactly?"

Saji was confused to why an Exorcist from the Church would want to train with him a reincarnated Devil who had barely knew each other. But Sieghart had smirked slightly before holding his hand out and lit a small black flames on the tip of his index finger something Saji had reacted to slightly.

"I know more about Evil Dragons than most people our age and I maybe the only person who can take on Vritra's power without being injured. And I was impressed by that fight that you had with Issei during that Rating Game."

Sieghart had answered to Saji with an impressed tone, which had caused him to blush slightly out of embarrassment. But he had only nodded and agreed that it would be a good opportunity for him to get stronger. And wanting to change the subject, Saji and wondered about what activity they would be doing during the Sports Festival.

"So what activities will you guys be doing?"

Saji had asked them.

"I'm doing the three-legged race. It's been decided that I'm doing it with Asia."

"I'm doing the relay race."

"And I'm doing the egg toss."

Issei, Kazuki and Sieghart had answered as they held their hands slightly up as they listed out what the were doing with smiles practically plastered on their face. After hearing that from them, Saji had stared at them with a look of envy.

"Ku! You lucky bastards! I'm doing the bread-eating race."

Saji had spoke out his envy.

"Saji what are you doing? Well will be checking the settings of each of the tents, so follow us quickly."

"We, the Student Council lake will manpower anyway so please work."

They heard heard both the spectacled President Sona and Vice-President Tsubaki of the Student Council had arrived lightly scolding him. And the four of them had noticed that their glasses were glowing in the glare coming from the sun, which had sent a chilling feeling down Saji's spine.

"Y-Yes, Kaichou! Fuku-Kaichou!"

Saji had rushed towards them and went to their side.

"Hey, Sona."

Kazuki had greeted Sona with a smile on his face and a wave of his hand, but Sona had blushed slightly a deep shade of red. She only bowed her head before wordlessly walking away with both Tsubaki and Saji following her. After that had happened, the remaining three of them had made a confused expression on their face. The usual composed Kaichou had reacted that way because Kazuki had just by him saying 'Hey' to her.

"Uh, I didn't expect that kind of reaction."

Sieghart has spoke out his confusion as he begun to scratch the back of his head out of confusion.

"She's never acted like this before."

Kazuki had added to his confusion, while he begun to think about the cause of what happened due to this being the first time that she hasn't returned a greeting.

 **[Vritra aye.]**

Issei had heard the thoughts of Ddraig going through his head and he begun to commence in a mental conversation.

 **Hmm? Ddraig, what do you mean?**

Issei had mentally responded to Ddraig.

 **[No. Don't worry about it. But it looks like the direct contact with me has fastened his awakening greatly. No matter how many pieces his soul was cut into, it will be a different story when it has start.]**

Ddraig has responded to his confusion, however it only made Issei even more confused than he was from the start.

 **I don't even know what you just said.**

 **[Close to you, there are Fafnir and Vritra. And you have met with Tannin. Looks like this host has strong ties with each of the Dragon Kings.]**

Issei had just stopped as he realized that Ddraig was currently talking to himself and he was stopped by him hearing a slight scream.

"Asia! Did your oppai develop during the summer holidays?"

"Kyaaah! Kiryuu-San! Please don't grope them!"

Issei was shocked as he noticed that Kiryuu was essentially sexually harassing Asia by groping her developing breasts, while she was struggling to get out of her grasps. Both Kazuki and Sieghart had looked away with a look of embarrassment their face, while Issei was staring with a blush on his face.

"Kiryuu don't turn Asia ecchi!"

Issei had demanded, while wearing a reddened look on his face. After noticing the look on his face, Kiryuu had smirked mischievously.

"Oh, what's with that face Hyoudou? Would like to see more?"

"Eh, w-what?!"

The decent part of Issei that wanted to protect Asia wanted to say no, but the other part of him wanted to scream yes. However, before he could even say anything further Kiryuu began to nibble on Asia's ear, while she continued grope her.

"Iyaaaaaah! Kiryuu-Saaaaan!"

Asia had let out a slight high-pitched scream as she was being further sexually harassed by her friend, after seeing that Issei had gained a slight nosebleed that he had covered with his hand.

Several minutes after that _incident_ both Issei and Asia were beginning their practice for the upcoming Three-Legged race, with both of them tying their legs together using rope.

"Asia! Let's practice!"

"Y-Yes!"

Both of them had agreed energetically.

"Okay, let's do it immediately Asia!"

Asia had made a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she wrapped her arm around Issei's waist, while he felt slightly embarrassed by having his arm around her soft waist. But both of them began to push those thoughts away as they began their practice.

"Now, one, two…."

As Issei began to count, while they had took a couple of steps forward their legs had became tangled up. And they had suddenly lost their balance.

"Uoo!"

"Kyaa!"

Both of them had let out a slight yell, with Issei quickly grabbing onto Asia so that she wouldn't fall onto the ground. After noticing that Asia wasn't harm, Issei had sighed out of relief.

"…H-Hmm…. Looks like I need to keep my rhythm the same as Asia's."

Issei had mumbled to himself, but he had looked towards Asia and noticed that her face was slightly red. He then noticed that his hand was touching something really soft and he looked down and noticed that he was unconsciously groping Asia's breasts.

"S-Sorry! It wasn't on purpose!"

Issei had stated with an embarrassed look on his face. However, he had to admit to himself that her breasts may have not has been as big as Rias' or Lucia's, but they had a good sensation. While Issei had felt slightly embarrassed by what had just happened, Asia had shook her head while her face was reddened by what had happened.

"…I-It's alright. But please tell me you will touch them beforehand…. I also need to ready for it…."

Asia had said slightly nervously, much to Issei's great surprise. Several perverted thoughts began to enter his mind, but he decided to shake it off and move forward with their practice.

"Let's resume our practice then."

"Y-Yes. But I'm sorry. I'm not that good with sports."

Issei had looked as he noticed that Asia felt down about not being that good at sports and that she felt like she would drag him down.

"Don't worry. We just need to have the same rhythm. It's teamwork."

"T-Teamwork?"

As he had mentioned teamwork to her, Asia had bent her neck cutely, which caused Issei to gush slightly at how adorable she looked. Upon getting over her cuteness, he had nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, teamwork. Let's let out voice reach out to each other and move step by step. We will run after we get used to it."

"Yes."

Both of them had agreed with each other, with the thought of his actual training going through his mind.

"Then let's do it once more!"

"Yes!"

After Asia declared that both her and Issei had started to practice again, they had started to get a grasp on each others' rhythm.

* * *

After school had concluded everyone had began to head towards the Occult Research Club, with Nagi heading towards the second-year group.

"Yo, Nagi. How is…whoa?"

After seeing Nagi heading towards them, Sieghart had smiled and waved towards him. But, they had looked at him and noticed that his professional clothing were all in tatters. Upon seeing him like that, Asuna had stared at him with a slight look of concern.

"Uh, are you okay?"

She had decided to ask, due to it looking as if he had just been through a large battle.

"My female college students are worse…than my father's female junior high students."

Nagi had terrifyingly answered her as he snapped his fingers with a faint glow surrounding his entire body, and his clothing were swapped out with normal ones. With his concealed staff appearing strapped onto his back.

"Are the girls here always like this?"

Nagi had asked worriedly. There was a deep feeling of despair going down his back fearing how far that his students might end of going. And both Kazuki who knew about how the girls of the school could be, both of them had nodded slightly.

"Pretty much."

Kazuki had answered to his question, while both of them had laughed nervously and caused Nagi to sigh slightly more worried.

"Ah, poor Nagi-Kun."

Konoka had said as she pat Nagi comfortably on his back, while also wearing a bright smile on her face. Nagi had begun to calm down at Konoka comforting him.

"Don't worry about it much Nagi, I'm sure that they'll soon settle down."

Sieghart had stated in an attempt to make him feel better, while beginning to laugh nervously. Once they had headed towards the Occult Research Clubroom, they had arrived to see everyone else who were wearing a serious look on their face. After seeing the look on their face, Issei had looked toward Rias and had decided to elaborate further.

"Did something happen?"

Issei had asked.

"Yes. Our opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided."

Rias had answered, which Issei could understand, since that's something that they needed to deal with. But what he didn't know was who they were battling against next.

"Our next opponent is…Diodora Astaroth."

After hearing who they were battling against, a look of shock had appeared on the faces of those who had just arrived. Throughout the rest of the day, no one had said much of anything due to the tension upon finding out who the Gremory Group would be fighting up against next.

Once their club activities were finally over, everyone had went to their own residences with the tension of their upcoming battle weighing down on them. And for a certain blonde haired nun, it would prove to be a very difficult match.

* * *

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

The next day both Asia and Issei were practicing for the three-legged race again, behind the gymnasium. The one who was currently assisting them was Serafall's Bishop herself, Lucia who was sitting down along with Xenovia who was helping them. From the help of both of them, the Pawn and Bishop has been getting their rhythm down.

"Auu! One, two! Hauuu! Three, four!"

Asia was working desperately trying to keep up with her more physical incline partner. After seeing the progress that both of them has made, Lucia had smiled.

"That's it, you two can stop now. Besides if Asia-Chan keeps going she might faint."

Lucia had instructed her two devil kouhai and so they stopped running, with Asia struggling more to catch her breath.

"Lucia-San, thanks for agreeing to help."

"Well, we fellow Bishops got to stick together. Plus, I can put the choreography lessons that Sera-Tan taught us to good use for once. Also, Asia-Chan don't worry about trying to keep up with him, just try and match each others' rhythm."

"Yes. You guys have quite a good rhythm now. Now let's have you guys run as if it's the actual race."

Xenovia had interjected after hearing Lucia give out her opinion, while fixing the ropes that were wrapped around ankles. As she was that, Issei had looked and noticed that Asia seemed to be a bit gloomy. Even though he already knew that it was about their next match with Diadora Astaroth, but he just had to make sure that she was alright.

"Asia, tell me what is concerning you."

Asia put on a confused face at his suggestion, and then tells me after thinking for a bit.

"…I don't regret saving that person back then."

Asia responded slightly more weakly than her normal cheerful tone, due to her healing him in the past her entire life had spiraled out of control and caused her to die at the hands of a fallen angel. However, Issei also knew that due to her kind nature there was no way that she could turn a blind eye. Thoughts of if there were a way for her to return to being a holy maiden begun to entire his mind and if were possible, he would do it in a heartbeat. However, he was scared about what her answer would be. Noticing the look on his face, Asia had looked at him with a look of worry.

"…Ise-San?"

After hearing her voice, Issei had looked towards her.

"You had a very serious expression just now. …You also looked sad…."

"…..Hey, Asia. If you were able to get your old lifestyle back, what would you do?"

"…."

She was shocked by the sudden question from him, as her eyes opened her eyes wide and after seeing the look on her face, Issei begun to mentally berate himself.

"I won't go back."

Asia had answered truthfully without hesitation as she continued to look at Issei with a bright smile on her face.

"I have asked Ise-San once before. I asked you "Can I stay by Ise-San's side forever?". Ise-San, you said "Yes", to me."

Once he heard her say that, the memory of what he told her just before the fight against Raiser had came back into his head. Asia then held her hands together and begun to speak her mind.

"I like staying in Kuoh Town. I also like attending Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Club. I also like Buchou, Akeno-San, Azazel-Sensei, Kiba-San, Yumi-San, Koneko-Chan, Gasper-Kun, Irina-San and Kiryuu-San. I also love …Ise-San, Kazuki-San and your parents. The new life I started in this city is something very important, and something I greatly love which makes it so wonderful."

Asia had told Issei how she truly felt about everyone with tears of happiness practically coming from her eyes.

"Yeah, Asia and I will always be together! I also won't allow you to get married! Asia, don't think too much about Diodora. No matter what happens, you know that you can say no if you don't like it?"

Issei had declared to her with his normal grin on his face, even though she was puzzled, Asia had nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes."

After hearing the conversation, between both of them, Xenovia had chimed in with an apologetic look on her face.

"…Asia. I want to apologies to you once again. The first time I met you, I said harsh things to you. I still regret it even now. …Asia, you treat me kindly. You said I'm your f-f-friend…."

Xenovia had apologized with her face slightly reddened, something that they realized that they've never seen too often. As she continued to bow her head apologetically, Asia had smiled and took Xenovia by her hands.

"Yes. Xenovia-San and I are friends."

After hearing those straightforward words, Xenovia's eyes had started to become moist with tears.

"Thank you. Thank you, Asia."

At the tearful scene that was happening between the two friends, Issei, Kazuki and even Lucia had begun to tear up slightly at this heartwarming moment.

"Uuuuuu! It really is touching…."

A familiar voice had came into their conversation and Kazuki had felt someone hugging onto his arm. Turning his head, he saw that it was Irina who had suddenly appeared with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Iri-Chan? Did you already finish your exercise?"

"Uuu, yes. I was lucky to finish and see this beautiful friendship. This also must be because of the guidance of the Lord and Michael-Sama…."

Irina had wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and begun to pray to the sky. After seeing that from his brother's girlfriend, Issei had sweatdropped slightly, but a question had came to his mind.

"If I remember, you haven't joined the Occult Research Club right?"

Issei had asked.

"Yes. I decided to join another club. Or rather, I decided to make one personally!"

"Really? So you're going to start up a club? What's it called?"

Kazuki had asked with a wondering look on his face. Hearing his question, Irina had puffed up her chest with pride and said loudly.

"Ufufu, be shocked by hearing its name! The club name is "Irina Shidou's salvation of love club"! Our job is simple! We will help those in need without receiving anything in return! Aaaah, I will be spreading my love to the sinful pagans for the Lord and Michael-Sama since I hold strong belief in our teachings!"

Irina had begun to pray to the sky with her eyes basically sparkling, while she made a weird pose. As she had continued to do that, everyone just started to stay blankly at her except for Asia.

"…Umm, yeah. Well, do your best."

Issei had said with an odd expression on his face.

"Leave it to me! Of course I will help out the Occult Research Club when it needs it! This time I will be helping out the Occult Research Club with the race between clubs because of Rias-San's request!"

Irina had declared as she banged her hand onto her chest, which they took as being an official member of the Occult Research Club.

"I'll ask just in case, but how many people are there in your club?"

"It's still only me and Kazu-Chan! Thanks to that it is only thought of as an association of like-minded people, so there are restrictions on the activities and funds given. I will have to start by convincing Sona-Kaichou first."

Kazuki had made a confused expression by her saying that he was a member of her club even though this was the first time that he has heard about it.

"When did I agree to join your club?"

"I thought that my boyfriend would want to join my club with me."

Irina had said with her normally cheerful smile on her face with her eyes practically sparkling, he knew that saying 'No' was something that he was incapable of doing. Everyone had laughed slightly at him about how he just gave up without even a fight, but they were silenced as Kazuki sent them a slight glare.

"Putting that aside, let's resume our practice."

Xenovia had interjected into the conversation between them and everyone had joined into their practice for the upcoming three-legged race.

* * *

"Fuu. I am a bit tired."

Asia had said out loud as she begun tug at her tracksuit a slight amount of perspiration was apparent on her face. Once their practice was done, they had decided to put away the ropes that they were using.

"How about we all go out somewhere with everyone after school?"

"Yes that sounds great!"

Asia had declared energetically, but at that moment….

SLAM!

Hearing the sound of the door behind them, turning around to see who had closed the door. Searching for the source, Issei had saw that it was Lucia who had her back facing the door. The first one to ask her was Asia who was making a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong? Lucia-San?"

"Asia-Chan. I just though that it was time that we 'flirt' with Ise-Kun."

After hearing that from her, Issei had first though that he had misheard her.

"F-Flirt?"

"It means you get your breast played around with by a boy you like."

Lucia had answered to hesitant Asia with a sultry smile on her face and after hearing that from her, Issei had begun to blush slightly.

"B-B-Breast…!"

The blonde haired nun had exclaimed with a high-pitched voice an a beet red face.

"Lucia! Don't try to corrupt Asia starting a conversation like this!"

"Ise-Kun, be quiet for a while. I will educate Asia-Chan first and your role will come after that. So warm up those hands, it will become very intense from here."

A combination of shock and confusion had appeared on his face.

"Asia-Chan don't you think that it's a good opportunity for you to catch up with everyone else."

Lucia had continued to explain it to the nervous blonde, while looking directly into her eyes and her hands on her shoulders.

"A-Auuuuu…! E-Even if you suddenly say that…."

"It's okay. It might be a bit ticklish at first, but I heard that it feels good afterwords~ If you do that, then you guys will be able to perform better in the three-legged race."

"…Is "combination" formed by doing that…."

Issei's face had dropped slightly as he heard Asia being convinced by the their silver haired upperclassmen.

"Asia, we are fellow Bishops and friends."

"Yes."

"So, let us "Flirt" together with Ise-Kun. It won't be scary if you do it together with, Onee-Sama."

"…Onee-Sama…. Y-Yes? I-Is that so…?"

With that their discussion had concluded and Lucia had looked towards Issei with a smile on her face.

"Then let's do it."

"Hold on! You mean suddenly in a place like this…! Well, I have in fact been admiring the atmosphere and the location of the storage room for doing it though!"

Ignoring his pleas, Lucia had took off her shirt.

PURUN.

Lucia's large bra cladded breasts were in clear view.

SPURT

Blood had spurt out from Issei's nose at Lucia beginning to strip in front of him and he had immediately noticed that her breasts were almost as big as Rias'. It didn't stop there, Lucia had reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

BOING!

Due to them not being suppressed by her bra anymore, her large magnificent breasts had appeared in front of him. Causing Issei to just stare at them with a perverse look on his face admiring their size, shape and the pink areola.

"Ufufu. I've never had anyone else touch these yet, so would mind being the first."

Lucia had said with a slight blush dusting her cheeks, which Issei had admitted made her look almost…innocent. Most of the time, Lucia would be more slightly more dominating than anyone else that he knew, but at that moment he saw her as a normal girl.

"You too Asia."

Lucia had went behind Asia and she begun to take off her track suit's shirt revealing the cute bra that she was wearing. She then reached her hand to the back of her bra and undid its hook revealing Asia's small yet still developing breasts.

"~Ah."

Asia had became embarrassed and covered her breasts using her arms.

"It's okay, Asia-Chan. If you're with the person that you want to be with forever, then there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Right?"

"Y-Yes! If it's Ise-San, then I don't mind."

"That's it. You don't have to worry about any interfering I placed a barrier around this place so no one should be able to sense us. Now why don't we get started."

"Owaaa!"

Suddenly Issei was pushed down to the ground and on top of a mat used for PE. Regaining his sense, he had noticed Lucia that Lucia had got on top of him with her breasts in front of him. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. Five of his fingers were buried them them and he felt great softness along with her erect nipples.

"Ise-San…. I don't want to lose to B-Buchou-San…."

Following the example of her senior bishop, Asia had sat next to Issei and placed his other hand onto her own breasts. Even though she wasn't as big as Rias or Lucia, she could still feel them with his five fingers.

"…Nnn…."

He had heard a sweet noise coming from Lucia's mouth.

"Like I thought, it is different when you touch it yourself. Now Ise-Kun. Both Asia and I are ready. You can start now."

Out of instincts, he had started to move his hands unconsciously and begun to move on their own as he begun to grope both Lucia and Asia.

""…Ahh.""

Both Lucia and Asia had let out a moan from their mouths with a deep blush forming on their faces, as Issei had continued to grope them.

"Th-This is…."

Issei had started, however….

* * *

BREAK! OPEN!

They were shocked by the sound of the barrier placed around the storage room was broken and the door had opened.

"When I heard from Irina-San that you two hadn't come out, so I thought that there was something wrong."

Turning their heads towards the source of the voice, the three students had noticed that it was their new teacher, Kalawarner. Seeing that her favorite student/crush with two other woman, had caused her to make a slightly jealous look on her face.

"Iyah!"

Out of embarrassment, Asia had hid behind Issei with Lucia looking towards Kalawarner with an annoyed look on her face.

"K-Kalawarner-Sensei, this isn't what it look like."

Issei had stated with a nervous expression on his face.

"So, you're not currently inside of the storage closet groping both Asia-San and Lucia-San?"

"Uh, I guess it's exactly what it look."

"I have to say that I'm disappointed…if you wanted a private grope session, then you should've came to her Sensei first."

Kalawarner had stated in a slightly seductive tone, which caused several perverse thoughts to enter his mind, due to his Sensei being a bombshell.

"Wouldn't it be better is Ise-Kun was with someone who's closer to his age…Obaa-San?"

Lucia had asked with a slight mischievous smirk on her face. Hearing her call her an old later had caused Kalawarner to gain a tick mark on her forehead, while also releasing killing intent from her entire body.

"What did you just say?"

Kalawarner asked with a dangerous smirk on her face. Even though she wore a smirk on her face, Lucia had stopped with a wondering look on her face.

"How exactly did you get passed my spatial barrier, no one other than…."

Lucia had stopped with a look of realization on her face. A familiar obscured figure had walked next to the blue haired fallen angel with a hand on their waist. The silver haired third-year had instantly knew who it was and she begun to sweat nervously.

"Hahahaha, please don't be…."

"I came here, because Serafall-Sama didn't have any business today, so I was able to get my first day off in a while. I am not like Onee-Sama, who gets to go to school and have fun with everyone else. For my day off, I wanted to spent some time with Kazuki-Kun, but I find out that my dear Onee-Sama is misusing our families' Power over Space yet again."

It was her silver haired younger sister, Lucina who was scolding her, while sending her older sister was all too familiar with in a tone that shocked everyone there. Receiving that glare from her little sister had caused Lucia to make an even more nervous look on her face.

"Lucina, you're giving you're giving Onee-Sama the 'Grayfia Look'. You know that Sera-Tan doesn't want you to become like her too much."

Even Issei and Asia who weren't even in trouble had begun to have a cold sensation go down their spines, due to the look that terrifies even the Maou who was nicknamed the Crimson Satan an the Strongest Devil. Lucina had started to approach her older sister with a cold look on her face and begun to pull her outside of the storage room by her cheek.

"Come along Onee-Sama, this time I personally give out your punishment."

"Owowowo, pleash don't shay what like Gwayfia-Onee-Shama. You're really starting to scare me."

Lucia had begged as she was walking away, while being pulled away by her little sister. Both Issei and Asia, even Kalawarner had looked at her with a shocked look on their face.

"For a moment, didn't she…."

"…sound just like…."

"…Grayfia-San?"

Issei had started, Kalawarner had added and Asia had finished with a scared look on their face. They all feared how much she will become like her in the future.

* * *

After school, inside of the Occult Research Club everyone were meeting for club activities. Sitting down on one of the couches was Issei who was wearing a smile on his face as he relived the sensation of feeling both Lucia's and Asia's breasts before they were interrupted by the silver haired younger sister. Thoughts of how big Asia's breasts might get within a couple of years had also entered his mind.

"…A lecherous face."

Koneko who was sitting down on his lap as her own personal seat had pinched Issei's cheek with her usual look on her face.

"Ovch, it vurts Koneko-Chan…."

"Perverted Idiot."

Asuna had pointed out blandly with an annoyed look on her face. Hearing the cold comment that she sent him, it had almost felt like an anvil had fell down on his head. Also inside of the room were the rest of the members of Kazuki teammates with Konoka also sitting next to Asia and got caught up in their own personal conversation. Even though they've only knew each other for a couple of days, they bonded immediately due to them having the same position in their different groups and their interests in cute animals.

"Aw, Asia-Chan. I was wondering if I could meet your familiar."

"I don't mind Konoka-San."

"Muu, I thought that I said call me Kono-Chan."

Konoka had pouted had, causing Asia to only nodded her head in agreement.

"Looks like everyone has gathered."

After seeing that everyone had already gathered inside of the room, she took out something that looked like a video. What was it about? That question had entered their mind.

"It's a video recording that has the matches of the young devils. Our match against the Sitri group is also on it."

Answering their unanswered question, the video had the recording of the Rating Games that the other Young Devils had with their peerages. They were all preparing to watch the match on the monitor that was being prepared by Azazel.

"Not just you guys, but the other Young Devils also had a game. The House of the Great-King Bael and Maou Asmodeus' House of Glasya-Labolas, House of Arch-Duke Agares and Maou Beelzebub's House of Astaroth. Each of them had a match after yours. This is the recording of those matches. It's the video of your rivals so watch carefully."

[YES.]

Everyone within the Gremory Group had answered seriously. And even though the members of the Avalon Team had nothing to do with the Rating Game matches, they couldn't help but be curious. As Azazel begun to play it, he looked towards them and stated.

"First is the match between Sairaorg…. House of Bael versus House of Glasya-Labolas."

It was between the Strongest of the Young Devils and the devil that Kazuki had a short confrontation with. In the video, several hours had passed as the match continued the looks on the Gremory Group had changed to being far more serious. This was due to the overwhelming power possessed by the Strongest Youth, Sairaorg Bael. In the video, Zephyrdol was being pushed back by the next head of the Bael. After losing off of his piece, he had foolishly taunted Sairaorg into a one-on-one battle.

Feeling overwhelmed by his attack, Zephyrdol had launched several defensive barriers, but they were all shattered by Sairaorg's fist almost like paper. From the attacks that Sairaorg had launched had caused the surrounding area to shake with just a combination of punches and kicks.

"…The one who was called the wicked one. The new heir of the Glasya-Labolas, who is hated, can't even put up a fight. He's someone of that much caliber, that man Sairaorg Bael."

Kiba had said with narrowed eyes, even thought he was known at their groups Ace member. Even he was taken back by their power and speed possessed by Sairaorg.

"Damn, this guy is hardcore!"

"This is completely awesome. I never thought that I would see a Devil who fights like this, I'm not even fighting yet I'm getting hyped!"

Asuna and Sieghart however, were both completely impressed by the power possessed by Sairaorg. But, Gasper on the other hand started to cling onto Issei's arm with a scared look on his face after witnessing the overwhelming power that he possessed.

"Rias and Sairaorg. Both of you have too many one-on-one battles even though you guys are Kings. Basically, the King can just have their pieces march forward while the King doesn't move. You do know that the game will be over if the King is taken down, right? Maybe those who carry the blood of House of Bael are hot-blooded."

Azazel had stated, while sighing. But Rias' face had gone red out of embarrassment.

"By the way, how strong is that Yankee devil?"

Issei had asked.

"If we didn't limit it to the current six Houses, then he wouldn't be weak. But since the former heir died in an accident, he participated as a representative…."

"In the ranking produced by the Game committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Gremory is ranked third, Astaroth is ranked fourth, Sitri is ranked fifth, and Glasya-Labolas is ranked sixth. It's the comparison of average rank of their strengths, including the King and their servants. Though each of them turned the result around after having a match."

Akeno had added.

"But only Sairaorg Bael is excelling…. That's what it means, right Buchou?"

Rias had nodded at Issei's swords.

"Yes. He is a monster. It's said that "Maybe he will rise up in a short time when he participates in the official game?". In other words, you can say that our fame would increase if we defeat him."

Rias had answered with determination.

"Is he stronger than Raiser?"

Issei had asked, but before Rias could answer Kazuki had interjected.

"Nii-San you won against Raiser before the summer training session. Seeing him during this match, there's no doubt that a fight between him and Raiser would be beyond one sided. Without knowing how strong he actually is Sairaorg-San is probably still stronger than you in Balance Breaker even with your training with Tannin."

Kazuki had answered nonchalantly, much to Issei's dismay hearing that he might stand a chance even if he was in balance breaker.

"Well, I will show you the graphs. They're the ones that are distributed to each faction."

Azazel had activated his magic and a holographic vision of a graph in the air. On the graphs the faces of Rias, Sona, Sairaorg and the others had appeared on them. Each of the graphs has the category Power, Technique, Support and Wizard on them. On the graphs, Rias, Sona and Seekvaira were fairly high, with Sona being a bit higher than Rias.

For Rias' graph, the Wizard category for her demonic power had increased the most and the Power category increased fairly high. Other categories like Technique and Support were above the mid-point of being a bit above average.

While Sairaorg had the lowest out of the Youth Devils when it came to Support and Wizards, but what shocked them was how high his Power was to the point where it hit the ceiling of the Occult Research Club room.

"Sairaorg didn't even fight seriously in the one on one battle against Zephyrdol."

Azazel had stated out to them.

"So this person, Sairaorg-San, must be a genius as well, then."

Issei had responded, after seeing how strong he was without even possessing a legendary dragon, using his demonic power or even a weapon. However, Azazel had shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Sairaorg is the first pure devil from the House of Bael who didn't have any talents. He also couldn't inherit one of the traits passed down from the House of Bael, the power of destruction. The ones who strongly inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings."

Hearing that from him, everyone were shocked by what they heard.

"But he's the strongest within the youth right?"

"By doing something, which pure-blooded devils who inherited the gift passed from their clan normally wouldn't do, he surpassed the geniuses."

"Normally wouldn't do?"

Azazel had then looked straight towards Issei.

"Intense amount of training that is. Sairaorg is a rare pure-blooded devil who attained power by doing abnormal amounts of training. He only had his own body. So he trained it to the extreme."

Issei's eyes widened after hearing that the power that Sairaorg had possessed, which surpassed the high-class devils who had great talent had came from nothing but his own intense training.

"He was being beaten and kept on being beaten since he was born, and continued to get defeated. Among the high-class devils and pure devils who are colored with a brilliant environment, he was the one who was walking in a muddy and bloody path."

Azazel had explained to them with a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"A talentless person to become chosen as the next heir. Do you know what an exploit that is? He's the real deal since he knows the great difference between humiliating defeat and the happiness of victory. Well, in Sairaorg's case his strength also comes from something which is a secret, though."

The video of the match had ended in Sairaorg's victory. They also noticed that Zephyrdol had hid himself in the shadows after the match had ended, while also in tears. "Yankee guy is pathetic!" Even though that had entered some of their minds, after seeing the match none of them could even laugh as they were also being oppressed by the next head of the Bael Clan.

"I will tell you guys before hand, but after your fight with Diodora, your next opponent is Sairaorg."

"Are you serious!"

Issei had asked.

He was shocked about how early that they would be fighting against the strongest Young Devil.

"Is it not a bit too early? I thought we would fight Glasya-Labolas before him."

"He's no good now."

After hearing her question answered by Azazel, Rias had put on doubtful expressions.

"Zephyrdol was crushed in his match against Sairaorg. His soul was carved with fear in his match against Sairaorg. He won't be able to fight now. Sairaorg has crushed his heart. His mind. That's why the rest of the matches will be done with the remaining participants. The house of Glasya-Labolas ends here for the matches among the youth."

Everyone had watched as all of the pride that Zephyrdol had possessed due to his status and demonic power was crushed in that one match.

"You guys also should be careful. He will come at you while having the high spirit of crushing the mind and spirit of his opponents. He really is trying to become a Maou. Not even a slight hesitation or the will to give in lies in there."

Azazel had warmed them, something that they all had took account of.

"First, we need to focus on the next match. We will also watch the video of the Astaroth whom we will be fighting next. I heard that they defeated their opponent, the next heiress of the Arch-Duke, Seekvaira Agares."

"What she had lost?"

Kazuki had suddenly spoke out. After meeting her for the first time, he didn't think that she was weak in terms of demonic power.

"Just how strong was her opponent?"

"Sona who gave us a hard time received a gold star mark, and like Akeno said earlier the Astaroth who defeated the second rank Agares received a big gold star mark. It certainly is regretful, but it was the rank given before the match began and they were nothing but predictions. So no one can tell what will happen when the game begins. That is Rating Game."

Rias had asked Kazuki's question, but like him she couldn't help but be shocked by what she had just heard from Azazel.

"But I never thought that Agares would lose."

She had attempted to play the next video, but….

* * *

FLASH!

A magic circle meant for transportation had appearing in the middle of the floor.

"Astaroth."

Akeno had said out with everyone making a confused look on their face. Appearing in the middle of the room was Diadora Astaroth himself with a refreshing smile on his face.

"How are you doing? It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia."

Hearing that, Asia had shook slightly.

Due to the intrusion, the ones currently sitting around the table were Rias, Diadora and Azazel who sat there as the Occult Research Club's adviser. After she poured him a cup of tea, Akeno had sit down next to Rias who was looking at Diodora with a look of suspicion on her face. While they sat around the table, everyone else were leaning against the wall.

"Why do we have to stand here, while they talk?"

Asuna had whispered out with an annoyed look on her face.

"This is official business between two High-Class Devils, so it's to be expected."

Sieghart had answered with a slight sigh escaping his mouth. Something Asuna took as him being annoyed by her question.

"Calm down Asuna-San, this won't take much long."

Kazuki had said with a reassuring smile on her face. During their meeting, Asia was next to Issei with a very troubled look on her face. Noticing the look on her face, Issei had reached his hand out and grabbed a hold of her hand. Issei could feel her hand continuing to shake. Diadora had sent out a gentle smile towards Rias and he just got straight to his point.

"Rias-San. I will say it straight forward. I would like to "Trade" Bishops."

Due to the Rating Game System of Chess, it was possible for Kings to trade their pieces for their used or unused ones. After hearing that Gasper had made a terrified look on his face.

"Iyan! Is he talking about me!?"

Hearing that from him, Issei had tapped the top of his head with his fist.

"Of course not."

Issei had answered with a blank look on his face, but his expression changed after feeling Asia's grip on his hand begun to increase knowing who Diodora was obviously talking about.

"The servant I am seeking from Rias-San is…the Bishop Asia Argento."

Diodora said out without the slightest bit of hesitation and after hearing that Issei had gained an annoyed look on his face.

"The one I will be arranging is….."

He had attempted to pull out a catalog of the one he was going to trade with her, but Rias held her hand out and stopped him.

"I thought so. But I'm sorry. I thought that I should say it before you show me that catalog with your servants, so let me say it before hand. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your Bishop doesn't match up with mine, but I just simply don't want to lose Asia. She is my important servant devil."

Rias had declared with a serious expression on her face.

"Is it because of her ability? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?"

He had asked without caring about the look on her face, something that had annoyed those in the room.

"Both. I think of her as my little sister."

"Buchou-San!"

At Rias' declaration, Asia had put her hand over her mouth with teary eyes.

"We live together. Having my affections deepen and not wanting to let go of her won't be a good reason? I think that is a good enough reason. I can't understand you for trying to get Asia through me with such a method, Diodora. Do you understand the meaning of a proposal?"

Rias had added with a smile, but her eyes had great intensity behind them. Even though Diodora had smiled, it had made those in the room feel odd.

"I understand. I will return for today, but I will not give up."

After saying that Diodora had got up and then walked towards everyone who stood at the wall, but to be more specific he walked towards Asia. He got onto on of his knee and tried to take her hand.

"Asia. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what."

Hearing that Issei had clenched his teeth and gripped Diodora by his wrist before he took Asia's hand.

"Hey, I don't care who you are. You don't…."

Issei had declared strongly, but was stopped after being glared at harshly by the green haired devil and only slightly revealed his true nature to them.

"Can you let go of me? I feel a bit sickened to be touched by a filthy dragon."

Diodora had declared as he snatched his hand away from Issei with a sickening smirk on his face, something that caused Issei to glare at him annoyed.

SLAP

Hearing him talk about Issei like that, Asia had slapped Diodora across his face leaving a mark on his face.

"Please do not say that about Ise-San!"

Asia had shouted out. Everyone were shocked by what she had just did, but some of them had secretly smiled about what just happened. Except for Diodora who didn't lose his composure.

"I see. I understand. Then how about this. In the next match, I will defeat Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei. Then I would like you, Asia, to answer my love….."

"There is no way I will lose to you."

Issei had declared out to him with his fist clenched tightly.

"Sekiryuutei…Hyoudou Issei. In the next match, I will defeat you."

"Diodora Astaroth. I will show you the power of the dragon that you called filthy to the extreme!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the long awaited Chapter Thirty-Five of The Twin Dragons, it is the start of their Upcoming Sports Festival with a specific group going through their separate preparations. With Issei and Asia going through their practice for their Three-Legged Race and then being locked inside of the storage room by Lucia, who was then reprimanded by her little sister. Finally, the upcoming battle between the Gremory and the Astaroth will be coming room. Well, until next time. Also, I am sorry for not updating this story soon than I originally did before.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Jeanne, Katase, Bennia, Isabella, Minako (Oc), Mari (Oc), Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Valerie, Seekvaira**


	36. Interview in the Underworld

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Twin Dragons. Now, before starting the story let's times to answer some reviews:**

 **ARSLOTHES: I probably won't switch her over to Kazuki.**

 **Hellspam: Yep, I think everyone's waiting for his death. And beware to Serafall, she may soon awaken her full Grayfia.**

 **Ryujomaru15: Thanks, I wanted to work in some funny moments.**

 **Ahsoei: Well, chapters can't all be without some mistakes.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. Well, I may have one style in mind for him and you're right he isn't the type of person to rely on just one weapon. (Also, I'm not familiar with Shadow of Mordor). I already have something planned for their future development. And same here, I hope that you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.**

 **Zombie-Chan: I have thought about it and I'm not opposed to doing that.**

 **Guest: I haven't really decided to make the similar to those two that's just how everyone who read the story had portrayed them as. And I don't think that would be possible.**

 **Guest 2: I think that I can do that.**

 **ExienFrost290: Thank, I'm glad that you liked that.**

 **Guest 3: I guess that it would be just like how they would normally react when they fight.**

 **Anon: I'm updating it now.**

* * *

 **Interview in the Underworld**

"High-Class Devil huh…."

Issei wondered out loud to himself during his late-night work as a Devil answering his clients' requests, while riding on his bicycle. Due to his training in the Underworld in Tannin, his demonic powers had grown to the point where he could use the teleportation magic-circle, however…as one of his clients commented, "It's weird having you appear through the normal methods, I'm used to you appearing through bicycle." Hearing that he sighed slightly as he became known as the 'Bicycle Devil'. After wanting to be able to travel through a magic circle like normal, but now stuck riding a bike.

As he rode on his bicycle down the street, he began to think about how he was treated as a Low-Class Devil by the other High-Class Devils born into their status.

"Well, they won't think that about be anymore as soon as I become a High-Class Devil. Yea! Then after that, my dream of becoming the Harem King will come later! I'll show everyone! I'll become a Devil of the Highest Class with just sheer hard work and I'll show them all, but first I should knock some sense into that bastard Diodora."

Issei had declared with a confident smirk on his face. He then stopped his bike in front of a vending machine, after stopping he paid for a sports drink and opened it. Taking a seat on the bench, he began to take a bit gulp of the drink. Issei then let out a large breath of relief.

"Buha! Sports drinks taste good."

Issei had declared with a big grin on his face, as he was about to take another sip. He stopped after sensing a very unsettling presence. Jumping up from off of the bench, Issei had turned around and got into a fighting stance. He looked and was surprised that it was Arthur who was dressed in clothing different from his usual gentlemen attire with Caliburn currently sheathed on his side, however, Arthur returned his greeting with a slight smile.

"Hello, again. Sekiryuutei-dono."

"I remember you, your names Arthur. Why are you here?"

At his question, out of confusion, Arthur had only looked at him with a refreshing smile.

"Well, I came here to escort Vali."

"It's been two months, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei was immediately on alert after hearing the new voice, turning his head against he saw that this time it was Vali who was dressed in a white shirt.

"I heard that you were capable of gaining a greater mastery over your Balance Breaker, I can also tell that your demonic power has risen more. That makes me happy."

Hearing Vali's comment, while he smiled slightly Issei had narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yo, the Genius Maouryuukou. Do you want to continue from where we left off?"

Issei had asked as he was prepared to activate his Boosted Gear, however, Vali only waved him off.

"You are quite aggressive today, Issei Hyoudou."

"You and the Khaos Brigade are a major hindrance to my plans in the future."

"To become a High-Class Devil. Even if you choose not to worry about it, I think that you will become a High-Class Devil in a few years. With the battle against the rest of the Khaos Brigade maybe even sooner."

Though Issei was slightly happy that he was complimented by one of his rival whom he desired to surpass, but Vali had then added.

"I didn't come here to say that today."

"Then why did you come?"

"I heard that you will be having a Rating Game match. And that your opponent for the match this time is the heir to the House of Astaroth."

Even though he was surprised that he knew about their upcoming match, it didn't really surprise him much.

"What about it?"

"You should be careful."

Hearing that word of advice from Vali, Issei had dropped his stance.

"…What do you mean?"

"You saw the recorded video, right? The match between the House of Astaroth and the princess from the Arch-Duke."

Issei had thought about what Vali had asked him. Soon after the memory of them viewing the match had come back into his mind. Even though Diodora had won, there was something off about how he won his one-on-one match against Seekvaira. During the match, Seekvaira originally had the advantage over him, however, within the climax of the battle he suddenly gained a sudden power-up and begun to overwhelm Seekvaira and her Peerage, while originally being supported by his own servants.

Seeing the match, everyone had gained their own suspicions about him suddenly gaining a drastic increase in his demonic power during the climax of the match. Even showing off demonic power that surpassing Rias' own.

"Well, it won't get through the skulls of those High-Class Devils if it's coming from my mouth. So I thought that it might be okay for you to know it."

"So you're saying that something that happened during the Rating Game match that the higher ups don't know about?"

"I'm positive that Azazel and the others had already realized it. I'm even more sure that your brother realized it since he's already familiar with that kind of method."

Vali had answered to Issei, who then only looked towards them with a wondering look on his face.

"But, there is one thing that I'm confused about."

"What is that?"

"I was certain that Bikou would be the one with you, but I'm actually shocked that it was him."

Hearing that come from Issei, Vali had laughed slightly along with Arthur who then looked towards him with an answer for that.

"Well, you see Sekiryuutei-dono. The answer to that is…."

* * *

Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy, inside of the gym, the members of the basketball club were all currently leaving after they were done practicing. But one of them had stopped and looked towards Kazuki who had remained after their practice was done.

"Oh, Kazuki are you cleaning up? Do you want any help?"

"It's alright, Kei-kun. This won't take long. So you guys can just go home."

"Thanks, Kazuki. Hahaha, but I guess that we should be calling you Taichou."

After hearing him calling him their captain, Kazuki had become slightly embarrassed since beforehand he was already elected as their captain. Shaking off the embarrassment, he had smiled towards his fellow player and waved him off.

"Just make it home, I can take care of everything from here."

"Yea yea, later. Kazuki-Taichou."

Kei had walked off with a slight smile on his face, as he slung a duffel bag over his shoulder. After he noticed that everyone had officially left the area, he had kicked the basketball up into the air and caught it in the palm of his hand. Throwing it up into the air and catching it in his hand for a while, until he finally turned around and threw it hard at whoever was standing further away from him.

With a single hand, that person had caught it with one hand.

"It's been a while, Hakuryuukou. Or do you prefer Taichou?"

The person standing behind him was revealed to be Bikou who was dressed in normal clothing aside from his Chinese armor. Even though he was looking at Kazuki with a natural look on his face, Kazuki in return only gave him a calculating look.

"What're you doing here? Just so you know Kuoh Academy as a very strict no animal policy."

Kazuki had plainly stated with a slightly unemotional look on his face.

"Hahaha! I just came here to…."

Just as he was about to say something, Bikou had noticed that Kazuki had vanished with a single movement forward. Sensing an attack coming from behind him, Bikou had ducked dodging a roundhouse kick by Kazuki from behind.

"Whoa, that was fast."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Kazuki had declared as he charged forward towards Bikou, he began using very fluid movements in close quarters combat against Bikou. In response, Bikou began to either dodge or deflect the several attacks that Kazuki was throwing at him. Stepping close enough to him, Kazuki had placed the palm of his hand on his closed fist and thrust his elbow forward. Before Kazuki's attack could reach him, Bikou had stepped back gaining some distance away from him.

"Hahaha! It looks like my former student learns some martial arts! I'm so proud."

"You know if you weren't mind boggling annoying that would sound more endearing."

Kazuki answered as he pushed him backwards.

Currently with Issei, Vali and Arthur. Arthur suddenly became suspicious sensing someone coming in their direction.

"Who's there?"

Taking note of Arthur's suspicions Vali turned in the same direction. A shadow appeared in front of the three of them, with Issei already knowing who it was. It was one of his 'odd' regular customers, a "daughter born from a man" with unbelievable amounts of muscles and wearing a gothic Lolita clothes along with cat ears on his head. It was Mil-tan?! Seeing his sudden arrival both Vali and Arthur had to look at him twice.

"Nyo."

Raising his hand up, Mil-tan greeted raising his hand in the air.

"Judging from its ears, is he a Nekomata? Even I couldn't sense him until he came closer. Is it senjutsu?"

"No, that is…. I'm having some suspicions about this."

Issei marveled on the expressions that were on the perplexed faces of Vali and Arthur. And soon again, he became amazed by Mil-tan.

"Well, who cares. Let's return Arthur."

Saying that both Vali and Arthur began to walk away before being stopped by Issei.

"Wait. You came here just to tell me that."

"I was nearby, so I decided to warn my future Rival-dono."

"So long, Sekiryuutei-dono."

After saying his farewell to Issei, both Vali and Arthur walked away. Issei made a wondering look on his face after seeing how they could just appear in front of him and just walk away just like that.

 **[Your rival is a weird one.]**

 **I also think so!**

 **[Well, you are also quite weird as well.]**

 **Issei fell slightly after hearing his partner saying that rudely.**

 **[But, I'm having fun.]**

 **What's this all of a sudden?**

 **[It feels like you speak to me the most out of all the possessors I ever had. You are the first host whom I think I have fun having conversations with.]**

 **That's because I'm clueless and I need to ask many things, or else there are lots of** things

 **[…Maybe that's a good thing. You don't treat me like a tool, but as a single being.]**

 **You aren't a being!? I'm rather shocked at that instead! Ddraig, you are a Sekiryuutei are you not? A-Am I wrong?**

 **[Kukuku. You sure are a weird one.]**

Sighing at what his partner said, Issei begun to walk home after saying goodbye to Mil-tan.

* * *

"I see. So that's what Vali told you."

After arriving home, Issei had gone inside of his bedroom sitting next to Rias near the bottom of his large bed. Taking in what he said, Rias put her hand under her chin with a wondering look on her face.

"…If he entered this town, then we should have known about it…. But we can't find them at all. A technique to eliminate your own presence? A certain application of the senjutsu? Or did they use Kuroka's space barrier?"

After she said that, Rias activated a magic circle in her hand beginning to contact someone with it.

"I will report this to Onii-sama and Azazel just in case."

Reporting everything that she was told about what had happened to her older brother and Azazel, she ended contact with them afterward. After ending the contact with them, the door to Issei's bedroom had opened revealing a sight that he quite enjoyed.

"Ara ara, Ise-kun. Welcome home."

It was Lucia who was wearing the costume of a character from a certain game that he played. A miko costume that revealed her whole thighs and he breasts were exposed a lot to the point where it only hid the most important parts. Seeing how she was dressed Issei's perverted expression had begun to show. Issei could also tell that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Ufufu. I asked for Akeno's opinion and she helped me to put this on. …Do you not find this to your liking?"

Lucia had said approaching Issei with a sultry smile on her face.

"O-Of course I do! It's the best!"

"I'm glad. Ufufu. Now, what should we do? Should we have an observation party? Or~?"

Lucia began to send him an erotic gaze while squeezing her breasts.

"Do you want to have a private party on the top of the bed with touching allowed?"

She asked as she used her power of space to appear in front of him with her breasts pressing up against his chest and her index finger under his chin.

"We didn't get the chance to finish what we started at school."

Lucia had whispered sensually in his ear.

Before Issei could shout 'yes' his body froze by the killing intent that he felt. Hesitantly turning his head, he looked and noticed Rias sending Lucia a dangerous smirk.

"…Lucia? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Rias. So you were here."

Lucia had said innocently, however it only caused Rias' killing intent to rise.

"I am here since this is Ise and my room. It's obvious that I'm here."

"I see. Then wait there for a bit. I'm trying to have Ise-kun get some fun. And you being a hindrance as usual."

Hearing her bold statement Rias froze up while smiling.

"…...Hind…rance…...?"

Rias was wrapped in a red aura, sensing the danger Issei had wanted to run away, but Lucia had a tight grip on him.

"Yes, a hindrance."

Lucia answered with an innocent face, as she was wrapped in a silver aura and let go of Issei.

"Is anyone's being a hindrance it's you!"

"Oh, are we getting feisty now? Now, we wouldn't want the camels to come after you, now would we?"

"D-Don't mention that! How about I just call Lucina again?!"

"Sorry, that won't work. She's with Kazuki-kun at that moment."

Aside from the intensity being released from both of the female devils, Issei sensed several more presences coming from the corner of the room. What he saw caused his eyes to widen. It was Kalawarner, Asia, and Koneko wearing the same thing as Lucia though their designs were different.

"Hmmm, it's not something that I would normally wear. But it is easy to move around in…since I'm not wearing anything under this~"

Kalawarner had said the last thing in a sultry tone, Issei could see that her large breasts were far more exposed than they were before.

"B-But, sensei if we don't wear a bra, then….it can be see through…."

Asia has said that shyly while hiding her breasts, but he couldn't help but look at the top of her breasts as they were revealed by the outfit. Issei's nose begun to bleed as he covered his nose in an attempt to control himself. While he was getting excited by that, he heard some footsteps beginning to approach him and he turned his head noticing that it was Koneko. She wore something that is usually only by beast characters in a game or anime. With her white cat ears and tail revealed. Koneko was fidgeting slightly at the look that he was giving her.

"…Do I look good in it? Nyan~"

Koneko asked while doing a pose only done by an actual cat.

Seeing the adorableness of Koneko, Issei had begun to gush from the sheer cuteness. Seeing the look that Issei was giving Rias became teary eyed at the feeling of being left out.

"…I will also wear it!"

Rias exclaimed and ran into the changing room where each of them had the cosplay costumes. After almost minutes….

Open!

Rias had stepped outside of the changing room wearing an erotic devil costume, with her real devil wings flapping adorably. Seeing what she was wearing Issei's perverse look begun to show.

"Now, Ise. I look better, don't I? I know what kind of costume Ise likes."

Rias declared with pride, she did a pose that caused her breast to shake.

"Yes! You look good in it!"

Hearing him say that Lucia had made a slightly annoyed look.

Both Rias and Lucia stared at each other, with sparks started to fly between him.

"…."

Lucia walked into the changing room. She comes out wearing something that couldn't even be considered as clothing.

NOSEBLEED!

Issei couldn't help but get a nosebleed since he could practically see her nipple and her curves were seen before his very eyes.

"Ise-kun likes costumes which have this much exposure, right?"

"Ise-kun. Put your hands up and have your fingers pointed upwards as well."

Doing as she informed him, Issei held his hand up with his index finger pointed outwards. Lucia took his hands and make it go to her breasts.

ZOOM! Mnyuuuuuuu!

Issei's index finger was pressed into her breasts and were getting sucked into them, something that caused him to smile perversely. Even though he has felt them before, he still couldn't get over the softness that he felt as he continued to feel. Having his finger pressed into her breast, Lucia had let out a stimulating breath.

"Aaan…. …This is…amazing…. Ise-kun's finger…."

Lucia moaned out.

Hearing her voice again, Issei couldn't help but enjoy this situation completely.

"…."

With an upset look on her face, Rias took Issei's other hand and placed it on her own breasts. Right now he was feeling the breasts of two onee-samas that he carried a great infatuation for.

"…Nuu…. Like I thought, my chest gets hot…when I'm being touched by Ise…. What is this comfortable feeling…. It increases the more I get touched by Ise…. So I end up releasing noise…. Aaaan…."

His nose started to burst like a waterfall with Rias' sweet sound. No matter how many times he touched her breasts, he never gets bored of it. Her smooth skin that was like silk and elastic so soft that it can bounce and bounce. Issei couldn't help but sink his five fingers into them, both Rias and Lucia began to release soft sounds as they were being groped by him. Their breasts were both satisfying to him, but he couldn't help but think that Rias' were just a little better.

As both of them continued to be groped, both rivals for his heart begun to glare at one another.

"I won't lose Lucia!"

Rias declared as she went into the changing room.

"No, I can definitely show a better posture to Ise-kun than Rias!"

Lucia declared as she ran into the changing room with her.

"No, I can definitely show a better posture to Ise-kun than Rias!"

"Ise said that I am attractive!"

"That isn't true! Last time Ise said my body feels good!"

"You probably made him say that by force! Wait, did you call my Ise casually with his name!?"

"Why can't I!? Ise! Ise! Ise! Ise! Rias, you dummy!"

"Lucia you stubborn head! Today I won't forgive you!"

Everyone there who were in the room could hear both of them as they continued to argue with one another.

"…Ise-senpai. Here is the tissue. You need to stop the nosebleed."

Koneko reached out and handed Issei a tissue, which he thanked her for. He then began to settle down the blood flow.

"This isn't good. When both start their fight, we can't stop them. Even the other teachers agreed on that during our break. Well, come along my students."

Kalawarner had said releasing a slight sigh.

* * *

"So the match is in five days."

Joining them inside of the room next door was Xenovia who spoke out first.

Sitting in the room was Koneko and Asia, joining them inside of the room was Kazuki who was dragged in by Xenovia along with Lucina and Akeno. Taking her special spot on Issei's lap was Koneko. In front of them was the Underworld version of Game of Life.

"I'm sure that you guys won't have as much trouble with Diodora as you did with Sona-chan."

Kazuki was the next to talk after taking his turn on the game.

"But, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. He was capable of taking on the Arch-Duke."

Xenovia stated.

Hearing what Xenovia said, Kazuki's mind went back to the replay of the match and there was something that he found odd about it.

"…I don't know about that."

He mumbled out to himself.

"What're you…?"

"~!"

"~!"

From where they sat, they could still hear their voices even through the walls, with Lucina sighing slightly by how her sister was acting.

"Onee-sama."

KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone heard a sudden knock at the door, after getting a response Irina had walked into the room with a slightly tired look on her face. Due to some business at the Church, she had to leave for a while but was only now allowed to come back.

"Waa, when I got home Rias-san and Lucia-san were having a big fight. I was surprised. Ah! Is it the Game of Life? Let me join too."

Saying that energetically, Irina had come towards them to join in. Looking down at what type of game it was her interest was piqued.

"Devil-style one? Waa, I'm interested in it! For a reincarnated angel like myself, I think I can enjoy it with a mix of feelings since I will be able to experience a fake life of devil!"

Hearing how energic she was about it, everyone couldn't help but smile. But seeing how everyone around her was having fun, Asia had let out a slight laugh.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Asia?"

"Yes. I thought that this is fun."

"Yeah, it is fun. But why all of a sudden?"

"Ise-san. I love my current lifestyle. And I love everyone as well."

"I know. Don't worry about the next Rating Game. We just need to do our roles normally."

Issei answered with his usual dependable smirk on his face.

"That's right Asia. Asia and I are friends. I will become your sword and beat anyone who will cause harm to you."

Xenovia added with confidence coming from her.

The atmosphere in the room had changed back to its normal degree.

"Asia, let's finish the game quickly so we can get first place in the three-legged race!"

"Yes."

Asia made a big smile on her face, something that spurred the determination within Issei even greater than before.

They heard the door to the room opening, but before Kazuki could turn around he was stopped by Lucina who reached her hands out before Akeno, Xenovia, and Irina. Coming from the room were both Rias and Lucia who were dressed in bunny outfits.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden. But."

Everyone in the room was confused by what she meant.

"We are getting interviewed. We will be appearing on a television program in the Underworld. We will be appearing as the youth devil and get interviewed. Along with Kazuki who is the Hakuryuukou and Joker of the Brave Saints."

[Television Program?!]

* * *

After a while, everyone in the Gremory Group + Kazuki were all teleported to the Underworld for the interview using the personal magic circle located in the Hyoudou Residence. Arriving there they were all greeted by the staff members with open arms.

"We are glad you are here. Rias Gremory-sama. Her servants-sama. And Kazuki Hyoudou-sama. Please come this way."

After their greeting, they were led by the one who they assumed was the producer. As they went in using the elevator, everyone noticed how the building looked a lot like those in the human world. Except for the machines that worked using demonic power. Near the end of the corridor, they saw a group of ten familiar people who were accompanied by their king.

"Sairaorg. So you were here too."

Rias called out their king, who was without a doubt her cousin Sairaorg.

The next head of the Bael Clan with a noble jacket resting on his shoulder. From anyone's point of view, he looked to be a person without a single opening. Standing beside him was his Queen who was a beautiful young woman with a ponytail.

"Rias. Are you also getting interviewed?"

"Yes. Have you already finished Sairaorg?"

"I will be getting interviewed now. Most likely a different studio from you guys. I saw your match."

Hearing that from him, Rias had risen his eyebrow a bit.

"No matter how much power you have, you will lose if you get trapped. They will aim for the slight opening with full power. Above all, there are many unknowns in a Sacred Gear. We won't know what will happen, and what it can do. Compatibility is also important in the Game. I have learned many things from the match between you and Sona Sitri. However…."

His attention was then caught towards both Issei and Kazuki who were both slightly confused, but what shocked them was him placing his hand on their shoulders.

"I desire to fight you both with only pure power."

After saying that to them, Sairaorg removed his hand and begun to walk away along with the rest of his peerage. Everyone Parting ways with him, everyone then went inside the dressing room where they then left their belongings. Afterward, they were taken to a studio.

"Hello, it is my first time meeting you. I am the announcer of the Underworld Broadcast studio 1."

"Same goes to you. Hello."

Rias responded to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden, but for the interview…."

Rias began to get into a conversation with the staff about the interview. As they stood there, they could see the people inside of the studio and most people in the group became a bit nervous. Except, one was more nervous than them….

"…I…I…I…I…I-I…I want to go hooooome…!"

Gasper who was frightened made an attempt to run away but was stopped by Issei and Kazuki who grabbed him by his shoulder. Both tried to calm down the hikikomori.

"There will also be questions asked for other group members, but please don't be too nervous about it."

"Ummm, is Kiba Yuuto-san, Himejima Akeno-san, and Hyoudou Kazuki-san?"

"Ah, that would be me. I'm Kiba Yuuto."

"I am Himejima Akeno."

"And I am Hyoudou Kazuki."

The three of them spoke out.

"I think there would be quite a number of questions asked for both Yuuto-san and Akeno-san. Both of you have increased in popularity. While there are people curious of the youngest of the Twin Dragons and who also became Heaven's Joker."

"Are you serious!"

Issei spoke out in shock.

"Yes. Kiba-san is getting more female fans, while Akeno-sans is getting more male fans. Though I guess that you can say that Kazuki-san is getting quite the number of female fans."

The woman answered, which caused Issei to glare at both of them.

After hearing about Akeno becoming more popular with the male fans, Kazuki had made a somewhat unhappy expression.

"You don't have to worry. I only have eyes for Kazuki-kun. So, I won't go to another person."

Akeno said sweetly as he took his head.

Hearing her say that, Kazuki had blushed slightly with a smile appearing on his face.

"And who is the other person, Hyoudou Issei-san?"

"And, that would be me."

Issei pointed to himself, but seeing him the staff woman made a confused look.

"…Ummm, you are…?"

"Um, I am the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei. I'm also the Sekiryuutei as well…."

Issei answered.

"Ah! You are?! Your armored form had a strong impression, so I couldn't tell Hyoudou-san in a normal state."

She answered with a confused look on your face, something that he understood since he wore his balance breaker scale mail most of the time.

"Hyoudou-san will also have an interview in a different studio. You are famous as being the Chichiryuutei."

"Chichiryuutei?!"

Issei was shocked by what he heard,

"You have become very popular amongst children. It seems like you are called "Oppai Dragon" amongst children. You screamed out "Oppai" in the match against Sitri correct? That was broadcast during snack time in the Underworld. And it became very popular among the children who saw that."

Hearing that from her, Issei made a shocked look on his face. He wouldn't have thought that he would become popular with children and it wasn't exactly the attention that he had in mind.

 **[U-Uoooooooon…!]**

Ddraig had begun to cry inside of Issei.

 **Hey hey hey. What happened?**

 **[I, who was called the Heavenly Dragon…. I, who has been feared as the Sekiryuutei.]**

He was shocked that his partner had begun to cry inside of him, but before he could say anything else he was interrupted.

"Then Hyoudou-san, please follow me to the different studio. I will guide you."

After receiving a personal script from the staff, he began to cheer up Ddraig.

"Man, I was nervous."

* * *

After the end of the recording, everyone began to relax inside the dressing room. It was evident from the looks that were on their face that everyone was obviously tired from the day. The questions that were asked by Rias were: How was the match against Sitri? What will you do from now? Is there any youth devil you have your attention on? Such questions like that. Rias just answered the questions with a smile on her face.

Moving onto Kiba, the questions were somewhat drowned out by the sound of female fans who were all screaming their names. It was the same with male fans after moving onto Akeno. As soon it was Issei's turn he heard the sounds of kids screaming out "Oppai Dragon" and "Chichiryuutei". He still couldn't get over the fact that he was popular with children.

"Still confused by how you got popular with kids?"

Kazuki's sudden question got to him.

"Y-Yea, I never thought that I would get attention from kids."

"Well, sometimes they do enjoy seeing someone fire off techniques as flashy as yours." Kazuki said with a slight smile on his face. "Of course, I guess I could relate somehow."

"What was that?"

Issei couldn't hear the last of what Kazuki had said since he mumbled, but he just shook it off by shrugging his shoulders. The questions that were for Kazuki were: What was it like to be an Angel? What did it mean to be a Joker? What was Heaven really like? And what were his plans for the future? Kazuki answered each of the questions honestly with a kind smile on his face.

"By the way Ise. What were you asked to be filmed at the other studio?"

Rias asked him, while eating a snack.

"It's a secret. The staff also asked me not to tell people who are close to me as well."

"I understand. I will be looking forward to it."

Rias responded with a slight smile on her face.

The door to the room opened and someone entered the room. It was a girl–a bishoujo who's hair braided in a roll and wore a dress worn by a true Ojou-sama.

"Ise-sama here?"

"Ravel Phenex. What brings you here?"

After both, his and Ravel's eyes met, her face had become brighter for a moment. Shaking it off, Ravel pushed a basket towards him.

"T-This! It is a cake! My second eldest brother has a television program in this studio so I came to give you this since I had time!"

Taking the basket, Issei checked inside and noticed that it was a delicious chocolate cake, which looked very splendid.

"Did you make this?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! I have confidence if it is cake! A-And I promised you that I would make you a cake!"

"Thank you. But you could have made it for me when we have tea like we promised."

"I won't do anything to disturb you. You have a match with the House of Astaroth coming up soon correct? So I won't waste your time. But I thought maybe I can just give you a cake. You should be grateful!"

Ravel spoke in an innocent tone, but switched to a more tsundere one.

"T-Then I will be leaving here…."

As Ravel was about to leave.

"Wait a sec! Kiba!"

Issei stopped Ravel from leaving and looked towards Kiba who immediately understood his motives. Kiba had created a small knife in his hand and handed it to Issei who cut a bit off the cake off and took a bite of it in his mouth. The sweet taste of the chocolate spread inside his mouth. The cake at the right taste and wasn't too sweet.

"It's delicious, Ravel. Thank you, I will eat this at home. Hahaha, I don't know when I will see you next, so I thought I will give you the comment for the taste now. I will make sure to arrange to have tea with you on a different occasion. If it is me that you would like to have a drink with though."

"…Ise-sama, for the next match, I will be cheering for you!"

Ravel's face turned red to the max as she ran out of the room. Well, it was something that he didn't expect at all. Looking around the room with a response, he noticed that Rias had her eyes closed with her eyebrows was displeased with her normal expressionless look. While Asia was teary eyed, while she was pouting. He looked towards Kiba and Kazuki for an answer, but both just laughed nervously while looking away in an attempt to get out of this situation.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence (First Floor Basement)**

After exiting the big bath that was located there, Kazuki with a towel around his neck with his phone placed in his ear and a bottle of milk in his free hand.

"Hmm, so you think that he might do something during their rating game?"

[Yea, and if he does. I want you and your team to be on standby just in case. If I'm right, then 'they' might just show up.]

It was Azazel who was conversing with Kazuki about a meeting that he had with Sirzechs some time ago and Kazuki had already thought of his intentions.

"I see. So you're using the Gremory Group who is led by the younger sister of the current Lucifer as bait to them in. The Old Maou Faction. If your guess about Diodora is correct, then he affiliated himself with them and then received a snake from Ophis-san to increase his demonic power to such a level that he was capable of defeating Seekvaira-san. But, I guess that they had to act quickly it would be the perfect chance for them to attack. Killing not only their hated enemies' sister, but also weakening the three faction's main attackers."

[I didn't even tell you that much, yet you deduced that much. Damn, I should've recruited you when you found out about your sacred gear. You don't see many humans like you these days. So, can I rely on you for this?]

"Sure thing, though I'm a bit hesitant to keeping a secret like this from everyone. But, if we can get to them quick enough then I guess everything would be alright." Kazuki answered. "Well, I'm curious about why you asked me instead."

Kazuki was curious to why Azazel had told him this if it was a secret plan.

[Because you're less likely to overreact and act calmly in a situation like this.]

"Well, I do like to act more subtly compared to most people."

[Plus, if you do a great job here. Then the next few jobs that I have might have a good pay in it.]

Azazel had said cheerfully over the end of the phone, something that Kazuki smiled at.

"Alright, so I'll talk to the rest of my team about it. Later."

[Later.]

After hanging up the phone, Kazuki placed his phone in his pocket. Opening the bottle of fruit milk in his hand, he began to gulp it down. He enjoyed the taste of milk after a bath like that.

"I'm glad that they added this to the new renovations. I could go either way with fruit or coffee milk."

As he continued to walk forward, he stopped after seeing an open door. Out of curiosity, he walked in the direction of the room and looked inside. Inside was Xenovia was practicing wielding a practice sword and she was completely being serious. He could tell that there were beads of sweat dripping down her face from how intense she was training.

"…Kazuki."

After being discovered he walked into the training room with a normal look on his face.

"Hey. I noticed the light were on in this room so I wanted to check it out. So, practicing?"

"Yeah, since the game is coming up."

"But, didn't you train quite a lot before dawn as well?"

Since the end of the rating game between Sitri, Xenovia increased the amount of training that she would normally do. Even during their normal sparring session, Kiba seemed to be overpowered by her high spirits and he came to one conclusion.

"You're still thinking of the match between Sitri, aren't you?"

"I am…. I'm weaker than Kiba after all."

Xenovia said with straight eyes.

Her mind drifted back to the recording of their match against Sona and her peerage, after seeing how much control Kiba had over Durandal compared to herself. That itself caused her fist to tighten out of frustration.

"Even on the video, Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than me. In terms of simple talents, Kiba has more talent than me."

Xenovia's eyes became cloudy after saying that.

"From my point of voice, both you and Kiba's talents are the same. It's just that your styles are different is all. So, you shouldn't doubt yourself. I believe in the future that you can master Durandal in your own way."

"Thank you. But the thing I can't forgive the most…is myself who lost in the previous match without doing anything…. That's why I am training so I won't let my guard down anymore."

She didn't want to let her guard down after what happened during her match against Tsubaki a technique-type who possessed a counter-type ability. It was then that the Gremory Group a group mainly filled with power-types, discovered just how dangerous a technique-type opponent could be.

"No matter how strong you are or how awesome your abilities are…it's pointless if you're trapped. In the rating games teamwork with someone who compliments each other's styles. Like a Knight + Bishop. The Rating Games really is interesting."

Kazuki began to mull over the rating game with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to become a Seraph, Kazuki?"

"Yea, the thought had crossed my mind. But, I guess that it matches my goal in life. –To become the ultimate white dragon and surpass my predecessors."

"In the future, you will be going solo from Gabriel-sama right? To stand at a great height."

"Technically, I am solo. A joker doesn't belong to any of the four types of cards and besides Gabriel-san did say that I could do whatever I wanted…as long it was legal and that it wouldn't cause trouble. If she did have a request for my I will fulfill it wholeheartedly as she is still my king, but I would like to become my own king one day. Who knows, I may even start my own group like Grigori one day."

"If so, then would you take me along as well."

Xenovia's sudden answer caused him slight confusion.

"But, why would you want to do that? I thought you would want to stay with Rias, unless you're thinking of becoming a Free Knight."

"It would be fun being with you."

Hearing her say that, while wearing a smile on her face caused his heart to beat slightly faster, but he smiled.

"Yea, I wouldn't mind you tagging along."

"Thanks. Somehow, talking to you made the nervousness inside me disappear."

After saying that Xenovia had approached him and kissed him on his cheek, something that caused his face to redden slightly.

"It's my gift to you. Should I give it to your lips next? Fufufu. Irina would be mad if I tried to kiss her boyfriend. Then I will be resting for today now."

Xenovia left the room after saying that, after she left the room Kazuki smiled slightly.

"I hope that you guys will be more careful, this may get ugly."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Thirty-Six of the Twin Dragons, not much happened here. Issei meeting with Vali and Arthur who replaced Bikou, the cosplay battle between Rias and Lucia, and eventually the interview. Plus the moment between Kazuki and Xenovia. So, next chapter will be the official start of the Rating Game between Gremory and Astaroth.**

 **PS: Sorry for the late update, I was kind of busy with some other things. So, didn't have time to update.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Jeanne, Katase, Bennia, Isabella, Minako (Oc), Mari (Oc), Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Valerie, Seekvaira.**


	37. The Great Battle

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Twin Dragons. Now, before starting the story let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I never really thought about doing something like that.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Thanks. And I apologize for not updating it sooner, I just wanted to get The Magic Knight at least somewhat caught up with the arc.**

 **Blue Eye Pendulum Dragon. Thanks. If you have a goal, then you might as well go high. Yea, Kazuki will master the Juggernaut Drive his own way and gain a greater power. That will be revealed later on.**

 **Dipsyy: It wouldn't exactly be an anime if the main character wouldn't blush, plus that was Issei who had a nosebleed and it was in the light novel.**

 **Ryujomaru15: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I don't think so.**

* * *

 **The Great Battle**

"It's about time."

Rias along with her entire peerage gathered inside the Occult Research Club late at night for the start of the battle. Everyone else was dressed in their school uniform aside from Asia who was dressed in her nun's clothing and Xenovia in her exorcist combat suit. They gathered at the magic circle located in the middle of the room and were awaiting to be transferred out.

Kazuki and the others didn't come and see them off, instead, they went straight on ahead to the VIP room to view the rating game. Their opponent was Diodora Astaroth, the Ajuka Beelzebub's younger brother, though they didn't know what kind of power that he could use. However, they did know that he wouldn't attack directly since it would mean the end if the King is taken out.

As the time was approaching, Issei wanted to find another way to fight aside from rushing into and attacking his opponent straight on. He then thought about learning a counter if he were to ever up a fight against Sairaorg who is essentially a Super Power-Type. It was after their other match that he realized that the moves of a Technique-Type couldn't be ignored. But, first, he had to defeat Diodora. As that thought entered his mind the magic circle under them glowed.

* * *

"…Did we arrive?"

When everyone opened their eyes, the place where they arrived was incredibly spacious. The place was lined with thick pillars. The ground was made up of rock, looking around the big entrance in front of them looked like a shrine. It looked like something that would appear in Greek Myth. The thought of it being a Blitz Battle entered their mind and they were ready, however, there was something odd.

"This is weird."

Rias was the first one to speak out.

Normally they would hear the message from the arbiter, but everything was silent. Just then several magic circles began to appear on the other end of the shrine. After seeing it, they immediately thought that he was Diodora and so they prepared to fight.

"…It isn't the symbol of Astaroth!"

Kiba said as he summoned a sword in his hand.

"None of the magic circles are similar. Except…."

Akeno added while surrounding her hand with electricity.

"They are all devils. But if my memory is correct…."

Rias began to surround herself with a red aura while saying that.

Appearing around them were several devils who released a great level of hostility and their glares were aimed at them. There were tens of hundreds—no thousands of devils who surrounded them.

"Judging from their magic circles, they are affiliated with the Old Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade."

Issei became shocked by what he heard, the Khaos Brigade invaded on the game of the young devils, though they were terrorists. He wondered why they intruded on their rating game match.

"The blood relative of the annoying fake Maou, Gremory. I will have you parish here."

One of the devils said in a provoking way while pointing in her direction.

"Kyaa!"

A scream! It had come from Asia, Issei turned in her direction and noticed that she wasn't there anymore.

"Ise-san!"

Her voice came from above, when he looked he noticed that it was Diodora who carried Asia in her hands. Seeing that, Issei's anger begun to flare up.

"Hey, Rias Gremory. And Sekiryuutei. I will take Asia Argento with me."

"Let go of Asia, you shit! Coward! And what is the meaning of this! Aren't we supposed to play the game?!"

Hearing that from him, Diodora had made an evil smile for the first time.

"Are you dumb? This isn't a game. All of you will die here by them…. The agents of Khaos Brigade. No matter how powerful all of you are, you won't be able to take on this many number of High-class Devils and Mid-class Devils, right? Hahahaha, so die. Perish right away."

"Are you telling me you are connected to the Khaos Brigade? A scum. And you even defiled the game, so death would be fitting for you! More than that, you try to take away my adorable Asia away from me…!"

Rias' anger begun to flare up even more as much as the red aura that surrounded her.

"If I were to stay with them, then it seemed like I can do anything I want to whenever I want. Well, struggle as much as you want. I will become one with Asia while you are busy with them then. You know what I mean? Sekiryuutei, I will make Asia mine. If you are able to follow me, then come to the depth of the shrine. You would be able to see something magnificent."

While Diodora laughed out loud, Xenovia had looked towards Issei.

"Ise, the Ascalon!"

"Yeah!"

Issei made his gauntlet appear and he pulled the Ascalon out from the tip and handed it to Xenovia.

"Asia is my friend! I won't let you do as you want!"

Xenovia's eyes were burning with rage, as she tried to slash at Diodora. But the demonic power that he had released crumbled her stance, despite her sword not reaching him…the holy aura that was released from both swords did. However, Diodora dodged the attack swiftly in the air and it caused Xenovia to click her tongue out of annoyance.

"Ise-san! Xenovia! Iseeee…."

Asia had begged for help, but the space began to shake and distorted. Both their bodies become blurry and they start to disappear.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei called out for Asia, but he didn't get a reply.

"Ise-kun! Stay calm! We need to take care of the enemies right in front of us first. Let's go and save Asia-san after that!"

Kiba instructed, despite that fact that he was enraged by Asia being taken away Issei couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

The devils of the old maou faction begun to surround them as their hands begun to glow mysteriously and everyone began to prepare for the onslaught of attacks. While they were trying to find a way to get out of this…they heard a scream "Kyaa!" under that intense situation and it sounded like Akeno. Turning in that direction, they saw a single-eyed old man wearing robes lifting up Akeno's skirt and looking at her panties.

"Hmmm, nice butt. More than that, the curviness only the young ones have is irresistible."

Thwack!

The butt of a familiar sword was hit on the back of Odin's head without any form of hesitation, and in the instant Akeno was pulled away from him.

"I really don't want you doing anything inappropriate to Akeno-san, Odin-sama."

The one who arrived pulling Akeno away from Odin was revealed to be Kazuki who was dressed in the specialized combat suit made for him by Gabriel in Heaven, but he wasn't alone. Everyone in the Gremory Group looked towards him with a slightly shocked look on their face.

"Wow, you don't see this many in a single place."

Sieghart stated dressed in his Exorcist clothing, which was colored black. He examined the area with an interesting look on his face. Even during his time as an Exorcist, he had never fought against this many devils at once, and like most battle maniacs the prospects of fighting against this many excited him.

"Do you take anything seriously?"

Asuna was also there with her arms crossed and staring at him with a somewhat annoyed look on her face; she was dressed in a similar getup as Kazuki though with some minor modifications to hers. Hearing her question, Sieghart thought about it before shaking his head.

"Nope!"

Sieghart had answered in a nonchalant tone causing Asuna to narrow her eyes towards him, but before she could do anything Nagi and Konoka who were dressed in their perspective outfits got in-between both of them. Kiyoko who was dressed in a new yukata that was colored a dark blue just stood by with a passive look on her face. Standing next to her was Yumi who was dressed in a female version of Kazuki's outfit and somewhat laughing at the interactions between them.

"Asuna-san now is not the time for this."

"Nagi-kun's right, we need to deal with these devils first." Konoka had intervened causing Asuna to agree with her before forming a teasing smile. "Besides, you can hit Sieg-kun #2 later."

"Okay, seriously just call me Sieghart!"

After hearing Konoka's teasing tone, Sieghart glared at her with an annoyed glare. Though Kazuki had soon intervened between them with a slightly more serious look on his face.

"Okay, guys. I really need you to get serious this time," Kazuki said in a slightly more commanding tone than before. "This time we're dealing with more devils than before…and the end of this may be the end of the Old Maou Faction, so this may put a dent into the Khaos Brigade's forces. Kono-chan it will be too dangerous for you to stay out in the opening, so you'll follow the rest of us inside the shrine."

[Yes, Taichou!]

The remaining five members of his team had all called out energetically, though he didn't want to admit or show it; but hearing them call him "Taichou" was slightly embarrassing for him.

"Kazuki! Odin-sama! Why are you two here?"

Rias had asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"It will take time to explain it Rias, but from what you can already tell, your rating game has been taken over by the Khaos Brigade."

Everyone immediately understood what Kazuki had explained to them, Odin who recovered from the attack had explained further.

"The game committee and those from different factions are cooperating to take them on. Well, we know up to the fact that Diodora Astaroth was allied with the Old Maou Faction behind the shadows. He must have received the "snake" from Ophis which resulted in his sudden power increase. Then it will be dangerous for you guys right? So you needed some help. But this game field is covered by a strong barrier. So it would be hard for normal people to break or go through the barrier. Especially destroying it would be really hard. We can't do anything unless we stop the one who turned the barrier on from the inside."

"Then how did you enter geezer?"

"When I gave up one of my eyes to the Mímisbrunnr, I became familiar with these types of demonic powers, magics, and other spells. The same applies for barriers too."

Answering Issei's question, Odin removed the eye patch covering his missing eye revealing a blue crystal that revealed many magical letters that were popping out.

CHILLS

Seeing the artificial eye caused their bodies to freeze stiff, even within their perspective sacred gears caused Ddraig and Albion to become somewhat nervous.

"The enemy is the Chief God of the North! Our name will rise if we take his neck!"

Many members of the old maou faction began to gather a block of demonic power in their hands and fired them off all out once. In preparation for the attack, both Kazuki and Nagi were ready to redirect the attack with a barrier; however, Odin had hit his rod onto the ground once

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBON!

The attacks that were coming at them were all reflected and perished afterward. Odin had just let out a laugh after seeing the looks that appeared on the Rouge devil's faces.

"Normally, I could have broken the barrier with my power but I couldn't enter here…. Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Though I was told by that brat, Azazel, to give this to you. To be making an old man this much work, what should I do with that brat afterward…."

Odin complained out loud causing Kazuki to stare at him oddly before releasing a slight sigh, as he gave them a communication device that Azazel had given to him.

"Go, leave this place to this Geezer and the Hakuryuukou's remaining teammates and run towards the shrine. We'll be standing in the battlefield to cover you guys. This is a big privilege you know?"

"Will you guys be okay by yourselves?"

Getting worried for the old Norse God, Odin smiled energetically.

"For a baby who has lived only for a decade or so to worry about me.…"

Reaching his hand out, an ornate spear appeared in the palm of his hand; it gave off an aura that could only belong to a God.

"Gungnir."

Odin released a single enormous mass of aura from the spear in the direction of the devils and it pierced through the skies echoing across the area. The Gremory Group couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, the attack had gone straight to the end of the ground close to them deeply engraving into it. This insane power was beyond anything that they had ever experienced before.

"You know, Geezers need to work out sometimes too. Now then, terrorist devils. Come at me with all your might. This Geezer here is stronger than you can imagine."

Odin called out energetically, though there weren't many devils who wanted to try and take on this old god anymore. It was at that moment Sieghart gathered a dense black aura around his fist, Nagi gathered a mass of magical power around his body, Kiyoko surrounded herself in lightning, and Asuna summoned her large sword, lastly, Yumi drew Galatine with its holy aura beginning to gather around it.

"We'll back you guys up, while you head into the shrine!" Nagi called out while firing off a large bombardment of light arrows from magic circles.

Kiyoko fired off bolts of lightning that shot down devil after devil on contact, while Asuna continued to block the rogue devil's demonic power using her magic cancel; while being guarded by Yumi who altered Galatine's blade using its mimic abilities and using it was a whip to fight against the devils charging at them.

The members of Avalon showed a great deal of teamwork and trust in one another, being able to not only fight on their own; but also watch each other's back.

"There's a nun who needs to be saved!" Sieghart declared as he launched a barrage of attacks at a crowd of devils. "And a bratty devil who needs his ass kicked!"

Odin then pointed Gungnir in their direction and a shallow aura surrounded them.

"That will protect you until you arrive into the shrine. Now, go go."

Odin instructed them with the Gremory Group + Kazuki and Konoka, they immediately ventured inside of the shrine.

* * *

Once the made it inside, Kazuki reached into his pocket and placed a unique white earpiece into his ear that was different from the Gremory Group; while Rias and the others placed theirs into their ear. Afterward, they heard a familiar voice.

[Are you guys alright? This is Azazel. Looks like you received this from that geezer Odin.]

It was Azazel who seemed to be in another part of the battlefield. Without them even needing to say anything Azazel had continued on.

[I know that there are things you want to say, but hear me out. This Rating Game had received an assault from the Old Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade. This field you guys are at, and the special field where the VIP room is, are flooded with devils from the Old Maou Faction. But this is something we anticipated beforehand. Currently, all the factions are working together to defeat the Old Maou Faction.]

They continued to listen to the explanation from Azazel almost as if he anticipated this incident would happen.

[Lately, those who are related to the current Maou started to die mysteriously. The ones who were behind it are the Old Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade. It was told that the heir of the Glasya-Labolas died in an accident, but in reality, the Old Maou Faction killed him.]

They took in what he had said, that basically, they were killing off the family members of the one who they saw as being the 'fake' Maou.

[And the mastermind behind it is the descendants of Old-Beelzebub and Old-Asmodeus. Just like Cattleya Leviathan that I defeated, the hatred the Old-Maou faction has towards the current devil's government is great. By terrorizing this game, they tried to shake the World as a start by killing and showing the dead bodies of those related to the current Maou. There isn't a better occasion to attack than this. Bad anticipations could be seen, ever since the match between Astaroth and Agares.]

It meant that their match would immediately be targeted by the Old Maou Faction from the very start, due to Rias' connection with her brother who was the current Lucifer.

"Then the reason why Diodora's demonic-power increased more than before is?"

"It was because of Ophis' power, to be more specifically because of the snake that he received from her. But they didn't think that he would use it during the rating game, so they needed to act quickly and after killing the former heir of the Glasya-Labolas; it would be obvious to guess they would attack you guys."

[It was just as Kazuki said. To them, as long as they can finish us off, anything is fine I suppose. Even for us, this is a chance we can't normally hope for. It's a good time to crush the Old-Maou faction who seems like they will give negative influence to the World. Odin, Greek Gods, and Gods from Sakra's side are also planning to annihilate the terrorists. We told the bosses of each faction in secret about the possibility of a terrorist attack occurring, and we asked them whether they would participate in this plan. All of them decided to cooperate. All the factions are thinking about winning. Right now, everyone is rampaging against the Old-Maou faction devils.]

"What would you have done if we died in the process?"

Issei asked out loud without a care.

[I was planning to take proper responsibility for it. If my life is needed to make up for it, then I would have done that.]

The seriousness that shone in his tone made them realize how much he desired to lead in the Khaos Brigade and take them out.

"Sensei, Asia was taken away by Diodora!"

[~! I see. Either way, I can't have you guys stay there any longer. Leave Asia to us. It will turn into a battlefield over there. The Old-Maou faction Devils are continuously being teleported there by the magic-circle. There is a hidden basement in that shrine. It's made to be very sturdy. Hide there until things settle down. We will eliminate the rest of the terrorists. This field is made by the Longinus possessor who belongs to the Khaos Brigade. You can somehow enter inside, but it's near impossible to leave from there. Longinus Dimension Lost. It exceeds among the Sacred Gear which is related to barriers and space, so even that geezer, Odin, who specializes in techniques can't destroy it.]

"The only way for a person to get passed a barrier like that would be to possibly take out the possessor, but unfortunately he isn't here."

Kazuki explained after Azazel, after meeting up with three of the high-tier Longinus users, Azazel had already explained their abilities to him.

"Are you also here on the battlefield Sensei?"

[Yea, I'm inside the field being assisted by the three fallen angels of Kuoh. It is a big field, so I'm far from you guys though.]

"We will go and save Asia."

Issei had declared without much hesitation.

[Do you know what kind of situation it is right now?]

"I don't understand anything complicated, I usually leave that to Kazuki! But Asia is my comrade! My family! I want to save her! I don't want to lose Asia ever again!"

"Azazel-sensei. I'm sorry, but we will continue to go forward inside the shrine to save Asia. The game is canceled, but I won't agree to it if we don't settle this with Diodora. I need to teach him how foolish it is to take my servant away from me!"

Rias declared with a great deal of compassion in her tone. Hearing their comments, Kazuki had then added.

"Azazel. You do remember that we do have the right to use our powers against those with any suspicious actions within the Three Faction Alliance, right? So wouldn't Diodora's actions right now be against the alliance?"

After hearing that from him, Azazel couldn't help but let out a sigh.

[…Geez. You guys are stubborn brats…. Well, okay then. This time there aren't any restrictions. That is why there isn't anything which will hold your powers back. Go and rampage to your heart's content! Especially Ise! Show the power of Sekiryuutei to that traitorous brat, Diodora!]

"Osu!"

Issei let out a shout in high spirits after hearing his comment.

[Lastly, listen to this. It is important. They started this while knowing that we started to get the gist of their plan. In other words, their plan is something which won't be affected even with us knowing about it.]

"Does it mean they started the terrorist attack because they have something up their sleeve?"

[Yeah. We don't know what it is, but it is certain that this field is dangerous. The game has stopped, so there isn't any retiring. Even if you guys get in a dangerous situation, there is no way to help you so keep that in mind. Be careful.]

* * *

Everyone understood what Azazel meant and so the continued to head down into the deeper parts of the shrine with the desire to save Asia.

"Koneko, can you find Asia?"

Hearing Rias' question, Koneko pointed towards the end of the shrine, while having her cat ears appearing on her head.

"…I can sense Asia-senpai and Diodora Astaroth from there."

As they continued to head down the deeper parts of the shrine that seemed to go on forever, in front of them there appeared to be gigantic pillars inside the shrine and nothing else. Taking a few more steps forward, they felt a presence around them. Taking their stances ten small built people in robes appeared in front of them.

[Hey Rias Gremory and her servants.]

The disgusting voice belonging to Diodora echoed in the field, responding to it, Issei looked around the area in search of him.

[Hahaha, Sekiryuutei. You won't find me no matter whether you look around or not. I'm waiting at the end of another shrine for all of you. Let's play. It's a substitute for the Rating Game which has been canceled.]

Issei gritted his teeth after hearing the comments that came out of his mouth.

[Let's have a match while using our pieces. The rule is that you can't use the same pieces again until you reach where I am at. Other than that, anything is okay. For the first match, I will be sending my 8 Pawns and 2 Rooks. By the way, all my Pawns have promoted to a Queen. Hahaha, it's 8 Queens from the beginning but that is okay, right? After all, Rias Gremory is a young devil famous for possessing powerful servants.]

Issei immediately thought of him as being insane, thinking that they would even agree to do a thing like that in this situation.

"Fine. I will play along with your nonsense. I will carve into your head, just how powerful my group is."

After hearing Rias agree to his terms of the agreement, Issei looked towards Rias with a confused look on his face.

"Is it okay to agree to the enemy's suggestion?"

"We should agree to it. They have…Asia as their hostage."

Rias reminded him with narrowed eyes, they had no other choice but to agree to their terms; otherwise, Asia would be put into more danger. She then turned her attention towards them with a look of determination.

"We will have Ise, Koneko, Xenovia, and Gasper head out."

Issei made a confused look on his face by the order that she had given, it would be just the four of them against eight pawns who promoted to queen and two rooks.

"Those who were just called. Come over to me."

Following the order, they each gathered around their crimson-haired king.

(I will leave the 2 rooks to Xenovia. You can fight with all your might. So use your full power against them.)

(Roger that. I like it. I'm good at those things.)

Xenovia showed a confident look on her face at the idea of being able to fight at full strength, but just before she headed out she walked towards Kazuki who made a confused look on his face. But, before he could ask her anything, Xenovia leaned forward and whispered something into his ear; after hearing her suggestion, he nodded his head in agreement.

(Against the Pawns, Koneko would be the attacker. Use the senjutsu to send your ki in them so you can take them out. Ise and Gasper will be Koneko's support. But you two will be the key for this battle. Ise, please have Gasper drink your blood.)

(...Roger.)

(Heeeee, Roger!)

(Roger that Buchou!)

All three of them nodded afterward, but before Issei could walk away; Rias had called him back over.

(Ise, you know….)

Rias had whispered something that was amazing to him into his ear, after hearing it, Issei's eyes had shot wide open out of surprise.

(S-Seriously, Buchou?)

Rias nodded her head in agreement causing Issei to scream for joy in his head.

[Then let's start]

Along with the words from Diodora, all of his servants made their stance towards the rest of them; at that moment, Issei used Kiba's sacred gear made demonic-sword to cut his finger and gave Gasper his blood.

HEARTBEAT

Issei could practically feel his kohai's heart get a pulse. The very next moment, Gasper's body is then covered in a weird aura, while his eyes shined with a mysterious red glow. With that done, they were prepared to start their fight. The first of them to step forward was Xenovia who made a double sword stance with Durandal, but the sword in her other hand wasn't Ascalon; it was the holy sword, Arondight.

"Kazuki-kun, why Xenovia lend Arondight?"

Konoka asked, with a wondering look on her face.

"She said that it would allow her to deal a great amount of damage, plus in terms of control it's higher than Durandal."

Kazuki answered with a slight smile on his face, just before turning his head in the direction of the match.

* * *

"I will take Asia back."

Xenovia called out as an intense pressure that was never sensed before was released from her whole body. Her targets were the rooks in front of her.

"…I have never had someone whom I could call a friend. That's because I thought that I would live without such people. I thought I could live if I had the love of God."

As she spoke out loud, the two rooks charged towards Xenovia, despite being rooks they had a great amount of speed. Despite this, Xenovia didn't flinch a bit.

"Then those who started to treat me in a friendly manner came. Especially Asia, who always smiled at me. She called me her "friend"."

While dodging their attacks Xenovia showed sad eyes as she remembered how she treated Asia when they first met.

"…When I first met Asia, I said horrible things to her. I called her a witch. I called her a heretic. But Asia came and talked to me as if nothing happened. She even called me her "friend"!"

Even now she still thought about how she treated Asia and how much she regretted doing that.

"That's why I will save her! My best friend! Asia! I will save her!"

DON!

A destructive wave is released from Durandal, and it blows away the two Rooks. When Xenovia swings her Durandal up high, she then shouts with teary voice!

"That's why! I beg you! Durandal! Respond to me! I won't like it, if Asia disappears. If I lose Asia, I…..! Please! Give me! Give me the power to save my friend! Durandaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

As it was responding to her words, Durandal increased its aura several times over. Those who stood with by could feel the intense aura itching their skin. The aura around Durandal increased ten times more than it was before

CRUMBLE! CRUMBLE!

Due to the pressure being released by Durandal the area around her began to crack by the aura it emitted.

"I realized lately that, I can't suppress Durandal very well. It might take a lot of time for me to get a silent wave of aura that Kiba showed. Then I just have to keep on going forward. I decided to increase the sharpness and the destructive power of Durandal instead."

Xenovia made a cross with Durandal and Arondight above herself. The wave from Durandal was then transmitted to Arondight with its holy aura increasing even more.

"Now, let's go! Durandal! Arondight! Let's go to save my best friend! Please respond to my feelinnnnnnnnnnnnngs!"

Together both holy swords in her grasps created a pillar of light forming a big hole in the ceiling in the shrine. Xenovia then swung down both holy swords downwards onto the rooks enveloping both rooks.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The two waves of holy aura merged and enveloped therooks. Once the vibration stopped, what appeared before everyone's eyes were two big slashes in front of Xenovia. Even the ceiling that was above Xenovia was gone. Issei couldn't help but marvel at the power that Xenovia could use without being restricted. Though after using such an attack Xenovia was breathing heavily.

* * *

Seeing that she completed her job, it was Issei's, Koneko's and Gasper's turn.

"Koneko-chan, Gasper, let's go!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

Both his underclassmen gave out a good reply to him.

"Nyan!"

Koneko let out her cat ears and tail after making that sound. Since everyone were prepared for their match against the eight pawns who had promoted to Queen.

"First, I will also promote!" Issei called out as he quickly promoted to Queen.

 **[Boost]**

Issei activated his sacred gear immediately doubling his power.

 **[Explosion]**

Issei gathered his demonic power to his brain, taking note of this technique Kazuki began to let out a slight sigh.

"Here we go again."

"Evil passion released! Image MAX! Spread! My pleasant dream field!"

A mysterious space appeared around his vicinity.

"Buchooooooooou! I am a hentai! I am a pervert! Even so I will use this power for you! No, I will use it for myself!"

 _"I can't believe that he's actually proud of that."_ Kazuki thought with slanted eyes.

"Bilingual!"

Unleashing his special technique that allows him to read the minds of his opponents through their breasts.

"Hey! All the Pawns' Oppai-san! Tell me what you are going to do, starting from the right oppai!"

Issei closed his eyes and spoke to their breasts.

[First, we will get rid of the troublesome vampire~!]

[Let's take him down with the three of us at once!]

[Vampire! We must defeat! Defeat!]

His eyes shot open after being told that and he turned towards Gasper.

"That girl, that girl, and that girl are aiming for Gasper! Gasper, stop the ones I just told you!"

"Y-Yeeeeeees!"

Gasper's eyes began to glow with a reddish mysterious light, in response to that the three pawns who were aiming at him were stopped in time. Seeing that they were immobile, Issei turned his attentions towards the others.

"What are you guys thinking about?"

[Whoa, those girls were stopped! Then they will find out that we are aiming for the Nekomata!]

[Don't tell me this is the rumored power of the dragon who can hear the voices of oppai? Scary! I was planning to target the Nekomata! Don't tell me it was useless to use defense spell to stop my heart from being read?]

[The Nekomata will find out about our plan!]

Seeing that they were targeting Koneko next, Issei turned towards Gasper.

"Gasper! Next, those three will head towards Koneko-chan! Stop them there!"

"Y-Yeeeeees!"

Gasper's eyes glowed again and stopping the other three pawns.

"Uhahahahahahahahahahaha! We are overwhelming! The eight Pawns who promoted to Queen are now crumbled on the ground because of our super combo!"

Issei let out an evil and vulgar laugh after seeing the pawns being read thanks to his ability, then stopped by Gasper's time stopping sacred gear. Both together would be the perfect combination against any female opponent that they go against.

"…No matter how I think about it, you act like the villain." Koneko gave out her cold reply.

"What's wrong with your brother Kazu-kun?"

"I don't know anymore."

Kazuki answered somewhat dryly.

RIP! RIP! RIP!

Using his dress break, Issei blew away the clothing of his female opponent. No matter the situation, Kazuki always felt as if doing this kind of thing to his opponent would be a bit too much. He could only look away in shame as his brother saved the images of the pawns into his own mind.

"…Fufufu. Look. For those who can't move to become this defenseless. I can destroy their clothes easily as well. The combo of Bilingual and Dress Break. I never thought I would become this invincible if my opponent is a girl…."

As he thought to himself about the possibilities of his moves, Issei began to become scared of them. He then went back to a conversation that Issei had with Azazel about those who conquer breasts will conquer the world.

"Now, what will the remaining girls do for me aye!"

"Alright, this is over. Koneko-chan!" Kazuki called out.

Nodding to his shout, Koneko clenched her fist and punched Issei in his face.

"…..Let's defeat them quickly, super lecherous Senpai." Koneko said as she defeated two of the remaining pawns.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan." Kazuki thanked her.

"Phew. We claimed the first victory."

After defeating the eight pawns and the two rooks they couldn't help but agree with Azazel when he said that they were amazing without any restrictions on their powers. With this, all they had left were the Queen, two Knights and then Diodora.

"Let's get going."

Following Rias' words, they headed down into the next part of the shrine.

* * *

After finally making it there, they saw their next opponents right before their very eyes.

"…If my memory from the video is correct, they are the two Bishops and the Queen." Kiba said that after seeing them.

"We were waiting for you, Rias Gremory-sama."

Diodora's Queen then took off her hood revealing her blonde hair and blue eyes, along with the two Bishops one of them being a male, while the other a female. From what they could tell from their rating game match both had demonic powers higher than either Koneko or Gasper, while Rias' bishops were better in terms of support. But, there was the Queen who could fight against the Queen of Seekvaira Agares' Queen head-on.

"Ara ara. I will be going then."

The one who stepped forward was Akeno, then following her was Rias.

"The remaining two Knights would be enough with just Yuuto. I will fight as well."

"Ara, Buchou. It would be enough with just me."

"What are you saying. Even if you learned how to use holy-lightning, over doing it is a taboo you know? Rather than receiving damage here, it's better to go at them with more power to minimize our damage."

With both holy-lightning and power of destruction, then their victory against them would be obvious. That was the thought the came to the minds of those who were there. As Kazuki just stood there waiting for the start of it, he felt Koneko tugging at his shirt.

"Yes, Koneko-chan?"

As Kazuki kneel down next to her, Koneko whispered something in his ear. After hearing it from her, Kazuki's face turned a notable shade of red.

"S-Seriously, just that?"

"…Yes. Akeno-san will power up with that."

Koneko said in her usual tone.

"Akeno-san."

Hearing Kazuki call out to her, Akeno turned to face him.

"If you defeat those people with ease, let's go on a date next Sunday!" Kazuki called out. "Is this really going to work Koneko-chan? I don't think that she will get stronger with just having a date with…."

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Hearing the sound of electricity sparkling in the area, Kazuki looked up and noticed that Akeno was completely enveloped in holy-lightning.

"…Ufufu. Ufufufufufufufufufu! I can have a date with Kazuki-kun!"

Saying that out loud, Kazuki's holy-lightning began to come out into the whole area while putting a smile on her face. She then looked towards Rias and said.

"Ufufu, Rias. This is proof that my love as finally been received by Kazuki-kun before yours was received by Ise-kun."

"W-W-What are you saying! I don't want it to be said from the vulgar Akeno who sparkles her lightning from just a single d-d-date!"

Everyone could only stand there was both Akeno and Rias argued.

"What did you say? I don't want it to be said from you, who doesn't seem like you will be getting love from him anytime soon."

Akeno teased, which caused Rias' face to become reddened.

"T-That is not true! M-Me and will be going on a date soon too!" Rias shouted back at her. "And it will be better than your date!"

Hearing that from Rias caused Akeno's expression to become tense.

"Are you saying that Ise-kun is better than Kazuki-kun?!"

"Ise is a thousand times better than Kazuki!"

"That's a lie!"

Both Issei and Kazuki could only watch, not knowing whether to feel flattered or insulted by their upperclassmen fighting against them. Both King and Queen went back and fought about both twins qualities. As this continued the red and gold auras that covered them began to increase by a wide margin. This caused the Queen and Bishops looked confused by what was happening in front of them.

""There's no way that Ise/Kazuki than MY Kazuki/Ise!""

Both of them shouted at one another.

A tick mark appeared on the forehead of the Queen as an aura of fire appeared around her entire body.

"You two! Stop this, for god's sake! Don't ignore us for fighting over men…!"

"Shut up!" "Shut up!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Both King and Queen released a huge attack that combined both Holy-Lightning + Power of Destruction. These attacks together took out the three enemies in front of him leaving them on the ground with smoke coming from their bodies. Despite seeing that they were already finished with their opponent, they continue with their argument.

"To begin with, what makes you think that Kazuki is better than Ise, Akeno?!"

"And I'd like to know what makes you think that Ise is better than Kazuki, Rias?! He asked me out on a date before Ise-kun?!"

"Nggggggh! …Well, I will stop at there. I will discuss this with you slowly after we save Asia. Asia's rescue comes first."

"Yes, I know. Asia-chan is like a little sister to me too."

After that, both of them finally got on the same topic as them.

* * *

Venturing to the next level of the shrine where Diodora's Knights were supposed to be waiting for them, someone familiar appears in front of them.

"Ya, it has been awhile."

It was the white-haired psychopathic priest, Freed Sellzen.

"Freed!" Issei shouted thinking that he had already died after their last fight when Kokabiel tried to destroy Kuoh Town.

Yes, the one who appeared in front of us is that shitty-priest! It's been a while since I last saw him! I haven't seen him since the Excalibur incident. So he was still alive huh.

"You thought "This guy was alive?" right, Ise-kun? YES YES. I'm so stubborn, that I'm alive very clearly you know?"

"Stop reading my mind!"

Issei replied back to him in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm, are you perhaps looking for the two Knights?" Freed asked again with a sickening smile that could only disturb them. What shocked them most, however, was what he spat out from his mouth; lying on the ground before them was a severed finger.

"I ate them."

After hearing him say that Kazuki let out a slight laugh, while Koneko narrowed her eyes and also covered her nose.

"I thought he smelt more rotten than he did before."

"…That person has "quit" being a human."

Kazuki said with a disgusted tone along with Koneko.

"Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Right after I was slashed down by you guys, I was retrieved by that shit Valiiiiiii! And I got fired by that rotten Azazeeeeeel!" Freed had laughed and smiled big, which was impossible for a human.

BON! GUUN!

Making weird sounds parts of Freed's body started to swell up eventually ripping up his clothes, something that resembles horns starts to appear on his body. His body then began to increase in sizes, his arms and legs started to get several times thicker.

"The ones who picked me up after I lost my place are the guys from Khaos Brigade! They….! They said that they would give me powers, and what did I geeeeeet! Kyuhahahahahahahaha! And that was turning me into a Chimera! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

Unfolding from his back was a single bat's wing along with a gigantic arm, his face also changed so that is made him look almost like a dragon. Seeing that transformation that he just went through everyone made a disturbed look.

"Hyahahahahahahahahaha! By the way, did you know? Diodora Astaroth's hobby that is. His hobby is beautifully crazy, and just listening to it makes your heart beat."

Suddenly Freed started talking about Diodora.

"Diodora's taste in women. That rich boy certainly has great taste. Apparently, he has a fetish for girls affiliated with the Church! Yes, the ones you call nuns!"

Hearing those words caused something to snap in their minds.

"And the ones he preys on are the passionate and strong believers. Do you know what I am trying to say? His servant devils that Ise-kun and others defeated just earlier are all former believers of the Church! The same could be said for the girls who are at his house! All of them are famous nuns and Holy-maidens from various areas! His taste is really something, don't you think!? The devil rich boy seduced the women from the Church and made them into his toys! Oh wait, that's why devils exist! He speaks with sweet words to the passionate Holy-maidens and makes them fall for him! I guess that's what you call a devils whisper!"

"Wait. Then Asia was…"

Freed laughs loudly at his words.

"The one who wrote the scenario of Asia getting kicked out of the Church is none other than Diodora Astaroth. The scenario goes like this. One day, a devil rich boy who loves to have sex with nuns found himself his very ideal, Bishoujou Holy-Maiden. He couldn't help but want to have sex with her ever since he saw her. But he thought it would be hard to take her away from the Church, so he used a different plan to make that girl his."

Hearing that from him caused Issei to narrow his eyes while tightening his grip.

"The Holy-maiden is a very, very kind girl. I got advice from someone who is knowledgeable with Sacred Gear that "The Sacred Gear possessed by the Holy-maiden can even heal devils". So the rich boy put his attention there. "Maybe she will get kicked out of the Church if another believer sees her healing me"! Even if a scar is left, it would still be alright if I can have sex with her! That's the way and is how that rich boy lives!"

—I don't regret saving him back then.

Issei remembered those words coming from Asia.

"She will get exiled from the Church which she believed in, then her life will get ruined and she won't believe in God, and then she will come to me. –That's what he was thinking. Hyahahaha! Even the painful experience for the Holy-maiden is a spice for that rich boy! He will save them from the depth of despair, and then rape them! He will rape both their body and heart! And that was the best and ultimate entertainment for him! He had been raping and making the girls from the Church his own! And he won't be changing even from now! –So the rich boy, Diodora Astaroth-kun, is a devil who loves to fuck strong believers of the Church! Hyahahahahaha!"

The grip on Issei's hand increased to the point where blood dripped from his hand. Issei then tried to take a step forward but was stopped after Kazuki grabbed his shoulder.

"Nii-san. I know how you feel. But you should keep that feeling for Diodora Astaroth."

Kazuki said calmly, but after hearing that Issei got ticked off and turned to face him.

"Are you telling me to be silent about…."

Issei turned to face Kazuki and attempted to grab his collar, but he stopped after seeing that cold look that was in Kazuki's eyes. There was such killing intent in his eyes after hearing those words about what Diodora did to both Asia and those other saints, along with the disgusting words that left Freed's mouth.

"Kiba, since the two Knights that you were supposed to fight isn't here and since you already took him out once. Do you mind if I take this bastard down?"

Hearing him ask that, Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure thing, take him out."

Kazuki began to step forward in the direction of Freed with an aura covered his right hand.

"Hey hey hey! Kazu-kun, we didn't get to finish out match last time! Especially since that rotten Knight-san cut me down! But, thanks to that I went through a lovely model change like this! But! You know I also became quite a lot stronger? I even ate Diodora's two Knights easily. I also got their traits as well! So now I'm an invincible monster! So will you use your Longinus or your―"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Kazuki completely vanished from sight using a speed that was impossible for even Kiba to keep up with. In almost an instant, Freed's head was torn off his body by Kazuki who partially transformed his hand into that of a dragon.

"S-so fast," Issei mumbled out.

He defeated this monstrous Freed without using anything, just his speed and strength. Kazuki who was holding Freed's head who stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the heck…. You are too overpowered…."

"You made two mistakes in your statement," Kazuki said as he tightened his grip on his head. "I'll start with the latter, I will never use the holy sword belonging to my predecessor against a distrusting creature who was already inhuman, to begin with. And lastly―"

Sharpening his eyes in the direction of Freed, Kazuki stared coldly.

"Don't you dare even suggest using my Divine Dividing against a pathetic individual. Doing such a thing would defile my title as the Hakuryuukou."

A threatening tone came from his mouth, so much so that it made them wonder if they were really looking at Kazuki.

"Hihihi. Well, you won't be able to stop Diodora's plan or defeat the guys behind him. More than that you don't know the true horror of Longinus possessors…. Hyahahaha…."

FLAME!

White flames came enveloped both Freed's head and body before he could even finish.

"I am one of the horrors of a Longinus possessor," Kazuki said coldly.

"Let's go, everyone!"

Hearing Issei's voice, however, Kazuki stood in place with everyone glancing towards him.

"Kazuki what're you doing?" Issei asked.

"You guys go on ahead."

Kazuki answered much to their confusion, but it was until they felt a great amount of demonic power mixed in with killing intent being directed at them. No―it was all directed at Kazuki.

"Th-This demonic power," Rias said as she sensed it out.

"Kazuki are you sure that you can―?"

Issei asked, but stopped after seeing the confident look on his face. This alone was enough to assure him.

"Alright, but if you lose. I'll kick your ass."

"I was about to say the same thing," Kazuki said with a smirk on his face before it turned into a frown. "Diodora Astaroth as toyed with the belief of those girls that along will give anyone a reason for taking him down. But, this time…he messed with the wrong girl."

Kazuki then turned towards Issei with his fist held out.

"Don't lose to that bastard."

Those were the last words that he said before the two of them fist bumped one another, Issei then went forward with everyone else including Konoka. Kazuki then turned towards the doorway that led into the shrine.

"I'm sure that you want to finish what we started," Kazuki stated calmly as he unfolded his light wings from his back. "Then, let's finish this."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the Rating Game field, there were large numbers of devils from the Old-Maou Faction. Azazel stood there looking as they were being taken care of by his fallen angel subordinates, but the ones that caught his attention were Raynare and Kalawarner as they were both being supported by Mittelt; along with the members of the Avalon Team who easily took care of the Devils.

"Such a gathering of talent."

His reason for standing there was that the jewel where Fafnir resided inside began to react in this very direction increasing its brightness greatly. Stopping where he stood, Azazel could only look forward at the young woman before his eyes. Her black hair was let down to her hips and wore a black gothic lolita outfit. If Azazel had to guess then she would only be a bit shorter compared to Kazuki. Her attention was only towards the many shrines that were lined up in front of her, Azazel sharpened his eyes realizing.

"I never expected for you to come here personally."

Reacting to his voice, she turned to look at him laughing lightly.

"Azazel. It has been a while."

As always those emotionless gray eyes looked almost as if she was looking right passed you.

"Didn't you have the appearance of an old person before? Now that you have the appearance of a Bishoujo-sama, you definitely have my respect. What are you plotting, Ophis?"

Standing in front of him was indeed the Dragon of Infinity, the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. Azazel knew that she could change the way she looked as much as she wanted to.

"Observing. Just that only."

"Sightseeing from such a good place aye…. But for the Boss to appear huh. Will the World be peaceful if I defeat you here?"

"Impossible. Azazel can't defeat me."

"Then do you mind of I asked a question?" Azazel asked. "Why exactly did you approach Kazuki before?"

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Thirty-Seven of the Twin Dragons, well it was the start of the battle between the Old-Maou Faction along with the upcoming battle with Diodora. There really isn't much to say about this chapter.**

 **PS: Also I will be making some minor changes to previous chapters since I think there were some mistakes made and issues that I wanted to rewrite. And the think about Issei being with Serafall, I thought about it for a while, but I can't see how it would work out.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Katase, Bennia, Isabella, Minako (Oc), Mari (Oc), Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Karlamine, Jeanne.**


	38. For the one you Love

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Twin Dragons. Now, before starting the story lets answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked it, it was also another part that I liked in DxD. It depends on the length of the chapter, yeah Ophis' reasons for why she approached Kazuki against will be revealed.**

 **Zero: I don't know whether or not I will add her to anyone's harem.**

 **Ahsoei: Thanks, I thought that Freed deserved that much after their initial encounter. That will be soon revealed next chapter. It took me a while to get into the flow of writing a DxD Story, but I got the hang of it after a while; especially since this arc and the one before were the Gremory Group instead of Kazuki and the others. Things will get more original afterward.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Okay.**

 **Ryujomaru5: Thanks, I'm glad I got the chance to write another chapter again since I finally got my laptop working correctly again.**

 **Wacko12: Don't worry, I got it corrected. I don't know if I will be adding her to anyone.**

 **: Here it comes.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks. I know for someone like Kazuki, it would be hard to hear that fellow believers like him were abused like that. It would be difficult for them to be saved since most people can't get over that kind of thing without a great deal of counseling. Sometimes I wonder whether or not Odin was the old man who talks to Issei when he was a kid. PS Response: I have considered making a story since they were so similar to one another, but I don't think that I have the time to work on another story.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: I don't even know how long Vali can use Juggernaut Drive since it was only said to be a limited amount of time. As I said before in a previous chapter, the story will be getting a bit more original in the future chapters. I'm not sure whether or not I will be adding Serafall into anyone's harem this story. Compared to his twin brother who had trouble fighting against Technique-Types, Kazuki would be seen as having the edge in a fight.**

 **Guest: The fight between them will be one to remember for centuries since their generation of Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou goes through an odd evolution. That sounds like an interesting idea for the climax of their fight.**

 **Shogun of Shorrow: I already have an idea of how to make Kazuki's version of the Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Guest 2: Gracias**

 **Spikemaster18: Thanks. It will be continuing.**

* * *

 **For the one you Love**

Azazel stood before the almost too stoic Ouroboros Dragon, the infinity dragon was without gender and took a form that better suited it. Originally it took the form of a cute little girl whose hair went down to her hips and wore gothic clothing. The governor fallen angel knew that a specific form didn't matter to this being, but was still wondering why Ophis took the form of a girl around the same age as Kazuki. So, he asked her that question to answer his own curiosity.

"Is there a problem, with that?"

Ophis asked without a shred of emotion in her voice.

The sudden question from Azazel who she had little to no interaction with felt odd to her. Azazel who still wanted an answer to his question decided to reiterate it.

"Then, I'll explain it. You, a being who originally held no interest in this world suddenly approached a middle school student in a town like Kuoh. If that was just a coincidence, then I would have understood that much, but then you approached him a second time this time in the form of a Bishoujo-sama the same age as him."

Azazel replied to her question.

It was worrying for him that Ophis became interested in one of the two heavenly dragons before either of them even officially awakened their sacred gear. Even for Azazel who just had an assumption that the Hyoudou twins possessed the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing so he had his subordinates watch them. Despite not showing a hint of emotion, Ophis still have off a creepy aura that could only belong to her.

Now hearing his reasoning for questioning her, Ophis opened her mouth in an attempt to answer causing his attentions to be directed at him.

"I felt a familiar dragon aura in that town, so I went to see what it was. I found, a small child who smiled at me." Ophis answered. "His dragon aura was faint, but it was a bit stronger than the older one, it was indeed Albion."

"It makes sense that the Dragon of Infinity found out about those two being possessors of the heavenly dragons before my organization."

Azazel mumbled to himself as Ophis continued.

"I first thought that it was odd that the Hakuryuukou would have bought me snacks, so I thought that he wanted my snake like everyone else." Ophis had said while tilting her head cutely to the side. "But, when I tried giving him one, he laughed and said it sounded 'ecchi'. Most would have taken the snake then left, but he stayed."

Ophis continued to ramble to herself as if even then him not taking one of her snakes was odd to her, it was an odd situation that she never went through before. Since most members of the Khaos Brigade and even those before them would have taken her snakes for its power, then left. Kazuki did neither of that and was even kind to Ophis, so it was confusing for her. Azazel began to grasp what her motives were then and now.

 _"She never experienced anyone being kind to her for no reason and talking with her normally…of course it would be odd for someone like her."_

Azazel wondered to himself like the scientist-type that he was.

"Kazuki Hyoudou is an odd Hakuryuukou, those in the past only sought power yet he did no such thing like those before. If it those of the past, then they would have continued to increase their powers over "Supremacy" to become tyrants."

Ophis then glanced around the area as members of the Old-Maou Faction continued their own conflict with the Underworld. Holding their own interests and doing whatever it took to realize their goals no matter who caught harmed was something that she saw in the Khaos Brigade.

"No one among the Khaos Brigade neither talks or smiles at me like he does. That smile, is important to me."

"That explains why you never asked him to join the Khaos Brigade. By your own logic, then that means he won't smile or talk with you anymore."

Azazel surmised after hearing most of what Ophis said and couldn't help, but begin to laugh to himself loud enough for Ophis to hear.

"What're you laughing about? Azazel?"

It wasn't because she felt hurt by what he said, but it was due to the confusion of why he began to laugh about what he just said. For the Ouroboros, the Dragon of Infinity to talk so much about someone else like that.

"Hahaha…. It's nothing, it appears that you're the same as other dragons after all."

"I am a dragon. I'm Ophis."

Ophis tilted her head to the left is particularly confused by what Azazel had just said as if he were debating whether or not she was a dragon. Azazel was fully aware that dragons were indeed the very representation of power who followed down their own paths no matter how everything ended. All of them were in ways pure yet also greedy about those things that caught their attention or anything they liked whether it was treasure or anything else.

And for the dragon born unbelievably powerful from the very beginning, for it to be this pure. Her reasons for not asking Kazuki to join her in the Khaos Brigade was so that he didn't lose the smile that she liked so much.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the one who came down from the skies with their large wings flapping in the air was an enormous dragon. Azazel looked towards this dragon and he had immediately recognized who it was.

"Tannin!"

It was the former dragon king who became an ultimate-class devil. As such, he was also responsible for the elimination of the rogue-devils who attacked the rating game.

"The young devils are betting their future, and they are standing on the battlefield. I don't like the fact that you came to interfere in it! For you, who didn't take any interest in the world to become the boss of the terrorists!? What made you become like that!"

Since Azazel had his answer as to why she held so much of an interest in Kazuki, he thought that it was about time that they got back to the business at hand.

"Killing time. Don't tell me such a dull reason like that. Because of your actions, there are casualties in each area."

The main question as to why Ophis started the Khaos Brigade, a group of dangerous terrorists who seek to destroy the balance that had been maintained for so long. There were already at the very least a number of casualties on their side as well as their own. What drove Ophis to form the Khaos Brigade, to begin with?

"The Silent World."

It was an answer that Azazel had expected.

"Huh?"

"I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason."

For Azazel, the place as to where Ophis was born, that the only answer that came to mind when he heard of the silent world. A world of complete nothingness existing between, the Human World, Underworld, and Heaven; the boundary that separates the world.

"…I would laugh because your reason is being homesick, but the dimensional gap huh. If I remember, over there at the dimensional gap…."

"Yes, Great Red is there."

Gathering such a number of devils from the Old-Maou faction along with the descendants of the four original maou. Those among the hero faction who wield the most dangerous High-Tier Longinus with the power to destroy the world. Azazel could see why Vali, an individual who sought to fight against stronger opponents. To fight against the being who may as well be the strongest entity.

* * *

In the middle of the shrine, Kazuki stood there with the entrance to where his brother and the others had gone to save Asia behind him. His light wings were unfolded their eight bluish energy "feathers" being shown as light particles came from them. His eyes were narrowed towards the darkness in front of him waiting for someone to enter the room. The tension in the room was steadily increasing.

[…Kazuki.]

"Got it."

As if granting him an unneeded warning, Kazuki held his hand out and immediately formed a number of defensive white magic circles that had the reminiscent of a dragon on them. Just as they fully took form before him, a huge amount of demonic-power was launched in his direction. After coming in contact with the magic circle in front of him, a number of them perished due to the amount of the power that was launched at him.

"Wow, you seem a lot more pissed today…Creuserey-san."

Kazuki said in a bit of a mocking tone.

Indeed the one who came before him was the maou who attempted to kidnap Konoka in the middle of his summer break. The good-looking young man with black hair tied in a ponytail, violet-colored eyes, pointy ears that almost made him look like a vampire. He was dressed in noble clothing with black and a number of red belts. Creuserey glanced towards with a large amount of anger behind his eyes, and he started to tightly clench his fist.

"For me to have been wounded by a fake dragon, a lowly Hakuryuukou who only know how to rampage that has left a wound in my pride that can only be fixed with your death."

Creuserey allowed his killing intent and hatred towards Kazuki to flow, but Kazuki didn't feel all to unnerved by it.

"I really don't want to hear that from the guy who looks like a vampire prince."

Kazuki stated as he was covered in a white aura, as both of them were covered in their own auras. The first to make the move again was Creuserey who spread his devil wings and gathered an enormous amount of demonic-power in his hand. It continued to increase until he finally launched it in Kazuki's direction, but he didn't stop there.

Mixed in with the demonic-powers was a barrage of blades made from his powers that began to cover the possible escape routes for him. After seeing the situation that he was stuck in, Kazuki could tell that Creuserey's goal as to keep him from dodging the enormous blast of demonic-power in front of him. It was impossible for him to dodge the attack anyone since they would end up after Issei and the others who were venturing down the tunnel behind him. But―

"Divine Dividing!"

 **[Reflect]**

As if responding to his command, the light-wings that came from his back started to shine with a bright blue brilliance. And before him, a wide screen of light appeared before him as if acting as a shield for the enormous demonic-blast in front of him, but he didn't stop there.

"Reflect can only work for a single attack so!"

For the blade barrage that was aimed at him, he started to summon a number of white magic-circles that defended against the attacks that were around him. Just as planned his [Reflect] ability sent back the demonic-attack back at its originator.

"Kuh!"

Creuserey saw his attack being launched back at him and moved aside using his wings, but the attack did burn his arm a bit burning off his sleeve. The white magic-circle barriers that were around him defending against all of the blades being sent at him. Though there were a number of them that were stopped, the others had changed their course and aimed at Kazuki's back.

Kazuki anticipated the attacks and moved aside, but not before the blades cut his side a bit with a trail of blood coming out from his blood. He winced due to the injury that came from the blade.

"He is really going at it right now, if this continues this then he might end up destroying the entrance behind me," Kazuki said as he removed his hand from his wound and wiping away the blood. "Alright, then let's kick it up a notch."

Placing his hand in front of him, before spreading them apart Kazuki said two forbidden words that would bring apart the unbalance in the world.

"Balance Break."

A mass of white aura covered Kazuki's entire body, which soon started to form the snow white dragon armor that also represents his status as the Hakuryuukou. The Balance Breaker―Scale Mail. After his helmet enclosed around his head, he used his light wings to fly into the air were Creuserey was Kazuki got into a fighting stance with his eyes gleaming.

"Here I come."

Closing that out, Kazuki charged forward as he was covered in a white aura with his fist pulled back. The maou descendant before him gathered his demonic power and charged at Kazuki. During the clash between the two of them there was a shock wave that was generated by their two attacks making contact with the two of them.

* * *

After departing with Kazuki who had a battle of his own to deal with, Issei and the others finally made it to the end of the shrine. Once they got there, there was something that seemed like on gigantic circular device carved into the wall with a number of jewels along it including mysterious symbols and letters in it. Though after seeing who was at the center of it, everyone turned their attentions towards their blonde-haired friend and family member. The first of them to scream out their name was the person who cared about her most.

"Asiaaaaaaaaa!" Issei screamed.

Asia was tied at the center of the device with her arms connected to it. Based on their own perspective there wasn't a single tear in her clothes nor injury on her body. At least that gave them a shred of knowing that she was alright.

"…Ise-san."

After hearing his voice calling out to her, Asia glanced towards them and saw the one she cared about standing right there. Her eyes seemed to be red almost as if she was crying a for a long period of time before they arrived there.

"You finally came."

Above the number of steps leading towards a single throne placed next to the device was Diodora Astaroth who gave each of them a sickening smile. Rias who was leaking killing intent while covered in a red aura of destruction glanced towards him.

"….Diodora. Did you tell Asia about the whole thing?"

Rias asked.

"Yeah. I told everything to Asia. Fufufu, I wanted to show it to you as well. The moment she had the best expression. The face Asia had when she found out everything was going according to my plan was simply the best. Look, I even left the video of it. Should I play it? She really had a splendid face. The expression of the women affiliated with the Church falling, no matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it."

Hearing those cruel words for him caused the tears to stop flowing from her eyes to start again, but to them those words continued to go on.

"But I think it's still lacking. Asia still has hope inside her. Yes, I'm talking about you guys. Especially the filthy Sekiryuutei over there. Because you saved Asia, my plan turned into a failure. I was supposed to appear and kill that fallen angel after he killed Asia once and I was planning to give my evil piece then…among other things. I thought you wouldn't win, even if you were to interfere. When I found out you are the Sekiryuutei. It's an interesting occurrence. Thanks to that my plan were postponed quite a lot, but she finally returned to me. Now I can enjoy Asia."

Diodora spoke out to them without a shred of hesitation, those words continued to lit the fire of hatred that had already started in Issei's chest.

"Shut up."

Issei spoke in a low tone, he knew from the start that there was something odd about the green-haired devil in front of him. Something that he had already gotten used to from the number of evil people that he already met before. From his hatred towards Raiser Phenex when he tried to take Rias from him, his anger towards Alastor Eligos who kidnapped Kazuki, and to the anger towards Vali who threatened to kill their parents.

"Asia is still a virgin, right? I like to train them from virgins, and I will hate it if she was already "used" by Sekiryuutei."

Each of the villains that he faced before, but―no Diodora wasn't like either of them. He was lower than even scum. Issei gritted his teeth to the point where they could be heard.

"Ah, but maybe it might be fun to NTR from Sekiryuutei?"

His ability to control his answer started to lessen to the more he continued to talk. Until―

"Maybe it would be good to forcefully have sex with her while she screams out your name…!"

It finally exploded.

"Shut Upppppppp!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

A mass of red aura came out from Issei's body covering it in its brilliance, the armor of the Sekiryuutei was then formed around his body. The fury that had been accumulating since meeting the devil in front of him couldn't be contained anymore.

"Buchou, everyone. Please don't interfere."

"Ise. We will defeat him together. That's what I would like to say, but it looks like we can't stop you. You can't hold back, okay?"

Rias gave him to go ahead to let loose on the devil in front of him, but that was something that he was already planning to do even if she disagreed with him.

"Ddraig, can you hear me?"

[What is it, Partner?]

"Let me do as I want just for today."

[…Alright.]

Ddraig laughed in joy at the intensity that his partner was giving off and allowed for him to do what he liked just for today. Seeing Issei wrapped in the red aura, Diodora let out a slight laugh and unleashed an aura that was covered in blackness.

"Ahahahaha! Amazing! So this is Sekiryuutei! But I also powered-up! With the snake that has Ophis gave me that is! I can kill you in an instan―"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Igniting the fire that came from the magic boosters on his back, Issei charged up the step leading towards Diodora Astaroth and closed the distance between them in an instant.

BANG!

"….Gah!"

Issei punched Diodora in his stomach causing him to not only bend downwards but to have blood begin to drip from his mouth due to the force. The following by knocking him off the throne that he was sitting down causing him to fall on the ground. After recovering from the impact, he rolled over on his stomach and vomited blood onto the ground. Before he could stand back up to launch another attack, he felt someone picking him up by his collar. It was Issei who came down from the steps.

"And the instant kill you were talking about?"

Issei asked as he pulled his hand back and launched it into his stomach, causing the high-class devil to be sent flying backward with his clothing being torn. Without worry about it, Issei threw them towards the ground.

"Ku! With something like this! I'm a High-class devil! The blood relative of the current Maou Beelzebub!"

Almost as if he were beginning to see the difference in power, Diodora stood back up and puts his hand forward making a number of demonic-bullets.

"There is no way that a noble high blood like myself will lose to a lowly, filthy, and vulgar reincarnated-devil like you!"

Shouting that out in disbelief, Diodora fired off the nearly infinite number of demonic-bullets that soon showered down on Issei. Without much worry, Issei started to walk through the number of demonic-attacks a number of them started to hit his armor and is unaffected by the attack. For those that he could see, Issei knocked away a number of attacks on him.

Seeing what was happening caused a great amount of shock to appear on the face of Konoka, who was unable to take her eyes off the fight.

"Wow, Ise-kun gives off a totally different impression compared to Kazu-kun. I mean compared to what the obvious impression was before."

"That's our Ise-kun."

Kiba answered Konoka's question, who smiled a bit after seeing how much Issei was dominating the devil who dared harmed their dear Bishop and friend.

"Most times he's a pervert who'll do whatever it takes to see a woman naked, but at times like this, he's a person who will blow through anyone who threatens his friend with pure raw power. As opposed to Kazuki-kun who thinks through the situation that he's caught in the middle of to win."

Back to the fight, Issei continued to walk through the hail of demonic-bullets almost as if it were like rain falling on his body. As he went back to the training that he went through with Tannin, he couldn't help but secretly thank the former dragon king.

[That's right. The training with the Dragon-King trained you quite a lot. In the match against Sitri you couldn't show the result, but with no restrictions, you can release your power. The durability of the armor is more stable than that time in the match against Sitri.]

Issei agreed with Ddraig, if he had shown his full power during the match with the Sitri then the result during their rating game would have been different.

[In terms of simple battle power, you are quite the opponent right now.]

After coming in front of Diodora, the once proud devil started to shuffle away from Issei in a last ditch attempt to fight back. Holding his hand out, Diodora used his demonic-power to summon a wall of green-colored barriers that separated him from and Issei.

"It looks thinner than Vali's barriers."

BREAK!

Issei's fist broke through all the barriers in front of him with ease, then punched Diodora in the face and slammed him into the ground. His face started to bleed and his eyes started to become leaked with a number of tears.

"…It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! Why! My demonic-power hit you! I was supposed to have had my power increased drastically with Ophis' power!"

Lifting Diodora up into the air, Issei hit him with his fist covered in his red aura sending a strike into his stomach and the pain was transmitted through the pure-blooded devil's body.

"Guha! Gaha!"

Issei continued to hit Diodora in different parts of his body, but before he could launch another attack on him. Diodora placed both his hands forward.

"I won't be defeated by a damn rotten dragon like you!"

Spouting out those words, he formed a thick barrier made from his green aura that separated him from Issei. Compared with the one before, this barrier was indeed a lot stronger. But―

BANG! BREAK! BREAK!

Issei's aura covered fist was launched into the barriers before him, but his fist was stopped by the barrier and it didn't budge even a bit. Seeing that the Sekiryuutei couldn't break through the barrier had caused Diodora to burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahahaha! Did you see! I have higher demonic-power than you! There is no way that a power idiot Sekiryuutei can defeat me!"

Hearing that from him caused Issei to pull his fist back. During this entire time, he hadn't used the one power that made his sacred gear so dangerous.

"How about I show you the power of the power-idiot then?"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

The red aura that had covered Issei's body continued to double more and more the [Boost] signal was announced. And soon enough―

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

An intense aura burst forth from the boosters on his back and the increase of his next punch increased a great deal. A small crack was made in the wall in front of him that started to grow wider and wider.

BREAK!

The barrier finally perished with Issei's aura covered fist.

"Sorry. I'm a power idiot, so I can only use my power like this. But if you are my opponent, then this should be enough."

"Hee."

Diodora's face turned into that of a frightened child just going through his worst nightmare.

"Don't make our Asia cry!"

Issei released his fist again with it sailing towards the cowering Devil, it made contact with his left arm and it started to make an unusual cracking noise as it bent in an odd position. The attack sent Diodora crashing into the ceiling creating a wide dent in it, before falling to the ground.

"This must be a lie! There is no way I will be beaten! I won against Agares! I'm also planning to win against Bael! There's no way I will lose to the untalented heir of the Great-King! Gremory who holds affection can't even be my opponent! I'm Diodora from the House of Astaroth!"

Diodora stood back up as he put his hand forward for another attack, using his demonic-power he made a number of circular sharp things that were launched at Issei almost like missiles. Unlike all of the attacks from before, Issei knew that it be foolish to take those head on. He began to dodge each of the blades that were sent to him or just knock them away using kicks and punches. Though those that were knocked away changed their trajectory and aimed at the weaker parts of Issei's balance breaker armor destroying those parts and piercing his body.

"Ngh!"

Issei grunted as blood left his wound caused by those blades, but he bared with it and pulled the blades out from his wounds. Seeing that his attacks were easily being dealt with Diodora started to gather all the demonic-power that he had to the utmost limit.

"Daaaaamn itttt!"

He shouted as he fired off the demonic-blast at Issei.

Issei responded by gathering his dragon aura into his hand and fired off his signature techniques, his Dragon Shot at Diodora's demonic-power. Both attacks collided with one another pushing against one another being caught at a standstill.

"Goooooooo!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

The Dragon Shot that Issei had launched increased its power growing larger and larger, then eventually overpowered the demonic-blast and flying towards Diodora. It passed by him blasting a hole into the wall next to Diodora blasting through a formation near the shrine. Though his hands were shaking the green-haired devil, the once prideful devil fell close to the door toward despair continued to attempt to gather demonic-power. But―

* * *

SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!

The entire shrine started to vibrate, its source came from Issei who slammed his towards the ground and he looked towards Diodora with his eyes gleaming with a bright green light.

It was something that he hadn't before.

Being pampered since birth for being a high-class devil. Doing whatever he wanted since his older brother was the current Beelzebub. Something that a devil who had never been in real-life combat before never thought that they would feel before.

Despair! Fear! Anguish!

It had all came from the Sekiryuutei, a reincarnated devil who hadn't even been a devil for a year with power that trumped over his own. His plans had come to an end!

He could hear the sounds of Issei's footstep coming towards him, Issei reached his hand out and picked up the Devil before him after making his helmet disappearing allowing for his face to be seen.

"Don't ever get near Asia again! The next time you show yourself before us, then that time I really will blow you away!"

Diodora's formerly prideful eyes are now filled with nothing but fear.

[Partner. His heart is already crushed. His eyes are that of those who have become ingrained with the fear of dragons.]

Issei dropped Diodora on the ground who then started to shuffle away from Issei in fear.

"Ise, aren't you going to finish him off?"

Xenovia asked as she pointed Arondight towards Diodora, her eyes were filled with killing intent the very limit.

"He might approach Asia again. Don't you think it will be better for the future if we cut off his head here?"

If given permission by either him or Rias, then she would kill him without a single hint of hesitation. He shook his head from side to side.

"…This guy is also a relative of the current Maou. Even if he assisted the terrorists, it would cause trouble to Buchou and Buchou's brother if we kill him. I already beat him enough."

Issei said in a bit of a more calmed tone compared to before.

Hearing those words from him were enough for everyone who was there, they decided that he would be better for him to be dealt with by the higher-ups. Xenovia seemed regretful by what he said, but she understood his reasons and stabbed Arondight into the ground.

"…I understand. If Ise is saying that, then I will stop. But."

"Yeah, that's right."

Yanking Arondight out from the ground, then both her and Issei pointed their weapons (for Issei his red aura-covered fists). Then declared to the cowering devil before them.

""Don't ever come and talk to Asia again!""

With their voices filled with such intensity, Diodora shook his head numerous times.

Taking their eyes off him, they went towards Asia who was still attached to the mysterious device that was wrapped tightly around her body.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san!"

After walking close to her, Issei petted her head comforting her. Feeling his hand on her head, Asia felt a bit calmer compared to how she was before.

"We came to rescue you, Asia. Hahaha, I did promise you. That I will definitely protect you."

Issei said to her, it was something that she wanted to hear from her. Tears came from her eyes, but this time they weren't from sadness but from joy. As the others were trying to take off the bindings that were around her body, the first to make an odd expression on their face was Kiba.

"…I can't take off the restraints on her limbs."

[!]

Kiba said as they continued to try and take off these restraints that were connected to her. Everyone there started to panic a bit as they continued to try and take these restraints using their powers. Kiba's Holy-Demonic Swords, Xenovia's duel holy swords, Rias' power of destruction, Akeno's holy-lightning, Koneko's physical strength, and even Issei's Sekiryuutei power.

Nothing happened! It didn't even budge a bit.

"…It's useless. That device can only be used once due to its mechanism, but it's made so that it won't stop unless you use it once. It won't stop unless Asia's ability is activated."

"What do you mean?"

Diodora who spoke in a timid voice glanced towards them with fear still residing in his eyes.

"That device is one of the special barriers created by a Longinus possessor. The strong barrier protecting this field was also made by him. Dimension Lost is the ultimate barrier-type Sacred Gear. Having the possessor in the center, it spreads an unlimited amount of mist. It can seal everything inside its zone and it can even teleport it to a different dimension. When it reaches Balance-Breaker, it changed its ability in which it can create any type of barrier device the possessor wishes with the mists. Dimension Create. The barrier made can't be stopped unless it is activated once properly."

"What's the requirement for activation, and what is the ability of this device?"

Kiba questioned with his holy-demonic sword still in hand.

"…The activation requirement is either I or someone affiliated with us gives the signal to start, or if I was to be defeated. The ability of the barrier is to increase the power of the one in the restraint, in this case, Asia, and reverse its effect."

After hearing the term [Reverse]. A terrible memory from their match against the Sitri came back into their minds, but the moment of what happened when Asia's healing ability was reversed as immense damage back onto her and Momo.

"What about the range of its effect?"

"…This field, and the viewing room where the observers are present at."

Hearing those words from him caused the color to vanish from their faces. They were aware of just how strong Asia's ability to heal was and if that was reversed to that much of a range. Then―

"…The leaders of each faction might be eliminated…!"

This was the plan that the Old-Maou Faction had come up with to get rid of their enemies with just a single move, not just the Underworld, but there were also members of Heaven who were in this field.

"So they thought of a plan like that with the match against Kaichou!"

"…No. It seems like the possibility of it was predicted quite some time ago. Except, since the ones in the Sitri group used it, the plan was proved to work…."

Rias' face turned into anger after hearing that from Diodora. It was because the only ones who held that information were the ones who gave that magic to Sona meant for their rating game against them.

"The traitor in the Fallen-Angels remained in the organization and let Sona borrow "Reverse". So they gathered data from it and might have been using them!"

Rias became angered after hearing that the traitor among the Fallen Angel had used her best friend since childhood as an experiment. Seeing that they were out of options

"Ddraig, can't you do something about this? You are also a Longinus, right?"

[No, Dimension Lost is a higher rank Longinus than the Boosted Gear. And if it reaches Balance-Breaker, it's near limitless. Please remember it. Longinus more powerful than the Boosted Gear exists.]

Ddraig informed him of the situation, it was true that there were stronger Longinus out there compared to even their own Mid-Tier Longinus. Just as they were wondering what they would do next, Konoka had a thought that came to mind.

* * *

"Ah! What about Kazu-kun?!"

Her sudden voice caught their attention, Rias was the first to respond to her.

"What about Kazuki?"

"He fought against the possessor of that Longinus."

After hearing that from her, Issei went in front of Konoka and placed both his hands on her shoulder and placed his face in front of her.

"Then does he know how to stop this?!"

"Ah, don't yell at me! I'll check and see!"

Placing her hand on the earpiece placed in her ear, then connected directly to Kazuki who was back in the shrine fighting his opponent.

[…Hello?]

She got a hold of Kazuki who sounded as if he was in the middle of the battle.

"Kazu-kun, we found Asia-chan, but she's caught in the middle of some trap made from that guy that you punched in the face over the summer."

[You got to be a bit more specific, I punched a lot of guys in the face over the summer! I'm dealing with one of them right now.]

"It was the guy who controlled the mist."

[Oh that…ah dammit.] There was a short intermission before as if Kazuki was just hit, then it sounded as if he fired off a blast of power back. [Alright, what does it look like?]

"Kazuki this is Issei! There are a lot of bindings wrapped about her body, based on what Diodora said it was made from its Balance-Breaker and it will reverse her Twilight Healing so that it will deal damage to the other leaders watching the rating game! So, how did you deal with that guy from before?!"

"Ahh! Stop yelling in my ear!"

Konoka started to break out in tears as Issei continued to yell into her earpiece.

[…I socked him in the face before he could gather enough mist to defend. But, if it already formed a device then that's impossible. In this situation, the only way would be to take out the person who made it. But, if I were to guess they're somewhere safe watching as things played out.] Kazuki continued to ramble on thinking of a way to get them out of that mess before a thought suddenly came to mind. [Wait, did you say that it was wrapped around her body? Like around her wrists and legs?]

"Yeah, why?"

[This will be the only time that I will say this to you, but follow those sexual instincts that became the very basis of your odd power. And apologize to Asia afterward…I gotta go!]

Kazuki cut off after saying that final sentence, leaving Issei thinking about what he meant about that before he came to an answer.

GUUUUUUUUN

After hearing that the device was starting to activate, Issei went in front of the device and placed his hand on both restraints.

"Ddraig, I believe in you."

[What do you mean, Partner?]

Ddraig questioned but didn't get an answer as Issei looked towards Asia with a comforting look on his face.

"Asia. I will apologize beforehand."

"Eh?"

Issei concentrated on not only his power but also his demonic-power strengthening his imagination on a single task.

"Rise! My sexual desire! My worldly desire! Dress Break! Balance-Breaker Boost version!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

All the green jewels on Issei's body started giving off a bright red brilliance, then power started to flow into his hand. Issei imagined Asia's naked body that he saved in his brain during all the time that they had spent with one another.

BREAK! BREAK! TEAR!

The sound of the restraints on her breaking could be sounded across the room, then what happened next was something that they remembered. Asia's clothing was ripped apart along with the things that had her arms and legs restrained.

"Iya!"

Seeing that she was naked, Asia covered herself using her hands and ducked down, the two males in the ground looked away (what the exception of Gasper who covered his face using his hands). Looking to Asia both Rias and Akeno went towards her with a smile on their face after seeing that she was fine.

"…You're the worst." Koneko said looking towards Issei with her usual look before smiling. "…but you're also the best."

"Ara ara."

After reaching them, both Akeno and Rias held their hands out with demonic-power gathered around their hands. Forming on Asia was a new pair of clothing just like her nun clothing. Seeing that all of Asia clothes were returned to her body, Rias turned towards Issei and knocked on his red armor.

"How did you come up with the idea that Dress Break can destroy it? Can that destroy anything which is attached to the woman's body?"

"I-I'm not actually sure, but it was what Kazuki said that caught my attention. The restraints were on her wrists and ankles, so I thought maybe it would be counted as clothing. I then remembered about Asia's naked body within my head and imagined seriously that I want to turn her into that state. Maybe it wouldn't work if I did it normally. I think I succeeded because I was in Balance Breaker state and because I increased it with Boost version. It feels like I cleared the gray zone."

Issei said with his usual smile on his face after giving her his own _odd_ explanation.

Rias couldn't help, but tilt her head with a generous smile on her face.

"Ise-san!"

"Asia!"

Asia after getting a change of clothing, she rushed over and wrapped her arms around Issei who was still recovering from exhaustion. Issei smiled after wrapping his arms around Asia.

"I believed in you…. That Ise-san will come to rescue me."

"Of course. But I'm sorry. You heard something painful right?"

Hearing that from him causing Asia to recall every single disgusting thing that Diodora said, but she soon shook her head before returning to her usual saintly smile.

"I'm alright. I was shocked that time, but I have Ise-san with me."

Her saying that alone sent a warm feeling into his chest.

"Asia! I'm glad! If you were to disappear, I…."

Even the usually calm Xenovia had tears coming from her eyes after seeing that her best friend was alright. Seeing this, Asia walked in front of Xenovia then wiped away the tears that had formed with her fingers.

"I won't go anywhere. Since Ise-san and Xenovia-san will protect me."

"Yeah! I will protect you! Definitely!"

The of them soon wrapped their arms around one another with bright smiles on their face, it was truly a beautiful friendship between the two of them. Once things were finished, Asia turned towards them and bowed her head to everyone there.

"Buchou-san. Everyone. Thank you very much. For doing this for me…."

"Asia. It's okay for you to not call me 'Buchou' at home you know? You can think of me as your older sister."

As Rias said that, while she wrapped her arms around the blonde-haired nun made an almost shocked look on her face. It was something that Asia felt happy hearing from the person who she looked up to not only their club-president but also as her older sister.

"Yes! Rias-oneesama!"

Asia agreed as she wiped away the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so glaaaaaad! I'm so happppppppy that Asia-senpai returned!"

"There, there Gya-kun."

"Since we rescued Asia-chan, let's go back and get Kazuki-kun."

Konoka added as she glanced towards the noise that came from the part of the shrine that they were in before coming here. Issei who still wore his Balance Breaker Scale Mail also nodded in agreement of what she said, almost forgetting that his brother had allowed them to go passed them.

"Now, Asia. Let's go Kazuki, then we can all go home."

"Yes! But before that, I need to pray."

As everyone was going back to assist Kazuki who was left behind, Asia stood in her same spot with her hands held in a prayer position.

(Lord. Can you please listen to my wish? Please protect Ise-san forever. And also…. Please allow me to continue living with Ise-san forever.)

Once she was finished, Issei glanced towards her with a wondering look on his face.

"Asia. What did you pray for?"

"It's a secret."

Asia said while winking towards him and cutely sticking out her tongue.

As she was walking towards them so that they could go back for Kazuki. What the other wasn't aware of was the seal that had been drawn under her feet that soon covered her in a pillar of bright light.

* * *

Everyone there looked towards what happened with shocked eyes. Their eyes wander around the area where they were in an attempt to find out where Asia had gone. They came all the way here to save their friend―an important member of their family, but where had she gone. Moreover, the look that was in the eyes of the Sekiryuutei was―

It was then a voice belonging to a young man sounded across the room.

"A device made from a Longinus perishes from the attack of a Longinus, huh. Damn Mist-user, he eased up. It's necessary to readjust the plan."

Slowly directing their eyes towards the source of the voice, they glanced towards of the young man with long brown hair that had a bang covering his right eye and dressed was in black armor along with a cape. He was floating in the air above them using magic, but moreover, the amount of aura that he gave out froze most of those in the room to the core.

"…Who are you?"

Rias asked as she seethed with anger.

"It's my first time meeting you, sister of the annoying fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the Great True Maou Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of the fake one you fought earlier. Diodora Astaroth, I lent you my power and look at the situation you are in. In the match against Agares, you used Ophis' snake without my authorization and had the enemy predict our plan. You are very foolish indeed."

Seeing that this may be the chance to get out of this situation, Diodora began to crawl towards the Old-Maou descendant with desperation in his eyes.

"Shalba! Please help me! If it is with you, we can kill the Sekiryuutei! If the Old-Maou and New-Maou were to join forces….."

STAB!

Before he could even finish his sentence, Diodora looked down and saw that an orb of light had pierced through his chest leaving a small hole that started to become wider as the light particles started to spread throughout his body. Seeing the pathetic expression on his face caused Shalba to shake his head with a small smile on his face.

"Pitiful. I even told you the power of that girl's Sacred Gear and yet you couldn't do anything. That explains how useless you are." Shalba said while laughing, before turning his hateful eyes towards the green-haired devil. "Moreover, comparing me to _that_ abomination just warrants your death."

After hearing that from him Diodora started to break out in tears as his body vanished into complete nothingness leaving nothing remaining. Just them the more trained eyes among their groups looked and saw a small device wrapped around the arm of the maou descendant. He then turned his sights on Rias who continued to glare at him with her eyes gleaming with a red glow.

She wasn't alone, Xenovia clenched both Arondight and Durandal in her hands as her eyes twisted in an absolute angry towards this man.

"Now, sister of Sirzechs. It may be sudden, but I will have you die here. The reason is simple. That is to destroy every blood relative of the current Maou."

Shalba spoke out not hiding the disdain that he had towards every one of them for taking what was rightfully his. So he figured what greater pain could Shalba deal with those who stole everything then stealing away what was precious to them.

"So you mean to kill Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, and us, the Gremory."

"That is correct. It is simply displeasing. We, the true successors, to be called the "Old" by you people, the relatives of the current Maou, and it is something very hard to endure." Shalba then sighed before he ran his fingers towards his hair and glared towards Issei who was still caught in a daze. "Our plan ends with this. It is our defeat. I never thought that a Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus, would win against the Dimension Lost, a high-tier Longinus. I can only say that this was something we didn't anticipate. Well, we got significant results for future terrorism, so I have to be satisfied with it. It seems that Creuserey is having trouble dealing with that fake Angel and pathetic Dragon, but his death won't even be a problem. As long as I'm active, we can still progress even without Vali. The True Beelzebub is great. Now, as my souvenir, while returning…. Sirzechs' little sister, I will have you dead."

Shalba pointed his hand towards Rias with the device placed on his wrist shining with a bright golden light forming a small sphere.

"You don't challenge the current Maou directly, but kill their relatives, what cowardice!"

"That's alright. I will kill the family of the current Maou first. It won't mean a thing if we don't have them taste despair."

"Scum! Most of all, the crime for killing Asia! I absolutely won't forgive you!"

Finally allowing her anger to be released, Rias was wrapped in a red aura of destruction. She wasn't alone in this, Akeno had covered herself in holy-lightning with an angered look on her face. Koneko had tears forming in her eyes as she covered her hands in a blue aura that came from her senjutsu. Their two swordsmen had also prepared their perspective weapons for a battle against this devil.

But―there was one among them who was missing in this.

"Asia? Asia?"

Issei who would usually join in on the beating of this maou descendant had begun to walk around in his scale mail armor unsteadily on his feet.

"Asia? Where did you go? Hey, let's go. We are going home. Dad and Mum are waiting. I-If you hide, then we won't be able to go home. Hahaha, Asia sure likes to play around."

Issei had spoken as if everything that happened was just a joke being played on him. There was no way that Asia had just vanished away from them. They had just saved her.

"Asia? Let's go home. Now, there is no one here anymore who would bully you, Asia. Even if there was, I would beat them up! So let's go back. Asia, we still have to do the three-legged race for the sports festival…."

No one there could even look as Issei has he continued to look for Asia. Seeing the most courageous of them all turning into such a state was unbearable. Koneko broke out into tears along with both Gasper and Konoka, Akeno looked away with tears falling down from her cheeks. Unable to stand to see him like that, Rias went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Buchou, I can't find Asia. Even though we are finally able to go home. We still need to get Kazuki and hide under the basement Sensei told us. But if Asia isn't here…. …D-Dad and Mum said Asia was their daughter even Kazuki said that she was like his sister. Asia also said Dad and Mum are like her real parents as well…. She is my…. She is our important family…."

There wasn't a single shred of the former Issei on his face, Rias gently strokes Issei's cheek with tears in her eyes. Just as she was comforting him, their newer Knight lost control of her anger and charged for Shalba after spreading her devil wings.

"…I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you! I will cut you! I will cut you up and kill you!"

Xenovia shouted as she slashed downwards with both Arondight and Durandal.

"Futile."

Shalba reflected her attacks using a defensive barrier, once the barrier vanished he reached his hand forward and placing his hand in front of her stomach. Gathering demonic-power into his hand Shalba fired off a blast to her stomach. Xenovia coughed out blood from her mouth as she was slammed to the ground with both her swords being stabbed into the ground further away from her. Despite having pain spread across her body, Xenovia continued on and tried to find her weapons despite the tears that had stung her eyes.

"…Return Asia…. …She is…my friend…! …She is my kind friend…. She was kinder than anyone…! Why…!"

Disregarding Xenovia, Shalba turned towards Issei who was still caught up in a daze.

"Vulgar reincarnated devil and the dragon which is the same as garbage. The princess of Gremory seriously has bad taste indeed. That girl disappeared beyond to the dimension. Her body should have perished by now. It means, she died."

Shalba said coldly to Issei.

SNAP!

Something in Issei's body snapped, his eyes then began to glow with a green light almost as if he were possessed by a phantom. Pushing Rias who continued to comfort him, the crimson-haired girl looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Ise…."

It was the first time that he had ever done something like that, Rias could only watch as Issei slowly started to approach his enemy. The one who took Asia way from him. The one whom he was resolved to even kill no matter what.

[Rias Gremory.]

Ddraig spoke outwards loud enough for everyone to hear his voice.

"What is it, Ddraig?"

[Leave this place at once. If you don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately.]

Ddraig warmed them.

But what did he mean by that? Why did they have to leave?

[The devil over there. Shalba was your name, right?]

Ddraig questioned, as Issei stopped in front of him as his helmet gathered his face again.

[You….]

This time Ddraig's voice came out of Issei's mouth and held not a single shred of emotion in them. The coldness of his tone sent a shiver down their spines.

[Made the wrong choice.]

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The entirety of the shrine started to shake violently from the power that Issei was emitting from his body. It was a blood-red aura that just continued to grow bigger and bigger as time passed without any sign of stopping. The room itself was almost as if it was dyed with a deep red color. Those inside the room, especially Koneko understood one thing.

This was dangerous!

From Issei's mouth, a curse-like chant was chanted.

The voices that spoke them out belonged to a number of people that didn't belong to Issei. Young. Old. Male. Female. Their voices were beyond creepy that it caused Gasper to hide behind Koneko and the others.

[I, who am about to awaken….]

{It started. Looks like it will start.}

[Am the Heaven Dragon who has stolen the principle of Domination from God….]

{The one the World seeks.} {The one the World rejects.}

[I laugh at the "Infinite", and I grieve at the "Dream"….]

{It has always been power.} {It has always been love.}

The voices continued to chant their curse-like song as Issei's armor went through a sudden change. It became sharp, and it grows large wings where his magic boosters were. Both his hands and feet turned into claws, from his back a long red scaly tail had slammed into the ground causing a large crater to be formed, on his helmet a number of horns formed on them and it changed in reminiscence of a dragon, and wings sprouted out from his back.

{You guys chose destruction no matter how many times!}

It was as if Issei took the appearance of a red dragon itself. From all the jewels that were placed in his body, a red light came from each of them accompanied by the accumulation of those voices.

""""""" And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!""""""

[Juggernaut Drive!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

Issei's surroundings were blown away from him, the floor, the wall, the ceiling everything was blown away from him by the blood-like aura that came from his body.

* * *

During Kazuki's bout with Creuserey Asmodeus, the maou descendant was on the ground after having most of his demonic-power sapped due to Kazuki's [Divide] ability. He stood above the devil with a dense light sword in his hand that vibrated the air. Just as he was prepared to deliver the final blow to him, a sudden feeling went throughout his body almost as if he were stuck in the back.

From under his visor, Kazuki's eyes widened in shock as he remembered and realized what this feeling was. It was similar to what Vali almost did when they first fought each other. Slowly he turned his head towards the direction of where they went.

"Albion please tell me that I'm not sensing what I think I am."

[…No, that's definitely what you think it is.]

"I-I thought that but why…?" Kazuki questioned unable to fathom what's going on right now. "How is he even using the Juggernaut Drive?"

Now being worried about his older brother and the others, Kazuki had turned around and flew down towards their direction. Seeing the opportunity, Creuserey pointed his hand towards Kazuki with the last bit of demonic-power covering his hand. Sensing the power being gathered behind him. He had his sights directed towards the maou descendant changing his light sword into a spear, Kazuki then started to gather white flames around the spear.

THROW! PIERCE!

He threw it towards Creuserey and it pierced his body, which was soon engulfed in flames.

"Ouuuuuu!"

Creuserey started to shout and roll around the ground in an attempt to put out the light mixed white flames that covered his body.

[Kazuki your hand.]

Hearing Albion's voice, Kazuki looked towards his hand that he used to throw that last light spear and he noticed that his white armor was cracked and started to fall apart. It didn't come from the light spear, but it came from the white flames. Seeing that Kazuki clenched his fist and started to begin the process of reforming the armor.

"I know I messed up a bit, but I don't have the time to worry about that right now. If I don't get there quick…then Nii-san…then everyone…is going to die."

Kazuki rushed forward at light-speed going forward towards the deeper parts of the shrine.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Twenty-Eight of The Twin Dragons, well things went back to Ophis and Azazel who soon got an answer from her. It was revealed what her reasons were for why she approached Kazuki. Kazuki met up with the Maou Descendant, Creuserey Asmodeus again and he started a battle with him. Things went along what everyone expected it would go and this chapter everyone's Sekiryuutei activated the Juggernaut Drive. I wonder what happened with Kazuki and his Scale Mail armor. Well, until next time.**

 **Last Chapter PS Response: The changes that I made to the chapters were: the last part of Issei's summer training with Tannin (didn't know where I was going with that transformation). The second was when Nagi Springfield was first introduced (I made it too much like another anime, so I just fixed it so that it at least matched DxD).**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Katase, Bennia, Isabella, Minako (Oc), Mari (Oc), Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Karlamine, Jeanne.**


	39. The Great Red

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Twin Dragons. Now, before starting the story its times to answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks. I tried to make it a bit more suspenseful for this chapter, he will have to play his cards right against him. You can't really blame her, most people in the Khaos Brigade don't talk to her aside from Vali.**

 **Ryujomaru15: Thanks. I'm happy that you enjoy the fights and conversation.**

 **ImperialPrussia: Thanks. That wasn't really a typo, their names are just that similar to one another and she actually was there with him. And I will.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Yep.**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord: Thank, I don't think that I will add Serafall to anyone's harem. I have never played Darksiders, but I do have an idea of what to do with Kazuki in terms of future training. I thought that Le Fay counted as a loli.**

 **Glasses Writer: Thanks.**

 **Paster Hokage: Why would he fall?**

 **greenhagenj643: I know a battle between to Juggernaut Drives will be a sight to behold. It sounds like an interesting idea to have both Karlamine and Xuelan fight over who gets to ask him out (or even both of the Knights of Raiser Phenex having a thing for Kazuki). I think that it's too late to try and add Ravel unless everyone wants me to redo the story.  
**

* * *

 **The Great Red**

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Everyone stared in shock by Issei who had just awakened something forbidden from within the Mid-Tier Longinus he possesses. The miniature dragon that as Issei releasing a blood-red aura that blew away his surroundings causing the ground around him to crack and fracture. Those who were inside of the room stared at Issei in shock even Shalba was stunned by the kind of pressure that Issei was giving off at the moment.

"Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He let out a monstrous roar as he rushed at Shalba while standing on his four limbs like the dragon that he had become even cutting through the wind. He moved at such a speed that even Kiba who is known for his god-speed was unable to keep up with him.

"Nggggggggh!"

Before even Shalba could react, he let out a cry of anguish as the monstrous Issei gnawed on his entire shoulder causing his blood to fly out into the air. For those who were on the ground, they could hear the sound of the maou-descendant's flesh being torn apart and sending a cold chill down all of their spines.

"Damn you!"

Shalba gathered an orb of light in his hand using the device placed on his right arm and attempted to fire it off at Issei. As is responding to this situation, but from of the green jewel embedded in its armor a dragon arm covered in red scales came out and stopped Shalba's arm. One of the others on his wings, a blade came out and sliced off his right arm.

"Guu!"

Shalba shouted in pain with more of his blood dripping onto the ground as Issei threw him towards the wall on the other end of the room causing the wall to crack due to the force. Following onto the ground was his severed arm.

"Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaaa! Guooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Issei lost the ability to speak at all of the jewels started to shine with a blood-red light. No one in the room could move a single inch due to the amount of pressure and killing intent that was rolling off his entire body. Shalba who was thrown into the wall stood back up using his last remaining arm, he was still onto his misguided pride as a descendant of the original Beelzebub.

"Don't screw around with me!"

Using the Light Device strapped to his other arm, Shalba began gathering a massive level of light and aimed it as Issei. Despite his appearance, Issei was still a reincarnated devil so he was still weak to the effects of light. But, as this light attack was launched towards him, however―

 **[Reflect!]**

Before the light attack could even reach him, a widescreen of blue light appeared in front of Issei and causing the light attack to be sent back towards Shalba. As a result of his injuries, he could react in time to dodge his attack causing him to be attacked by the light attack instead. Everyone knew that there was only one person who could have used this technique. They directed their attention towards Kazuki who entered the room without his scale mail armor on anymore.

"Kazuki-kun!"

"…Onii-sama?"

"The Hakuryuukou?! How many times do you damn dragons have to stand in my way?!"

Instead of charging up a light attack, Shalba gathered an enormous amount of demonic-power so that he could launch towards Issei. Though, once it was launched in his direction, however―

SLIDE!

Just as the block of demonic-power was launched towards him, Issei flapped both his wings causing the attack to change its direction. It was sent into a wall destroying it on contact. Kazuki marveled at the sheer physical power that it could cause in order to accomplish that task. Before he could say anything, the helm of the armor, a red beam was fired towards Shalba blowing off his remaining arm leaving him with none. It didn't stop there and caused a horizontal line to be curved upwards in the shrine they were in.

"Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei let out a massive roar while covering himself in a massive amount of red-colored dragon aura that started to form a massive crater under his feet.

"Y-You Monster! A-Are you telling me this is the 'Juggernaut-Drive'!? This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of the Former Maou-Beelzebub due to Ophis' snake! Has he truly surpassed the Boosted Gear's specs recorded in the data!"

Shalba's expression turned into that of fear at the power being unleashed by Issei. He wasn't alone, Rias' eyes opened wide at the power being released by him along with everyone else who stared at him in fear. They knew that this wasn't the Issei that they knew anymore, but the being in front of them was the true form of the Sekiryuutei. The red dragon before them changed his stance.

SLIDE!

A sound had come from the part of the armor's chest and armor, and something looked like a launcher had come out. After the silent vibration, the red aura started to gather within the launcher that started to grow larger and larger. His wings spread outwards to the side with the same color being spread out in the area.

"Kuh! I can't die in a place like this!"

Shalba attempted to leave the area using a teleportation magic-circle using his remaining leg, but it had stopped after a certain glow had shined in his eyes. It wasn't due to him losing strength, but due to being stopped in time. This was the ability of Gasper's Forbidden Balor View. Seeing this caused those inside of the room to stare at Issei in shock about what he did.

 _"Nii-san stopped him,"_ Kazuki thought to himself as he noticed the look of shock that shown on the face of Shalba. _"The Boosted Gear shouldn't even have the same ability as Forbidden Balor View."_

"…You stopped it?! My leg?!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Sensing the massive amount of power that continued to grow larger and larger by the second, after he sensed the full power being released by Issei. Kazuki had glanced towards everyone else who were all still stunned by fear and ran towards them.

"What're you guys doing…run?!"

Kazuki's shout caught their attention freeing them from their shocked state. He quickly looked and noticed that Xenovia injured due to the attack from Shalba.

"Akeno can you assist Xenovia?!"

"Y-Yes!"

Akeno listened to Kazuki's demand and assisted Xenovia lending the bluenette her shoulder, then she proceeded to lead her outside the shrine. Without needing to be told anything else, Koneko had picked up Gasper who was the physically weakest member of their group and followed after them out of the shrine.

Kazuki glanced towards Konoka and picked her up princess-style without any warning in order to make sure that she got out of there safe. The one who remained stump was Rias who continued to look towards her cherished pawn.

"Ise…I…."

"My apologies!"

Just like Kazuki, without warning, Kiba picked up Rias and let her outside of the shrine along with the others who left beforehand. As they were leaving, Issei finally finished charging up the ultimate attack that was still aimed at the stopped Shalba.

 **[Longinus Smasher!]**

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"I-Impossible…! I, the true successor of the True-Maou…! I still haven't made a fool out of Vali yet…Beelzebub is greater than Lucifer! Curses! A mere dragon! Red dragon! White dragoooon!"

That was the last thing heard from Shalba as he was engulfed by the massive amount of red aura that was unleashed by Issei. The power from this Longinus Smasher caused destroyed whatever remained of the shrine to be completely obliterated leaving nothing but ruins.

* * *

"…I see. So that's what happened."

After leaving from the shrine, everyone found shelter on a faraway mountain further away from the shrine. Kazuki had formed a barrier that defended them from the stray blasts being launched by the out of control Issei. He was also informed of what had happened beforehand about Asia and about what happened with Diodora Astaroth.

All of them also took note of the cracks started to appear in this makeshift dimension created by the Dimension Lost. After finding a safe place, Konoka started to treat the injuries that a number of them had sustained using her healing magic. The only thing that remained was Issei who stood in what remained of the ruined shrine continuing to fire off blast after blast out into the air.

"Oooooooooooooooooo…."

"Kazuki what do we do to snap Issei out of this?"

"From what I can tell, the level of despair that he felt after seeing Asia disappear caused his own Juggernaut Drive to be activated in the first place. I'm sorry to say, but I have no idea how to get him out of this. But, I can…."

Just as he was about to speak, Kazuki sensed a familiar presence coming from behind them.

"Looks like you guys are in trouble, huh?"

Just as that familiar voice had appeared on the scene, there was a tear that formed in the space that was behind them. Those who came out first from the tear was Vali, the second was Bikou dressed in ancient Chinese armor, and the third was the holy king sword wielder Arthur. Seeing them there, most of them started to get into a stance to fight. Though, Vali showed no interest in fighting them.

"I have no will to fight. I just came to observe. Sekiryuutei's Juggernaut Drive that is. But by looking at it, it seems like he went through an incomplete Juggernaut Drive. You are lucky that Juggernaut Drive occurred within this specially-made battlefield. If this had happened in the human world, the urban areas and its surroundings might have vanished."

Hearing that explanation from him, Rias had asked Vali.

"…this form, is he able to revert to it?"

"Since it isn't a complete Juggernaut Drive there would be a case where Hyoudou Issei should be able to revert back to normal, but there will also be a case where he remains like this, trimming his life and die. Either way, staying like this for long would put Hyoudou Issei's life in danger."

Bikou, who Kazuki still didn't like or even enjoy being around, then walked towards them carrying someone in his hands. It was a familiar golden blonde-haired young woman covered in the jacket that had come from Arthur.

"Here, she is part of your guys' group, right? This healing sister."

Seeing who was in his arms, everyone's eyes widened and tears started to form in the corner of their eyes. It was indeed their Asia.

"Asia-chan!" "Asia!"

Everyone had called out her name in delight after seeing that their precious friend was still alive, Rias took her from Bikou's hand and checked on her condition. Once she noticed that Asia was, in fact, alright she informed everyone else of her condition.

"She's breathing!"

"But why…."

"We were investigating the dimensional gap around here by chance. Then this little lady came flying into the dimensional gap. Vali said he recognized her, so we brought her here. She was lucky. If we weren't there by luck, this girl would have been exposed to "nothingness" and would have soon perished."

Hearing the lengths that they went through though it was accidental, Kazuki turned towards them with a small smile forming on his face.

"Thanks, Arthur. Vali." Kazuki, then glanced at Bikou who stared at him with his patronizing smile. "…Bikou."

Kazuki thanked them even Bikou, which Arthur returned with a kind smile and Vali returned with a wave of his hands. Xenovia who was happy to see that her best friend safe and sound back with them had taken her within her arms and started to cry tears of joy.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"What's left now is Issei."

Rias turned towards Issei who had continued to let out a roar. Since he transformed due to Asia "dying" in front of their eyes, Rias came to the conclusion that she should be able to revert back if he knew that she was safe.

"Is he able to revert to himself if we tell him about Asia's safety?"

"It's dangerous. You will die. Though I won't stop you from doing it."

After hearing Vali's warning, Rias had turned towards Issei and spread out her bat-like wings come out from her back, but was stopped by Kazuki who held out his hand in front of her.

"I wouldn't recommend that the way he is now," Kazuki said in a tone that caused Rias to glanced at him with her emotions started to overcome her. "Even if it's you, he'll tear you apart Rias."

"Then what do you expect us to do?! Just wait here and watch him die?!"

"Of course that's now what I'm saying." Kazuki had countered before he started to check out on the level of power that he had left and nodded his head in agreement. "There's really not much that we can do as long as he keeps releasing power like that. The problem with the Juggernaut Drive is that the power will go on burning away his life-force. So, all that I need to bring down his power a bit before we can do anything."

"…with the power of the Hakuryuukou can you do it?"

Koneko asked him after approaching him, with a worried look on her face. Though Koneko was still worried about Issei's current condition, she didn't want Kazuki to get hurt either. Seeing the look of worry that was on her face, he reached his hand out and started to pet her head comfortably letting a confident smile adorn his face.

"It's a younger brother's duty to give his older sibling a knock on the head if he starts acting like an idiot. Besides, if I can't do this much then I don't deserve to be the Hakuryuukou," he declared as he got in a stance to take off with his light wings. "You guys have a couple of minutes to figure out a way to bring him back to reality. I can't exactly use this for long."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"What do you mean," Rias questioned.

Without making a response to her question, Kazuki activated his balance breaker once again and he took off in the direction of his out of control older brother.

[Kazuki, what do you plan on doing?]

Albion questioned, but he already had an idea of what he was planning to do.

"I don't know what everyone else will have planned out, but I can at least bring his power down to a level that we can manage."

[You have to touch her opponent to make that happen in order to use Divine Dividing. And I don't recommend what you're thinking.]

"You know what they say," the yellow eyes on his helm let out a bright light as he stopped flying and rose his hands up towards the air. "An eye for an eye. A dragon for a dragon."

"I, who am about to awaken…"

Kazuki started to speak the first line of the curse-like chant.

{They are going to be blasted away!} {They are certainly going to be blasted away!}

Similar to his brother, the jewels on his armor started to unleash a bright light accompanied by all of the voices belonging to the previous Hakuryuukou that remained inside of his Longinus.

"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principles of Supremacy from God…"

{The Dream will end!} {The Illusion will begin!}

"I envy the "Infinite" and I pursue the "Dream"…"

{Everything!} {Yes, give us everything!}

There was a bright light that was released from the body of Kazuki's scale mail armor that shined outwards illuminating the entire area. So much so that those who were close to him had to cover their eyes. What followed was an overwhelming power that was freed from his body. Seeing him do this caused Vali to let out a slight laugh.

"I shall become the White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy…"

[And I shall take you to the limits of White Paradise!]

 **[Juggernaut Drive!]**

Just as the light had vanished from Kazuki's body, what appeared before their eyes was a massive white dragon with its wings of light spread outwards. It was a form similar yet different from Issei's out of control state. This was the Juggernaut Drive belonging to the Divine Dividing. Kazuki could practically feel the enormous power of the Juggernaut Drive, but he knew that his magic-reserves wouldn't be able to hold out.

Issei's eyes gleamed with a bright green light almost as if he stared at his brand new pray. The helm had opened its mouth again and fired off a massive laser in his direction. Seeing this attack being launched in his direction, Kazuki crossed both his arms and defended against the attack launched at him, but he continued towards Issei go through the laser that he fired at him.

Once the attack was stopped, Issei flapped both his wings generating a burst of wind and charged at his brother at high-speeds. Both their clawed hands interlocked with one another, the pressure of their attacks caused the atmosphere and causing the ground to break under them due to this single clash. Their battle of power continued on as they zipped into the air creating streams of red/white light in the air.

"I just can't believe it…." Kazuki mumbled to himself, before bearing his fangs proceeded to sink them into Issei breaking off parts of his armor. "I just can't believe someone as unbearably stubborn as you fell into something like that!"

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

"Dividing" more of Issei's wild power, while increasing his own, from the helm of his armor, Kazuki fired off a powerful pure white laser towards his brother. Once impact, he created an explosion that sent Issei staggering backward, but he stopped and let out a monstrous roar.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"No you don't!"

Kazuki shouted activating his sacred gear ability.

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

Both brothers continued to utilize their sacred gear's abilities with reckless abandon; one as a result of the older twin's own anger, and the younger twin's own desire to keep his brother from killing himself.

* * *

"I figured that Kazuki would be able to unlock Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive," Vali said as if he were enjoying the scene that was playing out in front of him. "Though, it appears as if he won't be able to sustain it for that long."

As Vali was enjoying the scene that was playing in front of him, both Akeno and Koneko had walked in front of him with a pleading look in their eyes.

"I know we are not in a position to ask, but please. Please help us save him," Akeno had begged not wanting either Issei or Kazuki to be hurt because of the Juggernaut Drive. "If it's you, the Maouryuukou, can you not fulfill the role to bring back his consciousness?"

"…Please," Koneko who normally never shows her emotions was in a state almost near panic "We will also help using our full strength, so please let us borrow your power to bring him back…."

Though most of them would have thought that Vali was going to decline their pleas, however, that isn't what happened.

"Yeah. It would work if there is something which will stimulate his heart…."

"Wouldn't it be okay if we just show him Oppai?"

Hearing the word "Oppai" was the first conclusion a number of them had already come up with, but none of them wanted to say it out loud.

"Not if he's in that form. What always calmed down a dragon was a song….. We don't have such a thing, and a song for the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou doesn't exist."

"There is!"

Another familiar voice came into the scene. Once they looked up, they noticed that it was Irina who had her pair of angel wings spread outwards. When she landed on the ground, she let out a bit of a tired sigh, but soon regained her energy.

"Haa, I finally arrived. Wait, that's Ise-kun and Kazu-chan," Irina questioned as she saw the white and red dragon wrestling against one another. "I heard it from Michael-sama and Azazel-sama, but such a serious thing was actually happening!"

Almost in an instant, Irina went from both shocked then returned to her high spirits. Xenovia who saw her friend and former partner in front of her and question with a curious look.

"Irina, why are you here?"

Hearing her question, Irina showed them a holographic projector, this was a device used a lot by the devils of the Underworld.

"The fact that Ise-kun went into a dangerous form is already known by the VIP's who are in the observation room and in this field. So they thought leaving it like this isn't a good idea, Maou Lucifer-sama and Azazel-sama made me carry this secret weapon! By the way, the one who teleported me here is Odin-sama! He sure is amazing! The God of the North! And he has a huge beard!"

Her high-spirits was enough to break through the dangerous chilling atmosphere that covered the area. Rias who wanted to save Issei no matter what walked towards Irina and took the device into her hands and stared at it hesitantly.

"I don't actually get it, but if it is something prepared by Onii-sama and Azazel, then we can depend on its effect."

Rias took a deep breath and then pressed the button. A huge holographic vision had appeared in the skies above their heads. Seeing this caused both Issei and Kazuki to glance towards their side to see what was going on. Appearing on the screen was Issei equipped in his balance breaker armor.

[Oppai Dragon! Now starting!]

Gathering around him were a number of children who seemed to be both happy and excited.

[Oppai!]

The children around him said out loud in happy voices. Together Issei and the children all started to dance to the tone of a song beginning to play. Soon enough letters started to appear in the skies in demonic-letters; it was the title of the song and the lyrics. Seeing the reading everyone there eyes had widened in shock.

 **[The Song of the Oppai Dragon]**

 **Lyrics:** Azazel  
 **Composer:** Sirzechs Lucifer  
 **Choreography:** Serafall Leviathan

There is a breast-loving Dragon living on the edge of a certain country  
The Dragon goes for a walk when the weather is good  
DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON  
GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU  
There are so many types of breasts  
But he likes the big ones the best  
The Oppai Dragon also flies today  
In an edge of a certain town, the Oppai Dragon was laughing  
Even on a stormy day, the Oppai Dragon becomes happy by pressing breasts  
DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON  
CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN  
He has seen lots of breasts, but he likes big ones the best  
The Oppai Dragon also pushes today

Everyone was dumbfounded by what they were listening to right now, so much so that none of them could even say anything. All of them who had an idea about it came to the conclusion that this was due to the television interview. Seeing what wrote this song they all questioned their sanity.

"…Uuu….oppai…."

Hearing that they actually a response out of him caused most of them to widen their eyes in shock, Rias cried after hearing him speak; while Kazuki, on the other hand, facepalmed himself using his clawed hands causing a slight shockwave to travel across the area. Kazuki felt as if he shouldn't be surprised about whatever crazy phenomenon that his brother causes whenever it concerns breasts.

"This. This is our rival Albion."

[….]

Albion remained silent, but Kazuki could have sworn that he heard cries coming from the heart of his partner.

"He responded!"

"…No," Koneko faced down with her ears drooping in depression as she felt her heart broken. "He actually responded to a song like this…."

"Shidou-san, can you play the music one more time!"

"Yes! Leave it to me!"

Irina played the song once again despite the silent pleas of Kazuki who was…disappointed.

There is a breast-loving Dragon living in the edge of a certain country  
The Dragon goes for a walk when the weather is good  
DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON  
GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU  
There are so many types of breasts  
But he likes the big ones the best  
The Oppai Dragon also flies today

"Uuu….Oppai….. Grope…grope….. suck…..suck…."

Issei started to groan responding more to the song made by the two maou and his instructor.

In an edge of a certain town, the Oppai Dragon was laughing  
Even on a stormy day, the Oppai Dragon becomes happy by pressing breasts  
DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON  
CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN  
He has seen lots of breasts, but he likes big ones the best  
The Oppai Dragon also pushes today

"…Z-Z-Zoom zoom…. Iyaan…push…."

Issei held his fingers out as if he were making a posture to find something with the clawed portions of his fingers vanishing. Seeing this, Kazuki flew up into the skies, releasing the form of his juggernaut drive going into basic scale mail armor and held his hand towards him.

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

The sound of the Hakuryuukou echoed across the area along with the power that was coming from Issei started to diminish.

"Now, Rias! Your nipples are what he is looking for!"

"Eeeh!?"

Hearing Akeno's response caused Rias to stare at her Queen in shock with her face turning red.

"We couldn't approach because he was covered in a dangerous atmosphere. But it's a different story if Ise-kun started regaining his consciousness with the song!"

"B-But will Ise really revert back from [Juggernaut Drive] with my nipple…."

Rias glanced towards Vali for an answer but said silver-haired male looked away with what appears to be sweat dripping from his forehead. It was due to the song that caused him to not want to be involved with them much longer. Bikou who heard the song started to laugh out loud holding onto his stomach, while Arthur remained calm yet confused. Even Kazuki who returned over to their side using light-speed turned away from the scene.

"Okay."

Rias took a breath spreading her devil wings and headed for Issei, her precious pawn. Once she was in front of him, she started to undo the buttons on her uniform embarrassed about the scene and started to unhook her bra letting her large breasts out of their cages. The only insurance that Rias had was that no one could see them from her current angle.

"M-My…O-Oppai…," Issei spoke again with his fingers pressing against her breasts pushing her nipples as if they were a doorbell.

. munyu. Munyuuuuuu.

"Iyan."

Rias let out a soft cute noise as she felt Issei fingers pressing her nipples.

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON  
CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN  
HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF BREASTS, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST  
THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

The next moment, Issei's armor vanished leaving his body lying on the ground unconscious due to the Juggernaut Drive. Vali who was standing next to Kazuki questioned with a serious face.

"…Are Rias Gremory's breasts like a control switch for Hyoudou Issei?"

"I-I don't even know anymore."

Kazuki answered in a tone as if he was giving up trying to understand his brother.

* * *

"Hmm. Huh? What's going on?"

Issei questioned out loud as he opened up his eyes, he looked at his hands noticing that he wasn't in balance breaker anymore. From what he could remember he had defeated Diodora Astaroth, then Shalba Beelzebub arrived and after that—

"Ise! Ise! Ise! My Ise!"

Once he woke up, Issei was immediately being hugged by his King, Rias Gremory. After he regained his senses, he realized that he alone. Standing around him were indeed his allies along with some of the members of the Vali Team. Turning his head he looked and noticed that Kazuki has some of his injuries behind dealt with by Konoka, while his other teammates started to arrive starting with Sieghart, Kiyoko, and Nagi.

"That should do it Kazu-kun. Your injuries should already be healed, but I can't do much about your loss of stamina or magic power."

"Thanks, Kono-chan."

Kazuki could still feel both the exhaustion sustained from his loss of magic-power and stamina due to the use of his Juggernaut Drive. From that display alone he could tell that he still had a long way to go before he could actually use it in a real fight; if he can do that, then he truly will become—

"If it's me then I can deal with his injuries," Kiyoko said in a low tone as she hugged Kazuki into her breasts wearing her normal stoic look. Seeing this caused Akeno, Irina, and Raynare to sent a not so happy glare in her direction. "I send a feeling of relief all across your body using Senjutsu and recover your stamina…slowly."

Kazuki felt as if that single line was a bit too erotic for the usual stoic youkai and felt as if it were due to her trying to mimic Akeno.

"Hey, guy," Yumi arrived with her angel wings spread and carrying Asuna who couldn't fly on her own without assistance but stopped after seeing Kiyoko hugging onto Kazuki. "Gah! Kiyoko-san let go of Kazuki-kun."

Seeing their leader in that state after using Juggernaut Drive, Asuna landed on the ground and she began to head in the direction of Kazuki. Once she made it in front of them, Asuna separated both of them, then started to check for any injuries that were left on Kazuki's body causing those around her to stare at her in confusion.

"Uh, Asuna-san. I already had my injuries dealt with by…," just as he was starting to inform her that he was alright, but stopped after Asuna placed on both his shoulders. Asuna only slightly pulled her head back causing Kazuki to stare at her in shock. "Huh? You're not actually—"

BANG!

Asuna slammed her forehead against his without enough for to send him crashing into the ground, even going as far as to be sent rolling backward. After seeing Asuna do that, everyone stared at her with a shocked look on their face.

"K-Kazuki-kun!"

"Onii-san!"

Both Raynare and Mittlet called out Kazuki as he lied on the ground with his arms and legs sprawled on the ground, while both his eyes were spiraling. Konoka went over to him to deal with his brand new injuries as everyone stared at Asuna in shock."

"Wow," Sieghart spoke in a surprised tone. "The ape just KO'd our leader!"

"Shut up!"

"Asuna-san what was that for?!"

"Shut up, Stupid Nagi," Asuna shouted out at Nagi causing him to back down at the same time that Kazuki started to come to. "He deserved it for doing something that he knew would have put him in that kind of state! Our so-called so leader knew that and let me headbutt him like that! If he has a problem with it, then he can say it himself!"

Kazuki stood back up with his hand placed on his forehead, he stared in the direction of Asuna with a slight smile on his face. He knew that Asuna may have come off as an incredibly blunt and harsh person, but he knew that she cared about others (that she actually liked), which is why Kazuki held no grudge for what she did.

"I got the message, Asuna-san."

"You see!"

"No need to sound all proud," Sieghart stated. "I find it brutish that a girl such as yourself could hit him with that much physical force."

"The hell was that?! Maybe, I'll knock you out next!"

"Asia!"

Seeing that Asia was alive, Issei smiled brightly rushing over towards the blonde bishoujo who was currently being hugged by Xenovia who was crying over the fact that her friend was alive. Before Issei was even able to reach her, Xenovia threw him over her shoulder using one hand sending him into the ground causing pain to transmit all over his body.

"Damn," Sieghart mumbled to himself. "First, Kazuki and now Issei. Both the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei were both manhandled by the woman with man strength."

"Sieghart!"

Asuna called forth her sword and slashed as Sieghart a number of times, but he dodged it easily and let out a hearty laugh while doing so.

"Asia!"

Xenovia hugs onto Asia. Oh my, she's crying like mad.

"Xe…Xenovia-san. What's wrong? I-It's hard to breathe…."

"Asia! Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia! You and I will always be friends! Friends forever! And that's why please don't ever leave me again!"

Asia pats Xenovia on her head smiling gently like the saint that she was.

"…Yes. We will always be friends."

"I'm so glad."

Irina and Yumi smiled after seeing the friendship that the two of them had. Kazuki then walked in the direction of his brother and helped him back to his feet.

"Glad to see that you're alright, Nii-san."

"Sorry for causing you guys so much trouble."

"Hyoudou Issei. Looks like you are alright."

Vali turned towards him as he continued to stand in that same spot as if he were waiting for the arrival of someone or something.

"Yeah. Looks like I caused you trouble."

"Well, it may be alright at times. More than that, it's about time. Look up the sky."

Vali directed his attention forward at the same moment that Kazuki felt the hairs on his body stand as if either his instincts as a dragon or as a dragon slayer started to respond to something. Then—

* * *

Break! Break!

"That…."

"Look carefully, Hyoudou Issei. That is the one, I wanted to see."

Coming out from the hole was a massive true-red dragon measuring to be one-hundred-meters in length with a horn on its snout and two pairs of dragon wings. The majestic true-red dragon that swam through the skies of both this world and the Dimensional Gap. Everyone there stared at it enchanted by its appearance as it swam before them. It completely exceeded the size of the former Dragon King, Tannin.

"There are two dragons called 'Red Dragon'. One of them is the ancient dragon from Wales residing inside of you. The Welsh Dragon. The Sekiryuutei. Hakuryuukou also comes from the same origin and the same myth, but there is one more 'Red Dragon'. That's the Red-Dragon which is recorded in Revelation."

"The Book of Revelation," Kazuki mumbled as he stared at it flying through the skies.

"The True Red Dragon God Emperor. Apocalypse Dragon, the Great Red. It's the great dragon that is called 'True Dragon'. It chooses to live in the dimensional gap and swims there for eternity. Today, we came here to confirm 'that'. The field of Rating Game is inside a section in the dimensional gap by putting on a barrier. This time, Ophis' true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan was something which wasn't important to us."

"But why is it flying in a place like this?"

"No idea. There are lots of opinions about it…. That is Ophis' 'aim' and the 'target' I wish to defeat."

Kazuki finally realized the opponent that Ophis wanted to get rid of in order to return to her home, the Dimensional Gap. The strongest red dragon is also known as the True Dragon. It was something that would become the target and aim for other dragons including himself.

"The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great Red who is called DxD, Dragon of Dragons. I want to become the True Demon Dragon God Emperor. Though, there is someone who has a goal similar to my own. Right, Hyoudou Kazuki?"

Hearing what he said, Issei turned towards his brother who continued to stare at Great Red as it swam through the skies.

"Is that true, Kazuki?"

"If there is a path such as that for the Red Dragon," Kazuki said with a confident smirk as he closed his fist tightly. "Then there would be a path for the White Dragon. It wouldn't look right if I who is the White Dragon doesn't try to reach that ultimate-class that a red dragon was able to achieve. That's why I want to become the True White Dragon God Emperor…that is my final goal as the Hakuryuukou."

Issei and everyone stared at Kazuki not knowing that he strove for such a path towards being the ultimate dragon. They knew that he desired to become the strongest vanishing dragon ever. Just as they were staring at Kazuki, the realized that a familiar black-haired bishoujo appeared right next to him out of nowhere dressed in gothic clothing.

"Great Red. It has been awhile."

"Who is that?!"

"Where did she come from?!"

Everyone was shocked by her sudden arrival.

"Who is that girl…? She wasn't there before."

Ophis," Vali said as he made a bitter smile. "She is the Ouroboros Dragon. She's also the leader of the Khaos Brigade."

A shocked look appeared on the faces of those who were still there, but they were more shocked about how Kazuki had no trouble standing next to her.

"Kazuki. It seems that you have unlocked Albion's seal."

"Yes," he nodded at Ophis' response, he then clenched his fist tightly with a confident smirk. "I plan on taking the Juggernaut Drive to even greater level, but I'll be doing that in my own way."

"Kazuki, my aim is Great Red." Hearing Kazuki's answer, Ophis lifted her hand in the posture of shooting a gun at Great Red. "I shall definitely get my hands on my silence. Then, I shall live there together with you, Kazuki."

[Eh?!]

Behind him there was a number of shocked looks that came from the faces of the Gremory Team and members of his Avalon Team were shocked by her sudden proposal. Even Kazuki was surprised by what she said to him.

"Ophis-san," Kazuki was confused about how she was acting at the moment as the black-haired girl had her near emotionless black eyes directed at him. "Where is this coming from?"

"I want to be with Kazuki always, I will make it so that you can survive in the Dimensional Gap," she spoke in a tone that Kazuki would have said sounded determined if it wasn't in her usual stoic tone, Ophis continued to stare directly at him with her black eyes. "I want Kazuki to always be with me, which is why I will do whatever it takes to make Kazuki happy and come with me to my side."

It felt odd having Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, the Dragon of Infinity saying that to him, but it also felt oddly accomplishing that she felt that way about him.

"Uuu," Raynare let out a pout of disappointment after seeing how close Ophis was getting to Kazuki. "Kazuki-kun if you're going to pick anyone, then can it at least be someone that we can actually deal with. I mean, seriously, a dragon god?!"

"Ufufu," Akeno laughed in her usual tone, but she sounded a bit disappointed. "It seems as if Kazuki-kun is gaining more woman. Arara, so many affairs…I'm feeling complicated. I'm even taking him away from his main girl."

"Huh," Raynare questioned in an angered tone. "What does that mean?!"

"Arara, Kazuki-kun promised we'd go on a date."

"Th-That's not fair! "

Raynare complained about slight tears running down the corners of her eyes, while Irina started to pout after hearing that he promised to take Akeno on a date.

"Muuu, Kazu-chan, why didn't you promise Akeno-san and not me?"

"You're cruel, Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki heard the comments from both Irina and Yumi feeling their stares practically stabbing into him from behind.

FLAP! DON!

Both Azazel and Tannin landed on the ground causing Issei to glance towards both of them with a happy look.

"Sensei, Old-man!"

"Oh, Ise. Looks like you are back to normal. I was scared of what would happen to you, but I knew that you will revert back to normal from Juggernaut Drive with that song and women's breasts. Looks like it wasn't a waste that I made the lyrics for that song."

Issei felt somewhat happy that song existed for him, but he felt somewhat horrible about it at the same time.

"By the way, the offer came from Sirzechs. That guy and Serafall were so eager in it that they composed the music and even made the choreography for it," Azazel said with a jovial smile on his face. "Hahahaha. To be expected from the breast loving Sekiryuutei! Oh, but it looks like something outrageous appeared while we were following Ophis."

"How nostalgic. Great-Red huh."

"Have you also fought him Tannin?"

Hearing Azazel's question, Tannin shook his head in disagreement.

"No, he didn't even pay attention to me."

Even Tannin, the former Dragon King once known as the Blazer Meteor Dragon an Ultimate-Class Devil, whose fire-breath could rival that of a meteorite couldn't get so much as a response from Great Red. Vali

"It's been a while, Azazel," Vali took notice of Azazel turned towards him with a smirk. "Did you defeat Creuserey Asmodeus?"

"Yea, but Kazuki was the one who took care of him. …If their leaders are taken down, then their henchman will run away. Looks like Shalba Beelzebub was taken care of by Ise in Juggernaut Drive."

Azazel then turned towards Ophis who was still with Kazuki.

"Ophis. The guys from the Old-Maou faction who were rampaging in each area either retreated or surrendered. In reality, the Old-Maou faction which was controlled by the descendants is now basically finished."

"Yes. That is also one of the conclusions."

Ophis didn't appear to care about one of the factions among the Khaos Brigade being crushed by them, not that it would hurt the Khaos Brigade by much.

"Among you guys, the group with power apart from Vali is the faction assembled by humans who are either the descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear possessors. I think they were called Hero-Faction right."

"Now, Ophis. Shall we fight?"

"I will go home."

Ophis said as she turned around away from them, seeing her beginning to run, Tannin opened both his wings outwards.

"Wait, Ophis!"

"Tannin. The Dragon Kings are gathering once again. This will turn interesting."

The air around Ophis started to vibrate until her body completely vanished from sight. Seeing that Ophis was gone, both Azazel and Tannin let out a sigh.

"We will also retreat."

Vali spoke, with Arthur opening up a tear in space using Caliburn.

"Hyoudou Issei. Hyoudou Kazuki. Do you want to defeat me?"

"…I do. But you are not the only one I want to surpass. I want to surpass Kiba, who is in the same group as me, and I also want to surpass my pal, Saji. There are so many things I want to surpass."

"There are a lot of things that I wish do. I wish to properly lead my team and gain a power that no one has ever seen before."

"Me too. There are those I want to defeat besides you. This is weird. Looks like the current Sekiryuutei and the current Hakuryuukou, even I, the Maouryuukou have both objectives and dreams more important than their destined fight. We three are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. But one day…."

Both Issei and held their fists out.

"Yeah, let's settle it. It will be a trouble if Buchou and Lucia-san's oppai were reduced to half."

"You can never let a moment like this remaining cool can you?"

"Like I thought, you are truly amusing. Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei."

The Welsh, Vanishing, and Abyss Dragon all butted fists with one another.

"See ya, Oppai Dragon! And also Switch Princess!"

Hearing that from Bikou causing Rias' anger and red aura to flare up incredibly, while her face also turned red from embarrassment.

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Xenovia-san. Kiba Yumi-san."

Arthur called out all three of the sword wielder, then directed Caliburn toward them.

"I am the wielder of Holy-King Sword, Caliburn and the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. Call me Arthur. One day, let's have a battle of Holy Swords. Goodbye."

Saying their final goodbyes, the male members of the Vali Team left through the tear in space; seeing that everything was dealt with, Issei turned towards Asia who smiled back at him and he gently took her hand with his usual smirk.

"This time, let's go home for real Asia. To our home."

"Yes. I will go home to the house Otou-san and Okaa-san are waiting."

"Yea, let's―"

Just as he replied to Asia, Issei's consciousness started to fade and started to tumble forward as exhaustion overcame his entire body. Before he fell forward, Kazuki appeared in front of Issei stopping him from following down onto the ground.

"Ise-san!" "Ise!" "Ise-kun!"

Everyone started to speak their concerns for Issei but were stopped by Kazuki who held out his hand in a relieved look on his face.

"Don't worry guys, he's just unconsciousness," Kazuki replied, as he took notice of his older brother's breathing. "Juggernaut Drive used too much power and some of his life-force in order to activate. He just needs some time to rest."

* * *

Back at the renovated Hyoudou Residence, inside of Issei's bedroom, Kazuki sat down inside of the chair that was placed near his computer desk; dressed in clothing meant only for the sports festival back at Kuoh Academy with his even already being completed. He wasn't alone, inside of his room was the silver-haired maid of the Gremory Household and Queen of the Crimson Satan, the current Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge; joined by both hers and Sirzechs' crimson-haired child, Millicas Gremory.

"When do you think Ise-niisama is going to wake up Kazu-niisama?"

Though this is technically the first time that they've met, Millicas has gotten to know Kazuki a bit more; and since he was Issei's youngest twin, he felt wanted a similar to him. Hearing his question, Kazuki glanced towards his older brother with a confused look.

"Dunno, Millicas, but if he doesn't wake up, then—"

"H-Hmm…."

Just as Kazuki was about to say something, Issei started to open up his eyes and began looking around the room in wonder about what happened. He leaned up in his bed with a groggy and exhausted look on his face.

"You're awake."

Issei then turned towards Grayfia who smiled kindly at him, then his attention turned towards Millicas who smiled brightly at him.

"Ise-niisama has finally woken up, Okaa-sama!"

It didn't take, Kazuki long to realize that Millicas was Grayfia's son the moment, but she hadn't wanted to show it, while working as a maid at the moment.

"Millicas-sama, I have asked you not to call me that in front of people."

"Boo…. Yes."

Millicas pouted with a childish look on his face, causing Kazuki to snicker a bit after seeing the child's expression. Grayfia handed up a cup of water to Issei that lied down on his dresser, Issei thanked her and took a sip from the water quenching his thirst. As he was drinking the water, Grayfia started to activate a holographic device; the moment, that Issei was finished drinking his water, the 3D image of Sirzechs appeared wearing different clothing from his formal wear.

[Hey, Ise-kun. Looks like you are awake.]

"Ah, yes."

[Thank you very much for the incident earlier. Thanks to you and Rias' effort, we were able to settle things with the Old-Maou Faction for now.]

Issei was soon informed that he was unconscious for a couple of days after using Juggernaut Drive as a result of the burden that it put on his body.

[While you were sleeping, Azazel talked about a couple of things with Ddraig. The moment that you thought that you lost Asia Argento-san, your rage increased to the utmost level, which also released the sealed power.]

Issei realized that from Sirzechs word.

[That form allows you to attain the power which surpasses God and Maou temporally. But it reduces the life of the possessor considerably. It's better you don't turn into that form anymore. If you die, lots of people will be sad. Even my sister….]

"Yes. I understand."

Though Issei hadn't remembered what the form was life, Issei knew that he didn't want to use that form anymore; he didn't want to die as a result of it. He was even informed about the incident dealing with the Old-Maou Faction and even Vali declining the offer to lead their restatements. He was then informed about the incident deal with Diodora Astaroth along with the damage that he caused to the Astaroth Household and the critical response that were all directed at Ajuka Beelzebub.

[Right now, losing Ajuka Beelzebub who is the current Beelzebub will be fatal for the devils. He is a man talented in technological programming. He is also the one who created the basic theory of the Rating Games. Most of all, you can't find someone of his caliber.]

Sirzechs informed Issei that losing Ajuka would damage the Underworld as a whole far more than the incident that Diodora caused, then he was informed about Ophis' aim.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

[What is it?]

"Ophis…. The boss of Khaos Brigade's and their aim is to get rid of that giant dragon called Great Red, so she can return to the Dimensional Gap, correct? Then if we help her, won't she leave the terrorist group?"

[No, unfortunately, that will be very hard. Right now it is thought that all the dimensional gaps located in every part of the world are balanced because Great-Red resides in it. If Great Red was to be killed by Ophis or Vali, or if Ophis was to rule the dimensional gap we won't know what will happen to this world. Nothing would have happened if it was Ophis in the past, but the current Ophis stayed in this world too long so she has changed a lot from the first time she appeared.]

"There's also the problem of attacking a being that hasn't done anything to the Human World," Kazuki added in as he glanced towards his brother. "Along with the Issei of us even being able to do anything against Great Red. Ophis-san, a Dragon God who represents Infinity couldn't fight against him so I doubt that even we will be able to do anything without gathering member of the Khaos Brigade. There's something odd about her being the leader of the Khaos Brigade."

Kazuki continued to wonder about that fact, but he stopped himself for the moment as there was other matters to deal with.

[We need to reconsider about the Rating Games for young devils in the future as well. It will be too dangerous if they are all being interfered with by the terrorists.]

"Then it will be canceled?"

[We probably have to restart it. But there is a match which we want to see no matter what. The people who live in the Underworld and those from other factions are saying strongly that they want to see this certain match definitely.]

"A game between who and who?"

[The match between Rias and Sairaorg.]

Hearing Sirzechs speak about their next opponent caused his eyes to widen a bit out of shock as they were battling against the Strongest Youth someone that the current him couldn't fight him even with his armor.

[At the same time the match between Sitri vs Arch-Duke Agares is also desired strongly. …If we were to have the match played then it will be the matches of Power vs Power and Tactics vs Tactics.]

Sirzechs said in a tone that sounded as if he were enjoying the match-ups.

[Anyway, until the match makeup is decided, all the Young Devils are asked to be on standby.]

Since they still needed to deal with the Khaos Brigade, there were still the threat of attacks that all of them needed to be wary of.

[I'm coming up with a second song.] Sirzechs spoke in a tone that had his eyes practically sparkling at the mere mention of writing another song. [Ufufu, when I was a child I dreamed of becoming a musician. I'm happy that one of my dreams is fulfilled.]

Hearing his casually he was being, Grayfia let out a slight sigh, while Millicas continued to be his usual cheerful self.

[You are amazing.]

"M-Me….?"

[Yes. The audience group with the least number for the Rating Game is…. No, you can say that it is basically zero and that audience group is the children. For the children watching Rating Games among adult devils, it would be far from entertainment for them. The truth is the only game which is popular among children are the ones with reincarnated devils like Tannin, dragons, Monsters, Youkai and the match with those without human form. For the children, it would be like monster films with lots of impact.]

Hearing the praise that he received from Sirzechs caused Issei to scratch the side of his cheek, while laughing a bit sheepishly.

[In this future I don't mind if it's just during the game. If possible, I would like the children who will carry on the future of the next generation to see your fights.]

"So you are asking me to become the hero of the brats…," after getting a look from Kazuki, Issei had gained his wording. "I mean the children during the game?"

[Yes. But I won't force you. It is just my hope.]

Hearing those words from Sirzechs, Issei started to think about what happened when he went to the interview in the Underworld and when he heard the children cheering for him caused a feeling of elation to fill up his chest. The words that Tannin had told Issei about a harem being his final goal in life; he felt that becoming a hero for children wouldn't be so bad and that he will end up gaining a couple more wives.

"*Sigh* He's thinking about gaining a harem."

Kazuki mumbled to himself.

"Roger that, Sirzechs-sama! For the wives…. No, I will try hard for the kids! By the way, I can hear cheers from behind you. What's going on?"

[Ah, that's right. Today, it is the Kuoh Academy's school festival.] Hearing what Sirzechs said caused Issei to freeze up a bit. [I also came to see my little sister shine.]

Issei then started to panic about how late that he was going to be for his Three-Legged Race together with Asia.

"We thought this might happen."

"Lucina already set up a teleportation circle for you that will take you right to Kuoh Academy," Grayfia had informed him. "If you hurry now, you'll make it on time."

Secretly thanking Lucia, Issei went into his closet and he started to get dressed for the Sports Festival, then when he finally got dressed he went straight to the teleport circle that Lucia had prepared for him. Once he was gone, Grayfia pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it towards Kazuki.

"Before we depart, Sirzechs-sama wanted me to hand this to you."

"Oh," Kazuki said as he took the envelope from Grayfia's hand. "What's in it?"

"He said it was a thank you for the engagement party."

"He still remembered that? I don't know what's inside, but since it's from the Maou-Lucifer, I'll gladly accept."

Opening up the envelope he looked inside and—

* * *

BANG! BANG!

The sound of blank gunshots could be heard shooting into the skies, then along came the loud announcements from the arbiter.

[It is the three-legged race. People participating, please line up at the starting point.]

Issei who had just arrived started after being teleported near the forested area so that no one would be able to see him and he started to run towards the school area.

[Now the three-legged race for the class match for the second year is about to start.]

"Ise! It will be faster from here!"

Issei ran and found that Rias pointed him towards a shortcut.

"Hyoudou! You are late! Hurry, go to Asia-san!"

"Yeah! Leave it to me!"

After hearing his encouragement from Saji, Issei continued to run forward.

[Now the Three-Legged Race for the class match for the second-years is about to start.]

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei eventually made it just as Asia was preparing to tie her legs with another male student since Issei was close to being late. The moment, Asia noticed Issei running towards her, a bright smile formed on her face.

"Ise-san!"

"Sorry," Issei apologized to the male student prepared to run to Asia. "I will run."

Smiling the male student patted him on his shoulder with an understanding smile on his face.

"Of course! Go and run with Asia-san!"

Seeing that Asia was with her real partner, the male student went over to join their class. Issei had quickly ducked down and started to tie their legs with one another using rope.

"Ise-san! You came for me!"

"Of course. I am Asia's Ise after all, you know? I will definitely come to Asia's need."

Asia began to cry after hearing what Issei said to her.

"It's the next race!"

The announcer gave the ready for the participants to get started the students getting into their starting position with their hands wrapped around one another.

BANG!

"Let's go! Asia!"

"Yes!"

Hearing the sound of the signal gun all the second-year students started to run forward with their partners, but with Issei and Asia showing the most teamwork.

""Ise/Ise-kun! Asia/Asia-chan! Get first place!""

"You can do it!"

Both Rias and Lucia spoke in sync, Akeno in the third-year group cheered for them; except for Kiyoko who simply waved in support.

"Ise-kun! Asia-san! You can aim for first place!"

"Ise! Asia! Goooooo!"

"Show everyone your teamwork!"

""Do your best both of you!""

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Kazuki (who had arrived using his Divine Dividing's light-speed flight) and Yumi cheered.

"Ise-senpai! Asia-senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

Both Gasper and Koneko cheered in high-spirits.

"I won't let you off the hook if you lose!"

"Just do your best both of you!"

"Got for it Ise-kun~"

Azazel, Nagi, and Kalawarner spoke from under the tent where the other teachers were sitting under.

"You came, Ise! I will record the part where you win!"

"Ise! Asia-chan! Do your best! Fight!"

"Do your best, Asia!"

Both Issei's and Kazuki's father and mother cheered for their children's victory.

"Go for the win!"

"Don't lose you pervert and Asia!"

"You're almost there!"

Even Sieghart, Asuna, and Konoka cheered.

While they cheered for them, Issei looked towards Asia and smirked widely.

"Asia, stay by my side forever. You aren't allowed to leave me again."

Asia started to tear up again, but she endured it and continued to run forward with Issei.

BANG!

The first to pass through the finishing line were―the team of Issei and Asia.

"Yeah! We did it, Asia!"

"Yes! We did it, Ise-san!"

Both Issei and Asia cheered with one another, though still suffering from the effects of using the Juggernaut Drive as shown by the weakening of his legs.

"Ise-san! Are you alright?"

Asia said as she helped him stand back up.

"Ah, I think I got too excited."

"Ise. Asia."

Rias came up to the both of them, then pointed at the gymnasium with a smile.

"Asia. No one is behind the gymnasium so heal him with the Sacred Gear."

"Y-Yes!"

"Asia, do your best."

Rias had told the young blonde causing her face to turn red. Not taking what Rias had told her to heart, Issei started to follow Asia towards the back of the gymnasium.

* * *

Just like that both Issei and Asia started to head behind the gymnasium; once arriving there, Asia had started to heal him using her sacred gear with a green light covering his entire body. Issei could feel a comfortable feeling around his entire body, then his body started to relax a bit.

"Yeah. With this, I should be fine with the remaining activities!"

Issei said as he stood up straight with a more energetic expression on his while, while Asia had made a look as if she were going over something in her mind. Resolving herself, Asia started by calling his name.

"Ise-san!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Turning in her direction, he was surprised by Asia stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips onto Issei's causing his eyes to widen from the softness of his lips. He was actually being kissed by Asia. Once she separated from him, Issei looked at her filled with so much joy that it caused him to stumble backward.

Tilting her head to the side cutely, Asia said to him in a gentle tone.

"Ise-san, I love you. I will always stay beside you."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Thirty-Nine of the Twin Dragons, it was the battle of the Juggernaut Drives, with Issei first dealing with Shalba; before going to the battle with Kazuki who activated his Juggernaut Drive to fight against Issei. I'm pretty sure we all know what came next, it was the Oppai Dragon song, which caused disappointment and shame to come onto our Hakuryuukou. Once everything had concluded Great Red had arrived with Kazuki proclaiming his goal to become the True White Dragon God Emperor. There isn't much to talk about except for the fact that Issei and Asia finally shared a kiss...well, finally I am finished with the Diodora Arc.**

 **So, until next time, later.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Lucia, Kiyome, Aika, Kalawarner, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Katase, Bennia, Isabella, Minako (Oc), Mari (Oc), Tsubasa.**

 **Kazuki's Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina, Sona, Xenovia, Yumi, Lucina, Le Fay, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Murayama, Kiyoko, Karlamine, Jeanne.**


End file.
